The Abridged Meeting
by silverspacechameleon
Summary: Steve Rogers went out for a casual run across the Brooklyn Bridge. Until his run was cut short at the sight of a woman about to commit suicide. Or so he thought. Rated M for future smut. Steve X OFC
1. Awkward

**Welcome to my Steve Rodgers fanfic. So this story is set before Winter Soldier, after the Battle of New York (Avengers). It's just for the sole purpose of Steve x OC fluff. Also to set the stage for a possible Bucky Barnes story in the future :D. I wasn't planning on publishing this story this month but a reader had been requesting it for a while now so what the heck :D.**

 **Please rate and review ^^.**

 **xx**

 **SSC**

* * *

Steve sat at the seat closest to the gate within the Quin-Jet. He was wearing his Stealth Mode Star Suit (as Natasha liked to call it). It was he usual uniform but with more muted colours than the usual bright and patriotic red, white and blue. Him, Widow and the S.T.R.I.K.E unit were just returning from a standard rescue mission (involving a volatile super and hostages). The mission was a success and they completed it early than he thought. Which meant he could stick to the plans he made…with _her_.

"What is this, is Cap' smiling?"

Steve raised his head up to find Natasha Romanoff. She was standing in front of him with her arms crossed, and her infamous mischievous smirk pinching at her lips. He leaned back into his seat while holding her stare confidently.

"I am not allowed to smile, Natasha?" He responded coolly.

"Of course you are, just never thought I'd see one among your subordinates. Gotta keep the soldier rep up right?" She teased whilst taking a seat on the free space beside him.

"I was thinking." He mused casually.

"Hot date got you in a good mood?" She questioned. Steve tensed up. It always irked him how easily she could read a person. Her skills were useful in a mission, but it was a whole different matter when she turned it on him.

"I haven't got a date." He quickly added, his face reddening. Her wicked grin widened, her eyes narrowed.

"Yet?" She playfully bumped her shoulder against his. Natasha insinuation only made him more aware of the blood rushing to his face. He couldn't deny that he did wish that he was more than friends with _her_.

"She in our line of business?" The agent inquired. She was busying her hands by removing the straps of her gauntlets.

"Far from it." Steve said with a soft smile spreading across his handsome face.

"That's good, Steve." Natasha mused and for a minute there Steve knew that she was genuinely happy for him. But when he looked to her there was a strange, pensive shadow in her eyes. As if she was thinking about someone else, someone that mattered to her.

She masked away her emotions in a stealth only the Black Widow possessed. Her attention was immediately on him again and her clear eyes were gleaming artfully.

"So how did you two meet?"

Steve hesitated. He wanted to tell her the story. It was an amusing one and it made him seem like a fool. But at the same time he worried that he would tell her too much. Too much that could risk _her_ life. Then again, he thought back to the time they fought the Chitauri. Natasha had fought well and Steve considered her to be a valuable partner and soldier. He wondered if friendship was possible between them too.

There was only one way to find out.

"That's actually a funny story." He began to say as Natasha listened intently.

* * *

 **A few months ago…**

Steve Rodgers knew, ever since he agreed to take the experimental serum more than seventy years ago, life would never be the same.

Excitement somehow found him, even on calm days like running along the Brooklyn Bridge.

That was a lie, the day wasn't calm. The clouds above him were darkening and swirling in the sky, signs of a brewing storm. It was night time and there were flashes of lightening across the sky and he knew rain was an inevitable outcome.

He was about to increase his running speed when he saw her. He would have missed her if his blue eyes weren't distracted by a light winking at him from his right. He immediately stopped. Turned and focused his gaze on her silhouette, standing on the edge of the bridge with her back to him.

His eyes widened in panic, he knew in an instant what he was about to witness. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence; he had read a few articles on the newspapers. Some had made out of the situation alive, some haven't, but he knew he had to make a choice in that moment.

Being Captain America, he couldn't turn away.

"Ma'am." He called determined not to let the fear seep into his voice. There was a heavy wind. He hadn't noticed it before, being so lost in his thoughts. But the strong winds carried the power of his voice, away from her ears.

"Ma'am!" He called again, she didn't respond and continued to make her way closer to the edge. Her body swayed from side to side as she carefully balanced her body over the iron beam that ran above the traffic underneath.

Steve cursed, he couldn't stand idly. He had to take action. Without thinking twice, he leaped over the pedestrian lane and onto the beam. It began to rain, the water pelted down on his clothes, drenching his grey t-shirt and pants.

Steve ignored the turbulent weather and focused his attention on the girl. She was yet to notice him, even as he inched his way towards her. Her long, unruly head of dark curls were whipping wildly in the wind. She didn't even stop to tie her hair back; her gaze was so focused on the edge of the bridge. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans that was beginning to darken from the heavy shower and a plaid red top that was two sizes too big on her small frame.

Steve's determination deepened, he wasn't going to let her throw her life away. Stranger or not.

She reached the edge of the bridge, away from the danger of falling into traffic. Steve knew he had to increase his pace.

He reached her in time and wrapped a large hand around her elbow. She stopped in her forward momentum and spun around to face him.

Their eyes met.

Well, he hoped he was staring into her eyes. The woman wore black square rimmed glasses that took up most of her small round face. Gibbous blobs of water stained the surface of the spectacles, making it impossible for him to determine her eye colour. Strands of her shoulder length dark hair was matted to her forehead and sides of her face.

"You don't have to do this." He stated loud and clearly. She stared at him, eyebrows raised and mouth parted in shock. He gazed back waiting for a response and after a moment of recovering from his appearance, she began to speak.

"Of course I do, I heard him." She shouted over the wind.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"I couldn't just leave him up there all alone, he needs me."

It took a moment for him to absorb her words but seeing the vulnerability in her hunched shoulders and trembling arms, his expression softened to sympathy.

"He is in a better place now." He stated his hold on her grew tighter, pulling her closer "I know you feel like you have to be with him. I know what it is like to feel like there is no place for you in this world. But where there is hope there is life... here. I am sure you will be abandoning friends, family and not to mention endless possibilities in your future. Don't give up, I know I won't."

A soft wavering smile took over his face. The woman stared back in awe. Her lips were parted as she struggled to speak. He couldn't help but think he had stunned her with the compassion and understanding in his speech. He was after all, deriving it from his own personal experiences. He was hopeful that maybe, just maybe, he had saved this woman from making the biggest mistake of her life.

"Meow."

Startled by the sudden mewl from above, he looked up. It was a cat, a kitten to be more exact. It was hidden inside one of the many gaps within the metal truss. It was watching them with its white face tilted to the side and wide gibbous eyes. Steve's light brows furrowed in concern.

 _What is a cat doing up there? Someone should help it come down—_

He stilled, his eyes flaring in realization. His gaze moved back to the woman in a snail slow pace. She was watching him, nibbling on her lower lip pityingly and it was all the confirmation he needed.

His ears began to burn.

Steve Rodgers wished the bridge would fall apart under him so he could disappear from the intense embarrassment he felt.

* * *

After Steve mutely helped bring down the kitten, they found shelter in front of a small coffee show. The rain was still pouring down heavily, but nothing was tenser than the awkward silence between the two.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue." She spoke meekly while cradling the wet kitten in the crook of her elbow. He was relieved that she was the first to speak, it saved him the trouble. He was still recovering from the bruise to his ego. He felt stupid for not realizing sooner and assuming the worst.

"It was no problem Ma'am, though now I am a little embarrassed by the situation." He confessed abashedly. She grinned and waved her free hand dismissively.

"Oh no please, don't be embarrassed. It's the thought that counts." She insisted kindly "Not many people would have done what you did. I recently saw on the news that this woman took a selfie with a suicidal man."

"A Selfie, ma'am?" He questioned, perplexed.

"You know, when you take a picture of yourself it's called a selfie. It's a whole big thing on the internet." She explained in a lackadaisical manner.

"I see." He murmured, finding the whole explanation highly bizarre.

"Olivia Thorne." She abruptly introduced. She thrust a hand in his direction. Steve smiled softly and accepted the handshake gently.

"Steve Rodgers." He released her hand and she continued to smile widely. The bottom half of her thick frames dug into the apples of her cheeks. The large droplets of water on the surface of her glasses had dried. She had a pair of glittering amber eyes behind long dark lashes. Steve was a little entranced by them.

"Steve, it's nice to meet you. Strange as it was." She uttered with a casual lift of her shoulders.

"Same here Ma'am."

A silence fell between them again. Steve struggled to find more words. He averted his attention to the dark skies, but he could feel her watching him.

 _She must think I'm some fool_. Steve was still uncomfortable being around a woman without being aware of every inch of his skin. He suddenly felt like he was a five foot three asthmatic again. With two left feet and inability to talk to a woman without irritating them. He needed to get away.

"I should head back, before the rain comes down harder than it already is." He excused himself quickly "It was nice to meet you Miss Olivia."

When he acknowledged her again he was surprised to see her shoulders slump in disappointment. He hesitated, unsure of what to do next. She grinned which confused him even more.

"I guess I'll see you around; when the next cat that needs saving comes along." She obviously saw his desperate need to get away. He was thankful that she hadn't pointed him out on it. He nodded dumbly and turned his attention to the road.

He loitered to the very edge of the canopy. Heavy drops of rain pelted the side walk, the roads were practically black from the assault. The shower was so thick that it was hard to see past the first ten feet of land.

"You know! "She called out, his head turned in her direction "The rain is still coming down pretty hard. You want to have a cup of coffee while waiting it out?"

Her offer was sincere and something about her endearing smile that promised him a pleasant time. He suddenly began to wonder why he was so desperate to get away from the woman. Clearly someone who would risk their lives in a storm to save a cat should be great company.

The tenseness in his broad shoulders melted away like butter on a steam grate. He returned her smile as dashingly as he could and nodded in acceptance.

"That would be great Ma'am." He said and began to approach her again. Her smile brightened and the kitten meowed and curled up further into her arm. He chivalrously opened the door. The warmth from within the well light café flooded their systems. Steve hadn't realized how cold he was till the heat from the furnace within the store warmed him.

"You know you can just call me Olivia." She insisted as she stepped in ahead of him. "I am not that old. Despite the haggard appearance."

Steve chuckled, chagrinned and nodded agreeably.


	2. Jelly Beans

**I did not expect feed back so soon. Thanks a lot for reading the story ^^.**

 **blackjacksdonuts: haha I can't believe my Derek story got you here. This is a surprise, usually its my Johnny Storm one ^^. Well Olivia isnt as bubbly as Megra is but hopefully you will still like her. Thanks for the review, cant wait to hear what you think of this chapter :)**

 **TheRealTayler13: Sure thing dear, here you go :)**

 **rate or review please :)**

 **Ps: Steve does that thing.**

 **xx**

 **SSC**

* * *

"Wait hold on." Steve paused in the process of raising his mug of coffe to his lips when Olivia's astonished words distracted him.

"You are in New York for a visit?" she repeated her expression reflecting her disbelief.

"Yes." He responded, took a sip of his coffee and then smiled at her "Why is that hard to believe?"

"Well after the mass destruction of most of Manhattan and the fact that this is a popular world domination sight. I didn't really think people would want to come here. Except for those, extreme tourists."

Steve had to agree, the woman had a point. He also had to acknowledge that he was enjoying her company. When they first walked into the coffee shop the place was empty except for that one inspired writer at one of the singles tables. Typing away urgently at his laptop. They found a booth near the window with a view of the passing traffic.

Olivia sat on the opposing side of the booth and kept the kitten carefully tucked in her arm and under the table. Steve was curious about why there wasn't much protest from the little cub, only to find out it was sleeping peacefully.

One of the waitresses, dressed in a simple peach coloured blouse, tucked into a knee length white skirt with a black waist apron on top, took their orders. Two cream coffees and rushed off. Due to the lack of customers, their drinks arrived efficiently.

An hour into their talk, the rain had turned into drizzle but Steve was in no hurry to leave.

"Most come to pay their respects and help with the rebuilding. Alien invasion is a popular way to attract attention." The Captain mused kindheartedly.

"Is that why you are here? To help rebuild?"

"Yes, a...friend of mine had had a lot of damage done to one of his buildings. I offered to support." He answered, her features immediately softened to sympathy.

"Oh, I am sorry for your friend." She said with the coffee cup nestled between her small hands. He was a little mesmerized by the way she brushed at the white ceramic with the padded base of her thumbs.

"It was an ugly building anyway, gives him a chance to redecorate. But it seems my help wasn't as needed as I thought. People had recovered fast." He admitted earnestly. Steve had returned from his little trip across America with the idea that New York would still be under construction. But his few weeks away had felt like months because whole towers that were brought down were back up and more glorious than before. This included the Stark Tower that had been newly appointed as the Avengers HQ.

Despite Tony's dismissal, Steve couldn't help but think the genius had taken the Captain's "ugly building" comment to heart.

"Time and a lot of acceptance, I suppose." Steve was quick to hear the faint despair in her voice. He looked to find she had lowered her gaze to the brim of the mug. Her eyelids were heavy with sadness and the smile on her lips was beginning to waver.

He was tempted to ask her of her troubles. Clearly the mentioning the destruction from the Battle of New York had caused a stirring of emotions. Maybe she lost her home like many others? Her place of work? Or worse…family.

He wanted to ask, but it felt out of place, he had just met her.

"So!" she abruptly exclaimed, willing away any trace of melancholia with a bright grin.

"You get through the usual tourist sites that weren't destroyed?"

He was stunned and took a moment to answer.

"No not really, I got lost once trying to find the grocery store and I just gave up on the whole exploring the city thing." He blurted out "I am being relocated to Washington actually, in a few weeks."

"Oh no, you shouldn't give up so easily, I know New York is a little extravagant." Her words drifted off into an inaudible murmur. Steve couldn't help but smile in amusement at the contemplative look she wore while rubbing her chin.

"Tell you what, I'll show you around."

"Really?" Steve perked up, he was not expecting the offer.

"Yeah, I know this place inside and out—ish." She made a slanting gesture with her right hand "It would be fun to introduce you to everything."

"That is most kind of you, Ma'am. But you don't have to bother yourself." Despite the words that left his lips. Steve was secretly hoping he wouldn't have to venture modern day NYC by himself.

"It's no bother, honestly. I used to explore this city all the time with my niece." She abruptly cleared her throat and broadened her smile.

"So, where would you like to start?"

"The grocery store would be good." He answered sheepishly and took the last gulps of his coffee.

"Grocery store it is. In fact I am going to go ahead and show you like five of them. I hope you don't mind if I buy a bagel first, I like to snack and walk."

Steve sat up in alarm, she didn't waste any time. He found that admirable about her, plus his fridge was running out of content.

As if sensing Olivia's urge to depart, the waitress returned with a round brown tray pressed to her thighs.

"Hey can I get you two anything else?" She asked while leaning over slightly.

"A cream cheese bagel to go, if you have any of those." Olivia ordered politely while adjusting the frame of her glasses.

"We sure do, what about you Sir?"

"Nothing for me thanks." Steve responded reticently.

"Meow."

Steve and Olivia immediately tensed at the soft mewl that called out from under the table.

The waitress slowly turned her attention away from Captain America and to Olivia.

"Is that a kitten?" The attendant asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry you must have a no pet's policy but I literally just found him outside in the rain. " Olivia began to stutter out an apology and brought up the small fur ball that took up her palms.

Steve looked to the young waitress. He was expecting to see a cross worker ready to dismiss the both of them. Instead, the woman was smiling brightly with a wide adoring gaze directed at the feline.

"Aw, poor guy." She cooed, abandoning the tray on to their table and immediately scooping up the kitten into her hands. The animal mewled again and didn't protest as the strange woman held it to her chest.

Olivia and Steve exchanged relieved glances as the waitress continued to pet and show affection to the adorable cat.

"Don't worry Jennifer stepped out for few hours so there won't be any problems." She assured and kissed the top of the animal's head of downy fur.

"No there won't, no there won't." She tutted her voice soft and delicate.

Steve couldn't help but smile at the sight. The little cat was clearly enjoying the petting. Olivia's laughter caught his attention.

"How about a little saucer of milk for the little guy? On the house." The bubbly waitress suggested as she tenderly handed the four month old kitten back to his rescuer.

"Wow, thanks." Steve uttered in wonder and appreciation. Olivia was nodding in stunned gratitude while beaming up at the waitress.

"No problem hun." She winked and returned to the cashier.

Steve turned to Olivia who was juggling to holding the energized kitten. He was trying to crawl up to her shoulder, she had tried to stop him but eventually gave up. Steve watched as the cat climbed up and nestled into the crook of her neck, making her flinch. He couldn't help but laugh a little at the sight.

"So I guess you are going to take him home with you huh?"

"I don't think I have a choice at this point."

* * *

Steve Rodgers was looking forward to heading out the next morning. The night before Olivia had chivalrously helped him find a grocery store with the easiest possible route. She had even confiscated his phone while he held her cat. It was to show him how to use Google maps. Steve was very impressed by how modern technology made things easier. He even found a pastry shop close to his apartment thanks to a popular food blog.

Olivia had managed to show him three grocery store plus laundry when her cellphone rang. She had to cut the expedition short due to a hair appointment.

Steve had felt a tinge of disappointment, considering it was the first time since the battle when he hadn't felt lonely. But she was eager to exchange phone numbers and wanted to meet him again the next day. Steve was more than happy to agree to the plans.

So he stood at the front of that same pastry shop, brushing away the crumbs of the croissant he ate, off his brown leather jacket. He felt a little vulnerable standing by himself and towering over most of the people in Manhattan. But the busy New Yorkers hardly noticed him as they went about their tasks that Sunday morning.

"Steve!"

The good Captain turned to acknowledge the familiar voice that yelled out his name. Being a very tall super solider, it was easy to find the arm that was waving frantically at him from the incoming morning (pedestrian) traffic.

It was a woman. She was dressed in a simple black top and knee length white skirt that squished around her legs at her eager strides towards him. He had trouble recognizing the woman. She had short voluminous dark hair that fell over thick black frames. It took him a moment of stunned silence to realise it was—

"Olivia?"

"Yeah." She had halted in front of him. Watching him uncertainly and hesitant to approach by reading his perplexed body language.

"Wow I—"Steve shook his head, dispelling his shock "Sorry I had trouble recognizing you for a moment."

Her dark brows lifted up from behind her glasses. She lowered her gaze to her attire and pinched her chiffon skirt.

"Is it cause I am wearing dry clothes?" Her teasing tone immediately eased him.

"I like your hair." He commented with a smile. Steve was surprised by the blush that instantly coloured her pretty face.

"Thanks," She said, her voice confident despite the fidgety way she scratched at the back of her head "I wanted to cut it for a while but kept delaying it. Yesterday made me realize that long hair and inclement weather do not mix. Isn't bob a weird name for a hair cut?"

"Could be worse, it could be Bert."

Her laughter that followed was full of ease "You are funny."

Steve hadn't realized she had been holding an object in her hand until she abruptly thrust it in his direction.

"Jelly Bean?" She offered. It was a small, cylindrical, plastic container. Within it were tiny kidney shaped sweets in various different shades and colours. Fascinated he peered down at them in wonder.

"Never tried one before." Steve confessed.

"Oh in that case, this should be your first." She was quick to fish out a bean for him and Steve accepted it with an open palm.

"You can't go wrong with caramel corn." She said. He stared down at the jelly bean. It was a white with little flecks of kernel yellow. He quickly plopped it into his mouth and was instantly amazed by the bursts of flavor on his tongue. He felt like he was back in the 1940s, waiting in line for a movie with Bucky while lazily nibbling on a popcorn.

"That is something." He murmured in awe. She grinned and poured a few more beans into his palm. They walked down the sidewalk in a pleasant silence. Steve was eagerly eating away at the rainbow of sweets in his palm.

"So, Steve where you from?" She asked curiously.

"Brooklyn, but it was a little different when I left." He answered truthfully as his gaze moved about the city, watching the busy people bustle about. Due to it being a weekend the pedestrians were wearing more colorful clothes than the usual blue and white collar related job attire he was used to seeing.

"That's usually the case isn't it?" She said amiably, his attention moved back to her. The smiling understanding in her expression made him feel more at ease.

"What about you, are you from the city?" He inquired while plopping another bean into his mouth.

"Actually I just moved back here after living with my parents for a while. They are in Winterville, North Carolina." She answered softly.

"Oh I went there once, it's a peaceful place." He said enthusiastically, she smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah but I've always been the city gal. Moved here straight after college to start my business."

"In?"

"Web design."

Steve blinked, marveled by her response.

"You designed the websites on the internet?"

Steve could tell from the way she grinned and bit her lip that she was trying to prevent laughing at his dubious question. He was grateful that she hadn't.

"Well not all of them, but I get clients who want their website to look a certain way and I am the girl for the job. Plus I like working from home, I get to wear my pajamas all day."

"Now that sounds like a job I wouldn't mind." He commended pensively "But you probably already know what I do."

He sent a surreptitiously glance that did not go unnoticed by her. Her smile grew.

"Yeah, Captain." She teased. He blushed.

"Your job is way more interesting though." She continued and stared wistfully up at him "I mean travelling, kicking ass, intergalactic ass. Saving lives, if I had the fitness level you do I would probably not have my butt planted to a chair all day."

She rubbed her chin in thought then added "Actually, I probably would."

He laughed, charmed by her words.

"It has its ups and downs." He said with casual shrug "I've always wanted to help people I am just glad I get to do it. I am treasuring the calm I get right now, before I get pulled back into the field."

Steve averted his attention to the skies. For a few seconds he admired the beautiful endless blue sky with its downy white clouds.

"Oh right." It was the enthusiasm that had dimmed in her voice that immediately grabbed his interest once again. Olivia had lowered her gaze guilty.

"Sorry I shouldn't have brought it up, kicking ass is probably the last thing you want to think about." She said as she began to nervously pinch at the rim of the transparent container. Steve regretted having made her feel shamefaced and quickly tried to reassure her.

"No no it's fine really, I don't mind. You put into a more...colourful perspective."

"Really? Me? The girl who said intergalactic ass?" She questioned smiling unsurely with an urban lift of one dark brow. The frantic bobbing of his head made her grin widen.

"You know you are awfully optimistic for an older fella."

Steve deadpanned and she bit her lower lip to prevent herself from laughing.

"I prefer you tease me about my age than my misunderstanding yesterday." He admitted bashfully.

"Aw it's alright, you are allowed your senile moments." She teased and gently bumped her shoulder against larger arm. Steve sighed and sent her a feigned look of exasperation while trying not to smile at the same time.

She raised her palms up in surrender with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Okay I am stopping I'm sorry, it's just too easy with you."

He didn't mind, he liked witnessing this open carefree side of her.

"So, where are you taking this old man?" He questioned as they continued down the sidewalk.

"Don't know if I should ask this but do you like ice cream Steve?" She inquired uncertainly.

"Yeah, why didn't you know if you should ask me that?"

"Well considering the fact that you had been iced out—so to speak—didn't know if you wanna relive the memory."

Steve gazed down at the cheeky way she beamed up and him and didn't know if he should sigh or laugh.

"Through ice cream? Really?"

"I don't know, I was just being considerate." She said with an innocent little heave of her shoulders "This is great though because I have been having the biggest ice cream craving all day. Ever had cookie dough?"

"No." He responded after a moment of consideration, she gaped in horror.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat."

Steve couldn't help but chuckle at her dramatic, high pitched wail.

"By that exaggerated 'what'I am going to safely assume that you are surprised." He mused and plopped another jelly bean into his mouth. He couldn't help but pout at the realization that there was only one more left in his hand.

"Damn straight, but it's fine cause you are going to love it." She stated confidently.

"I have no doubt, these jelly beans are amazing." He mused and took the very last one.

"Oh well, here take it all." Olivia unexpectedly placed the entire can of candy into his hand before he could deny it.

"But it's yours." He tried to hand it back to her but she refused.

"Forget about it, I probably won't finish that anyway." From the dismissive wave of her hands, Steve couldn't help but hesitantly accept the confectionery

"So, how is the kitten?" He asked conversationally.

"Needy but I don't mind, he makes it cute. I gave him a name."

"Oh what is it?"

"Anakit." She answered with a proud lift of her chin "Like Anakin but a cat—"

"I understood that reference." He cut in with an enthusiasm that made his blue eyes glitter.

"This is surprising, when did you watch Star Wars?" She asked after recovering from her astonishment. Steve grinned and shrugged smugly.

"Tony kept bugging me to, it was five out of the ten things on my list that I had done."

"Oh, do you have this list on you?" She wondered. Steve was eager to show her and stopped consuming the jelly beans in order to fish out his pocket book from within the recess of his jacket. It was a palm sized, rectangular note book with a rusted brown cover and black spine. Steve always thought the book looked deceivingly tiny in his hands but it seemed larger in hers.

He watched her as she tucked back a thick lock of her hair behind her ear and then opened the book delicately. Her amber eyes skimmed over his pen strokes with a pensive look on her face. He saw the occasional smirk of amusement.

"Not bad, Nirvana." She mused glancing up at him. "I'm guessing most of these are Stark's suggestions."

Steve was taken aback by her accurate deduction.

"Yeah, do you know Tony?"

"I've met him once—briefly at an event." From the tightness in her voice and the way she had her eyes fixated on the book, he guessed she didn't have the best opinion on the Stark protégé. Then again, neither did he when he first met Tony.

"The web design company I used to work for created their website, but that was back in twenty ten." He nodded in acknowledgment, she flashed him a quick smile and turned her attention back to the book.

"You should add Star Trek too, but that might take you a while to get through. I have the box set, I'll lend it to you." She suggested and handed the book back to him. Steve didn't really know what a 'Star Trek' was. He hoped the title was self-explanatory, he had come to discover most Sci-fi related titles were. He had to appreciate her generosity considering he is still a stranger to her, despite her knowing of his alter ego.

"That's nice of you, thanks." He commended. Olivia was a little oblivious to his gratitude and continued to ramble on quietly animatedly with her arms.

"Then of course you will have to watch E.T not to mention Space Odyssey. But then again I'm more of a fantasy lover myself, which is why I can't help but notice Lord of The Rings isn't on here." She abruptly stopped, realizing that all she had received from Steve was silence.

"Am I overwhelming you? Because I can understand how this might be overwhelming."

Steve chuckled and shook his head. He had to admit, her consideration was refreshing.

"Not at all, please continue." He insisted and picked up a white bean with brown specks on it. After several jelly beans, he had now found a favourite: Toasted Marshmallow.

"Are you sure?" she asked uncertainly "Because at the rate I'm going you are probably going to need a bigger book."

Even though her words were meant to be caution, he saw the spark of an idea in her amber eyes.


	3. Stunned

**I'm soooo sorrry for taking so long to publish this chapter. Event Management is no fun when there are three events happening at the same time. Anyway I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible though that would take another week :/. Please forgive?**

 **Rate and Review please :D**

 **xx**

 **SSC**

* * *

It had been three weeks since the first time Steve was given a tour of New York by Olivia. He was amazed by what she had shown him so far. Olivia was a major food enthusiast or "foodie" as she called it. So most of the places they went to were restaurants. But he didn't mind, the food of the modern age was always new, exciting and delicious. Along with Olivia's company, he had nothing to complain about.

She took him to a few vintage stores. He had bought a classic turntable (since the sub-woofer set in his apartment was a hazard to work). She had shared his enthusiasm in the purchase and brought him a collection of records to listen to. Steve was amazed by her generosity and frequently commended her on it. But Olivia was modest in the relaxed sort of way. It reminded him of someone.

In fact a lot of things about Olivia Thorne reminded him of a significant other. He had the hunch that it might have been Peggy. Olivia shared the same physical features such as her short dark hair and round amber eyes. Steve guessed it was these things and the more skin deep aspects of Olivia that made him comfortable around her.

They had planned another outing that cool September morning. The idea was to meet at a known place, but Olivia sent him a text early in the morning. He had only seen it after he had returned from his run.

 **I hope you don't mind a slight change of plan. Mind meeting up at my place?**

Olivia didn't text with the usual abbreviations that Steve had more trouble deciphering than Morse code. However she did love abusing punctuation marks to make faces much like Natasha.

Steve took an embarrassingly long time to reply but once was done he decided to take a shower and change into fresh clothes. He put his usual pair of faded blue jeans, white shirt paired with his signature brown leather jacket.

Living in New York he had gotten into the habit of wearing a cap. The people easily recognized him as the star spangled hero. He didn't mind the attention and demand for autographs when he was alone, with Olivia it was a different matter.

He had been to Olivia's apartment before. He had escorted her home a few times and briefly lingered by the open door to gaze into the apartment, but he had never actually been inside. Steve wondered why Olivia asked him to meet him there. He knew he will have an answer once he meets her.

Steve arrived at the apartment building with a brown paper bag at hand. The flat was located in the Flatiron district. The building was ten stories tall and the lingering scent of fresh white paint permeated the air when he first stepped to the front porch.

He pressed down on the intercom to her door and her voice called out, cheerful as ever. She buzzed him in and insisted he let himself in at the door. Steve climbed up the steps to the third floor. His movements were rigid as he struggle to find her door but eventually found the number.

312 it read in bold, metal numbers on a dark brown mahogany door. He hesitated for a moment, feeling a rush of blood to his face.

Why am I nervous? Steve couldn't find any justification in his body's sudden anxiousness. He has spent time with Olivia before. But then he was suddenly aware he was entering her home. Where they would be alone, behind walls.

He shook away the feeling. They are just friends , he shouldn't be having such thoughts in his mind. That's when he noticed the door was slightly a jar. the sight of it made him waver uncomfortably for a moment before stepped forward.

He rapped his wide knuckles on the door while simultaneously pushing open the door. He was greeted by a four feet long foyer with a framed picture of tall gentlemen in gleaming grey armor and a helmet . The eye area of the helmet was a golden and chromic and made the wearer seem mysterious.

Beneath the picture frame was a modest, black shoe shelf. He couldn't help but notice the tiny pair of baby blue sandals that were too small to be for an adult. He recalled Olivia mentioning her niece before, he assumed they were hers.

Does the child live with Olivia?

He heard two hushed voices from the area the foyer opened into.

"Anybody home?" He called out.

"Nope!" He heard her teasingly cry out. Steve stood unsure of how to respond until Olivia smiling face appeared from the bend into the living room. He was amazed by the immediate rush of excitement he felt at the sight of her. He had to admit, her smile was contagious.

She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt that hung past her hips. Her top was paired with loose paid pants. The hems of the pants draped all the way down over her feet, only her tiny toes poked out. He knew he was right to guess they were her pajamas. He also found the attire highly adorable.

Also, he felt over dressed.

"Morning, I brought bagels."He announced lifting up the brown back to level with his wide chest. He didn't think it was possible but her amber eyes lit up even further.

"Bless you." She breathed out with an intense relief. He grinned as she ushered him in and took the paper bag from his grip. Once Steve was safely inside she shut the door and smiled apologetically up at him.

"Sorry I am a little sloppy." She expressed contritely as they walked further into the foyer "I got slapped in the face with some work and I am still trying to get it done."

Steve understood, she worked from home. Besides it was a week day and he was pretty sure he was the only one in Manhattan without any laborious activities. He quickly admired her living room.

It was laid back, cool wooden floors and white walls. The bursts of colour were all in the furniture. There was a large stone blue, modern sectional style couch. It was right at the centre with a low, black coffee table boxed inside the area. The couch faced a wide screen TV and on it other side was a eight feet long window with a view of the tall, Manhattan buildings. The glass doors exited out on to a quaint balcony.

To Steve's left was an open, island kitchen. With starry night marble counters and white ceramic four by four square tiles adorning the walls ,under the bright yellow cabinets. There was a separate counter, adjacent to the cleaning and cooking area. It had two tall stools facing it in a small it. Steve guessed it to be her dining area when he noticed the empty places on the counter.

He liked the apartment. It was quirky with its vintage Star Wars posters and colorful plush pillows.

But what caught his attention the most was the figure at her desk. It was a man and he was sitting with his back to Steve. From his hunched posture, large black baggy t-shirt and scrawny elbows. Steve wasn't sure if he was a man at all, a young boy maybe?

He was clicking away hurriedly on her computer screen using the mouse, unaware of the Cap.

Steve slowly glanced down at Olivia who was happily munching on a bagel.

"Who is that?" He asked.

"Oh right, my bad." She was jolted into an alerted state and immediately stopped eating.

"Yo Skeeter!" She yelled out with a volume that surprised our heroic captain. A long skinny neck attached to a grey beanie emerged from between frail shoulders.

"Yeah?" Skeeter spoke in a very lazy, drawled out voice. He hadn't bothered to turn to acknowledge them.

"Leave that for a moment and get over here, I need to introduce you to someone." She ordered much like an older sister. Steve watched the young man's movements.

Just like his low voice, the man's actions were the epitome of lethargic. He took painstakingly long moments to rise from the chair and pull himself away from the monitor. Then he turned and began approaching them in slow, sliding steps. The man's large shirt fell back his tall lanky frame and down his hips. It gave the illusion of his torso being much longer than accurate. He wore faded blue jeans that were also a size too big for him.

He had a very narrow face, high cheek bones and very dry chapped lips. His eyes were a murky green and were focused on the Captain almost uninterestedly.

"Skeeter this is Steve." Olivia introduce from between them. The lanky man's height was evident next to her smaller frame. Steve guessed him to be around five foot seven. The man smelt of smoke and cheap deodorant. Steve was instantly suspicious of him.

"Skeeter is my go to, animations guy and a good friend." Olivia added cheerfully and gave a wide pat to the man's back "I work with him on most of my projects."

"Hey." Steve smiled and greeted amiably.

"Duuude." Skeeter droned out in awe despite the jaded look in his eyes. He gave Steve a once over as a high pitched whistle escaped his lips.

"You are like straight out of fitness mag." Skeeter expressed. Steve blinked in surprise before he could utter bashful thank you Skeeter had invaded his personal space.

"What's your secret man?" The younger man insisted chin raised and eyes squinted.

"Secret?" Rodgers echoed dubiously, uncomfortable by the man's closeness. Skeeter leaned back and continued to observe him.

"I mean how the hell are you so fit?" He reworded. Steve stuttered to find an answer. Radioactive spider felt like a easier thing to say.

"He runs." Olivia murmured while surreptitiously munching on her bagel again.

Steve glanced at her to find her grinning mirthfully up at him, her eyes dancing with hilarity. He had come to understand that Olivia loved to tease and joke and he didn't mind. He understood yet his reaction was always a reddened face.

"Awesome." Skeeter announced, satisfied by the explanation "So how do you two know each other?"

"He helped me rescue Anakit and we've been friends since." Olivia answered smiling from ear to ear. At the sound of his name Anakit meowed from somewhere within the couch. This caught Steve's immediate attention. He looked over to find the kitten on the arm rest. It was preparing to jump by wiggling its fuzzy, grey behind and leaning into his hind legs simultaneously.

He pounced and landed successfully on to the rug, but tumbled a little from the impact. Steve's heart warmed at the sight of the tiny animal. He was healthier and more lively than the drenched, cold kitten he had helped rescue. The feline bounded in their direction and stopped to purr and press its tiny body against Olivia's bare feet.

Olivia had finished off her bagel and leaned down to scoop up the kitten into her arms. It came willingly and continued to purr and curl into her elbow. But then it noticed Steve, from either his scent or presence and suddenly his owner was forgotten. The kitten turned its tiny head and focused his blue beady eyes on the Captain and simply stared.

"That's real sweet of you man. Cats need a little lovin' too, dogs are overrated man." Skeeter spoke up, distracting Steve from the kitten's curious stares.

"He just says that because a Chihuahua bit him in the leg." Olivia grumbled playfully.

"That was not a dog. It was a freaking rat, man." Skeeter exclaimed passionately.

"I could have gotten the bubonic plague or some shi—" His rant was brought to a halt when he spotted the open paper bag in Olivia's other not occupied by a cat.

"Hey, bagels. Thanks man." He collected the paper bag and shoved his entire arm into the bag.

"Don't mention it...man." Steve responded courteously despite his teasing undertone. Skeeter grinned and wandered off back to the desk with the bag in his hand. Steve wondered if he would ever see those bagels again, considering he had brought them for Olivia. But she didnt seem to mind so he shrugged it off.

"Well he is interesting." Steve said looking to Olivia who was watching him.

"I was kinda hoping you had a chance to meet him, so I could see that expression on your face." She uttered while gesturing to his features.

"What expression?" He inquired. Anakit began to meow whilst staring at Steve. Olivia ignored the cat's wailing and smiled deviously.

"The kind you make when you feel overwhelmed and confused, it's really cute." Steve knew she had meant it in a casual, friendly way. But he still couldn't help but feel aware of every inch of his skin from the flattery. Olivia was oblivious to this Anakit began to squirm in her arms and stretched its paws out to Steve.

"I think he wants you to hold him?" She observed as she held the kitten with the bend under her thumb positioned under its arms.

"I've never held a kitten before." Steve confessed anxiously.

"Well it's not really holding but more, him climbing you. Despite its tiny claws it hurts." She warned and gestured the animal to him. The kitten was deceptively loud for such a small thing. It was hard to ignore its cries. Steve nervously accepted with two open hands. Olivia smiled sweetly and gently placed the feline in his hands.

She was right. The animal wanted nothing more than to climb. Anakit was a lot more steady in his crawl up Steve arm than Olivia. Then again, it made sense considering the width of his large arms. The kitten balanced himself on the breadth of Steve's shoulder and sat there all poised and majestic.

Steve was marveled by this.

"Skeeter is harmless." Olivia continued to speak even though her attention was fixated on the cat upon the Avenger's shoulder.

" I hire him when I need help with the animating side of things and he has a vast knowledge of code."

Steve blinked. Olivia had just uttered a few words he did not comprehend.

"I didn't understand anything of what you just said, but from what I gather it does sound important." He responded earnestly. She laughed but not in a condescending way, he had never heard arrogance in her laugh and doubted if she ever could be arrogant. Steve gathered she laughed at most thing, as if anything amused her. He didn't mind, it was a contagious thing.

He suddenly flinched. The kitten was purring by his ear, it was the oddest sensation.

"Are you going to be working all day? Because I can leave so you won't be disturbed." Steve insisted chivalrously. Olivia's eyes abruptly widened and she shook her head frantically in alarm.

"No I am practically done. Skeeter is just copying a few things to take with him. Give me a few minutes to get into fresh clothes."

Steve smiled, his heart warming with relief. He didn't want to leave.

"Yes Ma'am." He said with a firm nod. She smiled and rushed off. Steve watched her disappear into another short corridor to his right. He knew they led to the bedrooms. Once he heard the door shut, he decided to explore the living space.

The kitten let out a sharp cry and tumbled forward down his chest. Steve panicked and stealthily caught the animal before it fell. He cursed himself forgetting the presence of the creature, but the kitten didn't seem vengeful. Steve muttered an apology on instinct and gently settled the animal down on to the nearby couch.

"So how has the tour been, man?" Skeeter's question dragged Steve's attention away from the cat. The young male was seated at the spinning office chair but he was facing the Captain. Skeeter had kept the brown bag of bagels on the work table. He was still half way through his own bread. His mouth was stuffed and the scruff on his chin had a smear of cream cheese.

"Olivia has been great. I learned a lot and things are a lot less, confusing." Steve replied.

"I know what you mean man, life here is like eat or be eaten. But once you find a stable rhythm, it's all good." Skeeter stated philosophically before shoving the last of his bagel into his mouth.

Steve found the man's words to be wise. A stable rhythm. It was a simple way of putting things, maybe that's what he needed to find.

"So how long have you two known each other?" Steve inquired while strolling forward.

"Around five years. " Skeeter answered with a shrug "Though I didn't see her for the whole of last year. But that's to be expected ya know."

"What do you mean?" The soldier raised, his fair brows furrowing in concern. Skeeter's tone was much too grave for his liking.

The young man tensed up a little "She didn't tell you about Norah?"

Norah. Olivia's niece. Steve remembered once when they were at a restaurant she had said that name and seemed to instantly regret it. Steve did not forget the flash of despair in her eyes.

"She mentioned her a few times." He answered nonchalant.

"Uh, maybe it's better if Oli told ya herself." Skeeter hesitated while rubbing at the back of his thin neck "I wouldn't want to say something I shouldn't."

Steve's interest had been peaked. He wanted to know who this child and what exactly had happened in Olivia's past. But at the same time he knew to be respectful. There were certain things in his past he did not wish for anyone to find our be forced to reveal. Maybe she would tell him, in her own time, when she was comfortable.

"Yeah." Steve nodded agreeably "You are right."

There was a awkward silence between the two males. Steve expected to find Skeeter watching him uncertainly, but he wasn't. Skeeter was staring a head pensively. the expression of a man who carried a weight in his heart that he wished to express.

"After what happened I didn't think she would ever really bring herself to smile or even get out of bed." Skeeter confessed. Steve listened intently. The idea of Olivia not having a smile on her face seemed impossible but he didn't dare disagree.

The animators attention darted back to the soldier and his lips curved up in a small smile "But there is something about you man, she is—she isn't faking it."

Steve blinked in wonder once more. He wasn't expecting to hear that.

"Oli I'm making a move." Skeeter abruptly yelled out.

"Alright, thanks again Skeeter!" Olivia hollered from somewhere within the room.

"No problem, ill drop by tomorrow to pick up the check."

"I'll be here." She announced. Skeeter turned his smiling face to Steve and his grin widened.

"Nice seeing ya man." He said and lightly patted the Captain on his muscular arm.

"You too ." Steve responded politely with a nod.

"Skeeter is just fine dude, no need to be so formal it's all good." The animation specialist insisted with a amused smirk. Steve watched as Skeeter took his leave, stopping to pat the cat on his way out.

Olivia emerged from her room a few moments later. She was dressed in a pair of black leggings and a lose discolored grey t-shirt with the words "Red Hot Chilli Peppers" printed in white on it. She sent him a sweet smile and walked past him to pick up the brown paper bag off her desk. She searched inside it while returning to him and gave him a look of bewilderment.

"Did you bring extra bagels knowing we will be walking?" She asked while shaking the bag in her grip and looking at him questioningly. Steve beamed down at her.

"You like to snack and walk right?"

Her grin widened to the point where they lit up her amber eyes.

"You are pretty awesome, Steve." She said and affectionately bumped her shoulder against him.

* * *

"Olivia!"

Steve was startled by the sudden exclamation he heard the moment he had entered the ice rink with Olivia. The sound had escaped the lips of a tall, slender woman. From her dark skin tone and head of unruly curls that suited her small face, Steve rightly guessed her to be of African descent. She wore a red and blue plaid scarf, paired with a grey woolly sweater and black skinny jeans. The hem of the jeans disappeared into a pair of ankle high, blue boots.

She bounded in their direction and didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around Olivia and embrace her tightly.

"Claire hey!" Olivia laughed and returned the hug just as lovingly. Claire pulled away and held Olivia at an arm's length, taking in her appearance.

"You will not believe how happy I am to see you." She said while grinning widely "You look well."

"It's a work in progress." Olivia uttered softly. Steve noticed the sudden shift in her enthusiasm, as if Claire's observation had reminded her of a sudden insecurity. She abruptly looked to him and there was no trace of that emotion anymore.

"This is my friend Steve." She said diverting Claire's attention to the man.

"Steve this is my best friend Claire." Olivia said motioning to the tall woman. They shook hands and the Captain smiled as charmingly as he could.

"Steve, you look awfully familiar." Claire pointed out, her dark eyes narrowed on him. He tensed but refused to let his smile falter as he released her hand.

"Yeah I get that a lot."

Claire wasn't convinced and continued to eye him. He anticipated the moment when her eyes widened and her lips parted in mute shock.

"Holy-"

 _Here it comes._

But before Claire went into a fan girl fit Olivia immediately stilled a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Claire, let's not get too excited." She warned gently, as her eyes darted about the room. The ice rink was deserted so Steve could relax from the thought of being mobbed like once before.

"I can't believe it, you are friends with Captain America!" Claire shrieked "How the heck did that happen?"

"In the most Captain America of ways, right Steve." Olivia said sending a cheeky smile his way. Steve blushed.

"More or less." He grinned and looked to her friend "It's nice to meet you Claire."

The woman was gaping openly, marveling at the sight of the Captain. He shifted his weight on his feet out of the awkwardness he felt.

"This is surreal. Well let me just thank you for all your efforts against those nasty aliens. Seriously. I know there has been a lot of criticism against the Avengers but at the same time, we would be nothing without you guys."

"It was nothing, but thank you." Steve felt his face was burning hot from the genuine praise. It didn't help but Olivia was paying very close attention to his actions.

"Seriously Olivia you could have warned me that you were bringing the nations hero. I would have dressed a lot better." Claire muttered in feigned annoyance, distracting Olivia from Steve.

"What are you talking about? You are wearing your plaid scarf, clearly it is a good day." Olivia responded warmly. Claire was immediately assured.

"Anyway you must be busy, I am just here to drop you off a little gift and to thank you, for everything you had done." Olivia began to rummage through her bag in search for the mysterious present she had purchased for her friend. But Claire stopped her with a gentle touch.

"Oh honey I would do anything for you." She said while grinning brightly "Why don't you guys stay for a bit? The ice rink doesn't open till late tonight."

"Oh how come?" Steve asked curiously.

"A very wealthy parent just booked the whole place for her kid's fifteenth birthday and the decorators won't be in till one." Claire replied eagerly while wiggling her eyebrows in delight.

"Come on, skate a little it will be fun!"

Claire rushed off before Olivia could utter a word of protest. They watched the woman speed off while carefully maneuvering her way through the rows of plastic chairs. Steve and Olivia were left at the entrance at the very top of the seating area. The ice rink was below, large and round and the focal point of all the plastic chairs that surrounded it.

"Well she won't be returning for a while." Olivia expressed with a sigh and then looked to Steve.

"Skate?" She suggested. Steve blinked unsure of how to respond, he sent a reluctant glance in the direction of the iced surface.

"You never skated before?"She asked noticing his uncertainty.

"Yes, once... It didn't end well." He admitted contritely.

"Was this pre serum days or post?"

"Pre."

"I'm sure a bit of ice can't hurt you now, besides its a load of fun." Olivia enthused.

"I don't know, it's awfully slippery."

"You fought Nazi's and aliens and this makes you nervous?" Steve had to agree, she did have a point.

"Come Steve." She uttered and gently elbowed his side and turned so her profile face him.

"Live a little."

Maybe it was the familiarity in her words or the contagious playful spirit. But Steve had to reluctantly agree.

* * *

Steve was disappointed to find that they did indeed have his size at the renting store.

"I'm still not sure about this." He uttered with his anxious stare focused on the entrance to the ice planes. He sat beside Olivia on one of the blue plastic chairs. Olivia was still lacing on her boots when his words had caught her attention.

"Well it's not like it's your first time on ice." She snorted. The moment those words had left her lips she immediately regretted it from the stunned silence at Steve's end.

"Shit." She cursed craning her neck to acknowledge him with a guilty look askance "That was a terrible joke, too soon?"

"No." Steve assured in between his laughter "Thanks for reminding me of that."

She grinned and shrugged, relieved that he didn't take himself too seriously. Steve watched as she easily stood up like an expert. There was no wobbling or tipping of any kind. She moved a bit to get accustomed to the white skates and then shuffled around to face him. The sharp blades dug into the rubbers floors and squeaked under the friction.

"Yeah like the 21st century isn't enough of a reminder." She joked and stretched her arms out to him, her palms open "If it helps you are in great hands, I am a fabulous skater."

"Really?" He asked while gripping her hands. They were warm and soft compared to the cool air that surrounded them. Steve wondered how she was able to withstand the chill so easily, she didn't even had a jacket on. With a heave, Olivia pulled him up. Steve's legs immediately wobbled from the lack of balance and his grip on her hand grew tighter.

"Heck yeah." She exclaimed to his previous question "But please don't hold it against me if I do not manage to hold your weight up in case you fall. You are very large."

Steve chuckled and nodded in reprieve "I can understand that."

They managed to get to the ice arena. Steve pressed himself against the plastic windows while gripping tightly at the metal support bars.

Meanwhile Olivia glided around with ease. He watched her for a moment, admiring the agile movements and sharp turns she made across the frozen water. Her hands were swinging a slow cadence to each progress as her strong legs pushed forward.

She eventually sprinted in his direction and came to a slow, steady stop.

"So it's fairly simple" She began to say as he clung to the border "It's just matter of getting used to being in skates first so let's stick to the walls till you adjust. Remember if you feel like you are about to fall, bend your knees okay. This way you avoid any injury."

"That does sound simple." He had to agree diplomatically, despite the nervous sweating. Olivia seemed to see through his bravado but didn't comment and simply smiled.

"I am sure you will master it in no time."

Steve hoped so.

They started slowly. Olivia held his arm as he attempted to tour over the ice while pressing his side against the barricade. His movements were rigid and hesitant but Olivia was patient with him.

She was right, it wasn't so hard. Once Steve had gotten over the initial fear he stepped away from the wall. It started with them holding hands at first in order to get the center of the arena. Olivia had advised that if he focused on an object then balancing would be easier, so he did. Instead of staring cautiously down at his feet he kept his gaze focus on her face.

"Yeah Steve you got it." Olivia cheered as Steve glided around the ice with ease. The captain was proud of himself. The cold air no longer bothered his lungs like it did when he was a kid. When Steve was in his late teens he had traveled with Bucky to the Rockefeller Ice Rink. It was during Christmas week and the place was crowded. He remembered how hesitant Bucky was but Steve was adamant.

He wanted to experience ice skating but it didn't last long. The air was too cold and had caused his sinuous and weak lungs to reacted badly. The night had ended with him waking up dizzily on a park bench with Bucky desperately trying to get him warm, while scolding him for being a stubborn idiot at the same time.

"It seems so." He noted and glided back to her.

"Up top." She exclaimed with her arms raised high. It took him a moment to realize that she wanted to celebrate with a high five. He laughed and clapped her gently on her open palms.

"Did you used to skate often?" He asked conversationally as they began to skate side by side.

"I hated it before, had a bad experience too. A full on collision with my brother when I was thirteen I think." She answered frowning at the memory. Ideally Steve would have winced at the story but the mention of her sibling caught him off guard.

"You have a brother?" He asked. Steve was surprised family hadn't come up when they had talked before. Then again they talked about everything else so open and passionately that there never seemed to be time.

"Yes, older by a few years." Despite the enthusiasm in her words, her eyes were guarded. As if she did not enjoy speaking about her brother "Anyway I really got into it when Norah lived with me. She loved to skate, she was pretty good at it."

"She doesn't like to skate anymore?" He asked.

Her pace slowed. The power in her strides had dulled and the brightness in her smile had dimmed.

"Norah died last year."

Steve stopped moving and almost lost his balanced if he hadn't angled his feet in time. He looked to her to find she was avoiding his gaze and had her attention focused on the milky white ice. Her lips were pressed down to a thin grim line.

"I'm so sorry Olivia." He murmured solemnly. A raspy laugh escaped her lips and she raised her gaze to meet his. Her smile was crooked like it was the flood gate that was holding back her sorrow.

"Cie la vie right." She said with a casual lift of her shoulder "She tried her best to fight the cancer but at that age it wasn't easy."

"How old was she?" He asked softly.

"Twelve." She whispered her gaze a far "Claire helped out a lot during the really hard days. She is on my list of people I need to see and thank when I was absent."

"Oh, how long is this list?" He inquired.

"Well I've made it through five people so far. Got around ten more? But I won't let it interfere with my detailed tour of New York for you."

"I don't mind, I like meeting new people." He insisted, she returned her smile and they continued their pace around circular ice plane. Steve wanted to help her meet all the people on her list. He knew how hard it would be, meeting everyone who knew the gruesome details of loss suffered. The sympathetic glances and hesitant body language, he didn't want her to go through it alone.

"Thanks Steve." She said after a moment of peaceful silence.

"For what?" He wondered looking to her.

"Not letting my sad past change your view of me."

He smiled and shook his head dismissively.

"I know how pity can make you feel small and then the people start tip toeing and avoiding the problem while being obvious all together." He said but then his smile wavered and his expression turned grave "But I also know it's not easy losing a child."

"She wasn't my kid." She countered defensively.

"Not biologically, but you love her." He didn't hold her passive tone against her. Olivia was trying to keep her emotions had bay when it was obvious she was crumbling on the inside. Steve hoped that it was the understanding in his voice that soothed her, because in the next moment she wasn't afraid to smile.

"I do." She whispered mainly to herself, her voice thick with emotion. For a minute there Steve wondered if he would have to comfort her. Panic took over him, he didnt know how he was going to. Will she cry? He would have to hold her. But the moment changed in an instant.

Olivia had pushed back her sorrow behind a large grin. Her eyes weren't shining yet but there was no trace of the sadness on her pretty face. She was once again the smiling, playful woman from earlier. The situation felt too familiar. He knew someone who was good about hiding their real feelings just as easily as Olivia.

"Ever had hot chocolate with marshmallows?" She asked, distracting him temporarily from his thoughts.

"Can't say I have." He answered honestly.

"Say what?" She voiced her wonder, clearly not expecting that answer.

"Steve, you worry me." She said, concern morphed her features for a moment till her smile willed the feeling away "It's the best post ice skating drink."

"Well then lead the way?" He asked chivalrously stepping to the side and gesturing to the exit.

"Lead the way? Heck I'm going to race you there." She announced challenging him. His eyes widened in shock, a protest ready at his lips.

"That's not fair, I am just a beginner." He argued. She laughed in a stage sinister manner and skated around him before returning to her spot.

"Tough odds Star-boy." She teased and went racing ahead of him, making a beeline for the exit. Steve stood in stunned silence when it finally hit him.

He had been wrong. It wasn't Peggy Carter that Olivia reminded him of.

It was Bucky.


	4. Hats

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! Seriously you guys are the best. So as a reward here is a new chapter. It's a little short than the previous one but I still hope you like it :)**

 **Croc9400: Aw thanks, well here is the more you were hoping for :). Sorry it isn't longer.**

 **Calliope's Scribe: Thanks! I hope you like the new installment ;).**

 **Shauna: Thank you, I hope you like this chapter too.**  
 **michen0897: Well here is more my friend, thank you ^^.**  
 **Demona Evernight: Oh wow thank you so much. Yeah I kinda did add a little Bucky-ness to her before the unveiling chapter. I am glad you noticed it :).**

 **Guys thank you so much for taking the time to review my story. Your praise really makes my day, but dont be afraid to critique :).**

 **xx**

 **SSC**

* * *

"Olivia this is gorgeous!" Claire practically shrieked at sight of the open velvet box on her lap.

After Steve's first proper ice skating lesson. Olivia bought him a warm cup of hot coco with marshmallows. They were having a quaint conversation about various topics while sipping on the drink. Steve enjoyed her company and the drink he was introduced to.

Claire had returned and joined them at the blue plastic chairs. They sat down on the row closest to the rink. Whilst Steve busied his hands with unlacing the strings of his skates. Olivia had handed her friend a royal blue velveteen box. It was rectangular in shape and Claire was shaking uncontrollably from the glee.

Steve looked to what this 'gorgeous' gift was. He was surprised by what he saw. It was a quill. It had a silver nib, sharp and pointed with delicate spiral designs along the alloy's surface. The feather had a porcelain spine and silky chocolate brown feathers with specks of white and gold. It was vintage and seemed priceless. From Claire's enthusiasm Steve gathered it was.

Steve looked to Olivia from the corner of his eyes and started longer than necessary. It was strange how people get accustomed to others the more you spend time with them. In Steve's example, he was starting to notice the little details about Olivia, ways to identify her. Like physical traits, Olivia had a birth mark on just above the corner of her upper lip. It suited her, when she smiled the little dot added that accent of mischief to her.

He didn't know why he was looking there in the first place, but he had just happened to see it. But it wasn't the physical traits he couldn't stop thinking about.

Since the moment he realized who she reminded him of, he couldn't stop comparing the two. They weren't exactly alike, but it was the subtle things. They way she talked, the way handled emotions hers and the people around her.

"Where on earth did you find this?" The curly haired woman demanded in hushed excitement. Olivia laughed at her friend's merriment.

"If I told you that the store owner would run out of customers considering you would be living there like a hermit, scaring everyone." Olivia teased gently knocking her shoulder against Claire.

"Touché." Her friend said with a simple shrug and hugged Olivia once more.

"Is that an actual feather?" Steve asked after being the silent witness of their friendship. He gently rolled the card cup between his palms.

"Eagle I think." Olivia assumed.

"Isn't it easier to write with pen?" He wondered.

"It's for my collection, plus I like acting like I am in a Jane Austen novel." Claire answered with a proud lift of her round chin. Steve didn't quite understand the fascination in that but Claire seemed to like it so he didn't judge.

"My little obsession was how Olivia and I met." Claire said, this grabbed his undivided attention.

"Oh?" He echoed slyly. Olivia groaned in a feigned annoyance and sent a glare at her friend.

"Not this story again." She grumbled.

"Come on, it's always a great ice breaker and I would know, I work with ice."

"Oh ha-ha." Olivia drawled dryly Steve was genuinely laughing.

"I want to hear it." He encouraged, eager to know about her past. Claire grinned, set her gift aside and leaned in. She hunched over her knees and Steve mimicked her movements.

"You see sweet Olli here is a bit of a collector herself." She whispered mysteriously and affectionately pinched her friend on the knee.

"Really, of quills?"

"Oh no." Claire droned with a slow, wide shake of her head "she likes hats."

"Hats?" Steve echoed in wonder "Like those Fuddy Duddies in the Victorian movies?"

"Fuddy Duddies." Claire giggled looking to Olivia who was equally amused by Steve's choice of description.

"That is so cute!" Claire screeched, she had her fingers curled into her palms as if she was resisting the urge to pinch him lovingly. A nervous laughter escaped his lips and began to wonder if a man his size should have said such childish word. He cautiously glanced at Olivia. She smiled in a way that immediately assured him.

"Not just that right Olli?" Claire cut in "There is a deeper meaning behind it, also not the only weird thing she is obsessed with."

Olivia sunk further into her chair. Steve observed her for a moment. Bucky reacted in similar ways when he was embarrassed. As if saying anything would only dig the grave deeper. Steve knew that despite the embarrassment Olivia still wanted him to know the story because it would amuse him.

Bucky never minded making a fool of himself for the purpose making another laugh. Especially Steve, when he was too sick to get out of bed and ended up being moody the entire day of rest.

"So anyway I see her at this thrift store and she is checking out this hat." Claire began to narrate and Steve listened intently "Real Mad Hatter type and it was obviously no interest to me, until I see what I had came to collect was attached to the hat."

"A quill was on the hat?" Steve marveled.

"Yeah, placed on this ribbon. I don't know who's wise idea that was, the pen tip was still on it." Claire expressed crossly.

"Well you have to admit the purple did look good against the velvet colour of it." Olivia added, her eyes glittering.

"It was an abomination." Claire argued "Anyway I'm not so good at interacting with strangers."

"Good thing your livelihood doesn't depend on it." Olivia teased under her breath and sent a sly glance in Steve's direction. He was quick to grasp the humor in her statement and grinned.

"Hey that's different." Claire bickered. Olivia raised her hands in surrender. Claire sighed and then continued her story.

"So I'm trying to figure out how to approach her and I get close and then all of a sudden she grabs my hand."

"Why?" The Captain asked while fighting back a laugh. He looked to Olivia for an explanation.

"I thought it was Norah behind me. " She said defensively "and this idiot didn't warn me till I had dragged her all the way to the counter while rambling about the damn hat."

"It was funny though." Claire giggled.

"Norah thought so." Olivia added faintly. The Avenger's leader look to his friend, that solemn mist was back in her eyes.

"So what is the meaning behind your hat obsession?" He asked at an attempt to distract her.

"It's a silly reason." Olivia said with a breathless laugh and a lazy wave of her hands "For one thing hats look amazing on me. Plus I feel more creative when it comes to my working process."

Steve sent a perplexed look in Claire's direction, the woman shrugged in acknowledgement.

"I don't get it either." She said "So Steve, what's the plan for you these days?"

He smiled and leaned back into his seat while musing on her question.

"I'm stationed here for the time being. Olivia has been showing me around." He gestured to his friend and Olivia beamed at him " New York's changed a lot since my time."

"I can imagine." Claire mused in agreement "I guess Olivia has only been taking you to the best food places."

"He didn't complain." Olivia murmured a little bashfully.

"I really liked it." Steve insisted kindly in defense of Olivia while being honest at the same time .

"Well that's convenient." Claire teased and winked at Olivia. Her friend rolled her eyes behind the thick frame of her glasses.

"Oh if you want to go shopping I know the best places!" the bouncy ice rink staff member, announced and abruptly jolted to her feet

"In fact, I'll give you guys a list."

Olivia and Steve watched her departure. The captain was astounded, Olivia was laughing at his shock. In between her laughter she gasped out an apology for her friend's energy.

"I like her." Steve added, the corners of his lips turned up in a reticent smile.

"Yeah Claire is a real people person and a huge Avengers fan by the way. If I came here with Thor she would have most certainly fainted. A little sad I won't get to witness that."

"You just might, Thor will eventually visit, we can stage it." Steve suggested impishly, despite the seriousness his face expressed. Olivia's eyes narrowed playful.

"I see why we get along." She said and adoring poked him in the arm. Steve was about to respond jovially, but at the feeling of her cold skin against his, he was immediately flooded with concern.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked quietly. At the mention of the chilly temperature, her right hand immediately fell to her left arm.

"A little" She replied casually while rubbing at her goose pimpled flesh "but i'll be alright, the drink is warming me up."

"Mind holding this for a moment?" He asked gesturing the empty cup of milk to her. She immediately assisted and accepted the cup into her free hand. Steve smiled and began to shrug off his brown leather jacket.

Olivia attempted to stop him but it was hard to convey the message with two cups in her hands.

"No wait Steve seriously I am fine you don't have to-"

"Too late." He had already draped the coat over her shoulders.

Olivia sighed, her shoulders hunched forward in defeat as she reluctantly allowed him to adjust the coat on her.

"Thanks." She slanted him a grateful smile "You are a real boy scout."

He watched as she shimmied her shoulders a little to get comfortable in his jacket. He had to admit, it was adorable to witness.

"Hey this feels great where did you buy it?" She asked curiously while admiring the glossy skin of his coat.

"It was among my things when I first joined S.H.I.E.L.D." He answered pensively.

"Oh, do they have like a super secret stylist or something cause this doesn't even have a label on it. This explains how fabulous you all looked while fighting aliens."

He laughed a little "I dont know, the suit was awfully tight."

"Yeah but I am pretty sure the girls will disagree, myself included." She muttered the last part of the sentence to herself. He blushed knowing she was referring to him, so he chose to pretend like he hadn't heard.

"Hey does the Hulk have one of those one size fits all pants or is it custom made? Cause it makes no sense how everything else on him rips and falls off and his pants are still there. Not that I am complaining, it kept everything family friendly but still the physics boggles my mind."

Unable to resist, Steve began to laugh with his hand pressed into his side. She said the most ridiculously enlightening things.

"I'm serious." She objected watching his hilarity.

"I know." He gasped out biting back his laughter in order to form feasible sentences "That's what cracks me up."

Olivia couldn't help but crack a smile at the adorable twinkle in the Captain's eyes.

"Another thing!" She announced gallantly. "Thor's armor. I mean I saw on TV, chainmail literally appeared from thin air and attached to those biceps of his, what is he a human magnet?"

"Thor is a wild card." Steve said as his chuckles died down but his smile still remained "He is referred to as a Demi-God."

"Isn't he also technically alien?" She asked with a lift of her dark brows "Maybe it is one of those Clark Kent type situations."

"Who?" He echoed.

"Superman."

"Oh right." Steve felt a little proud of the fact that he actually knew who that was.

"That does make sense." He agreed. Olivia grinned and gently bumped against him.

"What are you two giggling about?" Claire appeared behind them, forcing them to crane their necks to acknowledge her presence.

"Thor's physics." Olivia chimed.

"Yeah that dude is smokin fine." Claire whistled. Steve's fair brows furrowed in confusion and Olivia barked out a laugh.

"Physics not physique." She corrected, beaming up at her friend.

"Same difference."Claire said with a hapless heave of her shoulders.

" Here you go Steve." She said and handed him a thin, rectangular sheet of paper.

"Thanks." He accepted it graciously and his clear blue eyes skimmed over her cursive handwriting. It was a detailed list of shopping places (Steve guessed) with addresses and neighboring buildings in case he gets lost.

He liked how helpful Claire and Olivia were. It made him a bit more hopeful about the world.

A sudden clattering noise behind them grabbed their attention. It was a group of males dressed in matching dark blue polo shirts and black pants. One of the larger males was carrying a steel staircase and the others were holding cardboard boxes.

"Oh damn, here come the decorators." Claire observed despondently then looked back to them. Her face was heavy with sorrow.

"Aw this means I have to say bye for now."

Olivia nodded solemnly and placed the empty cups on the vacant chair beside her. She got to her feet with Steve's coat still balanced on her shoulders. She turned to her friend and smiled. He admired Olivia in his jacket, he didn't know how else to describe her look but as a secretary with a wild side.

By wild he means adventurous, not sexual.

"Well whenever you are free you should come out with us." Olivia suggested making her friend smile. Steve followed her movements and stood up as well, towering over the two women.

"Yea definitely. Let me know if you guys are going out tomorrow night, I know the best place for a drink." Claire proclaimed playfully directing a wink at them.

"I can't get drunk." Steve uttered despondently, shamefully awaiting their alarmed exclamations.

"Even better!" Claire cheered, surprisingly him "We have a designated chaperon."

Olivia grinned and looked to the Captain.

"What do you say Steve? You up for it?"

"Sure, why not." He agreed with a casual shrug of his broad shoulders and a charming smile.

"Great!" Claire exclaimed and gathered Olivia into a hug.

"Oh shall I let Aaron and Charlie know?" Claire asked in a hasty remembrance. Steve was confused by the new names he heard.

"Yeah sure why not. I heard he got a girlfriend?" Olivia responded.

"Yeah, Jessica. She is nice. Tries a little too hard but that's to be expected."

"Don't be so hostile Claire." Olivia chided when Claire rolled her eyes sardonically.

" Especially not on my account." She added.

"Yeah yeah." Claire flicked her wrist dismissively. Olivia sighed and turned to Steve.

"Anyway, shall we take off?" She asked, Steve nodded and averted his attention to Claire.

"It was nice to meet you Ma'am" He said with a polite recline of his head.

"The honor is mine Steve." Claire retorted, a dark orbs glimmering. She then beamed at Olivia much like a ecstatic adolescent.

"Bye Olli." She whispered adoringly. Olivia leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss to her friend's cheek.

* * *

"Who is Aaron and Charlie?" Steve asked the moment they exited the ice rink. Olivia was a little distracted by the process of removing his coat off her shoulders. She folded the clothing over her arm before returning it to him.

"Well Charlie and I used to work together in that company I told you about." She said, Steve nodded in acknowledgement while sliding his arm into the sleeve of his coat .

"He is a real goof ball, I love him to bits." She added with a fond smile playing at her lips. "Aaron is Claire's brother."

Steve was quick to notice the tension in her frozen smile at the mention of the second guy.

"I sense there is more to him than that."

"You curious about my past Steve?" She teased while slanting him a playful smile.

"Well analyzing and reading the emotions off of you and Claire I'm correct to assume there is tension yes? As a friend I will be more than happy to help you out of it, once I know more about the situation of course."

"What a cheekily sensible response." She laughed at his diplomatic rebuttal and nudged her elbow into his side. Steve didn't know why his face reddened whenever she responded warmly.

"Aaron and I used to date, but this was way in the past." Her tone was a lot more casual than he predicted it to be, but there was a flickering shadow in her eyes. As if she was trying to fight back a repetitive memory.

"Oh, did you end on bad terms?" He asked.

"Not really, I put Norah first. He didn't really get it. I don't really blame him for it though, we were both very young and by the time we realized our mistakes, it just wasn't the same anymore." She said softly with a hapless smile "There is no tension, at least I don't think so. Claire just wanted us together for her own sentimental reasons. Bringing her best friend into her family type of thing."

"That make sense, official sisters."Steve mused as they made their way down the side walk.

"That's right." She nodded "But things change, people change. I don't want the same things I wanted when I was in my early twenties."

"What do you want now?" He inquired curiously.

"Right now?" She asked, his head bobbed in response.

She smiled brightly in the way that made the apples of her cheek expand and pushed her thick frames up a bit. She side stepped a little closer to him.

"I just want to go have lunch in the company of my very interesting friend named Steve."

Her words dazzled him for a moment. He felt his heart flip internally from the sweetness in her smile and adoring warmth in her eyes.

He chuckled and nodded, a tinge of pink colored his handsome face.

"He would like that very much." He murmured looking to her with shinning eyes full of gist, beneath thick sandy lashes. Steve liked the way her timid smile broadened till her dimples deepened.

"Great because there is this amazing pizzeria I just have to take you to." she said the confidence turning to her honey brown eyes.

"Shall I stop a cab?" His attention instinctively searched for passing yellow cabs.

"Nah its only a few blocks away, come on."

His concentration immediately returned to her the moment she grasped his wrist. Steve was a little stunned by the contact at first. He felt a sudden spark just under her warm hand. She tugged him forward and then hooked her arm into the crook of his elbow.

The gesture felt so familiar, so perfectly normal yet completely out of his comfort zone. But he didn't mind, in fact, he wished she would never let go.


	5. Email

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! Seriously you guys are the best. SO**

 **Croc9400: Aw thanks. Maybe you can? It's just involves a lot of imagining scenarios you would have with a friend or friends :) Lol Bucky. Well I am planning on giving him his own story. But it might take a little while. Hopefully once I am done with my Star Trek story :D**

 **michen0897: I am happy you liked Claire. There is more of her in the future chapter. I hope you like the rest of Olivia's friends :D.**

 **kristybauer7: Thanks again ^^ Well there is more Steve/Olivia cuteness coming up.**

 **Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming!**

 **I am so happy you guys are loving this story.**

 **PS: Thor will make an appearance in a later chapter ;)**

 **xx**

 **SSC**

* * *

Steve stared blankly at the email he had received. He thought the most stressful part of his day was remembering how to operate his laptop and access his online mail.

Turns out he couldn't be more wrong.

He had began the morning ordinarily enough. Had his morning run through the Brooklyn Bridge. He couldn't help but glance at the spot where he had first met Olivia. The embarrassment still lingered in his subconscious but it was combined with amusement, he would smile the entire way home.

The moment he arrived at his door, his cell phone had rung. It took him a while to answer and when he did it was Fury on the other end.

 ** _"Mornin' Cap, how was your day so far?"_** He questioned as chipper as the Director of SHIELD could be.

"It's just beginning. How can I help, Sir?" Steve inquired. Part of him was hoping that it wasn't a mission, especially since he had made plans with Olivia to meet her friend's in the night.

 ** _"Actually, it's how I can help you. Great news, I got your relocation papers."_**

Steve was stunned by the announcement.

"Relocation papers?" He echoed, hoping he had misheard.

 ** _"Yup, your new place of residence."_** Dread flooded his system as Fury continued to speak without notice **_"We feel it's best if you stay closer to HQ in DC. Training the new recruits, easier to deport on mission, the commute is a lot less taxing. I'll personally bring you up to speed once you get here."_**

Steve was silent for the longest time. His thoughts were racing at the reality that he will be leaving and DC was miles away. However, this did not go unnoticed by the Director.

 ** _"This is good news right?"_** Fury asked slyly, daring him to say otherwise.

"Yeah." Steve snapped back to his soldier veneer "Duty calls right?"

 ** _"It sure does, start packing ASAP Cap. We are expecting you at work bright and early Monday morning. I sent you an email with all the additional details."_**

"Yes Sir, I'll check on that."

 ** _"Have a good one."_**

The email made things official in the most depressing of ways. He didn't know how to deal with the situation, he was torn between serving his country and leaving his new friend.

It was seven thirty in the night. Steve arrived at Olivia's apartment and knocked on the door.

He wore another red and blue, plaid button up top and his signature leather jacket. But he opted to wear his coffee coloured pants since the origin of the dinner was a mystery to him. He didn't want to appear sloppy.

The door opened moments later and the smiling face of Olivia Thorne greeted him.

"Hey come on in." She said spinning and hurrying back into the apartment. Steve quickly analyzed her attire. She was wearing a white, long sleeved button up blouse tucked into her usual black skinny jeans. Her hair had volume and her curls were on the messy side like she had just gotten out of bed.

Steve watched fondly as she ran about the living room frantically searching for some mysterious object.

" Am I early?" He asked uncertainly, wondering if his presence had caused her to go on her frenzy.

"Nope, I'm just late as usual." She hollered from behind the couch "I can't find my damn slippers."

Steve's brows furrowed in concern. _Slippers?_

"Meow." He was momentarily distracted by the presence of the kitten, Anakit. The white and black ball of fur had wandered over to the Captain and stood by his shoes, staring expectantly up at him. Steve blinked in wonder, did the feline want to be held?

"Meow."

That was his answer. Steve smiled nervously and bent down to retrieve the cat. It didn't fight back as Steve scooped him up and brought him to his chest. Steve flinched a little when the kitten's tiny claws dug into his skin when he climbed up to his shoulder.

The Captain did not understand Anakit's fascination with shoulders, but he did not judge.

He raised back to his full form and was immediately reminded of the issue prior to Anakit's demands.

"I think it would be best if you wear shoes." He announced loudly so she heard.

"Why is that?" Olivia questioned from somewhere in her room. Steve was marveled by what light feet she had. He hadn't heard her scurry to her room. She emerged from the bend and reached him, still barefooted on the wooden floors.

"Less likely they will fall off on the commute on my bike." He stated like it was the most obvious thing.

"What?" She demanded.

"What?" He echoed softly, confused by her astonishment.

"We are going on a bike?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes, did I not mention?"

She gave a wide shake of her head "When you said your ride I assumed a car."

"Do you not like bikes?" Steve wondered noticing her nervous disposure. Olivia smiled crookedly, like it was her instinct to when she wanted to hide how she really felt. Or maybe she wanted to reassure him.

"No it's not that, I've just never been on one. My dad had this incident where he fell of a bike and was bed ridden for a while, ever since then he tried to pass his irrational fear on to us so I've never gotten a chance to be on a bike."

"Oh, in that case let's take a cab." He suggested. Olivia began to nibble on her lower lip while shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"I kinda want to know what it's like though. It's on my list."

Steve laughed, charmed by her adorably sheepish ways and nodded in agreement.

"Sweet." Olivia chimed enthusiastically at the sight of his Harley Davidson parked outside her apartment building.

"Thanks." He responded shyly.

She practically bounded towards it and began to kindly stroke the handle bars and marvel at its shiny alloy surface. Steve joined her by the motorcycle and watched as she fretfully eyed the leather seat.

"Alright how do we do this?" She asked tearing her gaze away from the bike and to him.

"Well I'll get on first and then help you up." He said and sprung into action. He climbed on to the bike and straddled the seat. The metal stand kept the vehicle from knocking over. He reached for the bowl shaped, pastel blue helmet.

"Here put this on." He said gesturing it to her.

Olivia adjusted the strap of her shabby, chocolate brown, gypsy bag, across her shoulder before accepting the helmet.

She secured the headwear tightly and beamed at him.

"This is really cute." She mused while fiddling with the straps around her chin. Steve had to silently agree. Wisps of her dark hair escaped from beneath the bowl shaped headgear.

"For your hat obsession or just generally?" He asked teasingly.

"Ha ha." She uttered dryly making his smile widen. Steve saw she was struggling to loop the belt through the buckle of the helmet. He reached out and quickly did it for her.

"Alright, here goes." She announced and wandered over to the side of the bike. Steve gave her a helping hand as she steadily climbed up behind him, while using his shoulder for support. He watched her feet from the side mirrors and waited as she adjusted her position.

"Steady your feet on the rests there." He advised gently. She did as she was told and braised the soles of her All Star sneakers on the short platform.

Satisfied that she was onboard. Steve grabbed his helmet from atop the break handle bar and wore it. He adjusted his own straps with ease and wrapped his fingers around the holds.

"Hold on tight." He recommended and then kicked back at the stand with the heel of his boot.

Steve waited a moment as Olivia hesitantly wrapped her arms around his middle. He tensed for a moment, feel that strange electric sensation. He felt her body brushed against his back. Wordlessly he ignited the engine and gently rolled out of the sidewalk. There were a few minutes down the road and he couldn't help but notice the lengthy silence from her end.

"Are you okay?" He asked kindly against the beating wind.

"Yes, a little nervous but the good kind. Onward Captain." She shouted in lush encouragement. Steve grinned at her enthusiasm and nodded in agreement.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Olivia had to admit, she had fun.

It was terrifying, sure. But it was also thrilling. She felt...free. The way the wind would blow at her face. The way her feet were practically inches away from the ground. It was enchanting, to watch the blurred rush of the asphalt beneath her.

It wasn't as uncomfortable as she thought it was going to be. Then again, she did have Steve's body for cushion. Her face felt hot, she tried to ignore the awkward feeling of being pressed against Steve's hard body. It was warmer than she had imagined.

She was embarrassed to say she had imagined it.

They arrived at the bar faster than she had predicted on a Friday night traffic. Bikes really knew how to beat congestion.

Steve parked further head of the entrance and turned off the engine before pushing down the metal stand. Olivia took that as cue to exit the vehicle. She braced her hands on his wide shoulders and threw one leg over the seat before jumping down. Only when she reached the sidewalk did she realize that Steve had grasped her by the elbow to guide her descent.

A real boy scout she couldn't help but think fondly while watching him remove his helmet.

"That wasn't so bad." She mused while smiling. Out of habit she adjusted the square frame of her glasses.

"Yes, though I can't say the same for my diaphragm." He teased with a carefree smile. Olivia however couldn't help but take it seriously.

"Did I really hold on too hard?" She asked in immediate concern.

"I am just kidding." Steve laughed, his blue eyes glittering. Olivia sighed in relief before sending him a look of disapproval. He smiled like a contrite school boy.

Olivia busied her hands by trying to take off her helmet only to struggle with the straps, again. She frowned. _No one used straps anymore, it was clip on buckles_. Then again, this was Steve Roger's spare helmet.

"I think the strap is stuck" She yanked at the belt, it was hard to get a solid look at it because the fastenings were tucked under her chin.

"Maybe I pulled a little too hard, let me see." Steve pondered out loud, reaching for her. He abruptly stopped, remembering his manners and looked to her for permission. Olivia smiled at his polite nature and stepped forward so he can better inspect the problem.

"Yeah the clasp had dug into the belt." He observed as his slender fingers lightly tugged on the belt. He raised his innocent blue gaze to hers.

"Does it hurt?" He asked meekly.

"Nope."

"Give me just a second." He said and his stare focused intently on the strips, determined to free her.

"Take your time Cap." She responded gently though the belt problem was hardly of consequence. Olivia was a little too distracted by him. She liked the sleek, blonde sheen of his hair. The colour was honey brown at night and slightly highlighted in the mornings.

She got a slight whiff of his cologne. Crisp, masculine and classy. She didn't think a person could smell classy but turns out, he could. She also sensed a slight tinge of honey comb. It was a strange thing to smell like but it suited him. Sweet and classy. Olivia felt like she was describing a novella not a person, it was laughable.

She was quick to notice when a thick strand of his fringe fell out of place and onto his furrowed eyebrows. Her fingers twitched with the urge to brush it away.

"Olli?"

Steve had finally unlaced the buckle with a bit of struggle, when a stranger's voice called out Olivia by her infamous nickname.

The straps split apart from their entanglement when her head abruptly snapped in the direction of the voice. Steve looked too.

The stranger was a man. He was around six and a half feet tall. He was slim built but the plain red t-shirt he wore hugged his impressively toned body. His t-shirt was paired with dark blue jeans. He had a pleasant face, light brown skin and dark eyes that made his African roots evident. His hair was neatly trimmed down to a buzz cut.

He seemed perplexed by the sight of Steve and Olivia and his sharp eyes darted between the two.

"Aaron, hey!" Olivia abruptly exclaimed startling the Captain. Aaron's face suddenly lit up and he practically raced in her direction. Steve watched like a spectator as Olivia was embraced tightly by Aaron and lifted off the ground for a good five seconds.

Steve was suddenly extremely aware of his face and was conscious about whether he was frowning or not.

Aaron. It dawned on to Steve. This was Olivia's ex-boyfriend and Claire's brother.

They released from their hug and stood staring at each other for a moment, as if awed by each other's presence.

"It's so great to see you. I mean Claire told me you were coming but I didn't think you would." Aaron said grinning from ear to ear, his hand rested on her shoulder. Steve couldn't seem to stop noticing the touch.

"Yeah well I wanted to be a little out there today." Olivia said with a shy lift of her shoulders.

"I can tell." His dark gaze moved up to the helmet she wore and then to the bike. He was yet to notice Steve.

"Did you come in this?" He asked and then looked to the Captain.

"Yeah, oh this is my friend Steve." Olivia immediately introduced. Shifting her body in his direction while simultaneously attempting to remove her helmet.

Steve clumsily got to his feet and gestured a hand out for Aaron.

"Hey" The nation's hero greeted. Aaron smiled dashingly and immediately took Steve's open handed for a firm shake.

"Hey man." Claire's brother responded and released his grip and looked to Olivia again. She had successfully taken off her helmet, but the evidence of it remained in her slightly flattened hair.

"I can't believe you rode this, nice ride man." Aaron exclaimed in disbelief.

"Thanks." Steve smiled, the man's praise was genuine enough.

"Aaron?" A new meeker voice called out, grabbing their attention. It was a woman and she stood a few feet behind Aaron's larger frame.

She was short, shorter than Olivia. But it wasn't hideously evident considering the rest of her parts matched her petite frame. She had strawberry blonde hair that seemed glossy against her pale complexion. She wore a simple green dress that hugged her slim figure. She had a nervous smile plastered to her face and Steve noticed how it wavered when she noticed Olivia.

"Hey babe come meet Olivia." Aaron insisted, waving to his girlfriend (Steve guessed). He didnt know why he was bothered by the nonchalant way Aaron treated his girlfriend in Olivia's presence. Maybe he was over thinking it.

The blonde woman rushed over to her boyfriend's side in demure brown sandals.

"Olli this is my Jessica." Aaron introduced lovingly and placed a gentle hand to Jessica's back. Olivia's lips parted to commence a greeting but Jessica beat her to it.

"Hey nice to meet you." She said, with a tiny wave of her hand. Steve saw the way Olivia went rigid and clenched her hand at her side. She was more used to handshakes and had to rapidly change her ways to adjust.

"Like wise" She responded with a smile and then looked to the Captain.

"This is Steve." She gestured. Jessica's smile fell and Steve tensed. He had seen it so many times he had gotten used to predicting it. From the glittering wonder in her blue eyes, Steve knew she knew exactly who he was.

"Hello." She greeted timidly with a recline of her head.

"Ma'am." He nodded sternly and immediately cursed himself.

"So shall we head in?" Aaron suggested hi eyes fixated on Olivia "Claire might have emptied the entire bar by now."

"Yeah with Charlie there you can never be too sure." Olivia teased. Aaron laughed and nodded before heading toward the entrance with his girlfriend clinging to his arm.

Steve hesitated and Olivia immediately took notice and turned to him.

"I get the feeling I should not have lead with Ma'am." He blurted. She smiled and shook her head dismissively.

"Don't worry about it." She said and nudged him in the side "They will guess you to be from a military background and not nineteen forties background."

"What are the chances that Claire hasn't said anything?" Steve asked and bit the inside of his cheek. Olivia's eyes widened.

"Oh, damn." She cursed "Forgot about that."

Steve watched the frantic way her eyes darted about as if making a quick calculation, but it only lasted a few seconds. In the next moment she was carefree once more.

"Well Aaron and Charlie are very respectful. Though Charlie is a huge Avengers geek, he will most definitely ask you questions." She said sincerely. Steve had to admire her truthfulness and nodded in understanding.

"Well I'll try to answer them to the best of my knowledge." He murmured while combing back a few loose strands of his blonde hair. She watched him silently for a moment, that same soft smile tugging at her lips.

"Don't feel too obliged, it's okay to say no. Just be yourself." She advised kindly.

"Right." He nodded firmly, lowering his arm to lightly pull at the edge of his jacket "I can do that."

"Great." She exclaimed, clapped her hands together once in celebration and then stepped to his side.

"Alright deep breaths." She ordered pulling her shoulders back and clenching her arms at her side "and forward march!"

Steve laughed and watched in delight as she began to stride forward. It took him a moment to comprehend she wasn't stopping and hurried to catch up to her.

* * *

Steve Rogers liked the bar. It wasn't at all what he had pictured in his head.

It was a simple place. The colour theme was mainly black from their seating to their wood work. The first thing he saw when he entered the space was the bar counter that had a clear path marked by mahogany wood floors. Off to their sides were its private booths and couple seating which was just a table and two or four chairs.

Claire was seated at the bar, laughing while grabbing the arm of another man Steve did not recognize. He soon discovered it was Charlie, when they hurried over to them from the bar.

His body was coltish compared to the broad shouldered physiques of Steve and Aaron. But he carried himself with a carefree confidence similar to Olivia in a way. He had wavy, cinnamon brown hair that was combed to the side. He had thick, dark brows that frame his narrow nose and square face perfectly and made him seem boyish. His maturity really showed through his ironed grey shirt and black pants.

Steve assumed the man had just arrived from his place of work, considering he had a zebra stripped tie on. He had his sleeves rolled up over his for arms and his collar unbuttoned.

When Olivia first made the introductions. Charlie had spent a few moments gaping at the sight of Steve, that made him a little uncomfortable. It took a painful elbow to the side from Claire to stop him.

Claire was dressed in a pretty blue, strapless, chiffon dress and black leather boots. Olivia 'oohed and 'aahed' at the sight of her and made her twirl in order to the see the dress in all its azure glory.

Aaron quickly whispered something to one of the on call waiters and the man immediately guided them to a booth. It was in the very corner of the space. Against a wall with random framed pictures of streets of New York, in gray scale.

The booth had black, glossy leather padding with chestnut brown table in the center. There were two wooden chair parallel to the booth and the table.

Steve, ever the gentleman, allowed Olivia to pass into the booth before him. She slide in and he followed and took a seat at the edge of the booth. Aaron took his place at the other end of the booth with Jessica and Olivia between them.

Claire and Charlie took the single chairs adjacent to the table. Claire sat closest to Steve, despite Charlie's reluctance.

"So Steve or should I say Captain?" Claire said flirtatiously while leaning forward with her elbows on the table and batting her eyelashes at him. Steve grinned and lowered his gaze for a moment, feeling bashful under her attention.

"I'm off duty so Steve is just fine." He assured politely.

"Man I still can't believe you brought Captain America." Charlie gushed and abruptly leaned forward and grasped Olivia's hands that were rested on the surface of the table. Olivia was startled by the contact and looked to the male. Charlie gazed deep into her eyes and whispered.

" I love you."

Steve blinked surprised by the confession and Olivia rolled her eyes with a fond smile tugging at her lips.

"I would love you even more if you would please stop referring to my friend as Captain America." She responded chidingly her eyes flashing in a subtle warning.

"Right." Charlie nodded, releasing her like a penitent boy and looked to Steve apologetically.

"Sorry man."

"Its fine." He insisted, resisting the urge to laugh.

The waiter arrived with their drinks. Claire with her strawberry Margarita. Aaron wanted a Long Island. Charlie with his coke and vodka, Jessica ordered a Daiquiri and Olivia was content with a Mojito.

Steve didn't know much about cocktails and ordered a simple Scotch on the rocks. Seeing this Charlie recited a parody order he had heard a friend at work say. **A Scotch on the rocks but hold the ice.**

The whole table had burst into laughter at the absurd joke, including Steve.

"So Steve how are you liking modern day NYC so far?" Jessica inquired from beside Olivia. Her voice was so soft Steve almost hadn't heard her.

"It's complicated but I got the hang of it now. A lot more crowded than I remember." He answered earnestly.

"Did you see the new sights?" Claire questioned.

"It's a work in progress, Olivia is showing me around." He glanced at the female beside him who beamed in response.

"Are you sure that's best? Olli's sense of direction is the worst." Charlie noted while fingering the brim of his short glass.

"Hey that was one time." Olivia argued. Charlie shot her a flat look.

"Try several. Remember that time we walked into a drug den because you were so sure there was a coffee shop nearby."

"There was." She mumbled unconvincingly.

"Abandoned doesn't count Olli." Aaron chided, she rolled her eyes.

"Technicality." She grumbled earning a smile from Steve "Besides you were the idiot who thought it was a good idea to ask that dude directions."

"Yeah, I was that desperate." Charlie cried dramatically.

"So how did you two meet?"Aaron asked cutting into Charlie and Olivia's reminiscing moment.

"Through Stark?" He added his attention darting frantically from Olivia to Steve, awaiting and explanation. Steve noticed how the man tried to seem cool about his curiousity by taking a sip of his drink.

"Well..." Olivia began with the initial stages of a mischievous smile curving her mouth. But she looked to him awaiting approval. Steve sighed, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Go on." He urged.

"Are you sure?" She asked, but Steve could tell she couldn't contain her enthusiasm.

"I don't think there is any way I can come out of that story not looking like an idiot."

"I didn't think you were an idiot." She quickly countered.

"Senile then?"

She laughed, Steve was a little mesmerized by the way her amber eyes lit up.

"Now I have to know, tell us Olli." Claire encouraged eagerly shifting about in her seat. Olivia grinned and began to tell the tale.

Steve watched her recite the story while sipping on his glass of scotch. She was very animated with her arms and made the story more entertaining that it was. Pretty soon everyone was in fits of laughter, especially Claire. Whom Steve discovered had a ungainly snort to her laugh that made everyone laugh harder.

"Oh my God, that is just priceless." Charlie cried with his arms wrapped around his middle.

"What the heck were you doing on the edge of a bridge?" Aaron demanded more concerned than the rest.

"The cat needed help." Olivia added like it was the most obvious thing.

"You hate heights." He pointed out. Steve's fair brows lifted in wonder, this was brand new information to him.

"So what?" Claire countered heatedly, Steve didn't miss the flash of annoyance she directed at her brother. "I would go into a circus and face a clown if Captain Bright-eyes was on the other end waiting to rescue me."

Steve 's face reddened at the compliment that she accented with a wink in his direction.

"I'll clink to that." Olivia enthused to that and raised her glass and they all joined in a cheers. Except for Steve who sunk into his chair, his cheeks flushed.

"So what happened to the cat?" Jessica asked curiously.

"I adopted him and dubbed him, Anakit." Olivia announced with a proud lift of her chin and took a gallant gulp of her drink.

"Aw." They cooed simultaneously.

"I have pictures." She announced and whipped out her phone. Steve was immediately crushed in between Claire and Olivia as they gazed at the phone between him. There were several pictures of the grey kitten, either sleeping or yawing or simply tilting his head. They all caused Claire to sigh.

"Oh my gosh he is adorable. Look at those blue eyes."

Claire returned to her seat and Olivia turned the phone to Jessica who began to flip through the electronic images.

"He is really adorable Olivia." Jessica mused fondly. Olivia grinned at the compliment. The two women begin talking about pets. Turns out Jessica owns a cat too, named Lucifer. Steve was scandalized by the title but Olivia was excited and said something about a Cinderella reference.

"It's a cat from the Disney animation Cinderella." Claire whispered to Steve to help him with his bewilderment.

"I hate that cat." Charlie added with a grimace.

"You will find that Olli is a true child at heart." Claire mused fondly and took a swing of her drink.

" Really?" Steve wondered and glanced in her direction. Olivia was still chattering with Jessica who was listening eagerly. Aaron had at some point joined in on the conversation , they were both making the young blonde woman giggle.

"I don't think I met a person more obsessed with Disney movies than her. I mean it's all we used to watch when we were in college."Charlie spoke up, grabbing Steve's attention. "Except for Sleeping Beauty, that one was really creepy. Also it's a bad idea to watch that when you are high."

"You two met in college?" The captain inquired, eager to learn about his friend's past.

"Yup FSU graduates here." The male proclaimed with a large, proud grin.

Claire rolled her eyes from between the two men and gave a sideways glance at Steve.

"He thinks it's a big deal, but it really isn't."

"It is a big deal."Charlie argued and pinched Claire in the side. She gasped out a laugh and squatted his hand away. Steve saw the loving twinkle in Charlie's eyes when he witnessed Claire laugh. It suddenly dawned on to the Captain. These two were either dating or in one of those skinny love situations. He knew he had to confirm with Olivia later.

"My friend was one of the animators of Dark Knight." Charlie added and looked to Steve expectantly.

"What is Dark Knight?" The good Captain wondered unknowingly.

Claire boomed with laughter and Charlie deadpanned before lowering his head and knocking his forehead against the surface of the table. Steve was alarmed by the man's dramatic self-abuse and immediately looked to Claire for an explanation.

"Thank you for proving my point Cap." She said with tears of hilarity in her eyes.

Watching Charlie groan in despair into the table, Steve didn't know what to say.

* * *

Steve had fun. He had learnt a lot more about what happened in the seventy five years he was gone in just a few hours he had spent with Olivia's friends. They were an interesting bunch. Despite Charlie's obsession with the Avengers and all things Superhuman related, he was a nice guy. Also there was a definite spark between Charlie and Claire.

Aaron was a lot more reserved around Steve but real open with Charlie. The reasons were obvious enough. But it didn't bother Steve, he was more fascinated by Olivia Thorne.

He had learned a lot about her in the past few hours too. Like the fact that she had a mild allergy to hard liquor, it all ties into her sinuous problems. Claire laughed about how Olivia first discovered her allergy during a date and she had trouble wooing the man with her runny nose and frequent sneezing. Steve didn't find humor in it, considering he used to have a pretty serious sinuous problem himself.

Steve loved watching how kind Olivia was to Jessica. She seemed to be the one who made a clear effort to converse with the shy blonde. Claire seemed to ignore her and Charlie had his focus on the Captain and occasional banter with Claire. By the end of the night Jessica seemed to be a completely different person, as if Olivia had managed to coax out a teasing, playful side to the female.

But it also could have been the alcohol.

In the end everyone went their separate ways in the order they arrived. Charlie and Claire left in a cab after embracing Olivia tightly between them. Jessica also hugged Olivia shyly. Aaron was a lot more affectionate. The couple left in search of the car park where Aaron had parked his mode of transport.

Finally it was just Steve and Olivia left.

It was just a few minutes till one. Steve wasn't in a hurry to get back to his apartment and luckily, neither was Olivia. She knew of an ice cream parlor that was open till one thirty, mainly because it was run by a former client of hers. Steve agreed, he could never say no to ice cream now that he knew how amazing cookie dough was.

They took his motorcycle to the store. It was located near Central Park towards the upscale side. Considering the area was well lit than the lower side of Central Park, Steve didn't mind a stroll with her.

It was a cool mid September night. A light breezed blew through the deserted path they walked. The air smelt of earth and oak and held a moisture from the lake nearby.

Steve was absentmindedly licking away at his ice cream cone, dazedly admiring the way the moonlight pierced through the gaps in the leaves high above them. He would have to leave this place soon.

He didn't know what exactly awaited for him in DC. Yes missions were obvious enough but he didn't know of the people they. Will they hold the same familiarity? Adjusting to modern day New York was hard enough. but it was still his home, pieces of what he left still lingered, but Washington? It would be a whole new experience.

One he wasn't really looking forward to.

"You alright?" Olivia soft question grabbed his attention.

"Yeah why?" He knew he didn't sound as convincing as he hoped.

"You are just more quiet than usual." She mentioned with the wafer cone in her grip "I mean yeah you are quiet but now you are like a brooding quiet like I could tell you about my uncle Benjamin who can eat twenty five hot dogs in a minute and you wouldn't bat an eyelash."

"A minute, really?" He asked, amused by her words.

"Now you are just deflecting." She countered humorously. But the smile on her lips dulled and was taken over by a serious look in her eyes.

"What's up Steve?"

The captain stared into her amber eyes for a moment, conflicted with himself. He didn't know why he was so bothered. He was planning on telling her anyway, but it just made things more real.

"I got my relocation papers today." He answered grimly.

"Oh." Her eyes were wide in surprise, her lips parted in a small gape.

"Yeah. Just when I was starting to get things here." He grumbled irately.

"They are moving you elsewhere." She murmured sounding equally annoyed. This gave him relief that Olivia saw the unfairness in it too.

"Well it's not like they didn't warn you right?" She added.

"Yeah, but still. Washington is far."

"Four hours from my place including traffic."

Steve stilled and looked to Olivia. Wonder evident in his large eyes and parted lips.

"That's pretty specific." He noted.

"Yeah but I think I might be able to narrow that time down if I rent a car. I know this road past Philly. Should cut that time down to three and a half, it also depends on the time I leave so." She uttered pensively as if making mental calculations on a map in her mind.

Steve's heart warmed what he heard. She had done her research on the roads to DC. Did this mean she was dreading his departure just as he was?

"Is this for my reference?" He asked slyly.

"For mine of course. I am going to visit you." She announced. Steve wasn't expecting such an easy confession.

"Really?" He asked, still stunned.

Her eyes narrowed on him "You didn't think I was?"

"I don't want you to go through the trouble." He admitted earnestly. She rolled her eyes but grinned at the same time.

"It's no trouble. I mean yeah I wish you could stay a little longer but you have your priorities, besides road trips are fun."

Steve smiled wordlessly. Her positivism made him hope that maybe, things would work out for the best.

 **If you guys haven't noticed. I based Charlie off of Grant Gustin's Flash xD.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review :)**


	6. Friend

**Sorry I took so long to update this chapter. I wanted it to be perfect and there is a lot of material to cover in this chapter sooo, yeah.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews you guys.**

 **Kristybauer7: Haha thank you so much. Yup it's coming towards the Winter Solider story line though I am not really going to dive into that, being a few things will be different like when Steve met Sam will be much earlier ;). Olivia's friends was fun to write, mainly because I based them off my own friends xD so it wasn't too hard.**

 **awesomesaurus: Thank you and yes I will :3**

 **Loreleievans: I have to agree, she is very loveable.**

 **enjoy!**

 **xx**

 **SSC**

* * *

Steve stood at the center of his small living room. He had his hands placed on his strong hips as his eyes wandered about the space, echoing his desperation.

Despite his early start at packing, he was nowhere near close. He hadn't packed his collection of records yet. He was yet to empty his fridge. There was an entire shelf of books to pack. The only thing he had managed to do was make boxes, out of flat cardboard.

It was hardly a productive day. He knew just who to blame for his procrastination.

Himself.

(You were probably thinking Olivia Thorne, well her too.)

There was a knock at the door. Steve turned to left to acknowledge the noise. Strange, he wasn't expecting anyone to drop by. Maybe it was his neighbor Mrs. Jenkins. She loved asking him for sugar. Though by her raspy tone for a fifty year old, Steve knew sugar was a euphemism she poorly disguised.

He shuddered at the thought.

He approached the door and gazed out through the peephole. It was a man who looked familiar. He was wearing one of the infamous S.H.I.E.L.D attire. Black coat and pants paired with a white shirt and plain dark blue tie. He had his short, dark brown hair combed back to perfection. The man had a very square face with a strong jaw that was clean shaved. His sharp nose and dark thick brows made him seem aristocratic.

Steve watched the man eye the hallways nervously. The stranger had his hands tucked into his pant pockets while waiting for the Captain to respond.

He stopped looking through the hole and twisted the door knob.

"Morning Captain Rogers." The Agent greeted with a quick salute.

"Morning, you must be my escort." Steve observed firmly.

"Agent Kevin Odell, Sir." He stuck his hand out, Steve returned the gestured and they shook hands. Steve couldn't help but notice the oddly dark shade of the man's eyes, they seemed almost black.

"I'm here to make sure that your transfer runs as smoothly as possible." Odell returned his arm to his side.

"Thanks but I wasn't expecting you till tomorrow." Steve uttered uncertainly. Kevin's eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Director Fury thinks it is best to help you from packing day and onward. I thought he had informed you."

Steve resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Fury's installment tactics. It was typical, he could understand Stark's mistrust in the man.

"No, he hadn't." Steve responded keeping his annoyance at bay. It's not right to shoot the messenger.

"Sorry about that Sir." Kevin said despondently. Steve pitied the man, he was after all, just doing his job. Besides, he could use the extra hands.

"Well now that you are here." Steve opened the door completely gesturing for the agent to enter. Kevin accepted the invitation hesitantly. Rogers shut the door behind him and turned to the Agent.

"Would you like something to drink?" Steve offered amiably.

"Sure." Kevin responded with a simple smile. Steve nodded and made his way to the kitchen as Kevin began to assess the apartment.

Steve was about to pour orange juice in to a pair of glasses, when two voices from the entrance caught his attention. Concerned, he neglected the carton and made his way back into to the foyer.

Kevin was standing in front of the door, with one arm posed on the back of the door. His posture was rigid and made a human barricade for whom ever was on the other side.

"Can I help you Ma'am?" He questioned sternly.

"Oh, sorry I must have the wrong apartment-" Steve shot forward into action when he instantly recognized the meek voice of the woman.

"Olivia." Steve greeted appearing right behind Kevin, startling the Agent.

Olivia was equally stunned but she soon recovered and beamed up at him from over Kevin's shoulder.

"Steve hey!" She acknowledged with a small wave. Her enthusiasm simmered when her attention was drawn by the solemn Agent.

"Who is your friend?" She questioned from the threshold of his apartment.

"Agent Odell, ma'am " Kevin answered before Steve could.

The Captain gently clapped the man on the shoulder.

"It's okay Agent, Olivia is a friend." He said diplomatically. Kevin nodded and immediately drew back and retreated to the living room. Steve and Olivia watched the man disappear behind the bend to the living area before Olivia decided to voice her concerns.

"Is this a bad time?" She asked. Steve looked to her and smiled.

Steve wondered how Kevin could think a woman wearing a large black Charlie Brown T-shirt, paired with blue jeans, could be even remotely dangerous?

"No of course not. Sorry about Agent Odell he is just doing his job." The captain stated sincerely.

"Oh right, as your body guard?" Olivia asked.

"More or less." Steve said with a simple shrug.

"Come on in." He insisted. She smiled and accepted his request and strolled in. She had her arms plastered to her side and holding two mysterious objects. She also had a navy blue pack-pack attached to her back.

"I thought we were meeting up later?" Steve wondered after closing the door.

"Well yeah then I remembered you have to pack by yourself so I brought over some root beer and duct tape." She raised her arms and Steve saw the case of beer in one hand and the thick roll of silver tape in the other.

"But-I guess you already have help." She mused casting a sly glance in the direction of the living room. Kevin stood by the curtains, gazing out the window.

"No please stay." Steve announced grabbing her attention "I would really love it if you would."

Steve wasn't looking forward to making small talk with a SHIELD agent. He honestly had no idea how to converse with the young man. But he knew he would make any excuse as long as Olivia stayed.

Olivia smiled warmly, her heart melting at the sight of his wide pleading eyes.

"Well I can't say no to that face." She teased and gently nudged him in the side. Steve grinned and took the beer casing from her grip with a carefree ease.

"Make yourself at home." He insisted and made his way back to the kitchen.

Olivia hesitated a little at the foyer. She pushed back the slight social anxiety and decided to approach the awkward gentleman.

"Hey." She called, he whirled around to face her. She smiled to ease him.

"Kevin was it?" She asked uncertainly, her arms clasped behind her back.

"Yes, sorry about that cold greeting." He smiled sheepishly and looking away, abashed.

"I was just-"

"Nervous?" She added all knowingly.

"What makes you say that?" He questioned stunned by her observation.

"Call it a hunch." She said, her eyes a gleam.

Kevin looked over her. The kitchen was in direct view from the entrance arch to the living room. The agent could see the hero of the nation, standing at the kitchen table, ripping into the cardboard casing. Kevin looked back to young woman. She stared up at him, anticipating his reply.

There was something about the girl. Maybe it was her fresh face or kind eyes, he just wanted to tell her everything. He relaxed his stiff posture a little and leaned down so he wasn't towering over the girl.

"Guarding Captain Steve Rodgers, it is a dream come true." He whispered excitedly, Olivia's shapely brows raised in wonder.

"Fan?" She question grinning from ear to ear. Kevin nodded eagerly.

"Is there any way I can say yes without sounding like some sort of creep?"

Olivia laughed, the bridge of her nose crinkled in delight. Kevin smiled, her laughter was pretty contagious.

"Chill." She breathed waving her hand dismissively "You don't sound creepy, I get it. Steve is pretty great."

Kevin noted the fond twinkle and soft smile she held at the mention of Steve. He was extremely intrigued by it.

"How did you two meet?" He asked curiously. Her gaze on him narrowed playfully.

"Is this an interrogation or just general curiosity?" She smirked.

"A little of both." He confessed with a dimpled grin that Olivia couldn't help but find adorable.

"Everything okay here?" Steve emerged, wiping his hands on a dish rag.

His two guests turned their profiles at his arrival.

"Yeah, Agent Kevin here was just telling me what a big fan he is of yours." Olivia responded cheekily. Steve blinked in surprise and looked to the Agent. Kevin immediately tensed and his face flushed with embarrassment. He gave a stare of utter betrayal in her direction.

"What no I mean uh-you did help save our nation, twice, Sir." Odell struggled to explain like a drowning man.

"Oh, it was no big deal really." Steve replied equally abashed.

Olivia shook her head in amusement, it seems Steve has found his modest match.

"So, what we drinking?" She asked looking to the Captain. "Nothing too strong I hope because packing and alcohol never works, there was this incident where I packed my garbage and threw out my bean bag when it was supposed to be the other way around."

Steve bit his lip, suppressing a laugh at her comical babbling. Kevin gave her a look that seemed to question her sanity and the validity of her story. Seeing this, Olivia began to explain.

"They were both black... and vodka makes it hard to differentiate." She said with a luckless shrug. Kevin chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"I only have orange juice and milk, but you brought root beer so we can pop that open." Steve added.

"Great." She enthused.

* * *

"So what are we starting with?" Olivia asked as her honey brown gaze surveyed the space.

" Well I didn't bring much so I already have more help than I initially planned." Steve answered. It was true in a way. He didn't have much to take with him. Fury had informed him that his new apartment was fully furnished. All he had to do was bring his personal belongings.

"Well what do you have?" Olivia inquired looking to him with her hands posed on her hips.

"These are the things we bought." Steve directed her attention to a pile of objects he had gathered, in the far corner of his living room. He had piled a few books (ten to be exact) which were mainly comic books that Olivia had insisted he read. His records, a few items that had caught his eye. A sleek digital camera, a juice maker which was yet to be unboxed. He had also bought a few objects from his time, a record player, a radio and a clock.

Steve's attention returned to Olivia and Kevin to find them staring glumly down at the pile of items.

"This makes me sad." She murmured pityingly, voicing her thoughts. Clearly she was saddened that he didn't have more to take with him.

"Why?" He demanded, confused by her words "I was very happy when I bought them."

The earnest warmth in his words captivated her. She stared at him in wonder and questioning the validity of his statement. He smiled and it was assurance enough.

"Alright." She grinned and clapped her hands, dispelling the slight (unintentional) enchantment he had casted on her.

"Let's get started." She announced. Steve snapped out of his reverie and nodded.

They ever unaware of the taciturn Kevin that observed them.

* * *

The tasks started out easy enough. Kevin and Olivia both trumped in moving out experiences so all Steve had to do was follow their advice. They began with the living room. After creating boxes form the flat cardboard, they began to pack.

Steve neatly arranged all his records into a small box. Kevin was in charge of sealing and packing all house hold items and Olivia situated herself at the book shelf. Steve wasn't surprised by this, she looked for any excuse to be around a book. He liked that about her.

In fact, he found himself occasionally looking her way. He liked to observe the way she sat, her legs crossed towards her. She had a pile of books neatly arranged in front of her but she was distracted by a few leather, hard bound books. He admired the way she gently traced the edges of a random, open page. She seemed at home in the tiny corner of his living room.

Kevin had shed his formal jacket and lumbered from the box to the pile of Steve's purchases. He had also thrown his tie over the back of the couch, happy to work in his white shirt and pants.

The three of them had worked quickly enough and by three they decided to take a break. Kevin knew of a place nearby that delivered sandwiches. Once the order arrived they gathered around Steve's coffee table. The good Captain brought over three root beer bottles (courtesy of Olivia) and they sat on the couches. Steve and Olivia occupied the long leather settee and Kevin chose the single one, facing them.

They began talking about random topics, until Kevin brought up the Fantastic Five and excited Olivia.

"No way, you are friends with the Human Torch?" She demanded in shock, practically leaning over her arm rest and to Kevin.

"Johnny Storm?" Steve questioned unsurely, the Agent nodded. Steve frowned in disapproval.

"I've read his file." He murmured trying to hide his disdain. Kevin couldn't help but smile. He wasn't surprised by Steve's condemnation of Johnny Storm .

After all, the two were polar opposites.

"Well he isn't like that anymore, I mean yeah the guy's head is huge but he has his moments. He is dating my best friend actually." Kevin said in an amiable defense of the misunderstood super hero.

"I thought he was dating that Tempest chick?" Olivia pondered uncertainly Kevin laughed and her eyes widened in shock.

"No way your best friend is the Tempest?" Her excitement doubled.

"Well I call her Eli, but yeah." The Agent mused fondly "They are pretty serious."

"Cool." Olivia added, grinning in between the two men. "Hey what's the Thing like? does he need like special furniture, is it _all_ rock?"

Steve was immediately amused by her coy tone.

"Yes he does and I think so." Kevin answered his eyes a gleam.

Olivia leaned forward a bit more, her eyes shifted about slyly.

"How does he like... _you know_."

"Olivia." Steve called, scandalized by her question.

"What?" She inquired with an innocent shrug "I am curious. I mean how would you know if he is turned on or not if he is hard all the time."

Steve had to admit, that was an intriguing question that caused him to hesitate. Seeing him contemplate Olivia nodded all knowingly. Kevin was laughing with his root beer held tightly in his hand.

"It's okay, I am pretty curious about it too." He said, still chucking "I can't exactly ask Eli since it's her uncle, Johnny on the other hand-everything regarding Ben is a joke to him. Except when it's about Eli."

"Aw." Olivia cooed, beaming at the answer "That's sweet."

"I like Ben, he is a good man." Steve' s words their attention "I was a little shocked by the sight of him at first but he has a good head on his shoulders. It's a shame what happened to him but he used his powers for the greater good and that is admirable."

"Yeah, I can think of a few more who are admirable for the same reasons." Olivia added directing a tender smile his way. Steve was caught off guard at first. He was not expecting the soft, doting look in her honey brown eyes.

He stared for a long silent moment, feeling the rush of blood to his cheeks from the high regard of her words. She held his gaze with equal interest with that same dimpled smile that he found so charming.

She abruptly broke the connection, suddenly aware of the other presence within the room. Steve blinked, dazed by the immediately release.

"So Kevin, what about you?" She questioned her voice chipper once more.

"Me?" Kevin asked seemingly oblivious to the fleeting moment between the Captain and Miss Thorne.

"What's your life story?" Olivia asked while bringing the brim of her bottle to her lips.

"Nothing much." Kevin said, suddenly rigid in posture "I was born and raised in Long Island by my mom and dad. My dad served in the Gulf War for a few years then he returned home to raise my sister and I. We have a pretty strict up-bringing, strict but comfortable. My father had his wealth from grand papa's side."

"You have a sister?" Steve asked, interested by Kevin's background.

"Yes, twin. Fraternal"

"Cool what is she like?" Olivia wondered friendly.

"I honestly don't know." Kevin smiled haplessly "She has been missing for a while."

Steve and Olivia were instantly alarmed, not expecting the casual tone of his distressing words.

Throne's bewilderment immediately warped to compassion. Her small, pretty features softened in sympathy, as she shifted closer to the Agent's side.

"I am so sorry Kevin."

"No it's fine." The agent insisted, attempting to dismiss the air of sorrow he had casted upon them. "She is the main reason I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. I am hoping they would be able to provide the answers I seek."

"You think they will be able to provide them?" Steve asked, his fair brows furrowed in concern.

Kevin hesitated under Steve's probing stare. His dark eyes shifted between them contemplatively before he lowered his gaze to his lap.

"My sister wasn't like the others." He began "She could do things."

"What kind of things?" The captain queried.

"I think the proper term for it is psionic abilities."

"She could move things with her mind?" Olivia was quick to ask, surprising Steve with her knowledge.

"Well not move, it was more like control." Kevin responded with an air of certainty and motions with his hands.

"Isabelle had always been a little different. She had this weird way of memorizing things and used to freak out my mom by reciting conversations she had at tea parties with her friends, word to word. But her difference was really obvious the day our cousin Jackson moved in."

"What happened?"

Kevin's gaze was a far.

"I was a pretty wimpy kid, Isabelle was always the tougher one. Jackson liked to bully me a lot, I didn't really say much about it then because Jackson scared me into it. Anyway Isabelle saw him beating me up one day and."

"and what?" Steve demanded, feeling the mild waves of anger from his own abused past.

"Jackson wears a hearing aid." The Agent stated. "I remember one moment she was telling him to stop and the next moment he was on the ground crying, there was this high pitched noise that came out of his hearing aid and I am pretty sure there was blood in his ear."

Olivia's eyes widened in both slight fear and deep wonder.

"Wow."

"Yeah." Kevin agreed with a sigh "Scared my parents. My dad the most, so he had her placed in a rehabilitation center for people like her."

"Was it Doctor Xavier's school?" Steve asked, Kevin shook his head.

"No, though that would have been best." He grumbled. The witnesses did not miss the shadow of hate that made his sharp features seem fierce.

"It was supposed to be a safe place. One of my father's so called friends from back in the day ran the place. Part of the science department in the government made for people like her."

"I am guessing it wasn't as it seems." Olivia murmured since the forlorn tone of his voice wasn't going to give a happy twist to the tail.

"I've been to the place when I was a kid when my mom and dad wanted to check it out. It seemed legit, military but real. Remind me of a hospital now that I think about it. There is no mention of it now. Not on the net, in private documents. All I found out was that place used to house a facility for the mentally unstable, and was shut down due to a fire and hadn't been open since nineteen eight seven."

Kevin paused to see if Olivia and Steve echoed the same shock he was experiencing. When they didn't seem to comprehend his reasons for the dramatic gap, he added.

"Isabelle was admitted there in nineteen eighty nine."

"This is starting to sound like a major cover up." Olivia breathed in astonishment. "Did your parents know about it?"

"We have a pretty big blow out over it and I haven't talked to them since. There have been no other leads to her whereabouts."

"That's not good enough." Steve cut in with a sternness that startled the other two. Kevin was caught off guard by the heated look the Captain directed at him.

"You need answers, lord only knows what happened to your sister, this cannot go uninvestigated." The Captain stated before abruptly pulling out his cell phone and angrily dialing a number.

"Are you contacting Fury?" Kevin asked fretfully ready to pounce off the chair to confiscate Steven's phone. The Captain sent a sideways glance at the agent, with the phone pressed to his ear.

"No." He answered firmly "The one person I know who knows how to dig deep and find the truth, its Tony Stark."

"Thank you Cap." Kevin uttered after a moment of stunned silence.

Olivia was unable to turn her attention away from Steve. She had read about his unfailing commitment to helping people, even witnessed it herself. But seeing it in action as a witness. She found it hard to believe such a honest, kind person existed in the world.

* * *

Kevin had left at around seven in the night. He was summoned back for a mission that he couldn't expose in Olivia's presence. They had managed to pack all of the moveable items into separate boxes and piled them by the door, ready for transport.

The final cardboard box that contained the books, sat beside the Captain as he stood in the centre of the living space. Steve felt sad at the sight of his near empty apartment

"Well I guess there is no turning back now." Olivia added miserably from beside him as they simultaneously observed the seemingly larger living room.

"Guess not." Steve mused from beside her. He smiled bravely and turned away to busy his hands by picking up a sealed box on the floor.

"You nervous about DC?" She asked while watching him take the box to the wall beside the door.

"Not really, but I am sure it will hit the moment I start working again." He said conversationally.

"Yeah I'm more of a last minute nerves kind of woman too." Olivia murmured while rubbing the back of her neck. There was a moment of stillness between them as Steve bent over and placed the cardboard box on to the floor.

"What time are you heading out?" She asked from behind him. Steve noticed how messy the placement of the boxes seemed, so he began to arrange them neatly, piling them one by one.

"Tomorrow morning, I'll be riding with Kevin." He answered absentmindedly.

"Damn." He heard her curse, this immediately grabbed his concern. He straightened up and spun around to face her.

"What's wrong? " He demanded. Olivia held a stoic pensive expression as her amber eyes quivered in reaction to her racing thoughts. Feeling his stare, she looked to him and shook her head to dismiss his worry for her.

"No I have a client to meet in the morning, I was hoping you would be leaving mid day or something so I can say bye." She answered with a hapless smile.

The concern on his face softened to a tender doting look at her response. Steve felt his heart warm a little at the idea of her arriving at sun up to say bye to him.

The boxes left his mind completely and he found himself magnetically pulled towards her.

"Sorry" He whispered apologetically, appearing in front of her. She raised her glittering gaze to his and smile kindly.

"Its fine, so what do you want to do?" She asked, quick to change the subject and dispel the air of glum.

"Um well I don't know, you usually have the best ideas." He insisted.

"I was pretty bummed out to really think of anything to do." She said in that same adorably despondent tone. Steve felt strong need to elevate her spirits, and gather her into his arms. Since he can't do the latter, he chose to try and think of an activity.

"How about we just hang out here?" He suggested. Her eyes suddenly sparkled at his proposal.

"And order in?" She added eagerly. He grinned and nodded.

"You said you wanted to show me that movie, R for Revenge?"

"V for Vendetta." She laughed, her amber orbs glimmering in delight. "But yes, let's do that."

Steve beamed excited at the prospect of spending more time with her.

* * *

"Wow." Steve stared speechlessly as the credits roll on his flat screen TV. Olivia sat beside him with a slice of pizza at hand and sending him a arrogant smile.

"I know." She agreed with a confident nod of her head.

Steve honestly had no words to express how utterly amazed he was by the movie. It was not at all what he had expected. He deduced from the title that it would be a movie about a man's sole search for revenge, only to find out it was so much more. It was about finding freedom and reinstating justice to a corrupt world.

IT was as if Olivia knew he would enjoy it.

"I think I might watch that again." He said after a moment of stunned silence.

"Then you will be a few dozen times behind me." She boasted "I was obsessed with that movie and when I get obsessed I go all out."

"What do you do?" He asked directing his attention from the blank TV screen. He admired they way she had made herself comfortable on his couch, with her legs up and crossed in front of her. She had a paper plate on her lap and pillows behind her back to keep her body propped bag lay silently beside her.

"eBay, I purchase every sort of trivia item involved with the object of my affection." She responded cheekily.

"What's an eBay?" He asked, confused. She took a crater of a bite from her slice of margarita pizza.

"It's a online store." she said while munching silently "You should check it out when you can, I put it on the list."

Steve was further confused by this, he didn't remember her writing in his book.

"When?" He inquired.

"Oh not that list, I uh." Her nervous stuttering came to a stop and she sighed pessimistically.

"Well I guess I should give it to you now." She added mysteriously. She abandoned her half eaten slice of pizza on to her plate, placed the plate on the table space between them and turned away. Steve watched as she pulled her backpack on to her lap, unzipped it and began to rummage through it.

"What is it?" He asked, his curiosity had peaked under her mute search.

"I made you a little something." She said directing a grin at him "It's not much but after I saw your little pocket book list I thought, why not make a Grande sized one eh?"

Before Steve could respond Olivia pulled out a large book. Nine by twelve inches. It was black leather bound and had the words "THE BINGE BOOK" in golden plated text. Rogers held the book in his hands, utterly marveled by the design of it.

"Olivia this is..."

"There is an index page and an appendix at the back." She cut in enthusiastically before he could express his gratitude. She slide up closer to his side and flipped open the book for him on a random page. He was a little startled by the closeness at first and had his attention focused on the top of her head.

Olivia paid no mind and turned over several pages till she reached her desired one.

It said LORD OF THE RINGS. In a bold silver font. The entire document took up two pages and it was organized with small versions of three individual movie posters. The Fellowship of the Ring, the Two Towers and the Return of the King.

"I placed the DVD's behind the movie posters, see?" She slide her index finger under the space behind the graphic and picked out a luminous disc. Steve was amazed by this and she pushed it back in and her fingers danced over to a little illustration at the corner of the page.

It was of two short men, dressed in drab clothes and frozen in the process of climbing a mountain.

"For the pop up areas you have to pull this tab, see?." She tugged at a small, slip of card at the angle beside the image. The moment she pulled the two figure moved as if ascending the mountain with a will of their own. She explained that these were the two main creatures known as "Hobbits" and he will understand later on when he watches the movie.

"I tried to make it as light as possible but you have a lot of material to cover, my friend. There is a brief history of the world after you went into ice. The 90's is my favourite part of course I am being biased considering I am a 90's kid." She said with a hearty chuckle. Steve was robbed of his voice, his mind racing with the troubling thought on how he was going to express all the emotions he felt in his heart.

Gratitude, cherished, happiness and most of all disbelief. That she had gone through such a detailed process in order to create this book for him. The book had alphabetized tabs. He didn't know where she got the time.

"Olivia..." He whispered his voice tight from the sentiment "You really didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to." She insisted smiling up at him, and then turned away as if they intensity in his eyes was too much to bare.

"Plus it was fun, I got to pull out my collection of coloured card, used glue and scissors. I had a grand old time. Although Anakit spilled the glue bottle all over himself, that was no fun to wash off for the both of us. I have the scratches to prove it." She babbled conversationally while smoothing her free hand over her right arm. She was honest enough, Steve saw the traces of a few healed cuts on her in wrist and towards her elbow.

He smiled and averted his attention back to the book, finding it hard to believe it was for him. He dazedly flipped through a few pages, marveling over the pop up art. It was the first time he had seen such a creative use of card to bring life to a manuscript. He was particularly amazed by the different colours and meticulous work for the Jurassic Park section.

Along with each part of the encyclopedia she had recommended a few sites as footnotes. He closed the book delicately like handling china. He smoothed his hand over the black leather, still struggling to find words.

"I don't know what to say." He stressed unable to meet her gaze. Olivia laughed and shook her head dismissively.

"A thank you will be just fine." She claimed, kindly bumping against his shoulder.

Steve sighed and craned his neck to look to her.

"It doesn't seem enough." He said contritely "But thank you."

Olivia's smile wavered for a moment. Steve was concerned when she lowered her gaze to the book and began to stroke it absent-mindedly.

"It is going to be really dull without you around Steve." She murmured desolately "I might actually have to start working for a living."

"Same here." He droned, equally dismayed.

"Well be sure to come visit on your days off." She demanded her spirit rising once more "Weekends and long holidays sort of thing."

"You know the same applies to you." He stated fondly.

"Heck yeah." She exclaimed passionately "I'll be over every chance I get. I bet DC will be a lot more fun without the frequent power cuts due to construction here."

"Yeah that is a bummer." He agreed, remember not too long ago when he had to endure a hot night due to the lack of electricity.

"I was boiling last night, ever felt so hot that you passed out from the heat?"

"No." He said contemplating the question for a moment "But I have been so cold that I passed out and woke up seventy years later."

He flashed her a mischievous grin. She stared stunned by his words for a moment before the laughter began to bubble at her throat. Steve watched her snigger uncontrollably while chuckling himself, but he was hardly paying attention to his own humor. When Olivia was in hysterics her face lit up in the most attractive way. He had seen it plenty of times around her friends.

He loved the slight crinkling around her eyes. The way her dimples deepened and her row of white teeth revealed themselves. Usually when she smiled it was a tight lipped one that was adorable, but he preferred her laughing smile more. It was friendlier and seemed more, her.

"I shouldn't have laughed at that." She gasped out breathlessly and relaxed into the cushion.

"Why not, it was funny." He insisted charmingly.

"Oh and I am all for finding humor in tragedy but still it doesn't change the fact that it is a tragedy." She said, her expression sobering.

"Do you miss your loved ones from then?"

Steve's posture immediately went as rigid as a snow board. Her question hit home, a problem he had been avoiding.

"It's just, you never speak about them and I don't know if it's a good thing to not." She said slow and unsure.

He lowered his gaze, a trifle chagrined

"I think you know it's not a good thing." He uttered stiffly.

"Yeah... I don't like talking about Norah either because it just reminds me of what I lost but. It did help, it's gotten... easier. You made it easier." Steve felt a stirring of affection at the words she spoke. He glanced at her and she was looking away, seemingly dejected by his lack of confidence in her.

"And I know we haven't got shared life experiences but if you ever need someone to listen, I am here."She confessed amiably.

Steve felt his heart tighten in his chest at the warm, heart breaking smile she directed at him. It was enough to assure him that she was willing to lend a shoulder and an ear any time he wanted, a friend he desperately desired. But he was still conflicted, it's not that he didn't trust her he just felt that if he brought it up it would mean he would be dealing with the reality of his situation. Steve knew that when he kept his insecurities at bay they felt almost nonexistent , but they placed a heavy burden on his mind and shoulders.

He wanted to be free, desperately so.

"So I am going to clear a few of these up." She announced taking his silence as an obvious 'no'. Olivia tried not to feel too depressed by it, after all its his choice. She rose up from the couch and reached out for her half eaten slice of pizza.

"You remind me of him."

She stilled in her actions. She looked over her shoulder to find Steve staring up at her, with his clear blue eyes.

"Who?" She asked feeling hopeful, that maybe he was trying to open up to her.

"My best friend, Bucky." He began with a fond smile across his lips "He uh, he would have liked you-I mean, you would have liked him."

Olivia's heart warmed in happiness. Clearing up left her mind completely and she returned to her spot on the couch. Steve's eyes followed her movements and watched as she settled back on to the settee.

"Well, we are a lovable type." She added jovially while pulling her legs onto to the leather cushion. Steve observed the way she made herself comfortable, like a child ready for story time.

"What is it about me that reminds you of him?" She asked, her eyes glimmering in interest.

"Just the way you talk, the way you carry yourself and how you are with others, interactions I mean. But don't get me wrong you are your own individual person I'm just saying that there are certain things that remind me of him."

Olivia found Steve's nervous rambling extremely. She tried not to seem too charmed by it, afraid that if she did. He might be too embarrassed to say anymore.

"Well, I am honored. How long were you and Bucky friends for?"Her questioned broadened his smile. A raspy laugh escaped his lips as if recalling a amusing memory.

"Since I can remember." He said. Steve turned his profile to face her, his side pressed into the backrest. "He was the one guy that didn't laugh at me when I fell in the playground. In fact, he was the one that made the laughing stop."

"He sounds like a stand up guy." She mused with a impressed down turn of her lips.

"Did he fight the war with you?"

"Yeah, we made this team, the Howling Commandos." Steve explained, shoving his hand through his blonde hair "He really knew his way around a sniper, saved me more times than I can count. Bucky always had my back, even before he..."

His grin fell for a moment and a sadness clouded his sky blue eyes. Olivia stared unsure of how to react to the situation. She predicted from a single look that Bucky, as important as he was to Steve, he didn't last in the war. Her heart clenched in pity. She wanted to embrace him and show him that she understood. But she didn't want to frighten him in case the affection was unwanted.

"The others fella's on my team were great as well." He added, even though the sadness still remained in his soft eyes, he had willed it away from his face with a bright smile.

"Tell me about it." She said softly.

"It's a pretty long story." He uttered almost timidly. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, typical Steve, not wanting to waste anyone's time. She didn't understand why he could ever think she thought he was such.

"You've got all my time today, Steve." She stated factually "Until twelve, gotta be reasonable right?"

"Right." He chuckled and nodded in agreement. Olivia stared expectantly with an eager awaiting smile. Steve was assured by this and began his tale.

"Well when we first started it was a lot harder. Dum-Dum and I had very different ideas about the dynamics in the team, so naturally we argued."

Just like that Steve Rogers had someone with a open heart and keen ear to listen to all he had to say and still wanting to know more. Soon they were so wrapped up in each other's company that they hadn't realized the hours that passed.

* * *

"Sorry about the time." Steve apologized like a contrite school boy as he escorted her down the side walk to her building. The had arrived in his bike and he parked it by the closest lamp post.

"Nah forget about it. I am actually not that..." Olivia's words trailed to a slow stop as her lips parted in a wide open mouth yawn.

"Sleepy." She murmured smacking her lips together, completely contradicting herself. Steve stifled a laugh as she blinked rapidly, trying to dispel her fatigue.

"Wow, what the heck was that? I swear I wasn't sleepy." She vowed. Steve laughed.

They arrived at the steps to the entrance. Olivia glanced at the door illuminated by the street light before looking to him.

"You just had to drop me home didn't you?" She teased.

"Well I couldn't let you take the subway at night? It's not safe."

"I've taken the subway much later before."

Steve shot her a disapproving stare that made her enthusiasm falter.

"I mean uh, with a friend in a cab, there was no subway and it was a reasonable hour."

"You are a terrible liar." He said with a fond twinkle in his eye. She scoffed and shot him an incredulous look.

"This is coming from Captain Obvious with his." She paused to mimic Steve's poor attempt at seeming innocent with his dubious shrug and shifty eyes. The captain was not aware of this flaw and suddenly understood why it was so easy for Natasha to detect his lies.

"Is that what gives me away?" He wondered naively.

"Aw Steve." She cooed, lightly punching him on the arm "You never seize to amaze me."

Steve hoped she meant it in a good way, but when it came to Olivia, it wasn't that hard to tell.

"So..." She droned, looking down the empty streets and then back to him. "I guess this is bye for now."

Steve stiffened, he knew it was coming but even though she had stayed longer than curfew, it still didn't feel long enough.

"Yeah." He muttered disinclined to accept the situation.

"I am so awkward at this part." She uttered uncertainly, after a long moment.

"What part?" He inquired curiously.

"The part where I feel a hug is needed."

Steve blinked, surprised by her statement. She stared up at him with her honey browns eyes shining in vulnerability and Steve didn't know how to react.

"You want a hug?" He asked in his unschooled ways. Olivia rolled her eyes and Steve tensed at the worry that he had said the wrong thing.

"It's not that I want a hug- you just made it worse." She grumbled shooting him a dejected glare.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you." He whispered cautiously, feeling foolish for not noticing how equally anxious she was.

"No Steve I mean." An exasperated sigh left her lips and she paused for a moment to regain her cool.

"Don't you want a hug too?" She asked significantly calmer than before. Steve contemplated her question. He didn't know why he thought about it for so long considering all he wanted to do was embrace her.

"Yes I want a hug." He stated confidently despite his heart racing in trepidation. Olivia lifted her arms up from her sides.

"Then let's hug." She exclaimed with a enthusiasm that surprised him.

"Alright." He cried just as loudly and shyly brought his hands out of his pant pockets. Olivia was the first to initiate the embrace and came at him like a quarter back, intending on tackling him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his middle and rested the side of her face against his chest.

Steve stood uncertainly for a moment, having never hugged a woman (other than his mom) before. He awkwardly placed his hands on her back. He was careful not to go too low to be inappropriate or too high to make her feel unwanted. It was a tense line to keep steady on but Steve managed for the moment.

"I am going to miss you Steve." She murmured, her voice was tight and miserable. The restlessness that accumulated in his shoulders abruptly melted away and he no longer felt like it was a social hug but rather a necessary one. He returned the embrace just as tightly and placed his head on top of hers, like it was the most natural thing on the planet.

"Probably not as much as I am going to miss you." He whispered into her dark hair, that smelled vaguely of lavender.

Olivia's eyes prickled a little from the emotion she felt and she was annoyed by it. What was she so sad about? She barely knew the guy. Yet it was weird how normal it felt to be held in his arms and nerve wracking at the same time. She didn't want to let go yet, the honey comb scent of him was intoxicating. But she knew if she held on any longer it would be that much harder to say bye.

She pulled away and Steve released her reluctantly. His arms lazily dropped back to his sides.

"Don't like..." She struggled to make eye contact and when she could, a scowl was the best she could muster to keep her true feeling at bay.

"Don't eat cookie dough without me."

Steve smiled, despite the ferocity her expression held, her words were hardly threatening.

"I don't think I want to." He said earnestly, her features softened in response.

"Good." She stated firmly "Keep that mindset. But also make lots of friends so you can tell me all about them when I call."

"I feel like I am being lectured." He grinned.

"This is a lecture." She claimed and posed her hands on her hips.

"I would tell you to eat your vegetables but you already do that. But most of all stay safe."

"I will. " He nodded trying to be serious despite the smile that begged to show.

"Good." She repeated and hesitantly glanced up at him. He beamed kindly and she reluctantly returned the smile.

"Good night Steve." She said bravely.

"Sweet dreams Olivia." He responded with a rueful smile. Olivia was a little entranced by the intimate warmth in his eyes, it was hard to turn away from. But she had to hoping that soon enough, they will meet again.

Steve waited till she disappeared behind the entrance doors before allowing his smile to fall. He was not looking forward to returning to his empty apartment, he knew it was going to be tedious to try and fall asleep only to wake up to the reality of his departure.

* * *

 **SO That was depressing :'( Sigh. KEVIN MADE A APPEARANCE. (he is from my Johnny Storm fic if no one has read that,but I don't think you will necessarily have to read it to get what's going on)**

 **Anyway if you haven't guessed I am starting to apply the first layer of bricks to the Bucky fanfic. Yes it will be coming soon once I am somewhere in the middle of this story, which won't take too long. The Steve story will really be a short one, hence the long chapters. No one is complaining right?**

 **Please review, I really want to know what you guy think :D**


	7. Different

**Man I am so humbled by all the reviews, seriously you guys are the best. If you want to keep me humbled, keep the comments coming ;)**

 **SO made this chapter extra long. 11,000 words to be exact. Man, alright lets start the thanks first.**

 _ **Amalieaunstrup: Bitch you already know what I think about you. xoxo**_

 _ **Jo (guest): Thanks ^^.**_

 _ **Guest: Thanks so much. Well I hope you like what happens next ;). **_

_**minchen0897: Yes you are right to guess that, I didnt particularly disguise that whole BuckyxOC thing very well. BUT there will be a lot of twists to that story :).I really hope you like this chapter. It was so much fun to write Thor, seriously. That wonderfulspacelabrador.**_

 _ **RoxanneRay: Aw thank you so much for appreciating that Buckyness to Olivia. I was a little worried about that but I thought it would be weird to have a character exactly like Peggy I mean...its Peggy, she is fucking awesome on her own. Thank you so much dear and I hope you like this story ;).**_

 _ **Croc9400: LOL I do like the name Kevin, I don't know why. Maybe its because I based his looks off the ever sexy Adam Levine. Haha Bucky will be around as soon as I am done with this story, so it might take some time, but hopefully i'll publish it this year before Civil War comes out and I start shipping Bucky with Steve xD. (which is awkward considering I am already shipping Steve with Natasha, but AOU shat on that idea -_- sigh).**_

 _ **WxrMxchineRox: Thanks for all the zealous comments, you rock.**_

 _ **heroherondaletotherescue: Aw thanks, well consider wish granted :D. **_

**Wow that's a lot to get through.**

 **SO THOR IS HERE. HAHA SPOILERS BITCHES!**

 **xx?**

 **SSC**

* * *

Steve Rogers began to wonder if it was easier to fight in a war than having to go through the anxiety ridden process of meeting new people.

He came to the conclusion that fighting a war was easier.

The week began simple enough.

His first night at his new apartment was quiet until Olivia had called to ask how he settled in. The conversation had carried on late into the night and Steve had only four hours of sleep till orientation that very morning.

Natasha had picked him up in her shiny black, Corvette Sting Ray that caught the attention of his neighbors. Steve knew he had to get accustomed to the extravagance that is Natasha Romanoff.

"Mornin Cap." She had greeted with that signature smirk when he climbed into the vehicle.

S.H.I.E.L.D HQ was larger than he could have possibly imagined. It was a towering mass of concrete, glass and steel; floating on water and connected to the rest of Virginia by a bridge. It's cylinder shape and lack of decorative designs. Steve guessed in this day and age, it was the structure itself that was the motif of a architect's talents.

He was escorted through the reception hall and towards the elevators. The lift was a modern marvel to him. It was equipped with a AI that greeted him on arrival. Natasha had explained that the elevator was fully operated by the program, another Stark invention.

They arrived at Fury's office and the director greeted the Captain amiably. His office was a large room that was colored in impersonal monochrome shades. Black chairs, grey walls, glass windows. Everything Steve expected from the seemingly detached director.

Fury's desk was located at the left corner of the room, facing the angled window. He stood up at the Captain's arrival. Fury couldn't disguise his obvious excitement in bringing abroad the nations hero to his team. Steve was humble as always.

They exchanged a few pleasantries. Fury had ordered in tray of tea and coffee for the Captain. As Steve sat at the guest chair and sipped at his cup of finely brewed coffee. Fury began to explain the Cap's duties within HQ and his agenda for the day.

Steve was felt exhausted from just listening to the schedule and felt the coffee wasn't nearly as strong enough. He had a lot of people to meet, including Fury's boss, secretary Pierce.

Kevin was assigned to show him around the training sectors of the Triskelion. The man had reported to Fury's room with his usual nervous air that he attempted to hide with his flexing jaw muscles. But his facade faded away at the sight of the very alluring Natasha Romanoff.

Steve couldn't help but notice the stare of pure wonder the man directed at the red head. Natasha saw it too, and the coy spider within her couldn't help but play with the man tangled in her web.

Kevin had a hard time concentrating on Fury's orders when Natasha sent him sly glances from beneath her long lashes, every chance she got. Steve rolled his eyes from between them, it was too damn early in the morning.

Odell was back to being the laid back Agent he was when Olivia was around. He gave Steve a tour of the Triskellion, introduced him to all the recruits that stared at him in wonder. Then he took Steve to meet the field agents, a few asked for Selfies that Steve was happy to oblige (especially since he was recently introduced to a Selfie.)

The tasks lessened by the day, but it was more eventful than his nights.

Steve had trouble the first few nights at his new apartment. He always arrived back late into the night so he didn't want to risk calling Olivia, in case he woke her up. He didn't fall asleep till two in the morning. It was hard to, the nightmares continued to plague him.

But they weren't as intense as before, they were manageable now, predictable.

* * *

On Thursday he arrived home early. The sun had just set when he parked the bike outside his apartment building. He was climbing up at the steps when he spotted Kate (the nurse next door). She was struggling with a few boxes and nearly dropped one if Steve hadn't caught it in time. She was a slender, pretty woman with blonde hair and large brown eyes. Steve was a little caught off guard by her beauty. She flashed him a toothy grin of gratitude and muttered a shy thanks that made his ears redden.

She quickly hurried off after muttering something about being late for her night shift. Steve stood stunned for a moment before making his way into his apartment. He had just shut the door when he heard his cell phone started ringing. He set aside his shield by the door step and shuffled his free hand into his pocket and fished out his phone.

It was Olivia. His body was practically alert with glee and he immediately answered the call.

 ** _"Hey Star-boy."_**

Steve's grin was instantaneous.

"Hi." He responded, he picked up his shield and began to walk down the foyer and to took a sharp turn past a shelf of books, to his room

 ** _"How is it going?"_** She asked softly.

"Good I just got back and I was about to start-"

She sniffled, he stilled.

"Are you alright?" He reworded.

 ** _"Yeah why?"_** She responded a little too quickly. His sensitive ears detected how weak, wet and strained her voice was.

"You sound a little nasal, do you have a cold?" Concern began to bubble up from his chest as his pace to reach his room slowed down.

There was a brief pause from her end and she sniffled again, desperately trying to unblock her congested nose. For a moment there Steve thought that maybe it really was a cold, she did say she had sinuous issues.

 ** _"No, not a cold."_** She admitted reticently, just as he flicked on the living room light. The sudden illumination of the room was hardly noticed when all he could do was focus on her voice. A heavy shuddering sigh escaped her lips that echoed through the phone.

 ** _"Just a tough day, Steve."_**

His fair brows knotted in concern as he stepped into his bedroom

"Did something happen?"

 ** _"No nothing alarming, it's just-"_** Steve waited patiently as she debated whether to tell him or not. Steve wasn't one to share personal information either, he hadn't told her about his nightmares so he knew it was right to make her think she could depend on him. But he wanted to know. The idea of her crying and him not knowing why, bothered him immensely.

 ** _"I got something in the mail today, a parcel."_**

"What was it?" He demanded. He tried to keep his apprehension from reaching through his tone. He had jumped to the worst possible conclusion. Back in the day, mysterious parcels were never a good sign.

 _ **"Honestly I thought it was something I had ordered because I recently saw this cute skirt on eBay. Then I thought hey that's weird because it's not supposed to arrive for another week. Turns out it wasn't the skirt."** _ She paused again. Steve was going to assure her that she could trust him, but when he heard her take a deep shallow breath, he knew she was trying to find the strength not to cry.

 ** _"It was the hat making kit that I had ordered for Norah, my mom and I were going to help her start it-it came in the mail today."_**

"Olivia..." His voice was soft and thick with empathy.

 ** _"I really should have prepared myself for it, I completely forgot and when I ripped into the box I just-I had a bit of a break down."_** She swallowed hard **_"Anyway I am fine really, the crying did not help my sinuous though. I predict a massive headache tomorrow morning."_**

He could only imagine how painful it must have been to see something that only reminded her of what she no longer had. He suddenly wished he was there, holding her like he had once before and trying to will away her sadness.

Steve felt helpless and he hated it.

"I don't hear about many kids that liked to make hats." He mused while heavily taking a seat on the edge of his bed.

 _ **"Norah was pretty weird, in the best kind of way of course."**_ She said, laughing weakly. He could practically picture her doting smile, the one she gets at the thought of her niece **_"She picked up that little interest after watching Howls Moving Castle for the millionth time._**

"What?" He asked unfamiliar with the name.

 ** _"It's this Japanese animation, I think it's in your book."_**

Steve craned around and his eyes fell to the neglected leather bound book on his mattress. He reached over with one arm and picked it up before dragging the book on to his lap. He began to flip through it like he had many times that week. The book was what he would turn to when he couldn't sleep and the colours always eased him after his nightmares.

"Yeah here it is." He announced proudly when he landed on the animation section of the book. Olivia had slotted in four different DVD's under the title "Studio Ghibli". She had typed up a short blurb for each story.

Steve began to read it out loud "A shy young woman named Sofi is cursed with a senile body by a malevolent witch. Her only chance of breaking the spell lies in the hands of a self involved yet insecure young wizard and his companions in his legged, walking castle...Hm"

Steve's lips curved down, intrigued by what he had read.

"Interesting blurb." He added.

 ** _"It's a fun story believe me. I would have added a few more of my charming illustrations but um- It was hard."_**

"I know." he murmured tenderly "I get it you don't have to explain yourself. When my mom died it was hard to come home and fold her washed clothes."

He remembered all too clearly how empty the house was. Their tiny place was always dakr and gloomy with the linger stench of moss. But his mom always brought colour, in her own little ways, but that little colour was fading away and eventually disappeared when she died.

"Felt a little pointless, not like she can wear them again." He said and cleared the tightness in his throat.

 ** _"But you kept them anyway right?"_** She asked after a moment, the understanding in her voice suggest she already knew the answer. Steve forced a smile.

"Yeah. I think it's the need to keep them around even when they are gone, but they are also the things that makes us crumble."

 ** _"Tell me about it."_** She sighed haplessly **_"I get anxiety attacks just passing her room. I still can't bring myself to go inside, it's on my list."_**

"What list is that?" He asked while setting aside his book, prioritizing his focus to her.

 ** _"To recover from a loss. "_ ** She began ** _"First it's thanking everyone who helped, friends, family etcetera. Then of course there is the kids from Norah's grade. all of her friends who came to visit, some of them actually shaved their heads in support."_**

"That's amazing." He marvelled, his blue eyes a lit with wonder.

 ** _"Yeah it was."_ ** She mumbled ** _"But it's hard to face them you know, they remind me of her."_**

There was a moment of pensive silence from her. Steve didn't dare break it, he didn't want her to feel like she couldn't allow her true emotions to shine around him.

 **"Anyway, how was orientation week, meh or neh?"** She was once again back to being her usual chipper self. Steve smiled, he had to call it progress. Bucky would have ignored the problem entirely.

"What's Meh?" He asked, fondly.

 ** _"Like chill, cool it's all good, nothing eventful."_**

"Neh?"

 ** _"This place sucks I miss Olivia I want to come back home."_**

He laughed whole heartedly "I think it's somewhere in the middle of that."

 ** _"You are chill and internally screaming?"_** She pondered this for a moment and then said **_"That sounds about right."_**

As if she was deriving the judgement from her own state of mind. Steve chuckled and allowed his body to relax. He fell back onto the mattress and got comfortable by kicking off his shoes and averted his attention to the ceiling.

"How was your week?" He questioned ready for a night of just talking to her. This wasn't the first time a simple question had catalysed a entire repertoire of conversation. But he learned from last time that his couch was no place to have a three hour conversation, his bed was much more comfortable.

 ** _"It was alright. I passed by that coffee shop on Monday, talked to the waitress for a bit and bought some fine bagels. Eating the bagels were a little difficult considering you weren't there."_**

"But you've eaten bagels before you met me." He mused confused by her words.

" ** _Yah but still, my mind kinda associated it as you and me thing."_** He was stunned by how warm his heart suddenly felt. He was left speechless.

 ** _"Did you know if you combine our names it becomes Olive. We are one entity Steven and that entity is a tiny oval fruit!"_** She exclaimed enthusiastically, oblivious to his abrupt pause.

His astonishment was willed away by his instinctive laugh at her silly discovery.

"Or Stevia." He added, biting his lip to suppress his laugh.

 ** _"That sounds like something you apply for a rash."_ ** She muttered distastefully. He pictured the adorable wrinkling of her nose.

"It's actually a sweetener." He explained remembering it from earlier in the week.

"Fury uses it."

 ** _"What?"_** She breathed, shocked by his words. She fell silent and Steve heard the hurried tapping away of keys.

 ** _"Hey would you look at that."_ ** She whispered **_"Stevia a natural sweetener derived from a plant and it has no calories. Wow I learned something new today."_**

Steve grinned and stretched his legs a little.

 ** _"So Steve, what are your plans for the weekend?"_** She asked.

"Nothing, why?" He tried to seem cool, despite being a giddy mess at the thought of her inviting him over.

 ** _"You got invited to a birthday party!"_** She yelled excitedly.

"Who's birthday?" He demanded "Yours?"

 _Dear God_ he hoped not. The idea of not knowing a friend's birthday and receiving a bombshell like that always put him in a state of total anxiety. It would be worse if she had mentioned it before and he had completely forgotten.

 ** _"No, mine is January twentieth. Just FYI."_** Her words were like cold water to a scorching burn, Steve relaxed once more.

 ** _"By the way when is yours?"_** She asked curiously.

"July fourth." He answered casually. Olivia responded with a groan of utter disbelief.

 _ **"Could you be more American?"** _ She demanded but Steve could tell she was joking. He wasn't surprised by her reaction. His birthday was a ideal coincidence.

"Actually my parents are Irish. Did I tell you that?"

 ** _"No you did not."_** She stated sounding amazed **_"That is so cool, I finally have someone to celebrate Saint Patty's day with."_**

"But I can't get drunk." He pouted.

 ** _"Oh yeah that sucks. A sober Irish man? Isn't that universe altering?"_** She wondered.

"More like racial stereotyping." He jibed.

There was a moment of bewildered silence from her end before a chorus of sniggers escaped her lips.

 ** _"Wow okay, Captain Truth-bomb."_** She teased, he laughed.

"So, who's birthday is it?" He asked more determinedly, playful banter aside.

 ** _"Claire, she is turning twenty seven, but you did not hear that from me."_** She mumbled the last part like it was a trade secret. Steve's cheeks began to hurt form how much he had been smiling.

 ** _"The party is on a Saturday so I thought about going shopping for a gift because I'm last minute like that."_**

"Oh, what should I get her?" Steve asked, anxious at the thought of shopping for a woman he barely knew.

 ** _"She said just to bring yourself."_**

Steve frowned "But I should buy her something, it's rude to attend a birthday party without a gift."

Olivia giggled it was the kind of laugh she allowed when Anakit had done something typically adorable, like tripping over his own feet. Steve began to wonder if what he said sounded like him tripping over his own feet. His face flushed, awaiting her mockery, but there was none.

 ** _"Well we can look for one together and if we can't find anything you can just kiss her and that gift should last for ten years or so."_**

"That's a plan." He laughed "Wouldn't Charlie mind though?"

 ** _"Ha-ha yeah."_** She responded, accepting his hint at the two **_"They were pretty obvious huh?"_**

"So they are together?" He asked not at all surprised that his prediction had been true.

 ** _"Yeah they are not very open about it but I think it's a good thing. Things are easiest when there are no outside interference's you know."_** She said her tone considerably softer.

"Yeah." He mused agreeably "No arguments there."

He knew how carelessly letting another person's actions and emotions influence a relationship could end badly. Then again, he had no experiences with women and he was very naive. But Steve liked to think he knew a bit more about the world now. Not the modern age of course, but the people.

 _ **"Do you have a place to stay when you get here?"**_ Her question brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah I'll just crash at Stark's. He has been trying to get me over there to check out his new renovations so might as well right?"

 _ **"Great."** _ She enthused **_"Can't wait to see you again Steve."_**

"You too Olivia." He said in a kind whisper.

There was a intimate silence between the two. A crackling intensity that passed through them. Steve felt his pulse quicken, yet his body grew more relaxed. It was the strangest feeling.

 ** _"So tell me what else happened, your week was probably a lot more interesting than mine. The most interesting part for me was watching Anakit cough out his first hairball."_**

"Wow that does sound interesting." Steve chuckled. He pondered her question for a moment, trying to decide where to start his tale.

"I found a great place to run. A lot calmer then the Brooklyn Bridge, no room for misunderstandings." He murmured the last part furtively.

 ** _"Where?"_** He could hear the smile in her words.

"The National Mall, I woke up a little late, O six hundred. There was another guy there. Sam Wilson."

 ** _"Friendly?"_**

"Yeah a real character, slow." He mused fondly to himself "Took my grand stand well. I was a little over the top with my running."

 ** _"Why am I not surprised?"_** She responded playfully.

 ** _"Wait six am is late for you?"_** She countered quickly.

"I am usually up by four."

There was a moment of silence from her end.

 ** _"Is that like military scheduling or is something else keeping you up?"_** She asked, her tone taking a turn for the serious.

"The bed a little uncomfortable." Steve murmured trying to seem cool about his strange sleeping patterns.

 ** _"Is it hard or something?"_**

"The opposite actually. I am just-" Steve struggled to answer "It's not what I am accustomed to."

 ** _"Oh."_ ** Steve could picture her calculating honey brown eyes and soft pensive lips. He awaited her concerned lecturing.

 _ **"Cold milk usually helps me."**_ She advised, surprising him. Steve was grateful she hadn't called him on his problems.

 ** _"I know most people recommend warm milk but it does the opposite or keeping a movie on in the background. Citizen Kane is a guaranteed snore fest."_**

"Hey I like Citizen Kane." He argued.

She groaned again _**"You are so old."**_

"I think you mean refined." He bit back lightly. She laughed again and Steve decided then, he could listen to her laugh all day. They continued to talk. Olivia told him about a client of hers that is a vet and needed help to attract people to her practice, so she wanted Olivia to make her a website. Steve liked how passionately Olivia talked about her job, she knew how to bring out interests in others. Olivia loved to commend Steve on how just talking to him gave her ideas. Steve didn't really understand what that meant but he was more than glad to help.

It was late in the night when their conversation came to a end. Steve wasn't looking forward to sleeping and he knew that Olivia had an idea about it. She kept stifling her yawns so he wouldn't insist she go to bed. Steve had to draw the line when she had at one point dozed off mid sentence.

Steve didn't mind it so much, after all he would be seeing her again soon. He just had to get through Friday.

* * *

"Ugh, I hate shopping." Olivia groaned for the fifth time since they arrived at the mall.

"I can see that." Steve noted directing a fond glance at her.

They were currently at a clothing store in the female section. Steve tried to ignore the longing stares a few women directed his way, by trying to focus his attention on helping Olivia. So far no one had recognized him. His face was well hidden under his navy blue cap and identity even more so in his casual apparel. Steve was disguised in a simple white short-sleeved shirt paired with a blue jersey, black jeans and brown boots.

Olivia stood next to him in a plain purple band tee and skinny jeans. Steve was glad her casual wear made them seem like they were just a pair of normal people shopping. Plus the fact that she didn't act as anxious as he was in a crowded area, people barely glanced their way. Except for the occasional lusty female, although they weren't really looking at his face.

Steve's attention was grabbed by a plaid red scarf, similar to the one Claire wore the day they first met.

"What about this?" He suggested grasping the soft, woolly material between his fingers and bringing it up.

"This seems like something Claire would wear."

"Hey kudos on the rhyme." Olivia praised with a laugh. A smile pinched his lips at his own unintentional poetic verse. She turned away from the rotating hanger of the tops and drew closer to his side.

"I don't know, she has a lot of scarves." She pondered while tugging on a free end of the scarf . After a moment of intense debate, she released the scarf with a frustrated sigh.

"This is impossible." She cried woefully.

"Do you always get this stressed about buying presents?" He asked calmly.

"Yes."She pouted, her shapely brows furrowed in distress.

"I feel like the stores don't have what I usually envision so I choose to make it." She explained.

Steve nodded in understanding, remembering his own gift she had bestowed. His gaze wandered over her face. There was something different about her and Steve couldn't stop staring. Maybe it was her glasses, he observed the way they rested on the bridge of her nose. No, that wasn't it, they were still the same frame. Maybe it was her hair, it did seem a little more longer, curly and glossy.

There was no trace of heavy makeup on her, except for the streak of inky black she applied in cat like just above her long lashes. But that was normal, she always wore eyeliner.

Steve didn't know why, but she seemed really pretty today, more so than usual.

"Maybe there is something else at IKEA or something. She loves things for her apartment." She said looking to him with her large honey brown eyes. Steve nodded speechlessly and they made their way out of the clothing store.

It was fairly crowded that Saturday morning. People bustled about in the mall, chatter filled the air and Steve occasionally heard the heavy patter of shoes and sharp skidding noises. A few mall cops were posed around the entrance area.

Steve and Olivia walked closer to the stores, away from the major traffic. She was looking about trying to find something that caught her eye and Steve was lost in his thoughts.

"You know if this is too much walking around for you I can do this by myself. " Olivia suddenly spoke up, almost nervously.

"No I don't mind. Did I make it look like I did?" He quickly asked as they entered the main gathering hall.

"Well I don't know."She said with a dubious shrug.

"Most guys don't go shopping with me." She stated factually.

Steve was eased by this, he was worried he had made her think he didn't want to be around her, when that wasn't even an option for him.

"Charlie's belly aching is the worst, I have to always buy him some candy to shut him up." Olivia grumbled. Steve blinked, surprised by this.

"Are you talking about twenty seven year old Charlie or some kid you know?" He inquired with a incredulous lift of a brow.

"I have to pick one?" She wondered with a delectable tilt of her head, Steve smiled.

"Alright to IKEA." She announced and then abruptly stopped walking and observed her surroundings.

"Did we pass the Starbucks?" She asked looking lost. Steve began to search about too and recalling the many shops they had passed. They were near a hot dog vendor and they usually place other consumable areas strategically.

"Yeah I think it was-" Steve was abruptly knocked into another force. Normally he was one that caused most of the damage, which was why he was surprised when he was left dazed from the impact.

"Oh I am sorry my friend I didn't see you there." A man with a deep calming voice apologized and the Captain whirled around to acknowledge the gentleman.

"Steven?" The stranger inquired in wonder. Steve was startled and raised his gaze a little to stare into the familiar, handsome face of the demi-god. Thor stood before him with his usually flowing blonde hair tied back into a low ponytail. He was wearing a long red coat paired with a black t-shirt underneath. Steve found it strange to see the man in blue jeans and black converse.

"Thor?" Steve questioned, his expression scrunched up in utter confusion. Thor grinned and Steve immediately smiled.

"Hey!" The captain exclaimed amiably. The Norse God laughed heartily and pulled the Captain into firm handshake and brotherly hug. Steve was still stunned by the man's arrival and awkwardly returned the hug.

"My friend, what are you doing here?" Thor questioned friendly with his hand still posed on Steve's right deltoid.

"I was just shopping with Olivia." The captain answered. He was immediately alerted of the smaller, silent presence behind him.

"Oh right sorry." He muttered and turned away from Thor to look to the woman.

Olivia was openly gaping with her eyes as wide as saucers. Steve cleared his throat awkwardly and stepped aside to allow Thor a clear view of the female.

"Olivia this is Thor. Thor this is my friend Olivia." He gestured between them.

"My lady." Thor bowed gallantly. Steve tensed and his eyes darted about to make sure no one saw the cultural antics of the alien.

Olivia nodded but she was still refusing to speak. Steve was surprised by the reddening of her face.

"Are you alright?" Thor voiced his concerns and narrowed his clear blue eyes on the woman.

"Yes, sorry." Olivia uttered snapping out of her reverie. Her gaze climbed up from the man's chest to his neck and then to his face.

"You are very um..." She grew flustered and then forced her eyes away from the man and to Steve.

"I can't believe I am talking to THE Thor." She uttered in hushed excitement. Steve grinned as she shuffled a little closer to his side. Thor heard this and smiled compassionately, the corners of his eyes wrinkling in hilarity.

"My lady please do not be so flustered in my presence, I am but a simple man among my mortal friends." He said in a practiced gallantry. Olivia's blush deepened and she grinned sheepishly and drew closer to Steve's side, till his arm kept her slightly hidden.

Steve was highly entertained by her giddy reactions. He wondered why he didn't receive such a coy greeting when they first met.

"Do you usually hang around in the mall by your simple self?" The Captain wondered, averting his attention to Thor.

"No of course not, Lady Jane and Lady Darcy wished to purchase a few items. A few items turned to many and I was distracted by this man and his meat sticks." Thor stated despairingly and whirled around to gesture to the man behind them.

Olivia stifled a snort behind her hand and Steve bit his lip to suppress his laugh.

Thor was oblivious to their reactions and was eyeing to the hot dog vendor to their left.

"They come with a bun." Steve added.

"Bun?" Thor echoed unfamiliar with the word.

"Bread." Olivia responded. The man's eyes lit up like fireworks.

"Amazing!" He exclaimed and turned with a bellowing of his coat and approached the hot dog stand.

"Excuse me my friend!" He called. Grabbing the attention of the skinny, clean shaven man who was in the process of watching a baseball match on the tiny TV within his booth. The moving cart seemed minuscule from behind Thor's impossibly broad physique.

"I wish to sample one of your meat sticks accompanied with your bread."

Olivia instinctively grabbed Steve's forearm and squeezed. He looked to find her staring up at him, desperately trying not to laugh with her lips pressed to a thin, smiling line. Steve nodded, silently saying that he too was trying not to acknowledge the humor.

"I don't give out samples, pal." The New Yorker bit back, unresponsive to Thor's strange request."If you want a hot dog it is four fifty for large and three fifty for small."

"Hot...dog?" Thor repeated, dread filling his words. He turned sharply to face Steve and Olivia once again, who immediately straightened under the demi-gods intense glare.

"Is dog meat a cuisine in this realm?" He demanded, positively disgusted.

"No it's just what it's called. It's chicken I swear." Steve insisted, taking a step forward to calm the man.

"Oh." Thor's building anger faded away and he was instantly smiling again, ready to order again.

"Would you like some too my friends?" He asked quickly, as if remembering his manners. Steve looked to Olivia questioningly, she shook her head dismissively.

"No thanks we are good." Steve responded, Thor grinned.

"Alright then, two large of your finest...hot dogs, please."

"Mustard or ketchup?"

"Both!" Thor exclaimed boldly. As the vendor prepared Thor's meal, the Norse god turned to face his friends and beamed down at them.

"So my friends, are you here to purchase items as well?" He asked, taking notice of their free arms.

"Yeah, my friend's birthday is coming up." Olivia announced smiling up at the large man. "She is a big fan of yours by the way."

" I am flattered!" Thor exclaimed. He seemed like he wanted to say more by the hot dog vendor tapped him in the shoulder. He turned to accept the food and pay the man his fee.

"Where the heck did he-oh there you are."

Steve and Olivia's attentions were grabbed by the frantic rush of a short brunette. She ran in their direction and was tailed by a equally dark haired female but she had a bustier figure and glasses similar to Olivia's.

Steve recognized the slimmer drably dressed female, it was Jane Foster. The young doctor raced over to Thor's side. Her assistant/intern, Darcy struggled to catch up while carrying large bags of merchandise.

"Oh my gosh." The woman wearing the glasses stopped directly in front of Steve. From her wide eyed, gaping expression, he knew his identity was no longer secret.

"Its Captain Dreamboat." She whispered in awe. Olivia's body trembled with laughs again at Steve's bewildered expression.

"I prefer Steve Roger's ma'am." The Captain responded thoughtfully.

Darcy grinned slightly sheepish that her words were heard by him .

"Sorry, hi I'm Darcy." She introduced gesturing to her herself. Olivia remained the quiet observer.

"This is Jane." The intern stated looking to her superior.

"Hi." The doctor uttered with a shy smile.

"Hi." Steve smiled and looked to the web designer.

"This is Olivia."

The two females forced their gazes from the Captain and looked to short female beside him.

"Hey." Olivia grinned less anxious than before "So I am guessing you are Thor's friends?"

"Friend's, escort, the-people-that-make-sure-he-doesn't-end-up-joining-a-cult-by-accident. It's a pretty big classification." Darcy blabbed with a casual shrug.

"I can imagine." Steve mused and Olivia's head bobbed in agreement.

The demi-god was unaware of their conversation topic and was happily shoving the remaining end of his hot dog. Steve didn't even see him eating the first one. He looked to find Olivia was sharing his horror and amusement.

Jane and Darcy were unfazed and the young doctor tugged at hem of Thor's coat sleeve.

"Thor I was calling you." She said, grabbing his attention.

"Your musical mirror did alert me of your search for me and then your beautiful face appeared upon its surface." Thor noted, smiling down at his girlfriend.

Olivia snorted and muttered "musical mirror" under her breath like it was the funniest thing she had heard.

"You are supposed to slide and then answer like I showed you." Jane chided. Thor pouted like a contrite school boy.

"I did, many times." He said and pulled out the remains of his broken, unhinged phone from his pocket.

"Oh my." Olivia and Darcy gasped simultaneously.

"I'll never let Darcy convince me to give you a smart phone again." Jane scowled, accepting the destroyed phone and sending a glower in her intern's direction.

"But it's fun, his accidental Selfies are the best." Darcy insisted to Steve and Olivia.

"So my friends. Are you hungry? I am famished!"

Thor's passionate statement shocked Steve and Olivia.

"You just ate two hot dogs." She worded her disbelief hesitantly.

"Yes. I believe the term Darcy used is a 'warm up'?" Thor pondered while rubbing his chin and glanced at Darcy for approval.

"You should see this guy eat breakfast, it's like one of the eight wonders of the world." Darcy added.

"I thought that title would go to him." Olivia mused. Steve was surprised by this and looked to find her grinning wickedly, her eyes a gleam. Darcy however, was thoroughly amused.

"We must have lunch!" She exclaimed and thrust her arms into the air. Steve was startled by her sudden and unexpected enthusiasm.

"Yes I agree with Lady Darcy!" Thor enthused.

Steve, Olivia and Jane exclaimed frazzled glances.

"Sure why not?" Steve murmured. Olivia nodded eagerly.

* * *

The five of them found a quaint little restaurant in the mall. They were escorted by the diligent staff to a five seater table in the far corner of the room. It was a booth on one side and two chairs on the other with one single seat at the head of the table.

Thor and Jane slide into the booth, Olivia and Steve occupied the chairs adjacent to them. Darcy confidently took up the head of the table, beside Olivia.

A male waiter arrived and placed five menus and Thor immediately began to flip through the choice of meals.

"I cannot decide, there are so many choices but I understand that I cannot purchase them all." The demi-god mused crescent fallen.

"I think we learned that from the Chinese takeout incident." Darcy stated with her menu posed in front of her. She grinned and looked to Steve and Olivia "The bill came up to like two thousand."

"Wow." Oliva breathed in disbelief and Steve blinked, astonished.

"That was just his portion." Jane added shooting her boyfriend a playful glare. Thor grinned sheepishly, the manly dents of his face deepening.

"On the plus side, we did receive a lot of fortune from those fortune cookies. One of them said I'll meet a handsome stranger." Darcy mused and locked gazes with the Captain. Steve tensed when she winked at him.

"Hey stranger." She called in a sultry manner. Olivia had her faced hidden behind her menu but Steve knew from her shaving shoulders, she was laughing at him.

"Steve, what will you be consuming?" Thor grabbed the Captain's attention away from Darcy. Steve glanced down at the menu and noticed the great section of cooked meat they provided.

"The steak looks pretty good, I am sucker for a good steak." Steve stated.

"Steak it is!" Thor announced with the same enthusiasm he carried for everything else. Olivia lowered her menu and glanced at the two Avengers.

"Like there isn't enough beef in this table already?" She wondered mischievously. Steve chuckled and Jane giggled. Thor did not seem to comprehend Olivia's jab and looked to his Doctor for a explanation.

"I was just about to say that!" Darcy exclaimed, grinning at the web designer. The intern set aside her menu, folded her arms on the table and leaned forward on to them. Her attention behind her glasses were focused intently on Olivia.

"Olivia are you on Facebook?" She inquired.

"Not really, but I am on Tumblr." The dark haired female answered politely.

"Oh my God, me too!" Darcy cried excitedly and hastily pulled out her smart phone and began to furiously tap the screen with her thumbs.

"What's your url?" She demanded.

Steve watched as Olivia uttered a streak of words that were completely foreign to him but Darcy seemed to know exactly what she was saying. _What's a Tumbler?_ Steve wondered having never come across such a site before. The waiter appeared and Thor placed everyone individuals orders before turning his attention back to the group.

"So are you two dating?"

Steve and Olivia immediately tensed at the blunt question Jane directed at them.

Steve struggled to form words but luckily Olivia took the initiative.

"No ha-ha." She responded pleasantly, her cheeks slightly pinked.

"We are just friends." She insisted and directed a smile at the Captain. For the first time since they met, Steve found himself forcing a smile at Olivia. Something he never thought he would do around her. The thing was, it wasn't her fault, she had acknowledged them for what they were yet Steve hated it. _Friends? They were just friends?_ The reality confused him.

Why did it bother him so much?

"This is so cool, all like super friends having lunch together. I so want to take a group photo together." Darcy's words tore him away from his turbulent thoughts.

"So how did you two meet?" Jane asked with a sweet smile.

"That's the million dollar question." Steve laughed.

"He rescued my cat." Olivia announced.

"But I actually thought she was trying to kill herself."

Jane, Darcy and Thor were horrified by the Captain's statement.

"I was on the edge of the bridge trying to bring the damn cat down, so you can imagine how it might have looked to him. " Olivia tried to assure them. They simultaneously sighed as Steve smiled apologetically, he nervously palmed the back of his neck. _I really should have worded that better_.

He felt a sudden, gentle pat on his knee and looked to find Olivia smiling up at him with those glittering honey brown eyes. It was her silent way of assuring him that there was no harm done.

"Cool." Darcy mused. Olivia turned her focus on the opposing three.

"How did you guys meet?" She asked.

"Oh the usual. I was chasing after a storm that I thought might have a link to my research and then." Jane began to say with a casual wave flick of her wrist.

"She hit the dude with her car." Darcy added while munching on a bread stick. Steve and Olivia's eyes simultaneously widened.

"I grazed him!" Jane defended shooting a glare at her friend.

"It was an accident I backed up the car and he just happened to be there."

"Twice." Darcy pointed out, raising two fingers into the air to further emphasis the fact.

"It was all very coincidental." Jane said with a woeful sigh while sinking into her seat.

"Then he went back to Asgard with Meow Meow and didn't return for two years."

"And three months." The Doctor cut in, but then her enthusiasm immediately deflated under Thor's doting gaze "But I wasn't really counting."

"That's a lie." Darcy announced looking to the demi-god."She really missed you."

"Yes the uh... slaps were evident enough." Thor mused, dazedly rubbing at the side of his face. Jane grinned toothily. The man smiled and gently grasped the woman's dainty hands in his.

"Time passes differently in Asgard." He began to say staring deep into the doctor's eyes "Two years here is but a few seconds there but my absence from Lady Jane truly made the time move slower. So in order to not feel such a deep loss I threw myself into battle after battle to pass the time while the bridge was being rebuilt."

The three witnesses sat, stunned by Thor's heartfelt confession.

"Wow." Olivia breathed in wonder, from beside Steve.

"That is a lot more romantic than Jane eating ice cream all day and not showering." Darcy added.

The mood was instantly shattered and Jane narrowed dangerously in the direction of her intern. Olivia sniggered and Steve bit the inside of his lip, trying not to laugh at the mental image.

"Thanks Darcy." She muttered sardonically through gritted teeth.

"You are welcome." The intern responded with a cheeky smile.

"So what happened next?" Steve asked fascinated by the tale.

"Jane got possessed by this thing that gave her an invisible umbrella." Darcy stated.

"What?" Steve countered, thinking he had miss heard.

"How did you know it's an umbrella?" Olivia's question was even more bizarre.

"Well I guessed it was, it stopped the rain from wetting her." Darcy added.

Steve slumped back into his chair.

"I am confused." He declared.

"Shocking." Olivia murmured eyeing him teasingly with those gleaming honey eyes of hers. Steve rolled his eyes and gently elbowed her in the side.

"So Steve, I was told that you resided in the Washington province of America." Thor grabbed his attention once more.

"Yeah I was transferred there around a week ago."

"Eight and a half days actually." Olivia added casually, unaware of the all knowing look Darcy and Jane fixated on her.

"Thanks." Steve smiled, equally unconscious "There hasn't been much to do, except for the occasional mission here and there, it's mainly training really."

"Ah, you are teaching your battle tactics to underlings, excellent. Give me the word and I will most certainly assist you in this." Thor announced confidently.

"That sounds like fun, I'll let Fury know." Steve smiled.

"Wonderful!" Thor exclaimed just as the waiter arrived with their trays of food.

"Ah thank you my friend." The Norse god acknowledged graciously as the waiter began to serve. They had all ordered steaming plates of grilled steak with side orders of vegetables. They were presented on warm, black metal pallets with chunky, silver cutlery. Steve was amazed by the appearance.

"You are welcome, Sir." The waiter grinned and took his leave.

Olivia folded the napkin over her lap and picked up her fork, she was about to begin when a looming Darcy grabbed her attention.

"Hey are those mash potatoes?" The intern inquired, gesturing her knife at the pile of creamy white paste.

"Yeah." Olivia acknowledged, frowning slightly "I am not much of a mash potato fan."

Olivia was expecting Darcy to begin a lecture (like everyone else she had said that particular information to ) regarding her dislike for mashed potatoes. However, Darcy's reaction was the complete opposite.

"Oh." Darcy grinned, her eyes twinkling behind her glasses. "Are you a carrot fan? Because I am not."

"Heck yeah." Olivia enthused and they quickly exchanged dishes. They had both ordered the chicken steak which worked well in their favor.

"Sweet." Darcy chimed in the same way Steve had heard Olivia say many times. He directed his fond stare to Olivia who was eagerly munching on a stick of steamed carrot, that was impaled on her fork.

"I believe Lady Darcy made a friend." Thor observed with a mouth full of beef.

"So Lady Olivia, where do you hail from?"

"Oh North Carolina originally, then I went to Florida for college." Olivia answered after swallowing down her food.

"Oh, Full Sail?" Jane questioned surprising the woman.

"Good guess, web design and development."

"Oh that's cool." Darcy announced. Olivia grinned, abashed by the attention.

"It's alright." She mumbled with a dismissive shrug.

"Pretty convenient for Steve eh, meeting someone who can explain technology and all." Darcy noted nodding her head in his direction. Steve was in the middle of cutting into his beef when Darcy's words distracted him.

"I don't know about that, but Olivia has certainly gone above and beyond." He insisted gratefully.

"Hey it was fun." Olivia responded, gently bumping against him "You guys must get it, I mean everything is so new to them."

"I know right, it's like a scene from Encino Man but not as caveman." Darcy added animatedly.

"Exactly!" Olivia enthused.

"Though I gotta admit, Steve is much better looking than Brendan Frasier." Steve was caught once more under Darcy's admiring gaze.

"What about Thor?" Olivia mused. Hearing this, the demi-god flashed a devilish grin at the web designer. Steve found that particular smile to be a little too strong in charisma, but thankfully Olivia wasn't back to being a giddy mess.

Steve picked at his food pensively. _Is Olivia attracted to men like Thor? Long haired, adventurous and dashing?_

"He is not from here so it doesn't count." Darcy added.

"Yes it would not be fair to compare my beauty to the mortals, they stand no chance. But Steve my friend, you do come fairly close." Thor responded amiably gesturing a open hand to the silent Captain.

"Thanks." Steve muttered, truly flattered. But the feeling didn't last long when a sniggering Olivia drew his attention away from the Norse god. He watched her tremble with laughter for a few seconds, his own smile begging to form as his eyes narrowed playfully.

"Oh this is funny to you?" He mused aloud.

She bit her lip to suppress her mirth and she nodded.

"Yes very." She said unabashedly. Steve rolled his eyes and resumed eating.

Their meals were a lot richer than Olivia could have imagined, she struggled to finish hers. But luckily Steve was more than happy to consume her plate of vegetables, she wasn't that fond of broccoli either. Jane and Darcy had also struggled, but they had their godly vacuum cleaner to help lessen the guilt.

"My friends, shall we order desserts?" Thor suggested, still not sated.

"Their chocolate mousse is great by the way." Darcy added.

"Yes it's soft texture, rich in what you mortals called chocolate and the way it simply melts in one's mouth. Volstagg would be most envious."

"This dude can make Anna Karenina an interesting audio book." Olivia announced in astonishment.

"Oh my gosh I asked him to read nineteen eighty four for me once to help me fall asleep. I ended up paying attention." Jane declared. Steve and Olivia laughed at this and Thor did not understand their amusement.

"So what are your plans after this?" The good doctor asked.

"Well we were shopping for a birthday present." Steve answered meeting Olivia's glance.

"OH? who's birthday?" Darcy inquired excitedly.

"My best friend Claire. We are kind of at a lost, nothing is crazy enough to suit her fan-" Olivia immediately stilled, her gaze fixated on Thor, the wheels in her head began to turn.

"Hey." She called, grabbing the attention of other Avenger. "Can I get your autograph?"

"Pardon?" Thor sat up alert.

"Remember when that specky kid asked you to sign his forehead?" Darcy reminded. The Norse God's clear blue eyes sparked in recollection.

"Ah yes of course I will be most obliged." Thor announced. Olivia's grin was instantaneous and Steve was startled when she grabbed his bicep and began to shake him.

"Oh my gosh, Steve she is going to lose her mind." She cried in barely suppressed glee. Steve wondered if she was this giddy when waiting for him to open his present. When he pondered the idea it made sense, Olivia's enthusiasm was boundless.

"I dont know, if you wanted to see her lose her mind we should just take Thor to the party." The captain suggested jokingly. Olivia's grip on his stilled and she nodded in agreement.

"Why not?" Jane abruptly spoke up.

"What?" Steve and Olivia simultaneously questioned, reeling around to stare at the doctor.

"Yeah, we are not doing anything and I would never say no to crashing a party." Darcy added while grinning mischievously.

"Aye, Lady Darcy and I share similar attributes when it comes to invading festivities. Of course when I make my arrival I bring the life with me." Thor encouraged.

"I thought you guys were shopping." Steve uttered, confused.

"Yeah, we are done and I wouldn't mind going to a party." Jane stated.

Olivia and Steve exchanged baffled looks.

"Do they have alcohol?" Darcy whispered.

"It's Claire's party so yeah, most definitely." Olivia insisted, her eyes a light once more with sinister intent.

"Oh my gosh, I have the perfect idea for Thor's entrance."

Steve shook his head in amusement. The day just got a whole lot better.

* * *

Steve didn't expect Claire's apartment to be so crowded. They had to practically push their way through the entrance to get to the living room. He took a deep breath the moment he stepped into the larger space, glad that there was a bit more room.

Olivia moved through like she had been to such a gathering many times before, in fact she held his hand and pulled him along the entire time. Steve couldn't shake away the spark he felt the moment she grabbed his hand. Her palms were soft and her hands seemed almost delicate compared to his larger ones.

"Olli, Steve!" Claire's voice distracted her hold and she turned just in time to catch the eager Birthday girl. Claire threw herself into Olivia's arms and hugged her tightly around the neck.

Claire was dressed in a purple, sleeveless, party dress, with chiffon skirts. Her long legs disappeared into a pair of flat, black leather booths. She released Olivia with a grin and reached over to bring Steve into a half hug.

Steve was surprised by the embrace, but considering Olivia and her friends were usually very open about their affections, Steve didn't mind. He liked it, it meant he was accepted as one of them.

"I am so glad you guys are here!" Claire shrieked over the loud thumping of the music. It was some fast, rhythmic beat he did not recognize.

"I hope you don't mind, I brought some friends along!" Olivia shouted gesturing behind her. Steve glanced back to find Jane and Darcy weren't behind him. Alarmed he frantically searched over the crowd and spotted Darcy by the drinks table in the corner. Jane was loitering by the window that Thor is supposed to enter from.

"The more the merrier!" Claire insisted with a large grin.

Charlie suddenly appeared from behind Claire. He was dressed in a simple red t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey what did you get her?" The young man demanded with one arm over his girlfriend's shoulder. The Captain was taken aback by the man's stipulation.

"This is Claire's party right?" Steve wondered teasingly.

"Yeah but Charlie loves opening presents." Olivia responded with a sweet smile directed up at him.

"It's true." Charlie nodded "I collect wrapping paper."

Weirdly enough that wasn't the strangest thing Steve had heard.

"Well uh, you can't unwrap this one." He hollered over the music looking to Claire "Even though I am pretty sure you would want to."

Olivia gaped and instinctively grabbed him at his bicep. Steve's startled attention moved to her. Her honey brown eyes were wide in amazement and glittering in hilarity. It slowly dawned on to him what he had uttered so carelessly.

"Steve, that's the funniest thing I have ever heard you say." She laughed, a open mouthed smile frozen on her pretty face. Steve chuckled, abashed and nervously palmed the back of his neck. He hadn't meant to sound as clumsy and inappropriate, but it was amusing so he wasn't nearly as embarrassed as he should have been.

"I know, I just realized how inappropriate that was." He murmured mainly to himself and then playfully narrowed his eyes down at Olivia.

"You are such a bad influence." He whispered, surprised by how mischievous he sounded.

No wait...flirtatious?

"You know when you say it with a smile, I can't be insulted." She retorted with a haughty lift of her chin that he couldn't help but find adorable.

"Good." He said, the corners of his full lips slanted up in a tender smile. Olivia gazed back, they were once again caught under that intimate warmth.

"So where is the gift?" Charlie demanded, snapping them out of their dazed ogling.

"Oh it's on the way." Olivia mumbled mysteriously. Claire's lips parted to ask another question when a sudden crash of thunder startled everyone. The music abruptly stopped and all the swaying bodies stilled and focused their attention on the closest window. It was Claire's balcony. The glass doors had slammed open and the gossamer white curtains were bellowing wildly.

Steve was distracted from the gloomy skies when Olivia's grip on his arm tightened. He looked to her and smiled, she was practically giddy in anticipation and her grin was maniacal.

"Is that a lightning storm? The broadcast said clear skies." Charlie announced, furiously swiping through his phone in search of answers.

There was a sudden crack of lightning dangerously close to the veranda. The crowd gasped and stepped back on reflex.

Steve rolled his eyes, typical of Thor to have his dramatic setting. Just at the thought of the Norse God. Steve saw a blur of red in a distance heading straight for them with the speed of canon ball.

Thor landed on the veranda in all his armored glory. Mjolnir was posed at his side, held in place by his bare, muscular arm. Steve wondered if he purposefully left out his full armor just for the purpose of flashing his impressive build.

Thor's sharp features eyed the room, towering over the party guests that awed at the sight of him.

"Excuse me." He boomed with his hands posed on his strong waist "I am here looking for the maiden that these festivities are in celebration of."

"Oh my God." Claire gaped, breathing hard and showing subtle symptoms of a pending cardiac arrest.

"She is right here!" Olivia yelled with her palms cupped around her mouth. Her voice instantly grabbed the Norse God's attention. The crowd parted and granted passage for him like the sea did for Moses. Thor grinned and made his way past the glass doors and straight to the birthday girl.

"Lady Claire." He called kindly. Claire squeaked when Thor grabbed her by the shoulders, and kissed her gently on the side of her face.

A frozen Claire stared as he pulled back and held her at an arm's length.

"A sincere Happy Birthday to you from all of Asgard. May you have a wonderful year." He wished kindheartedly with a large, dashing, pearly white smile.

"Th-thank you."

Olivia was surprised Claire even managed to muster words. Thor nodded, winked at Steve and Olivia before stomping off in search of Jane.

"Claire?" Olivia called her friend, observant of her silence. Claire turned to face them again on wobbly feet. With a trembling arm she reached out for Olivia and grasped her hand.

"Did that just happen or did someone spike my drink?" She wondered dazedly with her left palm pressed to her chest, trying to calm her racing heart. Olivia laughed and hugged her friend once more.

"Happy Birthday Claire." Steve announced.

"I can't believe you guys did that!" Claire abruptly shrieked and wrapped Steve and Olivia into a embrace by throwing her arms over their shoulders. Olivia was knocked against Steve's bulging bicep and he quickly steadied her with a hand to her mid back.

"I love you soooo much." The birthday girl continued to gush and rained kisses all over the young web designer's face.

Charlie who was still watching the retreating Thor, suddenly turned to face them, his brown eyes a light with amazement.

"Olli Olli, you have to bring Hawkeye to my birthday." He chanted like a eight year old.

"I don't even know the guy." Olivia rebutted, finally free of Claire's smothering.

"Then how did you meet Thor?" Claire wondered, still clinging to her friend and looking to Steve.

"That was pure coincidence really." He answered.

"You could say it's God send." Olivia joked and elbowed Steve in the side and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Claire and Charlie simultaneously sighed at her terrible pun but Steve couldn't help but beam down at her.

Steve, Olivia and Jane found a quieter area within the party. It was a space in Claire's kitchen, the corner of her counter where the two marble surfaces met. Steve stood in the middle with Olivia and Jane on either side. Jane was explaining to them about Asgard and what it was like. Steve and Olivia were both floored by the imagery.

Jane was in the process of explaining to them how a quantum generator worked when a very clumsy Charlie made his way to them. He had a tray of shot glasses in his arms.

"Hey guuuys." He droned grinning dazedly.

"Are you drunk?" Steve asked, amused as the man leaned against the nearest counter.

"No. The proper definition is tipsy my good Sir." Charlie corrected with a confident lift of his chin. He awkwardly thrust his arms forward, nearly spilling the contents of the glasses.

"Can I interest you three with shots of tequila?" He offered.

Olivia reached over and gently picked one before bringing the brim of the glass to her nose and sniffing. Steve watched her actions curiously as she took a sip and then gave Charlie a incredulous look.

"Charlie this is water." She stated factually.

"Huh?" The man responded utterly confused "I swear I had a tray of Tequila just now."

"Woooohoooooo."

Olivia, Steve, Jane and Charlie simultaneously looked across the room to find Darcy dancing on top of a table, with a crowd of enthusiasts chanting around her.

"Damn it Darcy." The doctor cursed and raced past Charlie. Olivia was snickered into her palm and Steve was equally humored.

* * *

Steve and Olivia were laughing as they left Claire's birthday party. The sun has long left the skies and the street lamps were resuming their duties. It was near midnight and the streets were starting to empty. The party was still raging on but Steve and Olivia decided to leave when Thor and his friends did.

They made their way down the sidewalk to where Steve had parked his bike.

"So that party took a interesting twist." Olivia mused, the Captain grinned.

"I know, it was fun though."

"I know right and I didn't even need to get drunk." She exclaimed he laughed.

"So what now?" She asked when they reached his bike. He pondered her question for a moment while handing her the spare helmet. Steve knew he didn't want to go home yet, because it was officially Monday morning and he would have to leave in six hours.

"Ice cream?" He suggested hesitantly.

"Hell yeah." She cheered.

Steve was happy to eat cookie dough ice cream again. This time he bought it in a cup because the spoon was small and he doesn't feel pressured to finish it fast because it's on a cone.

Olivia had found logic in his explanation and had opted for a cup too. They had both gone for the three scoop option, which Steve was pretty sure is a God send.

They were walking along their usual route through Central park. The air was a lot colder considering the October chill had just begun.

"I can't believe I met Thor today. He sure knows how to party." Olivia said while picking at her cup of ice-cream with the plastic spoon.

"Yeah." Steve chuckled " That Darcy girl is hilarious."

Olivia slanted a sly look in his direction.

"I think she is a developing a crush on you." She mused. Steve rolled his eyes, a large smile still playing at his lips.

"Yeah, she disguised that really well."

Olivia laughed at his sardonic retort.

"She is single if you are wondering, mentioned it to me a few dozen times." She noted fondly.

"I wasn't, plus I'm not very good at talking to women." He confessed shyly.

"We are talking right now." Olivia uttered.

"No I mean, in that kind of putting myself out there sort of way."

"Oh." She deliberated his statement for a moment and then smiled "So what do you usually do for a date?"

Steve grew anxious. Ideally he didn't like answering such a question, it caused him to deliberate a few life choices that he didn't want to think about. But for some reason he wanted to tell Olivia.

"Been real nervous about asking girls out before. I didn't exactly have the look every dame searched for." He answered softly trying not to let the unhappiness seep into his voice.

"That was then right? What about now?" She asked "Wasn't there anyone?"

"Well there was." He thought about Peggy for a moment. Her kind yet sharp eyes, dark hair and usually red painted lips. His heart clenched for a brief few seconds of longing.

"But with the whole time travelling and Avengers, it didn't work out. I just figured eventually the right partner will just come along right?"

He remembered uttering words similar in context to Peggy Carter, when they had first spoken. The agent had seen truth in his logic and nodded in understanding, assuring him then.

Olivia on the other hand, was stunned for a few seconds before she began to laugh hysterically.

He was startled by her reaction and stopped twirling his plastic spoon to observe her.

"I'm sorry Steve but your logic is flawed." She said once her chuckled simmered down.

"What do you mean?" He demanded reluctantly. She slipped him a knowing smile. Her honey eyes were glimmering with a tender insistence, as if she knew what she was about to say wouldn't be the more assuring thing, but at the same time she wanted him to understand.

"You can't just wait around for the right partner, you have to go out and find her. I mean yeah I get how it is deflating to have to be rejected. But I think when you do meet that person it won't be because you were just waiting around. Every meet cute story starts with a great beginning. If you wait around in your comfort zone you will be waiting forever because it is comfortable. I mean did you become Captain America by waiting around?"

Her words stunned him, but he was even more floored by her challenging question.

"No." He murmured dazed "You have a good point."

She didn't seem smug when he agreed, instead her amber gaze clouded over in despair.

"Norah was five years old when she first started living with me. Her dad, my brother." She stuttered hesitantly "He fell in to depression after his wife died."

She paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts while thumbing the rim of the ice-cream holder. Steve observed her intently, forgetting his own cold treat.

"I never wanted to take Norah in, in the beginning."She admitted "I knew the consequences of adopting a child and I was young and I wasn't ready. But I stepped up, mainly because I didn't want my parents to have to because they had just retired and it wasn't fair to them. I stepped out of my comfort zone and I never looked back. Never regret it though."

She ended her words with a soft endearing smile while staring a head at the swaying trees.

"I don't regret my decisions either." Steve confessed finding truth in her words. Bucky had on several occasions reminded Steve of how stupid and irresponsible it was to try and enlist considering his disabilities, but he persevered. Even when he had joined the army he fought to do his best even with the challenge of his bullying, laughing peers.

He did regret not telling Peggy how he felt sooner, even she had been the one to initiate the kiss just as he was about to face the Red Skull.

Bravery wasn't just in the big acts. It was in the little ones. Like kissing a guy mid car chase or asking that one special girl to dance. The ones that showed your vulnerabilities and tested you as a human being.

He hadn't thought about it such a way before, it was enlightening.

Olivia misread his new found meaning for self doubt. She gently nudged into his side, grabbing his attention.

"Hey" She called softly, their gazes met.

She smiled and said "It will be alright, you'll see."

Steve gazed at her wistfully for a second, wondering how she made everything that was once complicated, seem so simple.

"You are awfully optimistic for a kid." He teased neglecting is melted ice cream, he was far more fascinated by her.

"Well you are not bitter enough for a grandpa." She retorted playfully.

He grinned and looked down at the pool of creamy goodness in his cup. He brought the brim to his lips and gulped the remaining liquid down. He resisted the urge to sigh as the heavenly frozen sweetness with a slight biscuit bite, filled his senses.

"I really love cookie dough." He declared.

"I know right, portion wasn't big enough." Olivia admitted crossly. They passed by a green, cylindrical dust bin. They tossed the cups into the garbage and she rubbed her palms together to dispel the cool moisture.

"We should get like a tub." She stated factually but then her face lit up with a sudden interest "That reminds me next time you come over let's have a movie marathon while eating ice cream."

Steve was equally enthused by the suggestion, his blue eyes glimmered with his own ideas.

"And nachos, I tried that today and it was great." He exclaimed.

"Yaaaas, nachos." Steve grinned, he liked the way she exaggerated words.

"Oh I got this recipe for this killer salsa dip. You will be in tears."

"That sounds painful." He noted a little fearfully.

"Yes but it's so good." She vowed passionately with a dramatic hand to the chest action. As he watched her continue to blabber on animatedly about her salsa formula, listing out the various types of ingredients it required. It slowly dawned on to Steve what was so different about her. It wasn't a change in appearance or posture or speech, in fact it wasn't her at all.

Steve realized in that moment, he had feelings for her.

His heart began to pound as he slowly absorbed the, intense revelation. A deep sigh escaped the Captain's lips.

 _Oh boy._


	8. Rambling

_**heroherondaletotheresuce: haha, thank you so much. It was really fun to write about Thor, Darcy and Jane. ^^**_  
 _ **Amalieaunstrup: Once again, you are the best :D ;) sexy thang.**_  
 _ **Jo: Thanks :)**_  
 _ **Guys thank you so much for all the praise, please keep it coming ^^**_

 _ **xx**_

 _ **SSC**_

* * *

Steve ran one hand down his face while his other hand held his black mug full of coffee.

Strong, black coffee.

Steve Roger's was sleep deprived and not for his usual PTSD reasons. The nightmares were still there, they just weren't there last night...

Last night he had a dream about Olivia Thorne and it made him feel... very guilty.

The dream began ordinarily enough and then somehow there was a bed and she was on it and neither of them had any clothes-

Steve willed himself not to think about it again and took a nervous gulp of his hot coffee. He stood next to the kitchen sink in the break room. The room was fairly empty except for the occasional agent that rushed into pour themselves a cup of coffee before scurrying out.

He has had dreams like this before. Once about his school teacher that was a real sweet heart to him. Then a ex girlfriend of Bucky's, but that had no real emotional attachment. Then of course, Peggy Carter, which was awkward enough during war time.

And now, Olivia Thorne. The fact that he was aware of his obvious feelings made the situation more...real.

On top of that, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. It would start as a simple remembrance, like something funny she had uttered. That little reminiscence would lead to him thinking about her smile, the way her honey brown eyes light up when she laughs. Her dark hair that only curled at the ends, her effortless enthusiasm about anything and the-

He was doing it again.

Steve sighed for the second time that hour. He wondered how he was going to get through the day without internally musing about Olivia Thorne.

 _Does she have a middle name? It seems pretty incomplete to not have a middle name, not that she isn't a complete person which she is. A completely wonderful person, with a great sense of humor, beautiful eyes and such-_

"Why are you sighing?" Natasha's abrupt question ( and appearance) startled the Captain.

"I wasn't." He denied a little too obviously.

"Yeah you were." She countered invading his space."Why are you denying it?"

Her iridescent gaze narrowed suspiciously on him.

"What is up with you today Steve?" She demanded, Steve tried not to sweat nervously.

"I didn't get much sleep, I was watching a movie." He answered trying his best to seem nonchalant.

"Adjusting to the media obsessed ways of the twenty thirteen eh?" Kevin appeared with a manila folder at hand. He was grinning handsomely, standing between them in his business suit.

"What movie did you watch?" He asked looking to the Captain.

"Howls Moving Castle." Steve answered reluctantly.

"Isn't that a cartoon?" Natasha questioned with a arch of her left brow while smiling in amusement. Steve nodded.

"Did Olivia recommended it?" Kevin inquired slyly.

"Yeah." Steve grinned "It was good."

"I love that scene were Howl is like this giant human crow and-"

"Whoa hey, I haven't watched it yet so no spoilers." Natasha cut in to Kevin's enthusiastic babbling by lightly slapping him on the arm.

" Oh right." Kevin muttered apologetically. Natasha smirked at him and he blushed.

"Hey Cap is the God father on that list of yours? You should seriously watch that." Kevin quickly added to disperse his bashfulness.

"I'll schedule that in." Steve replied amiably.

"If you two are done, we have a mission briefing to get to. " Natasha announced, taking a glance at her wrist watch. Steve was alerted into action and quickly down his cup of coffee, washed it in the sink and turned to Kevin and Natasha who waited for him.

* * *

Steve was sitting on the foot of his bed and had been staring down at his cell phone for a good ten minutes. It was nine in the night and he wasn't sure if he should call Olivia or not. _What if she is busy? what if she is sleeping? It was a week day after all so maybe she went to bed early?_

Steve didn't know why he was so nervous to call her when all he did was think about her the entire day. He pressed on the call button, the phone instantly opened a window of all his recent contacts, he selected her name and brought the cell phone to his ear.

It was ringing.

He knew he couldn't chicken out now, he also knew if he didn't hear her voice soon he was going to go crazy.

The ringing stopped and there was a moment of intense silence

 ** _"Sup Steve."_** Olivia greeted in her usual cheery tone. Steve grinned, a sudden playfulness rising.

"Sup?" He echoed impishly. A peal of laughter resonated from the phone.

 ** _"You are so cute."_** She noted fondly. Steve felt his heart flip from the compliment. He tried not to think of it as anything other than as a basic compliment. Even though he secretly hoped for a lot more.

 ** _"What you up to?"_ ** She asked curiously, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I just decided to check up. I was thinking about coming over this weekend." He mused contemplatively. It wasn't just a thought. It had been too long since he saw her and he wanted to see her again, just to spend even a few minutes with her. Steve hated how desperate and lonesome he sounded, suddenly he was glad his internal thoughts wasn't on display to the world.

 ** _"Don't think it, just do it."_** She enthused comically **_"I haven't seen you since Thor crashed Claire's birthday, that was like-"_**

"Two weeks ago." Steve added factually, already knowing the answer .

"Yeah I know, I've been a bit busy." He stated remorsefully.

 ** _"Understandable, but we've been talking often so it doesn't feel like you've been gone for a long. Yay for friendship."_**

Steve's enthusiasm instantly simmered down from the impact of her words. Olivia had meant them positively enough but it was that word again. 'friends.' or 'friendship 'it bothered him. Now that he knew that he had feelings for her, it made the dejection of the implication more justified. He wondered if she would always see them as just friends and could he ever change that?

 ** _"Are you okay?"_** Olivia called out softly.

"Yeah why?" Steve quickly questioned wondering if he had been silent for far too long.

 ** _"Oh must be me, I got this weird vibe."_** She answered her trembling voice echoed her uncertainty.

 ** _"Sorry, I get them sometimes."_** She added diffidently.

However Steve was alarmed by this. Was he giving off vibes through the phone that she had managed to receive them miles away? Or was she just a perspective human being? If that were true Steve worried if he would be able to hide his feelings for her.

"is it like a super power?" He questioned both fascinated and a little anxious.

 ** _"Ha, yeah right."_** She scoffed **_"Nah it was a weird chill, I think my window is open or Anakit is probably staring at me. Yup he is staring at me, I think he knows you are on the phone."_**

"So he has the super power." Steve mused, laughing a little.

 _ **"Cats are mystical Steve."** _ She stated confidently he couldn't help but nod in mute agreement.

 ** _"Speaking of mystical, ever played laser tag?"_**

"Laser tag?" He parroted musing on the name before shaking his head in reprieve.

"Can't say I have." He replied earnestly.

 ** _"Well it's this game, super fun."_ ** She began to explain **_"Basically you are given these plastic guns that have infrared emitting devices and everyone wears infrared sensitive vests and we split into team. "_**

"Oh like paint ball?"

 _ **"Yas."**_ She enthused in that weird way he always found amusing _**"I was going to pick paint ball but getting shot by those things is not fun plus um, I didn't want it to be too extreme in case you get uncomfortable."**_

"I work around guns Olli." He reminded gently.

 _ **"Yeah well I work with design software, doesn't mean I want to spend my free time looking at them. I didn't want you to feel like you have to bring your work home, so to speak."**_

Steve felt his body flood with a strange warm light. Her consideration for him in everything she did made him feel so cherished. Everyone had been sympathetic of his situation but not Olivia Thorne, she acted on it. Now that he thought about it, everything she had done when they were around, whether it involved him or another had always been so everyone was comfortable. Steve wondered if it was her kindness that drew him to her or was it her overall personality.

 _ **"Besides, you are a senior citizen, bright lights might be a bit too much for you to handle and what if you like trip and fall and break a hip?"**_

He bit his lower lip to prevent laughing at the teasing jab. He had to conclude, it was her personality.

"Thanks Olli." He murmured fondly with a roll of his large blue eyes.

 _ **"Yup."**_ She added cheekily.

Steve fell back on to the bed like he had done many times before when he talked to her. He shimmied his shoulders a little to get comfortable and asked the question that popped into his mind.

"So who are we splitting up into teams?"

 _ **"That's the awkward bit."**_ She uttered guiltily _**"Basically this is my way of treating all of Norah's friends and they are a bunch of twelve year olds, literally."**_

"I figured." He chuckled, his eyes glittering lovingly.

 _ **"And, they are huge fans of yours."**_

"It will be fine Olli, I've dealt with mobs of children before." He insisted in order to calm her anxiety.

 _ **"You have?"**_

"Yeah, my USO shows mainly contained an audience of five and above."

 _ **"Oh, so no worries then. Man they are going to go Gaga over you."**_

"Gaga?" He asked unfamiliar with the term.

 ** _"Cray zay."_**

"Oh, okay." He still wondered where the saying originated from, he made a mental note to Google it later.

 _ **"So, anything exciting happen?"** _ Olivia wondered conversationally.

"I think your phone call was the most exciting thing that happened this week." He stated sincerely while stretching out his legs to relax his tense calves.

 _ **"I don't know if that's a good thing or bad thing."**_

"It's a good thing Olli." He insisted kindly. Then a sudden realization dawned on to him, his eye widened in surprise.

"I realized I just called you Olli... twice." He acknowledged marveled for not noticing it before. He had uttered it with such a carefree ease.

 _ **"That's the fourth time actually."** _ She recalled with a pleasant laugh.

"Oh, you didn't think that was weird?" He asked cautiously.

 ** _"No I liked it, you say it in the most adorable way, like how you say Bucky. It's so cute."_**

Steve's face reddened again melting internally at her compliments. He shook his head, he hated that he was acting like such a choir boy.

"Did you do anything interesting?" It was his turn to ask and simultaneously ignore his rapidly beating heart.

Olivia sighed and then hummed for a moment, contemplating his question. He waited patiently for her answer.

 _ **"Well Darcy stopped by this morning."**_

"Really?" He was not expecting that.

 _ **"Yah, we went out for lunch, she is super fun. She was bored because Jane was in lectures all day and Thor had plans with Stark."**_

"Oh, so what else did you girls do?"

 _ **"Did a bit of shopping. I bought this really pretty mosaic vase and when I got home I realized I don't have a plant for it so I was like what's the point. But then I saw the way the light hits it and its just beautiful."** _ Steve knew in that moment, he could listen to her ramble forever **_"But now I have to go buy some flowers or something for it because it just seems to empty otherwise. Oh em gee, the empty vase, Friend's reference."_**

"I started watching that actually." He noted warmly.

 ** _" I tried to put it in the book but there are like ten seasons, sorry about that Steve."_**

"It's fine Kevin gave me his collection." Steve insisted kindly.

 _ **"Do you like it?"**_ She asked practically giddy with anticipation.

"Yeah, it's funny. I was worried I wouldn't understand but it did help me learn about the nineties."

 _ **"Speaking of binge watching, wanna do that this Friday?"**_ She suggested.

"Friday?" Steve echoed confusedly "I thought you save it for the weekend."

 _ **"Well yeah I do, but the laser tag thing is on Saturday we can do it on Sunday but you might be crabby when heading back to DC."**_

Steve mulled on the timing for a bit. He had been looking for an excuse to leave DC as soon as possible. But there was a mission on Friday, then again he figured it wouldn't be too much trouble to be dropped off right afterwards.

"Friday is good actually, I'll have to leave Sunday evening though."

 _ **"Well that sucks."**_ She grumbled making him nod in agreement.

 _ **"But Steve if it's too much trouble for you we can always do that another time."**_

"No its fine I am looking forward to it." He said confidently "I'll be there."

 _ **"Great."** _ Olivia exclaimed making his smile widen _**"I invited Claire and Charlie too. Aaron said he would drop by but Jessica might not be able to make it."**_

"Oh." Aaron, the ex boyfriend also the sister of her best friend, Claire. Steve didn't like the idea of Aaron being around, but then again Olivia didn't show much interest in that man. Steve had the feeling that he shouldn't worry too much but still, it was unsettling. It was awfully convenient that Jessica might not be able to make it.

"Should I bring anything?" He asked chivalrously, he pushed back his doubt for the moment.

 ** _"Just yourself Cap."_** She insisted in that usual warm loving tone that just made him melt.

He wondered how he was going to get through the rest of the week without constantly being distracted by the thought of her.

 _Wow Steve._ He could practically hear Bucky's humored, taunting voice.

 _You got it baaaad._

* * *

Captain Rogers nervously glanced down at his wrist watch as he raced through the streets.

 _Crap, I'm so late._

His boots stomped down on obstructing puddles as the rain continued to barrel on and around him.

He was supposed to arrive in New York before sunset but the mission took a unexpected detour. His departure from the location got delayed and by the time he landed in New York it was already seven.

He finally reached her apartment building, luckily one of the tenants (Mrs Goldman) recognized him at the entrance and allowed him in. He yelled out a quick thanks and jogged up the stairs.

Steve's ran up the steps to the third floor, the soles of his shoes made heavy thumps against the wooden steps. He carried his back full of his weekend gear in one arm. Even with the weight in one arm and the long flight of stairs, the cardio was a breeze for the Captain.

He reached her door and stopped to tidy up his appearance a little. The torrent of rain had matted his hair to his forehead. He combed back the wet strands with his fingers and adjusted his navy blue coat a little with his free arm. He felt a sudden sting on the surface of his chest, but the sensation quickly passed.

He ignored the odd feeling and brought the strap of his gym bag over his shoulder. Then he reached out and rapped his large knuckles against the wooden door.

Several moments of silence passed and he began to wonder if she heard him. Maybe they had already started the movie without him?

He wiggled the doorknob t find it was unlocked. He was both relieved and alarmed by this and made a mental note to remind Olivia of the dangers of unlocked front doors.

He pushed open the door and stepped and gazed into the short hallway.

"Olivia?" He called, his voice echoed within the space. The living room was well lit and the curtains were swept open. He could see the occasional flash of lightning as the rain continued to pellet onto the glass.

Olivia was nowhere in sight.

"Steve?" He heard her respond from somewhere deep within the living room, he reckoned she was near her work station. He couldn't ignore the way his heart raced a little at the sound of her voice, even more so when she appeared at the bend of the wall.

She was wearing loose-fitting baby blue shorts that cut off just above her knee. The bottoms were paired with plain black t-shirt. Her hair was down in her usual cropped, messy waves and she had her cell phone in her hand.

He immediately grinned at the sight of her and swept back a few loose strands of his hair out of habit.

"Hey, sorry I'm late-"

"Oh thank God." She sighed in relief, cutting into his prepared apology. Steve was stunned when she rushed towards him and shut the door and locked it.

"What's wrong?" He questioned alarmed by her hurried movements and forehead wrinkled in concern.

"I was seriously worried. This storm came out of nowhere, is Thor responsible?" She demanded with her hands posed on her hips.

"I doubt it." He uttered, grinning.

"Well anyway I was trying to reach you but the lightning struck a few times so I didn't want to risk that with a cell phone." She said gesturing to the phone in her hand "When the lightning stopped I tried again but then you didn't pick up, I was worried that I couldn't reach you in time to tell you."

"Tell me what?" He asked his eyes wide in anticipation. Her raised her honey gaze to him and smiled.

"That you didn't have to come if it was too difficult with the rain."

Steve didn't know why he was disappointed to hear that, what else was he expecting?

"Claire and Charlie got stuck half way too so they couldn't make it, the traffic is terrible." She explained.

"No it's fine I was on my way actually." Steve busied his hands by searching through his bag for what he had brought for her. He found the object and grabbed it tightly by its flimsy plastic cover and pulled it out.

"Here."

Olivia was startled when he presented her a tall bouquet of flowers. They were red daisies paired with bunches of white wild flowers. Steve watched with a youthful vulnerability in his eyes as she gently accepted the flowers.

She gathered the bouquet into her hands delicately, the shock was yet to leave her.

"You got me flowers?" She worded in disbelief her gaze rose to him, full of question.

"Yeah you said the vase was empty and I passed by this nice flower stand in Guanajuato." He answered while nervously palming the back of his neck.

"What?" She exclaimed bouquet still had hand "You just came from Mexico?"

"I was on a mission, just got dropped off actually." He said, Olivia sighed.

"Steve, I told you, you didn't have to trouble yourself." She chided, remorseful of the assumed pains she had caused.

"The real trouble would be going back to DC and then coming here, Jim the pilot is a cool guy so no worries." He insisted kindly. Olivia did not seem convinced but she didn't voice her concerns. No point arguing considering he had already arrived.

"Well anyway, thank you. These are freaking gorgeous." She cried in awe. Steve laughed and she gently pulled him into a one arm hug of thanks. Steve was a little caught off guard but returned the embrace shyly with pounding heart. She pulled away while admiring the flowers in her grip.

"I am going to put these in some water right away." She announced gleefully and practically skipped towards the kitchen. Steve grinned fondly and watched her hurry into her kitchen. Sure enough he saw the vase she spoke of, posed on her kitchen counter.

It had a very Grecian shape to it, wide at the bottom and middle, narrow at the neck and then branching out to wide, circular top. The real beauty (as Olivia had described) was the body of the container.

It had a combination of mosaic tiles, mainly gold and a few glass ones. The warm lights of her apartment bounced off the shiny jagged surfaces. Olivia swiped the vase out of his sight and took it towards the sink to fill it up.

While waiting for her to finish, Steve decided to shed off his water proof coat. He made his way to the coat hanger, dropped his duffle bag beside the shoe rack and then began to take off his coat. He held the material up by its collar and hung it carefully on a empty wooden peg.

He turned to face the kitchen to see her arranging the flowers. He didn't know why the sight amused him so. Maybe it was the care she took to adjust the stem of the flowers to her liking, maybe it was a delicate movements of her slender hands as the grazed the crimson petals.

In a sudden magnetic attraction, he began to approach her till he stood behind one of the wooden stools.

"So what was it like in Guanajuato I've never-." She raised her gaze and fell into an abrupt silence.

"Steve." She gasped, her startled stare focused on his chest, all merriment had left her expression.

"Yeah?" He asked, confused by her shock. Her hounding stare moved to his face.

"You are bleeding." She exclaimed abandoning the vase and pointing to his chest. Startled by this Steve's attention immediately moved to his body. Against his white shirt was the unmistakable splotch of blood.

"Oh." He shrugged his shoulder to gain a better look only to wince from the pain.

"Damn." He cursed under his breath. He knew he shouldn't have wore a white shirt just after a mission.

"Oh damn? That's all you can say." She demanded rounding the counter to get to him.

"It's doesn't hurt." Steve insisted.

"That's even worse." She scolded.

"Let me see." She demanded sternly, approaching him.

"Honest Olli it's just a flesh wound." He tried to argue. She peered up at his chest, her face tense with concern and her eyes shivering, searching for the wound.

"Didn't you get checked by medical I mean they have routine checks right?" She asked looking to him.

"Yeah they do, but I was in a hurry to get here and I didn't think I got hurt."

"Are you kidding me?" She hissed. Steve was taken aback by her fiery tone. He fell silent as she continued to eye the wound, internally debating on what to do. Finally coming to a conclusion, Olivia took a step back and made a sharp turn, heading for her bedroom.

"Well flesh wound or not I need to see if it's as bad as it looks. Take off your shirt." She ordered while marching towards her room.

"What?" He exclaimed from behind her. She stopped just as the bend into her room, craned her neck and focused her strict gaze on him.

"I am not kidding around, Steve." She bit back. Steve tensed and immediately swallowed his retort.

"Yes ma'am." He announced. She nodded, pleased by this and disappeared into her room.

Steve hesitated in the task of removing his t-shirt. IT would be the first time he'd be topless since the procedure that altered his fate.

Sure he had a vest on but he would have to take that off too considering the wound is on his chest.

 _How did I even it get that there?_ Thinking about it he did remember a gun firing when he tried to disarm his opponent, the bullet must have grazed his skin when he side stepped out of the way.

He remembered a slight burning sensation in that moment but the feeling had faded away. It was just the pull of his deltoid that caused the wound to stir.

"Really I only have myself to blame." Olivia had appeared again, carrying a small red and rectangular first aid kit in her hands. She hadn't looked up to acknowledge him and walked past him to the kitchen counter.

"I knew I should have said Saturday or next week even. I mean what's another week right?" She was ranting to herself, he did not missed the edge in her tone. Steve smiled fondly, warmed by her concern.

"It's not your fault." He insisted. She shot him a look of reproach.

"You are right, it's your fault." She snapped clicking open the box and dwelling into its contents. Steve's fair brows raised in surprise as she continued to mutter crossly under her breath while pulling out the necessary apparatus.

Steve decided to start removing his top so not to irritate her further. He slowly stretched his arm back and brought shirt along with the vest over his head.

"Who the hell gets off a mission without being checked out by the medics?" She stipulated after arranging the scissors, cotton balls and bottle of spirit on the counter. She turned to him.

"How did ...you...even..." The concerned passion in her question had died to a stop.

Steve was audibly paying attention, even as he neatly folded his clothes and wondered where he should keep the bloodied material. It was then that he realized that Olivia had gotten oddly quiet. He held the clothes in his hand and looked to her.

She was staring at him, technically, she was staring at his chest. At first he thought the sight of blood had shocked her but her expression was more dazed than alarmed.

"Olivia?" He called softly, concerned by her wordless staring.

"Hm?"

She reluctantly raised her heavy gaze to his face. Then the sight of his blue eyes seemed to snap her out of whatever dream she was in, because in the next moment her face turned scarlet.

"Right, um." She uttered tongue tied and completely avoided all eye contact with him.

"We better clean that up first I have some spirits, I hope it's not too deep." She stuttered and turned away sharply. Steve was shaken by her hasty actions.

"Have you used a needle and thread before?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed in worry. Her hands were shaking, was she cold?

"No." She announced a little too loudly, her voice still lacked that usual confidence and she still refused to make eye contact "But I am hoping it won't have to come to that."

Stumped Steve continued to stare at her, wondering what he had done wrong to bring out such a mousy reaction from her. Olivia rose up to sit on the stool so she was a little more elevated and closer to his wound. Steve moved a little nearer till he stood beside the edge of the counter. Olivia pressed a ball of cotton to the top of the open bottle of spirit and turned over the container, soaking the fiber.

Steve propped himself against the seat behind him and waited her treatment. She turned to him, cotton swab at hand. She raised her gaze to the wound and then hesitated for a moment before gently pressing the soft material to his injury.

She was still refusing eye contact. Steve noticed how her face was still a bright shade of pink. He was perplexed by this.

For a few seconds...

Then his face relaxed when it finally dawned on to him. _Olivia was shy? Why?_ Because he had caught her staring at him and she wasn't subtle in the slightest. Steve cursed himself. Why did it take him so long to figure that out?

He recalled her dazed expression again. She had found him attractive. _What was she thinking of behind those misty eyes? Had she had her own inappropriate thoughts?_ The idea made him blush, yet he clenched his jaw muscles to suppress his need to smile.

Olivia glanced up at him and their eyes met. He must have seemed amused or taunting because she scowled up at him before rolling her eyes.

"You staring at me and that doesn't help elevate my embarrassment." She muttered under her breath and turned away to dispose of the dirtied ball of cotton.

"If it helps, I kinda liked it." He murmured, contrite and mischievous at the same time. Olivia gaped, scandalized by his words but at the same time she had trouble not showing how truly charmed she was.

Steve laughed tauntingly and she lightly smacked him on his bicep.

"Of course you would you dirty old man." She chided playfully.

"Dirty?" He echoed while chuckling "That's hitting a little below the belt."

"No I mean you are literally dirty, did you even take a shower?" She observed. She reached out and gently swiped the base of his thumb against his left cheek, brushing away a smudge of dirt. Steve froze, feeling that strange spark again. He had trouble looking at her for a moment from the sudden rush through his veins. He blamed the dirt on the wall he bumped into when he clumsily avoided a large puddle of water.

"Like I said, I was in a hurry." He said, his laughter dying down a little, his blue eyes glittering.

"Steve really wanted to spend time with me." Olivia cooed lowering her arm and nudging him in the side with her elbow.

"Can't get enough of the Olive Oil eh?" She wondered with a cheeky, suggestive wink. Steve blinked, his mouth open in a flirtatious retort but he had to force it down.

"Wow that sounded inappropriate." She mused to herself almost embarrassed by her own actions. Steve beamed at her, his fond look echoing the adoration he held for her.

"You brought a change of clothes right?" She asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Well you are more than welcome to use my shower, I have lavender shampoo in there, great stuff. Real soothing. Afterwards I can put a plaster on that." She eyed his chest for a moment before quickly looking away, abashed once again. Steve watched her curious little reaction and was determined not to comment.

"I'll get the popcorn and stuff ready." She announced.

"We are still having the movie night?" He asked. Olivia's head bobbed eagerly and she parted her lips to answer when a sudden mewl caught their attention.

It was Anakit. He had grown bigger in the last few months. His black and white coat was shiner, he was longer and more confident as he glided about. He approached Steve's feet and began to press up against his leg, purring all the while.

"Yeah, I mean might as well right?" She said, turning her gaze away from her cat and to Steve "I cleaned the damn apartment and bought like a ton of food. We are going to gain some serious weight tonight."

He grinned, he was looking forward to it.

He left her side for a moment ( and carefully maneuvered his way around the affectionate cat) to retrieve his duffle bag from beside the shoe rack, then he spun around to face her.

"Well then I'll be right back." He pronounced with the bundle of his clothes still in his other grip.

"Yup yup." Olivia enthused slanting him a smile. Steve turned to walk away only to hesitate at the sound of her voice.

"Hey sugarplum, my little ball of fur." The soft, doting tone that escaped her lips was what made him linger at the frame of her door. Steve disguised himself behind the frame and continue to observe.

"Meow." The cat responded. Olivia squatted down to gather the feline into her arms.

"Yes you are, yes you are." She continued to fuss lovingly hugging the animal to her chest.

"Meow." Anakit purred and curled up further into her embrace. Steve couldn't help but crack a grin at the sight. Olivia was oblivious to his affectionate gaze and stroked her pet.

"Are you gonna help mama in the kitchen?" She asked in that same honey sweet tone. In answer, Anakit nuzzled his furry face just under the crook of her neck.

"Yay." Olivia uttered cheerily and turned away to approach the kitchen. Steve snorted under his breath and resumed his walk into her bedroom.

Steve found the light switch on the wall beside him. He flipped on the switch and the room was illuminated instantly. It was a ordinary room. Wooden floor boards and while walls. Steve was expecting flashes of pink considering he had never stepped into a girl's room before, but then again, Olivia was a woman.

It was simple. A queen sized bed took up most of the room in the middle of the room, against the right wall. A mahogany wardrobe with an attached, rectangular mirror that was vertically placed against the left side of the storage space. The wardrobe was on the left corner of the room. Beside the cupboard was a desk, with books and other objects neatly arranged on its surface. Above the desk was a square window with a view of New York City and its endless skyscrapers.

His attention moved over the bed. She had used different shades of purple, a dark silk colour for the coverlet and a lighter shade for the pillows. But what really grabbed his attention was the wall behind the head board. It was a sky blue with repetitive pattern of the same, white cloud.

The design looked familiar, like he had seen it somewhere before in a book or movie. Considering it was Olivia's room he didn't find it surprising if it was a reference to a film.

He searched for the bathroom door and found it on the left wall, a few inches away from the wardrobe. It was the same chocolate brown colour as all the other doors in the apartment.

Gripping his bag a little tighter he decided to hurry and change into a more presentable form. He wanted to get to watching the movie with her as soon as possible.

* * *

Steve emerged from the shower, a cloud of steam followed. He was shuffling a navy blue towel through his hair, drying the wet strands. He felt more comfortable dressed in his grey t-shirt and blue jeans. He brushed the towel through his locks once more before turning to fold the damp towel over the nearest hanger in the bathroom.

Steve shut the door and clicked off the bathroom light before making his way back out of her room. He paused at the book shelf behind her door. There were several picture frames posed on top of the highest shelf, one in particular caught his eye.

It was of Olivia and Norah. Steve guessed this from their similar features and the adolescence predictable young age. They were inside a car. Olivia was driving, her arms were gripping the steering wheel and her hair was much longer, past her shoulders and thick with wavy curls, like how they were when they first met.

Norah was the one taking the picture, her face took up most of the left corner of the frame. She was a pretty child, with blue eyes and dark hair similar to Olivia's. Her skin tone was a little more pale but she was a happy child with a grin that made Steve smile just by gazing upon it.

Olivia seemed happier too, she had trouble looking at the camera and laughing at the same time so her eyes were shut. Her nose was wrinkled in that way that Steve found adorable.

He felt a sudden wave of sadness as his eyes glanced over the many photos. They were all of Norah and her, every background was different. Memories that would be forever in the past. Steve's heartfelt heavy at the thought of how hard it must have been for her to lose someone who had taken up such a big part in her life.

He shook his head, dismissing his grave thoughts. No point thinking about it when all she was trying to do was move on. Steve wanted to help her, as best as he could.

Steve shut off the light and stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. He looked ahead and hi attention fell on the door opposite hers.

NORAH it stated, written childish using a black crayon on a baby blue board. He tensed at the sight of it.

 ** _"I get anxiety attacks just passing her room. I still can't bring myself to go inside, it's on my list."_**

Her words echoed in his mind. He understood her pain, he felt something similar when he first looked at Peggy's file. He still grew anxious at the thought of visiting her at the retirement home. He kept delaying it.

He looked away from the door and began to make his way back into the living room.

Olivia was behind the breakfast bar. She was pouring nachos from a bag into a wide, plastic bowl. He strolled over and took a seat on the stool facing her. He peered down at all the food she had arranged. A large bowl of salsa dip that smelt as spicy as he knew it was going to taste. Beside it was a smaller dish of guacamole and two tall empty glasses. She had brought out a bottle of Cola, Sprite and orange juice for drinks.

She had prepared greatly, shame the others couldn't make it.

Despite the thought, Steve liked that he had her company all for himself.

"I didn't think you would actually use the shampoo." Olivia randomly commented after setting aside the empty bag of chips. Steve was startled by her coy tone and looked to her.

"You said I could right?" He wondered uncertainly, she smiled.

"Yeah but I thought would find it too girly or something." She assumed with a shrug.

"I don't think it would make me any less of a man if I used lavender shampoo. It is soothing." He answered earnestly, looking away to pick up a nacho. He looked to her again to find her staring at him.

"What?" He wondered confused by her ogling. She grinned fondly and shook her head.

"You are one in a million Steve." She commented with a twinkle in her eye. Steve didn't really know what he had said to make her say that, but he was glad he did.

"Thanks." He responded smiling shyly, taking in her pretty features with a rapt attention.

She slanted him one more smile before gathering the bowl into her arms and exiting from the bend of the counter. Steve reacted, picking up the rest of the dishes and tucking the bottle of coke under his arm.

"So you have a choice of three trilogies. Batman, Back to the future or Lord of The Rings." She announced as they walked into the living room.

"What do you suggest?" Steve asked, mimicking her movements as she placed the dishes onto the coffee table.

"Whatever appeals to you really, I'm cool with all of them, especially the hotness that is Christian Bale." She expressed, grinning at the thought of this Christian character. She fell back on to the couch, beside the remotes. Steve joined her and sat on her left side.

"Which one is that?" He wondered.

"Batman." She stated nonchalantly, her attention on the remote as she aimed it at the TV. The blank screen blared to life turning into a sky blue color with icons that Steve did not recognize.

"Ah." He mused at the thought of Batman. It was he famous Dark Knight that Charlie had explained so animatedly. As fascinated as he was, he didn't want to spend the night watching Olivia pine over a guy. It would create a conflict of interest and make it extremely difficult for him to like the protagonist of the story.

"Lord of the Rings sounds good, something I can cross off the list." He stated after a moment.

"Great choice." She enthused with a thumbs up. Steve pulled the coffee table a little closer so they can reach the food. As Olivia busied herself with selecting the movie on the screen, Steve asked her what drink she preferred. She said Cola and he poured them both a glass before placing them neatly on coasters, she muttered a quick 'thank you'.

"Alright." She announced when the movie began to play. She placed the remote on the seat beside her, Steve turned off the table lamp and it was just the screen as illumination.

Olivia brought the bowl of nachos on to her lap and held the salsa dip in her hand.

"Steve would you mind grabbing the cat?" She asked when Anakit appeared and began to cry for attention.

"Sure." He bent over and picked up the feline from between his feet.

"Here you go pal." He said to the cat and gently settled the creature on his lap. Anakit stopped his complaints and curled up on the Captain's lap. In a manner of seconds the creature began to tremble and purr.

Olivia was shaking just as excitedly from beside the Captain.

"This is going to be so great!" She cried in a hushed excitement. Steve smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Is it weird that I get excited every time this movie starts?" She pointed to her arms "Look, Goosebumps!"

Steve smiled and reached out for the nachos. He picked one triangular shaped edible and swiped it into the dip before plopping it into his mouth.

"This is hot!" He gasped out, swallowing hard.

"I know right isn't it the best?" She encouraged taking another nacho. Steve gaped in shock and watched her take a huge wad of the dip before eating it.

"How are you taking so much?" He demanded in wonder.

"Honestly Steve." She began to say mid chew "I am pretty sure I was one of those fire swallowing dudes in a past life."

Steve couldn't disagree.

"Here this should help."She insisted, bringing the Guacamole to him. Sure enough it worked, his tongue didn't feel as scorched anymore.

"Look ,Hobbitses!" She exclaimed, grabbing his bicep again and simultaneously pointing at the screen. Steve's blue gaze fixated on the TV. It was just two boys running across a grass field, but then the closer he looked he realized they weren't children at all. Just adults the size of children, his interest had peaked.

"This is like the boring bits, wait till the fun starts." Olivia stated while picking up their glasses of coke and handing him his.

"So this is like a fantasy world?" He asked curiously, accepting the glass with one hand.

"Yeah with all sorts of creatures." She paused to take a sip of her drink before looking to him "I am guessing you never read the book?"

"No." He confessed fretfully "Should I have?"

"Nah." She murmured lightly bumping into him "People enjoy it either way."

Steve was glad to hear that, either way he knew, whatever they did he would enjoy it as long as she was there.


	9. Roller Coaster

**heroherondaletotheresuce : Haha, well thank you ^^. Well they wont be getting together till another three chapters I think? I hope I didnt spoil too much but I am just saying that's how long it might take, in case I tend to extend it a little :/ Sorry. **  
**Jo : Aw thank you and yesh he is :3, but the last batman movie was a disappointment but his face did make up for it ^^. I know right, I'm exciited to see how you guys react to them getting together...eventually. **  
**texasreader : Aw thank you so much. Eight chapters in one go, lol I did that once for a Sherlolly story, although that was 21 chapters I think? Um the M chapters are not for a while you cheeky thing. Hopefully you can wait till we get there ^^. **  
**kaayaraoki: Wow thank you sooo much you are too kind. Hahha writing Steve and Thor's interactions was super fun. There will be more Avengers involvement in the upcoming chapters. In fact the whole Avengers team will unite for a... "intervention". ;). Thanks again and please review this chapter :). **

**Uchiha-Arandel: Your comments were a fun read xD thank you so much. I'm strangely happy that Norah's dead made you cry ^^. **  
**Kristybauer: you are a angel as always ^^ thank you so much!**

 _ **I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this story, cause it would be reaaal awkward otherwise. You will be happy to hear that I am meticulously working on the Bucky story. The plot still has a few holes to fill but I'll get to writing it for all the reviews you guys, keep them coming :D.**_

 _ **xx**_  
 _ **SSC**_

* * *

Steve woke up to the appetizing smell of butter sizzling on a frying pan. But what really opened his eyes was the rays of sunlight that blinded him for a moment. He allowed his eyes to adjust to his surroundings, it took him a moment to realize he wasn't in his home.

He rose up from the mysterious surface he slumbered upon, only to discover it was Olivia's couch. He had fallen asleep sometime during the movie last night and from the plaid red and blue blanket that was wrapped around his waist, he guessed Olivia had covered him up.

As he sat up Steve struggled to remember when he fell asleep. It was a blur after Olivia had played the third movie. He felt guilty for being unconscious for the last part of the trilogy and hoped that Olivia didn't hold it against him.

Speaking of, he looked to the direction of the kitchen. Surely enough there she was. Olivia had her back turned to him as she handled the pan on the stove with one hand, while the other held a flat, black spatula.

Steve sat on the edge of the couch, watching her for a moment and smiling at the sight. She was dressed in her clothes from the night before. Her hair was a tousled, adorable mess and he could hear her humming to a distant tune on the radio. It was a song he did not recognize and it was playing very softly, he knew it was so she didn't disturb his slumber.

He was distracted by a strange, warm friction against his foot. He looked to find Anakit, purring and rubbing up his left leg. His long, black tail wrapping around the Captain's limb like a vine. He smiled down at the animal and reached down to scratch at the top of its head.

Anakit eagerly accepted his affectionate petting, his small round face curving up into his touch. Steve stroked the cat one last time before rising up to his feet.

Olivia was yet to notice him and was still busy at the stove. He quickly folded the blanket neatly and placed it over his pillow before making his way to her.

Olivia turned to face him just as he arrived at the breakfast counter.

"Good morning El Capitaaan."She greeted, beaming at him.

"Morning." He murmured back, indolently. He watched as she quickly snatched two slices of bread from the loaf wrapped in plastic before scurrying back to the stove.

He pulled up the stool closest to him and sat down heavily and leaned over the counter and continued to observe her.

"Are you always this chipper in the morning?" He wondered openly with his arms folding over the marble surface.

"He says despite waking up religiously at four in the morning to..." She narrated with a teasing, deep voice and then paused to dramatically shudder and then turned to him and said.

"Exercise." in the gravest, most repulsed tone she could muster. Steve grinned, his shoulders shaking with laughter at her repartee.

Her mock forlorn expression softened at the sight of his merriment and she chuckled, a little abashed by her own silly actions.

"I know, most people are pretty surprised that I am so upbeat at this time. I mean don't get me wrong I love the nights and stuff and I love sleeping in but I don't really grumble about the day either. Besides, sunlight is always nice when it isn't directly on you, threatening to burn you to a crisp." She expressed with a humble lift of her shoulders.

"Good point." He mused while leaning over the dining bar. She turned away again to turn off the stove and then remove the contents of the pan onto a ceramic dish beside the heater.

He tried to see what she had been cooking so diligently, but her frame denied visual access. She spun back around to face him and flashed him a smile.

"So Cap, are you a coffee or tea person?" She asked.

"Coffee please. I can make it myself." He offered, bracing his hands on the counter and ready to get up. But Olivia quickly waved her hand dismissively.

"Nonsense, you are my guest so naturally you must act as such." She insisted and wandered off to her the coffee maker. Steve was reluctant to sit back down. Only when he saw that the coffee was already brewed and it was just a matter of pouring it into mugs, Steve returned to his seat.

"Yeah but I feel like I impose on you too much." He mentioned with a guilt look askance. Olivia returned to the space opposite him with two mugs in either hand. One was a sky blue mug with a cute drawing of a cat on it, the other was a plain white mug. She placed the simple mug in front of him, and the fresh scent of steaming hot coffee brushed under his nose, filling him a fleeting sense of vigor.

"There can never be too much of you Steve." She said confidently with a warm glow directed at him with those honey brown eyes of hers. Steve was caught under their enchantment until she lowered her gaze, slyly.

"Besides I might impose on you one day." She murmured surreptitiously.

"Please do." He stated. She stilled and looked to him.

"Really?" She asked, her face alive with anticipation. He grinned and nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, come over anytime I will be more than happy to show you around Washington. Granted I don't know much yet, I'm still learning about the place. But we can always find places together it could be like an adventure." Steve had excited himself at the idea of Olivia visiting him, he hoped that she would take him up on his offer. She smiled and lowered her gaze to the mug in her hand.

"I'll remember that." She said and slanted him a smile before bringing the brim of her cup to her lips. Steve mimicked her movements and took a gulp of his own beverage. He was glad that the dry taste in the morning was willed away from his mouth.

"You like French toast yes?" Olivia asked after a moment. Steve's eyes glittered eagerly, his stomach making its hungry presence evident.

"Yes." He stated. She grinned, abandoned her mug on the counter, retreated to the stove and returned with two plates. Two slices of freshly, toasted bread lay upon it's round surfaces. Steve's mouth was practically watering as she placed his plate in front of him and then handed him a fork.

"Thank you." He breathed, his voice full of gratitude.

"You really spoil your guests."

"Treasure it while you can, I am very lazy when it comes to cooking." She stated "Breakfast is the only manageable thing for me."

"I doubt that." He responded kindly, directing a loving stare in her direction. She smiled wordlessly. Steve turned his attention to his plate and tentatively cut a piece with the sharp edge of his fork then stabbed it before bringing the bread to his lips. He chewed on the portion of bread, marveling at the sweet bursts of flavor on his tongue.

"This is delicious." He said, ready to devour the entire plate only to pause when he noticed Olivia hadn't even touched her food yet.

"Aren't you going to join me?" He asked.

"Of course, give me a second." She said and looked to the living room.

"Anakit!- oh there you are." The holler she had prepared at the base of her throat, died at the sight of her cat, sitting by her feet.

Steve observed her as she opened a can of cat food and then poured it into Anakit's feeding bowl under the kitchen counter.

"Here you go sweet heart." She cooed lovingly. Anakit mewled in thanks and fell silent, Steve guessed the cat was too busy eating to wail. Olivia then made her way around the bend of the counter and approached him from the side. She took a seat on the bench beside him.

"I don't even have to call him to tell him that his food is ready." She said while shifting on her seat. Steve abandoned his fork for a moment to retrieve Olivia's plate and coffee and placed it on the counter in front of her, listening to her all the while.

" Norah was the one I had trouble with, I had to constantly remind her to eat."

"Why?" He asked while handing her fork to her. She accepted it and began to cut into her toast.

"What did she do instead of eating?" Steve added in question.

"Reading, studying." She responded while mid chew "She was such a cute little nerd."

Steve was not ignorant to the despair that clouded her beautiful eyes. Steve knew there wasn't much about her that would go unnoticed by him. The radiance in the smile that curved at her lips, dimmed a little. But she did it again, she pushed back her emotions behind a steel facade and then looked to him.

"So the kids are going to be dropped off at the arcade at around twelve so we have to get there before they do." She stated in a businesslike manner while stabbing her cutlery through her toast.

"Right." He acknowledge with a firm nod of his head. "I am looking forward to it."

"Me too." She enthused grinning wide. But then her smile fell as she eyed him anxiously "You sure you are okay with this? I mean you don't have to do it just for me I understand if you don't want to."

"I want to really." He insisted earnestly "I like kids."

She smiled wordlessly and observed him for a moment.

Olivia resisted the urge to sigh internally. It seemed unfair how ridiculously handsome he was, even after just waking up. Sure his hair was a little on the shaggier, messier side compared how neatly combed back it usual is. But she didn't mind it, it made him seem more at ease, dashing even.

She turned a little in her seat so she was facing him, instead of straining the range of motion of her neck to stare at him.

It amused her how he much space he took up in her tiny kitchen by just sitting beside her. It was as if he was accustomed to being small, like a bear that was raised by mice. Then again it made sense. Steve's body was after all genetically enhanced.

But that didn't excuse his large blue eyes or his full pink lips. Olivia eyed his high cheeks bones and straight pristine nose longingly. She was suddenly thinking about his body from the night before, how shamelessly she had stared. The embarrassment of being caught echoed through her like aftershocks from an earthquake. She decided to file the incident behind a mental flood gate that would eventually open at a future random time.

Steve tried to pay attention to his meal, he really did, but the dazed look in her eyes was distracting him. She abruptly shook her head and smiled at him.

"But I should warn you, I get very competitive so if I end up saying a few nasty things I only mean them during the games." She warned playfully while finishing up the last crust of her French toast.

"A fire ball in a competitive sport huh?" He pondered out loud grinning down at her "This I gotta see."

"I don't know Cap." She murmured sliding him a sly look from behind her glasses "I hate to lose."

The raw magnetism in her gleaming eyes made him still for a moment. It was a silent challenge and Steve was eager to accept.

* * *

"You are awfully fidgety." Steve noted, observing the way Olivia sat beside him, knocking her knees together and tapping her hands over the blue jeans over her thighs.

They were seated at the red, four-seater, lobby couch beside the entrance to the laser tag arena. The place was located within a arcade, the arena was the last hall down the corridor, adjacent to the entry doors.

The place wasn't hard to find. It was prominent with its arch entry way with its large KEEP OUT signs. The laser tag arena was called AREA 51, titled in huge block letters with neon yellow borders against a black background.

A young man with bleach blonde hair and multiple piercings on his face, immediately recognized Olivia. Steve had to stand awkwardly in the background as she chatted with the male. After Olivia made the necessary payments they had sat down, that's when Steve had seen her uneasiness.

She looked to him with her large honey eyes behind her thick frames. A nervous smile graced her lips.

"Yeah, I am kinda excited to see them, I bet they've grown over the past year." She mused haplessly.

"It's been that long since you've seen them?" He asked tenderly.

"Yeah I did the math yesterday and my guilt-o-meter freaking sky rocketed. Kids don't hold grudges right?"

Steve smiled to reassure her anxious state and gently placed his palm over hers and steadied her restless hand with a tender grip.

"Not in your case I don't think so." He insisted kindly. She relaxed, either under his touch or his words, it didn't matter. Steve felt happy knowing that he had managed to calm her.

"But I totally understand if they do." She confessed in that same pitiful state. Steve's lips parted to utter a few more soothing words when her phone abruptly rang, forcing him to swallow his words.

Steve reluctantly released his grasp on her dominant hand, but she used her left to answer the call.

"Hey Em." She reacted, a grin taking over her face. Steve's sensitive ears caught the sound of a muffled masculine voice from the other end of the line

 ** _"Hey Hun I just dropped off the kids at the gate, they are all rushing in now so expect the stampede."_**

"Thanks for the warning I'll see you and Will later then?"

 ** _"Yup. Have fun!"_**

She ended the call and then let out a another heavy breath. Steve decided to take the first step and got to his feet before stretching out a hand to her. She gratefully accepted his offer and he pulled her to her feet. Not a moment passed when a sudden excited patter of shoes on tiles grabbed their attention.

Steve was surprised by the amount of children he witnessed rushing through the open glass entrance. They were all shapes and sizes, he quickly counted a total of twelve. They spotted Olivia with eager eyes and hurried in her direction.

"Olli!" They all simultaneously exclaimed and one young girl wearing a pirates hat abruptly hurled her body at the web designer. The pirate girl with the eye patch hugged Olivia tightly around her waist. Olivia laughed and lovingly returned the affection.

"Hey brats." She greeted mid happy laughter as the children gathered around her, yet to notice Steve, until one of them did.

"Oh my gosh. It's the Captain." A young boy pointed out, gaping at the sight of Steve.

"Oats?" Another inquired dubiously while looking about.

"No stupid, America!" The accuser deadpanned, whacking his friend in the arm. The simultaneously turned their heads in his direction and Steve tensed under their wide, startled gaze.

Someone shrieked and suddenly they were hoarding in his direction determined to jump on him. They would have succeeded if Olivia hadn't slide in between him and the children, forming a human barrier.

"Hey hey. Is that anyway to greet an adult?" She exclaimed in his defense, silencing their cries and making them halt abruptly.

"Steve isn't an adult, he is a hero." One of them argued.

Olivia deadpanned and shot him flat look, Steve grinned abashed by the praise. Olivia locked her hands on her hips and stared down at them sternly.

"That's an even better point, he needs respect so no jumping on him. Deal?"

They all nodded hastily.

"Yes Olli." They chimed in a contrite manner.

"Aye aye." The youngest pirate girl cried.

Steve's heart warmed at the sight, these children were truly adorable. He couldn't help but notice how much taller twelve year old's were compared to his day. But they all carried that same youthful, eager energy in their large smiles and glittering eyes. There were five girls and seven boys.

They were all dressed in similar apparel, t-shirts and jeans in all different colours. The boys were mainly wearing Avenger's t-shirts, Steve felt the unwavering stare of one with a picture of Hulk on his green shirt.

His attention was taken away by Olivia when she turned to him and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, they are real superhero fans." She muttered under her breath. He smiled fondly and shook his head politely.

"Yeah I can tell. Thanks for having my back." He murmured back gratefully. She beamed up at him and elbowed him in the side.

"Sure thing." She responded with a wink that sent his heart racing.

"Excuse me mister Rogers?"

Steve looked down to find a young boy who seemed much too cherubic to be a twelve year old. He had round chubby cheeks and shaggy blonde hair, that fell over big hazel eyes. He was wearing a simple red and white, vertically stripped t-shirt, paired with brown cargo pants. He was shorter than the rest of his friends and Steve felt like he was staring at a version of his adolescent self.

But with longer hair and different sense of style.

"Yeah?" He asked softly.

"Why are you here?" He inquired confidently.

"Olli invited me." He answered glancing at her.

"That's right brats. Captain Rogers here is my gift to you." Olivia added much like a general, stern and demanding "and no Mikey that does not mean you get to take him home with you to show your dads. He is just here to have fun like the rest of you."

The kid named Mikey, who was the tallest among his friends, with short crop of brown hair on his head and green eyes. He was also the one with the Hulk T-shirt that had been staring at Steve. Mikey groaned in despair at Olivia's chiding tone.

"This is so cool." One of the girls exclaimed.

"Is Iron Man coming?" Another asked.

"Are you guys going to be team Captains?"

The last question presented by one of the girls interested Steve. He looked to Olivia questioningly.

"Are we?"

"Well yeah we are the only two adults here. Or adult and hero but whatever." She grumbled the last part under her breath, he smiled devotedly at her.

"I wanna be on Captain America's team!" Mikey cried igniting a battle for placement among the kids.

"Me too!"

"I wanna join."

The children began to hustle closer to the Captain and he was surrounded by them once more. But their attention was more on each other, arguing and shoving while he stood towering above them

"Hey what about me? Who is going to be on my team?" Olivia exclaimed over the chatter. The babbling immediately stopped and turned their heads in her direction. Then children glanced among themselves, hoping one would volunteer, but none did. This didn't sit well with the web designer.

"For real?" She cried in disbelief, the confidence in her shoulders dropping.

"I am fun. I am reigning champion." Olivia whined glaring at the kids. Steve stood silently observing them.

"Yeah but he is an Avenger." A ginger haired girl in a green shirt pointed out, gesturing to the captain. Olivia pouted and narrowed her eyes on him, Steve smiled innocently.

"I am feeling pretty vengeful right now, Julie." She grumbled under her breath and then huffed.

"Sorry to burst our bubble kids but I have to split everyone up equally so there is a fair amount on each team." She said "One's with me, two's with Steve."

A chorus of groans and moans of disapproval escaped from the children. Olivia rolled her eyes and Steve bit his lip to suppress his merriment at how comical the whole situation was.

They made their way into the entrance of the laser tag hall. It opened up into a room with black walls and two doors on either wall, left and right. One door said RED TEAM and the other was titled BLUE TEAM, in the same neon lights above the frame of the door.

The bleach blonde haired worker at the arena was arranging the vests accordingly and Olivia took that chance to begin organizing the kids into teams.

Olivia began to count as Steve stood mutely beside her.

"1...2...1...2"

Despite expressing their displeasure (earlier) for Olivia's selected method of dispersal, the children were commendably obedient and arranged themselves according to their numbers. They split between Olivia's side and Steve. The ones who got to be on the Captain's team didn't hide their enthusiasm and practically glued themselves to his side.

Steve didn't mind, their eagerness was endearing. Especially the girl dressed as a pirate, she stood in front of him almost protectively and Steve didn't not miss the side of the silver plastic sword that hung between her belt.

"And one." Olivia concluded pointing at the remaining boy who was Mikey.

"Aw man." He groaned loudly making a few of the others giggled. Steve watched as the kid trudged to Olivia's side begrudgingly. Seeing this, Olivia dead-panned.

"Wow Mikey thanks for the enthusiasm." She muttered dryly, feigning annoyance. Then she looked at her row of children, then Steve's, nodded in approval and then looked to him.

The laser tag employee began to hand the kids on Steve's team their sleeveless vests with blue lines across it. The children began to wear them in a familiar practice. Steve had to watch them and wear his own, finding it a little tight but he didn't complain and chose to not buckle the last strap.

He helped the children where it was needed. He did notice how they demanded his help subtly in order to get his attention, he didn't mind, it was sweet. He felt inadequate because he too had no idea what he was doing.

Seeing this Olivia rushed to his aid and explained the workings of the game when the worker handed him the gun. Steve paid attention and the directions were simple enough. All he had to do was remember to enter the area through the blue door.

"Alright, you are going down Rogers." Olivia abruptly exclaimed harshly, startling him.

"Down where?" He questioned, confused by her words. The fierceness in her expression immediately softened and she stepped to him with her gun balanced in her hands.

"No, we do this witty banter to get the kids all ready for the battle." She whispered so only he heard her.

"Oh right." Steve stuttered, grinning shyly, apologetic of not realizing her intentions earlier.

"Now you yell something and don't hold back." She said while retreating back to her group, but then she quickly scurried over to him again.

"But censor yeah?" She added.

He nodded in all seriousness.

For encouragement purposes he puffed his chest a little, clenched his jaw muscles and raised his chin majestically before glancing at his team. Then he looked to Olivia and snagged her gaze under a very stern look.

She blinked, surprised by his sudden strict demeanor. He didn't dare break character.

"The only way we are going down, is down in history as the best paintball team there ever is!"He roared gallantly before looking to his marveled team.

" Isn't that right soldiers?" He demanded, thrusting his gun into air as far as the attached wire would let it.

"Yes Captain!" They cried simultaneously mimicking his movements to express their heroism.

"Aye Captain!" the pirate girl cried after a delayed pause. Immediately disrupting the air of fighting spirit the Captain had caused.

"Judy, that's for pirates." one of the boys scolded, startling the girl.

"Oh." She murmured embarrassed by the situation and looked up at the Captain with one, wide vulnerable blue eye.

"Sorry mister Rogers." She pouted apologetically. Steve was floored by the child's cute, heartwarming stare and leaned over to gently pet the child on the head.

"Its fine Judy, pirates are neat." He insisted tenderly, coaxing a toothy grin from the kid. He returned her smile and reached out for her and she wrapped her small palm around his left pinky. He held his toy gun in his free hand and kept it by his side.

Steve straightened out into his full, soldier pose and then looked back at his team.

"Move out!" He ordered. He glanced at Olivia on the way out to find her biting her lip, trying desperately not to laugh. Despite the mockery in her smile, her eyes were a light with a doting warmth that made his ears redden.

* * *

It was quiet, too quiet.

Steve's eyes narrowed into the darkened hallways of the arena. The air was cold and added further tension to the already apprehensive situation. He pressed his back into the closest pillar behind him.

The neon lights illuminated the paths around him, along the various bends and turns. His targets were nowhere in sight and time was ticking by.

Young Judy the pirate was huddle beside him ,barely holding her gun and ready to fight. He turned his head forward. He could see the vague silhouette of his team members, hidden away behind another pillar. He hissed to grab their attention.

"David, what's the status on Jess?" He demanded softly. The kid ducked down and moved towards the edge of the wall and gazed out. He nodded and then averted his attention to the captain.

"She is ready and in position." He mouthed. Steve's head bobbed in acknowledgement. Jess had found the targets, now it was just a matter of executing the plan.

He glanced at Judy. She nodded determinedly and held her weapon a little tighter. Steve looked back to his crew and signaled them.

"Alright, move in."

Their target was the pillar at the center of the space. Like lions preying through a straw meadow, they began to circle in on that particular area. Steve had heard the unmistakable sounds of nervous inhales and exhales. They were there, ready to be taken down.

"Let's surround and conquer." Steve stated.

"Aye aye." Judy muttered under her breath, crouching up from behind the captain.

They moved in slowly. Steve could see his teams silhouettes approaching from the sides. They were almost there. With a measured balance of stealth and caution he jumped forward and the kids simultaneously followed his suit.

It was just two boys and one girl standing there, backed up against the wall and clutching the gun to their chest. They weren't even startled by the sight of Steve and his troop.

Where was the rest of them?

"You didn't think I'd make it so easy did you?" He heard a dark, sinister whisper from above. Their necks craned back to find the dark silhouettes of Olivia and a few others standing on the pillar above them. She grinned, her white teeth were slightly blue and luminescent against the UV lights.

His team gasped and Steve's eyes widened when they aimed their guns at them.

"You will rue the day you didn't join my team." She vowed. "Eat beams suckers!"

Olivia began to shoot and the arena erupted in screams paired with loud beeping noises.

"Retreat!" Steve hollered while shooting and covering the backs of his retreating comrades. The moment he knew his troops were out of the line of fire, he hide behind the closest pillar, disappearing out of sight.

"How many down?" Olivia demanded from the closest person after she lowered her weapon.

"Five, no three, no wait five." One of the girl's answered nervously.

"It's actually two." Mikey added all knowingly.

"Damn they are fast." Olivia grumbled begrudgingly under her breath. She quickly jumped down from the pillar and helped the kids down.

"We are running out of time Olli." Julie warned.

"How much time?"

"Three minutes." Mikey stated after glancing at his watch.

"What's the plan?" Another kid inquired.

Olivia smiled into the darkness, she brought her gun up and her eyes narrowed with wicked intent.

"No ship should go down without her Captain."

"You know we would have a bigger chance of winning if you weren't so busy quoting Star Trek."

"Who asked for your opinion Mikey?"

Steve was crouched down and hidden behind another barricade. The wall was relatively shorter and allowed him to peek over it.

His heart was racing a little, the thrill was getting to him. Despite being in a similar position in the wars, it wasn't the same. The children's laughter eased him. The air of fun within the space was contagious. He was excited by the chase Olivia had brought out within them, the girl wasn't kidding about being a little crazy during competitive sports.

He was having a blast.

 _Steeeeve where are you?_

Olivia resisted the urge to giggle as she searched about the place. Well she had to admit for a large man, he sure knew how to be stealth.

"Shit!" She heard someone curse a few feet away. She recognized the voice to be Mikey and guessed he was shot. She began to head in that direction, ready to help her team mate.

"Language!" She heard a deeper more mature voice scold from within that same area.

"Sorry Cap." Mikey muttered guiltily. Olivia bit her lip suppressing her urge to cackle sinisterly when she had spotted the Captain, hiding behind a barricade.

 _Oh boy scout, you will never learn._

Steve cursed himself for having given away his position on a simple thing as a twelve year old swearing. But his instincts kicked in and he couldn't help himself. Maybe his position hadn't been compromised yet? No one seemed to have noticed that-

"Gotcha!"

Steve was abruptly tackled down by an unidentified force. A gasp left his lips from the impact as he fell back first onto the padded floor, his gun clattered by his side.

The Captain blinked rapidly, dazed by what had happened. He looked to find the figure moving above him, the weight on his body shifting till it was localized to his waist.

He allowed his eyes to focus to find Olivia's face hovering above him. She had him pinned to the floor, one arm by his head while the other kept the barrel of the gun to his chest.

"Any last words Cap?" She demanded threateningly.

"Don't shoot?" He asked innocently with his palms flattened in surrender. She beamed down at him, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

A sudden loud alarm emitted from his vest before it died and then the vest on her screen blared red.

"Too late." She chimed cynically. Steve gaped scandalized that she had shot him after he had surrendered. Olivia cackled manically making his eyebrows rise in utter amusement.

She leaned back off him, still straddling his strong, long legs. Steve rose up into his elbows and pushed up to a seated position.

"Oh would you look at that." She noted pointing to his chest at his blank screen "I defeated you, you can't beat me at laser tag, Cap."

"Why did I bother trying right?" He wondered out loud, deciding to take the high road and feed her ego, just because her cocky little smile was highly adorable.

"Even after I warned you, tsk tsk." She tutted wagging her index finger at him. Steve rolled his eyes trying to seem annoyed but he knew it was a foolish attempt because he just couldn't stop smiling.

Olivia chuckled equally amused by the entire ordeal.

The lights began to softly, glow back on, brightening the once pitch black room. Steve was hardly paying attention, his focus was on her. The Captain felt that same warmth flow through him each time he saw her pretty face and shining honey brown eyes.

He observed the sight of her, hair tousled, cheeks flushed and glasses at a slight angle. He guessed it must have happened when she barreled at him. He reached out and gently adjusted it for her. He had the intention of averting his attention, really he did, but then that soulful gaze of hers reeled him in and he couldn't look away.

"Protect the Captain!" A child cried snapping them out of their reverie.

Then suddenly there was a blur of movement and the Olivia was pushed off of Steve's lap and buried under a mass of vengeful children.

Steve stared shocked and unsure of what to do.

"Ow!" She cried from somewhere underneath the pile of twelve year olds. Having heard her cry, Steve was immediately on his feet ready to help her.

"Are you alright Cap?" Julie asked, distracting him for a moment.

"I'm fine." He insisted flashing her a smile that made her blush madly. Steve looked to Olivia to see that she had Mikey's head locked between her elbow and her chest and she was delivering a very painful Noogie to his skull. The kid was struggling to get free and his friends were laughing at him.

"The game is over fellas." Steve announced with his hands on his hips while towering over everyone.

"Aw." They uttered despairingly, pouting over the end of their fun.

"Well there is still the points to tally." Kristy announced merrily.

"Oh yeah. Let's go ask that dude." David exclaimed and simultaneously the kids rushed off, leaving the adults behind. Steve smiled a little at their enthusiasm, even Judy who was eagerly chasing her elders and disappeared into the exit.

Steve averted his attention back to Olivia who sat on the floor, her legs sprawled on to the sides and leaning back on to her arms, seemingly comfortable.

"You alright?" He asked concernedly, squatting down in front of her and observing her carefully.

"Yeah." She responded and then sighed in disbelief and fatigue "Man those kids can really tackle."

He laughed and stretched a arm out to her. Olivia grinned and accepted his hand and Steve pulled her up to her feet with ease. They made their way to the exit and left the arena.

"That was fun, I really liked that." Steve stated as he unclasped the buckles of his vest. Olivia had already taken hers off and set it on a table they stood beside. The children were huddled around the blonde worker's computer, waiting for him to print the results.

"Yeah it was, especially whooping your ass." Olivia teased her eyes a gleam.

"Now now let's not get callous." Steve insisted playfully while placing his vest and gun on the surface beside Olivia's.

"You are right I am sorry." She said remorsefully with a palm to her chest "I shouldn't have tackled a senior citizen like that, it was very insensitive of me."

Steve gave her a flat look that Olivia couldn't help but laugh at.

"That's hilarious."

"Guess what Olli." David called, approaching them with his friends trailing behind.

"What?" She questioned turning her attention to him. Steve couldn't help but noticed the child's barely suppressed glee as he stood with his hands hidden behind his back.

He abruptly thrust a sheet of paper at them. It was a tally of some sort that Steve didn't comprehend, but the shaggy haired blonde was thoroughly ecstatic by it.

"We won HAHA." He exclaimed tauntingly.

"Yeah according to the charts, but I brought down Captain America beat that suckas." Olivia argued pompously, nodding to one of her team members.

"That's gotta be worth like a thousand points." She stated factually. Steve rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't work like that." Mikey bit back flatly, Olivia turned to him.

"Does too." She sneered.

"Does not."

"Does too"

"Does not."

"How about we agree to disagree?" Steve stepped in diplomatically as Olivia and Mikey stared each other down.

"They are disagreeing." David stated bluntly in his friend's defense.

"Never mind." Steve sighed.

"So what now?" Judy demanded from beside the captain. The pirate's question grabbed Olivia's attention and she immediately stopped making faces at Mikey and looked to the rest of the kids.

"You guys up for pizza?" She asked.

"Yah!" They cheered enthusiastically. Steve grinned, he was starving.

There was a park next to the arcade. Steve didn't realize how early it still was, the dark arena had given him a false sense of time. It was around four in the afternoon and the sun was beaming brightly in the sky. The found a nice spot in the park, a round table perfect for all fourteen of them.

The pizza guy eventually arrived with four boxes of large pizza, despite the quantity Steve wondered if it was enough.

The boys fought over who got to sit next to him on the wooden bench. Eventually Mikey won and took a seat on Steve's right. Tiny Judy the pirate sat between Steve and Olivia, swinging her legs back and forth. The rest of the children arranged themselves around the table and didn't wait for cue and began to dig into the slices of pizza.

Steve liked watching the way Olivia handled the children. Kind but firm when necessary, like when it came to Mikey. But they had strange kinship repartee between them that Steve was amused by. She had the tenderness of a true mother, like she was herself around the children. He was reminded of the cruel circumstances that had taken the duty from her.

Olivia handed Steve his own slice of cheese pizza and he gratefully accepted it.

"Hey Olli do you want the pineapples?" Judy asked from in between them. Steve found that she had neatly picked off the cubes of fruit off her pizza and arranged the along the edge of the plate.

"Sure thing sweet heart." Olivia responded dotingly and began to eat them one by one. Judy waited patiently for her to finish. Steve was intrigued by this.

"Hey Judy if you don't like pineapples why did you order the Hawaiian pizza?" He asked curiously.

"Oh it's a weird thing with me." She said with a cute heave of her shoulders "I like the sweet taste but I don't like pineapples, Olli loves pineapples."

"I didn't know that about you." Steve stated glancing up at the web designer.

"Yah man, I love em. Great for digestion and other bodily functions if you know what I mean."

"What do you mean?" He asked confused by her words. Olivia's coy expression softened to one of vague amusement.

"Uh, never mind."

"Is it a..." Steve paused to look cautiously at Judy. The child was munching happily on her slice of pizza, oblivious to the captain's reserved methods.

"Euphemism... thing?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Olivia laughed and nodded.

"Gotcha." Steve he stated with a firm bob of his head and turned his attention back to his food. He began to contemplate Olivia's words. How did pineapples effect those parts of the body? Was it an aphrodisiac of some sort? He thought about Google-ing it when he returned home but the last time he did that things didn't go so well.

Things that will never be able to be unseen, thanks to Barton.

"Hey Captain Rogers." Mikey called, snapping him out of his thoughts. He smiled down at the kid at the title he had used to address him.

"Just Steve is fine Mikey." He insisted kindly.

"Steve, what is your favourite pizza?" The kid asked.

"Oh I like cheese pizza." Steve said after musing on the subject for a moment. Mikey gaped, his green eyes widening in pure wonder.

"I like cheese pizza too." He responded his voice soft with amazement, like he had discovered a life altering fact too his life.

Steve smiled pleasantly.

The day ended when Mikey's parents came to pick up the kids in their minivan. Steve was surprised to see that Mikey's parents were two men. Emmett and William, but they preferred to be addressed as Em and Will. Em was whom Mikey got his chocolate brown hair and boyish features but William had the deep green eyes. They were a very handsome couple and extremely friendly.

They were a little star struck at the sight of Steve at first but soon recovered and treated him just like anyone else. They were very affectionate to Olivia, hugging her tightly and teasing her about whatever they found amusing.

They drove away once all the kids were safely in the van. Which took longer than normal since none of them wanted to leave Steve behind. Especially Mikey, the kid was trying to drag him into the van with Judy who was clinging to the Captain's long leg. Judy the pirate turned out to be Mikey's little sister, a twist the captain had not been expecting.

After they left Steve and Olivia began to make their way back to his bike which he had parked a few meters away.

"They had fun right?" She asked her voice trembling with uncertainty.

"They weren't the only ones. Thanks for inviting me." Steve responded smiling down at her.

"Of course!" She exclaimed grinning up at him "They wouldn't have showed that much enthusiasm if it wasn't for you."

"I am sure that's not all true. They really like you." He insisted. Olivia smiled but then it wavered for a moment as she looked away to a distance.

"They were all Norah's friends." She began to say, her voice soft as she reminisced "I used to have them over for pizza nights once a month. But uh after Norah died it was a little hard to see them without thinking about her."

She raised her gaze to his and slanted him a smile.

"I kind of used you for strength, I hope you don't mind."

His chiseled was soft as he directed a loving gaze down at her.

"I'll never mind that." He murmured. The truth was Steve was utterly flattered by her trust in him. After all it was what he wanted, any way to help her overcome her troubles.

"She died this time last year." She noted surprising him. He observed wordlessly as she nervously tucked back a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I didn't want to dwell on that so I thought if I did this, that she would really like it. In her memory sort of thing."

Steve felt his heart warm from the sweetness in her actions. He wanted to embrace her, the feeling was threatening to tear him a part but he couldn't. Olivia was lost in her thoughts again as they walked side by side. He knew she was thinking about Norah because that same sadness was brimming her honey eyes.

Then like clockwork, she willed it away again and smiled up at him.

"Man I am exhausted, ever feel drained because of people?"

"What do you mean?" He asked not understanding her meaning.

"As in yeah being around friends is fun but in the end you can't wait to get home and just be by yourself. Like you need to recharge."

"I can understand that." He nodded approvingly "Felt plenty of it back in the USO tours."

Despite the fame he never truly belonged in the fictitious begins of Captain America. Even with the threat of war he had felt more at home where ever the Howling Commandos followed him. Then he had come to the future and it was the beginning of the cycle all over again.

Then he met the Avengers. After the battle was over it was back to the same melancholic ways, until he met Olivia.

He hasn't felt alone since.

"I never felt that way with you though. You never exhausted me."

Steve was taken back when Olivia had voiced his thoughts with that endearing smile and kind eyes. But then she shook her head and grimaced.

"Wow that was a weird thing to say." She mused finding her words to be awkward and clumsy.

"How is it weird?" Steve demanded, his reactions to her statement were far from humorous. Olivia had a sly little grin curved at her lips, as if finding amusement where Steve saw none.

"Because the context suggests-" She stopped when she was caught under his innocent, ocean blue gaze. She chose to smile instead.

"Never mind, it's probably just me." She insisted and quickly added "So do you want to go home and be exhausted together? I have left over cheese cake."

Steve questions were pushed aside when a merry rush of emotion flooded his body. The happiness he had when he knew he didn't have to leave her just yet.

"Sounds great." He enthused.

"Awesome, Anakit would be happy to see you again. God knows he is sick of my face."

When they arrived back at her apartment, Steve noticed something odd about Olivia. Her posture was off and she was tilting to her left, more than usual.

"Are you alright?" He asked. He entered last and had just closed the door when Olivia acknowledge his words.

"Yeah I'm fine." She winced, he saw the lie in her tense face.

"What's wrong?" He demanded, immediately concerned.

"Nothing, just my side hurts a little." She murmured gripping the right side of her rib cage, just below her waist.

"Your side?" He asked, approaching he, his gaze focused on the area she was referring to.

"Yeah. I think one of them accidentally dug his knee into my ribs when they were trying to rescue you so sweetly." She explained with a fond little laugh. Steve found no humor in this.

"Are you serious?" He claimed in alarm.

"Rate the pain for me." He insisted sternly.

"It's just aching, I don't think anything is broken but I'm pretty sure it is bruised." She argued defensively. Steve knew enough about broken bones to see that Olivia was telling the truth. Still, her body language suggested she was in more pain than she cared to show. He had to see the wound to access the necessary actions needed to treat it.

"Do you mind?" He asked carefully, gesturing to the hem of her t-shirt. She blinked a little surprised by his request. After a moment of considering she complied and gently rolled up the material from the side.

Steve's attention immediately fixated on the obvious, bruise on her right plank area. Steve also took note of the smooth, voluptuous, curve of her hip against her belted jeans. He forced himself to focus on her abrasion.

The wound was wide and round, the sign of a knee having impacted her. She was lucky it wasn't worse and considering she was still standing, he knew she hadn't broken anything.

"Well it's turning blue, and it looks painful." He observed folding his body closer to analyze it better. His expression was grave, he did not like that she had been hiding it from him and he hated the fact that she got hurt.

"It's not so bad. I'm sure something in the kit should clear that up." She insisted lowering her shirt once more, blocking his view of the wound. Steve was not eased by her words and straightened to his full form once more.

Olivia saw the deep, pensive frown on his face and smiled sweetly.

"Ease up Cap, I used to get bruises like this all the time. Before I became a lazy slob." She stated nudging his side to gain his attention.

"I'll get the ice." Steve announced abruptly, startling her. Before she could argue he had turned and walked off in the direction of the kitchen.

"I can manage." She hollered from behind him, following him into the pantry.

"It's the least I could do, you helped me with mine." Steve responded while raiding her freezer, searching for the coldest object he could find.

"Oh yeah." Olivia droned, his words caused her to stop at the breakfast bar. She dazedly took a seat on the stool.

"I totally forgot about that, shouldn't we change the plaster?" She asked.

She didn't have ice but Steve found the next best thing, cold peas. He grabbed the packet and turned to her.

"It's healed." He stated after replaying her question in his head.

"What?" She responded, not sure if she had heard him correctly.

"It's healed." He repeated, rounding the bend of the counter to get to her. When he was close enough, Steve tugged down on the collar of his t-shirt, exposing the skin of his chest.

"See."

Olivia kept a hand to her side and raised up a little to see down his top. She was shocked to find no trace of the bullet wound, not even a scar.

"Oh wow." She took a double take just to make sure and then turned her gaze to his face.

"That's amazing." She breathed in pure astonishment. Steve smiled and released his grip on his top and averted his attention to her side.

"It the effects of the serum." He said.

"Were you really weak before the procedure?" Olivia asked, while lifting up her t-shirt again, just below the wire of her bra. Steve took a seat on the seat facing her and gently pressed the frozen peas to her side.

She flinched immediately at the spine tingling sensation. Steve muttered an apology under his breath which she wave away with smile. After a moment of waiting for her to settle into the feeling, he decided to answer her question.

"The worst." He said "I think I had every problem in the book. Including sinusitis."

"Oh my gosh, isn't it just the worst?" She exclaimed excited to complain about their shared issue with him. Steve laughed, amused by her enthusiasm.

"Yes." He agreed while nodded "It took me a while to get used to the fact that not every little thing will make me sick."

He glanced up at her to see her reaction only to find that same despair had clouded her eyes. She was no longer looking at him but at his chest, where his wound once was. Her eyes were misted with forlorn thoughts, her expression was tense and brooding.

He immediately knew what thoughts ran through her stormy mind. He didn't want to bring it up, but he decided to chance it.

"You are thinking about how it would have helped Norah, aren't you?" He tried not to let his voice tremble with the uncertainty that made his heart race.

Olivia was snapped back to reality but his shockingly insightful question. She smiled on reflex to hide how naked, vulnerable and embarrassed his observation made her feel. She lowered her woeful eyes to the floor, unable to look at him.

"I couldn't help myself." She mumbled softly "I'm sorry."

Steve's heart clenched, remorseful of the insecurities he had brought out in her. It was never his intention, he just didn't want her to feel alone in her thoughts.

"Hey." He called affectionately, she nervously glanced up at him. He leaned in towards her. His blue eyes shining tenderly.

"Never apologize for that, I would have thought the same." He whispered with finality as he held her in a even stare. The corners of her lips curved up in a tentative smile from the comfort his nearness brought her.

"Yeah..." She vaguely admitted, while picking at the skin of her thumb.

"But I'm glad you are the one who has this amazing ability." She continued after a moment "Like they didn't take the first random dude that showed promise, they picked you. Boy scout extraordinaire and the sweetest person in all of existence."

Steve was abashed by her high praise and averted his gaze.

"I don't know about that." He mumbled.

"Add humble to that list." She added frankly with a little laugh "Seriously though, I have never met anyone like you."

Steve held her stare, robbed of words, but his mind had plenty to say yet his tongue lacked the courage.

He wanted to tell her that even though her similarities to Bucky was what drew him in at first, that he loved all her individuality too. He wanted to tell her that he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her and that leaving and returning to her was a agonizing, emotionally taxing, rollercoaster that he continued to ride again and again because he just couldn't get enough.

He wanted to tell her that he didn't want to leave knowing he would be returning to a city that didn't house her. A city where he couldn't walk for fifteen minutes to a apartment building, climb up three flights of stairs, knock on a door and be greeted by her beautiful smile.

Everything sounded so clumsy and overly ardent that he didn't know where to begin. Instead his body decided to silently stare at her that made her awkward enough to change the topic.

"So I promised cheese cake." She announced snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I think I better do that."He insisted quickly, slowly releasing his hold on the pea packaging so Olivia had time to grab it. The bag crunched under the hold.

"Try not to move too much." He ordered gently while rising up from his seat.

"Affirmative Captain." She declared with a dramatic salute. Steve rolled his eyes fondly at her antics and went in search of the infamous baked good.


	10. Minute

**Thank you for all the reviews. Sorry that I haven't written any individual thanks in this chapter. I'll be placing those in the next chapter which I'll publish sometime this week ^^. This chapter was supposed to be longer but I decided splitting them is best ;). Let me know what you think! :D**

 **xx**

 **SSC**

* * *

Steve woke up surprisingly late that morning. 7 am to be precise. Usually he was up by five, sometime even earlier than that, when he struggled to glide into sleep.

He had a dreamless sleep, the ones he usually preferred but was gifted rarely. He was in a better mood that most days and happily went about his usual tasks. Steve wanted to go for a run so he decided to slip into his jogging pants and grey t-shirt. He headed over to his work table, just beside his breakfast bar.

He sat heavily on the chair, opened up his laptop and turned on the machine. He waited for the system to start up so he could check his email.

His cell phone that lay beside his laptop, began to ring. He looked at the caller ID and grinned when he saw Olivia's goofy smile upon its surface. He quickly answered her call.

"Olivia?" He asked a little confused by her early call. Usually they talked in the night when he got home from work. How did she know he was planning on having a late start?

 ** _"Hey."_** She exclaimed happier than usual.

 ** _"I am not disturbing during an important Captain duties am I_**?" She asked, her voice softer and uncertain.

"No I haven't left for work yet." He answered casually leaning back into his seat.

 ** _"You haven't?"_** She sounded weirdly enthusiastic.

 ** _"Great, great."_** She murmured mainly to herself. Despite Olivia's eccentric ways, Steve knew she was acting stranger than normal.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, unable to will away the suspicion.

 ** _"Yup, I'm just in a cab on my way to a friend's, thought I'd call and check up on my favorite star spangled Avenger."_**

His ears reddened at the praise and the smile that brightened his face was involuntary.

"Well I am alright, thought I'd start the morning a little late, I had slept in, surprisingly." He stated while tracing the edge of his table.

 ** _"Oh yay your sleeping patterns are finally in accordance with your age."_** She enthused making him chuckle **_"Your physical age not your technical age because if that were the case you should be...you know...dead. but that's a biased thing to say, I mean my grandpa lived till he was ninety four."_**

"Did he get sick before he died or just like pass in his sleep?" He inquired.

 ** _"Nah he got hit by a minivan when he went to pick up his paper."_**

Steve gaped at the wall facing him, unsure of what to say to that.

 ** _" I know, ironic."_** She added understanding of his lengthy, shocked silence.

 ** _"Oh hey Steve, I'll have to get back to you. I think I've arrived at the place."_** Olivia said vaguely, he knew she was distracted by something else. The dejection hit him harder than he would have liked . He wanted to keep talking to her but at the same time, he didn't want her to get lost.

"Oh yeah alright." He responded unenthusiastically.

She didn't hung up right away, he heard her talking to the driver in the background.

 ** _"Is this the place?"_** She asked her voice hushed.

 ** _"Are you sure?"_** She repeated, there was a muffled reply from the cab driver.

 ** _"Alright thanks."_** She chimed in her cheery tone.

 ** _"Give me like five minutes? I'll talk to you the minute I get out of the car."_** Steve noted the way she had stressed the word a little more than necessary.

"Okay, why are you giggling?" He asked suspicious of the less than subtle sniggering from her end, like she was struggling to contain her excitement for some mysterious reason.

 ** _"Pfft no whaaaat?"_** She exclaimed chuckling nervously.

 ** _"Okay bye."_** She added abruptly and hung up.

Steve sat perplexed by the very odd phone call. _Maybe she was busy or there was someone there with her? No it didn't feel like she was with anyone. Who is this mysterious friend she is going to visit?_ Olivia was usually very open about the people in her life.

Steve shook his head and decided to save the questions for her once she called back. He knew he could rely on her to be true to her word.

The captain's attention was drawn in by his laptop's start up screen, ready for duty. He placed a hand on his mouse and the cursor moved, searching for the shortcut to his email.

Steve was distracted from his laptop screen when the door bell rang ten minutes later. Perplexed, he stood up, the wooden legs of his chair scrapped against the tiles.

He wasn't expecting anyone and whoever it was usually called beforehand.

He approached the door uncertainly. He bravely peered into the peephole and his widened at the presence he saw behind it.

This surprise echoed through him even as he opened the door.

"Olivia?"

"Oh finally!" She exclaimed smiling brightly up at him. Steve took in her appearance, still astounded by the fact that Miss Throne stood at threshold of his apartment. She seemed perfectly at ease in her sleeveless, white chiffon dress with large prints of red daisies. The fringe of her short hair was clipped back over her forehead and gathered at the top. Steve was quick to notice the brown leather straps that ran over her shoulders and under her arms.

"You will not believe how many door bells I rang till someone opened the door and told me you lived here." She blabbered exasperatedly. Steve immediately stepped aside and allowed her room to walk in as she continued to ramble. Once she passed the safety of the door. She hesitated at the oddly small foyer, beside the wall where his coat was hung. He watched, still astonished by her arrival as she peered into the passage into his living room.

"Ah." She hummed stepping into his living space.

"What a weird little entry, are all DC apartments like this?"She asked out loud.

Steve struggled to answer, let alone find his voice.

Olivia observed his home for a second and then spun around on her cinnamon suede CAT boots to face him.

"Your neighbor is cute by the way, have you talked to her?" Steve wasn't really paying attention he was still trying to process the fact that she was there, in his living room. The intense joy he felt warming inside of him threatened to burn through him. He couldn't resist the urge to step to her, pull her into his arms and hug her tightly.

Well...as much as he could without harming her comparatively small frame.

She was startled by his embrace. Her arms automatically weaved under his wide shoulders and settled on his back.

"Are you alright?" She asked, concern clear in her voice. Steve was a little dazed by the fresh scent of lavender on her hair.

"Yeah I'm just—" He cleared his throat awkwardly and chagrined by his own actions. He pulled away till he held her at an arm's length. He beamed down at her, his blue eyes a lit.

"I'm really happy to see you."

The tenseness in her expression softened at his words, her honey eyes glittered lovingly.

"Aw. Well I was hoping to bring a smile on to that handsome face of yours." She cooed stretching her slender fingers out towards his head

He didn't resist the loving way she pinched at the apples of his cheeks.

"Hence the whole surprise thing."She added after releasing him. He watched her revolve around to observe his apartment.

"Nice place you got here, Steve." She mused thoughtfully "Could use a little colour though."

Steve shrugged humbly. He nervously glanced around the room, suddenly wishing he had a warning of her arrival. The corners of the living room was cluttered with various books he had yet to put on shelves. His furniture was mainly brown. Leather chairs he had purchased at a vintage store. He had thrown one of his used towels on the back of the main settee.

The only things that were orderly were the classic art posters of Harley Bike, black and white landscapes and newspaper clippings he had hung up. He decided he will clean up the moment Olivia was distracted by something else.

"Well we can paint it during your stay here." He suggested after a moment, turning away to retrieve the suitcase she had parked by the short entrance hall.

"How long are you going to be here by the way?" He asked while dragging her eggplant colored suitcase by the handle, into the living room.

"Well without the risk of losing all my clients, a week is the best I can do." She said with a hapless shrug. Steve grinned widely, he had assumed she would stay for the weekend but a whole week? He couldn't be more ecstatic.

"I'll take it." He declared, wheeling her luggage further into the home and placing it beside his couch.

"So where are we heading to first?" Olivia demanded eagerly, with her thumbs hooked on the straps of her bag. Steve stared wide eyed, astonished by her words.

"You want to head out already?"

"Well yeah." She said with a lazy shrug "I've never had a reason to visit Washington so I am kinda pumped to go exploring."

Steve smiled modestly, secretly loving that he was the reason.

"Alright well let me just change out of my running clothes." He announced while rubbing his hands together.

"You went running?" She asked, incredulously, eyeing him and finding no indication of his exertions.

"Well I was about to." He answered gesturing to the door behind him.

"Let's do that!" She exclaimed her eyes shining in delight.

"You want to run?" He was incredulous. Even he couldn't muster such enthusiasm for exercise.

"Well I was sitting on my ass for the past hour on a plane to get here, plus plane rides are stressful for me on account of my fear of heights. So exercise would be good, stress relief and all that."

Steve nodded in agreement, her explanation made perfect sense. Having been on several commutes through the use of air transportation. He knew how cramped and uncomfortable it is.

"Alright ill just put on my kicks and we can go." He declared.

"I'll have to change though, can't run in a dress." She said while toying with the skirts of her pretty dress. Steve smiled adoringly, wondering how her every action was so delectable.

"Sure, the bathroom is down that turn." He pointed out, gesturing to the bend on to the wall to his left.

"Yup." She announced, retrieved her suitcase and strolled in the direction he motioned to.

Steve stood stock still, waiting for her to disappear behind the bend. The moment he heard the bathroom door close, he dashed to his couch. He picked up his wet towel and scurried around the area, frantically trying to organize the place.

He gathered whatever he could into his arms. Books, crisp wrappers, newspapers, anything that didn't belong.

He ran to the kitchen to throw away the wrappers and toss the dirty dishes into the sink. Then he rushed to his bedroom, dropped the clothes and books on to the floor and then slammed the door shut.

He took a deep breath and wandered back into his living room and then towards his kitchen. He observed the space, carefully making sure he hadn't missed anything. He looked to his desk and was alarmed by how messy it was with papers and folders scrambled about. He hurried to arrange them.

"Hey is this t-shirt okay?" He was alerted to the sound of her voice. Steve piled his manila folders neatly beside his laptop and then turned to greet her.

Olivia emerged from the bend into the kitchen. Her attention was focused on the long, salmon pink, sleeves t-shirt she wore. It was paired with knee length black tights and purple trainers with dark blue laces.

"I hope it's not too sloppy." She mused while clipping back the long, front ends of her hair to the top of her head.

"Then again there is a great deal of sweating invo-" She froze on the stretch of space beside the breakfast counter to the living room. Her neck craned about admiring the space until finally her gaze finally landed on him.

"Did you just clean up in here?" She asked, rightfully accusatory.

"Yes." Steve admitted fretfully "It was messy."

"What are you talking about?" She exclaimed with her arms open to emphasis her disagreement.

"Books everywhere. This is my kinda mess." She stated confidently and firmly placed her hands on her waist as her eyes wandered about the room again. Steve grinned and suddenly he didn't feel so embarrassed. Obviously he had made the spur of the moment effort so she wouldn't think less of him, but clearly it didn't matter to her.

"Let's go already." She enthused while bouncing on her sneakered feet.

* * *

Sometime during the run, Olivia's enthusiasm had died and Steve was surprised to find her lagging behind. He stopped by a lamp post and looked back. Olivia was hunched over her thighs with her hands on her knees, struggling to catch her breath.

Immediately concerned, Steve rushed over to her side.

"You alright there Olivia?" He asked bending to observe her face.

"Yeah just like..." She paused to take a large gulp of air.

"Give me...five seconds." She insisted breathlessly while waving her hand up at him with her head lowered.

"Actually, make that a minute." She added after a moment of heavy breathing.

Steve smiled sympathetically and waited till she recovered. The captain couldn't help but feel guilty. He had forgotten for a moment that Olivia wasn't like him in the stamina department. He had gotten used to SHIELD agents that were relatively able to keep up with him. He didn't realize how much a normal person would struggle to.

After a minute, Olivia strenuously leaned back to her full height. Then narrowed her eyes suspiciously up at him.

"Dude you whack." She stated.

"What?" Steve chuckled.

"You are crazy if you think I can keep up with that, I mean what the hell?" She exclaimed gesturing to his physique.

"You are the one who wanted to come along." Steve pointed out good-naturedly.

"Yeah but I didn't image it would be a near death experience. Where do you find the motivation to work out like that?" She inquired curiously.

"I do it for fun, test my abilities sort of thing. I don't have to do it."

"Wait, what?" She was taken aback by his statement and blinked rapidly "Are you telling me you could be eating McDonald's everyday for a year and you will still look like that?"

Steve contemplated this and then reluctantly nodded. Olivia dead-panned.

"I think I am going to leave." She announced and then turned to departed before spinning back around to him.

"Ha, just kidding."

Steve beamed down at her, amused by her antics. Then he noticed how the sudden spin had caused her to stumble a little.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice considerably softer and worried. He reached out and steadily gripped her by the shoulder, helping her find balance.

"Fine, seeing a few spots but that's normal right?"

Steve couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

"How about we sit down?" He suggested.

"Great." She responded favorably and searched for a suitable spot. Steve found the perfect one just under a elm tree. He guided her towards the shade and waited for her to sit down before taking a seat beside her.

"It's quite nice out here, I can see the appeal." She said as he rested his back against the trunk of the tree. Olivia was stretching out her legs at a leisurely pace.

"Plus there is a hefty number of chicka's." She noted clandestinely. She glanced at the many passing women and then looked to the Captain.

"Why don't you pick up a date?"

Steve was shocked by her suggestion. A date? He didn't know how he should be feeling at the idea of a woman he liked encouraging him to date. Someone who he didn't even want.

"Here?" He asked, pushing down the confusion and averting his attention to the runners.

"Yeah why not, no wait...unless it's someone who is really into the work out, wouldn't want to disturb that." She continued on leaning back into the tree and not seeing the sudden deflation in his mood.

Steve lowered his doleful gaze to the grass, trying to find meaning to the thoughts that raced through his mind. Despite feeling disappointed and dejected by her suggestion he couldn't help but feel relieved too. The fact that she had even advised him meant that he wasn't as obvious as he thought he was.

Unless, she wants him to consider the possibility in order to ask her out herself. _No_ Steve concluded. _That would be too wishful._

"I don't know." He murmured earnestly, not knowing what else to say.

"Don't you think you should get back out there? I mean, how long has it been since you had a girlfriend." She asked in a patient solicitude.

"Well to be honest, I've never been in a relationship." Steve confessed with a hapless tilt of his head and shifty eyes.

"What?" Olivia exclaimed.

"What?" He echoed, wide eyed. Olivia absorbed his innocent look and words carefully and then shrugged in disbelief.

"I don't get it, I mean, you are so attractive." She stated factually.

The blood rushed up his body and his ears immediately reddened.

"What?" He responded, praying he hadn't misheard her.

As if oblivious to the fact that she had uttered those words out loud, Olivia blushed.

"I mean—oh forget it there is no saving myself from that." She grumbled with a dismissive flick of her wrist. Even though she acted nonchalant, the apples of her cheeks were still pinkish.

He stared in sheer surprise. His heart was thudding frantically in his chest and she seemed to have no idea of the feelings she had stirred in him.

"You are Captain America, after everything you've done, that's a line on its own." She enthused ardently, cautiously meeting his gaze once again. Steve smiled modestly under her praise, despite being a jittery mess beneath his skin.

"And it's not like you don't have any eager subjects. See that girl." Olivia abruptly pointed at a woman at a distance. Steve followed the direction her arm gestured to. His attention fell to a tall slender brunette. With tan skin and her straight haired tied up in a high pony tail. She wore extremely snug yoga pants and black sports bra that accentuated her large, round breasts and petite waist. Despite the vigorous runners around the female, she was walking at a leisurely pace, sending sly glances his way.

Under the worshipful eye of the woman, Steve was immediately uncomfortable.

"She thinks she is being subtle but she isn't." Olivia noted humored by what she witnessed.

"I don't know." Steve murmured uncertainly, yet again.

"Is it because of the pants?" Olivia wondered with a pensive twist of her lips and arch of a dark winged brow, her gaze still fixated on the brunette. At the mention of the pants, Steve looked too. When the brunette had noticed she was unable to grab the Captain's interest she had continued on, exposing her back to them.

On the rear end of her pants, written in a bold, cursive hot pink were the words

Juicy.

Steve hastily averted his state while chuckling nervously. Hearing his mirth Olivia joined in, giggling in her own sweet way. Steve had a feeling she was laughing at his awkward ways than the pants.

"What about you?" Steve inquired slyly after a moment, his blue eyes gleaming in interest.

"Me?" She uttered, he nodded. She shrugged and looked ahead.

"They look comfy but I am not confident enough to proclaim my butt to be juicy." She confessed casually.

"No, I mean." Steve paused to let out a deep, breathless laugh, amused by her unconscious answer.

"Are you in a relationship?" He asked, soundly so she heard.

Her lips shaped in a surprise 'O' and then the corners of her mouth swiftly curved up into a playful grin.

"Steve, you've known me for months now, when have you ever seen me hangout with a guy that isn't you?" She remarked.

"Skeeter." He said, coyly.

"Please, he is a kid." She insisted with a roll of her honey eyes "Plus, I don't think he would find the motivation enough to actually take me out."

"But you've been in relationships before." Steve told her, as if trying to add more reasons for being insecure about not having been in one. Olivia saw the diffidence in his doleful eyes and suddenly felt the need to assure him.

"Yeah, I don't think any of my relationships were ever serious. Work always got in the way." She added comfortable with the fact. The knowledge that she didn't take that factor too seriously, eased Steve enough to agree.

"Same here." He said "With the missions, I can't take a risk."

"Who knows, maybe you will find someone who understands and is worth the risk." She slanted him a hopeful smile.

"You have a point." Steve agreed with a grin of his own.

They fell into a serene silence, simply admiring the clear blue sky above them. Even though it was relatively sunny, the air around them remained cool and soothing.

"I could really use a smoothie right now." Olivia abruptly announced with a heavy sigh. "My legs feel like...actually, I can't feel my legs."

Steve watched fondly as she poked herself in the shin and then exhaled despairingly. The thought of a fresh smoothie had him feeling parched and hungry.

"I could carry you?" He suggested while getting to his feet.

"Piggy back?" She asked raising her gaze to stare up at him.

"Sure." He grinned down at her. Olivia smiled and was about to move to get up when a realization dawned on to her.

"Don't you want to finish your work out? I don't mind waiting." She insisted.

"What's one day right?"

Olivia's contagious smile returned and she swiftly jolted to her feet.

"I hope you don't mind sweat." She murmured while tugging at her t-shirt just to make sure there were no obvious, embarrassing sweat marks. Steve didn't mind, having to train Agents, sweatier than her on a daily basis.

"Man you haven't even broken into a sweat." She cried in disbelief, observing how composed and fresh he looked compared to her. Steve shrugged and smiled modestly.

He turned away from her and bent slightly at the knees, waiting for her to climb on. She grasped him tightly at the deltoids and then jumped on and Steve grabbed her with ease. He secured his hands just under her thighs, near her knees.

His heart raced and face heated a little at the soft, warm feeling of her chest pressed against his back.

"Are you aware that you smell like honey comb?" She muttered, her lips dangerously close to his ear, making his heart pound harder.

"No," He stammered, suddenly insecure "Why do I smell like honey comb?"

"I don't know, but I like it."

A shiver of yearning passed through him which he tried desperately not to show. Maybe it wasn't such good idea to have her so close to him. Steve decided to ignore his flustered feelings and walked ahead. She wrapped her arms a tightly around his wide shoulders, desperately trying not to fall off.

"This is cool and not as uncomfortable as I thought it would be." She said with a child like fascination. Her giddy, enthusiastic tone eased him swiftly and he craned his neck to the side to glance at her.

"You know, seventy years ago I wouldn't even have been able to carry myself up." He reminisced.

"That still applies to me." She grumbled grudgingly.

Steve laughed heartily and when his shoulders trembled, Olivia's was forced into a fit shakes.

* * *

"Steve!"

The Captain was startled out of a conversation with Olivia, when he heard a familiar voice call his name. He stopped sipping at his strawberry smoothie and looked in the direction of the voice. Olivia followed his gaze.

It was Sam Wilson. His dark skinned and herculean physique was covered in his usual sports apparel, a eggplant purple shirt and blue running pants. He jogged over to them with his large, friendly grin.

"Sam, hey!" Steve greeted enthusiastically with a hand out at the ready. Sam met him half way and their palms met in a firm handshake.

"How are ya?" Steve inquired conversationally. Sam released him from the hearty grip and shrugged casually.

"Good considering you weren't here this morning making me feel inadequate and disappointed in my abilities as an athlete." He teased with his hands posed on his trim waist.

"Well sorry to disappoint." Steve joked. He was abruptly reminded of the silent female beside her.

"By the way this is Olivia." He introduced stepping back to allow Olivia room forward. Sam's attention was already on the female and he smiled.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Olivia greeted and Sam reached in for a hand shake.

"Same here." He insisted, his dark eyes twinkling.

"This explains the late start." He mused looking to the Captain and the female with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah sorry about that, kinda dropped in unexpectedly on Steve." Olivia answered with a coy tilt of her head.

"Well it's a good thing you did, gives me a chance to run in peace." Sam stated in feigned relief. Steve rolled his eyes.

"That's ironic, considering Cap is all about peace." Olivia teased making the man laugh.

"So you are Sam, Steve mentioned you." She stated and took a sip of her drink.

"Did he now?"

"Also did you notice?"

"What?"

"I'm on your left."

His face was frozen in shock for a moment before is his eyes narrowed dangerously and he glared at the Captain.

"Damn it Rogers!" He exclaimed irately. The protest was hardly notice by Steve for he was too busy sniggering with Olivia, like a pair of troublesome teenagers.

"I'm sorry." She gasped out trying to stop the bubbling laughter "I saw an opportunity and I took it."

Sam rolled his eyes while trying to suppress his own smile at the hilarity of her charming jab.

"It's very nice to meet you Sam." She beamed up at him.

"I see Steve is pretty consistent with the friends he attracts." Sam muttered glancing at the Captain.

"What type of friends is that?" Steve demanded.

"The mischievous kind."

"So you saying you are mischievous too?" Olivia countered grabbing Sam's attention.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Steve's smile fell instantly at the playful glimmer Sam directed at Olivia. It was flirtatious and to make matters worse. Olivia didn't seem to mind and continued to smile with that same carefree ease.

"So what are you doing after?" Steve quickly cut in, determined to keep the conversations strictly platonic.

"Well I have a session at the VA." Sam answered gesturing over his shoulder in a random direction.

"Oh well if you are not busy later we are having pizza at my place, why don't you drop by?" Steve invited pleasantly.

"That sounds great, never say no to pizza." Wilson responded eagerly.

"Hell yeah." Olivia enthused.

"Don't be slow about it though." Steve teased earning a giggle from Olivia and frown from Sam.

"Oh ha-ha." He grumbled with a roll of his eyes.

"Catch ya later guys." He waved good bye and hurried down the side walk. Steve and Olivia watched him depart from beside the drink stand by the tree.

"That was cruel." Steve said slanting her a doting smile, referring to her jab earlier.

"You didn't think I just teased you did I?" She remarked, elbowing him in the side.

Steve chuckled and shook his head in response, the handsome laugh lines around his eyes deepening.

"So what now Cap?" Olivia asked.

"Breakfast?" He suggested.

"Great. I'm craving a cinnamon roll, do you have a oven?" She asked curiously as they made their way towards his apartment just down the street.

"Yeah, you bake?" He inquired.

"One of my many fine qualities." She said confidently with a charming wink "Plus my oven is broken so I haven't had a chance to bake anything in a while.

Steve was eager to try her cooking.


	11. Dance

_**Here is that chapter I spoke about. You know the one I said I'll publish last week...but didn't.**_

 _ **:/ Sorry about that. I was busy. I'll start my replies now! :D**_

 _ **Guest: thanks! (and it was you who had reviewed before) their time will come, dont worry ;) **_

_**MidnightCoffeeAddict : Aw thank you sooo much you are too sweet, I am uber happy you are loving the story :D. What's your favourite scene? :)**_

 _ **Heroherondaletotheresuce : Thanks! Yeah that was fun to write I hope you like this chapter :3.**_

 _ **Jo : Well soonish? I know I keep dragging it and keep promising it will be soon but there is a lot more to write before they do but I can promise it will be in this arc of the story, if you know what I mean xD. **_

_**Kristybauer7 : Yeah I want a cinnamon roll too. I think I was craving them so much that I hoped that writing about it will make it a reality. Haha sadly it was not :( Sam is my cinnamonroll! I love him so much . **_

_**Amalieaunstrup : I know I am conflicted too. I ship Nat/Steve and Nat/Bucky. I believe we have discussed this before and I mentioned I was losing my mind xD. Actually! I was thinking about including a scene later on where Olivia gets super stressed over the Winter Soldier ending with Cap in the hospital. I'll get to it once this is done :). Thanks again and you are my muuuuse. **_

_**Kaayrakoi : Aw thanks and thanks again for being kind about my errors. I check as much as I can but after all I am only human, you were really sweet about it though :) Much appreciated. **_

_**Mistyworld: Here is moooore :D **_

_**Thanks for all the reviews and keep em coming ;)**_

 _ **xx**_  
 _ **SSC**_

* * *

Steve was pretty sure he had the biggest smile on his face as headed to work that morning. But he tried his best to seem like the stoic SHIELD officer he was supposed to be. He did loiter in the apartment after having breakfast with Olivia, it was hard to leave the flat, but the thought of returning to her, alleviated him.

He went through the usual training rounds with the Agents. Had a meeting with Fury then one with the S.T.R.I.K.E team and then it was lunch time. He hoped Olivia found something to eat. He did have some leftover Chinese takeout.

He couldn't eat his lunch, not all of it anyway. The insides of his stomach felt like it was fluttering. He couldn't stop feeling giddy at the fact that Olivia was in town, in his apartment. He concluded that a cup of warm coffee should help sooth his senses. He approached the empty coffee station within the kitchen and then began to pour himself a mug. He began to wonder what she was up to. He wanted to call and check up on her.

"Wow Cap' you are really out of it today."

Steve was startled out of his thoughts by the sudden appearance of Agent Kevin Odell. The man was smiling brightly while standing beside him, at the corner where the counters met. He seemed almost smug while leaning against the edge of the marble counter. His arms were folded across his chest, the pull and tension to his suit emphasized his strapping arms.

"What do you mean?" Steve inquired innocently.

"I was singing and you didn't even notice." Kevin stated dejectedly.

Steve's fair brows rose in wonder. "You can sing?"

"No. Which was why it's weird you didn't notice." Kevin admitted with a crooked grin and glimmering ebony eyes.

Steve smiled apologetically "Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"You mean someone." Kevin said, his eyes gleaming all knowingly. Steve didn't argue, there was really no point denying it any longer. Noticing the captain's submissive ways Kevin's smile brightened.

"What's up Cap?" He asked.

"Olivia dropped by this morning." Steve confessed humbly, a manly blush coloring his chiseled face.

"That's great!" Kevin enthused excitedly.

"Yeah, it is." Steve admitted with a wistful sigh.

"So I am guessing she is staying for the weekend." The agent asked.

"The whole week actually, she got some time off work." Steve said with a enthusiastic little grin, his blue eyes a lit.

Kevin smiled gently, happy for his friend. He reached over and lightly patted the Captain on his arm. "That's awesome, we should all hangout sometime, I would love to see her again."

"Why don't you come over tonight?" Steve suggested "We are ordering in."

"How adorably domestic." Kevin hesitated, his taunting smirk dimmed to a tight lipped smile "I would love to Cap really, but I have a lead I need to follow."

"How is that going by the way?" Steve asked, expectantly.

"Stark hasn't found anything which is alarming, I mean its Stark." Kevin confessed despondently.

"Yeah, that was distressing." Steve agreed reluctantly. He remembered all too vividly when all the searches Tony had put up came up empty handed. He wasn't surprised, the only picture Kevin had was one of him and his sister when they were very young.

"Even if it was just a picture. It's hard to look for someone when you don't know what they look like." The Captain added kindly. But the moment he had uttered those words, he regretted it. Kevin's mouth was curved down in a deep, pensive frown. His dark eyes that were usually a light with amazement, was dark and brooding.

Steve wanted to immediately assure the male.

"Maybe there is a way to come up with a sketch or something?" Steve suggested carefully.

"What I assume she would look like?" Kevin countered but then his froze, his gaze shinning with a new found realization. Steve awkwardly watched the man stare into space for a good minute before deciding to speak up.

"What is it?" He asked.

Kevin snapped out of his reverie.

"You just gave me a great idea!" The agent exclaimed grinning widely "Man I could just kiss you!"

Steve was alarmed by the man's zealous excitement. Seeing this, Kevin laughed and lightly patted the captain on the arm.

"I'll tell Olivia to do that for me." He winked and then hurried off out of the staff room, leaving Steve staring after him in bewilderment.

An hour before Steve was supposed to go home, he received a summons from the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. He sighed and reluctantly climbed into the elevator to go meet with Fury. He was planning to sneak away without notice until Fury had ordered to see him. Naturally, Steve couldn't disobey an order and went searching for the man in his office.

Steve arrived at his planned destination and the door was already open, awaiting his arrival.

"Fury you wanted to see me?" Steve questioned, stepping into the room and marching to his desk.

Fury was standing with his back to the door and staring out the window. At the sound of the Captain's voice, the man turned and nodded sternly.

"Yeah Cap." He said, reaching for a file on his desk "I read your report on the Paperclip mission. So it's safe to say you approve of STRIKE."

Steve nodded in consent, with his arms clasped firmly behind his back.

"They go in get their job done with minimal qualms." The Captain added confidently.

"Good." Fury managed a fraction of a smirk before quickly masking it with his usual, strict demeanor "Our efficiency in missions have gone up since you joined us Cap. You have painted quite the reliable team."

"Noted Sir." Steve acknowledged. The Captain was about to take his leave when the word 'painted' used by Fury, brought up a task he had made a reminder.

"By the way I have to ask you something." Steve said, grabbing the Director's attention.

"About?" Fury asked, vaguely curious.

"My apartment Sir. What are the rules regarding my home if I want to make any changes to it?" Steve asked hesitantly.

Fury had his attention focused on a document on his desk, but his interest was reeled in by Steve's strange request.

"Are you planning to renovate Cap?" The Director inquired, one brow raised.

"I was thinking about painting the walls. I am not a fan of the hotel room look." The captain worded, very carefully.

Fury's eye narrowed a little. Steve tensed, worried that Fury has seen through the Captain's crafty words. After a moment of intense scrutiny, Fury's expression softened.

"Well if or when you leave the premises either when you are relocated or otherwise. We will have to make sure everything is exactly how it was. So your intended redecoration wouldn't be much of a hiccup. Got nuts or whatever" The director insisted with a nonchalant wave of his hand.

Steve resisted the urge to grin and nodded in understanding

"Alright, thanks." He said. He lingered for a moment unsure if he was dismissed or not. Fury's was no longer interested in his presence so Steve took that as a sign to leave. He turned away with every intention of parting, when Fury abruptly spoke.

"Monarch's."

"What's that Sir?" Steve inquired looking over his shoulder.

"Monarch's." Fury repeated soundly "It's a hardware slash paint supply store downtown. They have a good selection. Real vintage shit too."

"Thanks I'll check it out." Steve smiled "Have a great weekend Fury."

"You too Rogers."

Steve saw it, the mischievous twinkle in the older man's eye. Like he knew the Captain's secret . Steve tried not to be too dismayed by it and focused on the happy thought of going home.

Home to Olivia.

* * *

Steve made a quick stop at a cafe nearby, just in case Olivia was hungry. He didn't want his guest to starve and he always liked the bagels at that particularly bakery. He had hoped someday Olivia would get to try them.

"Olli?" He called gently, stepping in to the short opening of his apartment. He had a brown paper bag clutched in his hand while the other one closed and locked the door.

He walked through the short room and stepped into the living room "I brought some snacks in case you are hungry. Sam called and said he will be here by sev-"

His words were forced to a halt when he spotted her, curled up and fast asleep on his couch. His body immediately tensed as if the very act of breathing might cause her to stir awake. He tip toed in her direction and his gaze trailed up her legs and to her face, just to make sure she was actually slumbering.

Sure enough she was sleeping soundly and even snoring a little. Steve smiled at the sight and admired her for a moment. He was quick to notice the absence of a blanket to keep her warm. Her knees were pulled up impossibly close to her body into a fetal position. She had changed out of her running clothes and seemed more at ease in her plaid pants and Charlie Brown t-shirt.

Casual, but extremely cold.

Luckily he had thrown a blanket on his single leather seat near the entrance. He set the brown bag on the shelf beside the record player and stripped the blanket off the chair and approached Olivia.

He stretched out the folded sheet to its full length and then carefully draped the material over her body.

Maybe it was the sudden breeze formed by the bellowing blanket, or the sensation of the wool brushing against her skin. Olivia stirred under the sheet and raised her head.

"Steve?"

The Captain flinched, remorseful of having woken her by trying to be attentive.

"Hey." Steve called gently, rounding the couch towards her.

She began to sit up while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"You are back, yay." She exclaimed in a dulled, sleepy enthusiasm. Steve smiled at her endearing ways and suddenly wanted to be closer to her. Olivia folded her legs closer to her chest, granting space for Steve to sit.

"Crap what time is it?" She alarmed, frantically searching the room for a clock.

"Five." Steve answered quickly.

"Man that's a long nap." Olivia sighed, her shoulder slumping in disappointment.

"What time did you fall asleep?" Steve inquired curiously.

"Just after you left I think." She stated while turning to face him and folding her legs in a meditative position.

"I did not think this couch would be this comfortable." She said while patting at the leather padding of the seat.

"Well you fit inside it perfectly." Steve noted fondly. She laughed and nodded in a smug agreement. Steve couldn't help but notice the slight narrowed slant to the corners of her eyes. She also had very obvious dark circles that was vivid against her fair complexion. It suddenly hit him why he was noticing these qualities in her. Olivia had taken off her glasses.

Steve smiled at the sight. It had been while since he had seen her full face without any obstructions. Not that he hated her frames, they suited her, but he liked the fresh faced Olivia more. It was an odd sight but pure, Olivia Thorne in her most simplest form.

"Oh man, this means I'm going to be up till late." She cried in despair, dramatically running her hands down her face "This is why I hate naps."

"It's alright, I'll stay up with you." Steve insisted with a cheeky grin.

"Aw." Olivia cooed adoringly and lightly punched him in the bicep.

"Are you hungry?" Steve asked in concern.

"Starving actually, is it too early to order pizza?" She inquired slyly.

"Sam said he will be here by seven, I brought some snacks so you can eat that." He said. Steve didn't wait for her reply and quickly stood up and retrieved the brown paper bag and handed it to her.

"Wow you thought of everything. Thanks." She enthused while eagerly searching the insides of the bag. She pulled out a cream cheese bagel and took a crater of a bite from it. She offered Steve one but he graciously declined, insisting that it was all for her.

While she ate, Steve told Olivia about his day and she listened intently, nodding and responding when she could. Steve loved it, coming home to someone and getting the chance to bond with them instead of greeting an empty apartment all the time. He was easily slipping into the simple habit of being around her. Which was alarming because he knew the moment she left, it would be that much harder to let go.

Pushing aside the depressing thought, Steve glanced at his wrist watch. He was amazed to find it was already six o'clock.

"I'll quickly head down to the grocery store and pick up a few things." He announced while palming his knees, ready to get up.

"You sure you don't need help with that?" Olivia asked mid chew. He saw the trepidation in her eyes and smiled dotingly.

"This isn't New York Olli." He reminded chidingly.

"Nah but I'll come along anyway." She insisted while crumpling up the empty paper bag in her hands, wiping the oil residue from her finger tips.

"Give me a sec I'll put on some jeans." She claimed and then stepped off the couch and then made her way towards the bathroom. Steve watched her departure before getting to his feet. He was about to head towards the kitchen when a insistent ringing caught his attention.

It was a very melodic, upbeat sound that emitted from underneath the blanket on his couch. He raised the sheet and discovered it was Olivia's rectangular, smart phone. He picked it up and raised it to his eye level.

"Hey your-" His cry dissolved in his mouth at the sight of the caller ID.

It was a picture of Aaron with his name blaring at the bottom. Steve was filled with a intense rush of jealously and annoyance. Why was Olivia's ex-boyfriend/ Claire's brother calling? He was tempted to press the ignore button, but the call ended before he could. He was even more astonished to find the man had called her a total of twenty three times.

What was the emergency? Is Olivia back together with him? If she wasn't shouldn't she had answered his call in the first place?

"Did you say something?" Olivia had appeared, dressed in a casual pair of black jeans and a sky blue t-shirt.

"Yeah." He said unwillingly "You're cell phone was ringing."

"Oh."

Steve handed the phone to her and she accepted it and looked upon the screen. The Captain observed her carefully. The enthusiasm in her twinkling brown eyes died at the name of her frequent caller. The displeasure she had expressed on her face lasted for a mere five seconds. Then she smiled, tucked her phone into right pant pocket and grinned brightly up at Steve.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah." Steve nodded even though he was ridden with questions regarding her ignoring Aaron's phone calls.

* * *

"You sure I can't take one of those bags from you?" Olivia questioned with her lips pursed anxiously. They were just exiting the store and Steve had decided to carry all five bags in his arms.

"Positive, I am fine Olli." He insisted. Not that he was trying to seem gallant in front of his crush (maybe a little). But it was easier, the bags weighed like air to him and he didn't mind it.

"Still, that's like five bags." Olivia pointed out reluctantly "Let me at least take this tiny one without the risk of upping you in the strength factor."

Steve laughed and submitted to her request and bent slightly so she could retrieve the smaller brown bag within the crook of his elbow.

They made their way down the side walk, heading for his apartment which was only a few blocks away. There was a cool, calming breeze around them that made the ends of her hair swayed gently. The sun had left the skies long ago, but the colour was yet to be completely dark. The horizon still carried a little blush blue.

He watched as she busied her hands by frantically rifling through the small bag. She yanked out a mysterious object and presented it to him.

"How cute is this?" She exclaimed bringing up a small, President Obama bobble head figurine. The President's head was greatly exaggerated along with his wide, politicians grin.

"Pretty cute." Steve encouraged, smiling down at her.

"Right." She enthused, shaking the toy slightly so his head wobbled from side to side "I always wanted one of the El Presidente, it's going to look so cute on my desk."

They continued to walk silently. Olivia was fascinated by the toy and couldn't stop sniggering at the sight of it. Steve of course was laughing at her antics and couldn't turn away. However, he was reminded of all the questions that plagued his mind and decided to chance it by asking her what he had been wanting since he saw her phone.

"Olli." He called gently.

"Yup?" She acknowledged, turning her attention to him. She was caught under the wide eyed concern in his soft ocean blue eyes.

"Is everything alright?" He asked hesitantly.

"Great, I'm in DC holding a bobba head beside you, it doesn't get better."

"Thanks but I meant back at home." His polite smile softened to a pensive, attentive line. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

The intensity in her grin faltered and she averted her attention to the toy once more.

"Yeah I-I know that." She murmured haplessly and then shrugged "It's not a big deal anyway."

Steve frowned.

"Ignoring twenty calls from a former beau sounds like something I should be worrying about." He stated factually.

"That's all he will ever be." Olivia retorted firmly, her eyes narrowing behind her frames "I don't know what excuse to make for the guy, he is dating a great girl but for some reason he wants to be friends with me."

His fair brows furrowed. His pulse began to race anxiously.

"And you don't want to be just friends with him?" He asked even though he didn't want to know the answer. But he had to be sure, he had to know he wasn't just fooling himself.

"Of course I do." Steve almost felt faint from the relief "But I know him and I know for a fact that he isn't trying to be just my friend."

Steve was confused by this and waited patiently for her to explain.

Olivia was gazing a far, lost in her thoughts for a moment.

"The girl that he remembers, the one that he loved. She is no longer here and I can't be that person for him and frankly I don't want to." She confessed desolately "I am happy with the way I am now. Sure everyday isn't perfect but I take it as it comes you know?"

Steve felt such a warm affection when she looked to him. Her eyes were glittering in vulnerability and seeking assurance.

"I know." He said emphatically, smiling down at her.

"Were you running away from him?"He asked reluctantly, trying to seem brave enough to face the answer.

"I was worried you'd say that." She said with the makings of a smile on her face "No Steve I am here for you, I was planning on surprising you anyway and after all that I just got more of a reason to go."

"Plus it gets pretty lonely there without you." She added shyly.

Steve smiled, feeling both abashed and cherished by her words.

"It's worse here, believe me." He admitted "You made my day by showing up."

"Aw." She bumped into him affectionately and beamed up at him in the way that made his heart pound again.

"Anytime Steve." She said, with those twinkling honey eyes of hers.

He averted his gaze, a little bashful but grateful.

A sudden singular beep cut into their silence. It was Olivia's phone, she quickly fished it out and her gaze skimmed over the screen.

"Hey I got a text from Kevin." She announced uncertainly and swiped her thumb over the glass surface.

"I invited him tonight, maybe he changed his mind?" Steve mused contemplatively.

"Huh, that's a weird request." Olivia murmured to herself, her eyebrows furrowed as she read the text. Steve waited for an explanation but she simply smiled, hide her phone back into her pocket and then looked to him.

"Hey Steve look there." She declared, pointing to a random direction using her arm and index finger. The captain immediately stopped and directed his attention to the space she pointed to, only to find a lit street lamp. Bewildered he was about to ask her what she was referring to when he felt a sudden soft, warm press against the side of his face.

Alarmed by the sensation he instantaneously turned to the source of the feeling only to come face to face with Olivia. She had gripped the sleeve of his shirt and used it as support to get closer to him. It finally dawned on to him what she had done. She had kissed him...on the cheek?

"Kevin told me to do it." She exclaimed swiftly in defense. Like she had taken a cookie without his approval.

Steve could still feel the tingling press of her lips on his skin.

"Do you usually do what Kevin asks you to?" He was shocked he could even speak considering how hard and fast his heart was pounding. She was close, to the point where he could count the number of eyelashes she had. His longing gaze moved down to her mouth, the reasons for his undoing.

"He said you deserved it which makes sense." She announced casually and lowered herself back to the soles of her feet.

"Did you find his sister?" She asked with hopeful curiosity, while being oblivious to his rattled condition.

"Not yet but apparently I had given him an idea." He answered dazedly.

"Oh?" Her dark brows were raised in fascination "Interesting."

Steve watched her walk ahead with that bobble head still in her hand. Steve wanted his legs to start moving but his knees felt incredibly weak.

* * *

Sam had arrived exactly at seven that evening. Olivia and Steve had already prepared snacks and drinks by that time to greet their guest. Sam was dressed in a simple dark blue and black plaid top and cinnamon brown pants. He had brought a bottle of wine. Unfortunately Olivia couldn't have any considering her allergies.

They shared idle chatter by the kitchen. Sam and Olivia sat on the stools while Steve hurried about in the kitchen, finding glasses and plates for when the pizza arrived. Olivia offered to help which he graciously declined, insisting they were his guests.

The pizza arrived and they exchanged stories while munching on individual slices of pizza. Sam and Olivia's banter had Steve in stitches and at one point they had made him laugh mid drink that cola dribbled down his nose. That only made Olivia laughed hard, to the point where she almost toppled off the bench, if Sam hadn't caught her in time.

The way Sam caught her. So instinctively and in both his arms. Made Steve stop laughing instantly. He couldn't help himself. Steve wished he wasn't so bothered by it but it was natural instinct at this point.

The night passed on and so did the idle chatter. He loved it, his home was warm and full of energy for the first time and he didn't feel alone.

Eventually the liveliness settled down. Sam wandered about the living room, admiring the many posters and Olivia helped Steve in the kitchen. Steve took up washing dishes duty and Olivia folded up the pizza boxes and shoved them into one large, black garbage bag.

"Nice records Cap." Sam commended while running his finger down the spine of a record case he found.

"Thanks." Steve responded while drying a plate in his hand using a dish cloth. He approached the breakfast counter that Olivia stood behind. She was drinking from her glass of cola.

"Mind if I give one a spin?" Sam asked ready to take the record out of its envelope.

"Knock yourself out." Steve enthused. The veteran grinned and swiftly pulled out the disk and went in search for the record player.

"I haven't heard that many forties tunes." Olivia commented while leaning on the edge of the counter.

"What do you usually listen?" Sam asked curiously.

"Anything catchy really. I can't describe my taste in music as anything but eclectic." She answered with a small smile playing at her lips.

"That's good cause Cap here needs a little education." Sam noted directing a glance at Steve.

"I have missed a lot." The captain agreed reluctantly earning a doting look from Olivia.

"That's the worst part, you've come to a time where music doesn't really have the same hold as it used to." Sam stated adversely.

"Yeah, everything sounds the same." Olivia added with a nod of her head.

"So I am guessing we are going to avoid the radio?" Steve assumed.

"Why would we need the radio when you got a nice collection right here?" Sam exclaimed heartily and continued to raid through Steve's music collection.

"It's like watching a kid at Christmas." Steve murmured to Olivia who snickered behind her hand.

Sam played a soft yet lively tune. The music floated in the air around them, enveloping them in the life it provided. Steve was didn't realize he was humming and Olivia didn't want to remind him, it was just too charming.

"So Olivia you enjoying DC so far?"

Sam's question grabbed her attention from the Captain.

Sam had returned to his seat beside the breakfast bar and was leaning over the surface, smiling at her. She grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

"Well I've only been here for ten hours or so, slept through four. But yeah I like it, it's a lot more peaceful and the company is great." She glanced at them surreptitiously from behind the brim of her glass.

"Captain I do believe she is trying to butter us up." Sam murmured teasingly, sending a fleeting look at Steve who seemed busy with the task of drying the last plate.

"Negative." The captain muttered under his breath " We are great company."

Then he slipped Olivia a whimsical smile that she grinned to.

"Eey." Sam encouraged like a sports. He leaned back on to the edge of the counter and sighed contentedly.

"Man I haven't had pizza in a while." He breathed while patting his hard stomach.

"You one of those eat healthy type eh? Granola bars, orange juice in the morning." Olivia teased while rounding the corner of the bar to get to her seat. She hopped up on to the stool and swung her legs back and forth while waiting for a reply from Sam.

"Well I have to be to be this fit." Sam grinned.

"Fun fact, Steve doesn't have to." Olivia pointed out, sending a glance at the Captain.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Sam mused fondly.

"I know right, it's so unfair." Olivia pouted, her shoulder slumping as she rested her arms across the marble surface. Steve grinned knowing she was only joking. He discovered that Olivia like to show her amazement of another person abilities by appearing to be jealous of them. He had seen her do it many times to encourage children in their differences, it was sweet.

"Well girl your figure isn't bad." Sam commented his dark eyes quickly scanning her form. This grabbed Steve's watchful gaze.

"Who is buttering who now?" Olivia retorted cheekily even though her face was a little pinked by the vague compliment.

"Here feel this." Steve was surprised when Olivia gestured her hand to her belly, silently insisting that Sam touch it. The veteran was not shocked by this and lightly poked the woman in the lowest part of her stomach and then laughed.

"Wow, so soft." He commended in awe while biting his lower lip to suppress his laugh. Olivia shrugged in a smug, cool manner.

Steve didn't understand their fascinations with each other's bellies. It's like watching two kids compare their brand news kicks in a school yard.

"Hey this is a great song." Sam was distracted by the sudden upbeat melody that resonated from the horn.

He grinned in the Captain's direction "You jive to this Cap?"

"Actually I've never been dancing." Steve confessed reluctantly.

"What?" Sam exclaimed in concern "Dude you serious?"

"Yeah I uh-I never had the chance." Steve admitted while consciously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well why not now?" Sam suggested and immediately looked to the silent female.

"Olli you dance right?"

"Well um, I know the steps." She shyly looked to Steve.

"What do you say Cap?" She encouraged bravely.

"I might step on you." Steve warned.

"Or you might not." She remarked optimistically. His lips twisted in a shy half smile and despite the lack of confidence in his nod, he really did want to learn.

* * *

"So the moves are pretty simple, you have to move in a box." Sam instructed as they all stood on Steve's carpet in the living room. Him and Sam had effortlessly pushed the couch to a side to provide more room for them to practice.

"A box?" The blonde male echoed tentatively. Sam nodded in acknowledgement.

"Corner to corner, it's really simple." The former solider looked to Olivia and gestured an open hand for her to take.

"My lady." He enthused with a glimmer in his eyes. Olivia smiled and accepted his hand and Sam gently pulled her close. They stood a few centimeter's apart. Steve studied the way Sam arranged Olivia's hand on his shoulder and then posed his on her waist.

"You pretty much have to think of it like rocking a boat." Sam stated to the Captain and then looked to Olivia. He nodded to her and she immediately understood and was mentally prepared when Sam took a step forward.

"Down, up, up down." The veteran chanted as he guided Olivia in a straight path across and then vertical and then transversely again.

"One two three, one two three." Sam continued to count as Olivia followed fluently. Steve stood at a cautious distance while observing them. It was nerve wracking how effortless Sam made it seem.

"Pretty smooth there Sam." Olivia voiced Steve's thought with a teasing smile.

"Mama taught me well." The man noted with a haughty lift of his chin. Olivia grinned and nodded, impressed by his comment.

"Alright Cap your turn." Sam insisted and brought the dance to a halt. He released her and Olivia lightly stepped away from the man and looked to Steve, awaiting his hand.

Steve gulped down his nervousness and secretly palmed the length of his pants, just in case they were clammy. He wanted to avoid embarrassing himself at any cost. He had to remind himself that it wasn't so bad. He was in the company of people he trusted and there wasn't a crowd ready to laugh at him when he failed.

He smiled tensely and stepped forward. Sam guided him with a hand to his back, in a brotherly patience to the center of the carpet. Steve didn't resist as Sam adjusted him by the shoulders a little and then motioned for Olivia to come closer.

She obliged and Steve reached for her hand. Their fingers met and a sudden jolt of electricity passed through his skin, startling him. He was used to such a sensation each time their skin grazed in some subtle way. However he wasn't expecting Olivia to comment on it.

"Whoa, totally sparked you there." She murmured apologetically.

"No it was my fault." He uttered on reflex. They exchanged shy glances and resumed to take their positions. Unaware of Sam who watched them very slyly.

Under Sam's instruction, Steve attempted the waltz only to accidentally stomp on Olivia's foot, several times. Her being so close and in his arms didn't help him gain his composure. He was a little dazed by the floral scent of her perfume, or was it her shampoo? She smelt of lavender.

"Sorry Olli." He echoed each time, wincing regrettably.

"Chill it's fine I barely felt it." She insisted after the fifth failed attempt.

"You need to relax." She pointed out and then narrowed her stare on him "Am I making you nervous?"

"Unchartered territory type situation." Steve confessed under the glow of her honey brown eyes.

"Ah." She mused pensively and then added "Well it's not nice to rush an old man."

"Hilarious." He grumbled sardonically.

"Brittle bones and all, anytime you wanna take a rest you let me know." She commented earning a roll of his blue eyes "You out of breath? Want me to roll in the oxygen tank?"

"How about you stay sharp so I don't step on you again?" He ordered affectionately.

"Yes Sir." She retorted dryly, earning a smile from him.

Maybe it was her teasing tone that riled him a little or maybe he eventually got the hang of it. Either way it didn't take long for Steve to find his footing and he was eventually waltzing with Olivia. It wasn't as graceful as Sam made it seem but it was a start. Steve didn't feel as inexperienced as before.

"Not bad Cap." Sam commended while observing their slow, rigid movements across the carpet "Took a while but what's a few grey hairs."

"Alright you two should not be around me at the same time." Steve grumbled crossly when Olivia laughed at Sam's comment.

"Careful Sam, next thing you know he is going to yell at us to get off his porch." She added coaxing a chuckle out of Sam.

"You darn kids." Steve grunted jokingly.

"Eey!" Olivia and Sam simultaneously cheered, beaming at the Captain.

"Why don't you try the twirl now?" Sam suggested.

"Yeah twirl me Star-boy." Olivia enthused. Steve grinned and did as Sam had instructed earlier. With a measured, cautious balance. Steve brought his arm above her head and spun her around clockwise and anti clockwise and then brought her back to steady, rhythmic steps.

"Well done Cap, you just passed your first Waltz class." Sam clapped as they slowly came to a stop.

"Thanks pal." Steve uttered gratefully and Sam chivalrously patted the Captain on the back.

"No problem." The veteran insisted with a jovial wink.

"That was fun, what's next?" Olivia asked when Steve reluctantly released her.

"Next is I have to head home, early start tomorrow." Sam glumly.

"Aw." Olivia pouted and glanced at the clock above the mantel and was startled by the time the face display. It was midnight.

"Wow it's late." She pointed out in amazement.

"Yeah, but hey this was fun." Sam stated heartily.

"Yeah it was, nice getting to know you Sam." Olivia smiled and stepped to Sam, with her arms out ready for a embrace.

"You too girl." Sam hugged her tightly and then released her before looking to Steve and beaming at him.

"Thanks for having me over Cap."

"Anytime, let's do this again." Steve insisted, bringing the man into a brotherly half hug.

They escorted Sam to the door and then exchanged a few more pleasant goodbyes before Sam left. Olivia and Steve hesitantly made their way back to the living room, smiling all the while.

"You throw a great party." She commended looking to him.

"Yeah?" He asked and she nodded eagerly. Steve smiled and shrugged, humbled by the praise.

"The dancing was fun, it wasn't as nerve wracking as I thought it was going to be."

"You caught on quick, I was a real clumsy thing when I first started dancing." Olivia stated as they returned to the living room. She plopped down heavily on the couch and sunk into the comfortable leather. Steve stood lingering in front of her.

"You seemed to know what you were doing." He praised grinning down at her.

"Yeah that's after a lot of practice." She responded reminiscently.

"Maybe that's what I need, practice."

Olivia did not miss the sly implication of his words. She looked to him to find him smiling surreptitiously down at her.

"Steve are you asking me to dance?" She ventured, her eyes glimmering in amusement.

"In more words than most, yes." He confessed and stretched out an open palm for her. She eyed his hand for a moment warily, as if she couldn't believe he was actually making such a request. Then she smiled and accepted his hand confidently. Steve pulled her up and reeled her into the Waltz position.

The soft melody continued on in the background. It was a lot more gentle and romantic compared to the jiving energetic rhythm it was before. Steve wondered if Sam had switched the records just before he had left.

Steve was slowly easing into the dance but he still couldn't help but look down at their feet, just to make sure he was swaying the right way.

"So what were you practicing for anyway?" He asked to fill the silence.

"I was trying to help out Charlie. Back in college he had this crush on a girl. Jaime, she was really sweet." Olivia smiled at the fond memory "Anyway she loved to dance and Charlie had two left feet, but he had asked her out to this real fancy place and he didn't want to say no, incase dancing came up."

"So you taught him? How?" He probed in an attempt not to be distracted by her soft hands on his.

"Actually we taught each other, what I remember was when I was ten and my dad would let me stand on his feet. Charlie couldn't do that to Jaime obviously, the guy is heavier than he looks." Her quirky words made him laugh and she paused to smile at the sight of his gorgeous grin.

"So we found this DVD tutorial and tired it out a couple times on the roof. It was fun." She stated.

"Did he get his girl?" He asked.

"Yup. For that brief three months until she was caught cheating on him with her best friend Giselle."

"Oh." Steve's enthusiasm deflated, pitying the lanky male "That must have hit him hard."

"Not as hard as you might think. I think he saw it coming." Olivia mused, Steve's eyebrows arched in wonder and she slipped him a half smile.

The calming voice of Nat King Cole paired with the soft melody on distant piano, surrounded them in a sea of serenity. Despite the comfortable silence they had fallen into. Steve couldn't ignore the magnetic attraction and hoped that he wasn't the only one experiencing it. He didn't want to stop dancing. She fit so perfectly in his arms. Sure she was shorter and smaller in comparison but it just felt right.

"You catch on quick." She whispered as softly as the tender melody . She raised her gaze and Steve was caught under the gentle glimmer in her eyes.

"In fact you are ready to hit the town." She encouraged, grinning sweetly.

Steve smiled and shook his head humbly.

"I think I'm comfortable here for now."

Olivia's heart fluttered under the devotion in his sea blue gaze. She didn't really know what to say under such a doting look. Her face felt hot from the intensity and she slyly turned away with a coy grin. Steve laughed as if amused by her reactions but did not comment on it. She was grateful for if he had, she would be redder than she already was.

The warm scent of honey comb that he consistently emitted made her feel like she was floating on air. She didn't want to stop either and was perfectly comfortable with dancing with him, just for a little while longer.

* * *

"Come on Steve I can't take your bed, it's not fair since you slept on my couch last time." Olivia argued while standing in her plain black t-shirt and SpongeBob pajama pants.

"Hey that was an accident. It's not like you could have carried me." Steve retorted while fluffing his pillow and then throwing it on the right arm rest of the couch.

"True but this is different, I can refuse." Olivia pointed out.

"I can carry you." He warned with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Olivia rolled her eyes and firmly placed her hands on her hips. Determined not to picture him carrying her and focus on the main problem. Steve's relentless need to be Mr. Goody Two Shoes. She admired it, really she did but she didn't want to take up the man's bed. She had planned on sleeping on the couch anyway and she had placed her suitcase by the couch to mark her territory. Obviously this had not gone unnoticed by the man and he had transferred her belongings to his room, without a notice.

His room was clean and orderly with fresh bed sheets and extra pillows. She was suspicious he had arranged them for her. She didn't even know when he had the time to tend to such tasks.

"Look, I get that you are gentleman extraordinaire but I've made this my home. My body print is still on this leather and I am pretty sure I drooled at some point." She gestured frantically to leather seat. Steve sighed both amused and exasperated.

"I am not letting you sleep here Olli." He tried to be firm but failed to be serious with the grin that wormed it's way across his mouth "You are my guest, you should sleep in the bed."

"For the whole week?" She had marveled.

"Yes." He concluded, she pouted.

"It's fine really I'm much more comfortable on the couch." He insisted with a smile of assurance.

"That's hard to believe." Olivia grumbled.

"I'm serious." Steve stated. Which he was, he hasn't grown accustomed to the softness of the bed yet.

"I don't know." She murmured eyeing him and the couch repentantly from beside him. Steve sighed once more and stopped arranging his new sleeping quarters and turned his attention to her.

"I made the bed for you." He persisted gently "Used my new sheets too, you would be hurting my feelings if you didn't appreciate my skills in bed."

"Oh my gosh you did not just say that." She gaped resisting the urge to laugh maniacally "That's hilarious. Can you say that again into my phone."

"In bed making." He yelled out hastily, stopping her search for her cell phone.

"I meant making the bed." He reworded, his tone considerably softer. Steve felt his ears burn in embarrassment from the wicked gleam in her eyes. Steve knew she wasn't going to forget his awkward mistake anytime soon.

"Sure." She drawled teasingly earning a flat look from him.

"Fine fine I'll go." She surrendered with her palms held high "but we are figuring out some sort of system. I'll sleep on the bed tonight and you get it tomorrow."

"I am willing to discuss that, tomorrow morning." He responded diplomatically.

"Don't think you can avoid it mister, I am very stubborn." Olivia countered catching him in his lie.

"So am I." He murmured.

"Another skill I bet." She winked making him feel a trifle faint.

"Well then, good night." She added with a nod of her head and sweet smile.

"Good night." He responded equally pink cheeked and grinning.

Olivia glanced culpably at his make shift bed and then grudgingly made her way to his room. Steve waited for her to disappear behind the bend of the wall. The moment she did, he began to unfold his plaid cover.

"At least take one of the extra pillows." Olivia announced appearing once again while hugging one of the plush, tall white pillows to her body, her cute face peeking out from the side.

"Fine." Steve grumbled in agreement trying not to be distracted by how adorable she was. Olivia beamed in triumph as the Captain accepted the cushion.

"And you can borrow Alfie." She produced a tiny, inanimate elephant. It's synthetic fiber exterior was a light blue and it had pink padding for the inside of its long ears. Steve had seen the stuffed toy before when he was at her place. She said that she had it since her college years. He knew it was strange for a grown woman to own a soft toy but at the same time, it made sense. Olivia was very attached to her child like interests.

Steve didn't judge he too missed his teddy bear from his childhood.

"Don't you need him?" He asked hesitant to accept the gift.

"Nah I got Montoya." She insisted grinning in assurance. Steve smiled and gratefully took the elephant from her. Olivia flashed him one last smile and then turned to leave. Steve watched her walk away with a dreamy look in his eyes.


	12. Red,White & Blue

**Hey, thought I'd publish this story a little earlier. In a hurry to finish this story so I can move on to the good stuff pluuuus the Bucky story. ^^. Thanks for everyone who reviewed.**

 **Deathbbeauty: yay a new reader ^^ you are new right? :) thank you so much my dear. I hope you like this one :D.**

 **Jo: Aw thanks, well I'll try not to let you guys wait too long ;).**

 **kaayrakoi: CHALLENGE ACCEPTED. Lol jk...but seriously.**

 **kristybauer7: GIrrrrrl you tried Cinnamon rolls with coffee? Tsk tsk. That's too many tastes man. A cinnamon roll is perfect on its own. Like Anthony Mackie.**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the Widow ;)**

 **xx**

 **SSC**

* * *

Steve and Olivia went to the hardware store on Sunday.

They had spent most of Saturday exploring Washington together.

They had managed to pin down the location of the Monarch's store that Fury had recommended. It had an abundance of materials just for the purpose of home making. Olivia was thoroughly impressed by the collection. In fact, Steve had lost her in the store at one point. It was even more tedious to convince her to leave the store, he had to practically drag her out.

They had bought the necessary equipment to paint a wall. A large bucket, roller handles, paint, brushes and tape. Steve had picked a light, grayish blue for the living room. He decided that he only wanted to paint the living room for the moment, he didn't want to push his luck with Fury.

Once they got back home they changed into clothes that they weren't afraid of ruining. Steve gave her a plain grey t-shirt from his collection, one that he wasn't so attached to. But the moment she wore it, he felt a strange affection at the sight of her in his clothing. She paired his t-shirt with one of her plaid shorts.

He decided to ask her about her love of plaid later.

Steve felt more comfortable in his loose, navy blue pants and white top. He was quite eager to start painting.

They picked the wall in the cozy corner where his single leather seat was. Steve did most of the heavy lifting and dragged the furniture away from the surrounding walls and towards the center of the room. Olivia neatly arranged the newspapers across the wooden floors, along the edge of the wall and then began to mix the paint.

The Captain was in the process of taping up the edges of the door frames so they didn't accidentally taint the wood. That was when he noticed the big smile that stretched across her face as she poured the paint into the roller tray.

"Are you shaking?" He observed in concern, seeing her trembling fingers

"I am so excited." She uttered in a hushed excitement "I haven't painted a wall since the one in my room."

Steve chuckled, delighted by her enthusiasm

"Yeah I've noticed that, it's nice."

"You wanna do something like that or just keep it simple?" She asked looking at him from her kneeling position on the floor.

Steve glanced at the blank wall, then down to the matte paint and then nodded confidently.

"I'm a simple guy so I think just plain is fine." He answered.

"He says despite having fought a battalion of Hydra's forces in nothing but red, white and blue tights and a Shield made of Vibranium."

Steve's gaze narrowed playfully down at her as she grinned mischievously.

"You know what? One day I am going to narrate for you." He clipped out lightly. Her eyebrows raised in wonder, a challenging smile curving at her lips. Steve was a little dumbstruck by the sight of it, she didn't know how her simple expressions made him feel weak.

She rose up to her full height, crossed her arms over her chest and then raised her chin haughtily and stared him dead in the eyes.

"Leave that to the pros, bright eyes." She insisted smugly.

"You think I can't do it?" He demanded a sense of warning in his words.

"I'd like to see you try." She defied bravely.

"She says even though she knows that Steve Rogers has proven her wrong." He raised two fingers into the air, a artful sparkle in his eye.

"Twice."

Her smile fell suddenly, she stood surprised for a moment and then rolled her eyes. The sardonic action was betrayed by the amused curve of her lips.

"Did you just refer to yourself in third person? That is so weird." She noted dryly.

"She comments despite having a habit of frequently narrating other people's lives for comedic relief. Which is also technically, weird." He narrated arrogantly, sending her a sly glance.

Olivia stood stunned for a moment then glowered up at him. Even though she seemed impacted by the blow to her ego, her eyes gleamed in disbelief and interest.

"I'll show you relief." She abruptly exclaimed. Steve didn't have a chance to move away when she picked up the wet paint roller and rolled it down his chest. He gasped, scandalized and took an instinctive step back.

He glared down at the wide, obvious, streak of paint down his body and then looked to her.

"You did not just do that." He remarked in stunned indignation.

"I like totally did." She countered cheekily with the roller handle still in her grip.

"That shade really brings out your eyes." She insisted flirtatiously, smirking up at him.

Steve's gaze narrowed further.

"Yeah?" He opposed she nodded agreeably.

"I bet it looks even better on you." He said quickly. Steve worked quickly and ran his hand down the wet blue on his shirt and then wiped it across her face. Olivia's attempt at turning away failed when his palm brushed across the side of her face.

Steve grinning victoriously as she stood in a stunned silence, gaping at him.

"Someone is looking a little blue."

She groaned from both the appalling pun and the fact that she had paint across her cheek and down her mouth.

It took them a while to actually get to the painting part, considering Olivia had chased him around the apartment, determined to get paint on his face. Steve had made a jab at her height disadvantage which made her all the more resolve to hunt him down.

They eventually called it truce, when Steve provided her with a wet cloth to clean her face. She reluctantly accepted it, grumbling all the while.

Once they eventually got down to the painting. Olivia was enthusiastically using the rolling device and Steve used the wide brush to paint the edges.

Steve was meticulously running the wet brush over the wall when her voice caught his attention.

"You are pretty pro at this, have you painted stuff before?" Olivia observed curiously, with her arm stretched above her head, streaking the wall.

"Yeah Bucky and I used to make some extra cash painting homes. Well extra cash for Bucky, that was technically my wage." Steve smiled reminiscently "He was just there to make sure the fumes didn't make me pass out."

"Aw."She cooed fondly "Bucky is a sweetheart."

He cast her an ever so private smile. He enjoyed such simple tasks with her, a pleasant peacefulness around them. It gave him the chance to ogle her without being caught. Little did he know that when he wasn't watching her, Olivia took the chance to glance at him.

Olivia bit her lower lip, trying not to laugh at the sight of the blue down his t-shirt. She smiled, it really did bring out those gorgeous eyes of his. She averted her attention back to the wall, determined not to be continuously distracted by him. Him and those damn hands. The man was a living breathing contradiction to what muscular should be capable of. She had never seen a man handle a brush as delicately as Steve Rogers. It made her feel things, dangerous things.

She sighed, brushed back a forelock of her hair and then continued to work. Despite the raging hormones, Olivia enjoyed being around him. It was comfortable, the last time she felt so homely with another human being was Norah.

Olivia hastily pushed aside her forlorn feelings and focused on the task at hand.

* * *

They completed the task efficiently and then stepped back to admire their work.

Steve liked it, the simple splash of colour made his apartment seem more interesting, lively even.

"What do you think?" He asked, looking to the female.

"Copen blue dude, great for... Copen." She responded jokingly.

Steve snorted and pushed her lightly. The gentle shove caused her to tumble a little and bump into the short shelf beside her. He quickly apologized and pulled her carefully away from the furniture. Olivia was laughing, mainly at her own jab and kindly insisted there was no harm done. But then her attention was caught by the black, leather journal that had fallen from the shelf due to her impact.

"Hey what's this?" She wondered out loud, tucking a thick strand of her hair behind her ear and then squatting down to retrieve the book.

Steve followed her hands and was startled by the sight of her picking up his art journal. The one Coulson had returned to him along with a few other things.

"Wait that's nothing it's just-" His protest died, it was too late. Olivia had already opened the book and was marveling at the sight of his illustrations.

"Steve." She breathed in astonishment, slowly raising her honey gaze to meet his.

"Did you draw these?"

"Well I-Yeah." He admitted reluctantly, his shoulders shagging in mortification.

"Don't be embarrassed, these are amazing." She insisted in awe, her attention fixated on the sketches. Olivia lowered herself to the floor and sat down, the newspapers crumpled and rustled under her weight.

Olivia placed the spine of the book on her crossed ankles. Her eyes were wide, absorbing every detail with the utmost fascination. She took her sweet time, flipping through the pages silently and running the tips of her fingers over the drawings.

Steve stood awkwardly for a moment and then followed her to the floor. He situated himself in front of her and watched her cautiously.

The sketches he had done of the trains and planes he took on his tours. Strange but interesting people he met. His comical caricatures of his manager, the Choir Girls and the Senator.

"I didn't know you were this talented." Olivia murmured marveled by his work. She looked to him, her eyes gleaming in a new found admiration.

"They are alright." He uttered, feeling abashed by her praise and admiring gaze.

"Something to do." He added.

Olivia sent him a dimpled smile, amused by his modesty.

"Do you work with any other media or just pencils?" She asked curiously, her head tilted to the side.

"Well pencils were what I had access to and this is just a hobby I didn't think of it as a serious thing." Steve answered soundly.

"Did someone teach you?" She inquired.

"Not really." He confessed while palming the back of his neck "I just see something and I draw it or whatever is in my head."

She flipped to the drawing he had done of a monkey on a unicycle. The mammal was dressed in his infamous suit, with the shield in one hand an open umbrella in the other, held above its head. Steve tensed and watched carefully as she studied the drawing, taking in the grinning chimps face and then smiling gently.

"Is this how you really felt?" She posed looking to him expectantly.

"For a while." He admitted.

"Now?"

"I haven't decided yet." Steve stated hesitantly.

It was his turn to be studied by her honey gaze. Steve felt naked under her stare, yet he was determined not to shy away. He noticed that even though she was staring at him, it seemed like she wasn't actually looking. Olivia had a far off look in her eyes, as if trying to decide something. There was a momentary flash of pity in her gaze that immediately disappeared when she blinked.

"Norah liked to draw." She abruptly announced.

"Really?" He was intrigued by this.

"Hm." She pulled out her phone and averted her attention to the screen.

"I took a pictures of my favourite ones." She stated, her thumb swiping over the screen for a few seconds before coming to a halt.

"She drew a lot when she had nothing else to do in the hospital." She explained and then handed the phone to him. Steve accepted the device and looked to the brightly illuminated screen.

Steve was stunned by what he saw.

"That's me." He whispered, marveled by the image.

It was a picture of ten year old Norah. She was grinning, but her skin was ghostly pale and a bandanna was wrapped around her rotund, bare head. She was lying on the bed holding up a sheet of paper on display for the camera.

It was a drawing, done in a style he had only seen once. In the animation that Olivia wanted him to see. The art was similar to that in the slanted eyes, broad shoulders and slim arms, but it was him.

'Captain America' it stated proudly in red crayon, outlined with a (what he guessed was a) thick black sharpie. The title was at the top of the page. His character was posed majestically with the shield at hand and staring up at a distance.

The coloring of his suit was amateur, it was a obvious a child had done it. He could tell where the most pressure was applied on the pencil. But the tenderness that went into the drawing was clear in the gentle sweeping lines and shading.

"Yeah." Olivia murmured, crawling over and sitting beside him so she could see the picture too.

"Norah was a huge fan of yours." She stated.

"But aren't I a little old fashion for her?" He worded apprehensively, looking to her for an explanation. Olivia grinned crookedly, her gaze lowered to the floor for a moment.

"Papa's influence, he is a huge fan of yours too. All they did was watch World War documentaries." She confessed slanting him a smile "Anyway my point is that during her cancer battle, you were her main inspiration."

He averted his attention to the drawing again. Cupping the phone just a little tighter, he smiled at the image. The child was so proud of her self, it was the most endearing thing he had ever seen.

"I wish I could have met her." Steve said, his heart clenching in sorrow. Longing for a meeting he knew he could never have.

"I've been wishing that a lot lately too." Olivia muttered her voice tight and restraining her true sadness. Steve carefully looked to her, she was avoiding his gaze wholly and was rubbing her thumb furiously into the palm of her hand.

Steve wanted to reassure her and he was about to. He took his hand off the phone for the sole purpose of comforting her, but her actions abruptly stilled and she directed a pained smile up at him.

"You two are practically the same person." She voiced, surprising him.

"You never mentioned that before." He mentioned tenderly.

"Well it kinda hit me last week. I mean it's not like the obvious things but mannerisms and heart." She recounted, her eyes were quivering. She sighed and her shoulders slumped forward in a silent defeat.

"Is it weird how we attract people like the ones we lost?" She mused.

Steve gazed a far, his mind trying to think of ways to answer her question because he knew there was an explanation. He had pondered the same life changing topic when he first realized Olivia's similarities to his friend.

"I met Bucky when I needed him and I met you the same way." He confessed whole heartedly. Olivia was staggered by his words and looked to him with ample wonder in her eyes. Steve simply smiled lovingly.

"I just didn't know it." He added.

She winced as if his words had struck a deep, sensitive part in her. She lowered her gaze, smiling haplessly with a vast understanding in her eyes.

After a while she turned to him, studying him quietly with a certain fondness in her stare.

"Are you always this honest?" She asked, her voice heavy with emotion. Steve was caught under her soulful gaze.

"Yes." He stated without skipping a beat. She smiled, delighted by his enthusiasm.

"Don't ever change."

Maybe it was her sensuous tone when she uttered those three syllables, maybe it was the soul deep pleading emotion in her eyes. All he knew was that he did not want that moment to end. He studied her, unsure of what to say or do. Speaking felt impossible from how hard and fast his heart was racing.

She held his longing gaze with the same intensity reflected in them. The blood burned through his veins when her stare dropped to his lips.

In that instant he thought maybe, just maybe she would kiss him.

"Man painting is real thirsty work."

Steve flinched at her abrupt declaration. Even though she was blushing red and cast her eyes downward, equally floored by their intimate moment. Steve had the fleeting feeling she would never take the initiative. Unless...she wanted him to. Or...He was just one sided in all of it.

"Water?" Her gentle inquiry dragged him out of his thought. Steve looked to find she was already on her feet, staring expectantly down at him.

"Yeah thanks." He murmured distractedly. She smiled and turned and headed towards the kitchen. Steve watched her walk away with a heavy heart.

But then she stopped and then slowly revolved around to face him.

"By the way." She began to say and Steve stared back, hope glittering in his eyes.

"I needed you too. Just FYI." She smiled sweetly and resumed her task of retrieving water for them and just like that, Steve was experiencing the same rush of emotions.

He knew he had to tell her, one way or another, he couldn't keep his feelings bottled up any longer.

He just didn't know how.

* * *

They were done painting by five in the evening. They were both exhausted and ready to eat a hearty meal. Olivia announced that she was paying for the pizza and Steve argued it was his turn but she insisted that it was her right to. She placed the order hastily and Steve suggested they freshen up and watch a movie while they wait.

Olivia went to his room with the intention of finding a new pair of clothes to change into, when her cell phone rang. She prayed it wasn't Aaron and was ecstatic to see it was Claire, she quickly answered the call.

"Hey Claire." She greeted cheerfully.

 ** _"Hi baaaabe."_** She flinched at the stressed, high pitched mockery from Charlie. Olivia laughed instinctively

"Wow Claire what a deep voice you have." She responded teasingly.

 _ **"All the better to seduce you with my dear."**_

Olivia burst into a fit of giggles and simultaneously she heard Claire's laughter resonate from the phone.

 ** _"Why are you laughing?"_ ** Charlie demanded crossly to Claire ** _"You are my girlfriend, it is contradictory!"_**

There was a moment of muffled scrambling noises and then Claire spoke soundly.

 ** _"Sorry about that but you don't have to live with him."_** She stated dryly

 ** _"How are things babe?"_**

Olivia knew from the slight distance in Claire's voice that she was on speaker phone. She didnt mind, she liked hearing from the both of them.

"Good, great actually. How is my little love muffin?"

 ** _"Anakit elected me to inform you not to call him that, it makes him very uncomfortable."_** Charlie stated factually.

"I thought that was your job." Olivia countered.

 ** _"Haha"_**

 ** _"How is Captain Dreamboat?" C_** laire asked eager to know.

Olivia smiled and began to pace the length of the small room.

"Steve and I were just done painting the wall."

 _ **"Ooo you guys are decorating together? How cute."**_ Claire cheered.

The dark haired recipient of Claire's enthusiasm, blushed a deep red.

"Says you, didn't you guys just by new kitchen tiles?"

 _ **"Yah and they are gorgeous."**_ Charlie added abruptly _**"We shall send Pics."**_

 _ **"It was Charlie's idea. We haven't even moved in together and he is remodeling my counter top."**_ Claire added and Olivia knew she was rolling her eyes.

"Why what happened? " The web designer inquired curiously.

 _ **"We had a little...incident."** _ From the surreptitiously coy tone of her voice, Olivia knew Claire was referring to something indecent the lovers had done.

"Oh ew nasty." Olivia grimaced, her lips shaping down into a hard frown as if she had tasted something particularly disgusting.

 ** _"You say that now but wait till you get down to doing stuff with Steve. Then let's talk. But of course you two have to start going out first."_**

Olivia tensed, all expression leaving her face as dismay clouded her eyes.

"No Claire, it's not-it's not like that with him. " She insisted hesitantly, her heart thudding loudly in her chest.

Charlie's joking kissing noises in the background came to an abrupt stop.

 _ **"What do you mean Olli?"**_ Claire asked, her voice was soft, confused and extremely concerned.

"It's just, I..."

There was a sudden knock at the door that rattled and silenced her. She looked to find Steve's blonde head of hair peeking in from the gap between the door and then look to her with those blue eyes of his.

"Olli is it okay if I- Oh sorry you are on the phone." He apologized, noticing her standing with the phone pressed to her ear. She grinned and shook her head dismissively.

"Hey Steve, come on in its fine" she insisted, waving him forward.

"It's just Claire and Charlie."

 ** _"What do you mean just?"_** Charlie demanded, feigning indignation.

Steve's fair brows lifted in intrigue and he began to approach her. Olivia pressed down on the speaker button.

"Hey guys." Steve called when she pointed the talking end towards him.

 _ **"Hey Cap!"** _ They simultaneously exclaimed, this caused Steve to chuckle.

"Wow, couples really do speak in sync." He mused slanting Olivia a private smile. Her head bobbed in frantic, eager agreement, her eyebrows lifted in awareness.

 _ **"So Cap you happy to have Olivia around?"**_ Claire inquired eagerly.

"Yeah" The apples of his cheeks began to burn a little. He glanced at her and grinned.

"The world is just a little bit brighter."

Olivia lovingly shoved him at the bicep, of course this was as ineffective as a kitten trying to push a block of cement.

 _ **"Don't you mean colourful?"** _ Claire teased.

He laughed "That too."

"What are you guys up to?" Steve asked inquisitively, slyly turning the attention away from himself.

 _ **"Charlie's work buddies are coming over so we were just-"** _ A sudden, faint chime emitted from the phone, rendering the two silent.

 _ **"Oh I think that's them."** _ Claire announced.

 _ **"Yup, we shall talk to you guys later!"**_ Charlie exclaimed his voice fading away like a sailor's cry lost at sea.

"Yup, have fun oh and say hi to Lola for me." Olivia quickly cried.

 _ **"Will do."** _ Claire stated _**"Bye guys."**_

"Bye." Steve responded in a friendly farewell.

"Good riddance." Olivia grumbled in mock annoyance.

 _ **"Oi!"**_ Was Charlie's final refute before the call ended. Steve's eyes were glimmering from the hilarity of it all. Olivia was equally amused as she returned her phone back into her pocket.

"Man Charlie will not shut up about you to his friends, it's a miracle he didn't pass around his phone." Olivia gushed making him smile modestly.

"That's flattering."

"So did you need something?" She asked, remembering his sudden arrival.

"Yeah I just have to grab a shirt from my cupboard, I hope that's okay." Steve announced, nudging a thumb over his shoulder, in the direction of his wardrobe.

"Hell yeah, go right ahead." She responded. Steve uttered a quick thanks and hurried to his wardrobe. He wanted to be efficient so he wouldn't be in her way. His closet was located in the furthest corner of the room, in the right side, just behind the headboard of the bed. The bed was placed with its side against the wall and not the usual centered manner. He reached his cupboard in four quick strides and opened up the doors and began to search through the contents.

Olivia rolled her eyes in a fond exasperation. Rely on Steve Rogers to ask permission to access his own furniture.

She was about to make a teasing comment on it when a familiar object within the closet caught her eye.

"Is that the-?"

Steve was in the middle of riffling through the folded clothes in the shelves on the left side of his closet. However her question brought him out of his concentration. He glanced back at her to find her staring intently at something to his right. He followed her gaze till his attention landed on his helmet and shield.

The alloy of the circular armor was gleaming under the warm, bedroom light. He smiled, looked to her and nodded in confirmation. Steve was surprised by how quickly she was on her feet and by his side.

"So cool." She whispered in lush amazement. Steve laughed, amused by her enthusiasm. He decided to make things more interesting but picking up his equipment and taking them over to his mattress. She followed like a lost, eager puppy and waited till he laid them down neatly on his bed.

"Oh my gosh look at this helmet, it is adorable!" She exclaimed poking the empty helmet, tracing the bold white letter 'A' on the forehead .

"Oh please can I?" She asked, looking to him with wide pleading eyes.

Steve laughed and said "Go for it."

Olivia practically pounced at the opportunity. She picked up the head gear while grinning avidly and shaking with an uncontrollable excitement.

"Aw man. This is really something." She murmured to herself while bringing the device over her head. Steve observed affectionately as her disheveled hair disappeared behind the headdress and masked around her eyes.

"How do I look?" She demanded while adjusting the slipping helmet.

He desperately stifled a laugh and tried to seem like he was seriously deliberating the new look. She looked like a little kid who was trying on clothes in the adult section. The head gear was far too large on her, the eye holes didn't even align properly.

"It's a little big." He choked a little on his own words. Olivia was oblivious to the flaw, to wrapped up in her own fantasy come alive. She lowered her gaze, trying to see past her chin and the clasps at the bottom.

"They are adjustable straps right?" She inquired, her fingers toying with the buckles.

"Yeah, here." Steve stepped to her, ready to assist. Olivia's hands dropped to her side and she raised her chin as Steve worked on buckling the helmet for her.

"Though I don't think it can do much, your head is a lot smaller than mine." He cautioned after securing the strap and then taking a step back to admire his work.

"Odd, Mama always warned me about my big head." Olivia commented with a cheeky grin. Steve flashed her a smile, amused by her banter.

"What do you think Cap?" She asked posing her hands gallantly on her hips and looking to a far off distance.

"Figure I can take on the world?" She added with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"You can take on anything."

Olivia was caught off guard by the earnest, demure tone of his voice. She was even more staggered under the worshipful glow in his sea blue eyes. They seem to silently promise her more than just admiration, the sight made her heart race and face heat.

"So uh." She quickly looked away, abashed and overwhelmed by his adoring stare and the intimate silence.

"Where is the infamous shield?" She felt silly for asking such an obvious question since the object she searched for was right beside her. But Steve didn't comment on the strangeness of her request and jumped at a chance to busy his hands and mind.

"Right here." He announced, picking up the gear with both arms and gestured it to her.

"Dude." She cried out in amazement, her cheeks still felt hot when she smiled. She ignored the sensation and focused on the shield.

"This is dope!" She enthused fighting her arms through the thick, brown leather handles and gripping tightly. Steve cautiously released the alloy, worried that it would be too heavy for her, but she held it surprisingly firmly.

"Whoa." She breathed in amazement and looked to him.

"This is a lot lighter than it looks."

"It does make travelling easier." He noted.

"No kidding." She mused, impressed but the structure as fingered the rim of the shield. Steve watched as she posed in multiple ways to test out the metal, as if he no longer existed in the room. It was thoroughly laughable and endearing.

He liked this. Sharing his alter ego with her in an environment where he wasn't expected to share the gruesome details of war, or be stared and admired like he was some angel descending from the skies. She liked the flare in a child like fascination that he couldn't help but compare to Tony Stark. He knew she didn't approve of the man for some past errors of his, so he didn't dare voice this revelation.

She asked him several questions about the suit. If some special material was used, the technical aspects of things. Steve felt greatly in adequate and only answered to the best of his knowledge, but she didn't seem to mind and smiled respectfully whenever he got stuck.

The door bell sounded, cutting into their conversation.

"I think that's the pizza dude." Olivia exclaimed in reaction to the confused expression on his face.

"My treat!" Rogers announced and dashed out the door.

"Hey wait" He heard her yell out and then curse under her breath, struggling with the helmet.

"How the heck do I get this thing off?"

Steve chuckled sportingly and headed to the main door, swiping his wallet of the neighboring shelf along the way. He passed through the short entrance hall and then reached the door. He opened the door, fully expecting to find a lanky male in a cap holding a flat cardboard box.

Which was why he was surprised by the sight of the infamous red haired spy.

"Natasha?" He questioned disbelievingly, his brows lifted.

Sure enough the Russian female stood at the threshold of his home. She was dressed inconspicuously in a pair of tight black leather pants and a green V neck blouse, coupled with her signature brown jacket.

"Hey Rogers." She greeted in that usual vague acknowledgment. She pulled out a manila folder from inside her coat and presented it to him.

"Sorry for the intrusion I just came to drop off the file you requested."

"I told you it's my treat toda-"

The Widow's hawk like gaze immediately snapped to the unfamiliar voice from behind Steve. He looked as well to find Olivia staring at them with the helmet still on her head.

The two women blinked, astonished by each other.

"You are not the pizza dude." Olivia pointed out modestly.

"No I am not. "

Steve did not like the wicked grin that stretched across Natasha's face. She scanned Olivia's attire, from his t-shirt down to her plaid pants. Her eyes danced in utmost fascination. Olivia blushed and slowly took of the helmet. She self-consciously tucked a few loose strands of her hair behind her ear, uncomfortable and embarrassed under the agent's probing gaze.

The red haired beauty's attention diverted to the Captain. Her gaze seemed to silently question the nature of Olivia's presence in his home. From one long look, Steve knew Natasha had already jumped to venereal conclusions.

"Pizza?"She echoed ,sending a sly teasing look his way. Her emerald eyes glittering in delight.

"How homey."

"Natasha-" Steve's warning tone was interrupted when she abruptly slammed file against his broad chest and pushed him aside. Her entire focus was on the timid female and she strolled confidently in her direction.

Olivia took an instinctive step back. A little intimidated by the cool confident air the red head possessed.

"You must be Olivia." Natasha breathed all knowingly, stretching a hand out in greeting.

"Hi." Olivia beamed shyly, reaching for her hand and shaking it once. She had the helmet pressed to her side with her left arm.

"Natasha right?"

"That's right." The Avenger consented with a nod of her head. She returned her hand back into the pockets of her leather jacket and smiled.

"So you visiting?" She asked conversationally, but Steve knew better, the woman was gathering Intel.

Steve frowned, shut the door and then strutted towards the females. He stood on guard behind Olivia, ready to defend her if necessary. Unfortunately they were unaware of his possessive ways.

"Yeah just for the week though. Are you going to join us for dinner?" Olivia wondered. Steve was astounded by the hopeful tone in her words.

"Oh no I have plans." Steve sighed in relief.

"But they don't start till later... I can kill time here." Natasha responded amiably.

Steve frowned and Natasha noticed and smirked tauntingly.

"Great." Olivia enthused smiling brightly "I made lemonade."

"I love lemonade."

Steve saw through the niceties. He didn't know of Natasha's feelings towards that particular beverage, but he knew she did care to know more about Olivia Thorne.

Olivia was her usual hospitable self and gestured towards the glass jug of lemonade she had made sometime during their painting hours. It was on top of the clean, bare kitchen counter, sweating precipitation.

Natasha smiled and casually strolled towards the counter, Olivia and Steve lingered behind.

"Oh my gosh." Thorne exclaimed in a hushed whisper and spun around to face the Captain. She grabbed him excitedly by the arm and squeezed.

"I'm about to have lemonade with the Black Widow. Do you think she will mind if I ask for a selfie?"

Steve sighed. Despite feeling like the pleasant imaginary bubble he had made around his time with Olivia had despairingly burst. He was still warmed by her continued enthusiasm towards people. His annoyance evaporated away and he looked down at the ecstatic web designer gazing hopefully up at him.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind." He murmured reassuringly while taking the helmet she loosely hugged to her stomach and placing it on the shelf beside him.

"Invading people's privacy is part of her job description."

Okay maybe the irritation lingered.

"I heard that." Natasha clipped out from her seat on the stool. She narrowed a glare in his direction while sipping at her glass of juice, that she had helped herself to.

Olivia suppressed the urge to laugh nervously and approached the spy. She rounded the island into the kitchen and stood on the opposite side of the counter, facing Natasha.

Steve reluctantly followed and stood beside the dark haired female.

"So Olivia." Natasha spoke grabbing the woman's attention. "Steve has talked about you so much I feel like I know you already."

"Really?" Olivia blinked looking to the Captain.

Steve tensed, blood rushed up his face under Olivia's wide eyed stare.

"Well just occasionally you had come up." He admitted embarrassed by Natasha's suggestive tone.

"When he sits alone, smiling like an idiot." the Black Widow added, earning a glower from him.

"What time are your plans again?" He demanded through gritted teeth.

"Eight-ish?"

"Maybe you should head out to avoid traffic." He faked a smile, she smirked.

Olivia's peal of laughter grabbed their attention.

"I think you are embarrassing him." She pointed out softly, directing a fond glance at Natasha. then she looked to him and Steve felt his tenseness melt away under the warm glow of her gaze.

"It's fine Steve, I talk about you all the time too." She insisted dotingly.

He perked up, his pulse quickening.

"You do?"

"Yeah." She stated factually "We've had some great times."

Steve's hopeful little smile fell a little and he clenched his jaw muscles, determined not to let his disappointment show. Natasha was quick to see this.

"I don't think-"

Steve cut her a quick pleading glance, rendering her silent.

"What?" Olivia inquired, perplexed by their abrupt stillness.

Natasha flashed her a pearly white grin.

"I don't think half a glass of this is enough." She drawled raising up the tall crystal in praise.

"Great lemonade by the way."

"Thanks." Olivia beamed gratefully. Her lips parted with the intent of uttering more when the bell rang again, cutting into her prepared thoughts.

"Oh that must be the pizza." She declared.

"I'll get it." Steve insisted, but she patted him on the arm, grabbing his attention.

"Chill, I said it was my treat, you paid for Chinese last night." She slanted him a sweet smile and then hurried off to answer the door.

The two Avengers waited till she disappeared into the short entrance hall before looking to each other.

"She is cute." Natasha murmured behind the brim of her glass while smiling coyly. Steve shot her a flat look.

"Honestly Natasha, I didn't tell you all that just so you can use it as leverage to embarrass me." He grumbled, crossing his arms defensively over his chest.

"Oh come on it was fun." She conceded in a lazy yet amused tone "Besides I don't think she has a clue."

"Clue about what?" Steve demanded.

Natasha's eyes gleamed in warning.

"Your obvious feelings for her." She stated factually

Steve frowned, but he had no words of reproach. The talented spy cocked a thin, dark winged eyebrow at the male.

"You are not going to deny it?" She challenged.

"That would be dishonest." He insisted begrudgingly.

Her smile broadened.

"Ever the boy scout." She commented earning a exasperated look from him. She grinned and then downed the remainder of the drink, and then set aside the stemware before leaning forward, onto her arms.

"When you going to make a move?" She asked furtively.

Steve anxiously chanced a glance behind him. Satisfied that Olivia wasn't likely to hear, he averted his attention back to Natasha.

"It's not like that's something I planned." He answered cautiously. After all he had only skimmed over the idea that afternoon.

"Well you better. A cutie like that doesn't stay single for long." Natasha warned.

"Unless of course she is waiting for you to say something."

"You said she has no clue." Steve countered innocently.

"Yeah, it doesn't mean she doesn't think about you that way." She pointed out. Steve was a little floored by that revelation. The idea of Olivia liking him just as much was no longer a fantasy, a woeful whisper in his mind. If Natasha (A woman who can see an attack coming a mile away) thinks that Olivia has feelings for him, then it must be true.

He smiled, there was hope.

"Don't you just love that fresh pizza smell?" Olivia proclaimed to them. She returned, carrying in two large boxes of pizza. Steve was dragged out of his thoughts and looked to her, staring longingly at the sight of her smiling at them. The brooding intensity on his face. melted away.

"Well I must be off." Natasha abruptly announced.

"So soon?" Olivia asked despondently, her smile fell.

Steve saw it, the sudden gentleness in the Black Widow's eyes. Even the world's greatest spy she couldn't help but be wrapped by Olivia's winning mannerisms.

"I have to pick up my dry cleaning." She said.

"Well at least take a slice for the road." The web designer insisted, pulling up one of the boxes and offering the contents to her. The delicious scent of fresh hot bread and spices wafted out into the air, beckoning her. Natasha couldn't resist and tore a triangular slice and held it in her hand.

"Thanks." She smiled down at Olivia.

"It was nice meeting you, as brief as it was." Olivia responded. Natasha nodded in agreement, sent a glance at Steve and then brushed past Olivia towards the door.

Steve was expecting to hear the sound of the door opening only to be surprised when Natasha abruptly appeared again.

"Oh before I go." She startled Olivia by posing just behind her shoulder and stretching an arm out with a phone at hand.

"Smile." She cooed and there was a unscripted flash.

"Huh?" Olivia blinked, blinded and confused for a moment. She was even more stunned when Natasha placed the phone in her hand. Olivia looked down to find it was actually her mobile.

"Bye. " Natasha added and then rushed off with the pizza slice.

Steve and Olivia stared silently until the door shut and they were once again alone in the apartment.

"Man I wish I could pull off leather pants the way she can." Olivia murmured longingly. Steve snorted in amusement and looked to the female.

"You don't seem like the leather pants kind of person."

"Yeah, I can't be fit like her, too committed to bread." She woefully patted her stomach. That's when she remembered her phone and gaped at it.

"My cell phone was in my back pocket." She stated slowly, absorbing the fact. Then her passive expression took a turn for the wild and excited. Her head snapped up and she was grinning manically up at Steve.

"I can't believe the Black Widow frisked my butt!"

Steve stood staring at her, utterly bewildered by her frenzied ways. She was pressing the phone to her chest with one hand, like it was a large diamond.

"I feel like you are channeling Charlie." He pointed out.

Olivia stilled and shot him a flat look.

"If I was channeling Charlie I'd be a drooling mess on the floor. Though I'll admit, I did feel a little faint." She mumbled the last part to herself while rubbing her chin in thought. She glanced back at the door and then looked to Steve to find him watching her fondly.

"What?" She demanded.

"Nothing." He insisted his lips pressed down in a tight lipped smile, like he had a secret he did not wish to share with her. Olivia's eyes narrowed playfully, his twinkled charmingly.

It was honestly nothing, Steve was just caught staring and he didn't know how else to explain without sounding like a creep.

"Let's eat, that pizza smells good." Steve announced determined to change the subject. He swiped the box out of her hands.

"Dominoes man, there is nothing else like it."

"What about Jim's?"

"Oh yeah...you have a great memory for a old guy."

Steve's victorious grin vanished and he dead panned at her.

"Hilarious."

He turned and headed to the kitchen counter. He had just placed the food on the counter when he heard Olivia groan miserably.

"Aw man." She whined staring down at her phone and then looked to him with eyes clouded in despair.

"My eyes are closed in this photo!"

* * *

Natasha was grinning wickedly as drove her car, speeding across the asphalt. Keeping her hands steadily on the steering wheel, she commanded the voice activated AI.

Under her instructions the program dialed the contacts she requested and put them all in a group conversation. The ringing tone echoed within the interior and then came to a abrupt stop.

"Code red, white and blue. The eagle is attempting to fly, I repeat the eagle is attempting to fly." She announced firmly.

 _ **"Oh my God it's really happening, everybody stay calm!"**_ Clint Barton shrieked in the intercom.

 _ **"Has the eagle spotted his prey?"**_ Tony demanded curtly.

"Affirmative, but he is reluctant to initiate due to his inexperience." Natasha smirked, amused by her own wording.

 _ **"This calls for drastic measures."**_ Ironman stated

 _ **"Avengers I believe we have a mission to complete."**_ He took a dramatic pause and added.

 _ **"Let's begin Operation Cupid."**_

 _ **"Does this mean I can use my Halloween costume?"**_ Barton asked, feeling hopeful. Natasha groaned and rolled her eyes.

 _ **"Yes. But avoid wearing the diaper."** _ Tony advised.

 _ **"Roger that."**_

 _ **"First things first, who is the lucky lady?"**_ Stark inquired practically a giddy mess.

"Her name is Olivia Thorne." Natasha answered swiftly.

There was a long, pensive pause from Tony's end and for a moment she thought the call had disconnected.

 _ **"Why do I know that name?"** _ He inquired.

 _ **"She is Miss Feiffer's friend Sir. From the brandy incident in twenty ten."**_ Jarvis cut in politely.

 _ **"Oh shit."**_ He cursed sharply.

* * *

Later that evening, despite the work they had done the whole day. Olivia and Steve didn't feel sleepy yet. To pass the time till they did, Olivia suggested people watching.

Steve liked the idea. He hadn't stepped out into the balcony in a while. To make the evening more enjoyable, he made two mugs of hot chocolate. He was abashed by how truly impressed Olivia was by his accomplishment.

She held the two mugs as he propped open the window frame and then exited. He quickly dusted off wicker bench for two and then hurried back to the window to assist her.

It was a cold October night. The chilly wind brushed past relentlessly, beckoning goose bumps across their skin. But eventually they grew accustomed to the cold, considering the hot ceramic between their hands and the warm liquid kept their temperatures regulated.

The night sky was especially dark and the imminent winter made the starts shine brighter every day. The balcony had a particularly great view of the Washington monument that had Olivia gazing out in awe. The bleach white building of the presidential house stood prominent and proud against its dark canvas. They could see the way the wind made the mysterious silhouettes of the tall trees sway.

Steve Rogers sat on the edge of the bench with his knees comfortably spaced out. He lazed in to the back rest and stared out, not particularly looking at anything and simply enjoying the peace.

Olivia Thorne was curled up cozily. Her legs were pulled in on to the seat and crossed in a meditative position. The mug was situated in the empty space between her thighs and ankles, held in place by her dainty hands. She seemed almost restless, her amber eyes darting about, skittishly searching for something to observe.

Steve would send her subtle glances of amusement.

"Now that guy is up to something suspicious." She announced her keen gaze focused on someone.

He followed the direction she looked to and his eyes locked on a man. At least he guessed it was a man judging from his broad shoulders. His hair (if he had any) was hidden under a black hood. The only thing Steve could see was the whiteness of his trainers and laces.

"How can you tell?" He asked glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"I have a feeling." She murmured covertly, leaning towards to his side while pointing to the man "Look see he has something suspicious hidden under his coat and he is looking around to make sure no one is around so he can do his suspicious deed."

Steve didn't know what was more laughable. The strangers attempt at hiding a brown paper back under his sweater, giving him the appearance of a large belly. Or Olivia's over use of the word 'suspicious'.

"Where you going suspicious guy?" she questioned expecting no real response from the man who was hurrying off, twenty feet away.

"I feel like this guy should have his own theme song." She added. Steve snorted and then they continued to observe. Steve couldn't help but feel a prickle of anxiousness. What if the man actually was up to something?

"It looks like he is feeding a puppy." Olivia declared excitedly, snapping him out of his thoughts. Sure enough the strange man was knelt down beside a small, stray dog. The animal didn't find the nameless man threatening and eagerly ate the treat while being petted.

"That is too cute." She mused, laughing to herself and leaning back into the seat.

"You go suspicious guy." She enthused and then brought the brim of the mug to her lips.

Steve smiled fondly and took a sip of his own drink.

They fell into a companionable silence, watching the man interact with the dog. A few minutes passed and the animal and man went off in separate directions. The streets were once again empty, except for the occasional blaring lights of a passing car.

"This is a neat spot, I haven't sat on my balcony in a while." She stated, breaking the stillness.

"How come?" Steve inquired.

"I've been avoiding being in my thoughts for too long lately. So I've been keeping my mind busy."

He nodded agreeably.

"Idle mind is the devil's playground so you are doing the wise thing."

"What about you?" She countered turning her profile to him.

"I am not a stranger to the devil's playground." Steve smiled haplessly, staring down into his cup "It's just, keeping busy is a little hard when you don't really know anyone here. Books have helped but sometimes it gets a little repetitive."

"Steve..." She called softly sending a rush of longing through him "I didn't know it was this hard for you."

"It's not really, I can manage." He insisted a little too quickly "It was silly for me to make it sound like I was completely alone, I am not. I mean I have you, and Sam. I went for drinks with Kevin and Natasha once."

He didn't want to seem like his was whining.

"No I get it you don't need to rationalize your emotions Steve." Olivia stated immediately reassuring him with that sweet smile of hers.

"I thought I was the introverted one." She added jokingly.

Steve grinned and shrugged.

"I think you know how to balance the two well." He averted his attention to the sky. "I'm in my head a lot."

"Well then I fooled you." She said, grabbing his attention.

"I am more scared than you think." She admitted softly and avoiding his gaze.

Steve stilled for a moment, carefully studying her reactions.

"What are you scared of?" He asked carefully.

"It's nothing." She laughed dismissively. Steve frowned and reached out, gently placing his fingers on her wrist. She tensed under his touch and her eyes snapped to him.

"Tell me." He spoke in a kind insistence "Please."

Her eyes were quivering in uncertainty and Steve worried that he had asked too much.

"It's, it's not the being alone part I mean yeah I can manage around that too. But it's the being left alone." She responded in a quick rush of words that took an abrupt stop. She gasped out a nervous laugh and palmed her throat consciously.

Her words hit deep. He was all too familiar and empathetic to what she had described.

"I don't know if I made any sense." She confessed reluctantly.

"No you did, it makes perfect sense." He smiled in assurance.

She returned his smile shyly and lowered her hand back to her mug and slanted him a coy look.

"I didn't want to say it because you pretty much covered the basis of that." She acknowledged softly, earning a smile from him. Steve was consistently amazed by her compassion.

"Yeah but it's nice to know I am not the only one who fears that and I think I'm the one who had done the leaving." He declared. Steve paused, lost in his thoughts. There was more he wanted to say and normally he wouldn't.

He had created a shell around himself. When it came to deep thoughts he had usually relied on Bucky and then there was Peggy. But when he woke up in the twenty first century he had no one he could relate to, and in return no one related to him. He didn't blame them, it was hard for them to see him as anything but the Nations Hero. It was flattering sure, but it was also lonely.

Olivia on the other hand. Their experiences were different but...

Steve looked to her. Her shinning honey brown eyes were watching him patiently, ready to hear all he had to say. They sight of them made him ache.

She made him want to open up and he didn't want imagine a future with her by being letting his insecurities cage him.

"The fella's took me around town once. Tony wanted to teach me about the wonders that is this century and at one point someone had said this is a great chance for me." He shyly averted his cobalt gaze to his mug.

"To start a new, fresh plate, leave everything behind so to speak." He repeated with a crooked, sad smile.

Olivia felt her heart clench at the sight of it, saddened by the sight of his smile slipping away.

"But all I really wanted in that moment, after the war and being away from home for so long. I just wanted to be in a familiar place. Thinking that made me feel ungrateful, I mean I am alive and that's a miracle on its own." He continued on "I was in such a hurry to get out of Brooklyn, I falsified papers to get into the war and now there is no way of ever going back. Maybe I deserved it."

"Like what is the point of living if the people you want to share that life with isn't around?"

Steve froze not expecting the statement to slip from her lips. Seeing the stunned recognition in his eyes, Olivia smiled knowingly. Her stare lowered and she thumbed the brim of her mug. Steve studied her very carefully, it was hard to read her thoughts behind her stoic expression.

"I had deliberated that question a lot after she died. It came up again when I was rescuing Anakit."

His eyes widened in alarm.

"You mean, you were actually going to-"

"Nah." She quickly cut in with a dismissive laugh.

Steve sighed in relief.

"Well..."

He tensed once more.

"It was a thought but with my fear of heights I doubt I would have actually made that jump." She confessed.

"But you've considered other ways to?" He countered.

"Dark times Steve, they bring up dark thoughts." He was irked by how calmly she had said such a heartbreaking thing. The thought of Olivia Thorne, bright and happy as she usually was had actually contemplated suicide.

It made him miserable.

But at the same time he was shocked to find he was surprised by this mysterious side to her. He knew all too well that she hide more than she exposed. He didn't want to judge her, after all she was confiding in him the same as he was with her. He couldn't help but be worried though.

"It's not like I was reading books and finding elaborate ways to, it's just the whole. The pain wouldn't be so bad if I no longer had to feel." She insisted seeing the troubled look in his eyes.

"But that's all they are, thoughts." He protested with his big, blue eyes widening. Fearful of the jaded shadow that was slowly rising in her beautiful eyes.

"You have to chose how much you let the problem effect you." He added hastily.

"I think you just found the answer to your own problem."

Steve stilled, stunned. She gazed back a smile curving up her fine mouth.

He was marveled, by the glimmering pride in her eyes and it was all with regard to him. Steve knew in that moment, Olivia Thorne possessed more earthly wisdom than he couldn't have imagined. The lack of shared experiences didn't matter to him anymore. Not when she knew exactly knew what and when to advice him without really advising him at all.

He was half in love with her already.

"By the way, this chocolate milk is amazaaaaing." She praised ardently.

"I think I'll call you Captain Dairy from now on."

Steve was jarred out of his daze and rolled his eyes, groaning in feigned despair.

"Please don't call me that." He begged, wincing at the title.

"Well I can't call you Captain Chocolate, you are as white as a snow flake."

"Why do you have to call me Captain anything?" He demanded smiling.

"This is revenge for teasing me about that narrating thing." She countered haughtily.

"You are not going to stop doing that on my account are you?" He pouted. He really hoped not. Despite his teasing it was his favorite strange phrase in her repertoire of phrases.

"Maybe." She murmured with a deliberating tilt of her head "She said at an attempt to intentionally manipulate Captain Dairy's emotions and send him on a guilt trip."

Steve chuckled as she tried to seem aloof.


	13. Broken

**_KristyBauer: xD I want Steve and Natasha to hook up too . Dont tell Olivia. Thanks for all the comments :D I am glad you enjoyed Natasha so much ^^ writing her was fun!_**

 ** _Awesomesaurus: Heheheh...It will be soon I promise. BUT DONT BE DETERRED BY THIS CHAPTER!_**

 ** _Amalieaunstrup: And you are only telling me this now?! Why did I not get pages and pages and emails of you gushing about Matt Murdock and his fine behind? (and other things of course) ? HM? ?ANSWERS WOMAN!_**

 ** _Deathb4beauty: Aww you are too sweet, please tell more people by all means xD. Thanks for giving my story a chance and I am happy you are enjoying it ^^._**

 ** _Jo: . They might they might not...Thanks for constantly reviewing you are too sweet._**

 ** _Uchiha-Arandel: I dont know if you reached this chapter yet but thank you! :D_**

 ** _Allison: Yesh that is what I am dooooing :3 thanks!_**

 _ **SO just a quick note guys. I said they will be getting together (obviously considering is a stevexoc fanfic) BUT they do have issues to work out (Olivia mainly) with that said. On with the story! :D (please dont hate me)**_

 _ **PS there is a Tropic Thunder reference in here, fifty points for the one that points it out (I am looking at you my little danish hobbit)**_

 _ **xx**_

 _ **SSC**_

* * *

Steve tapped his foot impatiently within the Triskelion elevator. The lift seemed to be travelling remarkably slow, but then again he was in a rush.

The AI announced the floor and Steve dashed out of the steel confinement. He hurried down the long, carpeted hallways. He passed several agents who stepped aside instinctively as he barreled through. He finally reached the destined door and barged in.

"I'm here, what's the emergency." He demanded, his blue eyes scanning the room.

Seated around the long, meeting table were the Avengers. With the absence of Thor, the rest were present. Natasha was lounging at the head chair with her legs stretched over the edge of the table with her ankles crossed. Tony was dressed in a dark blue suit and purple tie. He was pacing the length of the projector screen when Steve had stomped in.

"It's pretty bad." Tony announced gravely. The captain's body went rigid in panic. The summoning text was the usual Avengers Assemble but for Tony to be this serious, it must be something terrible.

"What is it?" Steve demanded, immediately shutting the door behind him.

"It's been seventy five years Cap. I think it's time." Stark stated, his voice low and severe.

"Time to what?" Steve asked, the tension in his mind and body rising by the second.

"Time that you asked a girl out!"

A sudden celebratory, melodic tune began to play from an unidentified location. The blank screen behind Stark, blared to life and a kaleidoscope of colours appeared upon it. In front of the array of colours, it was written in bold white text were the words.

 **Operation Cupid.**

The text danced about with hearts floating down from top of the screen.

"Luckily we already have the perfect candidate for you." Tony announced beaming brightly with a mike in his hand and his voice booming over the dull, chipper tune.

"So it's really just a matter of building up the confidence." He added with one his signature smirks.

"What is this?" Steve demanded his disgruntled stare fell to Hawkeye.

"Why is Barton wearing a diaper?" He insisted. Clint stood confidently in his usual battle suit with the addition of a bright, white nappy around his trim waist. Steve also noticed the attachment of a pair of white wings on the man's back and his arrows had heart shaped tips.

"A intervention of sorts." Barton stated, perfectly comfortable in his ridiculous attire.

Steve stared, stunned and unsure how to process the situation.

"How did you get Fury to agree to let you have the meeting room?" Steve managed to ask through his haze of shock.

"Actually we have Kevin to thank for that. Say hi Kevin." Tony waved at someone in the back. Steve careened around to find Agent Odell trying desperately to blend into the wall behind him.

"They black mailed me Cap I swear." He stuttered nervously with what seemed to be a packet of beef jerky in his hand. The Captain's eyes narrowed into blue slits.

"I am very disappointed in you Kevin."

The Agent sighed and lowered his head pitifully.

"Ease up Cap." Tony stated grabbing the Captain's attention once again. The genius was rubbing his scruff in thought, and then looked to the femme fatale seated at the meeting table.

"Hey Natasha put that on the list, first thing Cap needs to do is ease up."

"Defrost." She uttered the corner of her lips curled up in amusement. Steve shot her a flat look.

"Hilarious. Seriously fellas, this is just over the top." He exclaimed gesturing to the large screen behind Ironman and eyeing Barton worriedly.

"Actually it isn't. We are just trying to help you out Cap because Natasha told me you are having some doubts." Tony insisted surprisingly kind.

"Doubts?" Steve echoed in skepticism, shooting a glare at the spy.

"You are worried that she doesn't feel the same way. We are here to prove exactly why that isn't true."A new, deep yet meek voice announced forcing Steve to look to the far corner of the room. It was Doctor Bruce Banner, he was rubbing his hands in his usual nervous state and walked up to stand beside Tony. He had his signature crooked, bashful grin as all eyes watched him.

"You brought Banner?!"

Steve couldn't find words to express staggered his outrage.

"Well he is a scientist." Tony pointed out flatly. The captain's eyebrow began to twitch visibly.

"You brought a radioactive expert to help me with Olivia. What is wrong with you?"

"Oh that's a topic we can't cover right now Cap." Natasha pointed out frankly, sitting up on her chair and resting her arms on the surface of the table.

"It would take way too much time."

Tony frowned, he did not enjoy being on the receiving end of Natasha's many insightful quips.

"Anyway." He grumbled, averting the subject away from himself "We sent Natasha to gather some information on your looooove interest."

"What did you do?" Steve questioned looking to the red head.

"Nothing, we just had brunch." Despite the casual voice of her statement, the rest of the men found the words extremely stupefying. She was a little caught off guard by their stares and shrugged innocently.

"What? I know what that is." She defended, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back into her chair. They did not seem to believe her but they didn't dare defy her either.

Natasha smirked fondly and averted her attention to Steve. "I like her by the way."

Rogers found no relief in this.

Tony grinned and glanced over his shoulder and at the screen. He had a small silver clicker in his grip. He brought it up and pressed a button, prompting the slide show.

"Her interests are as follows." He began to say.

"I know what her inter-"

"Please, no talking during the presentation." He interrupted sternly, forcing Steve to fume silently. Tony smiled in triumph and pressed down on the clicker once more.

"As I was saying." He announced. Steve's lips parted in a rebuttal, but he swallowed his retort when a large picture of Olivia appeared on the screen. She was smiling brightly with her large frames resting on the bridge of her nose, and that mischievous twinkle in her honey brown eyes. The picture was taken from an upward angle and she was seated on her living room rug, assembling what looked to be a Lego house on the floor in front of her.

Steve knew it was an old picture considering her hair was longer. He guessed Tony found the image on her Facebook or this Tumblr she spoke of.

The picture shrank and was moved to the top left corner of the screen, then beside the image words began to appear in the form of a list.

"Subject is Olivia Thorne. No middle name which is weird but no judgment. In her spare time she likes to eat ice cream, spend time with her cat, binge watch TV shows and hang out with her friends. The rest of the stuff you probably already know about her. So from Natasha's Intel we compiled a list of attributes for her ideal man, by that I mean the kind of men she is attracted to. Based on her past experiences, celebrity crushes, etc."

"Shouldn't you be working on something more important, like Mark 576." Steve grumbled sardonically.

"Please this took me like five minutes." Stark stated smugly "Anyway we have come to the conclusion and after several girly talks Natasha had with Olivia, we have discovered her biggest man crush is Terry Crews."

"The Brooklyn nine nine guy? That dude is built." Clint whistled in approval.

"Yes but her interests go beyond the physical." Tony responded all knowingly "She said and I quote 'Oh my gosh I love that guy, I mean he is tall as heck and cuuuut. But he is super dorky though, I love big softie guys'."

Steve tired to not be steered away from his annoyance, even though Tony repeating Olivia's words in such dull tone was utterly amusing.

"Now who do we know that is also tall as heck, fairly cut -not as cut as me obviously-and super softie in reality. Like the softest of the softie's , King Softie."

"Get to the point Tony." Steve cut in briskly, his eyes squeeze shut in self loathing.

"Ta daaaa." Tony exclaimed in accordance to the slide show that presented an image of Steve Rogers himself. Steve hated that picture. It was one Clint had taken of him when he attempted to use the blender at Tony's place. Steve had forgotten the top half of the machine and the smoothie he tried to make had exploded all over him. He had stared helplessly as Clint took several pictures, one of which was presented on the wall in front of him, tauntingly.

"Well you are not of African descent but I know a few things about pigment alteration." Tony mumbled mainly to himself while rubbing his goatee.

"This is ridiculous. I have things to do."

"If it helps, she does yoga." Tony added just as Steve turned to retreat. He stopped at Stark's notification and slowly spun around to face him.

"How does that help?" Steve demanded incredulously.

"She is flexible Steve." Barton spoke grabbing his attention.

"You know... _flexible_." He added with a suggestive whisper.

Steve sighed in despair and ran a hand down his face and looked to the ceiling, praying for tornado to conjure and destroy everything. But at the same time Steve was trying not to think about what Barton had implied.

"How do you know she does Yoga?" Roger demanded crossly, his blue eyes widening at the obvious fact. Tony, Natasha and Barton exchanged guilty glances.

"Did you have her tailed?" He questioned vehemently.

"Sort of." Natasha mumbled.

"That is a invasion of her privacy, even if it was for me it is unethical and rude." Steve lectured. He was thoroughly annoyed. The idea of his friends spying on someone he cared about, while she was visiting him, did not sit well with the man.

"Well it's a good thing, we can confirm there is no other man in her life but you, Steve." Tony added cheekily, hoping to lighten the situation. "I mean yeah you had asked her but we were making this official for you."

"Alright stop." Steve ordered with a wide gesture of his arms.

"Hammer time?" Stark added comically. Rogers shot him a warning look and the genius immediately fell silent.

The Captain sighed and then pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to simmer his irritation and gather the strength to speak as calmly as possible.

"Listen fellas." Steve began to say, lowering his arm to his side. He allowed the tension in his shoulders to melt away and acknowledge things as it was. His friends were making an effort to help him.

"I know you all meant well but this isn't my idea of friends helping. So if you will excuse me, I have things to do." Steve was determined to walk away that time.

"We brought you up around her by the way." Tony spoke up again.

Rogers sighed and didn't bother to turn.

"What?" He asked exasperated by the continued delays to his work schedule.

"Brucey has this great little toy that measures people's heart rate and blood pressure from a few inches away. He initially had it for himself for obvious reasons." Stark explained.

That made Steve revolve around and focus his glare on the timid doctor.

"You used it on Olivia?" He demanded coldly. Banner grinned nervously.

"It's harmless but don't you want to know the results?" Tony asked.

Steve's mouth twisted angrily, ready to fire a repertoire of diatribes at the man, but then the screen lit up again.

 ** _"So Olivia how are things with you and Steve, you having fun?"_** It was Natasha's voice, a recording that played in the form of a thin, blue, wavy line, pulsing on the screen.

 ** _"The best, Steve is awesome and DC is so different to New York. I currently do not miss the big apple."_** Olivia's soft tone followed, he could practically picture her smiling face. In the background of the recording, Steve could hear the gentle thumping of her heart.

 _ **Ba dump.**_

 _ **Ba dump .**_

 _ **Ba dump.**_

 _ **"You are not looking forward to going back?"**_ Natasha had asked.

 _ **"Well I have to go back but yeah I guess I don't want to leave him, kinda wish I could take him back with me but obviously I can't do that."**_ Steve's heart was racing at her words. Olivia wanted to take him back with her? She missed him that much.

 _ **"What if you could?"**_ Romanoff asked kindly.

 _ **"What do you mean?"**_ Olivia inquired dubiously.

 _ **Badump Badump**_

 _ **"I mean what if you could take him back with you, what will you guys be doing anyway?"**_

Olivia laughed timidly. Steve imagined she had tucked a stray strand of her inky black hair, just behind those dainty ear lobes of hers.

 _ **"Just hanging out I guess like we usually do."**_ She answered fondly.

 ** _"Just hang out?"_**

 _ **"What are you insinuating?"**_ Her voice a little prim but polite.

 _ **"Just seems like you two have a lot of chemistry."** _ Natasha countered in the microphone. Steve glanced at the spy and she nodded affirming her words.

 _ **"Nah, Steve and I are just friends."** _ She insisted with that same nervous giggle, but even in that moment, Steve sensed that she was holding back her true feelings. After all, it was pretty hard to hear over how fast her heart was racing.

 _ **"So is your hair like naturally red?"**_ Olivia had asked wistfully. Steve's lips curled up in a smile at that, it was a typical adorable deflection of hers. Even Natasha was smirking, amused by the recollection.

"Quite the thumping heart eh Cap?" Tony teased winking at the veteran.

"Maybe she is just nervous." Steve attempted to defend, gingerly. His mind was taken over by thoughts of her. He didn't want to hope too much, confidence was always followed with some form of downfall. But everything seemed to point in contrary to his doubts.

"Yeah like you really believe that." Clint scoffed and then slanted him a enthusing smile "She likes ya Cap, don't think about the variables and just follow your heart. I mean the variables make it pretty obvious but I think we all know what you want to do."

"Also I would just like to add from personal experience, she has a very wicked tongue." Stark added coyly.

Everyone simultaneously grimaced at his statement.

"That sounded really sexual." Barton pointed out while tugging at the hem of his diaper. Rogers nodded while fixating a warning stare on the industrialist.

"I didn't mean it that way!" Stark defended with his arms up in surrender "We had this dispute a while back."

 _Dispute?_ Steve was no a stranger to this notion but he was however, surprised by the glimmer of guilt in the man's eyes.

 _What had Olivia said to him?_ He was eager to find out and he knew Stark would be biased. Well, probably more biased than Olivia.

* * *

Steve Roger's used his apartment key and unlocked the front door. He stepped into short foyer, hung his coat on the peg beside the wall and proceeded to enter the living room.

"Steve, welcome back!"

He grinned fondly at the happy greeting. He turned to find Olivia's head peeking out from behind the head of the second couch, facing the balcony windows. The couch was situated in front of his television. He had hardly had time to watch anything but it was nice to see it being used.

His heart warmed in delight, happy to enter his home and not be greeted by the usual lonely silence. There was a sweet, delicious scent in the air, mixed with warm bread and cinnamon.

"Hey what are you up to?" He responded smiling fondly. He placed his shield beside the door frame and made his way to her.

"Well I put those cinnamon rolls to bake so while waiting for that I am watching Brooklyn nine-nine."

 _Ah_ , he nodded in acknowledgment, _that explains the smell_.

He was abruptly alerted of something else she had mentioned. Brooklyn 99. His eyes widened in realization. That was the show Tony said Olivia's crush was on.

"Oh, is that a TV show?" He asked, coyly. Olivia nodded and averted her attention back to him, away from the screen.

"It's the best you don't watch Comedy Central?" She wondered, looking up at him from her comfortable position on the couch.

"No not really." He confessed, situating his hands on the head of the settee and leaning into his strapping arms.

"Well come join me Cap." She insisted, patting heavily on the empty space on her right.

"This show is the best."

Steve obliged and rounded the sofa and sat down. He relaxed into the plush leather and allowed his thoughts to wander while observing the motion pictures on the bright screen.

His mind was still on the intervention from the Avengers. He couldn't stop thinking about what he had heard and worried if he was assuming too much.

"You okay?" Olivia called snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked to find her watching him, her eyes shivering in concern.

"You seem a little dazed." She noted gently.

"I'm fine." He smiled reassuringly, cherished by her concern.

"Long meeting." He expressed.

"Ah yeah, hate those." She responded sympathetically "Kinda the reason why cooperate doesn't suit me. You should come to my office meetings, and by meetings I mean me, Anakit and a bowl of cereal."

Steve chuckled, humored by her story but he didn't dare question the validity. After all he had seen her talk to Anakit with his own two eyes.

"It's Terry!" Olivia abruptly exclaimed, startling him. She was leaned over her folded legs and staring wide eyed and heart struck at the screen. Steve followed her ogling stare to the television. He was surprised to see it was Terry Crews, the man Tony had showed him a picture of.

He was a little intimated by the man's size. He was hulking mass of muscle with a pearly, contagious grin.

"I love that guy!" She exclaimed excitedly like a adoring fan.

"He reminds me of you actually."

Steve stilled and the sudden anticipation made his heart thudded once again.

"Really?" He asked a little breathless, but she didn't seem to notice and continued to smile at the TV.

"Yeah, big hulking muscular dude but a true softie at heart."

In any other situation Steve would have taken that as a gentle compliment, a platonic one. But after his conversation and what Tony had brought to light, it no longer felt platonic at all. It was the assurance he needed, the validation that maybe, just maybe, there was a chance.

He took deep silent breaths, determined to find the serenity she had shaken out of him. It was exceedingly hard to when all he could think about was gathering her in his arms and kissing her senseless.

"Olivia." He called, his voice strained.

"Yeah?" She regarded him with her innocent gaze. He smiled lovingly.

"I am really glad you are here." He said meaningfully.

"Aw. I'm glad to be here too." She grinned and lightly smacked him on the arm.

"In fact I was just telling Natasha what a great time I was having."

"You went out with Natasha?" He inquired feeling deceitful for feigning ignorance.

"Yeah and look." Olivia picked up her phone from next to her thigh and tilted it towards him. She presented the screen and Steve saw that it was a picture of her and Natasha. They were seated at a wooden table with the clear, blue sky in their background. Olivia was grinning wide like a happy six year old and Natasha seemed cool with her black shades on and sipping on the straw of her of drink.

"Don't we look adorable?" She asked blissfully.

"Yeah, you do." Steve whispered, watching her secretly with a doting glimmer in his sea blue eyes.

There was a sharp _ding!_

He was taken aback by the sound and glanced over his shoulder, toward the kitchen.

"The rolls are ready, whoot whoot!"Olivia cheered and jumped to her feet and hurried to the pantry.

Steve watched her leave with a hopeful smile playing on his lips.

He was ready to tell her.

* * *

Steve was glad that he found the resolve to tell her, but in matters of the heart finding the courage wasn't everything, there was also the crucial matter of timing.

Even though they had spent that entire week together, there were distractions everywhere.

He knew he couldn't just blurt out the confession and scare the woman out of ever being his friend. He wanted to tell her frankly and he noted to himself not to be coy about. One main thing he learned about Olivia was that she didn't seem to understand subtlety at times. She appreciated honesty and that was the one thing Steve prided himself on.

Steve knew he had to tell her soon. It was Saturday again, a disheartening reminder that Olivia was leaving on Sunday. She had extended the day from Friday for him but it still didn't feel enough. If he could, he would keep her forever.

"Hey Steve." Olivia strolled over to the breakfast bar that morning. Steve was transporting the fried eggs from the pan onto individual plates.

"Yeah?" He acknowledged, not looking up as he slide the spatula under the egg whites.

Olivia took a seat on the stool facing him and placed the morning newspaper on the counter. She pointed to a large advert on the tabloid while leaning forward onto her arms.

"Did you know there is a Captain America exhibition down at the Smithsonian?" She asked as her gaze skimmed over the Ad and then looked to him.

"Yeah I know." He murmured while placing the empty iron pan on the empty surface beside the dishes.

"I got the invitation for the opening last week." He added.

There was a lengthy silence from her end. Steve figured his answer was enough of an explanation, he didn't not expect to be wrong.

"Well?" She urged, dragging him out of his thoughts.

"Hm?" He regarded her with his sea-blue eyes.

"Why didn't you go?" She inquired with a fond smile.

"I don't know, it's not really my thing." He said with a hapless shrug "Besides Fury gave me a mission that day."

"Which you happily took I assume?"

Steve grinned and nodded.

"Gave the illusion of me being busy saving the world."

He busied his hands by pulling out two knives and forks from the drawer under the counter. He handed Olivia hers and then carried his around the bend, to his seat.

He climbed onto the stool with ease and turned to face her. Olivia's profile was directed towards him, while she leaned the upper half of her body against the edge of the counter. She had her left elbow posed on the marble surface while munching on a slice of toast.

"I get it I mean this is not your type of thing but..." She paused and chewed pensively before adding.

"Why don't we?"

Steve was a little taken aback by her suggestion. He looked to her and was snagged under the glimmering playfulness in her honey orbs.

"I'll get recognized." He reasoned hesitantly.

"Not if you wear a disguise." She noted factually "I mean you look like any other dude that frequents the gym when you wear that cap and coat."

"I am a little curious about it." He said after a moment of deliberation.

"Me too." She enthused encouragingly.

"Come on, it might be fun?"

"Yeah." He nodded began to increase in confidence.

"Alright." He agreed giving him a shy smile.

"Yay." She cheered and then focused her attention on the food.

Steve watched her from the corner of his eyes attentive to her ways. It wasn't that her eating habits grabbed his attention, though he had to admit they were not as civilized as the girls he was used to in the 40's. Olivia was hunched over her plate. When it came to eggs and toast she barely used her cutlery and instead choose to rely on the slices of toast.

It wasn't very lady like and he doubted she attended any finishing school, but it wasn't like her manners appalled him. She was neat where it was needed and he couldn't help but find it a little charming. After all it just made it clearer that she was comfortable around him.

However, he was watching her because he couldn't help but be a little excited to go. He avoided the Smithsonian before because he didn't want to be made a public spectacle, but he was always curious about the display. He was glad he didn't have to brave through it alone.

* * *

"This place is huge." Olivia cried in awe, observing the vintage airplane models they had placed around the space. The pretty chiffon skirts of her white dress with red daises, swished around her calves.

"Tell me about it." He breathed in marveled agreement "I could walk this place for twenty years and still find new things."

Olivia concurred with a nod as they made their way towards the escalator. Steve buried his hands deep into the pockets of his navy blue vinyl coat. Once in a while he would adjust his cap while glancing around. Even though the place was filled with adoring fans wearing the t-shirt with his infamous shield, no one noticed him. Steve was relieved, he didn't want to face a mob, especially if it risked hurting Olivia.

He glanced at the female that stood beside him as the escalator steps ascended. She was observing everything around her with a child like fascination. Steve couldn't help but be a little dazed by how pretty she looked. Maybe it was just the dress. Steve had decided he liked her in dresses ever since she surprised him at his apartment.

They reached the entrance to the Captain America display. He as a little stunned when he was greeted by a large poster of him saluting to a far off distance. Olivia whistled in a low, teasing admiration that made him blush.

They wandered around the space, admiring the many artifacts that were posed around the hall. They were either shielded behind glass casings or on display with a generous amount of spot lighting. Steve was stunned by the memories that rushed through his mind. They were playing reels of him during battles, the clip played continuously in monochrome.

It all felt surreal and overwhelming.

"Hey, you okay?" Olivia's gentle voice brought him out of his daze.

He lowered his gaze from the poster of the Howling Commandos and met her concerned gaze.

"Yeah just...it's like I time travelled." He murmured breathlessly.

"I just wasn't expecting it all to be so..."

"Familiar?" She added unsure. He smiled and nodded.

"That's the power of research and decoration for ya." She said cheerfully, bringing her hands up and creating a frame with her thumbs and index fingers "To give the whole nineteen forties experience."

"No kidding." He mused his eyes dancing.

Steve was distracted by a large mural of Hydra forces against him and his army. The painting was decorated with murky, grey skies that seemed to follow the Hydra forces. His suit was the only thing in bright colours, a symbol of hope standing gallantly and ready to fight. The painting made a shiver pass through him, it had a strange foreboding feeling to it, like the war against Hydra wasn't over.

"Who is that?" Olivia suddenly asked his attention immediately snapping to her. She was pointing to another mural, the one of the Howling Commandos. Steve was astounded to find she was gesturing to one of his best friend, Bucky Barnes.

"That's Bucky." He announced haplessly. The sadness he kept tucked away consumed his heart again and made the light in his eyes dim, just a little.

"That's him? You never told me he was a looker." She murmured eyeing him curiously.

"Love his eyes. He got that whole devilishly handsome thing going on eh?"

Weirdly enough Steve felt no jealously. Maybe it was the sense that Olivia was just admiring and complimenting someone dear to him.

She lowered her gaze to the small elevated panel in front of her. It was a monochrome clip of Bucky and Steve. It started off with them on the back of a truck analyzing a map and the next was of them together. They were standing side by side. Steve was grinning wide and proud and Bucky was laughing uncontrollably.

Olivia's face softened, her expression sobering. This was his best friend. The man that Steve spoke so grandly of, the man that she reminded him of. She was a fascinated to know about the man but at the same time, knowing she would never get to meet him made her feel hapless. More than that, her heart went out to Steve.

She was proud of him. He braved forward and chose to come to the Smithsonian. She hoped that someday, she could find the same courage. After all Norah's door was yet to be opened.

"He usually had that effect on people, he was the lady's man." He mused with a fond memory. All the girls wanted Bucky. He had this certain dark charm that women were attracted to.

Olivia smiled impishly at his words and looked to him over her shoulder.

"That's hard to believe, considering you are Captain Heartthrob." She noted teasingly. Steve laughed abashedly while slowly shaking his head.

"That's now." He pointed to the glass display behind him "That's then."

Her focus snapped to the direction he gestured to. Her eyes widened in wonder as she stared upon the scrawny post version of Steve Rogers.

"That's you?" She demanded, astounded. Steve nodded his lips pressed down to a thin line. He waited with his heart in his eyes, expecting what he always expected in his former form. Ridicule, rejection, criticism. He knew Olivia (as gentle as she was) was not capable of saying nasty things, but old habits die hard.

"Oh my gosh." She squealed stepping away from him and approaching the picture.

"You looked so cute that helmet is so big on you—that's just adorable." She was murmuring to herself.

The sensor activated guide was brought to life when she had appeared.

 ** _...Denied enlistment due to poor health, Steve Rogers..._**

Steve approached slowly, uncertain if what he heard was real. She was admiring him, like one would admire a cherubic faced ten year old. He was a little embarrassed, after all he was a grown man at the time.

"Adorable. I'll take it." He chuckled while palming the back of his neck. She glanced at him.

"It's much better than puny ass runt."

Olivia gasped out a laugh and grinned sweetly up at him and then looked to the black and white photo again. How such things were possible she never knew but she was glad. The whole museum in itself brought her new insight to what Steve had gone through to become the war hero that he is and the people he had lost.

"Oh my." Olivia whispered in awe. Steve looked to who she was admiring and was a little taken back by the image.

It was Peggy Carter.

It was a profile of her beautiful face, staring off into a distant future with the glimmer of pride in her dark eyes. The monochromatic image left little imagination for the colours, but Steve knew she was wearing her usual red lip.

"Who is that gorgeous lady?" Olivia asked, intrigued by the first woman she saw in the presentation.

"Peggy, she was my..." He paused struggling to find words while gazing upon her pretty face.

"We had a date." He forced out looking to Olivia.

"I was going to take her dancing."

She smiled gently, but there was a rising sadness in her eyes. She lowered her gaze pensively, her lips pressed down in a thin line.

"When I miss my friends they are usually a phone call or a short drive away, but I can't imagine what you must be feeling." She murmured in despair.

Steve smiled crookedly and shook his head in a gentle dismissal of the air of gloom.

"It's not so bad anymore, I have you to thank for most of it." He insisted kingly, looking to her.

She gazed at him with those great, enchanting, brown eyes.

"Still, it makes one think doesn't it?" She said "How much we take for granted."

She had a point.

Steve remembered he had taken a few things for granted. But in the heat of war it was dangerous to think about what one could lose when winning was the only option between death and life.

His glimmering gaze moved to across the many displayed photos. The one of Bucky, to the Howling Commandos and then back again to Peggy.

"One of my biggest regrets was not telling the people I cared about how I felt." He confessed somberly. He averted his attention to Olivia again, she was watching him attentively.

"But I like to think I've been blessed with a second chance." He added the hope he felt echoed in his deep voice.

She smiled in that sweet way that deepened the laugh lines around her mouth and reached her glistening honey orbs.

"What are you going to do with it?" She asked curiously.

He met her stare bravely.

"Make the most of it." He said.

It was more than just the confidence in his voice that stole her breath away. It was the fierce determination in his shinning eyes, paired with an intense adoration she had turned away from many times. But this time, she couldn't avert her gaze.

His stunning, ocean blue eyes moved down her face and to her lips. Olivia saw this and swallowed hard, she could neither move nor speak. She was suddenly aware of how close he was and how hard her heart was thundering against her chest.

Steve felt it, the air thickening in anticipation as his blood raced. This was the timing he needed and he half expected her to turn away, but she didn't. She simply stared with those beautiful eyes of hers that made him weak.

He felt himself being pulled in by a relentless, magnetic attraction. From beneath his long lashes he sent her a swift wary glance. His eyes seemed to silently beckon her to stop his advances, but she did no such thing.

He braved through his trembling anxiety and claimed her lips.

Lightening. He could find no other words to describe except as a bolt of energy that started from her lips and jolted him in the heart, and then spread under his skin like a million stars. The sparks he had felt when their skin merely brushed had returned in tenfold. He was both terrified and thrilled.

After a stunned moment, he felt her kissing him back. His tense shoulders relaxed in relief and he grew a little bolder.

Steve gathered her face in his hands and pulled her closer, finding strength when he held her.

The kiss deepened. The lavender scent of her made him dizzy in the best possible way and he didn't want to stop. He raked his fingers into her short, wavy hair as her hands climbed up his chest and gripped the lapels of his jacket, clinging tightly.

It felt right, like they were meant to be there, and for a few seconds, time rode the back of a snails shell.

The drugging kiss came to a sudden halt when Steve felt a sharp tug at the right leg of his trousers.

"Excuse me." He heard a meek, girly voice ask.

He tore his lips from hers. Dazed and disoriented he craned around and searched for the face the voice belonged to. His gaze fell to the figure closer to the floor. It was a little girl. She seemed around six years old with dark brown hair that reached her jaw line in a straight, bowl shaped cut. She had a pair of large emerald eyes that gazed innocently up at him. She was shifting nervously in her blue sandal-ed feet, the skirts of her pretty white dress reached her round knees.

"Are you Captain Steve Rogwers?" She asked in that cute voice.

Steve sighed, he did not want to stop kissing Olivia but at the same time he didn't want to be rude to the child.

He cast a glance at Olivia, he still had her face in his hands. She was even more beautiful with her flushed cheeks and bee kissed lips. However her dazed stare was on the little girl standing behind his broad body. She was blinking rapidly from underneath her glasses. Feeling his stare, she looked to him, wide eyed and in disbelief.

He grinned, blushing scarlet and slowly released her. He mumbled an 'excuse me' under his breath and turned his profile to the child.

The little girl had a paper in her hand and she was hugging it to her chest as if trying to hide away whatever as on the other side. Steve glanced ahead to find two adults lingering in the background. He sighed in relief, the child was supervised. He sent a friendly wave to acknowledge them and they nodded back and respectfully didn't approach.

He averted his attention to the child once more and bent down to the floor.

"Yes I am." He answered her previous question with a gentle smile.

"But you can't tell anyone. I am on a special secret mission." He murmured the last part surreptitiously while glancing around for dramatic effect. The child was alerted by this and immediately straightened her posture and then looked around warily.

"Oh okay." Her head bobbed in understanding, then she shyly gestured the A4 sheet of paper to him.

"But can you sign this please?" She asked in that same adorable voice.

"Sure thing." He said and accepted the paper and the red pastel she handed him. He laid out the paper on his lap and observed just what she was hiding. It was a drawing of his shield. The star was a little misshapen and the circle was clearly traced using the ring of a cup. But the colouring was fairly neat, except for a few wiggly lines over the edges. He grinned and then posed the tip of the crayon on the bottom corner of the page.

"What's your name?" He asked politely.

"Katie." She mumbled.

"This is a nice drawing Katie, did you do it?" He wondered conversationally while writing a little note for her.

"Yesh." She said proudly while bashfully wringing the skirts of her dress

"With my crayons."

"Oh, what kind of crayons?" He inquired sending her a glance.

"Just crayons, they come in this- this box it has the sun on it and a little girl dancing."

"Oh I should go buy myself some." He mused earning a giggle from her. He ended the note with a signature and then carefully returned the paper and crayon to her.

"Here you go Katie."

"Thank you." She accepted the autograph with petite, dainty hands.

He watched as she inspected the note with large absorbing eyes. She nodded to herself approving his work and Steve couldn't help but crack a smile at her adorable ways.

"Bye Cap- I mean Mister Rogwers." She quickly corrected apologetically and glanced around to make sure his "cover" wasn't blown.

"Bye." He said with a short wave and watched her hurry off to her parents.

The moment the child was out of his sight was when he started to see the rest of the crowd eyeing him curiously. He wasn't recognized yet, but he knew was about to.

He cautiously rose up to his long legs and then turned to face Olivia.

"We better dash before word gets out."

"Huh?" She drawled snapping out of her thoughts. Steve was not expecting the tear brimmed state of her eyes. But she blinked, willing away the brief moment of despair in her eyes and nodded frantically.

"Yeah, sure." She murmured faintly and lowered her gaze, refusing to meet his stare.

* * *

Steve began to panic. He prayed to God he hadn't just messed things up.

They finally returned to his apartment and the silence was deafening.

She hadn't spoken to him the entire way home. Steve didn't feel encouraged to make conversation because of her unapproachable body language. Her shoulders were tense, she had her eyes fixated on the ground and her eyebrows were furrowed broodingly.

She was distant, a side he had never seen, not in actions anyway.

He had opened the door for her. She mumbled a meek 'thanks' under her breath and stepped in. He followed in hesitantly, his fair brows creased in concern.

He shut the door behind him and held the handle contemplatively. He felt stupid. He shouldn't have kissed her so suddenly, right? Is that what is causing her to be so distressed? Was it really just one sided? Had he imagined the whole thing?

He had to ask, despite sensing the answer, he had to know.

"Olli?" He called cautiously, releasing the door knob.

"Yeah?" She answered, slowly spinning around to face him. She was looking at him but not in his eyes, like she was afraid to.

"You've been very quiet and it's not the good kind. I am getting a vibe." He voiced softly, his blue eyes large and shining in a youthful vulnerability.

Olivia stared and then suddenly took a deep sharp breath. The straying control she had over her stoic features crumbled and her pretty face scrunched up in pained sadness. Steve was shocked into action, his heart began to thunder in his chest, not expecting her desolate reaction. His stomach turned to knots.

"Steve I-"There was a catch in her words, she lowered her chin and stared at her hands.

Concern flooded his body and he was willed into action. He immediately stepped to her, but then slowed his pace to not frighten her.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked gently, resisting the urge to reach out to her.

She was rubbing the heel of her thumb into her left palm, her hands were trembling and Steve felt helpless. She took another deep ragged breath and then finally raised her gaze.

He was startled to find the beginning of tears lining her eyes, threatening to spill.

"I am not held together, I am very broken." She said through tremulous lips "I am so broken that sometimes I have trouble sleeping at night because I am too busy crying. I get hit with random waves of depression and I stress about these waves and that gets me even more depressed."

His heart clenched tightly in his chest. The chiseled angles of his face taut with sorrow.

"Y-you don't want to be with someone like me." She sobbed, averting her tear brimmed gaze.

"Yes I do." He said with conviction, gathering her hands in his.

She gasped out a laugh, a poignant attempt to stop her tears.

"No you think you do because I look held together, but I am not." A shuddering sigh escaped her lips.

"I'm not." She repeated firmly to herself while shaking her head.

"No one is Olivia." He whispered lovingly.

She looked into his eyes and winced at the adoration she saw in them. He watched her, so willing to be struck down but determined to help her, to be with her. Olivia felt breathless by the affection and felt inadequate. Like he deserved more, someone stronger.

She swallowed hard, the lump in her throat heavy and painful as she prepared herself to utter the words she had to but didn't want to.

"I'm—I'm not ready Steve. I'm sorry." She choked out with stark grief in her eyes.

"I am so sorry."

Steve felt his heart crumble, it was agonizing and demeaning. Yet he couldn't find himself to care about his own turbulent emotions, all he wanted to do was gather her into his arms and quiet her heartache. The last thing he wanted was for her to be guilty about being honest in her fears.

"No please don't be sorry, I understand." He too wanted to weep, but he held back his sorrow behind a gentle smile "I am sorry I shouldn't have kissed you like that, it wasn't gentleman of me."

"No no don't say that." She sniffled "It's not like I didn't lean in, I did kiss back."

Steve felt a flicker of hope again. She wasn't lying, she did kiss back. What he felt was real and he knew he couldn't just forget about it so easily even though that seemed like the simplest solution.

"That little girl K-Katie?" She looked to him for clarification. Steve nodded, listening intently.

"It was chilling how much she reminded me of Norah for a moment and it hit me how scared I am of letting people in only to lose them." Steve identified greatly with her in that moment and could only empathize, understanding completely why she was so terrified.

"I-I don't think I can give you what you need." She mumbled, her voice strained and dry.

"I understand." He whispered. She looked to him and held his stare through a blur of tears. He couldn't hold back his instincts to hold her. He gently gathered her into his arms like she was made of the most delicate crystal.

She tensed in his hold, her breathing hitched.

He placed his hand tenderly on the back of her head and used the other to sooth the tension in her back.

"Don't cry Olli it's alright." He breathed his hold on her grew tighter. She melted into his embrace but she was too afraid to return it, she didn't want to seem misleading. His kindness made the tears run faster and what he set out to stop was her undoing.

Steve smiled despite his own sadness and kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay." He breathed.

He wanted to feel hurt, to feel humiliated. But the situation didn't feel as such. Instead he felt like he understood her just a little better now. Hope was a powerful thing but more than that, so was honesty. She was honest with him. He knew it was hard for her to confront her feelings, let alone admit them but she did and he was grateful.

He just hoped that she will realize she didn't have to be alone with them.

* * *

 _ **I know I know WHAT HAVE I DONE?! But every love story has its hurdles right?It will get better I PROMISE! but the next chapter is a bit of a heart breaker. I am going to touch on Olivia's past and her time with Norah so...just a warning :D**_

 _ **xx?**_


	14. Chances

_**CatSamWays: Yay knew reader ^^ Aw thanks, I hope you like this chapter too :D.**_

 _ **Amalieaunstrup: Me too, I hope that maybe one day Jeremy Renner will see this and chose to wear a diaper in my honor. If Broken didn't make you cry, then this might :/... ^^"**_

 _ **Allison: Aw thanks ^^ Well all I can say is you are going to love this chapter ;). No babe, you are fantastic.**_

 _ **Jo: LOL Tony & CO. That should be a thing, like a band or something. Aw thank you so much, you are brilliant for the & Co comment, that is priceless xD. I hope you like this chapter ;). **_

_**Kristybauer7: Man, I feared I made you have a mental break down or something, you sounded really stressed on that last comment. I am sorry ( but not really sorry muwahahahaha) By bake do you mean Mary Jane? (LOL JK...) I did used to, a lot during college but too busy to do that now so I like it when my characters bake :D. What about you? BTW this chapter might make you want to hug Olivia. A LOT . juss saying.**_

 _ **Deathb4beauty: Sorrrrryyy :(**_

 _ **debatable-cerealkiller: First of all, why would you kill cereals? Second of all, OMG New reader yaaaay. My Stiles story got you here? Neat! ^^ I am particularly fond of that one. I hope you like this chapter :D.**_

 _ **Thanks for all the reviews guys! I am both apologetic and victorious over the chapter. Sorry and Muwahahahahaha.**_

 _ **xx**_

 _ **SSC**_

* * *

Steve was invited to out to have a drink with Kevin and Natasha. It was a long mission, they felt like they needed a drink. Steve was up for it, any excuse not to sit at home alone.

Thinking about her and how they haven't talked in a week.

Not even a phone call.

He didn't blame her. Steve understood in a way that she was allowing him some space, but he wondered who needed the time apart more. He missed her, a lot. But every time he picked up the phone to call he couldn't bring himself to.

He hated that he was acting like such a coward. It wasn't like she rejected him bluntly. He honestly didn't know what to categorize the incident as. He continued to ponder the meaning of it all. He was back to being unsure of how she really felt about him.

He dwelled on his turmoil emotions and endless questions as he sat at the bar. Natasha had headed off in search of the ladies room, leaving Kevin and him behind.

The joint was relatively packed. Most were people from their own building, enjoying a few drinks with friends at Happy Hour. The booths were taken over by white collars, shunning Steve and his friends to the bar counter. He didn't mind, he preferred the solitary and didn't think of himself as much company that night.

"Hey Cap what's up?" Kevin appeared, patting him heartily on the back to gain his attention.

Steve had been staring idly at his glass of whiskey, watching the amber colours in vague interest. He glanced at his friend and smiled before leaning back on his stool.

"Nothing Kevin, just thinking." He confessed, but his hapless smile was far from convincing.

"I haven't seen you this blue since you wore your stealth suit." Kevin commented light heartedly and took a seat on the free stool by the Captain. He then crossed his arms over the wooden surface and leaned onto his elbows.

"Guess Olivia left huh?" He assumed while observing Steve's somber expression.

"Yeah... she did." He said and then took a sip of his drink. The ocher liquid burned down his throat but he hardly felt the sharp kick. His apartment still smelt like cinnamon rolls. He would stare at the blue wall sometimes, lost in its Copen shade. The pillows, even after he had washed the covers, they still carried a faint scent of lavender. His insides clenched in longing in remembrance of the soft toy Alfie, he had taken the elephant off the couch and into his bedroom.

"I'm also guessing there is more to it than that." Kevin noted, Steve nodded begrudgingly

"You told her didn't you?" The agent sighed "She didn't feel the same way?"

"No it-it wasn't that." Rogers quickly corrected "She said she wasn't ready."

He lowered his gaze to the sloshing ocher liquid for a moment.

"I think I scared her." He murmured anxiously.

"I don't think you scared her Cap." Kevin stated candidly "She must have scared herself. When you go on for a long time from feeling too much, to feeling nothing and then too much all at once, its overwhelming."

Steve was surprised by his insightful words and wondered if the man knew about Olli's niece. He looked to Kevin to find him staring at the bar counter. His dark features angled and brooding.

"She needs you more than you think, just give her time and whatever you do, don't let her think you've given up on her."

"What do you mean?" Rogers inquired, eager to understand. Kevin turned his profile to him and smiled kindly.

"She was your friend first, right?" He asked. Steve nodded frantically.

"Then you should make sure she knows that even though she didn't return your feelings yet, she hasn't lost you as a friend. Cause it doesn't matter how much you tell her you like her if you can't stick around to prove it."

Kevin's shockingly wise words were a heavy revelation to the ninety five year old war hero. The man was right. Steve had to prove himself.

* * *

 _"Olli. What's wrong?"_

 _Olivia turned away from the view of the city, outside of the Children's Hospital. She focused her attention on her seven year old niece, Norah._

 _Norah was sitting up on her bed, dressed in the paper dress with little green dinosaurs all over it. The nurse had brought a normal pink one with yellow crowns but Norah demanded to have the dinosaurs. She had stated quite frankly that it was unfair that only the boys got to wear them._

 _Olivia smiled fondly at the thought. The little girl had such life, such fire in her. It pained her to think of ways to explain to her what she found out._

 _Norah had her wide, blue eyes focused on her aunt. Her eyes seemed impossibly bright against her shoulder length, wavy black hair._

 _"I was just talking to the doctor." Olivia answered while approaching her niece._

 _"She said there is something wrong with me, didn't she?" The young girl asked. Her nervousness clear as she watched her aunt from beneath her fringe._

 _Olivia took a seat on the chair beside her bed and then leaned her upper body onto the edge of the mattress. She began to play with the bed sheet while trying to figure out how to word the news to her niece._

 _"The stomach aches you have been having are a lot more complicated than we thought." Olivia voiced unable to meet the child's stare._

 _"Is this because I ate too many gummy bears at Julie's? "_

 _Olivia's gaze immediately snapped to her niece at the sound of her contrite, almost in tears, guilty tone._

 _Norah's eyes were brimmed with tears, repentant and fearful, like she had done something terrible. Olivia's heart went out to the child and she reached out and gently grasped her tiny hands in hers._

 _"No honey you didn't do anything wrong. it's just." She whispered lovingly. Norah sniffled and didn't seem convinced. Olivia smiled hoping to assure the young girl, when she was struggling to find ways to explain the situation to the adolescent._

 _"You know how certain times in the year I start sneezing and I can't stop?"_

 _"Yeah?" Norah responded anxiously._

 _"Well it's like that sweetie, it's not something I did it's just how my body reacted, like there is something different in me." Olivia's smile wavered when she added._

 _"It's like that with you."_

 _Norah pondered this for a moment, unsure of what to say. Olivia waited in a patient attentiveness for the child to absorb her words._

 _"What is it called?" Norah inquired._

 _Olivia swallowed hard._

 _"Cancer." She said, reluctantly._

 _Norah stared, oblivious and uncomprehending of her sickness. Olivia hoped she had said the right thing, she had relied heavily on the doctor for coaching. She didn't want to hide anything from Norah, telling her she would be just fine was a lie. Her illness was serious (as the doctor had stressed) but Olivia did not want to deny the child hope._

 _"But sweetheart we are going to do our best okay?" She said grabbing the child's attention once again "I talked to the doctor about our options and I am going to apply for treatments, we are going to solve this alright?"_

 _"Okay." She responded dolefully while nodding._

 _"Is it going to hurt?" She asked while nervously biting the insides of her cheeks._

 _"Nothing you can't handle. It will be uncomfortable. The doctors will be taking you through things like chemo. It will make you very tired and you will be sick a lot of the time but it's just what happens when your body is fighting for you. Do you understand?"_

 _Norah nodded slowly and Olivia smiled, amazed by the young girls maturity. She patted her soft hands gently and placed a doting kiss to her forehead, against her downy hair._

 _"I'll be here every step of the way."Olivia vowed "You could say I am your second in command."_

 _There was a sudden spark of hope in the child's bright eyes, she raised her thin brows in alertness._

 _"Does that mean I am like Captain America?" She asked soft and hopeful._

 _"Heck yeah!" Olivia enthused earning a large toothy grin from the child. This spurred on the energetic aunt, she was happy she managed to make her niece smile again._

 _"We are going to kick this thing in the butt!"_

 _Norah giggled in that cute, innocent way she always did._

Even when Olivia woke up that morning, empty and alone, her giggle continued to echo in her troubled mind.

Olivia Thorne found herself once again, stuck in that same dark corner of her mind. She hoped that the moment she woke up the day would somehow, magically lift her spirits. But each morning began with the same emptiness and the day dragged on endlessly until it began again.

Olivia wanted to feel better, but she was struggling to find reasons, to find ways to cope.

She rolled over and hugged her plush pillow tightly to her chest. Her hair was tousled and her eyes were puffy. The crying had not helped her sinuous. Just when she thought she had made it through the day without suffering a mental breakdown, the thin strings of her sanity wearied away and she would stay up at night crying, until the fatigue lulled her to sleep.

Her bleary eyed gaze fell to her cell phone that rested face down on her bedside table. She reached out for it and swiped her thumb over the screen.

Multiple messages from Claire and Charlie.

None from him, not even a phone call.

Her eyes began to sting again. A shuddering breath left her lips as she tossed the phone onto the empty space on her mattress.

She knew it, she could practically taste the bitterness of it. Her friendship with Steve had undoubtedly ended. She wasn't surprised by this. Who would want to be with a miserable woman like me?

She didn't understand herself. She was the one who had said she wasn't ready yet why was she expecting him to call?

But it wasn't like she hadn't tried. She tried to call him but the fear stopped her, to the point where she couldn't even text him. It felt desperate, malicious even. She felt like if she did attempt to contact him that would send him mixed signals. She knew she had to leave things as they were. She needed to think.

But it's been four days...

She shook her head and determinedly wiped the water lines streaking down her face. She didn't want to dwell on her sadness anymore. It was the middle of the week and she had a lot of work to do. She couldn't have her job suffer too.

Chanting this repeatedly in her mind. Olivia jumped out of bed and marched to the bathroom, firm on starting her day.

* * *

Olivia sat on her couch staring at her TV. She had tried to work on a pending project but it was damn near impossible. Her mind was fixated on him and that amazing week off that ended in a heart breaking disaster.

She moved to the couch, hoping some day time television would help ease her mind a little, but she was hardly paying attention.

 _He likes me..._

Her pulse began to race.

 _We kissed..._

Her lips still tingled at the memory, her heart clenched in a fierce burning intensity. She closed her eyes hoping to calmly usher the moment from her thoughts but it only made things worse.

She pictured the stark vulnerability in his gorgeous blue eyes. He was being honest, he had taken the leap and acknowledged the growing bond between them. A intimacy that she had convinced herself was only friendship.

He told her how he felt and-

 _All I had to say was, I'm sorry?!_

She hated herself for breaking his heart, she hated herself for being such a coward. Why couldn't she just-

 ** _Ding Dong!_**

Olivia didn't realize she was crying until the abrupt interruption made the sobs stop. She was startled by the intrusion. She wasn't expecting anyone and she didn't want to see people either.

She wiped her face into the palms of her hands and slowly got to her feet. Anakit appeared from some random direction and was spurred into action when she made her way to the door.

Anakit wailed relentlessly to gain the woman's attention but Olivia's focus was fixated on the door. Her heart was fluttering at a sudden thought.

 _Steve?_ She found herself hoping.

 _ **Bang bang!**_

"Olivia Thorne you better be in there!"

"Give her like a minute Claire."

Olivia sighed and shook her head in vague amusement. It was just her friends. As usual Claire was the obsessive worry wart and Charlie was trying to calm her down.

"The woman is going to give me a freaking aneurysm, not answering her phone and shit, who the hell-" Olivia swiftly opened the door and seized Claire's threats all together.

"Finally!" She cried turning away from scolding her boyfriend and averting her incensed stare to her best friend.

"You have-" Claire was once again brought to a halt when she saw Olivia's blood shot eyes and grim expression.

"Olli?" Charlie called in concern, the smile that formed on her lips was immediate.

Forced, but immediate.

"Hey." She murmured unable to mask the fatigue in her voice "You guys I wasn't trying to ignore you, I had my phone on silent while I was working, you didn't have to come all this way."

"Yeah we did." Claire stated factually, her pretty eyes were soft in deep worry "Sweetie what happened?"

"Nothing I am just having the allergies, really." Olivia insisted as Claire cupped her face delicately in her hands.

"I am an expert on allergy Olli and this is not her." Charlie avowed, his dark winged brows furrowed apprehensively. Olivia sighed and shook her head, lightly pushing away Claire's touch.

"I'm fine."

Her friends were hardly convinced and frowned fretfully at her.

"Let us in Olli, we can help." Claire pleaded softly.

"Don't shut us out." Charlie added from behind her. The two seemed like a pair of orphaned children begging for a home.

Even though Olivia was warmed by their concern for her, she couldn't help but find it a little irritating.

"I can't believe you two are double teaming me." She rolled her eyes and pushed the door further, opening her home to them.

"I knew you two getting together was going to come back and bite me in the ass." She grumbled under her breath and walked back towards her living room, with Charlie and Claire eagerly pursuing her.

"What happened?" Claire broke the silence as they entered the seating area "I thought you had a great time at Steve's at least you sounded like it."

Olivia mutely took a seat on her couch, falling back heavily into the comfortable leather.

"I did, Steve is wonderful." She said with a dreamy murmur to her words. The faint smile that curved at her lips disappeared at the remembrance of her need for solitude.

"But um, this thing happened." She confessed vaguely, while picking at the insides of her nails.

"What?" Charlie wondered while taking a seat on the edge of the coffee table, facing her.

"We kissed."

"WHAT?!"

"Guys." Olivia groaned tiredly even though her cheeks were a flame from the memory "Don't make a big deal out of it."

"Uh how can we not? Steve kissed you and you are only telling us this now?" Claire demanded, taking a seat on the table, beside her boyfriend.

Olivia was alarmingly silent and seemed immune to Claire's scandalized words and body language. Charlie reached out and lightly patted his friend on the arm, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Olli." He whispered "What's wrong?"

She bit her lip, that same ache in her chest returned and Steve's guileless gaze flashed in her mind again.

"I can't be with him." She gasped out.

"What do you mean? Do you not feel the same way?" Claire asked gently.

"It's not that." Olivia said with a wide shake of her head, her eyes glistening with tears "I finally got out of the depression, you guys remember what a mess I was. The silences, the spacing out, everything else. I am happy now."

Claire sighed, she would be lying if she said she wasn't a little disappointed to hear Olivia's reasons. However, she didn't want to push her friend. Olivia had after all come out of a very dark time, she has to decide the pace to move, not her friends. Claire knew she had to respect that.

Charlie on the other than, he knew Olivia well enough to see when she was kidding herself.

"Are you really happy?" He asked her, quite bluntly.

"Well I was."

"Well you are not with Steve right now. Why don't you just go back to being happy?" He countered sternly. Olivia was a little startled by his question and there was a flash of annoyance in her brown eyes.

Claire tensed, seeing the brewing tension between the two.

"It's not that easy." Olivia uttered.

"Not that it isn't. It's because during your time with Steve, that's when I saw you happy after a long time." He stated with much conviction "Before that you were just getting by."

Claire saw it. Charlie's words had pierced through Olivia's self doubt and left her staring at them, vulnerable and very afraid.

"I can't put myself through that again." She opposed with a trembling voice.

The seriousness on his sharp features softened and the empathetic devotion in his eyes was comforting.

"You are thinking of one terrible possibility and ignoring everything that could go right." Claire added finding truth in her boyfriend's words. Olivia looked to her and shook her head less than convincingly.

"Olli, what happened was horrible. We all miss her." Charlie saw the way Olivia winced when he mentioned Norah. He refused to let the sensitivity of the topic stop him from making his point. So he reached out and grasped her hands and made her look at him.

"It's not the same without her but you have to realize that you are still here. Do you think she would want you to be like this? Afraid of taking chances just because of what could happen?"

Olivia was stunned and stared wordlessly. Charlie held her gaze, waiting an answer but at the same time he knew she wouldn't speak anytime soon. Her eyes were wide and absorbing the revelation that hadn't dawned on to her until that moment.

Charlie and Claire knew in that instant, it was time to let Olivia make her own decision.

They exchanged glances, secretly hoping it was the right one.

* * *

 _Olivia didn't know what to feel anymore._

 _Years, years of fighting. The struggle, all those tests and experimental procedures and in the end it was the verdict she was terrified of hearing. Even after all the warnings she still couldn't make herself believe it._

 _Norah was dying and there was nothing more they could do._

 _Nothing she could do._

 _"Olli."_

 _She was startled out of her thoughts by her raspy voice._

 _"Yeah hun?" Olivia responded without a delay while hastily wiping away the hot tears on her cheeks. She turned away from the window and looked to the child._

 _Norah lay on her bed, pale as the sheets she laid on. She smiled through chapped lips and reached out for her._

 _"Can you...can you bring me some water please?" She croaked._

 _Olivia nodded wordless from the pain in her chest and immediately stepped to the water jug. She gripped the plastic container by its handle and poured the liquid in to a synthetic pink cup._

 _"Here you go sweet heart." She murmured helping Norah drink by cradling the back of her head._

 _The heart rate monitor pulsed and beeped weakly in the background as Olivia watched her niece drink water with a great struggle. Norah had only managed to gulp down a few sips before feeling exhausted from her exertions._

 _Olivia took the cup away and placed it on the food tray. Then she slowly took a seat on the chair beside her bed._

 _"You are really quiet Olli." Norah voiced her observation._

 _Olivia raised her bloodshot eyes to her niece and stared passively. Norah gazed back with those blue eyes that were once bright and full of vitality._

 _"Yeah I...I don't know what to say." Olivia confessed. The doctor had informed her moments before Norah woke up. While Olivia's head was spinning from the daunting news, the doctor chivalrously offered to tell Norah._

 _But Olivia dazedly insisted that she tell her niece, after all she was the one who had given her hope. She felt it was her duty as Norah's guardian._

 _Norah saw the struggle in her aunt's straying, guarded expression._

 _"If it helps, I know." She murmured._

 _Olivia stared stunned._

 _"She told you?" She asked. Norah smiled and slowly shook her head._

 _"I have a feeling." She mumbled and began inching her scrawny fingers towards the edge of the mattress. Olivia took that as a hint and immediately cupped her niece's hands in hers._

 _"It's okay Olli." The child whispered holding her aunt's tear brimmed eyes._

 _"I am not afraid to die."_

 _Olivia gasped and struggle to smile against the tears the spilled from behind her frames._

 _"Sweetie I am all for you being wise beyond your years. but I really can't bear to hear that right now." She choked out._

 _"You think I should be afraid?" Norah asked._

 _"You are only twelve." Olivia cried in despair and then bit her lower lip, determined to keep her emotions in check, but it was increasingly hard._

 _"It's not fair." She added through trembling lips._

 _Norah's gaze softened sympathetically and that look was enough to send Olivia into a fit of sobs._

 _She released Norah's hands and yanked off her glasses while furiously trying to wipe away her tears, but they kept flowing like the river Nile._

 _"Olli." Norah called gently._

 _"I know." Olivia sobbed and tried to look to her through blurred vision._

 _"I'll stop crying." She sniveled, but her shoulders continued to quake._

 _"No don't do that." There was amusement in the child's voice._

 _"You are sad you can cry. I'm just all out of tears. That's why I wanted water."_

 _Olivia stilled and took long deep, ragged, breaths. She looked to Norah through swollen, wet eyes and saw her staring up at the ceiling, lost in her thoughts._

 _"I am not ready to let go of you." Olivia confessed, grasping her frail hands in hers again._

 _"I don't ever want to be."_

 _Norah tilted her face to her and smiled lovingly._

 _Olivia felt a little distraught by how calm the child was. She knew the palliative ward was responsible for how accepting the child was of her eminent death. It scared her knowing that Norah was more comfortable with leaving her than how miserable she was that she was going to leave her._

 _Olivia knew Norah saw the thoughts that went through her mind and weakly flexed her fingers in her aunt's grip._

 _"My very wise and very pretty aunt once told me that we shouldn't stress about things that are beyond our control."_

 _Olivia rolled her eyes and scoffed, feigning annoyance to entertain her niece._

 _"This isn't like the time my laptop crashed on me." She chided gently making Norah smile even more at the memory. Olivia's face abruptly sobered as she held the child's tired gaze._

 _"You are my life Norah. What am I supposed to do without you?"_

 _Norah stared back wordlessly unsure of what to say to assure her aunt._

 _Olivia gazed back, praying for a miracle like she had been for the past six years._

 _Norah suddenly turned her head and looked towards the door. She shuffled her free hand under her pillow and pulled out a long, rectangular envelope. It was a light blue colour with various stickers of cartoon penguins on it._

 _"I wrote this for you." She expressed and laid it on her flat stomach, over the bed sheet, as if letter was too heavy to hold for too long._

 _"I had been feeling really overwhelmed lately with all my feelings. Theresa told me to write them down so I don't let it dwell inside me making me sicker." Norah confessed eyeing the letter on her person with a unreadable stare. Then she looked to her aunt and smiled adoringly._

 _"It helped and I hope this helps you." She said._

 _"You will read it right?" She asked, her eyes were pleading._

 _Olivia nodded bravely as more tears ran down her cheeks._

 _"Yeah..."She gasped and smiled at the child "Yeah I'll read it."_

 _"I'm sorry." Norah stated, her smile disappeared._

 _"For what?" Olivia inquired gently._

 _"I know how hard it is for you to let people in and then when you get attached and they end up leaving you. I am sorry I am one of them."_

 _Olivia felt her heart break a little at Norah's apologetic words. She wanted to embrace the child and pull her into her arms like she had done many times during heavy lightening storms._

 _In that moment all their memories began flashing through her mind. The lazy weekends, the occasional arguments, all the loving moments full of laughter that they had shared._

 _Her grip on her hand tightened a little and Olivia stared the child dead in the eyes._

 _"Never be sorry for crashing into my life. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." She avowed devotedly._

 _"Yet." Norah breathed, grinning mischievously "I am sure someone will come along."_

 _Olivia winced at that, dread making her pale. Norah had already begun to imagine a life for her aunt without her in it, or she had been imagining it for a while now._

 _"No." Olivia shook her head firmly "I won't let them in."_

 _"You have to Olli." Norah whispered, tears staring her thin lashes._

 _"For me." She pleaded "Even if it is a kitten or a guy who says he is a wizard with a walking house. You have to let them in because there would be like...no meaning."_

 _"But it hurts Norah." Olivia wrenched out, her face etched in agony._

 _"I know, but it's the good pain. Like when you eat too much cookie dough. It's what makes it worthwhile."_

 _Olivia's tears spilled faster while absorbing her niece's wise yet childish declaration._

 _"Is it okay if I go to sleep?" Norah asked softly "I am very tired."_

 _A prickle of dread coursed up Olivia's spine and she desperately clung to the child's hand and leaned further on to the mattress._

 _"No please, not yet. Stay up with me a little while longer." She begged._

 _"Olliiii." Norah whined childishly "That's irresponsible."_

 _Olivia cracked a smile at that and lowered her gaze, warmed by the memory. It was their thing. She would be the immature aunt that loved to stay up late in to the night and Norah was the ever studious brat that was eager to get to school._

 _"No I am not, you are just a Nerdasaurus."_

 _Silence followed as Olivia waited expectantly for Norah's signature rebuttal, but there was none. She raised her gaze and was stunned to find her a sleep, the epitome of serenity._

 _"Norah?" She called glancing at her chest and was horrified to find it was no longer moving._

 _"N-Norah?" She stuttered out, rising on to trembling legs._

 _"You have to tell me I am a sloth monkey." She cried grasping her tightly by her cold, thin arm and shaking frantically._

 _"Norah you have to say it!" She shouted, but the child was unresponsive and laid there, smiling peacefully in a forever sleep. The realization floored Olivia and the tears fell endlessly. She continued to call her name while crawling into the bed, beside the body. She curled by her side and gathered her into her arms._

 _"Norah, please." She pleaded holding her tightly, determined not to let go._

 _"Please. Don't leave me."_

 _The heart monitor continued to stretch on as a thin, green line._

It had been an year since her death but Olivia still couldn't bring herself to read the letter. It was in her room, along with all her other belongings that she wasn't ready to touch.

As painful as it was for the memory to resurface, she had managed to remember it without falling into a dark depression. It was a sign, a promise she had made to her dying niece.

 _For me..._

But it wasn't just for her. Olivia realized in that moment, she wanted to be with Steve, more than anything else in the world.

* * *

"Olli?" Charlie perked up from his lazy, leaned back position against the kitchen counter when he spotted his friend. She was wandering about the living room, her attention focused on the ground as her hands moved objects in her path.

"What are you looking for?" He asked curiously. She was supposed to be taking a nap and naps were generally longer than ten minutes.

"My phone." She answered not looking to him "I don't know where I left it."

"Why are you looking for your phone? No need to return our calls." Claire responded cheekily, earning a chuckle from her boyfriend. She was in the middle of cleaning a few of Olivia's neglected dishes at the sink.

Olivia raised her stare to them from the other side of the island and smiled.

"I am going to call him." She announced.

"You are?" Claire asked, turning away from the dishes and wiping her hands on a rag.

"Yeah, I have to see him." Olivia added firmly.

"You mean you are...?" Charlie was hinting at the question they needed an answer to. Olivia's smile widened and she nodded in a silent agreement.

"You guys are right." She stated.

Charlie and Claire exchanged frazzled glances and then immediately flooded out of the kitchen.

"I think it might be in the couch." Claire announced, tossing the rag to a side and stepping towards the living room.

"I'll check your work area!" Charlie declared and scurried off to Olivia's work space at the corner of the room.

Olivia smiled, amused by her friends devoted enthusiasm.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Claire shrieked.

Olivia was alarmed into attention, she almost knocked her head against the edge of the coffee table she was searching under.

"What? Did you find it?" Charlie asked, appearing at the back of the couch in four quick strides.

"Yeah and it's ringing." Claire announced, and thrust her arm up into the air, with the phone still in her grip.

Olivia scrambled to her feet swiped the phone out of her friend's hand. Her eyes widened at the call ID and understood why Claire was so startled.

It was Steve.

What are the chances?

With a fluttering heart and sweaty palms, she answered the call.

"Steve?"

 _ **"H-hey Olli."**_ He sound just as nervous and frazzled as her, but she found comfort in that.

 _ **"Is this a bad time?"**_ He asked uncertainly after clearing his throat.

"No, of course not." She smiled and began to stroll around the coffee table "This is so weird, I was just about to call you."

 _ **"You were?"**_

"Yeah. Is everything okay?" She glanced at her friends. Charlie had rounded the couch to take a seat beside his girlfriend, they were staring at her expectantly. Olivia willed herself not to be nerve wracked by their gleaming gazes and focused on Steve's voice.

 _ **"Yeah... well Stark wanted to show me this idea he had for some new tech so I am heading that way this weekend."**_ The Captain stated trying to seem aloof _**"I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up, but I understand if you are busy."**_

"Yes." Olivia exclaimed a little took quickly.

 _ **"Oh okay."** _ He murmured disappointed. She was confused by his lack of enthusiasm at first, then she realized he had misunderstood her.

"I mean no. I mean yes to the meeting up part and no I am not busy." She lightly smacked herself in the forehead for being so clumsy "We can meet up at my place if you are okay with that."

" _ **Yeah that's fine."**_ He was hopeful again and Olivia felt her heart warm a little

 _ **"I'll see you Saturday then."**_

"Yup."

A silence followed, the intimate kind where they both waited, desperately wanting to say more but at the same time, they were comfortable in the accompanied quiet. Olivia did want to say more, but her racing heart and tight throat prevented her.

 _ **"I have to go."**_ He abruptly announced **_"Cell reception is about to get really bad."_**

The insecure thought of him wanting to get away did worm into her mind, but she heard the loud whipping noise of air in the background. She figured he was in the middle of a mission, probably on one of the Quin-Jets.

"Yeah alright, bye Steve." She said softly.

 _ **"Bye Olli."**_ He responded in that sweet way that made her insides melt. She waited for him to hang up first before slowly lowering her phone to her side, her mind a daze.

"Smooth." Charlie mused sarcastically, earning a glower from her.

"Shut up." She hissed lightheartedly.

"Aw It's so cute to see Olli all flustered." Claire cheered while grabbing her boyfriend's arm and squeezing to release her cute aggression.

"So what's your strategy?" She asked eager to know.

"My strategy was to tell him over the phone." Olivia responded guilelessly.

"Coward!" Claire booed.

"You know I hate confrontation." Olivia grumbled defensively.

"What's wrong with confessing over the phone?" Charlie question earning a frown from his girlfriend.

"It's so cliché, you gotta tell him in person, like all those romance movies." She expressed in a dream like daze.

Olivia's brows furrowed, perplexed by her friend's words. Charlie laughed and hugged Claire to his side.

"You just contradicted yourself babe." He teased and pinched her nose. Claire squatted his hand away while grumbling irately.

"But she has a point." Charlie added.

"It can't be so hard right? I mean it's Steve." Olivia stated with a sigh. She contemplated what she would say and everything in her head sounded so...pathetic.

"Hey man remember how I rejected you at first? Guess what? I changed my mind!"

Claire and Charlie chuckled and shook their heads in amusement.

"Score!" Claire enthused with a sardonic thumbs up "You two will be making out in no time."

Even though Olivia laughed, it was one full of hidden nervousness. How the heck was she going to tell him?

* * *

Steve was a little relieved when Tony had contacted him that week and invited him over to the Stark Mansion. He knew that either way he would have made up some excuse to cover up the fact that he desperately wanted to see her.

Even though Kevin had warned him to give her some time. Steve couldn't help himself, it physically hurt to not hear her voice. _Wasn't four days enough time?_ He had hoped it was when he called her. He remembered how hard and fast his heart was pounding as the phone rang. Agonizing unanswered moments passed and Steve felt his enthusiasm take a dive, he figured she wouldn't answer his call, until she had.

 ** _"This is so weird, I was just about to call you."_**

He had sensed no deceit in her breathless confession. She was about to reach him. Had she made a decision? Are they going to be friends or maybe even more? He prayed for the later.

After their phone call had ended, Steve felt a little more ready for his mission. The waiting and stressing had paid off in a way, she wanted to meet him and he was both nervous and excited to see her.

The days passed by quickly after that and he soon found himself climbing up the steps to her apartment. He was dressed in his brown leather jacket paired with his usual white t-shirt and casual, faded jeans.

He couldn't stop fidgeting, he either fussed around with his hair or kept adjusting his coat. He rubbed his palms together and then eyed the door bell, after a moment of hesitation he reached out to press it.

He was forced to stop when the door abruptly swung open and Olivia's face came into view.

"Steve!" She exclaimed, startled by his presence at her door.

"Hey." He stuttered out, equally staggered. His keen gaze quickly scanned her attire. She wasn't in her usual plaid home wear. She was dressed in her black skinny jeans and a dark blue sweater with a white sketch of a cat in the middle. He noticed that she was wearing her sneakers, which meant she was on her way out.

"Am I too early?" He inquired tentatively, taking a step back.

"No-well yeah but it's not a bad thing." She adjusted the frame of her glasses while grinning up at him.

"I just have to drop this off at a client's office." She presented A4 sized manila envelope in her hand to him in a vague motion.

"You can come with me if you like." She quickly suggested before he felt unwanted.

Steve smiled and nodded "Yeah sure why not."

He was glad to not be in an enclosed room with her, she looked particularly adorable that day. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were glimmering with an emotion he did not understand. He sighed wistfully to himself, why did she have to be so beautiful?

"Great." She enthused and shut the door behind her before locking it.

He stepped aside allowing her room to pass. She slanted him a shy smile and strolled past him. Steve tensed at the familiar scent of lavender that brushed under his nose. He gulped heavily and pursued her.

They walked silently side by side and it wasn't as calm as he hoped for. It was tense, the air around them felt tight and suffocating with all the words they were yet to say. It nearly the end of October. Halloween was just around the corner and the streets of New York had begun putting up their decorations.

The month was beginning to reach it's frigid temperatures and everyone they passed was wrapped heavily in warm coats and scarves.

"It's this building right here." Olivia announced when they arrived in front of a tall, well lit sky scraper. She jogged up the short steps and towards the entrance, Steve followed her. She navigated through the spinning glass doors and reached the reception area. Steve realized he recognized the building, it was one of Stark's investments. He had never entered it but remembered picking up Pepper with Tony in his car a few times.

"Hey Carl." She greeted a tubby, dark skinned security guard who sat on the other side of a wide, white marble desk.

"Evening Miss Thorne." He acknowledge with a large friendly smile and tilt of his head. He rose up from his chair as Olivia placed the envelope on the gleaming surface in front of him.

"Mr. Page said you'd be dropping by, you can go right in." He said. Olivia smiled sweetly as Steve lingered behind.

"Thanks, is it alright if I take a friend with me?" She asked gesturing to the tall male behind her "This is Steve by the way."

"Evening Sir." Carl greeted.

"Hi." Steve responded, smiling pleasantly.

"Yeah go on up, Tiffany had to head out early but you know where her office is right?"

"Sure do."

"Sign here just for courtesy's sake." Carl presented her with a grey clip board that had a attendance sheet attached to it. She quickly scribbled her signature down on the relevant field while filling any other necessary details.

"Nice fella you got there." Carl commented eyeing Steve as he strolled about, admiring the vast glimmering interior and the many landscapes along the walls.

Olivia blushed scarlet.

"Oh he isn't-we are just friends."

"Well that's a mighty shame, he is a looker." Carl mused with a doleful sigh.

Olivia snuck a glance at the Captain who meandered patiently by the elevators.

"I am aware." She murmured mainly to herself.

She placed the last signature and handed the board back to Carl before picking up her envelope. She joined Steve by the elevators just as they arrived. They filed in and ascended to her desired floor.

Olivia hastily dropped the enveloped at the secretary Tiffany's desk and hurried back to the elevator. They waited as the lift began to descend again. It was a lift with a window that showed off the amazing cityscape of Manhattan. They admired the midnight view until she got bored and decided to break the silence.

"So uh, how has Washington been?" She asked.

"Good."Steve seemed relieved that she chose to speak first "The apartment is quiet without you."

"Things are not the same here, believe me." Olivia mused softly "I felt like I left some wonderland or something."

"Taking the wonder with you." He had meant to say it teasingly, but it came out as a longing whisper.

Olivia raised her gaze and met his, Steve stared back bravely.

"Steve I-"

There was a sudden, loud, metallic creak and the elevator jolted to a stop. Olivia lost her balance and tripped forward, she would have met the floor if Steve hadn't steadied her in time.

The lights abruptly flickered off and they were swallowed up by the darkness. Steve blinked through the shadows and held her firmly.

"Olli are you alright?" He voiced his concern.

"Yeah, yeah I am fine."She insisted, grasping him in turn and finding her footing again.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He released her and searched the darkened space, trying to assess the situation.

"What happened?" He demanded out loud.

"Must be a power cut." Olivia mused averting her attention to the view. A few neighboring buildings had experienced their same power surge and their windows were black.

"See this whole district is in darkness, this happened yesterday, it came back in a few minutes."

"Oh, well I guess we will have to give it a moment." Steve responded searching the floor and then looking to her.

"Wanna sit down?" He suggested.

"Sure." Olivia agreed with a shrug. They found a space on the cold floor, against the window. She crossed her ankles together and placed her bag between her legs. Steve sat opposite her, mimicking her position.

"Oh I have walnuts in my bag!" Olivia abruptly announced and began fishing through her carrier. Steve grinned, amused by her ways.

"Forgot your afternoon snack?" He teased.

"Nah I'm eat when I am nervous." She said and offered him the plastic baggy with the walnuts.

"I am sure the power will come back in no time." He said to assure her while accepting the food, but he didn't recognize that was not what Olivia was anxious about.

She didn't respond and Steve was oblivious to her sudden silence. He didn't realize how famished he really was until he started munching on the walnuts.

"Steve do you believe in divine interventions?"

Her odd question stilled him for a moment.

"That's a strange question to ask." He voiced his thoughts.

"Not that strange if you knew what was going on in my head." She mumbled.

Steve chewed while pondering the subject. He was relieved in away, the silences between them had been so awkward that he was happy she was willing to start up a conversation again. He figured it was her usual questions that ignited a frenzied debate between them about life and anything in general. He didn't want to deny the chance.

"I suppose Thor coming down from Asgard to help us defeat Loki is known as a divine intervention." He answered artlessly.

"No I mean the mysterious subtle kind. The kind that make you think that maybe this was meant to happen in a big plan."

"Yes, I believe that." He said without skipping a beat. Olivia sighed loudly and began to inch towards him.

"Good because I've been such a coward that a divine intervention was needed in order for me to tell you what I've been dying to."

"A coward?" Steve was mystified by this "It's hard to believe that a woman who would risk her life to save a kitten could be a coward."

"That's sweet Steve but it's true, I am." She said dolefully "But I am going to try being brave now because you are worth being brave for."

Steve didn't reach for another walnut when all his focus fell on her. It suddenly dawned on to him that this wasn't just any conversation. Olivia wanted to tell him something important, and he had a feeling it was about them.

He set aside the plastic bag and leaned towards her, giving her his complete, undivided attention.

"What do you want to tell me, Olivia?" He asked gently.

He wished it wasn't so dark.

Olivia was grateful for the power cut. The lack of illumination made it easier for her to say what she wanted. It was a relief that she couldn't see those gorgeous eyes of his, watching her, threatening to render her senseless.

"It's about that kiss, at the Smithsonian." She uttered.

Steve felt a jolt of longing pass through him just at the memory of it.

"It was great." She said with a nervous chuckle "I wasn't expecting it. I mean I thought you only thought of me in a platonic sense. Especially when you said that I reminded you of Bucky."

His mouth opened, ready to correct her, but then a realization made him stop and deliberate her point of view for a moment. Steve had always wondered why Olivia had no clue about her feelings yet everyone around them seemed to see it. She thought he only saw her as a friend? Maybe it was true in the beginning but not later on, not when they got to know each other better.

"Oh, that makes sense." He murmured finding logic in her words.

"But, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know Steve, but you are not the first guy to tell me I remind them of another male friend. First one to kiss me though." She attempted to joke, but Steve was too caught up in the moment to really notice she was trying to lighten the mood.

"Anyway I uh..." She averted her gaze to her palms and rubbed them together out of a nervous habit "I've been thinking about us a lot and the main reason I said I wasn't ready was because I was scared."

"Of what?" Steve asked.

"Being happy..." It sounded silly the moment the words left her lips, but she was determined to press on "Because everything with Norah had taught me that moments like this are fleeting and they never last. I was scared that if I did give in and we ended up dating or whatever, there will be an end.. Horrific or otherwise."

"Olivia..."

The way he softly whispered her name made her flinch with a deep yearning.

"I know it's silly to think that way, it's cowardice." She mumbled self deprecatingly.

"No, it's rational." He assured.

She raised her gaze to meet his, they were like glittering gems in the dark. The blue moonlight illuminate the chiseled edges of his handsome face, drawing her in.

"I don't want to be rational." She stated firmly "I was rational once, before Norah and I remember how miserable I was while being a false sense of happiness. So yeah maybe we won't last, maybe something might happen and ruin what we have but that's all just conjecture and contradictory."

"Contradictory to what?" He asked, resisting the urge to pull her into his arms. Her large, sorrow filled eyes was too much to bear.

"My whole getting out of the comfort zone speech." She said holding his stare, unafraid to show how much she wanted him.

"I don't want to be in the comfort zone." She confessed ardently.

Steve moved closer to her and gathered her trembling hands in his.

"Neither do I." He responded lovingly.

"So..." She gulped down tried to ignore the frantic rhythm of her heart.

"You want to give this a shot?"

"Affirmative." He relented and reached out to her and cradled her face in his warm hands.

"One hundred percent." He whispered as he leaned down, his lips searching for hers.

Olivia smiled in pure joy and relaxed into his touch and allowed her eyes to close, awaiting his kiss.

Just when their mouths were about to meet, the lights flickered on, nearly blinding them.

"That is such a mood killer." Steve grumbled irately under his breath.

"That was awfully convenient. I told you something freaky is up with the universe." Olivia said earning a smile from him.

"Well then I'll stop complaining." He said playfully.

She grinned.

Steve stood up and then helped Olivia to her feet. He didn't want to let go of her just yet and when she laced her fingers into his, he knew she felt the same way. He wanted to finish that kiss and he thought that he just might.

Until the elevator doors opened and the person he was least expecting stood on the other side.

"Tony maybe if you stopped messing around with the wiring and let the men you hired in the first place to do the job, actually do the job." Pepper nagged her boyfriend, the famous industrialist Tony Stark.

Anthony Stark listened to his former assistant's words and nodded as if he was actually deliberating her statement.

"First of all you know how I get distracted by naughty thoughts when you say the word 'job'. Secondly, it wasn't my fault sweetheart, I bet it was JARVIS. That shady son of a-" Tony was surprised to come face to face with Captain America. But the astonishment lasted for a second and he grinned, assuming Steve had arrived to see him.

"Hey Capsicle, sorry about the- " The surprise returned when he noticed the short female beside the soldier.

"Olivia?" He voiced his bewilderment.

"Stark." She responded coolly.

"Well this is a coinky dink." He mused while pursuing his lips in thought.

"Considering it is your building, not that shocking." Olivia replied. Steve and Tony did not miss her snide tone.

"I see the hostility is still there." Tony noted casually while crossing his arms over the front of his business suit.

Olivia sighed and her expression softened apologetically.

"Sorry, old habits die hard." She admitted reluctantly, but when she spotted the pleasant, leggy girlfriend of the billionaire, her mood immediately brightened.

"Pepper, hey!" She greeted enthusiastically.

Miss Potts smiled sweetly and nodded with a lady like grace.

"Hey Olivia it's great to see you. Loving the haircut by the way." She compliment causing the web designer to blush from the appraisal.

"Thanks well you hair is as fabulous as usual."

"Why aren't you guys taking the time to comment on my fabulous dew? But wait before you do that." Tony fixed his pointed finger to Steve and Olivia's interlocked hands.

"Why are you guys holding hands?" He demanded.

The two in question simultaneously tensed and exchanged awkward glances.

"Um."

"Aw, this is just too precious!" Stark abruptly exclaimed startling everyone.

"JARVIS note to self Operation Cupid was a success and also take the footage from the elevator cameras." He announced as if he was talking to the air.

"Sir, there was a power cut, which was entirely your fault by the way."

"Also note to self, do not consult traitorous AI."

"Operation what?" Olivia probed. Steve's postured stiffened even further as he shot Tony pleading stares.

"So where are you two heading?" Stark asked calmly, averting the attention away from Olivia's interest, Steve relaxed a little.

"Somewhere private I bet." The industrialist winked.

"Yes, so you should really have no business asking." Steve quipped out frankly, earning a frown from the former playboy.

"Come on I am just teasing, what is with you two? Sheesh." He pouted, Olivia rolled her eyes. Steve did not miss her impatience with the man.

"Anyway sorry for the inconvenience with the elevators." Tony continued "Power grid malfunctioning and all that. How about I give you guys a lift home?"

"That's not really necessary." Olivia insisted.

"We can take the Lambo?"

However, this grabbed her interest

"The silver one?" She inquired.

"Yes." He nodded smirking victoriously.

Olivia seemed conflicted with herself and Steve watched her, highly amused by her inner struggle.

"I am sure I can put away the hostility for ten minutes." She reflected to no one in particular.

"Five minutes technically." Tony corrected in his usual irritatingly, all knowing manner.

* * *

Steve and Olivia took up the backseats of Tony's Lamborghini as Pepper occupied the seat next to the driver. Tony Stark was as usual, rambling on, his new topic of interest was Olivia and Steve.

"In a way this makes perfect sense, you two have such strong sense of righteousness." He noted.

"It's called a moral compass, you should invest in one." Olivia clipped out. Steve was not expecting the antagonism in her voice.

"I see your wit hasn't withered away." Tony grumbled. This sparked a long, heated argument between the two that caused Olivia to shift to the edge of her seat.

Pepper and Steve sat awkwardly while listening to the two curse each other back and forth.

"So um where does Olivia live?" Potts asked the Captain, hoping to drown out dispute.

"By the Flatiron district." Steve answered politely.

"Oh alright, are you coming back with us Cap?" She asked. Steve took a little time to answer the question, he was distracted by the row between Tony and Olivia.

"Well you dont have to trouble yourselves, I can find my own way back to the mansion." He said in a haste.

"Nah its fine we can wait, can't we Tony?" Pepper smiled and glanced at her boyfriend.

"Yeah sure honey-and further more you ruined my favourite white shirt."

"You were wearing a blue shirt and how the heck did I ruin the shirt? It was pure vodka. You probably ruined it yourself by puking the contents of whatever drink you could get your hands on." Olivia snapped.

"That's conjecture!" Tony exclaimed.

"Measured fact." She countered.

"Conjecture!"

"Fact!"

"Um, are they always like this?" Steve voiced his concern, looking to Pepper for answers. She grinned and shrugged, unaffected by their quarreling.

"Actually this is the first time I've seen Tony and Olivia bicker like this, it's a long story really."

"Ah." Rogers mused on this for a moment "I guess I'll have to ask huh?"

"Guess so, at least you'd know more than me. Tony hardly remember the night and what Olivia says is definite fact."

"We maybe arguing but I can still hear you." Stark chimed with his hands posed on the steering wheel.

"I think we can walk from here Tony." Steve cut in, eager to exit the vehicle.

"What already?" Stark marveled. He brought the vehicle to a slow stop at a nearby sidewalk and then leaned back into his seat.

"See, five minutes." He observed, motioning to the digital clock on the dashboard.

"Actually it was six so ha." Olivia refuted

"That's cause you were distracting me with your lies." Tony asserted irately.

"Facts." She scoffed.

"Lies."

"Facts."

"Okay." Steve cried out and thrust a hand between the two, immediately bringing their bickering to a halt. Reveling in the silence, Steve busied himself by opening the door and then looking to the web designer.

"Olli shall we?" He asked smiling sweetly at her.

"Yup." She agreed with a nod.

"See you Pepper, Stark."

"Thorne." Tony clipped out. Olivia rolled her eyes and exited through her side of the door. She was surprised to find Steve already waiting for her, with his hand out for her to take.

She blushed, unused to such courteous ways and eagerly accepted his touch.

Olivia felt a sudden guilt course through her. She was so occupied in arguing with Tony that she had completed neglected Steve. She hoped he didn't hold it against her, but seeing how much he was smiling as they walked slowly towards her apartment, she guessed everything was well.

Better than just well. Her heart felt warm and at peace, she hadn't felt such a way in a long time.

"You know you never told me what exactly happened with you and Stark." He observed as they strolled down the sidewalk to her building.

"It's not a big deal." She said with a lazy shrug. However, Steve was not satisfied with that answer.

"Were you guys." He hesitated, unsure of how to word what he wanted to ask.

" _Friends_?" He asked, regrettably.

Olivia bit her lip, suppressing the urge to laugh and slanted him a mocking smile.

"You know when you say 'friends' it sounds like you are insinuating something else."

"Am I right to?" He asked hesitantly.

"No" She shuddered at the thought "Ew."

Steve didn't know why exactly, but her displeasure made him extremely happy.

"Tony is not the type of guy I would ever think of that way but uh, Claire and him were, _friends_." She added surreptitiously.

"Oh."

"Yeah, they have a little history. Met because of me unfortunately, when I had designed his website. I honestly didn't know about the affair till it was too late to warn her. Tony had broken her heart and I had to help pick up the pieces."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He attested gravely. Steve had come to find that Claire is a wonderful person, he didn't like knowing that Tony had hurt the female in the past.

"Yeah well it's behind us. Unfortunately it had caused her to be more cautious around men but maybe it's a good thing. It helped her pick the right one this time." Olivia professed with a gentle smile.

"I only know about Tony from what I read but, he has changed a lot since. Been committed to Pepper for a while now." Steve added confidently.

"That much I can tell which is why I'm going to ease up on him. Plus it makes sense, Pepper and Tony. She was the only one who could handle him." Olivia mused.

"Hey, we are already here." She announced the entrance to her apartment building. Steve felt his heart sink a little. He didn't want to leave her just yet.

"Wow, I swear my place was further ahead." Olivia continued to observe in disbelief. She turned her attention away from the entrance and then smiled up at him.

"Guess it depends on the company huh?"

"Guess so." He agreed, returning her smile.

He held her gaze with a thumping heart. _Do it, ask her, it's now or never_. His mind continuously chanted, urging him.

"Olivia." He called softly.

"Yes?" She responded, watching him expectantly with those gleaming honey brown eyes.

His ears reddened under the doting glow in her gaze. He struggled to find the words to express what he wanted.

"Since I get a chance to I was wondering, if you would maybe like to go out tomorrow night?" He asked, his anxiety clear in his scarlet face and shaky voice.

"As a date, officially." He added clumsily so she assume it was just another friendly outing around town. Of course this was the last thing Olivia thought.

"Yes." She answered, her face ached from her wide, unbreakable grin.

"Great." Steve uttered, a manly blush coloring his cheeks "I'll pick you up at seven thirty."

"Okay." She murmured in a dazed, her hungry stare focused on his tempting lips. Steve was swept up in the wave of desire and leaned down.

Their lips met in that same surging intensity that made his knees weak. He found stability by burying his fingers into her soft hair and pulling her closer. She fell against his chest and grasped the lapels of his leather jacket and held on tightly.

Steve gasped into the kiss when she abruptly pulled him down, forcing him to bend forward as opposed to her getting on her tip toes to reach him.

So this was what it meant to receive Olivia Thorne's complete, unchained affection. He liked it, she was more passionate than he could have imagined. He smiled against her lips and treasured the moment with a racing heart.

His lips were as soft and warm as she remembered and she just couldn't get enough. She never believed in the whole fireworks myth of a kiss, she never felt such a thing before. All she had with her previous boyfriends was just raw, passionate heat. But with Steve, in such a simple thing as a kiss, there was so much more.

A heart pounding, blood rushing, fervent need she had never felt before.

They released each other, breathless and flushed. Steve grinned boyishly, his neatly combed hair was tousled by her exploratory hands and his lips were swollen and pink.

Olivia couldn't help but grin lovingly and placed a doting kiss on his handsome, clean shaven face.

"Good night Steve." She whispered, leisurely pulling away from him.

"Good night Olivia." He responded, reluctantly releasing her.

She smiled coyly, turned and began to make her way towards the steps to her building. Steve lingered at the lamp post, deciding that he would wait till she was safe behind closed doors.

She reached the landing and then swiftly spun around, flustered and a little dazed.

"What time did you say again?" She asked sheepishly.

"Seven thirty." Steve laughed.

She grinned and nodded.

"Right right." She muttered apologetically under her breath and quickly jogged up the steps. She unlocked the door, placed on leg into the hallway and then turned to send him a short, frantic wave.

Steve smiled at her endearing ways, and waved back before beginning his trek back to Stark's car. The certain skip in his step was unconsciously done.


	15. First Date

_**Jo: Haha thank you so much ^^ well more of Tony and Olivia banter will be coming, it is unavoidable. **_

_**Allison: Aw thanks ^^ Your tears are what drives me*cackles evilly* Well I hope their cutness reaches overload here. **_

_**KristyBauer: I am glad you liked it ^^ hope you find this chapter equally loveable ;). **_

_**heroherondaletotheresuce: Yup yup, friends are very important, they see things you might not see. ^^I think more scenes into Olivia's past will come up, her time between Norah and Steve are very important ;)**_

 _ **ctgt2632: OH WOW thank you soooo much, you made an account just for little ole me? You are soo damn sweet. HUGS ALL AROUND. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter ^^. **_

_**This chapter is dedicated to debatable-cerealkiller. **_

_**Thank you so much for your help with my little plot related issue hehe. No but seriously, you are a God-send, I really needed to know that bits of info and you just came up out of no where xD.**_

 _ **Sorry for the delay guys. I caught a cold this weekend -_- and my entire schedule got fucked up. Really sorry you guys. I'll try my hardest to release the next chapter this week in order to finish this story on time ^^. Thank you for your patience and please review!**_  
 _ **xx**_  
 _ **SSC**_

* * *

Olivia took her job very seriously. She kept to her schedules, went to meetings on time and gave her one hundred percent. It was more than just a project to her. It was her distraction, the thing that saved her from depressing thoughts.

Unfortunately, it did not help her stop thinking about Steven Rogers.

She sighed for the tenth time that day and released her mouse and leaned back into her chair. She glanced at the time stamp on the bottom corner of her screen and frowned.

There was another three hours left till she had to get ready.

It was physically frustrating to have to wait so long to see him again. She had half the mind to run out the door and go see him at the former Stark Towers.

 _Come on Olivia, if you can't wait three hours to see him how are you going to wait a week when he leaves?_

Her conscious made a good point. Olivia nodded firmly, cracked her knuckles and moved back into her work.

She was determined to not think about him for the next hour. Steve Rogers with his gorgeous head of hair, starry blue eyes, his sweet smile and-

She stopped her smitten mental rant and groaned out loud.

This was going to be harder than she thought.

* * *

Steve Rogers was excited for his first date with Olivia. Well, for his first date ever.

The fact did not escape his notice, for Tony Stark too. The famous industrialist took it upon himself to get the veteran prepared for his first date, even got Pepper excited for it.

She had insisted that Steve ask Olivia to meet him at the restaurant instead of picking her up. When Steve had questioned this, Pepper had said 'the anticipation will build a better mood'.

Steve did not understand what that meant but Tony was nodding favorably behind the woman, so Steve agreed and messaged Olivia.

Luckily Olivia was happy with the idea, apparently she had to drop of something at Claire's on the way to the date.

Steve was sweating and the white shirt and tie he wore (The ones that Tony insisted that he wear) did not help the situation. He sat awkwardly at the table for two in the aristocratic, well lit, indoor, French restaurant he chose for them. He shifted on his chair on occasion while tugging at his tie.

A million and one questions erupted in his mind as he fretted over the situation. _Will she like it? Does it look like I am trying too hard? Maybe I should take off the tie...But I don't want to seem sloppy._

But the moment she emerged from the bend into the dining area and their eyes met. All of his little insecurities were a thing of the past.

She beamed brightly at him while looking adorably chic in a navy blue chiffon dress with tiny, white floral prints. The delicate, fluttering skirts, reached the tops of her knee caps.

Steve's heart thudded at how stunning she was, but Olivia seemed unaware and a little awkward . She shyly tucked back a thick strand of her hair and waved decorously at him.

Steve bolted to his feet, almost toppling the chair behind him. He was blushing heavily as he returned her smile and waited for her to reach him.

She carefully navigated between the other chairs and table, cautious to not disturb the other customers. The light tunes of the piano forte floated in the air around them as Olivia finally reached their space.

"Hi." She breathed out with that same sweet grin.

"Hey." He smiled.

Olivia was torn between kissing him and hugging him, not like a full on make out in front of other people. Olivia wasn't much of a PDA type person, but he was just so darn cute.

She didn't get a chance to expression her affections. Steve had already stepped back behind the chair he had occupied and reversed it for her. She was surprised by his chivalrous actions. He waited for her to take her seat.

Steve stood behind the chair as Olivia slowly lowered herself on to it. He did not miss the bright, pink tinge that coloured the apples of her cheeks. He found relief in a way, she was just as nervous as he was.

"This is a real fancy place Steve." She commended shyly as he rounded the table to his chair

"You know you didn't have to go this formal for me." She noted modestly as he took his seat.

"I wanted to." He insisted meeting her sparkling stare.

"How did you even find this place?" She inquired, still blushing madly.

"Stark recommended it. I actually asked for a fancier place because, well why the hell not?"

"I'll toast to that." She laughed, reaching for the glass closest to her which was a champagne flute filled with the golden, bubbly concoction. Steve hastily mimicked her motions and grasped his own goblet by its stem and raised it up.

"To why the hell not?" She exclaimed, Steve chuckled and their glasses clinked.

Olivia took a swift gulp of her drink. Steve did too but he was too busy eyeing her to enjoy the dry taste.

Being at a closer range gave Steve the chance to notice the sublet things in her attire. Like the glimmering star shaped pendant connected to a silver necklace, that rested on her breast bone. He also noted the light hint of red on her lips that made them more voluptuous and kissable. He ached to kiss her again, but dispelled the thought and waited for her to meet his gaze again.

Olivia looked to him and smiled timidly.

"You look nice." He commented clumsily and then cursed himself, mentally wishing he had something more eloquent to say.

"I would have dressed fancier but then I didn't want to seem like I was trying too hard." She murmured while consciously rubbing at the back of her head.

" I think we both know that I am the one trying too hard." Steve confessed while playing with the end of his silk, ebony tie.

"Yeah but you make it look adorable." Her fond murmur grabbed his attention. She grinned and then toyed with the sterling fork beside her plate.

"I make it look awkward and creepy." She added jokingly. Steve's lips parted, ready to contradict and insist that it was the last thing he thought of her.

"Good evening Sir, Ma'am." The tall, lean, waiter's appearance rendered the Captain silent. He was a fair man with a clean shaven face, slick s back, brown hair and high cheekbones that made his thin face seem long. He had a pleasant, practiced smile on his face while standing beside their table. He had his hand posed with a pencil on a short note book, ready to take their orders.

"Hi." Steve acknowledged, looking to the man.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter inquired, Steve was quick to hear the slight purr in his voice. The man was French, the realization made his features link to his culture.

Steve looked to Olivia for confirmation, she shrugged while looking helplessly down at her newly opened menu.

"I honestly don't know what to get, I've never had French food." She confessed her voice barely above whisper. The waiter heard and suppressed a smile. Steve was a little shocked.

"Never ever?" He asked feeling a trifle unsure of picking a French restaurant.

"Does a croissant count?" She responded playfully.

"No." The waiter chimed in curtly, surprising them.

"Oh, well then do you mind ordering for me?" She asked embarrassed and slowly averting her attention back to Steve.

"Sure." The captain smiled and quickly skimmed through the list of cuisines and then began to order in French. He was unaware of Olivia's rapt staring while he recited the orders easily to the waiter. The attendant was stunned momentarily by the Captain's effortless vernacular, but the man quickly recovered and responded ardently, listing out all the specials for the couple.

After Steve was done ordering, the waiter merrily collected the menus and looked to him again.

"Est-ce tout monsieur?" He inquired sweetly.

"Oui, Merci." Steve responded with a shy smile.

"Mon plaisir." The waiter nodded and hurried off to notify the chef. Steve waited for the man to leave before looking to Olivia again. He was startled to find her gaping at him.

"You speak French?" She demanded both disbelieving and in shock.

"Yes?" He uttered uncertainly.

She continued to gape unblinkingly.

"Why did I not know about this before?" She murmured mainly to herself and then leaned forward on to the table.

"When did you learn to speak French?" She asked, it was most possibly the hottest thing she discovered about him.

"Germany." Steve smiled "Jones taught me the basics and conversing with Jacques helped... refine it."

"My accent still needs work though." He added modestly.

"I think your accent is just fine." Olivia praised, Steve did not miss the sultry tone in her voice.

"Any other languages I should know about?" She asked.

"Klingon."

"NO." She gaped in scandalized astonishment her body stiffened in an excited alertness.

" I am kidding." Steve laughed earning a defeated pout from her.

"Oh haha." She grumbled narrowing her eyes at him as he continued to chuckle.

The banter had eased the panicky air that they were both hyper aware of.

"That would have been so cool though." She added after a moment "I swear it's like I think I know you then all of a sudden you hit me with a bomb shell like French. Seriously."

"It's not such a bomb shell." He protested diffidently. She shot him a flat look.

"Oh believe me it is. I had travelled a lot and I did not once pick up a language."

"Where have you travelled to?" He asked, intrigued and folded his arms over the table before leaning onto them.

"Thailand, Dubai, Sri Lanka, Hong Kong, Singapore, New Zealand, transit at Malaysia once. I really want to visit Europe sometime."

Steve's brows raised in amazement. He wasn't expecting Olivia to be a globetrotter. He wondered if she would ever seize to astound him.

"You should, it's nice." He recommended pleasantly "Probably better without the war. How come you travelled a lot?"

"Pa is quite the itinerant." She said with a fond smile playing at her lips "He had a bank account just to save up for money to travel. It was fun to head somewhere new every summer."

"That sounds exciting. I never found out what your parents did for a living."

"We never talked about them?"

"Nope."

"Weird, what did we talk about?"

"I don't think there is enough time in the world to go through that list." Steve admitted with a shaky exhalation similar to a laugh. Olivia grinned, equally amused by the realization.

"Well my dad is a engineer and my mom is a librarian. Before that she was an accountant." She informed casually.

"What?" His eyes gleamed in adoration "But you hate math."

"I know." She groaned out in despair "My mom did not appreciate the irony."

Steve chuckled very much enjoying himself. Olivia smiled, thinking that his laugh alone could bring world peace.

"What about you? What did your parents do?" She asked, shifting in seat to get closer to the table. She was eager to learn about his upbringing.

"I don't remember much of my dad, he died when I was young. After he passed away actually before that even, we struggled a little." The smile he carried fell a little at the memory of their troubles during the Great Depression.

"Mom had to do a few odd jobs here and there to help us get by, she always brought bread to the table though." He said soberly meeting her gaze.

Olivia smiled kindly "She sounds wonderful. I am guessing you picked up most of your morals from her."

"She is the one I spent most time with, so yeah." Steve grinned, pleased by her comparison.

"What about you?" He asked in turn.

"Oh you should be the judge of that." She stated in a carefree manner, unaware of the chord she had struck inside of him. She had implied that he would be meeting them which meant that she wanted him to. Steve felt that same warmth bubble up from inside him.

"But I think I am more like my mom." She continued on, unaware of the heart eyes he directed her way "Which is a weird thing to admit because I spent most of my life trying not to be her."

"Is she particularly unlike able?" Suddenly a little cautious of the woman he wants to meet.

"No nothing like that." Olivia laughed shaking her head dismissively. Steve was instantly reassured by her loving smile "She had very high expectations of me, mainly because I was quite the wayward kid back in the day. My mom was all about getting good grades. My brother met these standards of course."

"You didn't?" His voice was soft but inquisitive, in a way that made Olivia want to open up.

"I get easily bored with studies, of course this reflected in my scores and my mom didn't like it. Those days I had made my mom seem like the villain in my head but now I understand that she constantly worried about our lives without them. She just wanted me to be comfortable in the future."

"Mother's always worry about their kids." He coincided tenderly.

"Don't I know it." Olivia joked "Anyway I was always in mental competition with my brother. He was just naturally good at everything he did, this didn't sit well with me of course. I eventually did get my grades up and I got into uni but I was so focused on being the best and showing up my brother that I froze out everyone else. I felt like my parents idolized him a lot and left no room for me."

Steve was very observant of her restrained emotions. Her pretty face was a little tense from some past, unpleasant memories. He liked that despite the mess of feelings she had beneath her skin, she always tried to dismiss them with a smile. He understood it was her way of coping, internalizing them. He hoped that one day, she wouldn't have to be on guard with him.

"Maybe you weren't imagining it." He implied gently.

"I am sure they weren't being intentional. I think parents always put the eldest first subconsciously." She insisted diplomatically.

The soft glimmer returned to her honey brown eyes "I love my parents I do. But I was always on guard around them."

"You are not anymore?" He asked noticing the past tense in her words.

"Norah softened me up, I hardly remember the girl that I was. She sounds like a completely different person you know?"

"I get it." He agreed, all too familiar with the feeling of being disassociated with his past self. Despite having the same morals he used to, he was sure he wouldn't react to situations the same way. Steve knew he was a little less naive and cautious with the world.

"Maybe Norah didn't soften you up, maybe she just helped bring out the person that you always were." Steve mused thoughtfully. Olivia's lips curved down in amazement, she was both impressed and considerate of his insightful words.

"Yeah but that's the opposite for you huh?" She pondered out loud.

"What do you mean?" He responded dubiously.

"I mean you always had the strength, heart and the mind of a protector. You were just given the body to match it."

He grinned shyly, that familiar heat rose to his cheeks under the appreciate glow of her gaze.

"That's a nice way of wording it." He commended.

"It's the truth." She murmured her eyes a gleam.

Steve was once again caught in the situation where she made him feel breathless and a little over heated. The air was charged around them again, not with anxiety but something far more intimate and hedonistic.

Olivia had meant it as a sincere and honest compliment. After all the man was the living breathing epitome of righteousness. But somehow her words had come out flirtatious, it was unconsciously done but she did not regret it. She found herself thinking that the table kept them too far apart, like he was on the other side of town, miles away and from the keen look in his eyes, she knew he felt the same.

The waiter arrived, abruptly interrupting their moment.

"Your meal monsieur." He announced, presenting them with their dishes. As the man occupied the desk by laying out their dishware . Olivia took deep, silent breaths to regain her senses. She had to remind herself hastily that it was their first date, yet she found herself fantasying things she wanted to do to him on their seventh date.

Steve nervously wetted his lips and flexed his fingers. He found himself hungry for something more than just the eloquently laid out food before them.

The waiter was speedily done with his task and stood, waiting for dismissal.

"Merci." Steve uttered gratefully.

"Thank you." Olivia chimed in with a beaming smile that made him ache in adoration.

"You are welcome mademoiselle. Enjoy." The waiter declared and rushed off, carefully winding his way between other tables.

"This looks delicious." Olivia mused appreciatively while rubbing her hands in anticipation. She stared down at the plate of food, admiring the fleshy, well done lamb chops in her white plate. There were three of them, angled and positioned neatly and decorated with flecks of thyme. She was provided a side plate for fries and fresh, hot bread.

"L'agneau grille au thym. For your lamb chop cravings." Steve explicated. Olivia smiled secretly, feeling cherished at the fact that he recalled her love of mutton. She would have commended on it too, if his delectable French words hadn't sent a shiver of delight through her.

"Cool." She mused casually even though she was trembling within.

"What did you get?" She asked, glancing over at his plate.

"Bifteck Hache" He explained pointing the business end of his fork to his dish. His plate consisted of six, flat, burger like lumps of beef. The cooked flesh was covered in a rich, brown gravy and garnished with herbs. The fragrant scent of hot bread and meat marinated in mild spices, made her mouth water.

"What do you call this in French?" She inquired coyly pointing to the mini basket of French fries on the table, between them.

"Frite-" Steve stopped and looked to her. She stared expectantly and his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Are you just asking to hear me speak French?" He accused good-naturedly.

"Obviously." She uttered with a wide roll of her eyes and then slanted him a coy grin.

"It's very fascinating." She flirted.

Steve laughed as his face took on a bright shade of pink.

The night continued on merrily. Olivia rarely found herself in situations where she was at a complete ease with a date, but knew that she was expecting something different. After all Steve wasn't just any other date to her, he was her friend first and they knew how to be comfortable with each other long before the attraction. She was a little grateful that the French cuisines weren't so large, she was too busy talking to actually pay attention to her food.

Steve was having a great time. He couldn't even remember what he was so nervous about when every word that left her lips left him in stitches. He loved that she shared about her family and in turn he felt more comfortable to talk about his upbringing. He did notice she steered clear of talking about her brother and he understood, after all, his father wasn't his topic of choice either.

The waiter returned to collect their dishes and left behind the desserts menu. Olivia and Steve glanced around at the other guests. They couldn't help but notice the dishearteningly miniature portions of the confectioneries.

"So their desserts seem interesting." Steve mused unconfidently while rubbing at the side of his face. His facial muscles ached from all the excessive smiling.

"The words you're looking for are small and pretentious." She stated dryly. Steve bit his lower lip to prevent himself from sniggering openly. Olivia saw this and sent him a private smile.

"Cookie dough?" She suggested hopefully.

He nodded "Cookie dough."

"Yas." She cheered with a very discreet fist pump. Steve smiled at her antics before looking over her head to summon the waiter.

* * *

Steve liked how it was routine for them to always end their evenings with ice cream while strolling down the lone, paved road of Central Park.

They found a empty, wooden bench between the shade of two towering trees. They sat down and chatted about whatever topic that came to mind. A few couples would pass by on occasion and the numbers dimmed as they carried on talking late into the night.

"I've missed this!" Olivia cried out passionately, grabbing his bicep with her free hand and shaking him. Steve swayed a slightly and gripped his cone of ice cream firmly so it wouldn't fall.

"Cookie dough is just not the same without you." She declared woefully.

Steve's attention immediately shot to her, scandalized by the confession.

"You had cookie dough without me?" He pouted "I feel so betrayed."

A bark of laughter escaped her lips as she shook her head furiously.

"I was faithful, Cap. Honest." She vowed turning to face him and pressing her palm to her chest, with the wafer cone in her other hand. Steve grinned.

"I am just saying it wouldn't be the same if you weren't there." She added and then took a lick of her ice cream.

"Same here." He murmured, a little mesmerized by the movements of her mouth "I couldn't even finish off that tub we bought when you came over."

"Please tell me you didn't throw it out." She pleaded fretfully.

"Didn't get a chance to. Kevin ate it." Steve said, feigning annoyance, he quickly gobble up the end of the ice cream funnel before continuing the story.

"Ate is the wrong word to describe the horror that I witnessed, it was more like inhaled."

He glanced at Olivia to find her listening intently with a fond smile playing at her lips. He cracked a grin.

" It was almost as terrifying as that time you ate Satan's Guacamole." He joked dryly.

Olivia was in the middle of biting into the jagged edges of her wafer cone when Steve's words made her choke mid chew. She began laughing hysterically, neglecting her ice cream altogether and grabbing his arm for balance.

"Oh my gosh, I am so stealing that." She announced while her body trembled in mirth. Steve couldn't help but chuckle lightly along with her.

"Satan's Guacamole." She repeated biting her lower lip and watching him from beneath the frame of her glasses.

"You are too funny." She affirmed affectionately.

Steve felt smug at the compliment. He would rarely be called the funny one. His musing thoughts were cut short when Olivia abruptly yanked at the sleeve of his shirt, grabbing his attention.

"Hey!" She cried, suddenly cross with him "That was homemade and delicious if I do say so myself."

"It felt like my face was melting." He teased leaning towards her.

"We can't have that, your face is your best physical feature." She paused to gobble up the final bit of her ice cream and then slanted him a teasing look.

"Other than your eyes of course." She murmured flirtatiously, flashing him a reckless smile.

Steve felt that same rush of blood to his face, but he didn't shy away this time and bravely held her gleaming stare.

"I like your eyes." He whispered, playful but tentative, like entering cold waters.

"Pfft yeah right." She snorted leaning her side on to the back rest of the bench "They are just brown."

"Not to me."

Surprise flickered in the depths of her honey brown eyes at his slow, amorous words. Her wide eyed stare moved to him and she was caught under his worshipful gaze.

Her heart thudding, she couldn't look away. Under the dim orange street lamps, his sky blue orbs had darkened to a haunting sapphire hue. Beautiful and evocative. He watched her with a look of deep absorption. Olivia could no longer resist temptation and began to lean in.

Steve willingly gave into the magnetic attraction. Her warm hand cupped the side of his face. The touch alone made his pulse quicken more than the anticipation of tasting her once again.

His eyes fluttered shut when she kissed him. It was chaste at first, their lips brushed in a light, timid caress. Her lips were cold, warm and sweet all at the same time, it was the curious meeting of senses and he wanted to feel it again.

He pressed on, demanding more. Her lips curled up in a smile against his skin and she acquiesced, pressing her lips on his a little more firmly.

Steve soon discovered he enjoyed kissing, very much so. He didn't know how long they sat on that wooden bench, reveling in the new wonderful sensation, but he couldn't get enough. He learned that Olivia wasn't just playful with her words and actions, but in intimate ways too. Her fingers would flirt with his ear lobes as they kissed, he would chuckle breathlessly from the ticklish sensation and that made her hungrier for him. She would nibble on his lower lip as he palmed the corded length of her neck. She in turn would drag her fingers through his hair in a soothingly, slow pace.

In that moment, time was a foreign concept to them.

* * *

They walked hand in hand down the sidewalk to her building. Both were equally flustered and bee kissed from their make out session from earlier. Steve's smile faltered at the sight of her apartment building just a few feet away. Even at their slow lazy pace, it was still too soon.

Olivia dragged her woeful gaze from her entrance to him.

"So you are leaving tomorrow?" She asked sadly, already knowing the answer.

"In six hours actually." Steve confessed, stealing a glance at his wrist watch that read thirty minutes past twelve.

"I guess the second date will have to wait till you get back." She murmured despairingly while shifting her fingers through his. She managed a smile, deciding to look on the brighter side of things.

"It will be my turn to organize it then." She announced eagerly.

"Swell." Steve breathed smiling lovingly down at her.

"That would be Sunday right?" He suddenly asked, his fair brows knotted in thought.

"Well I was thinking Saturday but I am guessing you have something else in mind."

"Well Stark invited us for this Halloween Ball he is having." He informed heedlessly.

"Oh cool." She breathed, her eyes alight with excitement.

"Wait is it like a costume party or like a fancy one? Ball means fancy, right?" She quickly asked.

"We have to dress snazzy. Suit and tie with the works." He explained.

"Oh. I don't have anything fancy to wear, guess I'll have to go shopping." She mused with a pensive shrug "That should be fun, there was this really cute black dress at the mall. Now I have an excuse to buy it. My impulse shopping is strictly reserved for inanimate objects and candy."

Steve chuckled, charmed by her rambling "Well I am glad you are excited about it."

"You aren't?" She questioned uncertainly, her gaze wide in absorption.

"A little edgy, I've never been to a ball." He acknowledged.

"Oh, well it's not fancy like Cinderella fancy. The last Stark party I went to was very... chaotic?" She wondered for a lack of a better word, but the moment the adjective left her lips she couldn't help but think it was the perfect way to describe what she had seen.

"Don't know what the new and improved Stark would be like." She added to not throw Steve off. After all, the Stark she remembered was a lot different to the supposed man he was now.

"Should be a interesting learning experience." He considered out loud then directed a fond glance down at her.

"Plus with you there it will be the cat's meow." He stated confidently.

Olivia laughed again, flashing her row of white teeth as he amber eyes lit up in hilarity. Steve loved seeing her express amusement, it brought him a strange, warm satisfaction.

"You are such an old flirt." She chuckled, bumping against his arm in a teasing manner.

"Guess this is good night." She added after a moment of catching her breath. She sighed and then raised her gaze to meet his. Steve wasn't happy about the night ending either but he tried to seem unaffected and continued to smile.

"Call me when you get there." She insisted softly.

"I'll do that." He nodded obediently. She grinned amused by his solemn ways. He was just too darn adorable, more than any other man she had met.

Damningly handsome too. Her longing stare dragged down to his full lips once more, as if bewitched by them. Steve took that as the invitation he needed and slanted down to grant her silent request.

Their lips met once more and the heat knocked the breath from her lungs for a moment. She clutched on to the lapels of his leather jacket as if she would fall if she hadn't.

Steve cradled her face tenderly in his hands as she pressed up against his warm, hard body.

They kissed for a brief few minutes beneath the glow of the street lamp. Sometime during their heated moment, his arms had positioned themselves around her waist, embracing her tightly. Olivia still grasped on to the lapels of his jacket, holding on fiercely between her finger tips.

With thundering hearts and breathless lungs, they eased back just a little. Steve felt the brush of the thin strands of her hair as she pressed her forehead tenderly against his.

"Can't your boss ease up and transfer you back here?" Olivia whispered out of longing and frustration. Steve chuckled, low and breathlessly, colour rising to his face.

"I doubt I'd get any work done with you around." He murmured as the tip of his nose skimmed her cheek.

Olivia grinned, pleased with the suggestive answer. She strained her eyes open and looked to find him watching her. His blue eyes were a darker, stormier shade. The colour of a lightning lit sky during a tempest. Her stomach flipped with want but she held back her desire and gently lowered herself back onto the heels of her feet.

"Yeah blame me." She grumbled with a roll of her eyes as she released him.

"I can't help that I am so distracting." She uttered and tossed her hair pompously before slanting him a smile to show that she was jesting.

Steve beamed down at her thinking it was a little unfair how enticing she was. He reluctantly unwrapped his arms from around her and trailed his hands up her elbows and to her hands. Olivia giggled, amused by his playful ways and laced their fingers together.

She admired their locked hands. His skin felt softer and warmer than she ever thought possibly. His slender fingers were long and beautiful and the large size of his hands compared to hers, made her feel safe.

She looked to him once again and smiled lovingly. Steve returned it in his own shy, adorable way.

"I'll see you next week then huh?" She mused a little disheartened. She had spent the entire morning wishing for the night to begin only to have it end so soon. Steve was silently wondering the same and not at all looking forward to leaving.

"Yeah." He responded equally dismayed.

Olivia was filled with a sudden determination to rid of the pout on his lips. She stepped forward and kissed him soundly. He was a little startled at first but slowly sunk into the warmth of her mouth.

When she moved back Steve found himself stumbling forward, seeking her lips once again. She laughed, delighted by the reactions she had caused. Her mirth alone made his heart flutter.

"Good night, Steve." She murmured lovingly, gazing into his eyes.

"Sweet dreams, Olli."

Olivia graced him with one last mischievous grin and lazily turned to ascend the steps to the entrance.

Steve watched her leave longingly. She cast one last glance in his direction before disappearing behind the door and out of his sight.

Steve sighed and ran his fingers through his tousled hair, already missing her terribly.

 _How on earth am I going to make it through a week?_

He suddenly found himself wishing he could sleep off the time in a block of ice.

* * *

Steve was leaning back comfortably against a lone wall within the Triskellion. He was dressed in his Stealth Star Suit with his shield angled against the wall, beside his long legs. He had his cell phone pressed to his ear, waiting patiently for the ringing to seize and for her to answer the call.

 ** _"Hey Cap."_**

His heart raced just at the sound of her smooth, pleasant voice.

"Hi." He greeted smiling to himself "You busy? "

 ** _"Not for you. What's up?"_** She asked, making him blush.

"So Tony just called me to let me know that he is sending a limo for us." He explained nonchalantly, eyeing the agents that passed by him to get to the next corridor.

 _ **"A limo? Fancy, fancy."**_ Olivia noted earning a smile from him.

 ** _"I've never made out in a limo before."_** She added her voice low and extremely flirtatious. Steve gulped at the mental image as his pulse galloped.

"We are going to have to cool-down on that, Thor will be joining us, with Jane and Darcy." He warned softly.

 _ **"Oh yay, that should be a fun ride."**_ She expressed joyfully _**"Did you find a suit yet?"**_

"Well its in the process of getting made. Tony surprised me on Monday by getting his tailor to take my measurements."

 _ **"That's really cute."**_ She giggled.

"It wasn't so cute at five in the morning." He grumbled irately coaxing another peal of laughter from her.

 _ **"But this is good, you will get a nice fitting suit, you are going to look real sharp. So sharp that a make out session might be unavoidable."**_

Steve sighed unable to suppress his smile.

"You are having a real kick out of making passes at me aren't you?" He accused playfully.

 ** _"Yes I am."_** She announced quite proudly. He pictured her lifting her chin in that haughty adorable way.

 _ **"You should try it sometime."** _ She insisted coyly.

"I am at work." He noted trying to hold on to the straying professionalism in his tone.

 **"That makes it so much more _fun_."** She informed him, but the silky enticing tenor of her voice made it obvious to what sort of 'fun' she was referring to.

Steve fell into a deep, breathless silence. He was a little scandalized but that was outweighed by how flustered and aroused he was. A momentary silence took over their conversation, charged with desire. He struggled to come up with a reply and from the patient waiting on her end, he knew she was aware of the tongue tied mess she had made of him.

"Cap we are heading out!" Steve was startled out of his reverie at Widow's announcement.

She was lingering at the end of the corridor, strapping on her gauntlets.

"Copy!" He hollered back a little frazzled. She smirked and then disappeared at the bend of the hallway. Steve averted his attention back to the phone.

"I have to go." He uttered reluctantly.

 _ **"Yup, go save the day, I'll see you tomorrow yes?"** _ She asked.

"Yup." He grinned, his blue eyes softening in adoration.

"Bye Olli."

 _ **"See you Steve."**_

Steve smiled and slowly ended the connection and then stepped away from the wall. He was immersed in his thoughts when he turned the bend towards the loading bay. He wasn't watching where he was walking and almost bumped into the mischievous Natasha Romanoff.

"Such blushes Cap." She teased observing his pinked face.

"Don't you have anything better to do besides tease me?" Steve demanded sternly while locking his shield onto the magnets on the back of his suit.

"But it's so fun and I am sure I am not the only one who thinks this." She noted and then smirked.

"How's the cutie?" She wondered genuinely curious.

"She is good." He said coolly while keeping his true feelings at bay.

"She coming for the ball?" She asked, her green eyes a gleam.

"Yeah. Stark arranged the limo for us. Are you going to be tagging along?" He inquired.

"Nah Barton and I will make our way there." She insisted with a dismissive wave of her gloved hands. Steve nodded and lowered his gaze and Natasha immediately took notice of his restrained anxiety.

"Don't stress too much about it Cap, it will be more fun than you think. By the way, I swiped these of Stark's desk." She produced two black envelopes between her slender fingers.

"Invites?" He observed them.

"Yeah, Kevin traded me his turkey club for one. You have anyone else in mind that I can exploit?" She asked grinning impishly.

Steve paused considering her question for a moment instead of preparing a lecture on stealing from friends. One person in particular came into mind and he grinned at the thought of him and the present opportunity.

"I got just the fella."


	16. Crazy

_**kristybauer7: I know he is too cute. Olivia addresses that in this chapter so that should please you xD. Aw thank you so much, and yes I am feeling much better. Still have a slight cough but it should clear up this week, hopefully ^^.**_

 _ **lovelybreath0735: Sweetheart your English is a lot better than you think. I am bilingual myself so don't stress it ;) you will get around to improving :). Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter :D.**_

 _ **Debatable-cerealkiller: No problem :D Yesss I will be needing your help when I eventually get to writing that particular chapter ^^. I'll keep you updated, thanks again and I hope you like this chapter too :3**_

 _ **Jo: Awwww well they meet again here, briefly though xD. Thank you!**_

 _ **dancindonna: OMG thank you so much, I love writing about them ^^.**_

 _ **supesfan18: lol I was just about to update when I saw your review, thank you :D.**_

 **Hey guys, new chapter this week as promised. I'll be releasing the next chapter next week on my usual day. The next chapter is a bit of a fav so yay ^^. Please keep the reviews coming :)**

 **xx**

 **SSC**

* * *

Despite the grand ebony length from the outside, the limo was surprisingly compact within. Steve and Thor sat a little cramped within the car. Darcy and Jane were seated comfortably. The intern was chatting rapidly on some topic with Jane. The doctor was listening and occasionally responding. The two women were dressed formally in expensive, dresses, adorned with sparkling jewellery.

Steve on the other hand, despite being well dressed and groomed, found his black Italian suit even more restricting. He had matched the outfit with a simple white shirt and dark purple necktie.

"Where does young lady Olivia reside?" Thor abruptly asked from beside him, distracting the Captain from his nervous state. The handsome demigod was dressed just as neatly. His dark suit was paired with a velvet blue vest beneath, the colour brought out his eyes.

"Just at the building on that turn there." He noted glancing out the window.

"Her apartment is just the cutest, I wish I could stay there forever." Darcy chimed in longingly pressing her hands together as a dazed wonder took over her eyes.

"Lady Darcy spoke very eloquently about her outing with your love." Thor noted factually with a large smile. Steve nodded aware of Darcy and Olivia spending time together.

"Your love?" Darcy echoed, bewildered by Thor's choice of words. Her eyes widened, piecing together facts from Steve's blushing face alone.

"Oh my gosh, are you guys dating?"

"Well yeah, it happened just last week though." He admitted abashedly.

"That is just the cutest, congrats!"Darcy exclaimed and then fixated a stern look onto Thor and Jane.

"You two owe me twenty." She reminded firmly.

"I was hoping you would not remember our wager."The Norse God grumbled disconsolately.

"Well you thought wrong, hand it over big guy." The intern demanded, gesturing her open palm at them. Jane rolled her eyes and reluctantly placed a ten dollar bill on Darcy's palm, followed by Thor's contribution. The intern grinned maniacally and stuffed the notes into her silver clutch purse.

"You guys bet on us getting together?" Steve cried, floored by the discovery.

"Uh huh. See I had faith in you to ask her out before Christmas, unlike Blondie." Darcy informed, glancing at the God of Thunder.

"Christmas huh?" Steve repeated directing a flat look at Thor.

The long haired man chuckled nervously and patted his friend on the back.

"Do not take offense, my friend. You are a hushed and reticent individual, much like a friend of mine back on Asgard. I did not think you had realized your own feelings yet."

Steve sighed and nodded in agreement, the man made sense. He turned his attention to Jane.

"Doctor you were in on it too?"

"Well yeah, you two had sparks flying all over the place." Jane stated factually with a shy smile curving her mouth.

Steve blinked at this. Were they really so obvious to everyone but each other?

He smiled, it was amusing.

"It seems we have arrived." Thor announced when the car came to a slow stop.

Steve quickly pulled out his cell phone, to call her and let her know of their arrival.

* * *

"I am like so excited, I can't stop shaking. What is taking her so long?" Darcy cried after a few minutes.

"We just got here." Jane bit back shooting annoyed glares at her intern.

Thor and Steve were stretching their legs by pacing the length of the door, along the side walk. It had only been less than three minutes since Steve told Olivia that they were downstairs. She had said she would be right down. Steve had no doubt she was already rushing down the stairs.

"She is probably already..." The excuse he had prepared died on his tongue when Olivia's appearance at the top of the steps, rendered him speechless.

He watched her dazedly as she closed the door behind her.

Her usually wavy, silky hair had transformed into soft, spiraling dark curls, framing away from her pretty face. Her dress lacked sleeves or straps and showed off her smooth, slightly bronze shoulders. The gown was black and began at her chest in a elegant sweet heart neckline. The bodice hugged the curves of her torso. The skirts of the dress were chiffon with a black petticoat beneath, keeping her modest underneath the thin material. She had paired the dress with golden strapped heels and a simple gold chain and pendant.

His entranced stared feasted on the sight of his enamoring girlfriend, looking like the stunning, mischievous, belle he knows her to be.

"Hey Cap." Her coy greeting snapped him out of his reverie. He dragged his haunted stare to her face to find her watching him, her honey eyes dancing comely.

"H-hi." He cleared his throat, cursing himself for sounding clumsy, again.

She offered him a rueful half smile while descending the steps. Steve's mind screamed at him to step forward and extended a helping hand, but Thor abruptly stepped forward, causing him to miss his chance.

"Lady Olivia." He boomed "You are the very warmth for my drying eyes on this cold October night."

Olivia's dark winged brows lifted in surprise from behind her frames. Steve gaped, both dumb struck and appalled by the tall man's inflated accolade.

"Wow thanks, you look pretty good yourself." She noted scanning the grinning God's prim attire.

"You are really rockin' that pony tail." She complimented, finally reaching the landing.

Thor beamed, his chest puffing proudly.

"Even Lady Jane is quite fond of it. Observe the skull." He noted jutting out the lapel of his jacket to draw attention to the miniature white skull, with dark hollowed out eyes. He had it pinned to his matte black suit.

"In celebration of this festive night." He explained.

"Hey I got one too." Olivia announced, gesturing to similar small but rounder skull. She it had fastened to the left side of her bodice, on the peak of her neckline.

"Marvelous!" Thor exclaimed exuberantly, admiring the brooch with a keen eye.

Steve felt a wave of male possessive instinct surge through him. He silently side stepped to his date.

The two men allowed Olivia room to climb into the limousine before them. Steve followed in after her and took the seat beside her. The women sat in the middle and Thor took the free seat on the far right, beside Jane.

"Olli you look smokin." Darcy observed appreciatively beside the female.

"Look at you." Olivia gaped marveling over her tight, short ebony dress with long sleeves.

"Your dress is bitchin'"

"I'm aware." Darcy noted with a pompous flick of her flowing, rich brown hair.

Olivia chuckled and moved her stare to the scientist. Jane sat elegantly in a V neck, velveteen dress and her usual tumbling down hair held up in a chic bun.

"Jane you look amazing." Olivia said in awe, causing the shy doctor to blush heavily.

"Thanks Olli you look gorgeous too."

They finally arrived at the venue. Olivia was surprised by how low key the event was. The last time she had arrived at one of Stark's parties there were flashes of blinding lights and strangers yelling out the names of the arrivals. However, the Halloween party lacked all the extravagance.

The car came to a slow halt the spacious entrance to the Avengers HQ. Steve had visited the place many times, but it was still amusing to witness Olivia's wonder when he helped her exit the vehicle.

Darcy was practically a bouncing ball of excitement as she admired the sleek, towering mass of glass and concrete. Her enthusiasm doubled when they passed the glass entrance and stepped into the well lit interior, decorated with fake web and metallic skulls.

Thor escorted the ladies further in to the household as Steve and Olivia lingered behind. Stark arrived with Pepper to greet his new guests. They made their way to the ballroom within the top floor. As Tony provided verbal commentary to his tour of the Avengers Tower. Steve took the chance to admire his date beside him.

Olivia was too distracted by the hanging pumpkin lanterns and skeleton painted robots that were strolling about tending to various tasks, to notice Steve's yearning glances.

The moment they entered the large ballroom, filled soft string quartets and heavy chatter of the guests. Thor, Jane and Darcy branched off and Steve observed the room to see who had arrived. He spotted Kevin, Hawkeye and Natasha talking by the bar. The rest of the bustling people he did not recognize and guessed they were people from Tony's elite crowd.

"You alright there Cap? You've been awfully quiet." Olivia observed, grabbing his attention. He smiled and nodded in assurance.

"Yeah I am fine, sorry." He murmured and gently weaved his fingers through her free hand. Olivia was surprised by the touch at first but then eased into the warmth of his hands. She raised her gaze and their eyes met, blue to amber.

"You look beautiful." He said earnestly, his voice barely above a whisper. Olivia beamed and pressed up against his strong arm.

"I was wondering when you were going to admit that." She murmured playfully. Steve grinned, abased by the observation.

"Thor beat me to it, and he did a better job." He grumbled a little irately.

"Nah, I like hearing it from you." She insisted in a caressing tone. Steve smiled as she moved closer, her dancing eyes turning into a darker, smoldering approval.

"You are very handsome tonight Cap." She mused skimming his body before meeting his gaze once more.

He wanted to thank her with a kiss but his chance was robbed when Sam Wilson approached them.

"Hey girl." The man greeted grinning from behind Olivia. Startled, she spun around to acknowledge the man. Her grin widened immediately at the sight of him.

"Sam!" She exclaimed, releasing Steve to accept a friendly embrace from the tall male. Sam stood looking sharp in his dark, navy blue Italian suit paired with a red shirt and a white tie. The tie was adorned with printed black skulls.

"I didn't know you were coming." Olivia announced stepping back to Steve's side.

"Yeah, I got a invite which was pretty random. Figured you had something to do with it." Wilson explained sending an all knowing glance at the Captain.

Steve shrugged modestly "I figured you'd enjoy this more than waiting for kids to knock on your door all night."

"Damn straight, thanks man." Sam expressed his gratitude with a hearty clap on to Steve's back.

"So, where are we sitting?" He asked curiously looking to the champagne clothed tables that lined the outskirts of the dancing space.

* * *

Kevin was happily chilling by the bar, occasionally tapping his shined, ebony shoes, to the music. His drink had just arrived and he was about to accept it when he noticed a pouting Steve Rogers on the seat next to him. Smiling curiously, Kevin approached his leader.

Steve was glowering at the dance floor. Kevin sauntered over and followed the direction of the man's gaze. His attention landed on Olivia and Sam, dancing animatedly to a recent Pharrell tune.

"Olivia seems to be having fun." the Agent observed.

"She is." Steve grumbled dejectedly.

"Feeling left out are you?" Kevin noted slyly.

"They keep hogging her time." Steve muttered exasperatedly, crossings his arms over his broad chest.

 _When am I going to get a dance?_

Steve Rogers only had himself to blame. He had spent the entire night up to dinner with Olivia. They were seated at a large round table with Thor, Jane, Darcy, Stark, Pepper, Banner, Natasha, Clint, Kevin and Sam. The group got along famously, becoming fast friends. Steve was a lot more distracted by his date and in turn Olivia was extremely entranced by him.

After dinner they were served desserts. Steve had every intention of asking her for a dance afterwards. He left her side for a moment to give her time to finish her plate of chocolate caramel tart. He had departed briefly to socialize with Stark and Thor. He returned, horrified to find her being asked to dance by Clint.

Steve never had chance to because men came one after the other, requesting a dance from Olivia.

"When you ask." Kevin advised kindly, grabbing the Captain's attention.

"Come on level up." The Agent enthused "Even I got a dance from her."

"I noticed." Steve muttered, fixating a glare on the male.

Kevin gulped and then grinned nervously.

"You are going to make me do laps on Monday aren't you?" He asked, paling.

"Yup." Steve nodded but he perked up to find Olivia had returned to the huddle group of women by their table. He quickly took the opportunity and practically raced in her direction.

One of the many Stark service robots appeared, offering Olivia a tray of water. She gratefully accepted the tall glass of aqua and downed it with one gulp. She had never been asked to dance so frequently in her lifetime. She knew it was a trick from Steve's friends to get to know her, it was sweet in a way. Clint wasn't subtle in the least.

Darcy's laughter drew Olivia's attention away from her thoughts. She looked to the intern and found the rest of the group were laughing equally amused by something Hawkeye had uttered. Natasha was smirking silently amused while looking stunning in her tight black dress. Her head of crimson curls stood out against her pale complexion.

"Ladies." A shiver of delight rushed up Olivia's spine at the sound of a deep, familiar voice.

She turned to find Steve standing right behind her like ever the pristine soldier.

"Clint." He observed noticing the only male among the group of women. Hawkeye winked and took a swing of his champagne glass.

"Hey Cap you here to join us for a drink?" Darcy asked from beside Clint.

"Thanks but um." He cleared his throat and finally fixated his dancing blue eyes on to his date, a sudden glimmer of uncertainty taking over his chiseled face.

"Olli, would you like to dance?" He asked his voice soft and vulnerable.

"Hell yeah." Olivia announced and looked for means to dispose of the crystal in her hand. The robot suddenly returned and accepted the empty glass before whizzing off. Steve grinned as Olivia accepted his hand and then followed him to the dance floor, unsuspecting of the ladies who giggled at her enthusiasm.

Steve chivalrously escorted Olivia onto the center of the room. He shyly avoided the fascinated stares of the many other couples among them. Especially the smug gaze of Tony Stark.

As if predicting their arrival, a slow, gentle, harmonious tune began to play through the speakers. It was a calm beat that Steve was grateful for, it was easy to sway to.

He reeled her in and Olivia gladly acquiesced. Recalling his lessons, Steve held her hand with his right while posing the other on the curve of her hip. Olivia placed her free hand on the breadth of his broad shoulder and stepped a little closer. Then, sinking into the lulling beat, they began to sway.

"You know I was starting to wonder if I brought you as date or the rest of the fellas." Steve teased feigning annoyance.

"Aw were you jealous?" Olivia countered, her eyes sparkling in mischief. Steve sighed, there was no point denying it.

"Truth be told I was trying to come over to ask you to dance."

He was surprised by her solemn confession.

"You were going to ask me?" He marveled, his fair brows lifting.

"Why not? It's the twenty first century, feminism and all that. But Kevin and Sam kept getting in the way, not that I am complaining, it was fun." She uttered in her usual, charming babbling. Steve grinned and craned down his head a little closer.

"I am glad you are having fun." He murmured earnestly, his blue eyes a gleam.

Her cheeks pinked, abased by the affectionate gaze.

"This is my favourite part though." She declared. Steve agreed silently.

"Have you been practicing?" She abruptly observed, noticing how easily he was gliding her over the glossy tiles.

"I didn't want to forget." He said defensively.

Olivia felt her heart literally melt under the adorably, vulnerable look in his eyes, not to mention the sweetness of his actions. Her eyes pinched shut, unable to withstand his painfully, delectable ways.

"Why are you so damn cute?" She whispered exasperatedly under her breath. Steve was both amused and surprised when she pressed her forehead to his chest and then groaned in aggravation.

"It physical frustrates me." She cried bumping her head against his chest a few times. Steve couldn't help but laugh at her antics as she continued to mutter nonsense into his chest.

"Not as frustrating as when you flirt with me." He murmured furtively.

Her head immediately shot up and she fixated her keen eyes on him.

"What's wrong with flirting?" She questioned softly.

"It's great, but you end up rendering me speechless that I don't really know what to say. It's not really above my pay grade." He confessed reluctant to admit he lacked the talent.

"What are you talking about?" She exclaimed beaming up at him.

"Sass is in your daily vernacular. You are probably just in your head too much, I've been there too. I haven't always been the smooth talker that I am now." She uttered with a arrogant lift of her chin that Steve couldn't help but roll his eyes at. She laughed assuring him that she wasn't entirely serious. Her honey gaze scanned him lovingly, her smile softening.

"Besides..." She drawled, leaning up to him to the point where he felt her warm breath brush against his skin.

"You are the rare type of person that doesn't need words to render me speechless." She stated, her hungry gaze climbing up is fine lips till they met his eyes.

He held her stare dazedly, his face moving in a spellbound state closer to her. Enticed by both her words and pretty face.

"And there you go again." He managed to force out, his voice a trifle hoarse.

Olivia bit her lower lip, suppressing a impish laugh but her shoulders trembled in protest.

"They are really cute together." Natasha noted while taking a sip of her cocktail while her forest green eyes admired the smiling couple. Steve was twirling Olivia in a grace that the spy was surprised to witness.

Clint nodded agreeably from beside her as they observed the rest of the couples on the dance floor.

"No kidding, never seen Steve smile so much before. What a goof ball." He muttered humorously under his breath. Natasha smirked, unable to defend the Captain without sounding like liar.

* * *

"The nights festivities have come to a conclusion too swiftly. On Asgard my people celebrate for nearly a fortnight." Thor boasted as they stood outside the building, in front of the limousine. The ball had come to an end and everyone was saying their goodbyes by the cars.

The late October chill wrapped the guests in a blanket of cold air. Steve was in the middle of tucking his coat around Olivia's shoulders when Thor's announcement grabbed his attention.

"Well I don't know about a fortnight buddy but if you want we can still do shots." Stark challenged, he was also coat-less with leggy Pepper beside him, happily wrapped in his jacket.

"Oh." Thor suddenly uttered uncertainly "I was merely searching for a means to gloat. Truthfully I am anticipating the return home with Lady Jane."

"Sure you are bud." Stark winked.

Olivia sniggered and looked to Darcy beside her.

"Bom-chicka-wow-wow." They chimed simultaneously and then laughed.

"I am not familiar with the suggestion in that verbal tune." Thor noted, his eyebrows knotted in concern.

"We should be heading out too." Steve announced when their car arrived.

"Oh right." Olivia was alerted into action but then her enthusiasm deflated.

"Aw I am sad to go."

"Same here girl." Sam stated lightly clapping her on the back.

"Thanks for the dance."

"You too man." She hugged him around the shoulders and then leaned back to place a chaste kiss to the side of his face.

"I guess I'll see you again the next time I head to Washington." She mused thoughtfully.

"Which is soon I hope." Sam responded looking to Steve. The captain was wistfully eager for the same.

"Come see me too." Grinning Kevin Odell abruptly chimed, appearing from behind Sam.

"Heck yeah." Olivia enthused embracing the male.

"Apparently you inhale ice cream, that sounds like something I want to see." She teased.

Kevin's excitement deflated as he shot a flat look at Steve. Then the agent rolled his eyes and leaned down towards Olivia as if to share a secret.

"Your boyfriend is really petty." He whispered in pretend annoyance.

"What was that Agent Odell?" Steve countered sternly. Odell was jolted into attention.

"Nothing Sir." He stuttered out and then slyly wandered off. Olivia bit her lower lip, suppressing her mirth.

"Ah Thorne." The host appeared with his CEO at his side. Olivia smiled reservedly at Tony.

"Thanks for the party Stark, it was fun." She stated earnestly.

"Not as fun as the launch eh?" He joked his dark eyes glinting in mischief. She rolled her eyes, not wanting to relieve the memory.

"Well I can't exactly stuff my face with spider cookies at the party of a guy I dislike. It just wouldn't be right."

Tony smirked, happy that they were coming around to forming some sort of friendship. Steve was pleased too, he didn't want tension between two people he cared deeply for.

"Pepper!" Olivia cried joyously when Potts came into her view.

"Olivia!" The strawberry blonde laughed and gathered the smaller female into a hug.

"We should totally meet for lunch sometime." She insisted while releasing the web designer.

"Yas I'd love that." Olivia accepted and the two women began to chat amiably.

Steve took the chance to say his goodbye's.

"Great party Tony." He appraised his friend, gripping him brotherly on the shoulder.

"Glad you had fun Cap." Stark responded, clapping the male on the back.

"So I'll see you back at HQ or should JARVIS expect the walk of shame tomorrow morning?"

Steve frowned, not amused by the suggestive tone of Stark's words.

"It's only our second date." He noted factually.

"How is that a valid excuse?" Tony questioned bluntly, scandalizing the captain.

"Please ignore him." Pepper added crossly, having heard the conversation. Steve grinned, amused by the two. He was suddenly alerted of Olivia's absence only to spot her talking to Clint and Natasha.

"You guys couldn't even if you tried." Tony drawled and hugged Pepper to his side.

* * *

Steve escorted Olivia up the steps to her apartment. A evolution from their normal goodbye's at the front of the building. Steve liked this better, it gave him a little more time with her. Olivia was silently thanking for the same.

But each step they took closer to her front door, hand in hand, made his heart sink slowly in discontent.

"So that was fun." She said turning to him with their hands still locked tightly.

"We should have parties more often." She suggested cheekily.

"I would agree, but the hassle to get ready is a pain in the neck." He argued playfully.

"I don't know." She feigned indecision, her eyes skimming over the suit that accentuated his already impressive physique.

"It's pretty worth it to me." She insisted winking coyly up at him. Steve stared back dreamily, thinking the same.

"Thanks for taking me, Cap." She murmured appreciatively, leaning into his body.

"Thanks for agreeing." He responded sounding equally breathless. Her smiling lips neared his and Steve met her half way. Steve always marveled over the lightning he felt jolt through his body, every time they kissed. But he was no longer surprised by it but accepted it, like it was a part of him, a part of them.

He closed his eyes and fell in sheer surrender as the kiss deepened. Olivia ran her fingers through his soft, blonde hair. She felt the tremors of desire his body released and heard the low moan emit from the back of his throat. She wondered if he knew he was making such a delicious noise and knew how he made her feel. She was suddenly aware of her door, just an inch behind her. The promise of a warm bed in her room and a even warmer man in her arms.

She began to wonder if he would let her have him because all she wanted in that moment was to give herself to him. It would be so easy with Steve, that's what was so terrifying. The sense of connection was something she had never experienced before, the surety.

Even though the temptation was great and her mind screamed and her body ached for him. She knew she couldn't. She didn't want to rush it, not with him. She could taste the inexperience in him, in the uncertain timid way he held her, or the way he kissed. As much as she loved kissing him, she felt it was something new for him.

So, as agonizingly difficult as it was, she released him. Resisting her desires were all the more taxing when he searched for her lips again and stole one last chaste kiss.

They pulled away but remained close, still trembling and desperate for more. Olivia couldn't help but laugh a little, softly and under her breath. The sound of her merriment coaxed a sweet grin from the blushing Captain.

His long lashes swept open and met her honey brown eyes, shining lovingly for him. Steve chuckled and pressed his forehead against hers.

"This is crazy." He uttered breathlessly, grinning while tucking a thick strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow." He reminded as if mainly to himself.

"I know right, we are such a pair of saps." Olivia responded jovially while nuzzling his cheek. Steve smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." He breathed reluctant to release her.

"Good night Olli." He said, gazing deep into her swirling amber eyes. Olivia's head bobbed in agreement while slowly sliding her hands out of his hair and down his arm.

"Night Steve." She murmured and gave his warm, large hand one last squeeze.

Steve gazed at her longingly for a moment and then stepped back. Olivia allowed his fingers to slip through hers. Steve sent her one fleeting smile before beginning the trek back down the stairs. She waited for him to disappear from her line of sight before turning to her front door.

A big dreamy sighed escaped her lips as she unlocked her front door and stepped inside. She was instantly greeted by a wailing Anakit who had no doubt be waiting on her arrival. She smiled lovingly at the cat as he rubbed up against her leg and continued to wail in a condemning manner.

She neglected her cat for a moment to lock the door. Then she bent down and gathered the feline into her arms and then stood up. Anakit fell silent in her arms and Olivia hummed dazedly while stroking her cat and strolling towards her bedroom.


	17. Exhaustion

_**Supesfan: Thanks ^^**_

 _ **Allison: I know right! Even I really enjoy writing about them, well I'll try to update as fast as I can :).**_

 _ **Jo: Haha thank you so much ^^.**_

 _ **Kristybauer: Jealous Stevie is hella cute.**_

 _ **debatable-cerealkiller: Umm...That's quite the pessimistic thinking haha..haha...ha. Well it's not going to be ALL butterflies and unicorns, that particular plot you were helping me with is one of the difficult things they will have to face as a couple, but lets see ^^. This story was meant for fluff though, now the Bucky story, that has A LOT of angst xD.**_

 _ **DJK: YAY NEW READER, thank you!**_

 _ **Kaayroki: Aw thank you so much! Yeah her depression was something I was pulling out of a personal experience, I am so happy you were able to relate with it. Thanks again, you are too sweet ^^. I hope you like this chapter :D. BTW how come you were away from the net? I hope everything is okay :). As reasonable as their pace is I think even they are getting frustrated by how...PG it all is xD. You will see what I mean ;).**_

 **Hey guys thank you sooooo much for all the reviews, please keep them coming. I hope you guys enjoy this one, things get a little...steaaaameh.**

 **xx**

 **SSC**

* * *

Steve was surprised when Olivia had called him that morning and told him(very sheepishly) to meet him at the children's hospital. Firstly he had wondered what on earth Olivia was doing in the children's hospital. Couldn't be for a diagnosis, she wasn't a child (though an argument can be made). Maybe it was something to do with Norah?

He couldn't deny his curiousity or the need to see her, so as requested he headed to the hospital that morning.

He entered throw the automatic glass doors into the lobby. There were nurses dressed in dark blue scrubs bustling about the space, hurrying after doctor's or working at the reception counter.

He's eyes scanned the area but he didn't find his girlfriend anywhere. His eye did linger on a person dressed in what looked to be a oversized, baby blue onesie with a hoodie and floppy ears to match. The stranger's back was turned to him and busy chatting to one of the nurses.

Lost and extremely self aware under the wide eyed looks of children and their mothers, he decided to give her a call.

Pressing the cell phone to his ear he waited for her to pick up, oddly enough Olivia's ringtone emitted from the near the mysterious, short, person in the costume.

Steve was startled to find that the adult in the onesie was Olivia Throne. He stood gaping at the sight of her for a while, wondering what on earth possessed her to dress up in such a manner. She grinned, oblivious to his bewilderment and waved at him while leaning back on the edge of the counter.

"Hi." She greeted when he approached her.

"Hey." Steve responded while tucking his cellphone back into the pocket of his blue jeans. They were paired with a casual black polo shirt and his rain proof jacket.

"So..." He mused his clear gaze skimming over her strange attire "A children's hospital was not where I was expecting our third date to be."

Olivia sighed and nodded despairingly.

"I know I know." She sighed while rubbing the apples of her cheeks, penitently from under her glasses. Steve was quick to note how the long sleeves of her strange costume stretched all the way to the base of her fingers, making her hands seem smaller than usual.

The material of the costume seemed velveteen and sagged over her body. Making her seem plump, childish and extremely adorable. He was fighting the urge to pinch at the floppy ears on the top of her head. He was a little alarmed by the face of the hoodie. It had a pair of gibbous, black eyes with a round blue nose at the center.

"Ugh I totally forgot about this thing I had organized." She groaned sadly, grabbing his attention.

"What did you organize?" Steve asked, his blue eyes glimmering dotingly. She glanced up at him from beneath the head cover, his heart melted at the sight of her woeful gaze.

"Well it's Halloween and most of the kids here can't really enjoy it the way other kids can. So Claire, Charlie and I had put together this sort of indoor trick or treating day. We thought it would be a fun activity for them." Olivia explained, gesturing to the many Halloween decorations hung up down the corridor towards the rooms.

Despite the sinister celebration of Halloween, the decorations were more on the lighter side. The pumpkin lanterns were carvings of princess silhouettes. There were smiling black, flat cardboard, bats pasted along the walls.

"Olli that's great." Steve exclaimed in amazement. His delight eased her guilt and she smiled hesitantly.

"Yeah but I was thinking about what I wanted to do on our third date that this left my mind until Charlie reminded me last night." Olivia reluctantly admitted. She had a whole day planned which involved one of their favourite past times, exploring the city and then a picnic afterwards. But all of her plans came to a depressing, crumbling demise when Charlie had called her late the previous night, asking her about the decorations.

She was stressing about how Steve would react. She didn't want to disappoint him, but from the large grin on his handsome face, she doubted it.

"It's fine, this sounds like a really great thing I want to be a part of." Steve insisted lovingly.

"Yeah I kinda didn't give you much of a choice." She mused sheepishly while scratching at the back of her head, through the malleable material of her onesie.

"These kids weren't given much choice either, so really I want to be here. I'd be insulted if you didn't want me here."

Steve's words surprised her, it was so heartwarming and inspirational that she couldn't help but rise up on her tip toes and place a chaste kiss on to his lips. Steve laughed, both flustered and delighted by the affection.

"Olli I have to ask." His gaze dropped to her attire "What...are you?"

"I ask myself that a lot." She joked earning a smile from him.

"But right now I am an illegal, genetically modified extraterrestrial experiment six two six, who is a fugitive from the law and is being hunted down by the Galactic Federation." She said, posing gallantly. "I honestly completely forgot about this because Charlie and Claire took over all the major things for me because I had a lot on my plate with work stuff. Totally forgot to organize a costume so I just put this together last minute with what I had in my closet."

"You had this in your closet?" He asked disbelievingly while pointing to her outfit.

"Yeah, it's my onesie. " Olivia stated glancing at the suit and then back up at him.

"Sexy right?" She winked.

"Um..." The Captain was conflicted, was it weird that he still found her extremely appealing in the strange get up?

"Steve!"

Rogers was alerted by the familiar voices in sync that called his name. He spun around to find two figures approaching him, down the corridor. He recognized them to be Claire and Charlie and they were dressed even weirder than his girlfriend.

Charlie was wearing a white shirt paired with a black tie and pants. Which was ordinary enough, but his hair was a bright, lime green. He had brushed it neatly to the side with what Steve guessed was a very thin comb. Charlie also had two gossamer wings attached to his back and a sunny yellow crown a top his head.

Claire looked equally bizarre with the same wings and crown. However, she wore a wig that was an alarming shade of bubblegum pink. The colour contrasted heavily with her tanned skin tone. Her outfit consisted of a lemon yellow t-shirt and long black pants.

They waved at the sight of the Captain and that's when Steve noticed the two black stemmed wands in their hands, with individual golden stars.

"Oh wow." Steve marveled, stifling a laugh "What are you two supposed to be?"

"Cosmo and Wanda, duh." Claire uttered as the couple posed back to back.

Steve sighed and looked to his girlfriend.

"Is every one going to be dressed as references I won't get?" He inquired dolefully.

"Side effect of dating me." Olivia responded with a cheeky smile. Steve considered this, it's pretty worth it considering the source of entertainment.

Charlie's brown eyes moved to Olivia. He suddenly frowned displeased by her costume.

"A onesie, really? Such low game." He sneered teasingly.

"Well I am sorry that I haven't been planning my costume since January." Olivia snapped halfheartedly.

"Please, we were still in Beta stages then. You should see me prepare for Comic Con." Charlie insisted pompously.

"I don't understand." Steve abruptly announced "I am also extremely under dressed."

"It's okay Cap, I got you covered." Olivia uttered and then turned away to retrieve something from atop the receptionist counter. She hid item behind her back before he could see. Then, using one hand, she gestured for him to bend down.

Steve did so, obediently and bent at the waist and lowered his head. He was surprised when she placed a hat on his head. But it wasn't an ordinary hat. It had limbs of some sort that draped and framed his face in a mass of plush, apple red, polyester fleece. He searched around for a reflective surface and found a small, round mirror within the receptionist desk. He stealthily picked it up and then looked at his reflection before frowning immediately.

"It's a squid." He stated bluntly, directed a flat look down at Olivia.

Indeed it was. The body of the squid was long and pointed and made his head seem elongated. The hat had two large googly eyes attached to his forehead area and the long red limbs were the tentacles.

"Yes." Olivia grinned unaffected by his dead-panned expression.

"I am suddenly digging dreadlocks." She mused fondly to herself.

Steve narrowed his at Claire and Charlie who were openly snickering at the sight of him. He calmly averted his attention back to his girlfriend and gave her a look of pure concern.

"Why do you have this?" He demanded, tugging at soft tentacles by his face.

Olivia chuckled nervously. It was from her hat collection.

* * *

Olivia had to admit it was a tiring day, but luckily the air was cool so she wasn't sweating in her onesie while running around with the children. They even got some from the other sections in the hospital to join in, without limiting the fun to just the palliative and oncology unit.

The nurses had helped immensely and the whole day was fun for the kids. She loved knowing she helped bring smiles to their faces. But the thing that brought the biggest, dopiest smile on to her face, was seeing Steve interact with the kids.

It was such a heartwarming sight. Kids would be hanging off his back, his arms and sitting on his shoulders. He would sit beside the bed ridden children and count their candy with them while slyly adding to their pile. She was distracted by the sight of him a few times while walking that she nearly ran into a wall, in fact she did a few dozen times.

Charlie and Claire were particularly beloved by the children. They played their roles to perfection and the children adored it.

Olivia felt a little guilty for forgetting about the Halloween tradition that Charlie and Claire had helped her set up. It had started a few years ago when Norah was battling her disease. They had initially done it to lift the child's spirits for missing treat o treating, but it became a thing of the hospital.

She was amazed that she got through the day without being depressed over the lack of Norah's sweet smiling face. Last Halloween without Norah was a nightmare.

When the day was over Claire and Charlie offered to stay back to take down the decorations, since Olivia was the one who had set them up that morning. Steve wanted to assist but the couple insisted that they do it and it was part of the plan.

Olivia had no arguments, she was eager to use the rest of the afternoon to spend time with her sweet, handsome, boyfriend. She asked if he would like to hang out at her place. Steve was a little stunned by the invitation at first, but he shyly agreed.

His bashful ways made her extremely aware that they were no longer just friends. It would be the first time they would be hanging out at her apartment, as a couple, alone. She couldn't stop her mind from wandering and furiously reminded herself that it was their third date.

"I am sorry if that wasn't your idea of a second date." Olivia stated apologetically while opening her front door. She managed to unlock the door and pushed it open and stepped inside.

"No don't apologize, it was fun." Steve insisted, brushing past her and into her apartment.

The wailing mewls of Anakit were the first thing that greeted the Captain. The cat bounded in his direction and meowed up at him, demanding his affections. Startled but humbled, Steve gently gathered the feline into his arms.

Anakit purred and curled up into the crook of the Captain's elbow and settled there comfortably. Steve smiled, amused by the kitten and stroked its fine fur while strolling into the apartment.

He was surprised to find that Olivia was no longer at his side. He looked ahead to find her lazily shuffling towards her couch. Her posture was slackened and her shoulders slumping heavily. Steve did not miss how exhausted she was.

He smiled dotingly at her and followed her to the living room with Anakit in his arms.

Olivia allowed her body to fall back onto the reclining area of her couch. She sank into the plush, colorful pillows. A deep sigh of relief escaped her lips. Steve was about to join her at the more upright area of the settee but she patted at the free space, beside her.

Steve was surprised by the request at first. Anakit jumped out of his arms and joined his owner and curled up by Olivia's head, on the arm rest.

The long sectional area of the couch was luxuriously tempting. The captain accepted her invitation and sat down on the empty spacing before allowing his body to slant back. He was flooded with an instant sense of relief that spread all the way down to the tips of his toes.

Olivia laughed all knowingly, seeing the satisfaction on his face. Steve smiled and adjusted his position a little. His body was a lot bigger and one leg hung off the edge of the recliner. Seeing this, Olivia lifted her head so he could slide his arm under the curve of her neck. Then he shifted more to her side and felt a bit more comfortable.

The lay there, silent and serene. Steve liked this, the feeling of a warm soft body beside his and not have it be a heart racing thing. Sure he was extremely aware of her beside him but at the same time he was reassured by it.

Olivia was pretty sure this was what heaven felt like. Relaxing on Captain America's bicep, she could giggle from the immense glee she felt. Her whole body felt sated even though her stomach was growling in protest, demanding the lunch they had missed. Candy wasn't enough of a meal and most of the treats weren't really sweets. They had to take certain precautions to not impose on the children's recovery.

She smiled at the fond memory of seeing him interact with the kids. She slanted him a doting look and smiled.

"You were so good with them. Thank you for being there." She murmured gratefully. Steve grinned and shrugged modestly.

"No problem, it was fun." He said looking to her with those sky blue eyes "The exhaustion is totally worth it."

Olivia's dazed stare dropped to his body, her eyes slowly dragging over his broad physique. The polo shirt he wore hugged his impressive build and she felt that familiar yearning warm her body.

 _I can think of another exhaustion worthy thing we could do_ She thought, suppressing a dreamy sigh. She pinched her eyes shut and immediately stopped herself, determined to not let such thoughts motivate her.

"So what now?" Steve inquired innocently from beside her. He was busy petting Anakit, who had roamed over from the arm rest and lounged comfortably on Steve's flat stomach.

"I don't know." Olivia drawled a little entranced by his slender fingers and the way they scratched Anakit under his furry jaw.

"Do you want to eat something?" She asked after a moment, feeling her own stomach growl.

"Yes but I can't be bothered to move." He responded earnestly. Olivia nodded in agreement.

"Me neither." She grumbled and squirmed, trying to fish out her phone from the pocket by her thigh.

"I'll just order." She announced, producing her cell phone and then dialing frantically.

Steve watched Olivia, keenly. She was chatting to the owner of the pizzeria, located a few blocks away. He remembered the day they first discovered it. The owner was a old Italian gentleman named Adamo. He was a short, fair man with a large pot belly and a extremely contagious grin tucked away under a thick, black, busy moustache. He was very friendly and kind. Steve remembered how fascinated he was by how easily Olivia interacted with the owner.

He loved watching her interact with people, her warm friendly ways made her eye light up and ten times more attractive.

She was grinning wide while chatting lively on the phone. She occasionally glanced Steve's way while stating orders, a silent way of asking if he wanted anything else.

He couldn't think of anything he wanted more than to kiss her.

His body burned with the urge to wrap her up in his arms. She just looked so odd and adorable while conversing in that blue onesie of hers. In his distraction, Steve hadn't realized he neglected his cat petting duties. Anakit was not pleased by this and stood up before wandering off, searching for other means to amuse himself.

Olivia's mouth was salivating. She was dying for a slice of cheesy pizza and Adamo's pizza was the cheesiest. She couldn't help but smile, the man's buoyant personality always lifted her spirits.

Olivia placed her phone on the arm rest and then twisted towards Steve, out of a sudden need to change her position. She was surprised when her eyes met his, as if they were on her this whole time.

"Hi." She beamed snuggling up into him, her gaze still fixated on his face.

Steve smiled sweetly, his eyes hooded and heavy with yearning while admiring her.

"Hi." He breathed.

Olivia was caught under the heated stare he fixated from beneath his long lashes. She felt her face redden, but the thrill was too great that she couldn't look away. Biting her lip contemplatively, she decided to chance the moment but asking what she had been dying to.

"Wanna...make out?"

Steve blinked, stunned by her request. Olivia grinned sheepishly up at him.

She was extremely aware of her habit of blurting out things without fully comprehending the impact her words would have. But Olivia Thorne was too head strong to take back her words, and from the uncertain yet gleaming interest in his eyes, she knew he wanted to.

"Sure." He said with a shaky, timid laugh.

Olivia grinned, eager to comply and lifted her chin. The smoldering glow had returned to his beautiful, sky blue eyes. Desire slowly softened the angles of his chiseled face as her face neared.

He pressed his yielding lips against hers and Olivia felt the tingling spark of thrill. The sensation started from her sensitized lips and travelled under her skin, searing all the way to her chest.

Steve's trembling hands slid up the sides of her face and into her soft, lavender scented hair. His actions pushed the hood of her onesie and it fell back to rest at the base of her neck, revealing her inky black curls.

His possessive actions spurred a fire within her. Olivia struggled to calm her dizzying senses and braced her small hands on his face as she pressed up, further into his hard form.

What was meant to be a slow playful kiss soon took a turn for the passionate.

Her fingers raked the short strands of his golden blonde hair. Steve shuddered in delight at the awareness of her nails dragging deliciously over his scalp. His lips parted mid kiss in awe of the lulling sensation when the kiss changed.

He felt her tongue glide into his mouth in a tentative stroking. He tensed at this, he had only felt such a sensation once from the leggy blonde officer that stole his first kiss. But she had more of a shove frenzied type of style. Olivia's kiss was a blessing in comparison, a rare delicacy that he craved with his entire being.

His apprehension began to rise to the surface once again. Just when he thought he had gotten the handle on kissing, things changed. He had heard about such wet, hot, erotic kisses but he had never fully experienced one.

Olivia felt his body stiffen against hers. The tension made her hesitate. She had an inkling that Steve hadn't kissed such a way before but she couldn't help herself. With a mingling sense of disappointment, she didn't want to push him. She was about to pull away when something changed.

His mouth slanted against hers, pushing further into her soft lips, encouragingly. She was surprised at first but the warmth of relief eased her back into the kiss. The tenseness in his shoulders bled away as she held his face lovingly in her graceful hands.

She tasted sweet. The mild strawberry flavor of the candy they had consumed, still lingered on her tongue. Combined with the heat of her mouth and the feel of her hands on his face, Steve couldn't get enough. Just when Steve began to sink into the kiss, she shifted against him.

Steve felt her leg winded around his trim waist like a forest vine. He was amazed by how quickly he understood what the action meant, he was eager to change the position too, his arm was falling asleep. With their lips still firmly attached, he decided to move them.

Steadying one arm around her, he used the other to press up right, into the backrest. She buried her knees into the couch cushions, beside his legs.

He didn't realize how intimate the position was until he felt her sitting on his lap. His hips locked between her warm, soft thighs.

She pulled away for a moment and Steve was drawn out of thoughts and his gaze fell to her eyes. She was watching him, her gaze heavy lidded with desire behind the frames of her glasses.

Steve felt that same rush of adoration he felt every time he stared into her honey brown orbs. But the feeling felt more powerful in that moment, a thrumming resounding sign of taking a step into moment he had never experienced before.

She smiled, despite the sultry look in her eye, her smile was thoroughly endearing. When she leaned in again his haunted gaze dropped to her mouth on instinct.

"You are okay, right?" She murmured uncertainly, looking deep into his eyes, her warm breath brushed against his lips.

"Yeah." He responded his voice hoarse and dream like.

"Good." She grinned, content with his dazed answer. She adjusted the frames firmly. "I wouldn't want to do anything you are not comfortable with."

It wasn't like he expected her to, Olivia was always attentive, it was her nature. But Steve still felt the need to reassure her.

"I am propped up on five throw pillows." He commented with an artful glint in his eye "I don't think I can get any more comfortable."

Olivia bit her lip in mirth and her shoulders trembled from suppressing her laughter. With her glimmering eyes fixated on him, her smiling lips descended towards him.

Steve leaned up, meeting half way to steal her kiss. Her hands slid down his face and caressed his chest. Steve braced one hand, tensely on her mid back while resting the other on the curve of her hip. The lower half of her plastic frames, lightly brushed over the bridge of his nose, but it was hardly a inconvenience.

She parted her lips this time, beckoning him to try. He accepted, but the hesitation trembled in his kiss and touch. He tasted her in kind, unsure of what to do exactly. His mind was screaming at him accusatory, but her gentle kisses eased his tension.

She swirled his tongue around his and Steve felt a bolt of desire shoot straight to his groin. His blood heated and his heart was pounding to the point where he was afraid it would burst. But he didn't want to stop, it felt so unbelievably good. The sensation coupled with her hands caressing his chest was threatening to throw him over the edge.

DING DONG!

Steve jumped, startled out of the kiss. His sudden movements surprised Olivia too. The couple was breathing hard and fast from the hot kiss and abrupt actions.

"That was not thirty minutes." Olivia murmured swiping a glance at the clock about her work place and then fixating her annoyed gaze on the door.

"Who the hell-"

"OLLY OLLY OXEN FREE!"

She groaned and Steve sighed in exasperation. It was Charlie.

"Great." She grumbled lowering her attention back to the wide eyed Captain. She was utterly irked by her best friend's lousy timing, but her expression softened at the sight of his boyfriend's gorgeous blue eyes.

"Guess we are going to have to stop for now." She mused sadly while tracing the breadth of his firm, muscular chest. Her pulse was still thumping wildly.

"Guess so." He murmured back, equally despondent as his hands ran up her sides.

"Shame." She uttered eyeing his mouth, desperate to taste him again. Steve longed for the same sense of connection all over again.

With a heavy, frustrated sigh. Olivia climbed off him. Steve was quick to help her by gripping her around the elbow. Once she was standing on the carpet again, Olivia stomped in the direction of the door, her fury echoing in each determined stride. Steve hastily adjusted his rumpled shirt and made sure there was no obvious bulge on the crotch area o his jeans. He quickly wiped the lingering moisture on his lips and straightened his posture in a choir boy manner.

Olivia yanked open the door and came face to face with her two grinning Fairy God Parents.

"Yes?" She hissed.

"HI!" Claire exclaimed oblivious to her short friend's annoyance "So we brought some goodies, thought it would be nice if we all just hang out."

Claire dangled a pumpkin lantern bucket filled with candy in front of the web designer. However, Claire's enthusiasm disappeared at the sight of Olivia's glowering expression.

Steve had approached and stood smiling shyly from behind his girlfriend. Claire and Charlie simultaneously observed the couple and then nodded all knowingly.

"From the lack of ecstatic-ness on your face I am guessing we interrupted something." Charlie noted factually gesturing to the web designer.

"No-" Steve started to lie.

"Yes." Olivia cut in bluntly, surprising the Captain.

"Oops." Claire laughed nervously while offering the bucket to them.

"Gummy Bears?"

Steve kindly accepted the gift penance as Olivia reluctantly allowed them in, muttering irate gibberish all the while. Steve smiled fondly at the sight, feeling decidedly better about his disappointment when Olivia expressed hers so openly.

* * *

"Hey I know a fun game, how about embarrassing stories starring Olivia Thorne?" Charlie suddenly announced in order to bring a spirit of fun to the group as they sat on the large couch, waiting for the pizza to arrive.

Claire had found a 3 liter bottle of Cola in Olivia's fridge and brought it over with four glasses.

Steve was quietly sipping on his drink while sitting beside his girlfriend. He took up the reclining corner of the couch. Olivia sat next to him curled up in her onesie while hugging a pillow to her chest.

Charlie sat between the two ladies as Claire lounged on the opposite arm rest with her long legs rested on her boyfriend's lap. Anakit was snuggled up on the arm rest beside Steve, observing the humans.

"Great." Olivia enthused clapping her hands together in an enthusiasm Steve did not expect. "Let's start with the story of when we first met, I'm living that embarrassment daily."

Charlie dead panned and Steve bit his lip, suppressing his need to laugh at her jab at the lanky male.

"Just for that, I am going to tell him the story about Professor Grieve." Charlie threatened.

"You wouldn't." Olivia paled. Steve's interest was piqued by her uneasy reaction.

The dark haired man wordlessly lifted his girlfriend's legs off his lap, got up and then sat on the edge of the coffee counter, facing them. Charlie grinned smugly, rubbed his hands together, braced his palms on his knees and then began his tale.

"So it was our second year at FSU, and I very distinctly remember it was a Friday the thirteenth because our class was planning on having a horror movie marathon that night. Olli and I were putting up Halloween decorations."

"Nope nope, shut up." Olivia protested attempting to reach out and clamp her hand over his mouth. Charlie ducked and swerved expertly like it was practiced and pushed Olivia's arms out of the way.

"And Olli here was wearing this big ass werewolf mask." Charlie stated with a wide gesture of his hands to emphasis the largeness he depicted.

"I am so relieved you added 'werewolf mask' to the end of that sentence." Steve added with a sigh of relief.

Olivia froze in her attempts at silencing her friend to laugh uncomfortably at the Captain's words. Steve grinned, blushing as they sniggered at his unintentional joke.

"Well the mask was hairy much like a few asses I was unfortunate enough to see." Charlie added mid chuckling.

Claire and Olivia simultaneously shot the man a flat look

"Thank you for the mental picture, Charlie." Olivia grumbled.

"He started it." Charlie pointed an accusatory finger at Steve.

They rolled their eyes.

"So Olli was scaring the day lights out of everyone that night, because she is a evil little psychopath that enjoys inflicting fear." Charlie noted, narrowing his eyes playfully at his friend. Steve looked to Olivia as well who was smiling innocently.

"Some people have the funniest reactions." She insisted defensively with a nonchalant heave of her shoulders.

"Not as funny as Grieve." Charlie added.

"That was an accident!" She cried remorsefully. Steve chuckled at her outburst. Olivia's wide, pleading eyes fell on to her boyfriend.

"She was-"

"My story to tell!" Charlie quickly cut in, interrupting Olivia's explanation. She frowned but didn't object. Steve was sympathetic towards her pouting face and hugged her comfortingly to his side.

"So we were supposed to put up fliers and the board we were stapling is next to a bend in the hallway and past the bend and down the corridor is the vending machine." Charlie continued "Me being the generous kind man that I am. Offered to go and get some snacks."

"Which I paid for, you cheap bastard." Olivia clipped out. Steve's fair brows raised in wonder, not expecting her to curse.

He kinda liked it.

"I think you mean carefully spending bastard." Charlie corrected with a pretentious lift of his finger "So I go to get the stuff right? And just when I am heading down the corridor I pass by Mrs. Grieve's classroom door and I see she is struggling to open the door with box of decorations in her arms. So I quickly go and open the door for her and let her pass in front of me. Unknown of the both of us that Olli was waiting hoping I would emerge from the bend so she could scare me."

Steve gaped already predicting the outcome of the scene Charlie had illustrated with his words. He turned his astonished expression on to his girlfriend who was trying desperately to blend into the seat cushions.

"You didn't." He breathed in mock distress.

"It was a mistake!" She cried out her arms flailing. Steve bit his lip, trying not to laugh. Claire was giggling uncontrollably.

"I couldn't hear a damn thing under the mask to differentiate between his footsteps and hers!"

"She was a fifty year old woman, you monster!" Charlie yelled in deriding outrage.

Steve couldn't help but join in on the man's feigned disappointment in Olivia. Her fuming reactions were very amusing.

"You should have caught her." Olivia countered glowering at Charlie "This man has no upper body strength. I'll admit I scared the life of that woman and she started to fall back but he couldn't even catch her."

"She was heavy and nearly broke my pelvis!" Charlie screamed in defense his face reddening.

"We can't have that."Claire spoke up coolly in his defense "I make full use of his pelvis."

Steve stared, scandalized as the girl winked at her boyfriend who was scarlet despite the smug grin. Olivia was not amused and slanted Steve a look that echoed her exasperation.

"See what I have to deal with?" She said gesturing a thumb in their direction.

Steve smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Was she hospitalized? Is she okay?" The captain asked, his thoughts reverting back to the story. Even though the tale was laughable, he couldn't help but be concerned for the old professor.

"Yes, I made a sufficient, soft landing for her. Olli had apologized several times in the form of candy, cakes and, eventually, when she found out the woman was diabetic, apples were a substitute."

Steve laughed, directing a fond glance at his cheeky girlfriend.

"I got into a lot of trouble because of this loser." Olivia insisted with a stern nod of her head.

"Seems like you are the one causing trouble." Steve murmured in a gentle protest, earning a gaping look of betrayal from her.

"Yeah Cap, I was the innocent lady cushion." Charlie added like he was the one victimized in the story that made Olivia out to be some old lady assaulter. Olivia narrowed her eyes on the man as Steve and Claire wordlessly sipped at their individual glasses of Cola.

* * *

The pizza had arrived moments after Charlie had finished his story. Olivia was gratefully for the pizza guy's arrival. Charlie was about tell Steve a discrediting story of Olivia at the FSU library.

Charlie had announced he was paying for the pizza and Olivia didn't object as punishment for interrupting her hot make out with Steve and for embarrassing her.

The men took charge of bringing the plates and tissues from the sink. They left the two large pizza boxes on the coffee table and travelled to the kitchen. The ladies lounged comfortably on the couch, content in being served.

"You guys are so cute together I could just die." Claire whispered excitedly and hugged Olivia to release her cute aggression.

"Not on my couch, I just washed it." The web designer drawled dryly, earning a laugh from her friend.

"We should totally double date." Claire abruptly suggested.

"This isn't a double date?" Olivia countered with a lift of her dark brows.

"Well one that you have prior notice of, of course." Claire added slyly. Olivia grinned.

"Yeah that sounds fun, I am sure Steve would be into that."

"Probably not as much as he is into you." Claire teased, pinching her friend in the side. Olivia laughed at the ticklish sensation and warded off her friend's hands. Olivia chanced at glance in Steve's direction, watching him listening to Charlie's babbling with a attentive smile.

She admired him dazedly for a moment, taking in the curve of his biceps, along his broad chest and large pectorals and then back up to his chiseled face. Suddenly he looked to her from the corner of his eye as if feeling her staring. He smiled and she grinned on reflex.

"By the way, what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Claire suddenly asked, snapping Olivia out of her ogling.

"I am heading home to see the folks as usual. Why?"

"What about Steve?" Claire pointed out.

"Crap."She cursed harshly glancing up to make sure he hadn't heard. To her relief he hadn't but the realization still floored her.

"I didn't think about that." She mumbled rocking back and forth nervously. IT had completely left her mind that Steve might have to spend Thanksgiving alone. After all, he was an orphan and she knew that very well. She wanted to take him home, she really did, but...

"Isn't it too soon to meet the family I mean this is like our third date." She noted fretfully.

"So what? This is in November you guys will have plenty of dates before then." Claire insisted to assure her. Olivia rolled her eyes at the hypocrisy in her statement.

"Funny you should say that, you waited a whole year till you decided Charlie should meet the family."

"Your parents are sweethearts and they are welcoming to anyone who comes to their home. You know what my parents are like, you've met them." Claire grumbled reluctantly.

"They are interesting..." Olivia lied, repressing her true opinion on Aaron and Claire's parents. They were difficult human beings."But I am sure they are just doing that whole screening process because they care. Charlie is going to ace the interview anyway."

"No he isn't." Claire smiled, amused by Olivia's attempt at reassuring her "But I don't care. I love him and I am going to be with him either way."

The web designer grinned, proud and impressed by Claire's confident answer.

"Your parents are going to love Steve. Your dad will faint." The curly haired female noted factually.

"No doubt about that." Olivia mused to herself "My mom will love him too much if you know what I mean."

"Was she like that with Aaron?" Claire asked smiling curiously.

Olivia tensed on reflex, that question was awkward to dwell on. Claire rarely asked about Olivia's past with her brother, but when she did, it was a intense question.

"I never took Aaron home." She answered reluctantly "I didn't get a chance to."

Aaron and Olivia had ended things long before Thanksgiving that year. She had been grateful in a way. Things were fun with Aaron, he knew how to have a good time and Olivia always searched for one back in the day. They had a great dynamic until Norah came around and became Olivia's number one priority. But even then, she didn't feel a sense of connection with Aaron, not the way she felt with Steve.

The alarming thing was she had known Aaron for a year before they started dating. She had only known Steve for more than a few months and they had been dating for less.

"Do you want to take Steve?" Claire asked seeing the pensive look in her friend's eyes.

Olivia hesitantly met Claire's clear gaze. Even though she saw the concern her friend expressed, there was a glint of mischief in her eyes, as if she already knew Olivia's answer.

Movement from the kitchen grabbed her attention. It was Charlie and Steve and they were heading back to the living room. Olivia lifted her chin up a notch and smirked at Claire.

"I will neither confirm nor deny that." She said flatly, Claire rolled her eyes at her friend's mysterious ways.

* * *

Steve couldn't remember a time when he felt so relaxed, but he also didn't recall falling asleep.

His eyelashes swept open and the first thing he saw was the Olivia's living room ceiling. His eyes rolled about observing the space to the framed nerd posters. it was definitely her living room. His attention fell on her TV screen, it was frozen on a bright blue light.

Steve remembered what had happened. They had all sat down on the couch to watch a movie. He did not recall the title but he remembered there were cowboys and aliens. He had tried to stay awake but he felt so exhausted and the six pizza slices he had consumed only helped the fatigue.

He felt something shift against his body. Surprised he looked to find it was Olivia. She was sleeping soundly, curled up into his side.

An instant rush of heat reddened his cheeks. He stared at her, tongue tied and heart racing. He took a deep slow breath. It was just a nap, it's not like they were in a compromising situation. He was worried his heart was going to give out from how fast it was pounding, but seeing the pure serenity on her sleeping face, he felt his shock and embarrassment melt away.

Olivia had her face buried into the side of his chest, her arm and leg wrapped possessively around him. He had unconsciously held her close to him with his left arm snaked around her back and to her hip.

He glanced a head to find Claire and Charlie. They had taken up the entire vertical space of the sectional couch. Their feet were facing the Captain as they spooned each other. Charlie took up the back of the couch and Claire was curled up, facing him, using his arm as a pillow. It was thoroughly adorable.

His gaze wondered back to his girlfriend, his stare glowing lovingly. He had to conclude, Olivia won the endearing award in his eyes. He had almost forgotten one very important member of their little nap gang, he only remembered him when he heard him purring beside his ear.

Anakit was comfortably asleep on the edge of the backrest, above Steve's right shoulder. The kitten had its tiny paws tucked into his downy, fluffy fur. His diamond shaped face was lowered towards his puffed chest and his eyes closed to slits.

Steve considered slipping back into sleep only to be sharply reminded that it was a Sunday and he had a jet to board. Keeping a cautious eye on his slumbering girlfriend, he slowly slide his hand under his body and pulled out his phone from his pocket. He looked up on the lit up screen and gaped.

It was almost seven and he had told Jarvis he would be back by six. It was odd that the diligent AI hadn't called to check up on him.

His despondent gaze moved back to the sleeping Olivia. He knew what he had to do next and he hated himself for it. He would have just slipped out without disturbing her sleep but he didn't want to seem rude. Sighing woefully, he reached out and gently cupped the side of her face. She was warm and soft under his finger tips.

"Olli." He called reluctantly. She didn't stir right away but when he said her name once more, her eyelids fluttered. Steve waited patiently as she stirred awake, her inky lashes lifting when she opened her eyes.

He met her bleary gaze guiltily.

"Steve?"She called, her voice slightly raspy from the nap. She stared at him confusedly for a moment before glancing around the living room and then back to him. The realization had dawned on to her pretty features and she smiled.

"I knew I shouldn't have eaten that fourth slice." She murmured jokingly under her breath.

"You and me both." He agreed and then a look of remorse shadowed his eyes as he met her gaze again.

"Sorry to have to wake you but I have to go." He said contritely.

"Already?" She asked, wide eyed and alarmed. Steve heart squeezed in regret, he really didn't want to go.

"Yeah, early morning mission tomorrow." He answered reluctantly.

Her gaze lowered in discontent but she nodded in understanding

"Right yeah sure." She muttered under her breath while releasing him from her possessive hold. Olivia was blushing at seeing how tightly she had been hugging him unconsciously.

"Should I wake them?" She inquired sitting up and looking to her friends. She bit her lip to suppress her smile when Charlie abruptly snored.

"Nah it's fine, they must be tired." Steve mused kindly, sitting up right.

"I'll have to wake them up sometime, otherwise they will stay forever." She commented. Steve smiled, amused and not at all surprised.

The couple sluggishly made their way to the front door, hand in hand. Steve was dreading going home, back to an empty apartment in a city without Olivia. He forced himself to look at the brighter side of things, he would back again in five days.

Olivia reluctantly opened the front door and Steve stepped out before turning to face her.

"I had fun." He stated with a wide grin.

"Me too, best nap ever and the other stuff was great." She murmured the last part flirtatiously, earning a sheepish smile from him. She laughed, smitten by his adorable reactions and squeezed his hand in hers. The affectionate grasp gained his attention, he looked to her from beneath his long sandy lashes.

"So I'll see you next week?" She hoped.

"Yeah." He breathed a little dazed by her doting smile and glimmering eyes. He stepped closer, covering her under the shadow of his large build. She untangled her hand from his and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him in.

Steve melted into her embrace and leaned down as she searched for his lips. They mouths met in a warm, soft, kiss. The heat and passion in her kiss left him dizzy and desperate for more. He gathered her in his arms, wrapping them around her mid back. She fell on to him, her body pressing up against his as she clung to his shoulders, forcing him down.

It was odd how he lost all train of thought every time they kissed, and there was just the sensation, the intense rush and desire. The only harsh reminder that the moment was fleeting were his lungs, they burned for air. But Olivia was the one to pull away first, her breathing sharp and hot against his lips.

Steve's eyes swept open at the absence of her mouth and stared deep into her honey brown eyes. They were swirling in banked hunger and he found himself feeling overwhelmed and thrilled all at the same time. He wanted to challenge and discover what she offered in that frenzied gaze, but at the same time he wondered if he was ready to.

But then she blinked and the pure want in her eyes had vanished. She smiled sweetly and combed back a few messy strands of his blonde hair. His ears reddened at the action, it was highly welcomed by him.

She looked too him, a seriousness took over her doting eyes.

"Stay safe, okay?"

He grinned and nodded firmly.

"Yes Ma'am."

She smiled, satisfied by his answer and placed one last chaste kiss to the side of his face. His dimples deepened shyly at the action, the lavender scent of her skin brushing under his nose.

She lowered herself back onto the heels of her feet and Steve reluctantly returned his arms back to his side.

"Bye Olli." He breathed amiably.

She smiled, tilting her head to the side.

"Bye Steve."

He lingered for a few seconds before sighing and turning to depart. He descended the steps and then stopped at the bend to the first landing, to glance back at her, over his shoulder.

She was still there, leaning against the frame of the door, waiting for him to disappear out of her line of sight. He did not miss the lingering sadness in her soft expression. He had half the mind to run back to her and sweep her up into his arms, but he held his ground and clenched his fists. He knew if he did turn back, then he was a goner and Fury would be calling him, demanding reasons for his absence.

He sent her a short wave. She grinned, giggled at his cute antics and waved back. Steve smiled, happy that he had brought her a little amusement.

 _It's okay_. He thought optimistically _We will be picking things up again in no time._


	18. Thanksgiving

**herondaletotherescue: Thanks ^^ I hope you like this one, its especially long xD.**

 **Guest: Thank you ^^.**

 **Dancindonna: Hey, I had never heard of Quote till you mentioned it, but I use Wattpad. Same profile name for that :).**

 **Jo: I know right *_***

 **Debatable-cerealkiller: LOL I would be just as suspcious, believe me. but Olivia and Steve won't be having any challenges for a while, though there is an incident in this chapter that kinda counts as one ^^. My Halloween was uneventful, we are not really big on celebrating it here xD. How was yours? :).**

 **lovelybreath0735: Aww you are deadly sweet, thank you ;).**

 **TenebrisSagittarius: This is a message, from the future, ooooo. Lol unless you already reached this chapter, then this is awkward .. Aw thank you so much, you are too sweet. I am honored to have made your day ^^. I hope you like the story so far ;).**

 **Allison: Thank you!**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter. Man it was a killer to write. ITS FREAKING 18,500 words! couldn't even process it. It was like wtf and had some weird glitch xD haha, oops.**  
 **let me know what you lovelies think ;)**  
 **xx**  
 **SSC**

* * *

Kevin stirred his mug of milk coffee on the kitchen counter within the staff office. Steve sat at the round, lunch table. He was comfortably leaned back into his chair while reading the that morning's newspaper.

Agent Odell was lost in his thoughts, cradling his cup of Joe in his deft hands. He was thinking about how he had no time to pursue his lead on his lost sister. Fury had been handing him case after case. Not that they weren't interesting, he just had a bigger priority when he first joined SHEILD. Now that he had made his way to the top and received field Agent status, the busier he was.

His gaze vaguely skimmed over the headlines of the back of the newspaper. He eyes suddenly widened when he read the time stamp.

November 25th Monday.

"Can you believe in another few days it will be the end of November? Crazy." He voiced his disbelief and then took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah it's been a pretty eventful month." Steve mused thoughtfully while folding the newspaper and then placing it on the surface of the table.

"No doubt, how is Olli?" Kevin asked curiously. The agent was amused by how easily a smile slipped on to the Captain's handsome face.

"She is good." He murmured dreamily. "Great."

"Aw." The agent cooed causing Steve to smile shyly. Kevin figured Steve and Olivia had already been on several dates, considering Rogers was in New York every weekend.

"Where did you guys go on your most recent date?" He inquired inquisitively

"We went to the aquarium." Steve responded, eager to share details of his fun day with her. "Olli loves Otters. There was this one called Jacob, this tiny thing he can give high fives and does these spins, real cute."

"Awesome." Kevin laughed "So I am guessing you are spending Thanksgiving with her?"

Steve's smile abruptly fell.

"We haven't talked about that, is that this week?" He questioned, a trifle pale.

Kevin tensed and immediately stopped consuming his hot beverage. He felt guilty for having stirred nervousness in the captain. He could see the way Steve's eyes were clouded in thought, pondering heavily over why Olivia hadn't said anything.

He instantly pitied the man. "Well if you are not doing anything with her, you are more than welcome to join me. I am heading to Reed's place. I am sure he would love to have you over."

Steve smiled even though the worry still lingered in his blue gaze "Thanks for the offer Kev, I'll think about it."

"Sure thing Cap, let me know by Friday though."

"Will do."

It wasn't like Steve wasn't invited for a Thanksgiving dinner. Stark insisted he make an appearance at the Stark Mansion. Steve couldn't believe the national holiday had completely slipped his mind. Then again, there wasn't much else in his head except for Olivia.

 _Does she have plans? Olli hadn't said anything, should I bring it up?_

* * *

Steve was in the middle of reheating a carton of Chinese food from the night before. He had bought it on the way home from a long trip back from New York and didn't have a chance to eat it all since a mission became priority. He felt too lazy to cook anything new for dinner and settled on the noodles.

He had dumped the contents of the box into frying pan and placed the pan on to a low, hot, blue flame.

He was prodding and poking the strings of pasta when his cell phone rang. He fished out the device from the pocket of his loose, grey, yoga pants. His mood instantly brightened when he saw it was Olivia calling. He quickly answered the call.

 ** _"Hey Cap."_** She greeted equally excited.

"Hi." He breathed, smiling and pressing the phone to his ear.

 ** _"What's that noise?"_** She inquired curiously, hearing the hiss of the oil on hot iron.

"I am making dinner." He announced.

 ** _"Ooo, what's cookin'?"_**

"Left over Chinese."

 ** _"Nice!"_**

Steve didn't think so, but her enthusiasm was amusing.

"What about you?" He asked while lazily

 ** _"I don't eat dinner."_**

"What?" The Captain was perplexed by her whimsical declaration "But we had dinner dates."

 ** _"That's when it's served for me, I can't be bothered to make it so I don't eat it."_** She expressed casually.

"You are strange." He noted factually.

 ** _"You are only learning this now? Aw."_** Steve rolled his eyes.

"You shouldn't skip meals, Olli. You must eat and stay healthy." He gently chided.

 ** _"Chill babe, I am fine."_** She chuckled amused by his concern ** _"I had a late lunch, this is my usual routine anyway. My stomach has adjusted years ago."_**

As informative as her statement was, there was a snippet of something else he heard that was more fascinating to him. She had said it so easily and left him stunned for a brief second.

"Did you just call me, babe?" He asked tentatively, his frying plate of noodles forgotten.

 ** _"...Yes."_** She admitted in a sheepish, reluctant way. Steve felt guilty at prompting her nervousness.

 ** _"Sorry that was a slip of the tongue I'll-"_**

"No no, I like it." He quickly insisted.

 ** _"You do?"_** She asked, amazed.

"Yes." He confirmed shyly.

 **"Well then _babe_."** She breathed smugly **_"How was your day?"_**

"Good, nothing out of the ordinary. I told Kevin about our trip to the Aquarium."

 ** _"Oh my gosh, Jacob! I really want that otter. But shush I mustn't speak of him, Anakit is listening. Hey sugarplum."_** She murmured in a sugar coated tone to the wailing cat in her background.

Steve grinned to the point where his face hurt. He suddenly found himself wishing he was back in New York, watching her do silly things with Anakit.

 ** _"He gets really jealous, you know it's really weird. Every time I am on the phone with you he sits on my lap to listen."_**

Captain's fair brows raised in speculation.

"Maybe he just likes seeing you on the phone?"

 ** _"Nah it's just with you."_** Olivia insisted lazily. **_"Anakit, Do you have a crush on my boyfriend?"_**

Steve's face reddened at the fond endearment.

 ** _"As I suspected."_** She uttered frankly. **_"No answer."_**

"How was your day?" He asked, stifling his laughter with great effort.

 ** _"Dull, a lot of work. I took a break and went for a stroll outside, its freezing!"_** She exclaimed.

"I am aware." He noted factually, but a sly idea sparked in his mind. Ideally Steve was frank about topics he wanted to discuss, however this was a more sensitive matter.

"But people are still out shopping for next week." He worded carefully.

 ** _"Next week?"_** She echoed, confused for a moment. Steve waited on the knife's edge, hoping she would take the bait.

 ** _"Oh right! Steve, I have to ask you something."_**

He resisted the urge to sigh in relief and smiled.

"Yeah?" He asked, but then the sudden stench of burning pasta grabbed his attention.

"Shit!" He cursed when smoke began to rise from the depths of his pan.

"One second." He quickly warned her and then proceeded to pull the pan off the flame and turn off the cooker.

 ** _"Everything okay?"_** She asked in cautious concern .

"I burnt my noodles." He uttered pouting down at noodles on his plate that he tediously scrapped off the pan.

 ** _"All of it?"_**

"No just the under bit. It's fine I can still eat it." He insisted, setting the pan on to the marble counter and the proceeding to pick off the overdone strings of pasta.

"What were you going to ask me?" He quickly asked, his priority was more on Olivia's intended words.

 ** _"Well um, do you have any plans for Thanksgiving?"_** She asked hesitantly.

"Stark invited me to his place but I don't want to intrude on their time, so no not really." He answered truthfully, ignoring his plate of food for a moment.

 ** _"Okay well if you want. You can come with me to Winterville?"_** She suggested in a vulnerable manner he was not expecting from her. **_"I usually head to my parents place for Thanksgiving, tradition and all that. But you'd have to take Friday off too."_**

Steve was grinning, his heart racing in glee. He didn't know how she thought he could ever say no to spending time with her family. As nerve wracking as it sounded, he was genuinely ecstatic to meet them.

"I think I can manage that. Are you alright with me meeting your folks?" He wondered since the hesitation in her voice had not escaped his attention.

 ** _"Of course! I wanted them to meet you for quite a while, but now it's for entirely different reasons."_** She murmured the last part fondly. **_"The other one was mainly because my dad was threatening to take away my inheritance if I didn't bring you."_**

"You've told them about me?" He was surprised.

 ** _"The first day we met I called them up. Papa went really quiet, I thought he had a heart attack or something. Neither of them cared that I was on the edge of a freaking bridge trying to rescue a damn cat. They wanted to know if your eyes were really as blue as people say. Cause in the black and white's it's hard to tell."_**

Steve laughed wholeheartedly at her slightly irritated rant. "How come you never told me this before?"

 ** _"I didn't want to freak you out and make you think I just wanted to be around you because you are a superhero. I mean yeah it's great and all but I like you. The old smart ass behind the shield. Not just the good looking guy in tights, though that is a pretty solid deal breaker."_**

Steve smiled in a tender admiration, the same affectionate warmth flooded his system. He felt blessed for having met her but he didn't know how to voice his thoughts.

 ** _"So what do you say Cap?"_** Olivia asked, filling in his lengthy silence.

"Yeah, I wanna come." He insisted lovingly.

 ** _"Great!"_** She enthused and then chuckled in a soft velvety way that made shivers of desire run up his spine.

 ** _"So I was thinking we should take a car there. Make it like a road trip, fun right? Plus I'll get to take Anakit."_**

Steve pulled out a fork from the drawer, sat down and began to eat while listening attentively to her detailed plan. He would utter a suggestion every now and then which further fueled her rapid train of thought. He didn't mind, he was getting excited himself, he found himself hoping the week would end soon.

* * *

Steve was quick to get up that morning in the Avengers HQ. He had arrived their Wednesday night and to his relief, there were no calls from Fury with a mission. He hoped his stroke of luck will continue into the weekend.

Jarvis was the first too greet him and then to his surprise, Tony and Pepper. They had been up and tiredly sipping coffee at the kitchen table. Tony was wrapped up in a dark, velveteen blue robe. His chocolate brown hair was sticking up at ends and there was a smudge of grease across his cheek, clearly the man had been working the previous night. Pepper was every the lady, her hair was neatly pulled back into a strawberry blonde pony tail. She was elegantly dressed in her silk, white robe and reading the morning newspaper.

Steve was already dressed, packed and ready for his girlfriend's arrival. When Jarvis announced into the intercom that Olivia was pulling up to the driveway in her borrowed blue Suzuki Celerio. Steve hastily chugged down his mug of coffee, placed it in the sink and rushed to the entrance to greet her.

By the time he had arrived, Olivia had already parked the car, popped open the trunk and stood behind it, no doubt making room for Steve's stuff. When she spotted him approaching with his duffle bag, she beamed brightly, enough to put the sun to shame.

"I am so happy to see you!" She exclaimed eagerly racing to him. Steve was surprised when she hugged him tightly around the torso and then pulled back to show him her arms.

"Look I am shaking!" She said unable to control her jitters of excitement.

"I can see that." Steve mused lovingly and placed a doting kiss on to her hairline. She grinned and Steve released her to toss his duffle bag into the car. He spotted a curled up Anakit from the rearview mirror. He was lazing about in his cage, on the passenger seat. The feline was surprisingly tolerant of his circumstance.

"Disclaimer!" Olivia announced earning his attention ."My weird enthusiasm might scare you but it's because I love going on road trips and you are like my favorite person so this is going to be extra exciting."

"I am excited too." He confessed but with a better hold on his anticipation. Olivia did not doubt him and leaned in towards his body.

"Yay." She murmured as her smiling lips ascended to his. Steve eagerly kissed her.

"No PDA peeps." Tony's voice cut into their sweet moment. Olivia turned to acknowledge the man. The industrialist stood beside his girlfriend, with his hands buried into the pockets of his robe.

"Says that guy who's nudes are tabloid property." Olivia bit back lightly.

Tony smirked with wicked intention."You liked what you saw, eh?"

Steve did not approve of the man's suggestive tone, he looked to see if Olivia shared his dislike, but she was handling the situation with a carefree ease.

"Well it gave me a chance to test out my magnifying glass." She stated with a teasing smile.

Steve grinned at her bawdy jest and Pepper was hiding her smile. Tony shot her a flat look before averting his attention to the captain.

"I told you she is mean." He reminded dryly. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"You guys are going on a road trip? That is so cute." Pepper enthused brightly.

"Oh I made a batch of cookies for you guys!" Olivia suddenly announced. She reached into the back of the car and pulled out a round plastic container with a hot pink lid. She popped open the lid and the scent of freshly baked, chocolate chip cookies, wafted into the air. Tony, Pepper and Steve drew into wards the biscuits like bees to honey.

"Thought I'd start the weight gain early." Olivia added with a smile.

"Well count us in." Pepper exclaimed and quickly picked out the biggest, roundest cookie she could find. Tony snatched one too and began to chew greedily. Steve was a lot more composed but just as eager to eat one of the baked goods.

"When I heard you guys were taking the road, I figured it would be on Steve's Harley." Pepper said with a mouth full of biscuit.

"As fun as that sounds, I think Anakit would have some reservations." Steve insisted good-naturedly, earning laughs from the rest.

"I would have lent you guys one of my wheels you know." Tony stated.

"I shouldn't be trusted with fast cars." Olivia confessed ashamedly.

"Never stopped him." Pepper pointed out flatly. The CEO slanted her boyfriend a crestfallen look. The industrialist grinned innocently.

* * *

Steve nervously gazed up at Olivia's parent's home.

It was a beautiful, two story house, built in a Victorian style. The navy blue, gabled roof stood out against the snow white colour of the house. There were four windows, three at the top and two at the bottom, on opposing sides of the door .

The windows also carried the same shade of blue in its adjacent, wooden blinders. The home depicted the very epitome of the domestic life with its white porch fence. They even had a mahogany rocking chair at the corner of the terrace.

It was a warm sunny day in Winterville North Carolina and made the cold frigid air more bearable. Olivia was humming happily while locking up her car and then picking up Anakit. Steve was lost in his own thoughts, his mind a mess with a sudden anxiety.

Her parents were behind that door, Steve didn't think he would feel so nervous. _Will they like me? What if they don't? I don't want to seem like I am trying too hard._

Steve wordlessly followed Olivia through the front lawn and up the russet red bricks and to the front door. He lingered a little hesitantly while eyeing the blurry oval decorative glass of the wooden door.

" Are you alright?" Olivia's question brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, why?" He inquired while self consciously adjusting his bag strap. Olivia gave him a pitying look. She gently hooked her arm around his and leaned into his body.

"My parents are cool, don't be so nervous." She insisted dotingly while rubbing at the sleeve of his jacket. Steve lowered his gaze bashful of being caught in his anxious state.

"Though my dad will most definitely freak out at the sight of you. He spends most of his retirement days watching World War two documentaries." She added dryly.

"Oh, then we have something to talk about." Steve responded wanly.

"But don't feel like the war is all you have to talk about okay?" She stated softly, holding his gaze with her soul deep, honey brown eyes. "You can talk about whatever you like and I guarantee he will listen with hearts in his eyes."

Steve smiled and pecked her lovingly on the forehead for her assuring words. "I'll remember that."

"Great." She enthused while balancing Anakit's cage in her other hand with the slumbering cat inside. She released Steve and reached out for the door bell.

"Ready?" She asked. Steve shifted his shoulders in his jacket, fixated a determined stare on the door and then nodded firmly. Olivia pressed down on the button, a sharp ring echoed within the house.

The door was open in a matter of seconds revealing a man behind it. He was a tall, older gentleman, with a soft square face and a head full of feathery black hair. He had a very large, intelligent forehead, creased by light wrinkles. His old age was clear in deep, crow's feet on the corners of his eyes and the graying tendrils at the corners of his hairline. He had a pair of moon rimmed, copper spectacles, hidden behind them were a pair of guiltless dark brown eyes.

Steve took in the man's attire. He was very casually dressed in a large white woolen sweater, paired with grey sweat pants. His feet were tucked into a set of black socks and blue flip flops.

"Pa?" Olivia uttered in an amazement that grabbed Steve's attention.

Her father looked to his daughter with a incredulous lift of his light, curved eyebrows.

"Why do you look so surprised to see your old man?" He demanded curiously.

"You never answer the door." Olivia pointed out flatly. A sudden tinge of colour rose to the man's cheeks and he sent a furtive look to the Captain before looking back at Olivia.

"Nonsense, of course I answer the door." He insisted with a proud lift of his weak chin. Steve was quick to catch the subtle signs of the man's exaggeration.

The man slowly looked to the Captain and Steve was surprised by the excitement that lit up his round, beady eyes.

"You must be Captain Rogers." He stretched a open palm for the Captain.

"Olli did inform me of your visit." He noted with a coy, friendly smile. Steve was quick to accept the man's hand and grinned as he returned the firm handshake. Mr. Thorne was taller than Steve had imagined. The man reached the Captain's height but from the lack of his muscle mass and the slight potbelly, he didn't look as athletic.

"Subtle, dad." Olivia grumbled dryly earning another stern look from her father. Steve stifled his rising laughter and continued to smile at the man.

"It's good to meet you Sir." He insisted graciously while releasing his hand.

"Please call me Noah." Mr. Thorne insisted with a kind smile. He stepped back and opened the door further for them.

"Come in, come." Noah said while taking a few strolls deeper into the house. Steve allowed Olivia to pass him first, she strutted in comfortably. She gently set down Anakit's cage a by the shoe rack as Steve shut the door behind him.

Steve observed his surroundings. The entrance hallway was short and spacious and led to another door that he guessed was to the backyard. A few feet to the left was a carpeted, wooden staircase. The corridor branched off left and right. The left was into the living room and the right led to a short dining area which occupied the door to the kitchen.

The home was warm and the fresh scent of spices and the faint smell of sweet dough, wrapped him up in a sense of comfort. He knew in that moment, he could easily slip into the ease and affection the Throne household offered.

"Where is Ma?" Olivia asked while hanging up her scarf on to the wooden peg above the shoe rack. This caught Steve's attention, he was eager to meet Mrs. Thorne.

"She is in the kitchen, we are having apple pie for dessert." Noah announced and then looked to Steve.

" Do you like apple pie Captain? Or do you prefer to be called Mr. Rogers?"

"Steve is fine, Sir." He insisted with a kind smile, his blue eyes dancing in mirth. "And I love apple pie."

"Wonderful." Noah exclaimed and then took quick strides towards the dinning. "Come, you must meet my wife."

Steve was ready to pursue the enthusiastic man but Olivia lingered back which in turn caused him to hesitate.

"I can't believe you got my dad to get off the chair." She murmured in awe.

"I take it that's a good thing?" He laughed.

"Hell yeah." She enthused gripping his arm between her hands and then leaning into him again. Steve was spellbound by the heated look of adoration she sent him from beneath her inky lashes.

"I'll thank you for it later." She promised with a teasing wink.

Steve looked forward to collecting his reward.

They decided not to keep the dad waiting any longer and headed towards the kitchen, where the delicious sent of cooking food came from. However they were stopped on sight when a jumping mass of cuteness bounded in their way. It was a tiny Doberman puppy. It looked barely a year old, with a gleaming, chocolate brown coat. It came scurrying towards their feet with a determined look in his snubbed snout and beady black eyes.

Steve was not excepting the scampering of the tiny dog and immediately stopped to take in the sight of it. A sharp, excited squeak left his girlfriend's lips as she took in the puppy's appearance with wide, adoring eyes.

"Oh my gosh who is this?!" She shrieked, falling to her knees to accept the animal. A high pitched bark left the puppy's mouth and he dived head first into Olivia's open arms.

"This is John Dog." Noah introduced with a wily smirk as Olivia affectionately scratched and petted the creature. The dog was thoroughly enjoying the attention and wagged his tiny, tail in delight.

 _John Dog?_ Steve contemplated this for a moment but then a realization slowly dawned on to him and he laughed. _I get it, like John Doe but for a dog._

"Clever, Pa." Olivia murmured, equally amused.

"I thought so." Noah added smugly. She giggled when the puppy licked under her chin to gain her attention back.

"Hi John hi." She cooed lovingly as the animal climbed her lap. Taken by the sight, Steve was eager to join them on the floor. He lowered his bags on to the ground and fell to his knees beside Olivia.

The trembling puppy was quick to notice the Captain and eagerly sniffed at the air around him. Steve grinned and allowed the animal to snivel at his fingertips before petting him.

"I brought a friend for you two play with but as a equal playmate and not a chew toy okay?" Olivia spoke chidingly to the puppy. John Dog panted heavily, uncomprehending of Olivia's words.

"You brought Anakit?" Noah demanded in vague amazement.

Steve left her side to quickly retrieve the cat. Anakit had woken up from all the gushing over the puppy and was wailing in his cage. Steve carried the box over and settled it down beside his girlfriend.

"Yah, do you think they will get along?" Olivia asked her dad nervously. Steve returned to the floor and Olivia released the puppy to tend to the cage door.

John Dog waddled over, sniffing curiously at the cage and then peering into the shadows within. Anakit was sitting pompously while waiting for his owner to open the cage. Olivia was a little hesitant to, despite Anakit's demanded calls.

"I think we should just leave him here for now for them to get to know one another." Noah advised.

"Yeah they are still pups, I don't think it would be an issue." Steve agreed nodding to her father.

"You know animal dynamic's Cap?" Noah asked, astonished by Steve's knowledge. The Captain was a little abashed by the older man's admiring gaze.

"I've seen videos on the YouTube." Steve admitted modestly.

Olivia bit her lower lip, resisting the urge to laugh mockingly.

* * *

After leaving John Dog and Anakit to bond, Steve followed the Thorne's into the kitchen. It was a very simple pantry with light brown cupboards along the far wall, a white marble L shaped counter and a silver fridge at the far end. The open windows brought in the warm, bright sunlight illuminating the steam tendrils rising off the pots on the cooker.

But Steve's main interest was on the woman cooking stirring the open, round tub on the stove.

She was an older woman, Steve guessed her to be in her early sixties. She had dark hair similar to Olivia's in colour, except for a few streaks of grey. Her hair was tied up in a bun on the back of her head. She was a short, slightly rounded woman, but her limbs and neck were willowy. She was dressed in a bright purple woolen sweater that was pulled to her elbows. She had worn the top over the skirts of a white dress with large prints of blue floras.

Steve only got a view of her from the side, she was yet to notice them.

"Hey Ma!" Olivia exclaimed from in front of him. The woman was startled out of her thoughts and her head whipped in their direction. She had a very round face and her age was barely visible on her fair skin. Steve was quick to notice where Olivia had received her almond shaped eyes from. But Steve had to conclude, Olivia carried more of her father's mischievously cute features than her mom's more soft, gentle looks.

"Hi sweetie." The woman greeted, wiping her hand on a nearby dish rag as Olivia ran up to her. They embraced tightly and Steve observed how Olivia was a head taller than her mother. The older woman seemed even more minuscule as Olivia heartily wrapped up in her arms.

Olivia leaned back and her mom observed her features with a doting gaze.

"Claire wasn't kidding, you really did cut your hair." She mused, gently toying with a thick, spiral strand of her daughter's hair.

"What? It looks nice." Olivia defended with a pout.

"But you spent so long growing it." She whined.

"Ma, neglecting hair maintenance for the past few years does not mean I was committed to it." Olivia grumbled with a wide roll of her eyes. "Besides, I like it this way, makes life easier."

"Well as long as you are happy." The woman smiled and gently cupped her daughter's face in her hands. "I'll admit, you do look cute."

Steve watched the two women and smiled at the sight. Olivia seemed almost adolescent under her aging mother's affectionate petting.

"Ma this is Steve." The captain was shot into attention when Olivia introduced him. Her mom immediately fixated her observing stare onto the tall male.

Steve hesitantly stepped forward to greet the woman.

"Hi." She greeted shyly.

"Morning Ma'am." Steve responded orderly.

"Wow how polite." The woman claimed, her sharp, dark brows rising in wonder. "Olivia has told me a lot about you."

"Really?" He mused shooting her a fond glance.

"You came up a few times." Olivia said trying to seem nonchalant.

"Most of the time there was no prompting needed."

"Ma!" Olivia exclaimed mortified, her face reddening from her mom's witty statement. Steve bit his lower lip, humored by his girlfriend's embarrassment.

"Okay okay sorry." The mom condoned with her arms raised in surrender. She turned to island table behind her and grabbed the knife beside her cutting board. "I'm just going to be here quietly chopping these apples."

" Do you need any help?" Olivia offered smoothly.

"Sure thing sweetie, go and freshen up first." The mom insisted kindly and then directed her doting smile to the Captain.

"It was nice to meet you Ma'am." Steve smiled.

"Nice to meet you Steve." She nodded shyly and turned her attention to the sliced apples.

* * *

"So you will be bunking in the guest room because my parents are pretty much going to treat you like royalty." Olivia explained as he followed her up the flight of stairs.

"Where are you going to sleep?" He asked when they arrived onto the second floor. He was eager to rid of his bag in his sleeping quarters.

"My old room."

"Where is it?" He inquired observing the four doors adjacent to each other along the walls. Olivia twirled around to face him and smiled teasingly.

"Do you want to see it for reference or just to see what an embarrassing teenager I was?" She asked coyly.

"A little of both." He uttered with a cheeky grin.

"Fine, but don't laugh too hard." She warned, he nodded. She stopped at the second door to her right and reluctantly opened the entrance for him.

"This is my room."

Steve was surprised. Not by the state of her room from her high school days, but at its resemblance to her current room in New York.

Except for her signature blue wall with white clouds, the room carried shades of lilac. A single bed was pushed to the furthest corner of the room, the mattress was covered in a dark blue coverlet with printed pink stars in random places. The plush mass of the pillows were hidden beneath.

Opposing the door was a long, rectangular window with thin, slightly transparent, white curtains. Beneath the window was a simple chair and desk that carried a pile of books. On the right side of the room was a simple, mahogany vanity.

"It doesn't look that different from your room now." Steve mused, stepping further in and admiring the posters along the wall above the bed. They were of pale, skinny, males with straight, black, hair obstructing their faces.

"Hey, I've grown up from my poster phase." Olivia defended from beside him.

"No you haven't." He said in a fond murmur. She sighed in subjugation.

"Fine, I frame them now to make it stylish plus I don't have any band posters around. I was really into Screamo then, now I can't stand it." She said while rubbing her chin in thought "Must have been some weird internal rage thing."

"You don't have that now?" He asked curiously, stepping closer to her.

"Well it occasionally comes out, so try not to get me angry." She warned playfully. Steve grinned and rested his heavy arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his side.

"You are not going to Hulk on me are you?" He asked his voice barely above a whisper. His clear blue eyes focused intently on her pretty face.

"I just might." She teased in a silken tone that charmed him. He couldn't resist the temptation and leaned down to claim her lips.

"Knock knock." A familiar voice uttered. Olivia's attention moved past Steve to find her mom meekly linger at the doorway.

When her gaze back to Steve, he was already at a far, respective distance and gazed about like they didn't almost just make out.

Olivia stifled her smile and looked to her mother.

"Some refreshments." The older lady cooed, strolling in with a tray in her hand, balancing two tall glasses. Inside the crystals was a light marmalade colored concoction of some kind.

"Mrs. Thorne you didn't have to bring it all the way up, we would have come down." Steve insisted in a chivalrous concern as he accepted his beverage. Olivia was quietly taking hers and marveling at the delicious scent of her mother's famous pumpkin drink.

"Nonsense, it's nice to pull out the tray after a long time." Mrs. Thorne insisted a little bashful of the Captain's caring ways. "I hope you like it, it's my special pumpkin drink."

"Thanks Ma." Olivia uttered and Steve watched as she gracelessly chugged down the juice.

Steve was a little stunned by his girlfriend's greedy ways. Dispelling his astonishment, he turned to the timid, shorter woman.

"Thank you Ma'am." He said graciously.

"No problem." She tittered diffidently. "Come downstairs later if you like, Noah is watching the game."

"We will be there." Olivia announced with a smile. Her mother nodded and then turned to exit the room. Olivia waited for her mother to depart before turning to her boyfriend.

"Do you watch football?" She asked him while holding the empty glass in her hands

"I'm more of a baseball fan but yeah, I watch it on occasion." Steve answered with a dimpled smile.

"My dad and I usually watch the game, I wasn't into it in my earlier years but I really got into it when Charlie came here."

"Charlie visited?" Steve inquired curiously.

"Yeah we used to have him and his Dad over every Thanksgiving since we became friends." Olivia reminisced with a fond smile.

"How come he isn't here this time?" Steve wondered.

"Claire wanted to introduce him to her parents. They invited us there actually, we can drop in on them if you like."

Steve knew despite Olivia's suggestion, the lack of enthusiasm in her open gaze was clear enough that she did not want to go.

"Didn't you want to go there?" He asked, hoping that his presence wasn't hinder her usual Thanksgiving plans.

"Nah."She drawled with a lazy shrug of her shoulders. "I wanted to bring you here plus Thanksgiving is a time to spend with family so there was no real debate."

"Oh I have to show you this place." She suddenly announced eagerly.

"What is it?" Steve asked curiously.

"The stars are amazing out of the city, I'll show you my favorite spot later, endless if you stay late enough. In the summer milky way."

"Sounds like a great plan, looking forward to it." The captain enthused with a smile.

"Let's sneak out a few cookies too." Olivia suggested slyly.

"And more of this pumpkin juice." She added.

"And apple pie." Steve encouraged.

"Yaaas." She exclaimed making him chuckle.

"Olivia!" They heard Noah call in thickly sweet tone.

"My dad is dying for your attention." Olivia pointed out flatly.

"Well we shouldn't keep him waiting." Steve insisted kindly. She reluctantly agreed and they began to make their way out of her bedroom.

"Don't get too attached." She warned as she shut the door and turned to him. "Cause you are all mine later."

Steve held her glittering gaze, and contained the willingness he held for the promise in her words.

* * *

"Hey Ma." Olivia greeted while strolling, coyly in to the kitchen. Mrs. Throne was busy chopping away on a cutting board, at the island table in the center of the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie." She acknowledge kindly without glancing up from her sliced stalks of green chili.

Olivia had changed into her favourite cat sweater and grey yoga pants.

"Do you need help with anything?" She asked graciously.

"Yeah can you peel those onions for me?" Her mother responded, pointing the business end of her knife to a sac of large, red onions she had kept to a side. Olivia smiled in amusement, clearly her mother planned on taking advantage of her daughter's help. She didn't mind, it was a good time to bond with her mom.

Wordlessly, Olivia turned towards the counter, picked up the flakey vegetable and started to scrap at the dry skin.

The kitchen was filled with the distant sound of the sports commentary on the TV, and the occasional chatter between Steve and Noah.

"So Steve, he is nice." Her mom conversed casually.

"Yeah he is the best." Olivia stated, resisting the urge to sigh dreamily, but her fond grin did not go unnoticed by her keen mom.

"Are you two...?"

"Yes, but don't make a big deal of it." Olivia pleaded pausing placing one freshly peeled onion on the space beside the cutting board and then reaching for another one.

"It's pretty obvious anyway and how can I not? The nations hero will probably be my son in law." She professed audaciously.

"Ma!" Olivia she exclaimed, her head whipping from side to side to make sure Steve wasn't within hearing range. Luckily it was still just her and her mother within the kitchen. She focused her anxious stare back on to her mother.

"He might hear you." She whispered in warning.

"Does that mean you've thought about it?" Her mother asked, directing a look to her daughter from the corner of her eye.

"What? No, I mean-" She lowered her blushing face to the vegetable in her hand. "It's not a terrible thought. But we've only been dating for a while. I don't want to rush in to anything."

Olivia Thorne did not consider herself to be the type of woman to fantasize about her marriage. In fact, Olivia never considered getting married at all. Not that she was against it, it just wasn't something that ever came up. Truth be told, she didn't think she would be letting anyone in since Norah died. But Steve had changed all that, it was a little disconcerting to what else he could change.

Olivia was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a warm, gentle touch on her wrist. It was her mother's tough, working hand. She followed the limb up to meet her mother's doting gaze.

"Of course sweetie, I know that." She said soothingly sensing her unease. "I am just- I am happy to see you smiling again."

"Am I that obvious?" Olivia asked shyly.

"Yes, but it is a good thing. Such a good thing." Her voice trailed off, relief and intense joy misting her dark eyes.

"No pressure or anything." She added, dispelling the look and smiling up at her daughter who watched her intently. "But if you are going to do it make it soon and not after I've died."

"Make what soon?"

Olivia and her mother immediately tensed at the sudden voice and appearance of Steve at the kitchen doorway. Olivia looked to her boyfriend who was smiling and staring at them, innocently and expectantly. She was tongue tied and internally screaming.

"Uh the a onions, she takes far too long cut them up it's ridiculous." Her mother quickly cut in to the prolonged silence.

"Yeah, slow me." Olivia uttered laughing nervously.

"Oh okay." Steve was instantly alert with concerned and moved his large body towards them.

"Anything I can do to help?"

It was Olivia's mother's turn to be tongue tied, she was not expecting the courteous request of support.

"I volunteer too." Noah announced, racing into the kitchen with a barking John and a meowing Anakit following him.

"Oh do you, now?" His wife mused sardonically. She moved her gaze to Steve and shot him a flat look. "My husband hasn't set foot into this kitchen to help me cook since I broke my arm, summer nineteen eighty."

Steve chuckled at the statement and directed a mock stern look at Olivia's father.

"Don't exaggerate, Habibti." Noah breathed coyly, sliding in to stand on his wife's free side and avoiding eye contact with the Captain.

He grinned down at her like a choir boy.

"I helped yesterday." He reminded.

"Helping me empty the fridge of leftovers by eating them all is not the same sweet heart." His wife corrected sweetly.

Steve and Olivia exchanged amused glances.

"Well now that you guys are here, might as well use them right?" Olivia suggested, pitying her father a little.

"Sure, I am pretty handy with a knife." Steve declared his hand raised up like a boy scout. The Thorne family exchanged looks, they did not doubt that fact.

"Then you can help Olivia and chop." Mrs. Thorne suggested and handed Steve her knife. He grinned, nodded and graciously accepted the task. Mrs. Thorne wandered over to the oven to check on the turkey. Noah took a seat on a stool at the left side of the table, closer to the cooker. He picked up a onion and began to peel.

Steve washed and cut whatever onion that Olivia had so meticulously pealed. He paused in his task of cutting, eyed Olivia's parents and then slide a little closer to his girlfriend.

Olivia was aware of Steve's movements and looked to him curiously.

"Is your mom's name Ha-bib-tee?" He whispered down to her.

"What?" Olivia responded a smile of amusement curving at her lips.

"Your dad called her that." Steve explained unknowingly. Olivia laughed and pressed up against him as if she suddenly lost her balance. Steve did not understand the source of her delight.

"No it's a Arabic term of endearment. My mom is Egyptian." She clarified. Steve's fair brows lifted in wonder.

"Did someone mention my mother land?" Mrs. Thorne chimed in, having heard the conversation through her enthusiastic ears.

"Steve thought your name was Habibti." Olivia announced laughingly. Steve blushed when the parents joined in on her mirth. But it didn't feel like they were laughing at him but in a more adoring way, like how Olivia giggled when he did something she found thoroughly adorable.

"No sweetheart, it's Layla which you are welcome to use by the way." Mrs. Thorne said lovingly, which caused Steve to grin happily and blush at the endearing term."My husband just calls me that because he is more in love with my culture than I am."

"I wouldn't have guessed, from Olli's love for spicy food I figured Mexican or Asian ethnicity." The Captain expressed while pushing aside the diced piece of onion with the sharp edge of the blade.

"Nah, Ma came here when she was eight when grandma remarried and moved to the US." Olivia informed her boyfriend. Steve nodded in acknowledgement but he was still a little astonished. His girlfriend was part Egyptian, he never would have guessed that. He was suddenly curious about the father. He looked to Noah and smiled.

"Did you move here from abroad too, Sir?" He inquired curiously while accepting another onion from Olivia.

"Nope, born and raised in Carolina." Noah beamed. "Though my old man said I am about one eight Chinaman. "

Steve grinned at Noah's proud statement, his girlfriend on the other hand was stifling a laugh.

"Yeah, you can see that in his height." She muttered mockingly under her breath so Steve heard. The Captain did and lowered his head so Noah wouldn't be offended by the man's mirthful smile. She did have a point, there was no indication of the small Asian factor on Mr. Thorne.

"I love experiencing different cultures, Egypt was my particular favorite." Noah continued to proclaim.

"You don't have to suck up so much Noah. You got me, we are married, for more than thirty years now." His wife teasingly chided, earning a pout from her husband. Olivia and Steve sniggered simultaneously.

Well, Steve certainly knew where Olivia got her knack for wit from. He eyed his girlfriend who stood serenely beside him, peeling away at another onion.

"Olli told me about your love of travel. Which is nice, I wish I could travel more. Leisure not work." Steve added remembering the fact from their first date. At the mention of Noah's favourite past time, the man perked up, his eyes shining up at the Captain.

"Yeah?" He echoed, the Captain nodded confidently. "You should join us in the summer. I was thinking about travelling to Barcelona but mind you I am not as spry as I used to be."

"That's cause you spend your days planted to the chair and then complain about joint pains." Layla objected disapprovingly.

"I garden." Noah grumbled under his breath and looked to the Steve.

"That's where the joint pain came from and my back." He defended, a desperate attempt to convince his childhood hero that he wasn't as lazy as his wife proclaimed.

Steve was thoroughly amused. Layla Thorne was a real ball buster. _I wonder if Olivia would be like that with me when we get married._

Steve was suddenly struck by the shock of the thought that drifted into his mind. He quickly hid any indication of it on his face and decided to focus on chopping.

* * *

Layla Thorne was smiling pleasantly to herself as she packed up the leftovers into individual plastic containers to store in the fridge later on. She was smiling because she was thinking about a sweet yet important incident during their Thanksgiving dinner.

The group was eating, sharing stories and merriment. Layla was surprised by how quickly she found herself liking the young man, Mr. Steve Rogers. He had a very shy, humble yet poised air about him. He wasn't at all as intimidating and otherworldly like in the documentaries. In fact, he was just like any other man, pushed into amazing circumstances.

She had to admit she was a little suspicious of him before. He seemed almost too good to be true. It wasn't that she doubted Olivia's taste in men, but she was very protective of her daughter. Her child had suffered through a great deal and love hasn't always been easy for her.

But then the Captain had said something that made Layla's doubt vanish completely.

It was towards the end of the dinner. She had began to serve out slices of apple pie with fluffs of whip cream. Steve was practically salivating at the sight and was trying very hard to hide it.

"Ma are you trying to kill us?" Olivia had exclaimed dramatically while leaning back into her chair and hugging her belly.

"Yes, I thought this might make you feel more willing and it's a kinder way to." Layla had joked earning laughter from her guests.

"You got that right, Ma'am." Steve added graciously accepting his dessert and placing it on the surface in front of him. "I haven't eaten this much since our third date."

"Well we would have eaten more if Charlie hadn't been so greedy." Olivia responded while reluctantly picking up her spoon.

"I can't believe it." Her husband gasped out in amazed, earning their attention. He was gaping at his daughter and Steve with looks of wonder.

"I mean I heard it from his lips but I still can't believe it. My daughter is dating the Captain Steve Rogers."

With his heart in his eyes, Noah looked to his daughter and beamed.

"I am so proud of you." He declared, wiping away an imaginary tear.

"Thanks?" Olivia uttered unsurely with a mouth full of pie and crumbs all over her face. The very picture of lady like elegance.

Layla had rolled her eyes at her husband's eccentric ways.

"Olli runs her own successful business at such a young age." Steve stated factually, his voice astonishingly stern.

"I think that's something more to be proud of." He pointed out casually and then shoved a spoonful of pie into his mouth.

Needless to say Layla and Noah were left speechless at Steve's firm yet courteous protective words. Olivia had stopped chewing to stare at her boyfriend with a dangerously suggestive look full of banked desire, that her mother was uncomfortable to have noticed.

Layla had known in that moment that Steve Rogers righteousness was more than just legend. The man truly loved, cared and respected her daughter. Even to correct Noah, which was something most boyfriends would have been afraid to do, to risk seeming dislikable in the parents eyes.

Layla was thoroughly impressed.

"More whip cream, Steve?" She had presented insistently.

The captain was taken aback by the offer. He was clearly expecting the awkward silence to be prolong. He grinned in such a bashful way that had warmed Layla's heart.

"Yes Ma'am." He had responded and eagerly swiped a spoonful of white cream onto his plate.

Her smile widened as she pushed in the last container into the refrigerator and shut the door. She scanned the clean kitchen once more to make sure nothing was out of place. Nodding contentedly she made her way towards the living room where she knew her husband was, only to stop when something within the room caught her eye.

It wasn't her husband occupying the two seater, hickory brown, leather recliner couch. It was Olivia and she wasn't alone. Steve was with her and the man's large form made the seat look impossibly compact, but they didn't seem to mind.

They were lazing on the couch, curled up into each other's bodies and watching Bugs Bunny commit his latest escapade. But at the famous cartoon rabbit was background noise to them, they were too engrossed in each other.

Olivia was rambling on as usual and Steve was listening intently with a dazed look in his sky blue eyes. He would occasionally burst into a fit of chuckles and Olivia would stop talking just so she could watch the adorable way his nose scrunched up when he laughed.

The couple was yet to notice Layla who hid her body behind the frame of the door and continued to spy on them.

"What are you looking at honey?" She was startled by her husband's voice behind her. She glanced back at him and then to her daughter.

"The most beautiful thing of all." She murmured lovingly.

"Yeah he is a handsome fella." Noah sighed in agreement.

Layla deadpanned and then rolled her eyes.

"Yes him but I am referring to our daughter, look at that smile, Noah!" She exclaimed in a soft whisper, pointing to angled side view they had of their daughter's beaming face.

"Hm, I haven't seen her this happy in a while." Layla confessed sadly.

Noah nodded in acceptance smiling quite happy for her daughter. Even though Steve's remark to counter his jibe earlier had left him speechless, it only made him respect the man even more.

"So I am guessing you don't want to tell her then?" Layla asked softly, the liveliness in her tone had disappeared.

Noah sighed and met his wife's doleful gaze. He gently grasped her by the shoulders and squeezed comfortingly.

"Let's not." He advised a look of sorrow misting his light brown eyes. "I doubt anything will happen during the holidays."

"Wishful thinking never works with our family, Noah." Layla reminded doubtfully. "I want to tell her before she finds out on her own."

Noah didn't want to admit it, but his wife had a point.

* * *

Noah owned a cherry red, Chevy Silverado, pickup truck. Steve got to drive it all the way to this special spot that Olivia had mentioned.

It was over a hill, past a landscape of tall trees and green grass. He loved the outdoors, he recalled travelling such roads on his first year at modern day North Carolina. As Olivia directed him further away from the town, there was less warm light and more dark skies and twinkling lights.

"Your mother's food is coma inducing." Steve commented out loud while turning into a path Olivia directed to.

"Don't be joking about coma's with your track record." Olivia teased slanting him a smile.

"That was one time" He defended passionately. "And there are no arctic waters around."

Olivia chuckled at his coy joke.

"We are here!" She announced eagerly.

They finally reached the location. Steve parked where his girlfriend instructed him to and waited for further instructions. Olivia on the other hand had planned tasks in her mind and quickly jumped out of the truck and began to work.

Steve was left standing around, pointing the torch for her as she laid out a black blanket on to the metal plank at the crate of the truck. He eventually climbed on and took a seat at the edge of the rectangular space. He leaned back into the metal border as Olivia placed the basket (of food they had stolen) into the corner of the pen. Then she pulled out a lantern. Steve hadn't thought much of it till she lit a short round candle, opened the metal latch of the lantern and tucked in the flame.

It was a black iron, Arabesque style lamp. It's curvy, sinuous shapes guided the light from within and out into the air. The glass borders of the lantern housed the dancing flame.

"Nice lamp." Steve commented appreciatively.

"I know right, but don't touch the top. It's hot." She cautioned and gently set the lantern aside by its handle.

"Well obviously there is a burning candle in there." Steve pointed out factually.

" I know that!" She countered crossly earning a speculatively look from her boyfriend.

"Didn't then." Her heard her mutter reluctantly under her breath. He cracked a smile at her adorably sheepish ways.

"Well Gramps, I see you are resting your bones there." She grounded out with her arms posed on her waist. Steve looked up as she scrutinized him.

"I know the commute from the seat to the back was taxing." She teased with a impish smile.

"How disrespectful, wait till I tell your mother." Steve bit back jokingly. The space between his eyebrows creased in mock annoyance.

Olivia giggled, thoroughly amused by him. She fell to her knees and crawled up to sit beside him. He watched her as she made herself comfortable by crossing her ankles and leaning back into metal walls. She raised her gaze to the skies and Steve followed her actions.

Captain Rogers was wholly amazed by the vast twinkling lights he saw that November night. They were like a million floating diamonds on a sea of black. He was so distracted by the landscape (and his girlfriend) he forgot about the main reason Olivia brought him there.

"Pretty huh?"

"Wow, you weren't kidding." He whistled in amazement, a cloud of chilly air escape his lips "It's hard to believe this many stars exist when living in the City."

"I know right, it's like I entered a completely different world. Where the people are nice and there isn't gum everywhere you step." Olivia said, crossing her arms across her chest to trap heat in to her body.

"Even though I complain I am always happy to go back. I just wish I could take you with me." She added wistfully. Steve smiled and looked to her.

"Yeah well I wish you could too, or you can come with me to Washington." He suggested. Olivia smiled and shrugged pensively.

They fell into peaceful silence while admiring the stars above them. Steve was hoping to spot a shooting star at one point as it streaked across the sky. The air was cold around them but the frigid temperature mainly affected his hands, he rubbed them repeatedly.

"I am thinking about having my parents over for Christmas instead of the usual me coming here." Olivia confided, earning his stare. She looked hopeful from beneath her glasses.

"Would you be able to come by then?" She asked.

"Of course." He exclaimed. "The problem is waiting patiently for Christmas to come around."

"Tell me about it." She grumbled in frustrated manner. She wrapped her arms around his bicep and hugged him to her chest.

"But we got two more days here, might as well make the most of it." She reminded trying to be positive. Olivia knew full well the days will pass by quickly and the next thing she knew it would be Sunday.

"Yeah." He whispered forcing a haphazard smile, after all Steve wasn't looking forward to heading back either. So he decided to focus on something else, like how delectably charming his girlfriend was. She was sniffling occasionally, the cold had undoubtedly aggravated up her weak sinuous. He loved the way her nose would wrinkle under the bridge of her glasses.

Long strands of her bangs fell over her smooth forehead and graced over the top frame of her specs. She looked like a ball off crumpled up wool in her large sweater. He wanted to be the one that kept her warm, tucked under his arms.

"Can you get between my legs?"

"What?" She demanded startled by his request.

Steve's dazed stare vanished and was replaced by a wide eyed look of shame. He turned scarlet and cursed under his breath.

"Sit, I meant sit between my legs." He corrected painfully, his expression twisting in anguish. "That came out wrong."

"Wow and I thought I was the awkward one." She laughed making him blush harder.

"Sure, I'll get between your legs." She winked. Steve rolled his eyes and spaced out his legs a little so she could fit in. Olivia crawled over his knee and sat down with her back to his chest. Steve was still a little stiff from the lingering embarrassment, but he managed to wrap her up into his arms.

The instant rush of warmth that flooded his system, eased his body. Olivia felt it too and relaxed into the support of his strong, firm body. She decided in that moment, she could stay enclosed in him forever.

"I am sorry that came out more inappropriate than I planned." He murmured into her lavender scented hair.

"I was trying to be..."

"Flirtatious?" She cut in smoothly while stroking the length of his forearm.

"Romantic was what I was thinking." He confessed abashedly.

Olivia laughed and turned a little so she could see him. She held his vulnerable stare with glittering eyes.

"Well I like to laugh so you got me either way." She murmured lovingly and pecked him on his defined jaw line. Steve chuckled breathlessly and held her a little tighter. He placed a chaste, doting kiss to her forehead and then looked to the skies again.

"This is a really nice spot." He whispered, admiring the twinkling lights. "Thank you for sharing it with me."

"You are a nice spot." She breathed, shifting her position sideways, so she could wrap her arms around his wide torso. She was always amazed by his surprisingly narrow waist. She curled up into his strong body and nuzzled the nape of his neck.

Steve flinched briefly from the ticklish sensation, a smile of delight turned up at the corners of his mouth. Olivia was very happy for their time alone, she didn't really get a chance to kiss him all afternoon since her parents were around. Also considering the fact that Steve had kept a respectful distance only stirred her frustration.

She craved him, and the warm glow of the lantern combined with the dark starry skies and chilly weather, provided a dangerously seductive setting. But Olivia was never the type to push, besides, it didn't feel right just yet. She knew the time will come, eventually. The last thing she wanted to do was do the nasty on the back of her father's pick up.

No, Steve was too classy for that.

She breathed in the scent of aftershave and honey comb on his skin. She resisted the urge to sigh in frustration. Why did he have to drive her to the brink of insanity with that smell of his?

She eyed the silhouette of his lovely Adam's apple. Giving into her desire, she kissed him just on the corded muscle of his neck. She felt his whole body stiffen up against her and then shudder like a lusty stallion.

She smiled mischievously, quite pleased with the reactions she had brought out. Taking his lack of an objection as encouragement. She continued to trail kisses up his neck and to his jaw.

Steve didn't really know what to do. Olivia was a little unpredictable when it came to certain types of affection. Not that he was complaining, just, he always felt a little inadequate. But he had the feeling his instinctive, heady reactions made her all the more lustful.

"I believe I have to thank you." She murmured her lips brushing against his skin.

"For what?" Steve strained out. She smiled, amused by his breathless voice.

Olivia leaned back and gazed up at his sculpted face. His dazed, heavy lid gaze met hers.

"You sweet little quip at my Pa earlier." She reminded cupping the side of his face.

He flinched slightly, his face etched with remorse as he worried his lower lip. Olivia eyed his mouth hungrily.

"Maybe I shouldn't have been a wisecrack with your old man." He said repentantly. Olivia laughed and shook her head.

"You could tear down a beaver dam and the man will still worship the ground you walk on." She said and kissed the corner of his mouth. Steve wanted more of her soft lips but she suddenly leaned back, denying him her kiss.

"But don't go and break a beaver dam, those little guys worked really hard." She stressed caringly for the wild animals. Steve fixated a flat look on his girlfriend, wondering how she would think he would want to destroy a beavers creation in the first place.

She grinned cheekily, knowing what his stare meant.

"I like that you are not afraid to call people out on things, its hot." She whispered her gaze travelling over him in vague awe.

"I take it that's a good thing." He mused not knowing the lingo she uttered, but assuming from the heated want in her honey brown eyes.

"Very." She breathed her face inching towards him. Steve couldn't wait for much longer and slanted down, capturing her lips in his.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his shoulders and clung to him. Steve gathered her into his strong, strapping arms and pulled her deeper into his body. They were pressed tightly together as their tongues mated.

Olivia was impressed by how quickly Steve had picked up French kissing. He wasn't as shy and hesitant as he was before. He knew when to apply just the right amount of pressure and technique. She wondered, achingly, what else she could teach him.

His released one hand from around her to comb his fingers into her hair. She couldn't suppress the pleasurable moan that left the base of her throat. Steve was immediately encouraged by this and kissed her in a deeper more drugging depth.

This was where they wanted to be. Far away from the world, from their troubles and lost together beneath a sea of stars.

* * *

Steve and Olivia returned back to the house, frazzled and blushing. Olivia drove back and parked the vehicle just behind hers. Steve was frantically trying to flatten down his tousled hair, determined not to let signs of their feverish kisses, show. He looked to his reflection on the rear view mirror and quickly pulled up at the collar of his sweater, covering up the obvious purple hickey she had left on his skin.

Olivia jumped out of the truck, whistling merrily and quite content with presenting her disheveled state to the world. Her curly head of hair was sticking up in random thick strands, but she hardly cared.

Steve smiled adoringly. He wished he could be a little bit more free like her, not really caring what people thought. But the Captain always wanted to make a good impression, he didn't want her parents thinking he was just fooling around with her.

Olivia rounded the front of the car and to Steve. He reached for her and instinctively she reached back and their fingers intertwined.

"Do you think they are asleep?" Steve asked fretfully, glancing down at his wrist watch and alarmed that it was almost midnight. The entire neighborhood was in darkness except for the streetlights.

"It's okay, we will be real quiet." Olivia responded in loving assurance.

"I hope your dad doesn't have a shot gun with my name on it." Steve gulped and nervously palmed the back of his neck.

"Chill, we hardly did anything. Wait till the fun stuff starts."

A blush filled his skin at the silken suggestion of her words. Despite his silent, virginal reaction. Steve was hoping for the same thing. He had been reluctant to initiate such a act before, plus with his lack of experience he didn't want to risk it, especially if Olivia wasn't ready. But now, seeing how truly comfortable and sensual Olivia was, he wondered if he was the one who wasn't ready yet.

He was considering voicing his thoughts when three figures at the front door caught his eye.

It was Noah and Layla. They stood at the bottom two steps of the house, facing a strangr in a white hoodie. The stranger had their back turned to them and stood on the paved path. Steve hesitated a little analyzing the person's figure. It was masculine, judging from his broad shoulders, trim waist and long feet.

His posture was very slouched and his body language emanated a aura of tenseness and worry. Steve's keen attention moved to her parents. They were talking in hushed tones, creased eyebrows and frowning lips. They weren't having a very pleasant conversation with the man.

"Hey Ma!" Olivia greeted, snapping Steve out of his thoughts. Noah and Layla were startled too. Their mortified expression fell on their smiling daughter.

"Who is-"

The man turned to face them, Olivia was stunned in to silence.

Steve took in the appearance of the odd man. He had a very narrow, craggy face. There were vivid dark circles under his eyes like he hadn't been sleeping the required amount. His hair was dark with the occasional strands of silver streaking up his hairline.

"Olli." He smiled, but it was a timid one and his dark eyes were quivering anxiously.

Steve was surprised by the apprehensive ways of the tall, lanky man. But what surprised him even more was the way Olivia tensed up beside him, her face twisted in a rage he had never seen before.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed, the man flinched and lowered his gaze repentantly. He was trying to hide a thick, Manila envelope under the sleeves of his jacket, but they were quick to see it.

Olivia was furious and Steve didn't know why. Being in the heat of battle. The Captain knew how to anticipate an attack. It was a gut feeling, a spine tingling warning at the back of the neck that something was terribly wrong.

Even though he had no context to the situation, he knew something was brewing. The apprehension in the air was suffocating.

"You have got to be kidding me." She snapped in that same ferocious tone. Steve stared in shock and felt tremors pass through her hands. It was suppressed rage and a lot of it.

"It's not what you think." The stranger murmured unconvincingly.

"Not what I think?" She echoed scornfully, releasing Steve's hand. "I might as well be driving a DeLorean. Are we seriously doing this again?"

Her seething gaze fell to her parents. Steve saw the look of utter betrayal in her glistening honey brown eyes.

"He was returning the money sweetie." Layla said meekly, stepping down from the steps and towards her.

"You lent him money?" Olivia hissed her incensed glare snapped back to the man, her stare was filled with so much flashing anger that Steve was sure the man would catch fire and burn before their eyes.

"Keep it." She spat holding the man's vulnerable stare. "Ma and Pa don't need your drug money, Travis."

 _Travis?_ Steve had never heard that name before and it sounded like Olivia didn't know how to say it without gritting her teeth.

"I am trying to do the right thing." The man bit back, even though his voice trembled.

A mocking bark of laughter left Olivia's lips. "A little late for that."

The tension was whipping madly around them, a enigmatic, dangerous energy that Steve knew would get out of control. Travis was no longer afraid. He was scowling up at Olivia and Steve did not like the expression at all. He had seen that look on the Red Skull, right before he attacked.

Steve decided to intervene.

"Is everything okay?"

Travis's head snapped in the Captain's direction, his mouth curling up in a snarl.

"Mind your own business man-"

"Don't talk to him that way." Olivia growled in her boyfriend's defense , rendering the man silent. She stepped in between Steve and Travis so his attention was solely focused on her. She pinned him under her hostile stare.

"You are not welcome here Travis, leave."

The annoyance on his face softened to frustration. He coiled up in to his body, repentant of having bit back at a man he has never met. He glanced between the stern faced Steve and incensed Olivia before lowering his gaze to the ground.

"I am not trying to cause trouble. I was just giving back." He worded sadly.

Steve didn't know how to feel. The man seem genuinely sorry and serious about his intentions. But Olivia's expression was hard and unforgiving. His warm, loving Olivia was the coldest he had ever seen her.

"Not providing for your own daughter is one thing but taking from their pension fund, that's a new low."

Steve's eyes widened in realization and disbelief. It was the context he needed. The pathetic man before him was Olivia's brother, the one she did not like to talk about. It made sense why. He suddenly saw the resemblance in the family, except Travis looked like he came from the backyard of a drug den, compared to the pleasant faces of the rest of the Thorne family.

Olivia and her brother couldn't be more different, but it wasn't just that. Steve understood why she never talked about him, the sight of him made her so angry. There were years of hurt, vehemence and disappointment that made them that way, made her that way.

Travis stood wordlessly, he glanced back at his parents who stared solemnly. Olivia scowled at his desperate attempt to gain their sympathy.

"What are you still hanging around for? Get out!" She roared, shattering the tense silence in a startling intensity.

"Olivia..." Layla called out desperately, but her tender voice fell on deaf ears. Olivia was fuming. Her usual warm eyes were stormy and swirling in fury. Her clenched fists were trembling and her face was twisted in a sneer.

Travis didn't object. He lowered his head and obediently walked past them. They watched him leave, sad, lonely and no doubt bruised by Olivia's tongue lashing.

The moment her brother disappeared out of their view, Olivia fixed her stern gaze on to her parents.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." She warned.

Even her parents seemed terrified.

They quickly shuffled back into the house, determined to not have to have the pending argument publically, where the neighbors could see.

Olivia and Steve lingered behind, and just when she took a step towards the house, he stopped her.

"Olli, are you alright?" He asked kindly, gripping her gently at the curve of her shoulder. She raised her honey brown eyes to his, they were wary and full of youthful helplessness. More than that, Steve saw how truly broken she looked in that moment.

"Sorry you had to see that but I have no filter when it comes to him." She murmured apologetically, hesitant to be close to him.

Steve pressed his lips down to a thin line

"That's your brother, isn't he?" He asked, just to be sure even though he already knew the answer. Olivia sighed and turned away, refusing to make eye contact.

"I was hoping you would never have to meet him, I didn't think he would show up." She said, her voice soft and unsure. Steve didn't know what else he could say that would reassure her. She acted like Steve was the flighty one when all he read in her body language was a determination to get to the truth, consequences be damned.

He knew her mind was a scattered, frantic mess in that moment. He just hoped when things calmed down, she would be willing to open up to him.

"Do you want me to go upstairs?" He asked hesitantly. She slowly looked to him, struggling to make a decision.

"I..." She nervously rubbed the heels of her palms together. Steve waited patiently for an answer. She seemed almost fearful and he didn't know for what reason. Did she not want him to be around if things got ugly with her parents or was she apprehensive of facing them alone?

Olivia didn't want Steve to see this side of her. She felt like bawling on the spot. The weekend was supposed to be a special get away from all the nonsense and it was great, till her brother showed up. She had lost her cool and let her anger rule her body. She knew it would have been worse if Steve wasn't beside her. A silent reminder for her to not lose her temper.

She wanted him there, it brought her a strange sense of comfort and kept her closer to her centre.

"I don't want to hide this from you." She uttered looking to him. The unreadable expression he held softened, a glimmer of relief reflecting in his eyes.

"I understand."

She sighed in relief, the tension in her shoulders melted away for the moment. He smiled encouragingly.

Steve quietly followed Olivia into the house. Her parents were standing around in the living room. Anakit and John seemed to sense their discomfiture and remained by their sleeping beds, too nervous to interfere.

Layla was sitting on the black leather couch, nervously palming her hands. Noah was standing by the fire place, staring into the flames. Steve lingered by the entrance as Olivia stepped into the room.

"How much does he owe you?" She demanded, not wasting anytime.

"Olivia-"

"Tell me, I'll write a check right now." She cut off her mother, readily picking up her purple cultch purse from a top the coffee table.

"It's not a issue about money." Noah pointed out firmly, turning away from the fire place.

"You two must have a lot considering you are back to old habits again." She countered crossly.

"It's not like that, we had no choice." Layla cried out woefully.

"What do you mean?" Olivia bit back, trying her best not to lose her temper with her parents. Noah and Layla fell silent and exchanged guilty looks askance.

Steve was a spectator in the whole issue, sharing Olivia's bewilderment of her parents actions.

Olivia sighed in a mix of frustration and annoyance. "Tell me what could have possibly happened for you to start doing this again? Wasn't Norah's suffering enough incentive to stop?"

"He isn't doing that anymore Olivia, he is trying to change." Layla tried to reason.

"Yeah, just like the last five billion times." Olivia decreed sardonically. She was suspicious of the whole ordeal. She knew her parents struggled to say no to her brother before when he was desperate for money, but this was different. They seemed afraid, and not of her.

"Did something happen?" She demanded. Noah and Layla tensed and refused to speak, Olivia grew aggravated.

"Tell me." She pleaded.

Noah sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Travis showed up few months ago, said that he had been clean since Norah." Steve saw just how much it pained them to remember the little girl. Noah's aging face seemed worn and beaten by the despair.

"He said he got a job nearby at this department store and he is trying to start fresh. Your mother and I didn't believe him at first but he really was showing change. So we invited him for dinner. It went well but then just when he was leaving a bunch of strangers drove up to the house and started beating him up, right in front of our eyes."

Steve gaped and Olivia fell eerie quiet.

"They threatened him and told him that if he didn't pay all that he owed it would be his life next. We couldn't just stand by and do nothing." Layla sobbed, wringing her hands on the edge of her sweater. "So we gave him what we could to save his life. Travis was just trying to pay it all back."

"Did you call the authorities?" Olivia demanded irked by what she was hearing and struggling to process the news.

"We didn't want to risk endangering Travis further." Layla admitted gingerly.

Steve sighed and Olivia threw her arms in the air exasperatedly.

"Ma what if it was you they came after?" She warned gesturing in her direction.

Her mother fell silent, ashamed by the realization of the impractical decision they had made.

"Did they come back again?" Olivia asked determined not to lose her temper again.

"No they haven't."

She sighed in relief, but the danger still lingered. _What if it had been worse?_ The facts only made her angrier at her reckless brother.

"This sob story of his doesn't change anything. He was in trouble and deliberately put you two in danger." Olivia scolded, every word left her lips in a laser sharp precision. "What if there is more money to be paid? Now they know exactly where you two live. I thought we were done with all this?"

"We couldn't just ignore him Olivia, is our son and your brother." Layla reminded hoping to bring even a glimmer of sympathy from her daughter, but the aide memoire only further fueled her irritation.

"That spineless waste of space is not my brother." She hissed, the rage rising to the depths of her eyes again. "He abandoned his child in her most dire time of need. Left her wondering why she was so unwanted by her own father, even on her death bed. He took a fortune from the two of you to feed his own selfish desire to escape from the world and got himself thrown into jail and that's just skimming the surface of all the shit he has pulled."

"I-" There was a catch in her irate monologue.

Steve grew alert, knowing she wasn't suppressing just her anger anymore, it was her grief too. The heart wrenching memory of everything Travis had done wrongly and hurt Norah in the process.

Steve saw it, how tired and miserable she was, holding to a trust that continued to betray and let her down.

"I don't know how I can get through to you guys." She muttered miserably.

"Olli." Layla tried to console her crumbling daughter.

"I am done Ma." She said, warding off her parents with a wave of her hand while take a step back, towards the staircase.

"I am done." She a vowed, turned and rushed up the stairs.

Abandoning Steve, Noah and Layla in an awkward silence.

* * *

"Olli" Steve knocked at her bedroom door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." He heard her muffled response.

Relieved, he twisted the door handle and pushed open the door. He spotted her sitting on her bed, hugging a fluffy, white swans down pillow to her body.

"Hi." He greeted while shutting the door behind him.

"Hey." She sighed."I am sorry about all that down stairs I- I really have no chill when it comes to my brother."

"I didn't know it was that bad with him." Steve admitted, reaching her in slow strides.

"It's not worth talking about." She grumbled. Steve took a seat at the edge of the bed and turned a little, to face her.

"It's Thorne family tradition to just sweep everything ugly thing under the rug and not bring it up again. I didn't want to lie to Norah, whenever she asked I told her the truth the best way I could." Olivia confessed.

"Sometimes wanting to see the best in someone isn't always a bad thing." Steve said softly.

"Yeah it is Steve." She contradicted, looking to him sternly."What if they came and beat up on my dad for protecting my mom, huh?"

Steve had no answer for that, so she continued on.

"What if they just waltzed in to the house after hurting my defenseless parents and took everything they had?" She listed gravely and then fixated her shivering gaze on to him. "What then? Should I look for the best then too?"

"No it doesn't excuse what he did." He stated firmly, trying to make her understand that he would never console what Travis had done. Her tense, defensive posture sagged, comprehending that Steve wasn't trying to lecture her.

Steve felt confident enough to reach out and gently gather her hands in his. His thumb soothingly stroked her knuckles, making her relax even further.

"But I'm saying you should ease up on your parents." He advised compassionately. "They were put between a rock and a hard place, it wouldn't be fair to expect them to watch your brother be beaten to a pulp and not do anything about it."

"They should have known better." She muttered with ill concealed distress.

"They are parents and damn good ones. They wouldn't ignore their kid when he is in need." He reminded from observation. He knew he spoke the truth, he hadn't known Noah and Layla for long, but they did what any loving parent would have done. He wished there were more people like them in the world.

Olivia nodded, finding truth in his words. She knew either way that her parents weren't whom she was really wrathful at, it was the man that took advantage of their kindness.

"I can't believe him. I am so mad, Steve." She scowled, gripping his hand tightly.

"I don't believe it, not for a second." She insisted furiously, with a wide shake of her head. "I know him, I've seen his so called change and he always relapses, there is no saving that man. I am done giving him chances."

"You don't think there is the slightest possibility?" He decided to chance it with a speculative squint of his eyes.

"You weren't there. He has done some shameful things. He showed up drunk to Norah's eight birthday party made a big scene in front of all our family friends. When I tried to calm him down he..."

She fell silent, her gaze heavy with gloom and the prolonged silence only made Steve jump to the worst possible conclusions. What had the man done? Had he hurt her? The idea made a rush of anger flow through him.

"Anyway I didn't like being shoved against a table and something in me just snapped and I ended up punching him in the face. That was stupid on my part, Norah saw the whole thing. She never asked for a party since then, avoided her birthday like a plague." She told him, despondent over the mental recollection.

Steve blinked, unsure of what to think about the idea of Olivia being violent. but considering her wrath earlier, he wasn't entirely surprised. He pitied Norah, it's not easy to witness family fighting. Verbal or otherwise.

"He wasn't always a bad person." She added quietly with a trace of a smile on her lips. "My brother was annoying, but he was a good guy. But when Sarah died in that car crash, he spiraled. Nothing mattered to him anymore, not even his most precious baby girl."

The glimmer of her smile fell and she began to trace the shape of his slender fingers. Determined to hold on to the straying strength that kept her tears at bay.

Steve studied her distraught expression, his heart clenching. He understood her a little better in that moment. Why it was that she didn't express her feelings of resentment for too long, because it was easier to push them away than spend tedious long hours being miserable about them.

He knew it wasn't the wisest way to deal with emotions. Hell, he was guilty of such things himself. But he didn't want her to feel alone in her chaotic mind.

"Olli." He called lovingly. She hesitantly raised her gaze to his, he held her stare evenly.

"I am not defending him or trying to get you to see a good in him because I know how exhausting it is to be disappointed all the time. But you need to let this hate go." He counseled cautiously.

Her brows creased in bewilderment "I am not hateful."

She wasn't even aware of the cage of resentment she had imprisoned herself in. Or maybe, she just didn't want to admit it.

"Yeah, you are." He whispered, she frowned. But Steve was just a stubborn and continued to explain his point.

"You were trembling." He reminded, squeezing her soft hands in his. The hands he loved so much. "And it wasn't like you were about to vent your spleen. You are keeping this hurt wounded tighter than a drum and one day you are going to burst, just like you did at the party. Unleashing built anger like that ends up hurting a lot of people, including yourself and the satisfaction is only momentary."

She bit her lip and turned away.

"What if I can't let it go?" She asked, avoiding his tender gaze."I don't want to make the mistake of believing him."

"Then don't." He said, his expression sobering. "Believe in yourself, to know that you will not let this man ruffle your feathers. You are greater than he is, you were a great guardian to Norah and a good progeny to your parents, more than he could ever be."

Olivia stared at him, stunned by his words. She had only been on the receiving end of Captain Rogers inspirational speeches once in her life, but that was a different misunderstanding. Either way, it was great to hear. Honest, loving and most of all, encouraging.

She held his innocent gaze and smiled softly. But there was a deeper understanding in his eyes, like he was repeating words he had constantly said to himself.

"Why do I get the feeling you are talking out of experience?" She mused leaning towards him.

He averted his eyes down to their hands again.

"My dad wasn't exactly the best either." He confessed.

Olivia smile fell, her gaze darkening in concern.

"I thought you didn't remember him." She murmured baffled.

"Well not a lot, but I remember mom's bruises."

Olivia stilled and Steve worried his lower lip.

"He relied on his favourite poison to solve his problems too." He admitted. Her heart went out for him, she knew it wasn't easy for him to share that story. She had no idea, Steve didn't show the signs of an abused child, but then again it was his mother that had received the ill treatment. She was relieved that his mother still raised him well, despite the hurt she had dealt with.

Still, it must not have been easy growing up and not being able to help his mother. Olivia was speechless and struggled to find something to say, one thing she was clear of was not prolonging the silence and make him feel even more awkward.

"Do you have any cheerful stories?" She murmured despondently.

Steve unleashed one of his dazzling grins and threw his arm over her shoulder and pulled her into his body.

"You are my cheerful story." He said, nuzzling the side of her face.

"Get atta here!" She snorted while lightly elbowing him in the side. Steve chuckled and held her tighter and littered her face with doting kisses. She was laughing at his affectionate ways while trying to unconvincingly push him away.

"Fine, you made a good point." She gasped out breathless from laughing too hard. Steve smiled contentedly and she rolled her eyes at his obvious self satisfaction.

"I guess I'll have to go talk to them." She grumbled. The captain nodded encouragingly.

* * *

Olivia and Steve made their way back down the steps. She was expecting to be greeted by a darkened first floor, only to be surprised to find her parents sitting and drinking tea at the dining table.

"Olivia." Layla exclaimed, astonished by her daughters appearance in that late hour.

"Hey Ma." She greeted with a lazy wave of her hand. Steve smiled from behind her.

"You are talking to us?" Noah asked in bewilderment.

"Duh ,what did you think I was going to do, be mad at you two forever?" She questioned sarcastically while taking a seat on the chair, facing her parents. Steve sat down next to her and slumped back into the head of the chair.

"No its just, it hasn't even been a hour." Layla and Noah exchanged frazzled glances and then looked to Steve.

"She usually needs a day or two." Layla noted.

The Captain's fair brows lifted in consideration, Olivia was rolling her eyes.

"I got some new perspective." She murmured, her gaze flickering to her boyfriend.

She took a deep breath and then met her parent's stares equally. "I don't like secrets, you guys know this. Secrets never work well with us."

"We didn't want to get you involved with it, you were finally moving on." Her mother expressed lovingly.

"Then what about him showing up, were you really not expecting that?" Olivia demanded. Steve swiftly reached under the table and grasped her hand in his, a gentle wordless reminder for her to keep calm.

"Well we were hoping you two would never run into each other. When you stepped out we figured you wouldn't return till morning."

Steve and Olivia both turned scarlet at her father's sly, suggestive words.

"Well sorry for being responsible adults and not leaving my senile parents at home, alone." Olivia bit back in feigned annoyance, despite being utterly mortified.

Steve on the other hand was shocked into silence and struggled to make eye contact.

"Senile?" Noah echoed in derision. "Young lady we've managed far longer here without you."

"You wore two different pairs of slippers this morning and they were both for the left foot." Olivia pointed out factually."And you accused mom of taking your glasses while you were wearing them."

Noah gaped ready to fire back only to realize he had no rebuttal. His daughter grinned, smug and victorious. Her father frowned and shrunk into his chair and pouted like a five year old.

"Just tell me when these things happen, please?" Olivia pleaded, her expression somber.

"Yeah we will. I am sorry sweetie." Layla breathed contritely. Her doe eyes were soft and apologetic.

"It's okay." Olivia insisted forgivingly.

Steve smiled, happy that the situation was resolved and there was a peace among the household again.

"She did take my glasses." Noah stubbornly muttered from beside his wife.

The two women groaned in disbelief.

* * *

Steve was relieved to be lying on the bed in the Thorne guestroom. The mattress was strangely hard. He didn't mind it, he guessed it was one of those special mattress he had heard Clint recommend to Natasha for her back pain.

Even international spies have their aches now and again.

He tucked himself under the fluffy coverlet, switched on the bedside lamp and read a book, hoping it would cast him a sleeping spell, but the book just got interesting.

He was alerted by the sound of the door creaking open. His attention snapped up to find Olivia standing at the threshold of his room, dressed in her Stitch onesie and grinning at him.

"Hey Cap." She saluted with the dark corridor in her background. Steve stared in bewilderment.

"Olli, what are you doing here?" He demanded apprehensively.

She lifted a sardonic brow up at him.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I am here to see you."

Steve couldn't really argue with that, not that he wanted her to think she couldn't see her own boyfriend. He shut his book and set it aside on the bedside table, his attention solely focused on her.

"Wouldn't your parents have a problem with you sneaking in to a man's room like this?" He voiced his concerns.

"And if it was?" She inquired playfully.

"I don't want to get in trouble with your old man." Steve admitted, palming the back of his neck nervously.

"Chill, Cap." She said with a dismissive flick of her wrists.

"It's not like we are going to do anything that would get us into trouble, are we?" She asked teasingly, with a flicker of mischief in her eyes.

"N-no." He stuttered out, not really sure by what he meant with the denial.

She grinned and shut the door behind her.

"Then there are no issues." She announced.

He observed her carefully, as eccentric as his girlfriend was, he had a gut feeling something was troubling her. She was acting too aloof, edgy even.

"Are you okay?" He asked, alert and concerned.

"Yup." She lied faking a smile. "Feeling a little paranoid but that's unavoidable I guess. Were you reading?"

The hardened precision of his handsome face, softened. Of course she was restless, she had just found out that thugs had beaten up her brother in front of her parents, in a neighborhood that was meant to be the epitome of peaceful.

She didn't feel safe in her home and definitely not alone in her room. He felt guilt for being a little guarded.

"Come here." He whispered his hand thumping noisily on the mattress. Olivia's brows lifted behind her glasses, surprised by the invitation. Steve smiled to assure her and she returned it shyly before inching towards him.

Steve slide to the side as she placed her glasses onto the bedside table and then climbed into bed with him. As she made herself comfortable, Steve reached up behind her and switched off the lamp light.

The room was swallowed up by the darkness. Rogers lowered himself onto the bed, careful not to accidently elbow her. He saw the trace of her silhouette shifting about next to him. She snuggled in to his side, he smiled fondly and gathered her into his arms.

She was quiet with her head rested on his chest. The only sign of life in her was the timed rush of air that left her nose and warmed his skin.

"What's on your mind?" He asked into the night.

The pensive stillness continued until she decided to answer his question.

"I need to go to the hardware store and get some more locks for the door." She stated soberly. "Maybe even invest in a few yard lamps. This neighborhood doesn't get much trouble but it doesn't hurt to be safe right?"

Steve absorbed her words empathetically, he closed his eyes and nodded in agreement.

"Right, I always wanted to try using one of those battery operated drill things, they look neat." He mused enthusiastically.

The weight of her head on his chest, left and Steve felt her gaze on him. He squinted his eyes open and found her watching him.

"You don't think I am being a little crazy?" She asked curiously.

"No." He cupped the side of her face.

A breath of relief left her lips and she turned her head slightly to place a kiss to middle of his palm.

"Okay."She murmured dazedly and returned her head back to his chest. "I just wanted a second opinion."

Steve relaxed into the soft comfort of his pillow. Olivia shifted a little so she could hug his torso. He was amazed by how quickly exhaustion had hit him when her warm body was cuddled up into his. He lovingly kissed her forehead and allowed his body to give into the spell of sleep.

* * *

"This is just so unnecessary. How can I remember such a complicated lock?" Layla exclaimed gesturing to the strange, black and silver, cylinder shaped device that Olivia had attached to the space above the door handle.

Steve and Noah joined the two women outside on the porch. Olivia wanted to demonstrate to them how the new lock system worked. Steve didn't fully understand his girlfriend choice in modern day security either, but he was eager to learn.

"It's automatic, Ma. I've set up everything for your phones so it's just the effort of keeping your devices charged and at the ready." Olivia explained her tone a little exasperated. Steve sympathized for his beloved, he understood how taxing it could be to repeatedly assure her parents.

"This must have cost you a fortune." Layla murmured contritely.

"Early Christmas present." Olivia grinned.

"What if I get locked out?" Noah demanded eyeing the strange device skeptically.

"You won't Pa, besides there are back up keys and it's in the usual place you keep the valuables. Plus it has a camera so I will be notified who rings the door bell." Olivia elucidated, pointing to the glossy screen of the device.

"A Camera?" Noah echoed in wonder. "Is it automatic?"

"Yeah why?" Olivia demanded suspicious of her father's plotting smile.

"I find out who is the son of a bitch that's been plucking my Blue Stars." He grumbled under his breath. Steve's fair brows lifted in surprise and he exchanged a look with his girlfriend.

"Not that kind of camera, Pa." Olivia sighed. "Look see, I'll show you."

Olivia gently grasped her father by the wrist and pulled him so he was facing the door. She showed him how to use his phone to activate the device. It was just a matter of waving his phone in front of the object and the tiny screen lit up.

 **Welcome Home Noah.**

It read in a very friendly, bright blue colour. The witnesses were amazed.

"Hey look at that Habibti, it's saying my name." Noah exclaimed in wonder to his wife. He grinned smugly and then patted his daughter proudly on the shoulder. "You kids with your fancy gadgets."

Steve grinned at the sight, content that the Thorne couple were easily slipping into the wonders of the new security system Olivia had bought for them. He was a little amazed himself.

After all, Olivia had taken great caution and contemplation when she set her mind on the current system. She hadn't obsessed over it for the entire weekend, just Friday when she showed Steve around town. He had seen how relieved she was once she had consulted a technician at an electronics store and bought the system.

The rest of the weekend was spent with the family. Steve loved it. Of course Olivia was frustrated most of the time because she was in a battle with Noah for Steve's time and Steve felt like the rope in a tug of war, pulled back and forth between the two Thorne's.

Noah was a sly old man, a quality Olivia possessed equally, but of course he thought she was adorable when she did it, which was altogether dangerous.

Overall, Steve had to admit it was the best weekend away he had ever had. From Layla's great food that she constantly insisted he take more servings of. To Noah's passionate introductions to everything Steve had missed in his time in the ice. But his favorite part was the chance he got to learn more about Olivia and her childhood. Layla had sat him down at one point and showed him all the albums she possessed of their children, like any parent would do to embarrass their kids.

Olivia was thoroughly mortified, not so much during her baby days but when her awkward middle school years came around. Steve was shocked by the sight of her extremely bushy hair, thick eyebrows and round chubby face. He was more amused than disgusted because despite her appearance back in the day, she still grinned in that cheeky way she did as an adult.

Olivia decided to install the device on Sunday morning. Steve was happy to help her, it stopped him from fixating on the fact that it was their last day in Winterville.

She had just finished explaining to her parents how the lock worked. Noah and Layla passed through the door that greeted them when they did. Steve decided to follow them into the house. He stepped in to the threshold of the house when the screen of the object caught his eye.

 **Welcome, Steve.**

He stared in utter shock for a moment or two before patting Olivia's shoulder to get her attention. She spun around to face him and she was caught under his wide eyed staring.

"You gave me access, too?" He asked.

"I can give you access to a lot of things Cap." She winked suggestively. Steve deadpanned but he couldn't hide the amused smile that curved at his lips.

"You know what I mean." He breathed out in fond exasperation.

"Yeah, why not?" She responded with a casual heave of her shoulder.

"I just wasn't expecting it I guess, are they okay with it?" He asked glancing at her parents who were heading towards the kitchen.

"Ma insisted on it." She said softly, winding her hands around his strong arm and hugging him to her side. "Figured if you were in the house that's enough protection."

A raspy laugh escaped his lips, she had a point. His gaze twinkled down at her and Olivia grinned lovingly. He was tempted to kiss her in that moment, when a waddling puppy grabbed his attention.

John Dog sat in front of the Captain and stared up at him expectantly. Steve couldn't resist the puppy's soulful eyes.

"Hey pal." Steve cooed, lowering his body to his knees. John eagerly dived fast first into Steve's loving touch. "You are going to be a little confused around here for a while, don't let the bright lights scare you. They are there for your safety."

"I am guessing you are more of a dog person." Olivia noted, observing them fondly.

Steve slowly stood on to his feet with the affectionate puppy in his arms.

"I can't resist puppies." He confessed woefully. "Don't get me wrong though, I love Anakit. I am just not used to cats."

"Neither am I." Olivia murmured, reaching out and petting the small creature nestled in the crook of his elbow.

"Norah was allergic, hence me not having one before." She explained.

"Where is that little bastard?" She mused searching the floor for her cat. At the sound of his owners voice, Anakit meowed and approached from within the kitchen.

"There you are sugarplum." Olivia she fussed lovingly. She bent over and gathered the ball of fur into her hands. Steve watched with glittering eyes as Anakit purred and snuggled up against Olivia's chest as she held him firmly.

"You know if you keep calling him bastard behind his back and Sugarplum to his face, he is going to be confused by the mixed signals." Steve noted factually.

"I call Charlie a bastard and he still hangs around." Olivia pointed out with a cheeky grin.

"Charlie is a special case." Steve stated dryly, Olivia laughed.

Steve reluctantly brought their packed bags down the staircase. He piled them up beside the staircase and then counted them to make sure he had brought them all. He heard the heavy falls of Olivia's footsteps as she descended the stairs.

"Cheer up Cap, we will be back in no time." She assured, wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind and clinging to his broad physique. Steve grinned and patted her forearms.

Layla appeared from the bend in to the dining area. She holding a light brown wicker basket in one hand while the other balanced a square, plastic container. Steve smiled in greeting and she returned it timidly.

Olivia side stepped along the tread she was on and posed her elbow above his right shoulder and leaned against his body.

"Here you go a little something for the road." She explained and placed the basket beside their luggage. Then she motioned the closed container to him.

"Steve this is for you, apple cake." She said sweetly.

"What?" Steve was taken aback by the offering. He nervously accepted the box and then lifted open the plastic lid. He was amazed by the sight of the four, neatly cut, slices of soft butter cake. He was thrown by the delicious scent of apple and caramel that wafted off the treat. He mouth began to water. He subtly licked his lips and then raised his amazed blue eyes to Layla.

"Mrs. Thorne you shouldn't have." He breathed in astonished appreciation.

"I am a big fan of that recipe myself." She said with a knowing smile. "Let me know what you think of it and, please call me Layla."

Steve grinned and nodded, shutting the lid of the container to treasure the scent of the cake. He held the box protectively to his body like it was the Holy Grail.

"I am sure I'll love it, thank you Layla." He said kindly. She grinned as a blush coloured her face.

"Hey, hey Ma." Olivia chimed in leaving her boyfriend's side to wrap her arms around her mother in a pleading demand, vaguely similar to her cat.

"I did most of the work. Where is my treat?" She exacted with a visible pout.

"I packed you a box of those caramel chocolate tarts." Layla stated dryly. Olivia grinned.

"I love you." She placed a sloppy kiss on her mother's face. The woman rolled her eyes at her daughter's overly zealous affections.

Steve and Olivia said their goodbye's at the door. It was particularly hard for Steve to say bye to John Dog and Noah struggled to let the Captain go. Her parents waited by the door as Steve, Olivia and a caged Anakit, got into the car. Steve took point on driving this time and he was about to roll out of the drive way when Noah's voice caught his attention.

"You bake him an apple cake and he starts calling you, Layla? I can't cook! How long will it take before he stops calling me Sir? It's weird Habibti, he is older than me!"

Steve was immediately struck with guilt and looked to his girlfriend for a desperate solution. Olivia was shaking her head in disbelief.

"My dad sometimes forgets that he is the only one in the house that is part deaf."

"He is part deaf?" He echoed in wonder, a soft realization dawning on to his face as he rounded the wheels onto the main road.

"That makes a lot of sense, I thought he was just naturally loud." Steve muttered thoughtfully, earning a unintentional laugh from his girlfriend.

He smiled watching her express merriment. "I really like them."

"Yeah?"

He nodded, She smiled. "They really like you too Steve. It's only a rare few that they are so unabashedly creepy around."

Steve laughed. "They are sweet in a strange way."

"You are like the both of them." He pointed out.

"Not just my mom?"

"Maybe you two think the same but you have your dad's eccentric, warm personality." Steve stated fondly.

"Aw." She fell into a pensive silence for a moment, her gaze softening sadly.

"I wish I could have met your mom." She added dolefully. Steve was not expecting those words to leave her lips, but at the same time it made sense. From everything he had seen during the weekend, Olivia was more family orientated than she cared to admit, so it was natural for her to want to know more about him and his family.

But the facts hit him hard and he found himself wishing for the same.

"She would have loved you." He stated, staring at the stretch of clear asphalt ahead of him. "Might not understand what you are talking about half the time." He said, slanting a smile in her direction."But she would still adore you."

He knew that as fact, his mother valued his judge of character and Olivia was special to him.


	19. December 14

_**minchen0897: Thank you so much, well hopefully this chapter will lift your spirits ;).**_

 _ **dancindonna: All of them? You've read my teenwolf stories too? xD. Thank you so much.**_

 _ **Marie: No problem ;).**_

 _ **heroheondaletotherescue: Haha thanks, what did you think of Travis? :).**_

 _ **Supesfan18: Lol I love them too, thanks again :).**_

 _ **debatable-cerealkiller: Oh holland?! Interesting, what is it like there? Is it cold right now? I heard its a beautiful place :D. Lol thanks again, maybe their cuteness might drop a little to sexiness if you know what I mean ;).**_

 _ **Jo: Lol yes puppy steve is uber adorable. That was a last minute addition i'll admit, I thought it would be cute, glad I decided to do that ^^. Omg STARWARS I honestly cannot wait.**_

 _ **deathb4beauty: Aw :') thank you so much, that was just what I wanted to hear, you are too fucking sweet! I hope you like this chapter :D.**_

 **PLEASE READ: Hey guys, please do me a solid and give me a very detailed review of this chapter. Honestly this is one of my favourite chapters for one of many reasons (sexsexsexsexsextendernesshumorsexsexsex) I was really eager to share this chapter and I am dying to know what you guys thins, so please please please. Thank you!**

 **WARNING: SMUTSMUTSMUT You perverts.**

 **xx**

 **SSC**

* * *

December 14 2013 was a important date for Steve Rogers. Well he wasn't expecting it to be an important date, but he knew it was their twentieth date and every single one of them had been amazing.

It was a freezing that Saturday night. The air was arctic when the date had begun and got even colder by the time they left the restaurant. Steve had to help Olivia into her thick, black, cotton coat, which was a shame because he loved the way she looked in the red dress she wore that night.

Her dress was a popping, candy apple red with little prints of white wild flowers. The neckline of the dress was the gathered ends from the shoulder down her chest and fell down her breast bone in a draping V neck. The sleeves were short and the skirts of the dressed reached just above her knees.

She blended well with the Christmas decorations that hung at every street corner and shop.

Steve noticed how her classy yet sensual appearance had grabbed a few curious gazes with in the restaurant, mainly the single men that sat at the bar.

Steve never considered himself to be a guy that acted on his jealous, but it didn't hurt to keep her close that night.

They took their usual walk down Central Park after dinner, that's when Steve spotted the carriage rides and couldn't but be a little excited by them. Olivia rolled her eyes and muttered **_tourist_** under her breath like ever the annoyed New Yorker. But Steve had managed to coax her into the carriage with his large pleading blue eyes and pouting lips.

He felt a little powerful knowing that his puppy eyed looks easily melted her into submission.

They took the carriage ride all the way to her apartment. Steve had thoroughly enjoyed the views of Central Park and listening to the gentle gallops of the horse that took them. Olivia was pointing to various places they passed, sharing stories of funny moments that occurred, most of them starred Charlie and Claire. Steve was equally motivated to tell her tales about Bucky and him and their short adventures.

He loved sharing his history with her, it was easy. Ever since their time in North Carolina that Thanksgiving weekend, they had gotten closer, more intimate. Olivia didn't try to hide her emotions from him anymore and Steve began to bring down the walls in his mind, brick by brick.

Steve was escorting her up the steps to her apartment, all the while Olivia was telling him story of this one time she was trying to feed some pigeons, and squirrels kept trying to steal the food.

"I kid you not, that squirrel nodded at me." She stated indignantly while shuffling through her coat pocket for her keys.

"It's probably because you threw bread at it." Steve murmured fondly while leaning against the frame of her door.

"You don't know okay, squirrels are evil." She objected crossly and then sniffled from a sudden itch in her nose. Steve's mirthful gaze softened pityingly when she wrinkled her slightly pinked nose.

Steve hoped it wasn't his insistence on taking the carriage ride that had further worsened her sinuous.

"Sorry I ruined the carriage ride with my damn nose. I didn't think I would get into another sneezing fit." She uttered repentantly, making his heart squeeze in his chest.

"No Olivia its fine really. I am sorry it was so cold out."

"You can apologize for the America's Government but you don't have to apologize for its weather, Cap." She joked lightly pulling at the lapels of his leather jacket.

"I hope my sentence fragments were understandable." She added unsurely.

"Nah." Steve grinned, his sea blue eyes glittering enticingly.

"The view was nice." He flirted.

"Right back at ya." She winked.

Steve smiled and studied her flushed cheeks and red nose concernedly.

"Is it always so bad when you get your allergies?" He asked apprehensively.

"Yeah but I took a antihistamine so I'll be alright. I am actually feeling better right now." She insisted shrugging with a carefree ease.

"Really?" He asked hesitantly stepping closer to her.

"Your nose is bright red." He noted reaching out for her face.

"Well at least it matches my...dress." She was taken back when Steven gently cupped the side of her face. She stood unresponsive for a moment and waited, wondering what he was up to. Steve had his gaze concentrated on her burning nose, his brows were crinkled in worry. He pressed the tip of his thumb to the edge of her nose and then raised his stare to hers.

Steve had pure intentions, honest. But the moment her honey brown eyes snagged his, he was breathless with longing. He found himself leaning in and Olivia didn't turn away.

Their lips met, it was a light at first but the meeting alone caused a spark between them. Olivia didn't understand, he was such a timid kisser before but as they went on more dates the bolder he grew. Steve was still a gentleman, always waiting till she initiated the kiss even though she had been shamelessly hinting at him to kiss her all night. But not tonight, tonight, he kissed her and her body reacted in the more curious of ways.

It was like his lips alone had lit her skin on fire. His kiss seduced her and her whole body went rising towards him. His touch was no longer tentative and delicate, he buried his fingers in her hair and pressed into her. She tumbled back a little and her back thumped against the wooden door.

She raised her arms and wrapped them around his broad shoulders, clinging to him as they continued to kiss. Her heart pounded against her chest and lungs burned in protest but she didn't want to stop.

Steve didn't know what possessed him. He assumed it was the buildup, she looked too beautiful that entire evening in her cute red dress. All he thought about was kissing and touching her but the night had taken a turn for the heated. He couldn't believe he was the one that initiated it, but he knew he didn't want to stop.

Someone cleared their throat behind them.

They broke apart, flushed and panting.

"Mrs. Goldman." Olivia stuttered out in alarm and Steve immediately looked over his shoulder. It was Olivia's sixty year old neighbor. The women was dressed in her pink night robe and still had matching curlers in her graying hair. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously behind moon rimmed spectacles. But at the sight of Olivia's flustered face her expression immediately softened.

"Ah it's just you two. I thought it was that boy Tom again." The older woman stated softly.

"Just us, sorry if we disturbed you." Olivia murmured guiltily while nervously tugging at her dress.

"Oh nonsense, I should be the one apologizing, don't mind me." Mrs. Goldman said with a dismissive wave of her hand. Steve expected her to retreat to her room but the woman continued to stand there, watching him. Steve was peeved by this. Wordlessly he turned his attention back to his date.

"I should probably go." He forced out softly.

"Okay." She murmured haplessly. Steve stared at her struggling to make a decision. It was hard to when she looked so damn ravishing with her messy curls, swollen lips and pinked cheeks. She didn't object despite the glittering uncertainty in her eyes and Steve couldn't very well force himself in.

He turned slightly ,ready to leave when she abruptly grabbed him at the forearm.

"Unless...you want to come in for a cup of tea?" She suggested. Steve sighed in relief and smiled.

"Yeah, okay."

"Great." She grinned bashfully.

She clumsily opened the door and Steve smiled at her before stepping in.

"Well it's damn about time." He heard Mrs. Goldman chide just as Olivia was about to close the door.

"Good night, Mrs. Goldman." Olivia bit back from behind Steve. His ears were reddening, mortified from the old woman's encouragement.

"Stay safe child!" Were her last haunting words as Olivia slammed the door shut and leaned back into it. Steve whirled around to face her and she was chagrinned.

"Sorry about her." She mumbled shyly tucking back a strand of her tousled hair.

"It's fine." He insisted even though he was completely anxious.

"So I'll get started on that tea." She announced to dismiss the awkward air. She shrugged off her coat before hanging it on a nearby peg. She hastily slipped off her boots and socks and stood barefoot on the floor boards.

Steve watched as she breezed past him into the kitchen, The skirts of her dress twitching around her legs at each rushed stride.

"I should have offered you coffee, you like coffee more don't you?" She asked soundly as she cornered the kitchen counter and clicked on the electric kettle.

Steve decided to take off his shoes and socks off as well and lined them neatly by the door. He had considered leaving his socks on but for some reason he felt it would be more comfortable to walk around barefoot. The air was toasty within her apartment, so why not?

"I actually don't mind that lemon tea you make, it's really refreshing." He answered, joining her in the kitchen area. He noticed Anakit's absence, but then he spotted feline curled up and slumbering peacefully on his tiny velveteen bed, by the window.

"I can do that. Lemon clears up my sinuses—" She froze mid sentence, flinching apologetically as she glanced at him guiltily.

"That's not the right thing to say to a date." She mumbled regretfully under her breath.

Steve beamed, amused by her lovable ways.

"It's fine, Olli. I don't mind." He insisted, taking a seat on the stool by the breakfast counter.

"Does anything I do freak you out?" She asked from within the pantry, her hands posed on her waist.

"Not really." He said after a moment of thought. Olivia was busy rummaging the cupboards above her stove for the lemon tea packet box, her back turned to him. She found it and picked out two tea bags before placing them into individual mugs.

"Although that time when I met you on the bridge did stop my heart a little." He added jokingly.

"Oh my heart stopped when I saw you too, believe me." She declared as she placed the ceramic mugs on the surface in front of him.

"Really?" He inquired smiling faintly.

"Hell yeah, have you seen your handsome face in the rain?" She retorted, joining him on the other side of the counter. She didn't take a seat and instead leaned back into the opposite bench, facing him. After all she was waiting for the kettle boil, no pointing sitting down.

"That was a fortunate setting, highlighted those eyes of your beautifully." She murmured dreamily, fluttering her eyelashes up at him.

Steve met her doting gaze, charmed by her words. She blinked pensively.

"I uh, that didn't sound too objectifying did it?" She wondered out loud.

"No." He murmured his voice deep with longing.

"Great." She grinned.

The kettle in their background had begun to bubble to a low simmer.

Steve's sea-blue eyes observed her pretty face, wordlessly scanning the frame of her thick glasses. He wanted to take them off and couldn't resist the temptation. He raised his hands, hesitantly reaching for her face.

"Can I?" He asked, awaiting permission.

"Yeah." She smiled.

Steve gently pinched the top corners of her frames and delicately pulled them away from her profile. He succeeded in his task of taking them off and carefully folded the stems before placing them on the counter. Olivia blinked rapidly, adjusting to her slightly blurred vision. She was near-sighted and luckily her poor vision didn't distort Steve's handsome face.

He smiled at the sight of her slightly narrowed ended eyes, happy that he got to see the full beauty of her honey brown orbs without any obstructions.

"You know when I first imagined kissing you I thought they would get in the way. But they don't, not as much as I thought." He confessed.

"You thought about kissing me?" She inquired flattered and fascinated by his declaration.

"All the time." He then paused to reflect on his carefree admission.

"That's not to objectifying is it?" Steve had asked a serious question, but when Olivia eyed him with those glittering honey brown eyes of hers. His doubt slipped away. She leaned in towards him. Steve was caught under the intimate glow in her gaze.

She smiled radiantly and said "I don't think you can be objectifying even if you tried."

Steve had to agree there was truth in her words, but he had trouble voicing this when all he could think about was kissing her. She echoed his desire and her gaze dropped to his full lips.

Steve took the initiative and leaned in. Olivia mimicked his actions and their lips met. The kiss started tentatively but the moment she cupped his face in her hands, Steve grew bolder.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his palms onto her back, pulling her closer. She stepped into his embrace, between his legs, eagerly returning his kiss.

Steve felt dizzy from her kisses. He didn't know if it was the lack of oxygen or the pure passion that their bodies emitted, he did know he didn't want to stop. Holding her in his arms, chests pressed together, it felt right.

His heart was pounding loudly, the throb echoed between his ears. Steve sensed a change in her when her kisses grew hungrier. Her touch moved down his firm chest and curved under the lapels of the jacket, determined to feel more.

Steve obliged and released her for a moment to shed his coat, but their lips were still attached. He removed the offending piece of clothing urgently, before enveloping her in his arms again.

The intense need that had been slowly building inside him for her, was finally ready to break free. But he never realized how much she wanted him. Her lips left his and began to trail down his jaw, his lungs burned from the hot kiss.

He didn't want to stop, the rush felt too good. Taking a deep lungful of air, he leaned in for her mouth again. Steve knew she was amused by his enthusiasm because he felt the curve of her mouth against his. He was a little aware of his burning cheeks, moderately embarrassed by his desire, but at the same time he was unapologetic.

But when she palmed down the length of his chiseled chest, that's when a alertness hit. He had never gone beyond kissing fervently with Olivia. He knew the moments were leading up to this. He wanted to be with her tonight, but she was a lot more confident in the department than he was.

He didn't want her to have any high expectations of him when he felt like he had no idea what he was doing. Steve knew he had to be honest and set aside his pride.

His eyes swept open when her kisses moved down his jaw line. He gulped, parched and nervous when she nuzzled the span of his throat and then began to nibble on the heated skin.

"Olivia." His voice was strained from the pleasure.

She stilled and raised her gaze to his. Her cheeks were flushed adorably and she stared up at him with eyes misted in desire.

"Yeah?" She acknowledged her tone equally raspy.

Steve met her questioning stare for a moment before apprehensively lowering his gaze.

"There is something you should know."

"Yes?" She asked giving him her full attention, her hands steady on his lap.

Steve looked deep into her wide, soulful eyes and struggled to find the words. How was he going to explain himself ? It felt so humiliating but most of all he was worried about how she was going to react.

He nervously palmed the back of his neck, then there was a sudden itch on the top of his hair line and the colour of his pants was unexpectedly fascinating to look at.

"I um, I've never uh—It's been a while since-well not a while that would mean I had-I just haven't..."

"Steve?" She called kindly, seizing his speech jumble. His attention shot to her.

"Yeah?" He murmured, caught under the doting glimmer in her eye.

"I know." She whispered softly. He was confused at first but when he witnessed the patient understanding in her eyes, it dawned on to him that she knew what his incoherent rambling was leading to.

"How?" He asked still anxious. His tense posture relaxing a little as his hands dropped to his lap.

She smiled and shrugged modestly.

"Well I kind of had an idea." She confessed her, her fingers consciously traced his wrists. "It was a little hard to come to the conclusion being who you are but at the same time, it makes sense. Your past, the war...Peggy."

She raised her gaze to his and Steve stared back wordlessly. A cloud of despair took over her glowing eyes and she gripped him around the base of his thumb.

"For a man with time you didn't really get enough right?"

He chagrinned under her insightful, compassionate words.

"That's a good way to word it." He murmured placing his hand over hers and finding comfort in her warmth.

"Me saying it would have been awkward." He admitted raising his blue eyes to her pretty face. She grinned, her cheeks dimpling. She shook her head in a adoring, dismissive way.

"Well you are adorable when you are flustered." She insisted but then lowered her gaze for a moment, conflicted by her thoughts.

"Are you sure you want to?" She asked uncertainly."With me?"

He stared into the youthful vulnerability in her eyes and wondered how she could even ask such a question. She was all he thought about, all he wanted. He wanted her to be a hundred percent assured.

"I think I waited long enough." He said, reaching out and tentatively settling his hands on her hips. "and I'll always want to do anything and everything with you."

Olivia eyes widened, utterly stunned by his confession. She was expecting a yes, not such a heartfelt declaration. She couldn't look away from his bright blue eyes, so intense with emotion that she felt her eyes prickle a little.

Her gaze dropped to his lips, they were swollen and temptingly pink from her kisses. Unable to resist, she leaned in and he slanted up, seeking her mouth.

Their lips met and that spark returned in tenfold. When they pulled away they were equally breathless, panting hard and fast. Steve stared at her expectantly with wide, shivering eyes, echoing her hunger.

She slide her hand down to slip her fingers into his. Holding his gaze, she began to pull him towards her bedroom while walking back.

He followed, mute from both the raging desire and slight nervousness. But the tension melted away under the spotlight of her kind honey eyes. She smiled, distracting him to the point where he hadn't even realized they had entered her room.

She turned away for a moment to close the door before gazing upon him again. She grinned in that mischievously adorable way that Steve just couldn't resist.

He reeled her in with a swift tug and kissed her. She smiled against his mouth, a light giggle smothered in the kiss.

As they kissed feverishly, Steve began to walk back slowly, pulling her along. The bed remained behind him, untouched and inviting.

Her palms smoothed down his chest. Steve tensed when her hands slipped under his shirt and moved up his skin. Her hands were warm but against his flesh it felt cold, foreign until he relaxed into her touch.

Olivia waited for him to get accustomed before continuing her journey up his abdomen, pushing the material up as she did.

It felt good, Steve was pretty sure he was melting under her touch. The way she lightly traced the angles of his strong body, the way she moved her mouth to his jaw.

Her hands unbuckled the belt of his jeans without even glancing down once. When she pulled away the belt from being gathered around his trim waist, he was eager to get out of them. His trousers felt tight and constricting, for obvious reasons.

His hands made their way to her back, feeling around till he found what he was looking for, the metal tail of the zip. He paused for a moment, waiting for the trembling in his hands to stop. When the tremors lessened, he began to slowly pull down at the fastener.

The metal teeth parted obediently as the material slackened around her shoulders. The zipper was no longer an obstacle, all he had to do was tug and the dress would slip down her body. But Steve was hesitant, nervous and his hands were still shaking.

The back of his legs bumped against the edge of the bed, distracting him. In that moment Olivia had unbuttoned his jeans and tugged at the waistband. Steve smiled bashfully at the playful glimmer in her eyes and shimmied out of his pants. He pushed them down the material pooled around his long feet. He stepped out of them and nudged them aside before looking to her again.

Olivia smiled and captured his lips once more. Despite standing in his boxers with just his t-shirt on. Steve didn't feel that conscious about it, not when Olivia was great at occupying his mind with her drugging kisses.

She lightly pushed at his chest and he got the hint and allowed his body to fall back so he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Steve stiffened a little when she straddled his lap between her warm, soft thighs. Her hands were a lot steadier against his face as she kissed him lovingly, molding their lips together.

He tentatively placed his hands on her waist, the chiffon material of her dress felt coarse and bothersome. He wanted to feel skin and he didn't know how to ask. _Should I just take off the dress? I mean I did pull down the zip, why don't I just take it off?_

"Are you being respectful or just nervous?" She murmured against his lips. Steve's eyelashes swept open and he looked to find her peering down at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, pulling back an inch. She grinned while lovingly caressing his face with her thumbs.

"I mean.." Her gaze darted to his arms for a second before looking to him again. "Your hands are still on my hips."

Her observation made his ears redden to a burning intensity. Steve was suddenly extremely aware of the surface of his finger tips. Sure enough they were curved at her shapely hips, steady and unmoving.

"Oh." He flexed his fingers a little, to test if they still had movement. His eyes shifted about nervously, struggling to come to a decision.

"Should they not be?" He wondered out loud. Olivia blinked and them gave him an amused look of incredulity. The Captain's blush deepened, seeing the implication in his words.

"I just realized that was a stupid thing to ask." He admitted mainly to himself. Olivia heard and her grin widened.

"You are so cute." She murmured and pressed her forehead against his. He was surprised by the contact and gazed deep into her eyes again. She smiled and kissed him once more, seducing him into another drugging meeting of mouths.

Steve felt the tension in his body melt away and he almost didn't feel the sudden shifting of her posture. Her lips left him for a moment and Steve was awakened by the brush of a coarse material against his palms.

His eyes swept open and he looked to find Olivia clutching at the edge of her skirts. His heart raced in anticipation. Steve stared in wonder as she peeled the garment upward, tugging the material over her hips, her stomach, her breasts and then finally over her head.

He hardly paid attention to where she neglected the dress to, his attention was drawn in by her body.

He caught his breath and his pupils dilated in desire.

She was lovely. Round shoulders connected to long flowing limbs, soft smooth skin that was a slightly tan complexion. His worshipful gaze moved to her black, lace bra. Her breasts were small, palm sized and he wanted to measure them against his hands.

His lust began to build to a throbbing intensity he hadn't experienced before.

He wanted to touch her but at the same time he didn't want to overwhelm her with his passion. To feel her soft, warm skin, to stroke his hands down her shapely figure and to her strong thighs, just to pull her close and feel all of her.

She shifted a little and Steve looked to her face again. Her hair was tousled adorably and her face was pinked from his shameless ogling. She grinned in that brave way when she was trying to hide how truly embarrassed she was.

Then finally, she said the words he did not know he had been longing to here until that moment.

"I'm all yours, Steve."

The cage he had placed on himself was abruptly unlocked.

He gathered her face in his hands and kissed her with all the trembling love he held for her. Olivia was surprised by the passion at first, but then she quickly sunk into the kiss.

Her hands moved in a frenzied pace to strip him of his t-shirt . Steve lifted his arms above his head, granting her permission but too selfish to release her from his kiss. She smiled against his mouth, delighted by his enthusiasm.

The offending material was off and her hands immediately felt to his chest. Her pace slowed dramatically and she palmed the breadth of his body like a blind man reading Braille.

Gentle, loving and exploratory, her finger tips traced the corded lines of his collar bone and then down his pectorals. She accidently brushed over his hardened nipple and Steve bit back a moan from the sudden jolt of pleasure.

Olivia felt his shudder and pressed into his lips, her tongue diving into his tongue, tasting him expertly.

Steve felt like fire was dancing beneath his flesh and the flame travelled everywhere she explored his body. She stopped kissing him to move her warm, wet lips down the length of his neck. Steve relaxed into her affection as his hands explored her in turn, braving away from her hips and up her sides and kneading her flesh.

"Aw crap." She suddenly groaned into the nape of his neck.

"What-" He slurred inching back in a snail, dazed pace. His blue eyes were alive with concern, his brows creased in worry.

"What's wrong?" He demanded, focusing his bleary gaze onto his girlfriend.

Olivia looked to him from beneath her inky lashes, her cheeks flushed as she worried her plump, lower lip.

"I don't have any condoms." She confessed reluctantly. "I mean I am not the type to jump the gun and I didn't know how you felt about the whole thing, I didn't want to assume. "

"Oh. That makes sense." Steve mused thoughtfully, smiling to reassure her. But then his eyebrows raised in a sudden discovery.

"I think I have one."

She turned scarlet, her brows lifting "You do?"

"Yeah." He exclaimed happily not seeing how odd his declaration was. But then it slowly dawned on to him from the sight of Olivia's bewildered expression.

"I didn't assume anything." He stuttered out hastily.

"It's just Stark wanted to make a joke about it and hide one in my wallet, something about being prepared." He explained with a demure heave of his shoulders. "Well he wasn't wrong."

"Wow, never thought I'd be thankful for Tony Stark, cause the thought of having to stop now is really depressing." She sighed, eyeing his body longingly.

"I have to agree." Steve admitted quietly, his face reddening.

"My wallet is in my pants." He said spotting the neglected clothing on the floor, by his feet.

Olivia easily reached down and picked his pocket and pulled out the hefty, brown leather skinned wallet. Steve was smiling, delighted by how casual it all was. Olivia flipped open the case and then paused a little to admire the Polaroid he had of the two of them. It was the picture they had taken on their Aquarium date. Olivia smiled fondly and then resumed her task of searching for the condom.

Steve instructed her that it was within the flap behind the credit cards. She finally found it and pinched the package out. It was wrapped in a gleaming, silver, square, foil. But what struck her the most was the large familiar logo upon the item.

"Wow, Stark condoms?" She breathed in disbelief as Steve tossed his wallet back onto the floor.

"This is so weird." She laughed while gripping the ends of the wrapper. "Tonight's rump in the sack sponsored by Stark Industries."

Steve chuckled, his shoulders trembling in mirth at her humorous low, mocking, voice.

"I'll tell him you said that." He uttered, breathlessly. She smiled and then ripped into the foil. She pulled out the clear, ring shaped, plastic sheath and Steve stared at it, paling.

He struggled to decide how to go about putting it on. He supposed she would have to climb off him so he could remove his underpants. The awkwardness of it made him want to crawl up into a hole and hide from the world.

Steve was about to nervously accept the condom from her hand when she uttered the words he was not expecting.

"Can I?"

Steve's wide eyed gaze immediately locked on her. Was she serious? From the poise she expressed he didn't doubt the validity.

"O-Okay." He stammered out and cursed himself for sounding so clumsy.

Olivia truly pitied Steve's anxiety, the man looked terrified. She was determined to ease him. Hiding the condom in a clenched fist for a moment, she captured his mouth with hers. Steve stiffened, not expecting the kiss at first but then he slowly eased into it.

Olivia had succeeded in distracting him with her kiss. She traced her hands down his chest like before until she reached the lining of his briefs. She trailed her kisses down the length of his gorgeous neck. His eyes were pinched shut as he enjoyed her affections. Then, ever so gently, she tugged at the hem of his briefs.

Steve understood the gesture.

Olivia wordlessly climbed off him. He sat, frazzled and confused by her abandoning him, but that was not her intention.

Holding his glittering stare with much bravery she could muster. Olivia reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. The straps over her shoulders slackened.

Steve stared wide eyed and parched as she slipped out of the brassier and tossed it aside.

Olivia suddenly missed her long black hair, the tresses would have helped cover her a little more. But she didn't mind, the unbanked desire in his steadfast gaze made her heart race and feel extremely confident.

Smiling shyly to herself and avoiding his eyes, she hooked her thumbs on to the lining of her underwear and gingerly, shimmied out of them. Of course she did that to elicit a reaction from him. She didn't exactly know what kind of response she was hoping for. Slyly she looked to him from beneath her raven lashes.

His face was taut, rugged and even a little pained, trying desperately to hold on to some form of sanity. His fiery gaze devoured her naked state in an intensity she had never seen before, not in any former boyfriend. His stare was gravely worshipful and Olivia blushed with a lingering modesty. Well there was no turning back now, she had already exposed herself to him.

In the beginning she had done it so Steve didn't have to feel so shy about his own feelings and lack of experience, but seeing him on the edge of release. She couldn't help but find sensual enjoyment in it. She thanked her past self for thinking it was a good idea to go for a grooming session, even though it was something she hatefully avoided in the winter time.

Even the salon girls had given her all knowing coy looks.

Steve never felt a more aching throbbing need in his crotch than he did in that moment. He thought she was beautiful when she was in her underwear but it changed entirely when she was completely bare before his eyes. Now he couldn't think of anything else by claiming her as his own. All he wanted to do was bury his face into her skin, live on her scent and have her curved body pressed up against his.

He was a little terrified by his own raging desires that he didn't realize she was standing above him again.

Steve stood stiff as a board as she straddled him once more. He flinched when she accidently rubbed up against that hard, throbbing part of him. The only thing that separated them now was his underwear.

Olivia blushed scarlet. She didn't mean for that to happen, but the moment it did, his great physique flexed tighter than a drum.

Steve wanted to touch her, he ached to, but he was afraid. Worried that he wouldn't be able to control himself if he did, but the last thing Olivia wanted was control. She saw the caged lust that darkened his usually innocent, blue eyes. She longed to free it.

"You are really quiet, Steve." She whispered, tonguing the shell of his ear. Steve flinched with want.

"I am struggling to think, let alone do anything else." He ground out.

"Have I made that much of an impression on you?" She asked slyly and leaning back to meet his gaze.

He stared deep into her eyes. The depth of his sea blue orbs echoed the deep longing he felt for her.

"You always make an impression on me." He uttered breathlessly.

She was caught under the need in his hot stare and grinned sensually.

"The best is yet to come." She avowed.

"Is that pun intended?"

Olivia couldn't help but laugh at his bawdy jest, never in a million years did she suspect Captain Sensible to utter such a thing.

She kissed him adoringly and slowly guided his hands to the curve of her waist. Steve felt up her sides and inched them up. His fingers sank into her soft, warm skin as they travelled further towards her chest.

He fingers lightly brushed at the sides of her breasts. He hesitated for a moment, but then Olivia moaned encouragingly. He cupped her breasts in his large hands and she sighed in his mouth.

He never imagined a body part couldn't be so soft. They were the perfect shape that fit his palm, as if they were designed for him and him alone. He studied her body carefully as she sat astride him. He ignored the pulsing need that rushed down his body and to his groin. He wanted this to last, to learn all of her.

Olivia was growing heady and desperate. She was constantly reminded of the condom in her hand, but she knew she had to be patient. This was all new for Steve and she wanted to go to his desired pace, even if it drove her to the brink of madness.

Every reaction in her body fascinated him, like when he cupped her breasts he felt her nipples harden and press into the centre of his palm. He licked his lips subconsciously, suddenly wanting to taste her there. He decided to chance it.

He moved his kisses to her chin and down her graceful neck. Olivia struggled to hold on to him when her mind was in such a daze. He kissed his way down her collar bone, nibbling like she had done to him. His hands moved to pose at her back, keeping her steady with his fingers spread on her mid back.

As his kisses moved down, it slowly dawned on to her where his mouth was heading. Eagerly she pressed up onto her knees and that was the angle he needed. The warm relief of his hungry mouth on her breast, nearly threw her over the edge.

She clutched onto his blonde locks as he suckled lovingly. She bit her lip and struggled to restrict her moans, but they only fueled him.

 _How did this happen?_ She began to wonder as her head fell back in delight, a dreamy smile across her lips. She had begun the night seducing him but someone she ended up being the one wet and desperate for him.

Instinctively she rubbed up against that increasingly rigid part of him. Steve's body immediately tensed and his mouth left her body in reaction to the sudden jolt of pleasure that rang through him. He had his eyes pinched shut, determined not to lose control.

"Steve." She called for him desperately. His looked to her from behind heavy lidded eyes. She was quivering and flushed in his arms. He was amazed by the sight. Had he caused such a reaction from her?

She was panting hard, her chest heaving against his as she palmed her hand down his pectorals.

She leaned in and nuzzled his cheek, her breath hot against his face.

"I can't wait anymore." She whispered.

Steve nodded at a loss for words, neither could he.

He released her to wriggle out of his briefs, a lot more willingly than the nervous wreck he was before. Olivia had the condom at the ready, but she hesitated when she saw all of him. She suddenly had the alarming thought of whether the condom was the right size. Pushing the thought aside. She reached out for him.

Steve tensed when her soft, warm hand wrapped around his member. The touch alone was enough to release him. But Olivia was careful, an expert even. Steve watched as she brought the condom over the tip of him, pinched the top of the rubber and then slowly rolled the sheath over his shaft.

The act alone was devastatingly intimate especially when she kissed him right afterwards.

She braced her hands on his broad shoulders and took him in, inch by throbbing inch. Steve's mind was a dizzying spiral. It felt so unbelievably good. His hands immediately fell to her hips to brace himself during the rush of pleasure.

"Are you alright?"

Steve was the sailor lost at sea and her voice was the siren's call.

"Yeah I—" He gulped hard, struggling to open his eyes against the heat and mind numbing gratification.

"I need a minute." He confessed.

"We have all night, babe." She whispered petting his hair soothingly. She was grateful for the pause too. She felt so full and wanting all at the same time. He was pulsating within her and she understood why he needed to slow down. Olivia needed to find calm too, even if it felt physically impossible in that moment.

Steve panted hard, trying to normalize his breathing. He thought he gained control over his body.

"I don't think I'll ever get enough of your honey comb scent." Olivia murmured dreamily into the crook of his neck.

Then she said that and Steve's heart was pounding all over again. She moved a little, her hips swiveled when she leaned back to gaze upon his face again. Steve gasped at the sudden jolt of pleasure that shot through him again.

"Ready?" She asked, studying his bee kissed lips.

"Yeah." He strained out.

Olivia smiled and began to move. Steve never knew bliss could be a struggle but in that moment it was, because every time she rode him, Steve felt like she was pushing him to the brink on insanity.

His breaths came down harsher and harder. He stared, utterly engrossed in her sinuous movements. His dazed eyes climbed up to her face.

She had her eyes closed while rocking against him with her hands braced on his wide shoulders. Her lips were parted, her eyes were shut, lost in the pleasure they shared. Steve was entranced by her beauty and he wanted to feel her just to make sure she was real.

He fingers sunk into the flesh of her shapely hips when he squeezed her. His hands were pressed into her body, moving to the rhythm of her motions. His hot hands glided down her juicy thighs and then slide up again to her back, molding against the smooth edges of her shoulder blades.

Olivia kissed him hungrily to a teeth clashing intensity. She tasted him deeply, exploring each corner as they made love on the foot of her bed. Steve gathered her into his warm, strapping arms and held her desperately as their movements grew more zealous.

"Steve." She gasped hotly against his lips as her chest rubbed against his. The way she whispered his name so urgently, like he was leaving her behind, ignited something wild within him.

His craving for her grew stronger.

His hands climbed up to her hair, his fingers buried into soft tresses at the back of her head, holding her in place as he kissed her over and over again.

His feverish kisses urged her on as she took him again and again.

"Ol-Olivia." He rasped out. Her eyes strained open in response and she stared down at him. He was panting raggedly, the sculpted beauty of his face was etched in a sudden tension. He looked to her with bleary eyes and Olivia instantly knew what that look meant.

She smiled dazedly and littered his face with doting kisses.

"It's okay."She murmured pulling him closer, her legs wrapping around his narrow waist.

"Just let go, Steve."

After a moment he gripped her harder, holding her in his arms and burying his face into the crook of her neck. Olivia rode him urgently, determined to meet him at the edge of rapture.

He suddenly event rigid in her arms and she felt his hot breath against her skin as he seized his climax with a shuddering intensity. He groaned into her chest and Olivia panted, equally dazed by the peak of her own ecstasy.

She sagged against him. Steve fell back on to the mattress, taking her with him. She lay heavily on top his chest. They were a mass of sated bodies, sweat slicked skin and slacked limbs.

She heard his heart drumming wildly against his chest and almost mistook it for her own. She smiled numbly and closed her eyes to float in the last waves of pleasure.

Steve stared up at the white ceiling above him, struggling to uncross his eyes. He blinked repeatedly, heavy pants left his pink lips.

"Olivia." He whispered hoarsely, his fingers loosely splayed across her back.

"That was..." He didn't know what to say to express his complete, unshakeable contentment.

She raised her head lazily and rested her chin on his chest and observed him with her honey brown eyes. Damp, inky black strands of her fringe clung to her forehead.

"Are you actually out of breath?"She questioned equally winded.

"Yeah." He confessed as if he couldn't believe it either.

She laughed, tremors of delight shook her body against his. Steve shot her a look of weary bemusement, she grinned.

"Wow, sorry but that's a huge ego boost." She confessed rising up into her elbows and careful not to dig the smooth ends into his chest.

"I suppose this is revenge eh?" She murmured teasingly, recalling that morning jog that left her faintish.

"If you are still feeling vengeful please by all means." He insisted with a tranquil, wicked smile.

Olivia held his glittering blue eyes dotingly and then leaned toward him. They kissed lazily, his hands soothingly rubbed up her back, his finger tips grazing over the curve of her spine.

"I was worried I wouldn't meet you stamina wise." She whispered gently rolling off his body to nestle between his bicep and side.

"It's been a while for me too." She added softly.

"How long?" Steve questioned curiously, his head lulling to the side to observe her.

"Well..." Her eyes shivered in thought.

"Whoa." Her gaze widened in a sudden realization.

"Five years." She murmured under her breath. Steve stared, not sure if that was to be judged a long time. He supposed no one could beat his ninety four years of celibacy, but given that he just experienced how truly wondrous sex was, it did sound like a long time to go on without giving into temptation.

"Ever since Norah started living with me I didn't have time for my usual fun. Every moment I had with her was precious, I never really missed it." Olivia added with a gentle smile as her fingertips subconsciously drew spiral patterns on his chest.

Steve pondered the facts. Did this mean that he was her serious relationship since Aaron? All the evidence pointed to it. He liked that she took a chance with him.

"So...do you use some kind of special deodorant?" She asked dragging him out of his thoughts. Steve laughed and shrugged.

"I asked a scientist in SHIELD about that they don't really have an explanation yet." He answered. Olivia was listening but her focus was on trying to drag the coverlet from under their legs, and over their naked bodies. Steve eyed her slyly for a moment, taking in the curves of her body. He stirred with the desire to have her again, but at the same time, he was quite content with just laying on the bed.

So he turned his attention away from her to pull the plush pillows above his head, down to the centre of the mattress they occupied. Olivia hauled the velveteen coverlet over their bodies before returning to snuggle into his side.

"Maybe it's because you are such a perfect mass of truth and honor and patriotism that it just oozes from your skin and makes you smell amazing." She suggested while nuzzling his chest. Steve wrapped her up in his arms while stifling his mirth.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I heard." He taunted.

"More ridiculous than a five foot four asthmatic turning into a super solider?" She responded raising a sardonic brow up at him.

"At least there is a scientific explanation behind that." Steve insisted factually.

"I gave you my explanation." She grumbled stubbornly into his chest.

"Not scientific, Olli." Steve chided lovingly, his fingers raking into her hair in soft play.

"Still..." She yawned, smacked her lips together and then returned her head back to his torso.

"It makes sense." She added in an inaudible mumble.

Steve cracked a smile at her adorable ways and watched with heart in his eyes as she drifted off into her dream land. He listened to her gentle breathing and found himself fighting sleep. He softened his hold on her for a moment to stretch out to the side and click off the bedside lamp. The room was swallowed in darkness but the heat of their union still permeated the air.

He embraced her tightly in his arms, she instinctively threw one leg over his waist and hugged him back. Steve smiled blissfully and closed his eyes, ready for the spell of sleep to take him.

* * *

Steve woke up to the smell of fresh coffee in the morning. He raised his head up from the pillow only to realize he had rolled onto his stomach sometime during his slumber. The swans downs pillow he hugged to his chest carried the scent of her lavender shampoo. He smiled dazedly and blindly moved his free hand across the mattress, searching for her warm body.

The Captain was utterly disappointed when he felt nothing but smooth, cotton sheets. He raised his head, bleary eyed and hair tousled, he searched the illuminated room for her.

Suddenly she appeared, dressed in her large black, sweater with the drawing of a cat in the middle, paired with her red plaid shorts and white socks. She was carrying two steaming mugs of coffee in her hands and Anakit was bouncing in after her.

"Morning, babe." She greeted grinning in his direction.

Steve rolled on to his back and propped his body against the head of the bed. He adjusted the coverlet over his waist to keep himself modest.

"Morning." He murmured back shyly, watching her as she placed the mugs on her bedside table before looking to him.

"You've been out for a while Cap, guess I tired you out more than I thought." She teased while climbing on to the bed, beside him. She placed a sweet kiss to the side of his face.

Steve chuckled, amused by the affections and threw his arm heavily over her shoulder. Olivia eagerly accepted the half embrace. Anakit jumped up on to the bed a moment later and curled up in the flat valley between Steve's calves.

"Sorry I couldn't stay in, I got a distressed call from a client." She informed with a rueful smile while wrapping her arms around him and snuggling into his side.

"Do you have any idea how comfortable you are?" She mumbled into his chest.

"Honor, truth and patriotism does breed comfort." He responded cheekily. Olivia laughed and then raised her head to meet his eyes. Steve placed a doting kiss to her forehead before reaching over her and picking up his mug of coffee.

He took one sip of the hot beverage for the intention of waking up and clearing the unpleasant morning taste in his mouth.

"So, do you need to get to Stark's early?" Olivia asked coyly. She was petting Anakit who had wandered on to her lap.

"No." He smiled.

"Great." She beamed, averting her gaze shyly. "Cause I thought we could have breakfast, if you want."

He laughed wearily, adoring her sheepish ways.

"Sounds perfect." He murmured.

After a few more sweet exchanges, Olivia left him to shower and change back into his clothes from the previous night.

Steve emerged from the bedroom a few minutes later, dressed in his light blue t-shirt and plain cinnamon brown pants. The ends of his short hair carried water from the shower he had earlier. He was surprised to find Anakit waiting expectantly for him beside the door.

Smiling pleasantly, he picked up the feline and headed into the living room. Anakit purred and rubbed his round, furry head against the captain's chest, spoilt by his affectionate petting.

Steve was beckoned into the kitchen by the mouth watering smell of frying butter and a meat he could not categorize. Of course the biggest seduction that drew him to the kitchen was his pretty girlfriend, quietly standing in front of the stove, her back to him as a familiar tune played around her.

Steve smiled dazedly at the sight, a dreamy twinkle lighting up his sky blue eyes. This was what he wanted to wake up to in the morning. He would prefer her in the bed beside him but this was second best.

Anakit squirmed in his hold, eager to get down and rush into the kitchen to wail for food. Steve obliged and gently dropped the cat and followed the feline into the pantry.

"Whatcha cookin'?" He inquired, approaching her.

Olivia flinched, startled by his unexpected appearance. Her startled gaze moved to him as a smile full of relief stretched across her face.

"Wow you are light on your feet." She note softly. Steve smiled, apologetic for having momentarily distressed her.

He slide up behind her and placed a doting kiss to the side of her face.

"Occupational hazard." He whispered locking his arms around her waist and reeling her back into his body. Olivia gladly accepted the embrace, grinning and delighted by the affection.

"I am in a mood for bacon. But if you want something else-"

"I like bacon." He announced pressing another kiss to the crown of her lavender scented hair. She smiled and relaxed into the warmth of his big, strong body.

"Great." She uttered still smiling.

Suddenly her phone rang, cutting into their cherished moment. Olivia huffed and muttered an apology while reaching for her cell phone on the counter, beside the stove. Steve shook his head in understanding, released her and plucked the spatula out of her loose grip.

Grateful for his kind, quick thinking. Olivia leaned up and placed a chaste kiss to the his clean shaven face before scurrying to the corner of the kitchen with her ringing phone at hand.

"Hey Skeeter. Yeah the dude is a bit of a pain but what to do. Anyway he is paying the trouble's worth so-He is what? Colour blind? Did you hack into his personal records? No that's not judgment I am glad you proved my suspicions. This explains his heinous love of orange and green."

Steve had no idea what she was discussing with Skeeter, but he knew it was work related. He focused his attention on the task he took up and slide the slices of bacon gingerly over hot pan.

Olivia was having a real migraine dealing with her newest client, but thanks to Skeeter and his relentless love of hacking, she finally understood why Mr. Peterson was so irritating. Olivia didn't want to seem like she was encouraging her friend/animations specialist in his hacking hobby, but the information did provide her a great deal of insight. Now she knew how to deal with her client in the most diplomatic fashion.

Smiling deviously she spun around to focus on her sweet adorable Captain, only to freeze at the sight of him.

Steve Rogers was peacefully tending to their soon to be breakfast. His broad shoulders practically took up the entire length of her stove. She watched overcome as he towered over her kitchen, holding the end of her pan in one hand and the spatula in the other.

Her haunted gaze travelled over the golden wisps of his hair, down his handsomely sculpted face and to his strapping arms and found the whole setting highly domestic. She was a little overwhelmed by how perfectly tranquil it all was.

A siren of a warning began to blare in her mind. She was hit with a sudden wave of anxiety and realization that this was all and most likely, temporary, like all beautiful things were.

Steve frowned down at the crispy slices of bacon. He slowly brought them off the blue flame and turned to present them to his idle girlfriend.

"Are these overcooked? I can never really tell." He expressed his concerns while poking the cooked meat with the end of the spatula. "I always prefer them on a little crispier side but maybe I've burnt them so many times that I just-"

His words died in his tongue when he spotted how oddly still Olivia was. He observed her and was alerted by how trifle pale she seemed.

"Are you okay?" He asked tenderly, searching the stiffness in her face, there was a strange lost look in her eyes.

"Huh?" She snapped out of her reverie, his worried attention dragged her out of her forlorn thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine." She cleared her through, forcing a smile. "Just thinking."

Steve stilled, his expression softening in understanding. He felt the change in her like a alter of altitude in the flight path of a Quin-Jet, how she went from warm and loving to distant in a manner of seconds.

He felt a thrumming fear of abandonment as he gently set aside the pan and spatula while keeping his gaze completely focused on her. He reached behind him and carefully twisted the knob on the stove, cutting off the open flame.

"You are not leaving me behind are you?" He asked gently.

"No..." She shook her head firmly.

"Never." She lowered her stare.

Steve pressed his lips down to a thin line, he wasn't convinced.

"But it's..." She clutched her phone tightly in her hand, struggling to find an explanation. A frustrated sigh escaped her lips and she wrapped her arms around her waist defensively.

"I'm sorry." She whispered woefully avoiding his eyes. "I just get weird sometimes."

There was no need for any justification, Steve had understood completely and he felt a wave of sadness for her. Olivia had scared herself from their closeness, he didn't know what exactly had triggered her anxiety but he was glad she wasn't giving into them.

"I know and it's fine, I get it." He insisted calm and compassionately. "I just don't want you to think you cannot tell me things."

Her tense posture relaxed, assured by his soothing words. She slowly raised her gaze and met his firmly.

"Truth is Steve, you are the one person I don't mind have a break down in front of." She confessed and then grinned shyly by how clumsy she sounded to herself. "Not that I'm going to, at least I hope not. I just, I trust that I can without feeling too insecure-"

She stopped and pinched the bridge of her nose repentantly and then looked to him again. Steve was smiling patiently waiting for her to finish her say.

"Sorry I'm just rambling, so simply yes, I'll tell you." She stated glancing warily up at him. "Not that I really need to, you see it coming before it does."

Steve grinned and cautiously approached her. Olivia didn't back away so Steve took that as motivation to gather her hands gently in his.

"And here I thought perception was your gift." He teased, thumbing the smooth heads of her knuckles.

"I'm not that perceptive." She huffed, her cheeks colouring.

"You are underestimating yourself." He murmured lovingly cupping her cheek and raising her face to meet his devoted gaze.

"Sometimes I feel naked around you." He declared.

"Really?" She murmured a wicked gleam flashing in her eyes.

Steve smiled in amused exasperation while rolling his eyes.

"You know what I mean." He grumbled abashedly.

"I know, I'm just teasing." She cooed and released his hands to pinch his face adoringly.

Olivia knew she was annoying when it came to her inability to handle certain intense emotions, but Steve handled her less than favorable ways with a kindness and patience she had never seen before. She knew that was one of the main reasons why they were suited.

"I have something for you." She announced in a abrupt recollection.

"You do?" He inquired, his fair brows lifting curiously as Olivia turned away to one of the cupboards beneath the breakfast counter. She pulled open the door by it's handle and squatted down before the storage space.

"It's not like a big thing." She said while rifling through the shelf for some mysterious object. "But there is this store I found a while back. I think it was during my first year in the city. They personalize mugs for you and if you order in stock they give a really good price. So a client of mine needed a bunch of mugs made for promotional purposes so I thought while I did his job might as well make something for you."

She stretched back to her full height with a tall, white, rectangular box in her hand.

"For me?" He echoed unsurely.

"Olivia you don't have to unnecessarily spend." He chided gently.

"It wasn't unnecessary really and don't complain when a person is showering you with gifts." She gestured the box to him. Steve reluctantly accepted it with a disapproving frown.

"You do too much." He scolded lightly.

"Says the guy who brought me flowers from Mexico." Olivia sassed lifting a sardonic brow up at him. Steve rolled his eyes but add no retort, she did have a point.

Olivia waited expectantly as he carefully pulled apart the top of the box, glanced into it and then pulled out the content.

Steve held a mug in his hand. It was a plain ceramic, white, cylinder in shape and bulky. He placed the empty box on to the counter and gripped the mug by its handle

"You spend a lot of time here and I thought why not give you your own drinking mug. Order in the kitchen is a very important thing to me." Olivia explained as he admired his gift. He rotated the mug and that's when he spotted the print on its smooth surface.

Steve, you are a Star.

It was written in a smooth, elegant, cursive, black font.

"It's a Spongebob reference." Olivia added all knowingly.

Steve laughed in recollection, that animated, talking cleaning appliance that Olivia loved to watch in the morning.

"I thought it would be funny cause I keep calling you Star-boy. Now that I read it out loud it's pretty stupid."

"I love it." He cut in to her self-deprecating rambling, utterly cherished by the gift. It was more than just a present to him in that moment, it was an opening, an invitation into her home and her life. A mug wasn't just a mug in a relationship, it was a sign that she had welcomed him wholly to her life and kept him with her even when he wasn't always around.

"Thank-" His gratifying words died in his mouth when he spotted another message underneath the cup that made him dead pan. He shot his girlfriend a flat look while turning the mug over so she could see what was beneath.

"Grandpa's Sippy cup?" He demanded, pinning her under his sardonic gaze.

"What?" She questioned as contrite as a nun, but the sheepish smile that formed, betrayed her innocence.

"It's funny." She added with a shrug.

Steve sighed, mainly because it frustrated him that he couldn't stay mad at his girlfriend when she was too darn adorable for her own good.

"You just can't stop teasing me can you?" He inquired, smiling faintly.

"But where would you be without your daily dose of Charm O' Olivia." She said, still smiling.

Steve rolled his eyes unable to withstand the endearingly, mischievous glow in her honey brown eyes.

"I suppose I can't argue there." He murmured and gently set the mug down on the counter beside him and then look to her.

"I wish I had something I could give you." He confessed wistfully eyeing the gleaming ceramic before looking to her.

Steve was caught by the sudden yearning luster in her amber orbs, directed solely on him. She stepped to him, sliding her body up against his as her hands palmed up the breadth of his chest. He felt that same rush of pleasure as his heart began to drum in that frantic, eager beat.

She searched his sculpted face until her stare dropped to his perfect, plump lips.

"I know what you can give me." She whispered huskily, rising up onto her tip toes, seeking his mouth. Unable to resist the magnetic attraction, Steve bent down and claimed her lips in a fiery, desperate need.

The hunger in her open mouthed kiss reverberated through him, igniting the dormant passion within. She clung to him, desperate for more as he raked his fingers into her soft hair.

She angled her head, deepening the kiss as her hands slide down his powerful body and to the belt of his waist. His skin caught fire, his body pressing instinctively into her skilled hands. She tugged at the belt buckle, their hips clashed as their tongues mated.

The act caused a jolt of realization in his mind, cutting into the ravenous need for her body on his. It was an alarming fact that Steve did not want to remember half way through disrobing. Stopping then would be harder than stopping prior.

He dropped his hands to hers, stilling her fingers as they flirted with the gibbous, brass button of his jeans.

"Olivia." He groaned into the kiss, pulling away with a superhuman effort. Her heavy lidded glance climbed up to meet his, her amber eyes were swirling in a mix of confusion and deep yearning.

Steve felt incredibly helpless for not being able to fulfill it in that moment, even though he ached to, literally.

"I don't have another one." He breathed unwillingly.

"Oh?" There was a flash of disappointment in her eyes, but she masked it well with her smoldering half smile.

"Well I'll have to remember to run out and get some." She noted to herself like it was a casual errand to run. Steve was both flustered and baffled. She looked to him, her eyes holding the same sultry gaze, like undying ambers.

"Until then..." She murmured, lowering herself to her knees.

Steve stood frozen in shock and heart pounding anticipation. Was she serious?

All doubt left his mind when she unhitched his trousers and took him into her mouth.

Steve gasped from the profound pleasure that shot through his body, forcing him to find balance by gripping the edge of the counter.

In that moment he knew, Olivia Thorne was determined to drive him to madness, in the best possible way.

* * *

Captain Steven Rogers strolled out of the elevators doors into fifth floor living room area within Avengers HQ.

He was still satiated and blissful from having spent the entire day with Olivia, he wasn't planning on coming down from cloud nine. He sauntered past the large, transparent view of the Manhattan skyscrapers complimented by its night sky background.

He crossed the settee, with the intention of heading down the corridor to his appointed room. But then Stark appeared from the opposite corridor, making him hesitate in his venture.

"Hey Cap." The industrialist greeted, not looking up from the strange, glass sheet computer device that Steve hadn't quite figured out how to work yet. He was punching in numbers onto the device while strolling towards the Captain. He was dressed in one of his many, Black Sabbath band t-shirts paired with a set of faded blue jeans.

Steve stopped in his path to his room and turned respectfully to face his friend.

"So I wanted to run this idea by you about the-" Tony looked up, fell quiet and began to silently scrutinized Steve with his piercing dark eyes.

"Why are you wearing the same clothes from yesterday?" He demanded, his attention drawn away completely from the work in his hand. Steve saw the heavy dark circles under the man's eyes, clearly he was sleep deprived from operating on his latest invention. Stark's frantic gaze snapped to the windows, surprised by the lack of the big ball of fire in the sky.

Steve couldn't help but concerned by the fact that the man had no concept of time.

"Did you just get in?" The genius questioned briskly.

"Yeah." The Captain responded smiling at the man.

"Same clothes, dazed idiotic smile." Stark began to list observantly. Steve paled when recognition flared in the man's eyes.

"You got laid!" Tony exclaimed grinning wide and pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Jarvis, Steve got some!"

"Wonderful Sir, Congratulations Captain Rogers." Jarvis's voice echoed through the lobby intercom.

"Thanks, Jarvis." Steve stuttered out awkwardly. "Tony it's not a big-"

"Shall I initiate protocol Well It's About Damn Time, Sir?"Jarvis cut in quickly.

"Damn straight." Stark ordered.

"What? What protocol?" Captain demanded hurrying over to the industrialist.

"They are on their way, Sir." Jarvis abruptly announced.

"What did you do Stark?" Steve commanded, his brows furrowing in distress.

"We came as soon as we heard." Clint spoke up, descending down the staircase with Natasha at his side. She was lazily munching off a bowl of popcorn while Clint was polishing the tips of his arrows.

The elevator bell suddenly dinged, the metal doors opened and Banner and Thor appeared from within its confinement, chatting amiably about some random topic.

Steve gaped in complete and utter disbelief as the Avengers Assembled in the living room around him.

"Can't believe this, you told everyone?" The captain grounded out, mortified. "This does not call for an Avengers Assemble!"

"Sure it does." Tony objected and took a seat on the arm rest, beside Thor.

"So... how was it?" He inquired, smirking deviously with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"None of your damn business." Steve hissed.

"Wow, that good huh?" Clint mused scratching his face with the tip of his arrow. He occupied the foot of the couch, beside Thor's trunk like legs. Natasha sat by Clint's shoulder, on the couch, smirking in amusement.

"Now, now my friend's." The Norse God chimed in grabbing their attention. He looked truly sympathetic towards the seething Captain. "Whatever intimate moments that happen between a man and a woman within their bed chambers, is their memory to treasure clandestinely."

"Thank you, Thor." Steve sighed in grateful for his understanding words.

"But if you ever wish your amorous endeavors, do not spare any details." Thor added causing Steve to glower.

"Yeah, tell us how you got your freak on." Natasha enthused.

"Dismissed!" Steve announced sharply, turned and stomped off towards his bedroom with the intention of packing and leaving as soon as possible.

"It must have been pretty great for him to be so stuffy about sharing." Tony grumbled, the rest of the team nodded, except for good Doctor.

"You guys keep embarrassing the poor guy." Banner insisted pityingly.

"I know right, you'd think he would be used to it by now." Clint exclaimed earning an eye roll from the radioactive expert.

"If you didn't want to risk hurting your idol. Why did you tag along Big Guy?"Natasha demanded focusing her calculative gaze on the man as he occupied the single seater.

"Stark said there was some science stuff he wanted my opinion on." Banner shrugged innocently.

"Where are the provisions?" Thor boomed. "I was promised a hearty meal."

Natasha still had the lilac, plastic bowl on her lap filled with popcorn. She dropped it on to the Norse God's lap and dusted the salt of her hands.

"Knock yourself out." She murmured. Thor's eyes lit up in delight and immediately scooped up a hand full of the cooked kernel and began to eat heartily.

* * *

 ** _"They did that?!"_** Olivia shrieked through the phone as Steve climbed up the steps to his apartment. Her exclamation was followed by uncontrollable laughter and occasional ungainly snorts.

"Olli don't laugh." Steve whined while shuffling through his jacket pocket for his keys. "It's humiliating."

 ** _"It's humiliating that we had sex?"_** She demanded breathing hard from mirthful exertions.

"No, that was um, that was great." His face colored. He finally managed to unlock his door and push it open. Keeping the phone tucked between his shoulder and ear, he dropped his duffle bag by the shoe rack and shut the door behind him.

"I meant the fact that they made it like a spectacle." He added while strolling into his home.

 ** _"Well considering it's Tony it could have been worse, I am surprised that he didn't launch a blimp announcing it."_**

"Yeah luckily." He grumbled and tossed his keys on to the surface of the shelf beside the entrance.

 ** _"Lighten up babe, they are just your friends teasing you_**." Olivia insisted in loving assurance.

"Yeah well I thought they wouldn't pull something like that again since I expressed how much I didn't like it the last time." Steve complained.

 ** _"Last time, what do you mean?"_** Olivia questioned.

Steve tensed, reminded that that wasn't something he was ever planning on telling Olivia

"Nothing." He uttered unconvincingly.

 ** _"Steven-What's your middle name?"_** She quickly asked in a suspicious murmur.

"Grant." He added, smiling faintly.

 ** _"Steve Grant Rogers, you better tell me because from your sly tone I know it has something to do with me."_** Olivia demanded in feigned annoyance.

"Well uh." Steve subdued with a sigh, after all things worked out in the end. "Remember when you came to visit me in Washington?"

 ** _"Yeah?"_**

"and Natasha took you out for a brunch." He included

 ** _"Yeah..."_**

"Well that was a ruse so she could measure your heart rate while asking you questions about me, so it can be used as evidence to convince me in this big intervention that you have feelings for me and that I should ask you out." He was surprised he had managed to summarize the incident in one breath, but his self appraisal didn't last when he was anxious for her response.

 ** _"What?!"_** She exclaimed stunned. **_"Are you serious?"_**

Steve's prolonged silence was enough affirmation for her.

 ** _"But we shared a turkey sub."_** He pictured her pouting face from her doleful tone. **_"Was our bond a lie?"_**

Steve dead-panned.

"That's what you are worried about? Not the fact that they invaded your privacy, not to mention running a background check." He explained wishing his girlfriend would share his shock of things instead of being so accepting all the time.

 ** _"Hey I would have done the same for you if I found out you were into some chick. It's just something you do for people you care about, you gotta make sure they got the best you know?"_**

Steve's face that was twisted in mystification relaxed when he absorbed her sweet, sensible justification. He laughed wearily suddenly feeling silly for his overreaction earlier. He had to admit, maybe he was being a little dramatic. Which was probably why they liked picking on him so much.

"I am pretty sure I lucked out." He mumbled affectionately.

 ** _"Get atta here, you old flirt_**!" She scoffed stifling her laughter. Steve grinned knowing he had caused her to blush. He leaned back into the back of his door, perfectly comfortable to listening to her express amusement. It was bitter sweet to the Captain cause he knew he much rather be there with her, making her laugh and watching the way her adorable nose wrinkled and how her eyes lit up.

 ** _"I guess I'll be seeing you next weekend yes_**?" She asked softly, after her velvety laughter died down. Steve heard the gentle longing in her voice and felt the same.

"Yeah I'll be back." He avowed.

 ** _"Well um, you better come prepared Cap, because we won't be leaving my apartment if you know what I mean."_**

"You don't mean tacos and Sci-fi film marathons do you?"

 ** _"No!"_** She groaned as he grinned mischievously, he knew he had foiled her attempts at being evocative.

 ** _"How are you still virginal?"_** She uttered in low, hushed, amazed tone.

"I am kidding." He laughed, his ears reddening. "I am looking forward to it."

That was God's honest truth. It had only been a few hours since his last sexual encounter with Olivia and he only craved more. He found himself wishing he had lost his virginity on a Friday that were there were two whole days to learn more, understand and revel in the intimacy they shared.

 ** _"You better."_** She chided adoringly.

 ** _"See you Steve."_**

He smiled despondently not looking forward to heading to work. But on the plus side, he had the anticipation of seeing her to get through the week.

"Bye Olli."


	20. Impatient

**heroherondaletotherescue : LOL I wonder what this chapter will make you say ;).**

 **Jo; Um that's an interesting question. I dont think Steve's thing would be any different to another guys. Even though he is considered super it's not like his anatomy is different physically compared to another guy so I dont think contraception would be an issue. It would be different with banner, if he Hulks out that is xD. Oh boy that would be a odd mood changer. OMG LUCKY How was it? Was it good? I am so excited to see it. **

**ctgt2632: Aw thank you so much, I hope you like this chapter :). **

**deathb4beauty : Lol believe me I will, there is a interesting chapter coming up where Steve discovers a few more wonders of intimate acts ;). **

**Supesfan18 : Thanks :). **

**Allison: LOL THANK YOU.**

 **dancindonna : Wow thank you, I didnt know you read those stories. Have you read the Derek Hale one? ^^. Oh what did you think of Johnny Storm and Elise Adams relationship? :D. **

**debatable-cerealkiller: Lol thank you so much, that was fun to write actually, more Tony funniess is coming up in the next chapter. I'll write it up and publish it sometime this week too, need to get this parts done as soon as possible for the coming up stuff that you know about ;). By the way thank you so much for your reply. Made me confident in writing that arch. I'll probably have some more questions as I progress in the story, I hope you dont mind :).**

 **Uchiha-Arandel : Aw Passenger's Let Her Go was perfect for that scene :'). I ship Noah and Layla too. **

**Blushing Green Apple: Yay new reader! Please dont hesitate to comment I am always eager to read your thoughts :). Aw thank you so much. Well I have a good set of followers and readers that I just adore. Thanks for being one of them :). **

* * *

_**Thanks for all the reviews you guys, keep them coming! :D.**_

 _ **xx**_

 _ **SSC**_

* * *

Steve was having a pretty dull day. He was neither complaining or commending it either, there were no missions to part take in, just training his colleagues. Kevin in particular needed a good training session. The man didn't admit to anything but Steve knew something was bothering him, he had a lot of rage to release, almost managed to land a few punches on the Captain.

Steve had an inkling that it was something related to his search for his sister. Maybe his latest lead hadn't panned out, or maybe it has nothing to do with his sister at all. The good Captain wanted to ask, but Kevin didn't hang around long enough for Steve to invite him out for a drink.

But Steve did look forward to heading home and ringing up his girlfriend, she always made him feel better. He decided to head home early that evening, after having completed all his tasks and mission reports.

Steve parked his Harley outside his apartment and then headed into the building. He jogged up his staircase. He was robotically shuffling through his brown jacket pocket for his keys when he spotted a suitcase at his front door.

He stilled and stared at the upright, dark purple colored, luggage . Recognition flared in his eyes and jolted his body into movement again. He approached the object hesitantly, his heart pounding in anticipation of knowing who's bag it was.

His startled gaze jumped to the wooden surface of his door. Was she in his apartment? If she was why didn't she take her suitcase with her?

He finally reached the bag and stood staring at it, unsure of how to respond, was he imagining things? It was too good to be true right?

"It's not a bomb."

Steve was shocked out of his reverie at the sound of her voice. He spun around and his wide blue eyes fell on her figure lingering at the end of the hallway.

Olivia Thorne stood smiling mischievously at him, dressed in a rich, navy blue jumper, paired with black tights that disappeared into her cinnamon brown boots.

His heart pounded like canon fire at the sight of her.

"Olli!" Steve exclaimed unable to contain his enthusiasm. She beamed and waved awkwardly.

"Hey-whoa." Steve had rushed over and swept her up into his arms and then kissed her soundly. Olivia's eyes instinctively shut but her eyebrows were raised in wonder, surprised by his eager affections. Her hands fell to his broad shoulders, in order to find balance, which felt ineffective considering his kiss alone threw her into a blissful haze.

His blood shimmered in excitement and relief of having her in his arms again and being able to kiss her. The astonishment of seeing her there right before his eyes soon transformed into all the pent up desire he had been keeping for her. The sweet kiss turned heated very quickly as he held her tightly in his strong arms.

He gently lowered her to the floor but he was still relentless in his kiss as he tasted her deeply.

"Um Steve." She mumbled grinning abashedly against his lips.

"Hm?" He responded vaguely while sliding his hand under the back of her sweater, desperately feeling her warm skin beneath, the heat of her flesh was the affirmation he needed that she wasn't a vision.

She hesitantly released him from the kiss but Steve wasn't keen on stopping just yet. His lips moved down her chin and he buried his face into the nape of her neck, breathing in her floral scent.

"You do realize we are surrounded by doors that could open any minute." She warned in a strained whisper. He chuckled and nodded submissively. He leaned back to gaze upon her pretty, flushed features.

"My neighbors are not Mrs. Goldman." He reminded chidingly.

"Oh my gosh, don't get me started on her." She suddenly exclaimed startling him. "You know she gifted me an entire box of condoms?"

Steve tensed, scandalized and his head snapped about to make sure no one had heard her declaration. Thankfully the passage was completely deserted except for them.

"Yeah maybe we should go inside." He murmured surreptitiously while gently guiding his girlfriend towards the apartment with an arm over her shoulders.

"It was like crazy!" She cried out as they stepped into Steve's apartment. She strode in as her arms moved about animatedly.

"I mean it was nice we totally need it but it was so forward. I honestly don't know how to feel about it, it was all very awkward. For me anyway, she seemed really proud of herself."

Steve's fair brows lifted in reaction to that snippet of information. Mrs. Goldman was a very odd woman, and a little too caring? He shrugged to himself and dragged in his girlfriend's suitcase and placed it against the empty wall by the door.

"You should have told me you were dropping by." He said as she turned to him. "I would have told you that I put a spare key under my-"

"Carpet?" She intervened with a pert smile.

"Yeah I found it." She announced and pulled out his singular, metal key from within her pant pocket. She held it out to him with a smug grin on her face. "You know for a soldier who goes on covert ops you are not very good at hiding stuff."

"Old habits, a random brick on the floor would have been too obvious."He responded graciously taking the key from her hand and tossing it on to the top of the shelf in front of him.

"Why didn't you let yourself in?" He inquired focusing his slightly apprehensive eyes on to her.

"Well I was hungry and I headed down to that cafe to get myself something to eat."She began to explain while dragging the bag to his bedroom. Steve followed after her.

"Mainly cause airplane food sucks." She grumbled and deposited the bag by his wardrobe and then twirled around to face him. "Plus I wanted to avoid a home invasion type situation."

Despite the validity of her explanation, Steve couldn't help but be a little offended.

He gently gathered her free hands in his while gazing deep into her eyes.

"I would never think that with you." He avowed smiling down at her. Olivia grinned, feeling a little guilty for having made him think the worst, of course she didn't mean it in such a way. Thankfully Steve's pout didn't last long when he kissed her again.

She melted into his arms, leaning into the curve of his body and wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders. His hands wandered back under her sweater, beneath the tank top and against her warm skin. As his touch travelled higher, the hem of her top followed slyly. Steve stopped kissing her when he realized that he was getting way too intense. He was reminded that she did just travel on a plane to see him.

He leaned back hesitantly and observed her keenly. Her expression was dazed, her gaze dream like.

"Are you tired?" He asked like the ever concerned boyfriend.

Olivia dead-panned.

"Don't play coy." She murmured chidingly, her fingers clenching at the lapels of his blue jacket. She walked backwards to his bed while tugging him along.

"You know I can't possibly be tired after a kiss like that." She stated factually. Steve grinned and shrugged off his jacket before reeling her into his arms again.

* * *

After a hour of getting reacquainted with each other's touch and releasing their pent up desire. Steve and Olivia lazed about on his bed, naked beneath the navy blue duvet. Olivia was laid back and Steve was stretched out beside her, his weight supported on his left elbow.

"I see you brought the box with you." Steve noted from his position on the bed, he spotted the open box made of card, peeking out from within her clothes inside the bag. Olivia raised her head from her lounging position beside him, the confusion in her eyes melted away when she saw what he was referring to.

"Well duh. What the heck was I going to do with it at home?" Then a sudden coy grin wormed it's way across her mouth.

"Condom balloons, those are always fun." She sniggered in answer to her own question.

"What?" Steve demanded with a wide lift of his fair brows.

"Yeah." She breathed as if there was no explanation needed to what a condom balloon was. Though Steve did realize the title was self explanatory."I threw one at Charlie during second year. He literally screamed, not even like a manly scream it was like shrieking."

She made a panicked induced wiggling arm gesture that made him laugh. Steve rolled onto his forearms and watched her with glittering blue eyes. His handsome face nestled between his broad shoulders.

"What do you classify as a manly scream?" He questioned curiously.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "However Thor screams is a manly scream."

Steve's delighted grin widened, wondering blissfully how she had such a amusing answer to everything. Olivia smiled and stroked up the curve of his bicep as he gently moved an offending strand of her hair from her eyes.

"So how long are you staying for?" He asked wistfully, secretly hoping that her answer would be forever.

"Till Monday, that's the last day of the conference."

"Conference?" He echoed dubiously.

"Oh right." She smacked herself on the forehead, a mild punishment for forgetting something important. Steve stared listening intently.

"As much as I would like to admit that you are the reason I am visiting, it isn't, but it's the cat's meow." She murmured playfully, her eyes a gleam. Steve gave a low, husky laugh at her teasing and waited for her to continue.

"I got invited to be one of the keynote speakers at the Future Web Designers and Developers Conference here in DC."

"Olli that's amazing." Steve exclaimed his sea blue eyes lighting up in wonder.

"It's alright." She muttered, abashed by his reverent gaze. She lowered her eyes to her hands as they continued to move up his arm."Anyway the conference is for three days from nine to two, though my part won't be till like eleven on the first day."

"Great." He enthused smiling dreamily down at her. "I'll stop by then."

"What?" She blinked, astonished by his declaration. Steve nodded confidently.

"You don't have to, you'd probably get bored from all the tech stuff."

"I want to come for support." He stated factually, but his uncertain gaze flickered over her wide eyed expression.

"But if you don't want me to."He mumbled hesitantly.

"I don't want you to trouble yourself." She cut in hastily, a tinge of pink colouring her cheeks.

Steve smiled understanding her timidity, she wasn't expecting him to show an interest in her event.

"It's no trouble." He murmured, pressing up towards her head and lovingly nuzzling her cheek.

"My girl is giving a speech, how can I miss that?"

"Fine." She uttered mid abashed laughter, her cheeks reddening at his fond endearment. Steve pressed a kiss to the rose petal softness of her face and then leaned back to admire her.

"But you better not bat those beautiful eyes at me when I am up there, it's distracting." She warned lovingly.

"Yes Ma'am." He affirmed in mock gallantry. Olivia grinned loving that her boyfriend was a secretly a goof ball.

He pinned her under his glittering blue eyes.

"I'm proud of you." He said softly.

Olivia was caught off guard by his words, more by the pride that glimmered in his beautiful eyes, like sun shafts through a cloudy blue sky. Even her own parents never told her how proud of her they were, but they did show it through actions and she never really commented on the absence of hearing them say it. But having heard Steve Rogers speak them to her, it truly dawned on to her how much she had ached to hear such words.

She was overwhelmed and felt extremely cherished and she didn't really know how to express her feelings. She didn't have to, when Steve's smile widened she knew he was completely aware.

"So..." She dipped her chin shyly, determined to change the subject. "What are we eating tonight?"

"We can order in." He mused thoughtfully, stretching out like a cat beside her. Olivia eyed him hungrily as he dug his elbow into the mattress and propped his head on his palm.

"I am in the mood for pizza." He confessed with mushroom sigh. Olivia beamed, wondering if it was her influence that had caused him to crave flat bread so much.

"Me too." She chimed in, forcing her gaze off his masculine physique and looking to him.

"But I am not in the mood to get up and get dressed again." She grumbled.

Steve nodded in agreement, he was perfectly comfortable lying under the covers in the nude with her. It was a strange acceptance, he was so conscious about his body before, even after the change he couldn't believe that he was fit let alone bask in the doting gazes of many women. He felt uncomfortable then and wanted nothing more than to hide away, but with Olivia it was different, it was freeing. Plus she seemed to know what to do with his body more than he did, make him ache and feel things he never felt before.

Just thinking about them left him craving the same sensations over and over again.

Steve was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the warmth of her limbs wrapping around him. He looked down to find Olivia's head of unruly curls pressed up against his chest as the rest of her body snuggled into the bend of his physique.

"Can we put that as a special request? Bring pizzas to the bedroom." She wondered wistfully.

"We could." He chuckled, but the mirth in his melted away at the sight of her, wrapped up in his bed sheets that hugged every delicious curve of her figure. He silently took in the sight of her tousled head of curls, twinkling honey brown eyes and luscious pink lips.

"But your current state of undress might make him want to stay." He whispered.

"Please." She scoffed, hugging him tightly around the torso and burying her face into his chest. "We all know you are the one with the alluring physique here."

Steve grinned, his body trembled with laughter at her brazen retort. The sound of his mirth made her chuckle and snuggle closer.

"I missed you so much." She murmured wistfully against his skin. Steve felt his heart warm in adoration for the woman. He threaded his fingers through the her hair, gently playing with the soft, short, curly tresses as his other hand palmed her bare back.

"I missed you too." His voice was deep and raspy with emotion as he placed a chaste kiss to her forehead. After a moment Steve felt her still in his arms. He leaned to the side to glance at her face to find her a sleep, quite peacefully.

The angled precision of his face softened, the love he felt for the woman was further fueled by the sight of her sleeping expression, so tranquil and comfortable, it made him feel safe. He smiled and held her close while relaxing into the softness of his bed. It usually took him painfully long moments to slip into slumber but with her there, in his arms, it came as easily as breathing.

* * *

Olivia Thorne couldn't remember the last time she had such a good sleep. She categorized her sleep according to her dreams, she loved dreaming, it was like cable for the mind. She did not like that her brain sometimes switched the horror channel and she woke up terrified that her entire family had turned into zombies, but usually she had good dreams, weird but good.

But for the first time in a long time, Olivia hadn't dreamed but she still loved it. It was pure rest, for the mind, body and soul. She did not want to get up.

"Olli."

She heard his voice, gentle and loving as it always was, calling for her. She began to wonder why she hadn't responded and that's what stirred her from her slumber. Bleary eyed and extremely confused, she raised her head from the softness of his honey comb scented pillow.

"Hm?" She groaned searching for him through narrowed eyes. She heard a raspy laugh full of amusement escape his lips. She looked up to meet his handsome face, towering above her and grinning adoringly.

"The pizza is here." Steve noted, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, beside her. Olivia was sleeping face down, wrapped up tightly in his navy blue bed cover. She was in such a deep sleep when he had left to answer the pizza man's door call, but he was surprised that she had woken up so easily.

Olivia was extremely aware of how naked she was, considering Steve was sitting next to her fully clothed in his grey yoga pants and plain white t-shirt.

"I fell asleep?" She muttered out loud rolling on to her back.

"After one round?" She pondered, sat up and then frowned.

"That's embarrassing." He heard her grumble under her breath. Steve couldn't help but chuckle while watching her tuck the sheet under her arms and then sigh sadly.

"You did take a flight here. Besides, I fell asleep too." He said at an attempt to assure her, she shrugged in vague agreement. Steve smiled and kissed her forehead again.

"You are really comfortable." He murmured into her hair.

She beamed "Ditto."

Steve's original suggestion was that they take their dinner out into the balcony, but when they opened the window the gust of cold air murdered their excitement. They quickly retreated to his leather couch.

Olivia was comfortably wrapped up in a plaid, red and black robe. After dinner Steve made them hot chocolate and Olivia was seated cross legged on his couch, eagerly waiting for the drink. Steve knew he was spoiling her but he didn't mind, she was always so appreciative of it.

"Aw yes, this hot chocolate is amazing." Olivia appraised delightfully with the mug nestled between her petite hands. Steve smiled and slowly took a sip off his drink, basking in the sweet chocolaty taste of it.

"Please come back with me." Olivia suddenly pleaded desperately, but she knew despite all her wishful thinking, the request could never be granted.

"Alright." Steve responded and calmly took a sip of his beverage.

Olivia stilled, stunned.

"What?"

He looked to her and smiled.

"Alright." He repeated.

She stared unblinking for a moment and then her features scrunched up in utter confusion.

"Huh?"

Steve chuckled at her laughable ways of expression and gently lowered his hands holding his mug, to his lap.

"I requested a week off before the Christmas holidays and Fury approved it." He informed her happily.

Olivia's eyes glittered in both disbelief and excitement.

"Are you serious?" She demanded in a hushed exhilaration while setting her mug down on the table beside them, as if she didn't trust herself to hold anything in that moment. Steve grinned and nodded, she beamed.

"This is so great, oh my gosh I am so happy!" She exclaimed, delighted by the news. Unable to contain her enthusiasm she hugged her boyfriend tightly around the neck and rained several kisses onto this face. Steve laughed softly, feeling both abashed and cherished by her affections.

"By the way the old people will be heading over twenty third night." She announced still clinging to him around the shoulders.

"Oh that should be fun, are you having a party?" He asked, his face a shade of shell pink.

"Nah, but Claire is which you are invited to." She stated merrily.

"Stark is having one too." He added.

"So many parties, think of all the egg nog and cookies." She listed eagerly, her eyes a sparkle.

"Oh my gosh the food at Stark's is going to be great."

"I see you got your priorities sorted." He mused fondly as Olivia released him from her embrace and sat down close to him, leaning into his side.

"Mhm." She hummed self-aware. "Man, I have a lot of people to give presents to this year."

Her statement reminded Steve that he too had to compile a list of people he had to present gifts to. On top of that list were to two people that were the start of their discussion.

"What would your parents like?" He asked curiously.

"Youth." Olivia responded cheekily. "Think you can give them that?"

"Unfortunately my beauty hack needs to be administrated early. Unless they want to wake up in another century but still over fifty." He replied sardonically earning a peal of laughter from his girlfriend. He grinned while watching her express amusement. It was one of the things he missed the most, being able to see her smile.

"My dad is having trouble with this century. Whatever you do don't buy him anything electronic, it is a complete waste." She advised dryly while reaching for her mug of hot chocolate.

Steve observed her silently as she took a sip of her drink and then sighed happily at the taste that filled her senses. He watched her for a few more moments until he decided to ask the question that surfaced his mind.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Steve felt sly for asking, it's not that he hadn't had any ideas, his mind was consumed with too many possibilities. Maybe if Olivia suggested what she desired, then he could narrow down his options.

"I want the same thing Mariah Carey wanted in that song." She answered and greedily gulped down the last drops of her beverage.

Steve was not familiar with Mariah Carey or this song she spoke of. His fair brows were knotted anxiously.

"Which is?" He asked.

She looked to him and grinned.

"You."

The frankness in her voice caught him off guard but what really threw him was her declaration, so honest and true.

"Man that was such a good pick up line." She sighed in amazement laughing to herself. "Dude, I need to write that one down."

Steve set aside his mug of chocolate milk steadily, even though his heart was thumping with a sudden raging desire.

Olivia was brought out of her thoughts when she felt the weight of her ceramic be plucked out of her finger tips. It was Steve, he carefully set her cup onto the table. Olivia was about to question his motives when he snagged her under the glow of his blue eyes.

They were alive and swirling with palpable desire.

"Later." His voice was a whisper as he leaned in towards her, his haunted gaze focused on her mouth.

"Okay." She surrendered as he unlocked her legs so he could situate himself between them. Steve gently claimed her mouth and kissed her hungrily. He wanted to try his luck at seducing her. Her submissive actions slowly helped build his confidence.

Distracting her with his kiss, Steve lightly pushed her at her smooth shoulders. Olivia's lips left his as she fell back onto the couch, the back of her head landed by the base of the arm rest. His nimble hands worked slowly at the rope of her robe, slyly pulling at the length of the bind.

The knot gave away easily and the plaid material slackened over her body, exposing the line down the centre of her chest in a deep V neck.

Olivia watched with rapt attention, taking in every single emotion he displayed on his face. The flickers of carnal want in his eyes, the way the angled precision of his sculpted face was tense with lust. His broad, powerful chest was rising and falling in a moderate tempo, as if he was struggling to contain his raging desire but at the same time he wanted to go slow.

Her own heart was hammering at the sight of his yearning and in anticipation of what he would do, what the heat in his eyes promised.

His worshipful gaze climbed up to her face. Their eyes met and Olivia saw more than just sensual craving in them, there was a far deeper emotion, one that softened his gaze to a doting look.

He reached out to her and Olivia found herself praying for his touch, but then he hesitated. Instead he lowered his hands to the hem of his t-shirt and gripped at the edges tightly.

Olivia stared, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She wetted her lips in anticipation. She marveled over her boyfriend, pressed up one to his knees and about to strip for her.

In an almost panicked and sexually frustrated spark, she remembered her incomplete sentence.

"But make sure to remind me." She announced referring to her witty line early. He pulled at the material and it brought it over his head. Olivia admired the stretch and pull of his powerfully sculpted torso. She gulped heavily as he tossed the shirt carelessly to a side.

"Because I am pretty sure I will forget soon." She murmured lamely. Steve bit his lower lip while grinning, having heard every word that left her lips.

He liked seeing such desire in her eyes knowing that it was all for him and he was the root cause of it. It was moments like this, when he had managed to render his chatty girlfriend speechless that Steve felt he held power in his remarkable body.

Holding her wide eyed gaze, Steve prowled down towards her, his back and shoulders muscles shifting like a preying tiger. Shivers of delight ran up her spine as his touch slide up from her knees, up her thighs and to her chest. He pinched at the lapels of her robe and parted the material over the valley of her breasts.

Pinning her under his stare, he cupped one soft globe in his hand as if he knew exactly where they were without having to look. This shocked her of course, after all they had only slept twice prior but Steve already seemed to know just how to arouse her.

Her body flinched with want. She arched into his touch. His blue eyes burned with lust as he absorbed every movement of her sinuous body, studying her carefully. All those previous times was just about the release, the pent up longing from not having seeing each other for a week since their first time. He just wanted the warmth and ecstasy but now, now it was different.

He wanted to learn her body, find out just what made her sigh and moan. He wanted to know about the different ways she expressed pleasure. As chatty as Olivia was in conversation, in intimate acts she was silent, dwelling in the senses and focused solely on the experience.

Steve was worked up himself from watching her revel in his touch. Her parted lips, flushed cheeks and ragged breaths brought him to attention. He was soon hard and aching for her.

He kissed her in a deep drugging depth, her lips parted to receive in wanting and he slide his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. She still carried the sweet, chocolaty richness and it only made him deepen the kiss.

She gripped him by the shoulders until her hands moved down, clawing softly yet desperately against his hard chest. Steve gently lowered his body onto hers, careful not to weight down on her comparatively smaller frame. Olivia on the other hand was eager to feel the press of his body and slyly weaved her legs around his trim waist.

Steve smiled against the kiss, highly entertained by her enthusiasm. He trailed his hands down, curved them under her plump derriere. He held her in his hand and gave an experimental squeeze.

Her reactions were instantaneous. She moaned into his mouth and kissed him intensely at the same time her hips moved, grinding against his pelvis. His whole body tensed at the pleasure that jolted through him when she rubbed up against his raging member. His free hand immediately planted itself on the arm rest above her, gripping it tightly for balance.

He couldn't wait any longer, the throbbing need could no longer be ignored. He had to have her.

"Olli." He called breathlessly, releasing her mouth with a superhuman effort. He strained his eyes open while towering above her. She looked to him from heavy lidded eyes, her honey brown orbs glittering in question.

"The condoms are in the bedroom." He reminded, nuzzling her cheek with his nose. He honestly didn't want to leave the couch but it felt awkwardly inevitable at this point.

"Oh I brought one."She announced softly, surprising him. He raised his head and watched wide eyed and perplexed as she searched beneath the robe underneath her and then pulled out a small, black, square packaging.

"Just in case." She added coyly, noticing his stunned disposition.

"You make it seem like sex will always be an unavoidable outcome with us. " He voiced in amused wonder.

"Well, yeah." She responded directing him a flat look. Steve's fair brows raised, amazed by her blunt affirmation. Olivia pinked.

"You started it, buddy." She huffed. "I am simply accommodating."

Steve gave a low husky laugh at her verbal defense, his eyes were glittering lovingly as he stared at her. He wondered, in smitten fascination, how she managed to make everything so endearing.

Olivia ripped into the foil and then gestured the condom to him while tossing away the empty wrapper.

"Here I thought I was being spontaneous." Steve sighed under his breath looking into her eyes.

"You are, just me from thirty minutes ago, got us covered." She assured with a flirtatious wink. Steve grinned and kissed her soundly. Distracting her with his drugging kiss, Steve shimmied out of his pants.. It was a little challenging while trying to balance his weight on one arm, but he managed to kick them away.

He released her from his kiss to focus on putting on the sheath. He accepted it rubber ring and slide it over his towering erection in a practiced ease.

Olivia grasped him gently by the jaw and reeled him in. Holding her twinkling gaze, he went willingly and she claimed his lips once more. His pulse was pounding from her deep, powerful kiss. It left him a little weak in the limbs and almost made him forget what he was about to do.

His free hand explored down the sweeping line of her chest and to her stomach. He palmed the surface, her skin was hot and thrumming beneath his finger tips. His touch travelled lower, branching off to her hip and then curving up the length of her juicy thigh. He reached her knee and then masked his palm over her kneecap before slowly easing aside her leg and then slipping further into her body.

She relaxed into his silent requests, her fingers dragging into the short, soft strands of his blonde hair. The act elicited a muffled moan of encouragement from him. Steve trailed wet hot kisses down her chin and to her throat. His hands worked wonders, toying and gently kneading her breasts with just the right amount of pressure.

Olivia was aware of every inch of his hard length pressed up against her body. Her skin warmed and her body grew restless, eager and trembling to have him inside her. Her hands travelled down his taut sides, feeling every stretch of powerful male muscle as he moved his mouth down to her chest.

"Captain, why are you teasing me?" She murmured, smiling a little at the sensual delight she felt at using his designation.

He paused in using his clever tongue to taste her to raise his head and observe her with his wide blue eyes.

"I am not teasing." He defended.

"Then what is taking so long?" She softly demanded.

Steve shook his head chidingly, the corners of his plump pink lips curled up in a amused smile.

"You are so impatient." He breathed, rising up onto his arms and caging her beneath his broad body. Olivia was distracted by the sight of his impressive physique. She forced her lustful stare to his handsome face.

"You are only learning this now?" She taunted daringly with a delectable lift of her chin. His eyes narrowed to playful slits.

"Wise ass." He grumbled. Despite the rebelliousness in his tone, Steve granted her wish and inched into her. His deliciously slow penetration roused a sharp gasp of pleasure from her. She pinched her eyes shut and allowed the pleasure to consume her like a slow flame.

"God." Steve gasped dizzily, equally taken by the bliss.

"Does it always feel this good?"

"You sound like you are complaining." She whispered amusedly, lipping his pristine nose up and then his forehead. Steve had his head bowed towards her, his whole body trembling

"No, never." He rasped out directing her a coy grin. "Not about this anyway."

Olivia's heart warmed in adoration for her sweet boyfriend. She cupped his face in her dainty hands, gently brushing aside damp strands of hair off his high temple.

"You feel good too, Steve." She said breathlessly as he began to move at a wonderfully measured pace.

"Better than anyone else."

Steve was taken aback by her vow, the meaning in her words flooded his soul with joy. He swooped down and fiercely claimed her mouth in a fevered kiss. She returned his affections enthusiastically, the hot moistness of her tongue mating with his.

Despite the slow pace of his movements, his strokes were deep and hit her just where she desperately needed it. Olivia loved the leisurely pace, there was no hurry, no frantic rush to reach the end of ecstasy. They were engrossed in each other, taking the time to get lost in warmth and bliss they shared.

Her hands glided up and down his sides and then curved towards his back, gripping and pressing her fingertips into his rippling muscles. The hard heat of his chest and taut belly rocked against hers and she adored every minute of it.

She wished she could lean up and nibble at that gorgeous neck of his, but the position denied her that. Steve was careful not to drop his full weight on to her. Olivia wondered, through her haze of pleasure, how he managed to keep his body up for so long.

Her bleary gaze wandered down his shoulders and to his arms. They were flexed and towering on either side of her head, she marveled over the sheer size and strength they possessed. Dazedly her hands traced the curve of his impressive biceps, down to the smooth sinuous planes of his forearms. The tiny crisp hairs on his arms were damp from his exertions but he did not seem tired at all, too caught up in the heat of the moment.

She was brought out of her besotted thoughts when the pleasure began to build, threatening to consume her whole.

Steve knew he was almost there, he was at the cusp of rapture but he didn't want to fall, not yet. He wanted to watch her give in first. He had missed it the first two times, too caught up in his own pleasure, but he knew how to control it now, he wanted to witness what Olivia had seen in him.

"S-Steve." She uttered softly under her breath. His thundering heart clenched, he couldn't ignore the strange effect Olivia had on him when she whispered his name with such longing.

She was close, she had her eyes pinched shut awaiting the climax. He increased his pace experimentally, wondering if it was the right thing to do. She moaned and locked her legs around his torso, her ankles digging into his back. She clung to him desperately.

Steve gripped the arm rest tightly, his finger nails digging into the leather, clinging to the straying edges of sanity. He gritted his teeth, his jaw muscles clenching under his skin.

Not yet.

With one more thrust she surrendered and Steve watched with rapt attention. He heard the blissful moans that left her bee kissed lips, watched the way her body arched into his and her head lolled back. He was transfixed by the sight of her yielding to passion.

Witnessing her release made him meet his own. Steve tensed above her and then let go with a ragged groan, his hot release flooding out of him, taking the pressure of ecstasy with it. His arms trembled, dazed by the orgasm. Unable to hold up his body any longer, slowly, at snail's pace, lowered himself on to her.

Olivia smiled and gladly accepted his form onto hers, her hands rubbed soothing up his firm back, tracing the line of his spine. She felt warm and safe beneath him, then again, she knew that anyone who stood next to Captain America felt safe and secure. But to be under him surrounded by his warmth was an entirely different feeling of being cherished.

They lay there for several moments, struggling to even their harsh breathing. Olivia relaxed into cotton robe that she laid over. She closed her eyes, experiencing the last waves of her bliss when she felt him move against, she squinted her eyes open.

Steve pressed up onto his elbows and stared down at his girlfriend. Rosy skin, tousled inky black tresses and glittering honey brown eyes.

"You are beautiful." He voiced his thoughts.

She blinked, surprised by his declaration, then her pinked cheeks took on an even bright, bashful shade. She grinned toothily that made his own smile widen.

"So are you." She murmured tilting her head to the side, her gaze wandering dazedly over his sculpted face. Steve beamed, his dimples deepening as he leaned down and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.

"Narcissists unite." She cheered abruptly with a thrust of her arms from beside him.

Steve's whole body trembled with laughter.

* * *

Steve stirred away to the sound of his blaring cell phone. Instincts kicked in and his hands immediately shot to his bedside table. His palm slammed over the device and then he gripped it tightly before bringing to his body. Wearily he glanced down at the caller ID and was instantly relieved that it wasn't from Shield. However, he did wonder why Tony Stark was calling.

"Tony?" He answered drowsily. He remembered to keep his voice quite due to his sleeping girlfriend. He chanced a glance at her to make sure he hadn't disturbed her slumber.

Olivia was curled up contently into his side, wrapped up in his bed sheet, immersed in a deep sleep.

"Hey Capsicle, did I disturb your beauty sleep?" Iron Man demanded, distracting Steve away from his lover.

"You'd think doing seventy years as a ice berg would be enough rest eh?" Tony grumbled sardonically.

"Well I was pretty exhausted last night." Steve groaned, palming his face.

"I knew it!" Tony exclaimed in a scandalized delight, startling the Captain.

"Pepper you owe me ten bucks, Olivia is with Steve."

Rogers rolled his eyes, too somnolent to argue.

"Oh that's great, ask him about the plan?"

This however, alerted him.

"Plan? What plan?" He demanded softly.

"Good news Buddy, Pepper and I are in Washington, I have a meeting with Fury in a few minutes and my lovely CEO is tending to some business affairs."

Steve blinked, surprised by the announcement.

"Oh, that's great Tony." He yawned.

"Yup, so Pepper wants to double date." Tony continued not deterred from the lack of enthusiasm from the Captain.

"Think your girl will be up for it?"

"Sure I'll ask." Steve responded casually with a sleepy shrug.

He glanced at Olivia, his lips curling up in a doting smile.

"She is sleeping right now." He noted to Tony.

"Aw. Take a embarrassing picture of her drooling and send it to me."

"Tony, no." Steve frowned. He didn't like the idea of sending pictures of his girlfriend on his bed, wrapped up in a blanket. It suggested her nakedness and the idea of another man (other than him) seeing her naked irked the Captain.

"She doesn't drool?" Tony pestered on. "What about snoring?"

"Yes." Steve bit his lip to suppress his laughter and continued to observe her sleeping form. IT wasn't loud appalling snoring as such but it was low and even with the occasional whistle of air. He knew it was a side effect of her weakness sinuous.

"It's kinda cute." Steve knew he was being biased. He knew he was so utterly in love with the woman that seeing her covered in mud would no doubt be adorable to him.

"Aw." Tony cooed.

"Take. The. Picture." Stark insisted forcefully.

Steve dead-panned and then sighed irately.

"Good bye Tony." He stated sternly and lowered the phone away from his ear. The last thing he heard was Stark's distant, muffled protests before he cut the line. He tossed the mobile on to the edge of his mattress and turned to face his sleeping girlfriend. He smiled contentedly and gathered her into his arms. She stirred and Steve immediately tensed, thinking that he had woken her up. But she shifted a little and then rubbed her face against his bare chest, muttered something inaudible and stilled in his arms.

Steve sighed in relief, his doting smile wide as he closed his eyes. He soothingly petted her messy, head of hair and closed his eyes. The Captain relaxed into the comfort of his bed and the woman in his arms and drifted back into a for a few more minutes of good rest.

* * *

 **As you can probably tell, I am rushing through this story and I have yet to reach the part I want to, I am too close to the deadline I set for myself. I think I might have to publish the Bucky story at the same time if I plan to finish this off before May.**


	21. Pepperony

**_OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG THE CIVIL WAR TRAILER IT WAS NOT WHAT I WAS EXPECTING. BUCKY AND STEVE. THE FEELS. THEY FUCKING DOUBLE TEAMED TONY FUCKING STARK. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!_**

 ** _MARVEL PROMISED IT WOULD BE RELEASED IN DECEMBER. WHY THE FUCK YOU LYYIIIINNNN?!- (Silverspacechameleon is having a mental breakdown and cannot form proper sentences, pardon the inconvenience)_**

* * *

 **supesfan18: hahaha welll they haven't said the L word yet, and engagement in December?! LOL that's santa's year, aint no one raining on his parade.**

 **Amalieaunstrup: After all that smut, your favourite part is the blow job? WELL ME TOO. Aw thank you, virgin Steve was difficult to right like I had to put myself in his mind and I was so worried I would make him sound like a woman :/. Against a wall does sound good, you are giving me ideas. .**

 **heroherondaletotherescue: Soooon honey, sooooooon. Aw thank you so much, they are adorable together ^^.**

 **Jo: Yo you didn't make me uncomfortable, it was a interesting question is all, its all good ^^. Omg I can't wait to watch Starwars though omg, did you see the Civilwar trailer? Lol Bond themes, that is an idea, I shall pencil that in ;).**

 **Dancindonna: I love Stiles and Ariel too ^^. Thanks for reading all of it :D.**

 **debatable-cerealkiller: You will be happy to hear I finally figured out what to do with the hacker arc, I have soooo many questions but they will come around later so please bare with me. Thank you so much for your continued support, I can't wait to discuss the rest with you :D**

* * *

 ** _Sorry about the breakdown earlier, but lets not discuss that .. Yes this chapter doesnt have much smut but I just wanted to focus on a Stark/Pepper and Steve/Olivia friendship. (since CIVIL War pretty much crushes on their Stark and Steve's friendship-but lets not get into that. I am going to start crying again) ill be releasing the next chapter soon. My plan is to be done with this story sometime next week or the week after *fingers crossed* THEN COMES THE BUCKY!_**

 ** _xx_**

 ** _SSC_**

* * *

"Tony and Pepper want us to double date with them?" Olivia asked her boyfriend and then took a sip of her tall glass of orange juice. She was currently sitting at Steve's work desk, which was technically a dining table that he had pilled books on to. He had cleared a neat space for her to set up her laptop.

Steve decided (while making breakfast) that it would be a pleasant change to eat at the table meant for that purpose. He brought over two white ceramic plates, filled with fried eggs, toast and chicken sausages. He set the dishes down the moment Olivia shut her laptop. She pushed the device aside and settled her attention on to her boyfriend.

"That's what he said."Steve responded while taking a seat on the free chair beside her. "Then said something about taking a picture of you while you were sleeping."

"Oh I got one of you." The casual tone of her announcement shocked Steve.

"What?" He demanded and stopped mid reaching for his cutlery.

"Yeah." She confirmed with a wide, proud grin. She picked up her cell phone and ran her thumb over the screen, searching for the image. Steve stared at his girlfriend in utter disbelief.

"I couldn't help it you are too gorgeous and I needed to change my background pic anyway." She explained in that same carefree tone as she swiped through her digital photo gallery.

"Let me see." Steve insisted just as she handed the phone to him. He accepted the device with one large hand and steadily lowered his attention to the screen of the phone.

It was him, lying on his back fast asleep. Judging from the violet colours of the sheets, Steve knew it was a picture she had taken on their first night together. Thankfully the lower half of his body was covered by the blanket and the image was a close up of his face. She had taken the picture from a low angle, opposing the window so the sunlight cascaded over his handsome face, outlining his sharp features rather evocatively.

Steve's face reddened in embarrassment and he directed his wide eyed gaze to Olivia.

"Delete this." He ordered.

"Why?" She pouted. "The lighting is great, admire my photography skills, man."

The sternness he expressed softened, his mouth twisted pensively.

"Still... it's weird."

"Aw babe, are you embarrassed?" Olivia cooed. She leaned adjacent to the table, draped one arm around his neck and pressed a doting kiss to his jaw line. Steve sighed, already feeling his defenses falling from just her affections alone.

"You can relax, no one goes near my phone, mainly because there is nothing interesting on it, except for you of course. But if you really want me to delete it I will." She avowed, smiling at him. Steve hesitantly looked to Olivia and saw no deceit in her eyes, plus he trusted her and knew that she wouldn't try to intentionally mortify him.

"When you put it like that..." His mumbling drifted off to a slow stop as he took in the sight of the picture again. He sighed once more and then handed the phone back to her.

"Fine keep it." He grumbled, he didn't want to admit it but he kinda liked that Olivia was wowed enough to take a picture of him. After all, she only kept pictures of her loved ones and Steve was glad to be one of them.

Even though, they haven't said the words yet.

Steve wistfully admired his girlfriend.

He was dying to tell her.

"Yay." Olivia cheered and then returned her phone back to the empty space beside her plate before focusing on her meal.

"So are we saying yes to their invite?" Steve asked while spreading butter over a slice of toast with the sharp end of his knife.

"Oh yeah totally, it sounds like fun." Olivia enthused while stabbing her fork through a stick of meat."I actually know just the place we could go. I was going to take you there but it's better with a group."

"You've been exploring DC without me?" Steve inquired curiously.

"Heck no, I would get lost." She countered with a dismissive flick of her wrist.

"Remember Jessica?" She asked, giving him a sideways glance.

"Aaron's girl?" Steve remembered the small woman, she had a lovely head of strawberry blonde hair, similar to Pepper's.

"Yeah she came over a few days ago as a client. She needed me to make her boss's website. We got to talking and I mentioned that I went to Washington while back and she recommended the place, it has something you are going to love."

"What is it?" Steve inquired eager to know.

"It's a surprise." Olivia grinned. "I did some research and the place is legit and cute too."

"Okay now I am curious, tell me."

"Nope." She objected, shaking her head adamantly."You are just going to have to find out."

"Fine, at least tell me the name so I can let Tony know." Steve suggested slyly while nibbling at the crust of his toast.

"And risk you Googling what it's specialty is? Hell to the no, Cap." Olivia exclaimed and then freed her hand from her fork and gestured her open palm to him, her fingers flexing insistently.

"I'll let Tony, know." She said, animatedly requesting his phone. Steve sighed, nodded submissively and handed her his cell phone. Olivia smirked victoriously and searched through Steve's contact list, located Tony's number and instantly pressed the call button.

She switched the call to loud speaker and held the device in her free hand while picking at the whites of her egg with the sharp end of the fork.

Steve was cleaning off the egg yolk off his plate with a piece of toast.

"Yo Iron Dude." Olivia abruptly announced, grabbing the captain's attention. He smiled faintly at the odd greeting.

 _ **"Iron Dude. Where on Earth did you pick that up, Stoners Inc?"**_ The industrialist's voice resonated soundly from the cell phone.

"Actually it was for my friend Skeeter, so pretty much the same thing." Olivia murmured with a shrug, Tony snorted in hilarity. "The Cap here tells me you want our lovely company for dinner tonight, totally understandable we are awesome."

Her attention immediately darted to her eavesdropping boyfriend.

"Psst Steve, high five me!" She exclaimed freeing her hand from the fork and raising it up.

"What?" He groaned dubiously with a mouth full of toast.

She deadpanned and lowered her hand, disappointed by the lack of harmonization.

"We need to work on that." She muttered under her breath. Tony's taunting laughter grabbed her attention.

 _ **"So I take it that's a solid yes."**_

"Yes and I have a place in mind but I kinda want to keep it under wraps because there is something there I want to surprise Steve with." Olivia announced surreptitiously.

 _ **"Public restroom sex?"**_

Steve stilled, scandalized.

"No but that's a great idea." His astonishment grew at his girlfriend's cool and collected, dry response. But then she looked to him from the corner of her eyes and winked. Steve deadpanned, his face still a blaze as he rolled his eyes out of exasperation.

"I do not like that you two are taking kick out of me." He grumbled and resumed eating.

 _ **"But it is trés enjoyable."**_ Tony chimed in with a chuckle. _ **"Fine I shall give you the reins on this shin dig, what time are we talking by the way?"**_

"I am only free after seven, so eight?" Olivia suggested merrily.

 _ **"Awesome, I shall see you two losers there."**_

"Adios, Iron Dude."

The conversation ended smoothly and she lowered her cell phone back onto the table. Steve smiled at her and turned in his chair to face her, he pushed his empty plate aside.

"I am surprised you guys haven't been friends sooner." He said while wiping his hands on his napkin."I mean you two clearly understand each other's vernacular and love of pop culture references."

"Whoa friends?" Olivia snorted, a reaction Steve was not expecting.

"Let's give it a few more outings."

He stared, confused. "You don't consider him a friend?"

Olivia's glanced at him a rakish smile playing at her lips, but Steve noticed that it was forced, instinctive, as if she was trying to hide her true feelings.

"Babe." She cooed, as if she was addressing a naive child. "You need to understand something about me, it takes me literally months before I acknowledge someone as my friend. It's not like I am trying to be mean or anything it's just, it's just how I function I guess."

"You considered me a friend pretty quickly." He remarked.

"Cause it was so damn easy with you." She said breezily."You are the most genuine, modest person I've ever met."

Steve smiled, appreciate of her honest comment but his eyes still shivered in worry. He couldn't shake away the concern he felt for her alarmingly smooth ability to dismiss her internal woes like it was second nature.

"But I can't help but think that this has more than just to do with Tony." He murmured, sliding his chair closer to her.

Olivia was munching on the last bit of her toast. She released her cutlery to pick up her glass of juice.

"What do you mean?" She inquired coolly, but there was a distant, steel look in her eyes, like she was no longer interested in his topic of debate. But Steve pressed on adamantly.

"This twenty ten incident you and Tony avoid like the big house. I started putting the facts all together and...well." Steve worried his lip when Olivia's body language slowly began to shift from open to mulish in a manner of seconds.

"Tony was drunk that night wasn't he?" He asked, cautiously.

Olivia lowered her glass back to the wooden table. Her free hand clenched into a fist. Steve frowned, the action was an answer on its own.

"He has been drunk a lot, Steve." She uttered her voice prim.

"Yeah but this is different cause he reminds you of your brother." He made known.

Olivia stilled and averted her attention, her fingers were clenched to a knuckle whitening intensity, but they weren't trembling. Steve's deduction had hit a nerve and as apologetic as he was, he didn't want her to repress her feelings, not with him anyway.

He could feel her trying to slip away, struggling to decide what to do, he needed to assure her.

"Olli it's okay." He whispered lovingly, gently enveloping his deft hand around her small fist. He knew she must have felt embarrassed about the discovery.

"It's kinda why I was not so keen on the guy before either. Plus all the facts pointed to how reckless he is."

His confession made her relax. Olivia moved her steady gaze to him, her amber orbs quivering searchingly.

"What changed?" She questioned.

Steve smiled and curved his fingers into her palm and pulled her hand onto is lap. She reluctantly turned in the direction of her arm, facing him.

"The man proved himself." He said the padded base of his thumb rubbing soothingly over the bumps of her knuckles. "Almost gave up everything to save the world. You can't ignore something like that."

Olivia stared, stunned by the revelation.

"I didn't know that." She admitted.

"You didn't see the news?" He questioned alarmed that she hadn't witnessed Tony Stark's bravery at the Battle of New York.

"Kinda hard to pay attention to anything other than making sure Norah made it through the night those days." Despite the leisurely tone, her words hit him deep. He lowered his gaze repentantly, Norah was battling cancer at the time.

Olivia's smile was cheerless, she nodded in agreement to his statement earlier.

"But you are right." She said, placing her right hand over his and squeezing tightly to gain his attention. His blue eyes shot to her and she stared into them.

"I shouldn't be so on guard around him." She acknowledged, her head lowered in penitence.

"I honestly didn't think you were, you are good at hiding it." Steve grinned toothily, coaxing a smile from his somber girlfriend.

"It's a personality trait unfortunately, it's hard for me to show people what I am really feeling."

"I've noticed." He murmured.

She raised her gaze to his, her honey brown eyes searched his calm expression.

"It doesn't bother you?" She wondered apprehensively.

"Nah, at least you fess up when I ask so I am alright with it, everyone has their defense mechanisms." Steve insisted kindly, the true, gentle tone of his words made her dread melt away.

She was relieved, Aaron always had trouble understanding her methods of internally dealing with her emotions. Then again, he never tried to understand her and only frequently showed his dislike for it. Steve didn't judge her and she felt blessed.

"Don't take my word for it, Olli." Steve added. "You can make a decision after getting to know him better."

Olivia admired her boyfriend's handsome face for the longest time, wondering how he continued to be so wonderfully diplomatic and understanding of such matters. Olivia knew herself to be someone who struggled to deal with emotional situations but Steve handled them diligently. She smiled in wane amusement, he wasn't Captain America for nothing.

"You have a lot of faith in people." She noted adoringly, gazing deep into his sea blue eyes.

"I wish I could be more like that." She murmured wistfully.

Steve laughed, amused and abashed by her high esteem of him.

"That's funny." He chuckled. "Most people think I am just wasting my time."

The captain had his gaze lowered and smiling faintly. He thought it was another moment of mirth for the two of them. Steve had been in so many with Olivia, every intense incident ended with laughter, which was why he was surprised when Olivia hadn't joined in.

Her grip on his hand was firm and demanding. He raised his chin to meet his stare only to be distracted when she tenderly cupped the side of his face. He was caught under her devoted, gleaming eyes, his own body was heating in a sudden anticipation.

The corners of her shapely lips were curled up in a smile but there was a deep seriousness in her gaze, it cut through him. She studied him for a moment, her wandering eyes skimmed over his mouth, up the bridge of his nose and then met his stare.

"Your faith makes them want to be better and that's a powerful thing. Don't lose it." She asserted. She fondly stroked the breadth of his cheek bone with the base of her thumb.

Steve stared at a loss for words. There was such surety in her beautiful eyes, he was a little overwhelmed. The conversation had started with him hoping to mend her muddled emotions yet he was the one left in a state of stun and robbed of his voice.

She wanted to tell him, the words were there, just at the tip of her tongue. They could have slipped through her lips so easily, but her own insecurities held her back.

What if it was too soon? Would he feel the same way? Rationally she knew if he didn't the rejection would floor her to the point where she wouldn't be able to deliver her speech, let alone find the courage to come back to his apartment.

So instead, she chose to kiss him and express all the love that burned through her in a trembling, heart clenching, kiss. The moment their lips met there was a great, surge of energy that shocked them both. Olivia's arms immediately wrapped around his broad shoulders, as if the sudden bolt of desire had made her faint. Steve returned the embrace, gathering her into his big, strong arms.

They fell back into that rare moment when time stood still.

* * *

Steve emerged from his bathroom with a white, fluffy towel wrapped around his trim hips. The shower took longer than most on account of the fact that Olivia decided to join him.

She claimed it was because she was in a rush to shower and change into new clothes and help conserve water. Steve had smiled and uttered no retort, quite content with a naked, drenched, Olivia Throne in his shower. Her hurry was forgotten when Steve initiated a kiss that dragged on for a delicious long time, that was when the Captain learned what a quickie was.

Olivia hopped out of the shower soon after that and hurried to dress into her conference wear. Steve had leisurely shampooed his hair in a sated bliss before deciding to exit the shower.

He lumbered towards his bedroom, but the faint sound of thumping music from behind his door made him hesitate. It was a very active, rhythmic beat, similar to a sounds he heard from a few night clubs he had passed.

The door was slightly a jar, he pushed at the wooden surface and the entrance slowly swung open.

"Black suit, the black shades, the black shoes, black tie with the black attitude." Steve heard Olivia muttering under her breath while admiring her reflection on his full length mirror.

Steve smiled and leaned into the frame of his door while observing her. Olivia was dressed in a long sleeved, beige, fleet blouse. The V neck of the top fell modestly between the her breasts, placing less emphasis on her athletic shoulders. She had tucked the ends of the chiffon blouse into slim fitting, black pants.

Steve had to admit, she looked nice, in a very classy business woman sort of way. But Olivia's quirky love for geek apparel still showed when she shrugged on her black boyfriend blazer and there were various , colorful, pin-on buttons, littered on the left side of her jacket.

"New style, black Raybans, I'm stunnin', man. New hotness, pitch black, six hundred, man."

The realization hit the Good Captain. The nonsense gibberish his girlfriend muttered under her breath wasn't nonsense at all, she was singing along to the man on her pink, portable speaker.

Olivia caught Steve's reflection on the mirror, she sluggishly turned to acknowledge him. Steve grinned in amusement and she grew sheepish.

"Rap empowers me." She explained a little shifty eyed.

Steve's mirthful expression softened in pity, seeing the uneasiness in her glittering amber eyes.

"I didn't think you were the nervous type." He mused, leaving the door to approach her.

"Pfft you are kidding right?" She scoffed turning to him with her hands firmly gripping her hands on her shapely hips.

Steve grinned and gathered her hands into his.

"I meant, about things that you are passionate about." He murmured, lacing his fingers through hers.

"I have to talk in front of a crowd, it's pretty nerve wracking." She confessed her attention focused on his chest, observing the many beads of water that littered his skin. A sudden spark of realization lit up her honey brown eyes and she immediately looked to him.

"Hey you were a performer, any advice?" She inquired hopefully.

"Which performance are you referring to?" He hummed, a sly smile curved at his lips, his eyebrows lifting.

Olivia stared surprised for a moment before a peal of laughter escaped her lips.

"Ooh look at you using sexual innuendo. Love it." She chimed earning a chuckle from him.

Steve grinned and released one of her hands to run his fingers through her hair. It was soft and neatly brushed down in spiraling tresses, he followed the direction of the waves, careful not to mess up her hair.

"I adapted into the whole Captain America alter ego, in my head to help me overcome the anxiety, before all the war hero stuff." He uttered pensively.

"You say it like it's not a big deal." She murmured, tracing a path down his chest and towards his taut belly. His body tensed a little from her touch, desire warmed his skin. He wondered, dazedly, if her touch would ever stop tempting him.

"But that is a good idea, Sasha Fierce it up, right?" She asked, raising her gaze to his. Despite the innocent tone of her voice, her eyes were a light with hunger, echoing his.

 _No_ He reminded himself firmly. _Olli has to leave in thirty minutes_ and what he wanted to do would take much longer.

"If that is the same thing then yes." He smiled and gathered her small round face into his hands. Olivia's eyes closed for a moment, reveling in his gentle, warm touch. When they opened again her amber eyes were swirling in a deep longing.

"I believe in you, Olli." He vowed. She blinked, a taken back by his heartfelt declaration. She searched his yes as if trying to find some form of dishonesty, but it was impossible to discover something that wasn't there. Steve wanted to tell her more than just that he believed her. He wanted to tell her that he loved her and he has been in love with her for a while now.

But he didn't want to risk scaring her. Olivia was a lot more fragile beneath her external armor, she felt things deeper than she cared to show. Steve knew he had to be patient with her, she had taken a big leap with him, even with all her fears of losing people she cares for.

He knew in every touch and kiss that she did adore him, but he wanted to hear the words spoken through her enticing lips. It wasn't just for the sake of knowing but being given the acceptance so he could say it too.

He was dying to. The intense need threatened to burn a hole through him to get to her, make her understand, but he held back.

Olivia beamed up at him, her eyes held a shine to them. She lowered her gaze almost bashfully and Steve couldn't resist kissing her. She smiled against his lips and returned the affection ardently.

Steve eventually released her to go in search of his own clothes. It was a Friday after all and he had agents to train, thankfully the day didn't start with a mission which gave him time to spend with his girlfriend.

He strode over to his cupboard and pulled open the doors. Steve searched through the various t-shirts he had hung up on the hanger, trying to find out that suited his fancy. He was stopped mid search when he felt a pair of arms snake around his trim torso.

"Hey hey, Steve." Olivia cooed coyly hugging his side. He lowered his attention to her to find her staring grinning sheepishly up at him.

"Yeah?" He inquired, stifling a smile at her strange ways.

"Can I?" She asked timidly and squeezed him in her grip. Steve's brows furrowed in confusion, uncomprehending of her ambiguous request. She lowered her attention to the floor of his closet, he followed the direction of her ogling to discover what she was referring to. It was his shield.

He shook his head in amused disbelief, sometimes he felt like he was dating a twelve year old.

"Sure." He responded an gladly picked up the object before handing it to. She released him to accept the shield, her eyes lighting up like fireworks. Practically a giddy mess, Olivia slide her hand through leather straps and held the shield towards her body, at an angle.

"Now this is a real confidence booster." She breathed in wonder, posing with the shield in her business attire.

She paced the length of the room, taking long confident steps each time. Steve was chuckling while pulling up his jeans and buttoning them.

"I think I'll practice my speech in this." She announced and then proceeded to recite her speech.

The day progressed on rather quickly. In the morning Steve dropped Olivia off at the hall where the event was held. She kissed him for a good five minutes while he sat on his bike then hurried off because she was late. Steve had to witness her almost trip at the door, luckily the doorman helped her steady before Steve rushed over to help.

He shook his head at her adorably dorky antics and then sped off on his bike. He was eager to get to work and occupy his day, he wanted to mask the time apart from Olli until he had to go to see her speech.

* * *

"What are you doing here Rogers?" Steve was interrupted in the process of pouring his coffee by the appearance of a smirking Natasha Romanoff.

"I work here." He reminded frankly.

Natasha rolled her eyes and pulled open one of the cupboards about the kitchen counter.

"It's a Friday afternoon, shouldn't you be heading to NYC to get your freak on with your cutie-pie?" She inquired teasingly while searching through the contents of the storage space.

"Olli is here actually." Steve announced while lowering the coffee flask onto the counter.

"Really, in DC?" The red-head demanded, surprised.

"She is one of the key note speakers in the Future Web Designers-"

"and Developers Conference, yeah I heard about the place." She cut in swiftly, astonishing the Captain. "They have this exhibition and they give out free USBs and stress balls. Plus I like learning about code."

Steve smiled and nodded in understanding. He turned and leaned back into the edge of the surface with a mug of coffee nestled in his hands.

"She was pretty nervous about her speech, I hope I don't make it worse by standing out in the crowd." He said.

"That's a given but if you wear a ironic t-shirt and a cap you'll look like everyone else there." Natasha advised with a quirk of her lips. She finally found what she was looking for which was a box of cookies. She joined Steve at the edge of the counter and stuffed her hand deep into the box.

"Oh, thanks for the tip." Steve grinned and then glanced at his wrist watch. "I should actually be heading out soon. She said her part is at eleven."

"Great. I 'll get the car." She noted.

"What?" Steve stared.

"I am obviously coming." She muttered with a casual shrug.

He gazed down at her with furrowed brows, wondering if she was just taking the kick out of him. He gave up after a moment, it was impossible to tell with her.

"Okay but a warning to you, I accidentally spilled the beans on your ploy to get Intel on me and Olli was kinda upset about it."

"You unmade me?" She hissed.

Kevin suddenly appeared saving Steve from her irate diatribe.

"What's the hot goss'?" The agent inquired. He attempted to swipe the box out of her hand but Natasha was quick to avoid the robbery, without so much as a glance his way.

"Steve told Olli about Operation Cupid." She exclaimed.

"Dude, not cool." Kevin added sternly.

"What's not cool is betraying your superior officer for a stick of beef jerky." Steve retorted somberly.

"Sticks! Plural!" The agent objected. "And they were worth it."

"Let's see if they worth it on Monday." The captain beseeched.

Kevin gaped."You sick son of a bitch."

"I know you guys are kidding, but I think you are concerning Sitwell." Natasha notified the two, towering men. They were distracted out of their glaring when the acknowledgement of the bald, lanky male in a grey suit from the tech department. The man was eyeing them speculatively from his seat at the lunch table, paused in eating his meal.

"I guess it doesn't Sitwell with him." Kevin sniggered at his own joke. Natasha and Steve directed flat looks at the dork of a man.

"That's about as funny as the first dozen times Odell." Sitwell grumbled dryly while rising up from his chair, ready to leave.

"I'll catch up with you later bud." Odell said with a hearty clap on the man's back as he passed them to head out of the kitchen.

"Yeah he hates me." He sighed once Sitwell was out of hearing range. His forlorn disposition didn't last long when he looked to Natasha and Steve again.

"So what you two up to?" He asked smiling and eager to know.

"Steve and I are going to go see Olli deliver speech at the FWDDC." Natasha cut in before Steve could answer.

"No way, Olli is part of that?" Kevin blinked in wonder "I gotta see."

The two agents nodded to each other and headed out of the room, leaving the Captain behind. Steve sighed, staring after the two with a look of complete exasperation.

"Why don't I just take the entire floor while I am at it?"

Their orderly arrival had grabbed a few curious stares of passing designers. Steve wasn't too worried, his mind was more focused on getting the chance to see Olivia in her element, or at least speaking about her element.

Steve sat in the centre row, Natasha situated herself between him and Kevin. Kevin had run in to a few of his buddies from his days in New York. Steve did notice when one of the guys mentioned the name Valerie, Kevin got extremely tense.

The black widow was highly intrigued.

When Olivia finally stepped up to the podium, all outside obstacles seized to exist and all he saw was her. Steve felt nervous for her but Olivia was a lot more composed than he predicted, however her expression was unusually stoic. But when she began her speech which included a lot of puns and jokes. He didn't understand them but the crowd laughed heartily, even Natasha had cracked a grin.

Steve did wish he had a bigger idea about the modern world and its technological advances but he was still proud of his girlfriend. The poise she possessed, the adorably awkward way she would grin when being witty but when it came down to a serious point her expression would be stern and compelling.

Watching her present made him shift in his seat a little, mortified and confused to why he was so turned on by it. Maybe it was her confidence, it was quite the aphrodisiac.

After the presentation and audience applauded. The finishing announcements were given and the guests began to branch out, heading towards the stalls. Steve, Natasha and Kevin lingered behind for Olivia to reach them.

Steve waited in the middle of the room. Olivia was by the stage, chatting to a few fellow presenters. They were quite the animated bunch, using very wide movements of their arms to express a point. He wondered if she even noticed him, but then oh so subtly she glanced his way and smiled, he grinned in response.

When Olivia managed to finally escape from her lively associates, she practically skipped in his direction and dived into his broad body. Steve was a little abashed but the sudden affection but enthusiastically returned her embrace. He told her repeatedly how wonderful her speech was that left her grinning and pinching him in the side, embarrassed by his honeyed praise.

Olivia was surprised by Natasha and Kevin's appearance. She ecstatic and a little abashed that they had seen her present, but the moment Natasha complimented her ideas for the use of code, Olivia was eased.

The two women discussed energetically about a topic he did not comprehend. Words like firewall, python and coding was sent back and forth. Steve was confused, but he was glad they were having fun. Unfortunately he was stuck with Kevin who wouldn't stop giggling over a stress ball that squeaked when it was squeezed.

Steve sighed and wondered why was he always paired with five year olds masquerading as adults?

* * *

The sun disappeared behind the horizon and night was upon them again. Steve didn't want to admit it, but he was looking forward to the double date.

Steve wore a white and blue plaid top with a pair of black pants. He completed the outfit with his signature brown leather jacket. He was in the middle of flattening the upturn of his collar when Olivia emerged from his bedroom.

She was wearing a loose, plum camisole. The thin strong straps over her nimble shoulders, held the sheer fabric to her body . She had coupled the top blouse with a pair of tight, black leggings and a equally dark pair of ankle high boots.

Steve was a little distracted by the sight of her shapely legs, the tights spared no part of her skin and hugged each sinuous curve beautifully. The wine shade of her blouse really suited her slightly tan complexion and dark hair.

Olivia shrugged on a off-white sweater, covering up her bare arms. She adjusted the strap of her leather satchel over her shoulder, across her torso. She raised her gaze to his and their eyes met. She grinned radiantly and Steve felt his heart pick up in pace.

"Ready?" She asked, reaching him in four quick strides and lacing her fingers through his.

"Yeah." He murmured his eyes steady on her form. She admired him, the same smoldering intensity darkening in her honey brown orbs. Steve loved it when she observed him with that sinful promise in her gaze.

"You look good babe." She commented, huskily, smirking up at him.

"So do you. " Steve responded his voice equally raspy. He threw his arm over her shoulder and hugged her to his firm side.

"Why are we heading out again?" He inquired jokingly.

Olivia laughed.

Steve and Olivia arrived at the restaurant just shy of eight. He was impressed with the venue. It was a quaint Mexican themed restaurant. Despite the modest exterior it was quite large on the inside. Olivia dragged him hand in hand, between the open clear glass windows of the place and through their entrance. It was a short corridor that beckoned them in with their inviting spices and warm air completed with joyful chatter.

The first thing that greeted them was the cashier to their right. A dark haired waitress dressed in a polo red shirt and blue pants, welcomed them. Olivia jumped in and asked about the reservations while Steve admired the room. there was a bar to his left. It was fifteen feet long, made of gleaming steel and black marble counter. The stools were occupied by singles and couples waiting on a table to free or just enjoying a drink.

He noted that the main palette of colours used by the interior was sunset orange with little accents of blue in their lamp shades, coasters and picture frames.

The waitress escorted them further into the venue, past the bar and through open glass doors. The passage branched out into a larger room, it was the main dining hall with brown leather booths occupying the walls and four seater tables spaced out like in diamond formats in the center.

The bistro wasn't as packed as he was expecting, there were still few couples and families but it was just right, cozy amount. Steve spotted Tony and Pepper at one of the booths.

The industrialist seemed surprisingly low key in a white button down shirt. Pepper sat beside him in the corner, looking pretty with her strawberry blonde hair down in elegant waves. She was wearing square neck, white dress paired with a apple green sweater.

Stark waved them over with a large grin. Steve smiled and tugged Olivia gently in their direction. The web designer slide into the booth first before her boyfriend followed.

"So what is this big surprise?" Steve inquired from beside his girl friend, minutes after they all settled down with small talk. He leaned back into the comfortable back rest of the booth and lowered his attention to Olivia.

"Not yet Star-boy, we still have time." She insisted chidingly.

"This is a nice place Olli, you have good taste." Pepper complimented with a sweet smile.

"Don't I know it." Olivia scoffed in a smug, teasing manner earning a giggle from the CEO.

"So how have you guys been?" She asked in turn, smiling at Tony and Pepper.

"Pretty good actually, can't complain. Caffeine Junkie here has been working none stop on another project of his, figured the time away would do him good." Potts grumbled, nudging a thumb at her boyfriend. Tony was lazing back casually with one arm over his beloved's shoulders.

"Oh, Mark five thousand and fifty one I bet." Steve teased and Olivia laughed.

"Har Har." Tony responded dryly.

"Pep complaining is just a way she shows that she missed me." He cooed and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek that Pepper tried hardest to avoid.

Steve and Olivia couldn't help but laugh at the way the CEO grimaced at Tony's over zealous affection. The inventor grinned and directed the mischievous sparkle in his eyes to Olivia.

"I heard you've been keeping the Captain up you naughty thing you." He whispered with a narrow smile.

Steve blushed red, Pepper wordlessly sipped at her glass of water and Olivia grinned.

"Up in which sense are you referring to?" The web designer murmured in bawdy jest. Tony laughed heartily and Pepper nearly choked on her water.

"I do not like that you two are taking the kick out of me, again." Steve retorted mortified.

"Alright alright I'll ease up." Iron-man acquiesced, picking up his tall menu and opening to the first page.

"So what are we having?" He questioned, the group began to skim through the meals.

The dinner continued on pleasantly with witty conversation and mirth. Olivia was her usual charming self and Tony matched it with his clever repartee. Pepper was more lively than Steve had seen her, usually she was more on the reserved side but Potts moved well with smaller crowds. Rogers on the other hand hadn't laughed so hard in a long time, his booming laughter had occasionally caught the eye of a few startled guests. When the night progressed on and more people filtered out of the venue, Steve was a little relieved.

The thing he was happiest about was Olivia. She didn't have her usual minuscule flickers of enmity in her eyes when it came to Tony. Even if she did, Steve no trace of it and he was glad. She was trying and he knew it was all for him.

It was near the end of the night, they had sluggishly moved through dinner. Steve leaned back into his seat while wiping any sauce stains on his face that was left behind by the beef tortillas he had eaten.

Th waitress came to collect their plates and handed them the desserts menu. Tony collected two and handed Steve and Olivia one before taking the other for Pepper and himself.

"What will you guys be having for dessert?" Pepper wondered, a little overwhelmed by the choices.

Rogers was sipping at his glass of water when Olivia slanted to his side, the menu open in her hands.

"Steve look." She whispered pointing to a description on the page. He narrowed his gaze, reading the small typography. His eyes widened in wonder.

"No." He breathed in pure astonishment, lowering his wide eyed gaze to his girlfriend.

"That's actually a thing?"

"Apparently." She grinned. "It's the best they have here, wanna give it a shot?"

"Hell yeah." He enthused, delighted at the prospect.

"What's all the hullabaloo?" Tony inquired keenly.

"They have this ice cream called the apple cinnamon." Olivia explained with a smile, glancing at Pepper who's eyebrows lifted in amazement. "It's supposed to be awesome according to an acquaintance."

"Apple cinnamon? " Tony grimaced. "Sounds delightful."

Steve did not appreciate the man's disgusted regard of the Captain's favorite type of fruit. Seeing the glint of opposition in the man's blue eyes, Tony grinned sheepishly.

"Oh right you have this weird thing for apple stuff."

"It's not a weird thing it's a preference." Rogers stated frankly.

"I am more of a chocolate enthusiast myself." Iron-man countered, Olivia nodded in agreement.

They decided on a few dishes. Pepper settled for a chocolate ice cream, Tony chose the lava cake with its side of vanilla cream and Olivia opted for the death by chocolate brownie.

The waitress collected their orders with a bright smile and headed off to the chef.

"What are the weirdest things you guys are in to, please refrain from sharing sexual preferences because the question is purely about desserts." Olivia decided to spring up an interesting topic.

"Aw damn, now I will actually have to contemplate this." Tony joked earning flat looks from Steve and Olivia.

"Pep?" Tony directing the question to his girlfriend, his chin tucked into his palm as he gazed at her.

"When I went to Japan to oversee some changes and I had this ice cream called the Taco Aisu." Pepper answered her face taking on an odd shade of pink.

"What's so special about it?" Olivia asked unsure of why the woman looked so embarrassed.

Pepper demurely averted her stare to her hands, they were nervously ripping into a sheet of tissue paper.

"Its Octopus flavoured." She confessed.

"What?" Steve grimaced.

"Oh my God." Olivia gaped.

"Nasty." Tony grumbled, his mouth curled up in disgust.

"I know, but I liked it." Pepper sighed.

"That must be what the darkest coldest part of the ocean must taste like." Olivia mused rubbing her chin in thoughtful fascination. Steve snorted and looked to her, his eyes shining in adoration.

"Or a dead, whipped, frozen, Octopus." Tony added frankly. The web designer shrugged in a vague agreement.

"Okay missy what about you?" Pepper countered, narrowing her green eyes playfully at the dark haired female. All eyes averted to the web designer, she grinned sheepishly.

"Well...it was in my last year of FSU and I was pulling a week of all nighters to get this coding done in time for a assignment. I was like starving out of my mind and there were only two things left in the fridge and neither of them were enough to fill me up alone so I combined them."

"What was it?" Steve asked softly.

Pepper and Tony regarded her expectantly.

"Mac and Cheese and ice cream." Olivia admitted, wincing in remorse.

"EW." Pepper shrieked and then clamped her manicured hands over her mouth.

"Olli that is just nuts." Steve stressed, staggered by his girlfriend's past choices.

"I was just glad I didn't project it all out during morning lectures. It was surprisingly delicious." Olivia muttered.

"I think it would have been better with bacon."Tony commented after a moment of heavy contemplation.

"Yes." Olivia's eyes sparkled.

"No." Steve disapproved bluntly directing a sharp critical stare on to the industrialist. Tony pouted.

The waitress arrived with a tray of desserts. She placed them accordingly onto each persons side of the table.

"Enjoy." She smiled.

"Thanks!" The group responded and the waitress headed off.

Steve stared down at his small crystal goblet of ice cream. It was a rich, beige shade with sinuous lines of tempting caramel, drizzled over two generous scoops. The dessert was accented with sprinkles of cinnamon powder. His mouth was salivating, unable to wait for the others to start, he picked up his silver spoon.

Ideally Olivia was the first to dig into any dessert rich in chocolate that was presented to her, but her interest was taken by Steve Rogers. She was waiting expectantly for him to try the new flavor of ice cream. She watched as he scooped up a dollop of the frozen treat in his spoon and then put it into his mouth. She was a little distracted by the shape of his full, pink lips.

"How is it?" She asked, her eyelids heavy in longing.

"This is amazing." Steve announced passionately, his blue eyes sparkling in wonder as he dove the spoon down for another mouthful. "I should slow down so I don't gobble it all down in one go."

"It looks normal, I was expecting chucks of apple to be sticking out." Pepper mused, leering over the table from the corner of the booth.

"Like Mac and Cheese?" Tony teased shooting Olivia a glance. The web designer giggled.

"Please do not ruin this for me." Steve pleaded he did not want the mental image again. He decided in that moment he will avoid pasta for a while.

He averted his attention to his girlfriend and grinned down at her.

"Wanna try some?" He offered, gesturing his utensil to the ice cream.

Olivia shrugged in modest acceptance to his request and leaned in with her own spoon at hand. Steve surprised her by presenting his spoonful of ice cream to her mouth. Stunned and a little abashed, she accepted the offering and enveloped the serving with her lips.

Steve was watching her very carefully, finding the whole act unexpectedly erotic. When Olivia moved back, he quickly lowered his gaze, his pulse had quickened.

"Hey it's pretty good." She exclaimed."Not as good as chocolate though."

"Amen." Tony enthused while watching the chocolate lava ooze out of his cake and mix with the melted cream.

"You know Cap, if you were just any other guy without a hyper active metabolism, you would gain so much weight dating her." Iron-man abruptly acknowledged while watching Steve make quick work of his dessert of choice.

Pepper stifled a laugh and Olivia grinned mirthfully.

The amusement caused the Captain to raise his attention to the industrialist, he wasn't offended by Tony's observation.

"I can see your logic there and yes I would." He expressed and then directed a fond glance down at Olivia.

"But I think it would be worth it though."

"Yeah." Olivia murmured meeting his stare for a moment before looking to Pepper and Tony. "I think apart from his body, Steve has a really pretty face so I'll be down with that."

"Ah yeah he does have a pretty face." Pepper enthused studying Steve's face. The captain blushed under the attention.

"Did you see his eyelashes?" Olivia pointed out, gesturing to the man's eyes.

"I know I am super jealous cause when I was a kid I had to apply Vaseline on to my eyes and walk around the house like I got a bad case of conjunctivitis for him it's all natural." Potts fumed.

"This guy too, look." She continued, gesturing wildly to Tony's sharp features using her lanky arms. The genius was casually eating from his plate of cake, as if thoroughly accustomed to such reactions from his girlfriend.

"I can see how that is annoying, my biggest problem was my uni-brow." Olivia remarked pointing the flat end of the spoon to her forehead.

"You don't have a uni-brow." Steve objected kindly, observing her face as if trying to find evidence for one.

"Monthly visits to the salon, babe." She cooed affectionately, patting him on the knee.

"Egyptian genes unfortunately, but the shape is nice and so I am not complaining too much now, but back in the day my mom didn't let me use any sort of product to get rid of it."

"Let me guess they wanted to keep you pure and that products just ruin the whole baby perfection." Pepper drawled with a wide roll of her eyes.

"YES." Olivia cried, amazed and relieved that someone deeply understood her childhood anecdotes. "It's hard to see the baby perfection when you are part ape through your high school years."

Tony and Pepper laughed at the witty repartee that inflicted their minds with a mental picture. Steve beamed in amusement but he didn't dare laugh. After all, the Captain found no fault in Olivia's appearance from her middle school years, if anything he felt like she was exaggerating the situation. He had seen the pictures and sure she was different but he was just glad she carried that bright, breath taking smile of hers from her childhood and to her adulthood.

Her smile was his favorite feature, other than her eyes of course.

* * *

"Well I had fun." Tony exclaimed, a puff of frosty white air left his lips. They had exited the restaurant with wide smiles and full bellies.

"Me too. We should do this again some time." Pepper added grinning at Steve and Olivia.

"Totally." Olivia smiled, her chin tucked under her woolly scarf and black coat. She looked to Tony and her grin widened.

"Thanks for dinner Stark." She commented.

Steve smiled at the thought, it had taken a great deal of diplomacy from their end. Tony was adamant about paying and didn't take no for an answer, not even as an option, he simply handed his credit card to the waitress before Steve and Olivia could intervene.

"My pleasure Thorne." Stark said with a chivalrous bow of his head.

"Best visit to Washington I've ever had." He added, throwing his arm over his girlfriend and hugging her to his side.

"Do you guys need a lift back by the way?"

"Nah we came in the bike so heading back that way too." Steve responded gesturing his thumb over his shoulder.

"Alright, I guess I'll be running into you at Sheild HQ on Monday." Tony said, releasing Pepper who hardly noticed, too busy in a chat with Olivia.

"Oh, you helping Nick with something?" Steve asked stepping closer to Tony.

"Yeah." Tony uttered under his breath. He cast a wary glance in Pepper and Olivia's direction before striding to the side. Steve followed his movements until they were a good two feet away.

"He wanted my mechanical advice on this project. " Tony continued to explain. "But it's under wraps right now so I am sworn to secrecy. I think he will bring you up to speed on it once it's in its finishing stages."

Steve's brows furrowed in concern. What had Fury sworn Tony into secrecy for? It was little odd. Steve's trust in Fury was shaken since the events of Avengers. Even though the man had warned them of the impending missile, Fury had still hidden the plans of making energized weapons. Tony had shared Steve's mistrust for Fury, or so he thought.

"And there is Happy with the car." Stark abruptly announced before the Captain could voice his concerns. Steve followed the direction of Tony's gaze, he was watching a black limousine pull up on to the drive way. Happy Hogan's round smiling face peeked out from the driver's window.

"Hey Captain!" He exclaimed waving at Steve. Rogers smiled politely and waved back

Pepper hugged Olivia and then returned to Tony's side. Stark considerately held the door open for his girlfriend.

"Well then you guys, thanks for being the Olive to our Pepperony pizza tonight." Stark excalimed.

"That is hilarious." Olivia gaped in delight and disbelief. "I am stealing that."

"Dibs."He cut in dryly.

"Damn it." She cursed.

They bid their pleasant goodbyes and Olivia and Steve watched as they drove off.

The rush of anxiety Steve felt had yet to settle, his gaze was narrowed at the license plate of the car, even after they left his line of sight. _What was Fury and Tony up to? It can't be too bad if Tony thinks it's worth keeping secret._

Steve tried to assure himself but the gut tightening concern didn't ease.

"You alright Cap?"

Steve was pulled out of his thoughts by Olivia's soft smile and honey brown eyes, they were shining in worry.

"Yeah. It's not just I have a weird feeling." He confessed palming his neck nervously.

"In the gut?" She asked, he reluctantly nodded.

"About work?"

"Yeah." He admitted."But it's probably nothing."

The last thing he wanted to do was concern Olli over something that was just speculation.

"I hope so." She murmured, worrying her lower lip. She was staring up at him expectantly, ready to know whatever it was that Steve was holding back. He wanted to tell her, like he shared everything else there was, but this was government and work related. He didn't want to mix his job with his life and the last thing he wanted was Olivia getting hurt because of something he had knowingly done.

"I had fun tonight." He stated, changing the topic.

"Yeah it was great." She enthused, grinning up at him. "We should do it again. Stark isn't all that bad."

Steve was grateful for her noncommittal acceptance of Tony Stark. Olivia Thorne was stubborn, it was as clear as a summers day, but he was pleased that she was making the effort for him.

Steve knew he could never truly understand the masks people have to wear when in society, but he has seen plenty of it from Bucky. As charming and dashing as he was to the rest of the world, Bucky was different to Steve, genuine, even though he had hid his feelings from time to time, he made the effort to be true.

He saw a lot of that in Olivia, her witty banter was her disguise. It protected her from harm just as Steve's shield protected him.

He admired her pretty face nestled in the warmth of her wool, plaid scarf. Her cheeks were a bright pink in the street lights, battling to keep her complexion tepid. Her lips were a little dry and chapped. Steve was compelled to warm them.

Unable to resist the urge to be near her, he stepped forward and began to toy with the scarf.

"I guess that ice cream means we have a new favorite place to have dinner." He mused cheerfully, watching the movements of his hands for a moment before regarding her lovingly.

"I am happy you liked it." She murmured in a dreamy tone a little puff of white air escaping her lips.

At the sight of her sweet smile, Steve felt sudden wave of adoration for the woman. In that moment it didn't feel so sudden, he was suppressing his emotions since the time they left the apartment. All he wanted to do was gather her into his arms and kiss her till they were both breathless.

Of course he couldn't given into such desires during dinner, he never considered himself to be the public affection type, but Olivia tempted him.

The pent up feelings took control of his body, he cupped her face in his deft hands and leaned down closer to her, to the point where the tip of his nose pressed into her cheek.

"I am happy you are here Olli." He said a tad breathlessly."So happy."

He kissed her softly. She trembled at his gentleness and the supple feel of his mouth. They kissed for the longest time, beneath the white glow of the street lamp.

They eventually pulled away, breathless but still desperate for more. Steve held her yearning stare, his body hasty to give into the lust. Her gaze lowered to his plump lips, haunted by them.

"Apple taste good on you." She whispered. Steve blushed scarlet and laughed, abashed by her suggestive words. He thumbed the breath of her soft, velveteen cheek and then lowered his hand to hers. He laced their fingers together.

"You know what the best part about this is?" He murmured.

"What?" Her eyes were glittering.

His grip on her hand tightened, his blue eyes smoldering in heated want.

"I get to take you home with me."

To his surprise, Olivia had no witty retort. She simply stared, wide eyed, speechless and extremely taken by the sensual promise.

Steve grinned and tugged her in the direction of his bike.


	22. Peggy Carter

**PLEASE READ: Guys just to clear up a few stuff from questions and speculation earlier. I had planned out Steve/Olivia ending since last year, I know exactly how it is going to end and it will be a happy ending but also their story doesn't end in this story alone. YES they will be making appearances in the Bucky story and they will be pretty major ones ;). They will have two endings actually. One in this story and one in the Bucky story, you guys will get what I mean.**

 **Please trust that I will do this story justice. I mean you guys liked the story so far right? If I fuck it up I will totally understand the hate mail, but other than that, I had all of this already in mind so I dont plan to stray from it. The Bucky Story will be my last fan-fiction ever. So I plan to go out with a bang!**

 **Yay, quick update. So this is chapter is a pretty big deal. A good friend of mine is going through her exam week. This is dedicated to you Kay ;) Lots of chapters for you once you get back to the internet ^^.**

 **xx**

 **SSC**

* * *

Olivia-no middle name- Thorne, was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Even though she preferred the hard place to be Steve's God like physique and the rock to actually be any surface really. She was pretty sure she would make the man orgasm while he lay a top a post-it note-but that's beside the point.

There was a root to her problem and it started Saturday morning at three am. Olivia noticed that it was a odd pattern for nightmares to wake her up at that specific time in the night. She remembered as a child she was convinced because it was the devils hour, but since the devil never really made an appearance, she just accepted it as a weird coincidence.

She was woken up by a nightmare around the same time that night, except she wasn't the one having one.

It was Steve. His heavy body, moving roughly beside her was what stirred her from her sleep, the whimpers kept her awake. She was lying on her side, curled up with her back to him. At the sound of his distress she turned to him very carefully. Even though the room was shrouded in darkness, the street light casted a gentle glow over his face.

His eyes were pinched shut, his face tense and lips parted as heavy raspy breaths left his mouth. The shadows that angled against the light on his sharp features made his expression seem even more ominous.

Olivia resisted the urge to interrupt his dream and simply waited anxiously for it to pass. She had dealt with such nightmares before, with Norah. She had suffered from Somnolence Syndrome and they were extremely vivid. The doctor had advised her to simply wait for the bad dream to pass and then offer physical comfort when the person wakes up.

With a eight year old it was simple but she didn't know how she was going to comfort Steve. She didn't know how to deal with PTSD and she was sure that was what Rogers was suffering in that moment.

So she had sat up and waited, helplessly watching his struggle and hoping he would wake up soon, and he did. His eyes snapped open and his harsh breaths were the only source of noise within the room. His broad, chiseled chest was rising and falling rapidly as his crystal blue eyes shot around the room, accessing any danger.

"Steve." She called softly and steadily, her voice barely above a whisper. His startled gaze immediately snapped in her direction, his head moving heavily against his pillow.

"Olli?" He called out in to the darkness, his voice trembling.

"I'm here." She responded, reaching out and lightly placing her hands over his, careful not to overwhelm him with new sensations. A little sigh of relief left his lips at the feeling of her warm, loving hand. He gripped her with shaking fingers and took a few more deep, cleansing breaths.

"Why are you sitting up?" He demanded after a moment.

"Did I hurt you?" He continued in alarm, sitting up in a jolt, before Olivia could answer.

"No of course not." She insisted, desperate to assure him. Steve wasn't convinced and his whole body tensed in fear. Olivia was tempted to turn on the light so he would be able to see that she was unharmed, but she didn't want to risk the lights worsening his stress.

She inched closer to him, her hands moving further up his strong arm as she did.

"I just woke up and moved back a bit, in case you started to thrash or something." She explained quietly, hesitant to reach out to his face in case the contact was unwanted.

"I swear you didn't do anything." She emphasized.

After a moment she saw the silhouette of his broad shoulders, slump submissively. Her heart went out for him, she wanted to soothe him with her touch but didn't know if it would help. His breathing was harsh and uneven, he sounded incredibly parched, maybe replenishing his liquids is what he needed.

"Do you want some water? I'll can get you a glass of water-" Olivia had already thrown her legs over the edge of the bed, ready to head to the kitchen.

"Wait Olli-" His sudden cry abruptly died. She looked to him.

The lonely sorrow in his soft, pensive expression made her insides melt. She immediately knew what he desired and it wasn't aqua. She moved to him again and carefully wrapped her arms around his wide shoulders. Steve was tense at first, unsure, but she kissed him gently on the side of his face while murmuring soothing words.

Dr. Rice was right, physical assurance was all a person needed. Olivia slowly rolled back on to the mattress, taking him with her. Steve adjusted his position so only half of his torso was lying on her body, he didn't want to press his full weight on to her but at the same time it fell so good to be in her arms. He rested the side of his face on her shoulder, the hairs at his crown brushed at her throat and jaw line. Olivia smiled and rubbed at the flowing, fluid lines of his bareback with her other hand soothingly raked through his soft, damp, blonde locks.

"Sorry about the water thing, that was dumb." She said after a moment. "That's obviously not what you need but it was the first thing that came into my mind because that's what Norah usually wanted."

"She had nightmares?" He asked, a tad breathlessly, closing his eyes and reveling in her loving caress.

"Hm, a lot." She murmured.

Steve's senses were heightened from the nightmare and he could hear the occasional sound of whizzing cars on asphalt just outside his window. His heart was still pounding against his chest, the sound echoed between his ears. It was always at around this time when he woke up sweating and terrified. Usually he would lay on the bed for a little while longer until he gave up on trying to sleep again, he would shrug on his running clothes and head outside, to the National Mall.

He had thanked his lucky stars that he wasn't plagued with nightmares the first time Olivia slept with him and the last two times. He didn't know what exactly triggered them and he wish he had some way to stop them. He was so relieved she wasn't scared and accepted him into her arms unconditionally.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Olivia asked meekly, still petting his head.

The nightmare was all too vivid in his mind. The Howling Commandos dying around him and Peggy, her cold dead eyes scared the life out of him. He knew she wasn't dead, when he woke up anyway. She was still in the hospital in the senior ward, waiting for him to come visit, but he had been a coward.

The self loathing and guilt he felt strangled at the insides of his throat.

"Not right now." He whispered, she hummed in understanding.

He listened to the gentle rhythm of her heart for a while longer and realized he rather hear her voice, the soft whispering tone of it, rich with mirth and adoration. He tucked his hands under her body and hugged her a little tighter but not to hurt.

"Can you please keep talking?" He asked almost pleadingly.

"Asking me to keep talking is a extremely rare request, now I am really conscious about the fact that my mouth is moving and I am struggling to think of something interesting to say."

Steve chuckled softly like a weary sigh.

"I am sure you will come up with something." He whispered against her skin.

"Um. I can sing to you?"

"You can sing?" He marveled.

"Not very well, rap is the preferred option but I might drop a sick verse that will end up being counterproductive."

He smiled and slide up a fraction, his damp muscled chest heated against hers. He buried his face into the nape of her neck and breathed in her welcoming lavender scent.

"Sing to me Olli."

Olivia blushed at the request, even though she was the one who had given the idea in the first place. She was never a singer and never the lullaby type, but it was the only way Norah felt safe, the way her own mother had made her safe.

 _"When the rain is blowing in your face and the whole world is on your case. I can offer you a warm embrace, to make you feel my love."_

A shuddering breath left Steve's lips as a wave of serenity washed over him. His eye lashes lowered as the spell of sleep seduced his body to rest, just as her raspy, gentle voice did.

 _"When the evening shadows and the stars appear and there is no one there to dry your tears. I could hold you for a million years, to make you feel my love."_

As effective as her singing had been at settling Steve down to a deep slumber, that wasn't the hard place she was referring to.

He was reserved that morning during breakfast. Not that he purposefully ignored her existence, he was just lost in his thoughts most of the time.

Olivia normally dwelled in comfortable silences. However when the still seemed easy to him, Olivia on the other hand couldn't help but feel like there was something wrong.

After breakfast she was helping him clear out the table while occupying her mind with a list of things she had to do at the conference. That was when Steve had announced the strangest thing she had heard all year from him.

He told her he was going to go see Peggy at the hospital.

Olivia took a painstakingly long time to figure out who this Peggy he was referring to, then it hit her like a brick. Peggy, the-gorgeous-woman-on-the-wall-at-the-Smithsonian, Peggy. The Peggy who was his crush at one point, the one he had a date with before he was submerged in the frozen waters of the arctic. That Peggy.

When Olivia had recited all of this to him with one big question mark, Steve nodded frankly.

She had no response except for gaping surprise. Steve smiled and assured her there was nothing to worry about. The woman was in her late nineties, hospitalized and most importantly, married with grown children. Technically widowed with children but the defining factor was her age.

But Olivia was not reassured by it, it didn't change the fact that Steve was going to see a former beau. In a moment of insecurity she wondered if he felt more comfortable to talk about his nightmare with a fellow combatant than his girlfriend.

Olivia felt like an outsider. But she didn't dare share her feelings and forced a smile before nodding in acceptance. She knew she couldn't force him to stay, after all the burning determination in his gaze was hard to ignore and she didn't want to stand in the way of him visiting an old friend, or whatever they were.

The rest of the morning was a blur. Steve dropped Olivia off at the hotel, kissed her and wished her good luck. Her response wasn't as enthusiastic and he noticed. She didn't know how to be fake around him even if she was, she learned that he was always able to tell.

But Steve didn't say anything. Olivia didn't stick around to watch him drive off and headed into the conference hall, with a heavy heart.

Olivia Thorne never considered herself to be the jealous type. Sure she has felt jealous before and over a women but she never let it rule her day and put her on hinge. But this was different, she wanted to know what was so special about this Peggy that had such a strong hold on Steve.

Olivia didn't like not knowing.

* * *

Steve climbed up the stairs to his apartment at a sluggish pace. The day turned out to be more miserable than he hoped. The time he took to see Peggy didn't go as planned and he was pretty sure Olivia was annoyed at him for going in the first place.

He didn't think too much about how it would impact her, but later on, on the commute from the bike to the hospital, he couldn't stop picturing her doleful eyes. He had made her insecure and he felt like an ass for it. He knew he had to make it up to her.

 _Maybe I'll order pizza from that place she likes._ That sounded like an idea, pizza didn't fail to make her happy and Steve always wanted joy for her. She was so patient with him during that horrible nightmare that left him scared. Even though his sleep was disturbed she held him close until he was lulled to slumber.

But in the morning he couldn't shake the nightmare. It was of Peggy dying before his eyes. He had already lost one friend and he wasn't planning on losing another without at least trying to form a connection again.

Steve had wanted to visit Peggy Carter for a while. He had kept her file for months, reading through her last location details. He didn't feel ready, he carried feelings for her and woke up with the same longing seventy five years later. Peggy had moved on, got married, had a family, retired with honors and settled in a elders home.

It was too soon, his heart couldn't bare it, the reality would have been crushing. But he was moving on, he fell in love with someone else and she was helping him more than she knew. Seeing Peggy again wasn't as hard as he thought it would be, however, he wasn't expecting the opposing reaction.

Steve sighed. With all his empathy and concern for others, he knew he still had a lot to learn about dealing with women.

He had to make amends with Olivia, assure her there was nothing to worry about.

Steve was already mentally listing out the things he could do. He opened his door during the process of eliminating a few ideas, but when he stepped into the living room, his thoughts fell silent at the sight of his pretty girlfriend.

Olivia was sitting at his dining table the side of her profile facing him. She was dressed in her over sized black sweater and loose, ankle length, lilac pajama pants. She had one leg tucked under her shapely behind while the other dangled off the edge of her chair, swinging back and forth in a slow cadence. Her gaze was directed down at the laptop screen in front of her, the white glow from the device reflected on the surface of her glasses.

Steve wasn't expecting her to be home so soon. He was under the impression he had to pick her up, after he had ordered pizza and laid it out all fancy to surprise her. But all those ideas fell straight to the dumps when he spotted a bag of Chinese take out on the corner of the table.

He smiled wearily to himself, his eyes glittering in adoration. It was nice to come home to someone.

He shut the door behind him and locked it. The sound alerted her of his presence. She turned to him and their eyes met.

Steve was expecting some form of hostility, but she beamed radiantly at the sight of him.

"Welcome back!" She exclaimed quickly on her feet but her smile fell when she studied the lingering grief in his creased brows and wide eyes.

"You okay?" She asked uncertainly.

"Yeah." He answered instinctively. She frowned, unconvinced.

"How is Peggy?" Olivia inquired softly, her head tilted to the side.

Steve didn't want to think about that just yet. Instead he chose to push the incident to the back of his head and approach his girlfriend instead.

"Olivia..." He called, reaching her in slow strides. "I was thinking, were you really okay with me seeing her?"

His eyes were shinning in vulnerability, but he braved forward until he stood a few inches away from her.

Olivia blinked, a little surprised he had asked the question but then a soft smile of relief curled up at her lips.

"You want the truth?" She asked.

The closed the gap between them, he gathered her hands in his, desiring her warm soothing touch.

"Always." He murmured, holding her steady gaze.

"I was a little weirded out." She said. "I mean you were going to see an ex but then again you guys never got together and she is a friend. Anyway in a nosey and jealous rush I kinda did some research on her."

Steve's brows lifted in wonder, unsure how to process the information.

"Look at this!" Olivia suddenly exclaimed, turning away from him to pick up the laptop and angle it so the screen was facing him. The display was frozen on the window of a random search page with paragraphs of text he couldn't be bothered to read. Mainly because he was too busy marveling over the fact it was his computer she was using.

"Peggy Carter is epic." Olivia concluded with a firm, confident, nod of her head.

"This is password protected." Steve pointed out, gesturing to his laptop.

"It wasn't that difficult to guess, really Steve?" She directed a flat unapologetic look at him.

"Apple cake?"

"I love apple cake." He mumbled defensively. Olivia grinned and shook her head in amusement. She lovingly hugged him around the arm and then averted her attention back to the screen.

"Don't worry I didn't go through your secret files but look. Oh my gosh.." She released him to press on the down arrow of the keyboard, the page scrolled down its contents.

"She is the founder of SHIELD, a woman! Do you have any idea how amazing this is?" Olivia gushed fanatically, pointing wildly to the words. "She fought with the Howling Commandos, basically double o seven minus the excessive spy toys and unnecessary sexcapades. She is the coolest. I don't think this has ever happened before, researching on a potential threat only to fall in love with her."

"So you are okay with this?" Steve asked, searching her face apprehensively. Despite her enthusiasm considering Peggy Carter and her many achievements. Steve couldn't help but worry that Olivia hid her true feelings beneath, but her large, excited smile warned him otherwise.

"I started thinking maybe this was harder for you, I mean isn't she a reminder of all that you could have had?" She mused kindly to him. Olivia felt she was being justified after all, Peggy Carter was beautiful, fearless, exciting and British, things that she didn't consider herself to be. Not the Carter's ambitious extent anyway.

"In the beginning yeah, but not anymore, definitely not now."

She blushed heavily under the loving implication in his sea blue eyes. Her insecure thoughts were forgotten from one, assuring, passionate look from him.

"Well anyway, she is dope." She uttered sheepishly, lowering her gaze shyly.

"You are dope." Steve breathed grabbing her attention. She laughed in velvety tone at how alien the word sounded on his usual 1940's dialect, prone tongue. He grinned, watching keenly as she smiled.

Olivia felt that familiar thrumming in her belly with Steve looked at her as if he wanted to devour her, there was such raw lust in his clear gaze. She swallowed hard as he gripped her by the curve of her hip and pulled her into a hot, desperate kiss.

The scent of honey comb instantly flooded her senses and she was clay in his hands. Steve gently pressed his body into hers, the weight caused her to lean back into the edge of the table for support.

Her blood was heating in anticipation, she was finally between the hard places she wanted to be in. Steve didn't waste any time, as she eagerly drank his kiss, his hands moved under her sweater, molding up the warm, soft flesh.

Their tongues swirled, mated and tasted each other hungrily. Steve sighed into her mouth at the sensation of her warm skin, it was home to him, her smell, her taste, her soul, everything was a rich embroidery of what he wanted to be near to, to be able to feel in his hands.

His thoughts were racing, he reached past her, slammed his laptop shut and roughly pushed it back. The device slide across the oak and slowed to stop at the center.

Olivia gasped when he suddenly lifted her up and placed her on the table. Delighted, she embraced him around the neck as they kissed ardently.

She pulled him closer, palming the breadth of his remarkable shoulders and then reeling him in. Steve moved willingly as she parted her legs for him.

Steve smoothed his hands up the length of her juicy thighs and to her torso again. His touch snaked under her woolly sweater and up the heated surface of her skin. They were pressed so tightly that the delicious heat of her core called to him, teasing his erection

"Ah, Steve." She panted pulling away from his kiss. He hadn't even started pleasuring her yet but she sounded desperate. For what he did not know, but he intended on finding out.

"What is it?" He whispered, kissing her neck while stroking the curves of her waist.

"Tell me what you want, Olli." He murmured, his breath hot against her skin. He leaned back a few centimeters to read her face. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, her face flushed and her lips parted, gasping for air.

"Touch me." She rasped gripping his right wrist and guiding his hands southward. Steve's eyes widened in wonder, his heart racing in anticipation. His fingers inched below the elastic restraint of her pants and towards the increasingly warm, throbbing part of her. Their gazes met and Steve was overwhelmed by the intimacy in the action.

"Here." She sighed when he cupped her warmth. A shiver of desire passed through her skin, forcing her to drop her hands onto to the table and brace herself.

His heart pounding frantically, excited to explore that part of her. After all the sensual encounters they have had, Steve had yet to touch her there. His middle finger slide perfectly between her slick folds, he felt a hardened jewel center of her sex. She winced in pleasure when he applied more pressure to her clit.

"Like this?" He asked his white hot gaze flickering to her for guidance, his pace increasing.

"Slower." She begged, he obeyed.

" _Yes_." She moaned, her head falling back as the pleasure began to build.

Steve smiled, watching her ease into his touch, trembling with yearning making his belly quiver with want. She was so wet and hot and the sensations only intensified the more he pleasured her. It was the most curious thing. He knew he would rather watch her completely bare before his eyes, but her expressions still brought the same amount of fascination.

Her long, inky lashes were fanned over the apples of her cheeks. Her face was relaxed but the skin between her eyebrows were pinched in sensual focus.

He bit his lip in longing, utterly taken by her endearing ways.

"Better?" He asked as he nuzzled her fevered brow.

"Mhm." She murmured struggling to form words from the dizzying pleasure.

Steve was enjoying this, learning about her body and seeing what made her quiver. He stopped stroking her for a moment to slide his two fingers down, inching into her. She clenched at the feeling of his digits filling her, her hips bucking into his hand. Then, while pumping his fingers into her, he realized he could still use his thumb and pressed the padded base on to her clit.

The reaction he received was highly encouraging.

"Does that feel good?" He inquired slyly, marveling over how sensitive she was to his touch. Her hips rocking at a sudden will of their own.

"So good." She moaned, watching him through heavy lidded eyes as if struggling to stay conscious.

Steve's grin was wicked, his lustful gaze hooded over in desire. He used his free hand to search under her sweater again, his palm covered the soft, globe of her breast and then squeezed gently.

She gasped his name, desperately clawing at his chest.

"I like making you feel good, Olli." He vowed lovingly, she whimpered and leaned forward, seeking his lips. He granted her silent wish and kissed her wildly as his hands continued to pleasure her, determined to drive her to the brink of insanity.

It was too much to bear, she didn't expect him to be this good. Her mind was a storm of crazed need and ecstasy. She knew if they continued on top of that table, she wouldn't be able to last once he was inside her. She was frustrated at herself for forgetting to keep a condom at the desk, but she wasn't expecting Steve to pounce on her.

"T-the bedroom." She reminded against his tepid lips.

"Not yet." He murmured tonguing the corner of her mouth.

"What?" She countered breathlessly, determined to know but struggling to keep her release at bay. He buried his face into the nape of her neck, nipping and sucking on her skin.

"I want to watch you cum."

"Oh God." She was startled by the sudden jolt of pleasure that racked her body, her eyes pinched shut absorbing his words in a trembling disbelief. She couldn't fathom what she had just heard spill from Captain Appropriate's lips.

"You shouldn't say things like _that_." She implored desperately, Steve chuckled low and highly entertained.

"Does it excite you?" He asked mirthfully, his smile was sensual.

" _Yes_." She purred, a few seconds later the ecstasy climbed to build to a feral level. He felt that her control was beginning to fray in her moans and writhing body.

He fixed his heated stare on to her, watching her every move very carefully. Her fingers wrapped around his arm that was partly hidden under her sweater. His hand moved from cupping her breast to palming her chest. Her heart was hammering against his fingertips, about to burst.

"Steve!" She cried when the climax hit. Her body bent towards him from the waist up.

Steve watched, his own pulse thumping and pupils dilated. The shudders that passed through her slowly died down. She collapsed on to the table, utterly spent and frantically breathing to regulate her burning lungs. Her arms felt like they were pumped with lead, but when Steve's handsome face came into view, hovering above her and smiling victoriously, she couldn't resist the urge to caress the side of his face.

The captain was caught under her tousled, heart-breaking smile. He knew in that moment, he would do anything to bring that dazed happy smile to her features. He angled his face and pressed a devoted kiss into her palm.

Olivia was quite content to lay on the cool, wooden table for a while longer, but Steve had other plans.

She was surprised when he scooped her up into his big strong arms, but she uttered no complaint, perfectly content with snuggling into his warm body. His chest rumbled when he chuckled at her sheepish ways. He pressed a doting kiss to her hairline while heading towards their shared bedroom.

* * *

"Dirty talk, seriously?" Olivia demanded up at Steve from her relaxed position on his bed. Steve was stripping off his day wear. He was shirtless and in the middle of shimming out of his jeans, when her question grabbed his attention.

He glanced in her direction to find her staring at him, dead-panned.

"Are you trying to drive me crazy?"

He cracked a grin, pushed down his pants in one swoosh and then straightened up before kicking the clothing away. He approached the foot of the bed in his boxers.

Olivia had stripped off her pajama bottoms the moment her feet had touched the floor when Steve carried her into the room. He had laughed at her enthusiasm, even more so when she quickly scurried under the sheets, waiting for him to follow.

"I didn't think you would like that so much." He murmured while crawling onto the mattress.

"I haven't even heard you cuss so you can imagine my shock." She pointed out bluntly.

"I cuss." He objected with a mischievous upturn at the corners of his mouth "Sometimes, work gets pretty intense and if someone doesn't do things the right way I can't help but express my irritation in words"

Olivia couldn't help but giggle at his coy description. A breathless laugh escaped his lips. He caged her under him, his eyes narrowing playfully.

"You are the one who rarely cusses." He teased.

"Oh I was a potty mouth believe me." Olivia insisted with a reminiscent smile.

"My sailors lingo was tamed after Norah started living with me, plus I lost out on a lot of cash because of her damn Swear Jar. Kids." She grumbled fondly. Steve smiled fell back onto his side beside her legs. His heated gazed travelled down the curves of her athletic limbs, his coverlet weaved sensually around them. His admiring gaze stopped at her feet, watching the way she wriggled her stubby toes.

"You have cute feet." He observed in smitten fascination, reaching out and lightly pinching at her big toe. The nails were a painted a matte rosy pink that complimented her caramel complexion.

"Charlie used to call them Hobbit feet." Olivia announced.

Steve frowned, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion, his attention honing in on her feet as if trying to link Charlie's name calling to them.

"They are not hairy." He noted factually.

"It's such a turn on that you know that." Olivia muttered, amazed by him. Steve was just happy to understand a reference, let alone find error in it.

"Nah I used to walk around bare feet everywhere, it boggled his mind when I ran on gravel or hot sand." She explained whimsically.

"Didn't it hurt?" He wondered, concerned.

"The underside is surprisingly tough, must be my super power." She said. "You can feel it if you like."

Steve did want to feel her feet, but not in the way she was imagining. He didn't know what possessed him to want to touch her in such a manner but he couldn't resist. His hands glided down her firm legs, smoothing over her left knee cap and then to her foot. He tucked his hand under the curve of her heel. Her skin was dry and a little rough, evidence of frequent walks through Manhattan. He liked it though, proof of her travels written in her skin, the way hickeys were marks of their sensuous activities.

Balancing her foot on the center of his palm, he lifted it closer to his lips. Olivia's breathing hitched when Steve brushed his warm, soft lips against the arch of her foot. Her feet weren't particularly sensitive but she felt the press of his lips like a bolt of lightning. He felt her shivering response and he looked to her from beneath his sweeping sandy brown lashes, his ocean blue eyes swirling with lustful intent.

He kissed a fiery path up her leg, intentionally slow to arouse her. Olivia shifted impatiently but he gripped her at the hips, steadying her beneath his large body.

"It's weird how natural you are at this." She observed with a pounding heart.

His mouth moved against her inner thigh, she thought in a moment of heart racing anticipation that maybe he might do more than kiss her legs. But then he raised his head and planted his hands beside her waist, situating his lean hips between her warm thighs.

"Tell me what you want Olli." He whispered pecking her on the corner of her mouth. She smiled and bit her lower lip thoughtfully. She was tempted to tell him exactly what she wanted, but she was also consumed by how utterly sweet and generous he was. She didn't want to take advantage of it, especially since Steve was still learning.

Plus the press of his lengthy erection against her sex was hard to ignore. He was ready and hard from their encounter earlier and she ached deep inside for him. Holding his heated gaze, she gripped at the hem of her sweater and tugged it over her head.

His attention immediately fell to her hardened nipples and flushed skin. She tossed her woolly material to a corner in the room and then reached for him. She ran her fingers through his short, golden hairs. Steve raised his gaze to hers.

"I want you." She breathed and kissed him soundly.

He melted into her hold as she wrapped her arms tightly around his broad shoulders, pressing their bodies together. He met her kiss with the same intensity, parting his lips to grant her permission to taste him. Their tongues mated, swirling and fighting for dominance. Steve balanced one arm around her while the other reached out for the nightstand on his right.

He thumped his hand along the wooden surface, searching for the object he desired until he finally founded it. He gripped the condom packet in his hand and returned his arm back to the mattress to support his body.

He stopped the kiss that left him panting, to remove his boxers. Then he ripped into the foil and rolled the rubber on to his towering erection. Olivia waited, breathing hard while palming the breadth of his impressive build and scratching lightly his taut belly with her blunt nails. He groaned encouragingly and she did it again with a naughty little smile playing at her lips.

His body was quivering for her even as he finally entered her it still wasn't enough. Her touch curved under his arms and to his back, marveling over the kid-leather softness of his hard, solid body.

She felt the subtle twitch of each powerful male muscle beneath her fingers tips when he thrust into her. Her possessive touch travelled further south, along the path of his spine.

His slow deep strokes brought her to the edge faster than she had imagined. It was a little odd (but not unwelcomed) at how quickly he was learning. Sensuality seemed to be a easy feat to the normally awkward Captain.

"Olli." He would moan sweetly while dazedly kissing the curve of her shoulder. She held him tighter as the moment of rapture began to cave in on them.

She surrendered, her body arched up from the bliss as shudders racked her body. Steve collapsed on top of her, his gasps hot and uneven by her ear. He buried his face into the pillow, struggling to even his breathing.

Their harsh breathing filled the room. Olivia could hear her heart pounding between her ears as she stared up at the ceiling with bleary vision. The last waves of pleasure still passed through her, dizzying her mind.

"You are getting really good at this." She sighed after a moment.

"How bad was I before?" Steve asked, his dejected inquiry was slightly muffled against the pillow.

"I never said bad." Olivia responded grinning in amusement.

"No really, it's just you get better every time." She insisted while lovingly palming his back.

Steve rose up on his forearms, pinning her under his bright, blue eyes and pouting lips.

"You are biased because we are dating." He grumbled in objection. Olivia laughed with a flash of pearly white teeth.

"Yeah I am definitely biased because I love you." She snorted.

Steve's stilled, his ear twitched at the simple slip of her lips.

"What?" He demanded, his heart hammering from the impact of her declaration.

Olivia was smiling dreamily, her head tilted to the side and hair tousled adorably.

"What?" She murmured staring up at him with hooded eyes.

Steve stared down at her, stunned by the assertion that took his breath away. He knew that she hadn't realized what she had uttered so casually and he knew the moment it did hit her, the reaction would be dramatic.

Her smile fell, her eyes widened in dread and her face turned scarlet.

"Oh God." She gasped, the realization hit her and she was completely mortified.

"I didn't mean to say that!" She exclaimed in a panicked jolt, her hands that were caressing him immediately snapped back towards her body.

"You didn't?" He asked meekly, swallowing his disappointment, but the hurt shined through his blue gaze.

"No I mean I didn't mean to say it out loud, not like this, not when we are." Her stuttering came to a stop as she frantically gathered the blanket and hide her body from his absorbing gaze.

"Naked." She whispered harshly under her breath like it was suddenly scandalous.

"How long have you not been saying it out loud?" He asked, trying not to worry his lip.

"For a while." She confessed avoiding his gaze. His heart hammered loudly, fueled by the intense happiness that warmed through him.

"Oh God." Olivia groaned, burying her face into her hands in humiliation. _Haul ass!_ her mind chanted continuously in a state of alarm. She lowered her arms, ignoring his stare and focusing her attention on the closed door.

"This is so embarrassing." She continued to ramble while inching to the edge of the bed, but his arms kept her trapped. The searing embarrassment was too much to bear.

"I didn't even realize I had said it-"

"Olivia."

She stilled in her attempts at trying to slide out from under him when his stern voice derailed her nervous babbling. He scooped his arm under her waist and gently reeled her back till she was held against his body and the soft mattress.

She nervously met his stare. Her heart lurched under the glow of the pure, adoration in his eyes. Her body began to experience a cocktail of panic, embarrassment and overwhelming feelings of love at the same time.

"I love you." He stated firmly.

Olivia stilled, the three lovely syllables had instantly silenced the rampant emotions that heated her blood. She didn't realize how much she ached to hear reciprocation until that defining moment.

He grinned dashingly, seeing the sudden ease in her tense, wide eyed expression.

"I am so relieved you said it because I was worried I would accidentally say it. It's my first and last thought of every day." He admitted softly.

"Why haven't you?" She asked, mystified.

"I didn't want to scare you." He murmured affectionately.

Olivia sighed and lowered her gaze, her eyes shivering restlessly.

"I am way past scared now, I've just barreled on through like a bumbling, unstoppable, moron."

Steve chuckled, delighted by her continued zest for wit. His laughter had eased her further and she looked to him, managing a crooked, bashful smile.

"Thank you for being so considerate." She said, cupping his face in her hand.

"Always." He leaned down and brushed his lips feather lightly against hers.

"Can you tell me again?" He requested timidly.

Olivia grinned and steadied her gaze onto his face.

"I love you, Steve." She said, staring deep into his eyes. Steve shuddered from the sincere avowal.

"It's really scary." She uttered, worrying her lower lip.

"The feeling?" He asked kindly, seeing the traces of her anxiety and fear of intimacy returning to her to the depths of her honey brown eyes.

"No, how easy it was to say it." She admitted, palming the breath of his chiseled chest.

"I didn't even think about the consequences." She whispered, her eyes following the movement of her hands.

"Hey." He called lovingly, slowly grabbing her attention. He smiled at the sight of her vulnerable expression and adoringly nuzzled her cheek.

"There are no consequences." He breathed, kissing her on the side of her face before moving his mouth to hers.

"None." He murmured against her lips before capturing her lips in a ardent kiss. Olivia's hands trembled when they returned to palm his shoulders. Despite being thoroughly overwhelmed and jittery from the confessions she was also, sated, happy.

He loves me. She couldn't help but smile secretively into the kiss while wrapping him tightly in his embrace. Not that Steve had ever given her a reason to doubt he cared about her, (the Peggy incident was minor at best) but it was still fulfilling, to be one of the lucky ones who have their love reciprocated.


	23. Princely

_**lustxlachain: Thank you so much ^^ I'm glad you are enjoying it :).**_

 _ **Amalieaunstrup: Oh yesss but I might include a wall later on ;). I am writing smut while being a virgin, I think I know depravity babe.**_

 _ **Deathb4beauty: Wizard of literature? Wow thank you so much. I am going to pencil that down as a future pen name ;). Lol enslaving. Yes I am but it's for the best, I want to start working on my original stories which are more fantasy and dragon stuff ^^.**_

 _ **Guest: WHO ARE YOU? TELL ME YOUR NAME I MUST KNOW. YOU ARE THE SWEET PERSON IN THIS WORLD. WE MUST BE FRIENDS.**_

 _ **heroherodaletotherescue: Alright I am going to tell you this, since we are somewhat close now. your id name is too damn long to typ. I am just going to refer to you as HH. Is that okay? Lol would you expect any different from Olli, she is like super awk anyway xd Awk for awkward hahahahahaha-Peggy is my goddess I can't wait for the next season.**_

 _ **Dancindonna: Well you are a awesome person and reviewer ;). And yes I copy paste this on to Wattpad because I can't be bothered changing anything xD. Which was why you saw your name on there.**_

 _ **Jo: Aww thanks, also thank you for noting your name. UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE (looking at you, "Guest").**_

 _ **Supesfan18: Thanks ^^**_

 _ **Zabuzasgirl: Omg a Naruto penname, this is rare. Did you like the ending by the way? By that I mean Naruto.**_

 _ **Blushing Green Apple: I hate reviewing on phones too so dont worry, tots understand. Lol its so cute how you keep calling it "the deed"hahahahahah. 3 weeks later?! Whoa, those babies can last, that 99% is on point. I wish I could say that I planned the whole Olive thing but I didn't It was a wonderfully, perfect, mix of fate. Actually a friend pointed it out and we were giggling over it like idiots. I am glad you appreciated my sense of humor xD.**_

 **Thank you so much for the reviews guys! Keep them coming, gives me gumption! The next update is the Christmas one which I hope to update by Monday. That way I can finish off this story hopefully by the end of this month and not next year. New Year=Bucky. Lets keep that spirit up people!**

 ***Also note Lorren Jensen is not a actual erotica writer (I dont think she is) I made her up for the sake of this story. also if anyone is wondering I did change the title from Meet Cute. Felt it was time, I was going to anyway didnt know why I took so long. xD soz.**

 **xx**

 **SSC**

* * *

Steve Rogers was exuberant as he packed his clothes into his duffle bag that following morning. His ecstatic mood wasn't just for the fact that he was going to heading to New York soon (although that did contribute), it was the defining moment between Olivia him the night before.

 _She loves me._

He knew it was a cliché, but he really heard birds chirping outside his window that morning and the sun was brighter than normal.

Olivia was very aware of his chipper ways, also the fact that he made his affections extremely obvious by raining kisses on to her face every chance he got. Steve Rogers loves Olivia Thorne and he wasn't planning on letting her forget it.

Despite his adoring declaration, Olivia was the one that had brought him to ecstasy several times. She had become more confident, more affectionate in their last night in Washington and the morning after. She had pushed him over the edge of climax till he cried out her name, numerous times.

Not that Steve minded, he was more than content with her dominating him in bed, after all she was more experienced. That part did bother him. He had wondered in a state of mild insecurity if she was holding back on him because he was erudite in the art of seduction.

He liked taking control he knew he could, especially since the incident on top of his dining table. He had loved watching her writhe and moan desperately for him. He tried not to let it bother him too much, after all if Olivia was displeased she would have voiced her emotions. Maybe he was just being delusional.

They arrived at her home, after stopping at Charlie's to pick up Anakit. Steve did notice the cat had doubled in size since he last saw him. The once malnutrition, homeless kitten was now a pompous, regal feline that strolled about the home like he owned it.

"Babe, slight problem."Olivia suddenly announced while hanging up her scarf on the wooden peg.

"Problem?"He echoed while dragging their bags further into the house. Olivia sauntered over to him and then leaned in his body much like her feline companion.

"It's the last few days before Christmas so it is peak time for submitting all my projects and closing deals. After all, even my clients need a clear consciousness when they head out for the holidays and they are very compliant this time of the year. I plan to milk every bit of it."

"So you have work to do?"He asked staring down at her through hooded eyes. She nodded with a heavy sigh.

"Yes. I'm sorry, I much rather curl up with you and watch a movie or something but I need to get this stuff done."She murmured repentantly while weaving her arms around his wide torso.

"It's alright Olli, I understand."He insisted lovingly and then kissed the top of her head.

"I'll just head to the room, unpack and keep out of your hair."

"Thanks babe." She cooed and rose up onto her tip toes to plant a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I'll come find you in three hours, hopefully less."She promised, releasing him.

"Work hard."He enthused and then brushed past her with their luggage. Olivia stared after him dreamily.

* * *

Steve felt a little more himself after he changed out of his leather jacket and jeans and into his comfortable black, long sleeved shirt and grey yoga pants. The afternoon light streamed in from the bedside window, illuminating her charming room. Steve held the heavy duffle bag in his arms and wondered where to keep it.

The top of her cupboard was stocked with cardboard boxes. He didn't want the bag just lying around on the floor. The most idle place he could think of was under her bed.

He approached the side of the bed and fell to his knees onto fluffy white rug. Despite the occasional dust bunnies by the corners of the bed, the underside was vacant. He stuffed his bag into the space and moved to get up when something caught his eye.

It was the silhouette of a book. Steve guessed it must have fallen from somewhere on the bedside library. He reached under, gripped the novel and rescued it out from the shadows.

Steve got to his feet while dusting at the front of the cover. Strangely enough it wasn't as filthy as he expected, as if Olivia had purposefully kept it there. He observed the cover.

It was an illustration of a woman and a man. The woman was fair and dressed in what Steve could only describe as medieval peasant dress. The white sleeves of her dressed draped over her arms, the black bodice hugged her hour glass figure. The low, shoulder cut of her dress was provocative and her breasts seem ample and barely contained by her bodice.

Her dark hair was tied up into a bun a top her head and she was turned away, revealing the long, graceful expanse of her neck and corded muscles. She was staring at a distance as if about to run away from the man behind her.

The man was dressed in velveteen, crimson tunic with golden, floral embroidery. He had large, broad shoulders and seemed almost royal in comparison to the woman. His face was lowered towards the woman's bare shoulders, his hands were in the middle of clasping a diamond jeweled chain to her neck.

Steve noticed how the man's hair was strangely long to what he was accustomed to. Even though they shared the same golden, blond locks. The man in the picture had more waves and length to his hair and it fell rather regally onto his powerful shoulders. The cover seemed almost like a painting with its romantic, soft, warm colours and graceful brush strokes.

His blue eyes skimmed over the cursive, silver, gleaming title at the top of the book.

 _ **Princely desires by Lorraine Jensen.**_

Steve had never seen such a book, he was more of the nonfiction lover and very rarely read fictitious novels, but this one had his interest. What is this book that Olivia felt the need to hide it?

He sat down on the edge of her bed, leaned back on to the plush comfort of her pillows, crossed his ankles together and then opened to a random page.

 _Prince Alexander gulped hard, his chest heaving. He was breathless as he went back to sporting with her pert little clit, he could feel his control beginning to splinter at the seams, like a ship coming apart in a tempest._

 _Her wetness dripped down his cock as she writhed slowly, sliding her silken crevice along the upper surface of his pulsating shaft._

Steve gaped a sudden rush of heat to his face turned his cheeks a bright shade of pink.

 _Sweet Jesus._ He shut the book on reflex, scandalized by what he had just read. His heart was racing in shock and he fixated his blue gaze on to the door, as if suddenly worried that someone might walk in. He knew he was being silly to be so paranoid, after all it was private behind the safety of ink on paper, but still, he couldn't help but feel extremely exposed.

 _What on earth?_ Steve was at a loss for words. He did not know such erotic ways could be stimulated through the written word. Despite being completely scandalized he couldn't help but resist the gnawing temptation to continue reading. After all, he was only human.

That gripping, shocking introduction had Steve revert back to the beginning of the book. Despite the heavily erotic scenes, the story was a bitter sweet in a way, the forbidden romance between a peasant girl and a arrogant prince with many witty oneliners, something he expected considering it was Olivia's book. There were certain times the man's motives were extremely questionable and not at all relatable for the Captain, but the intimacy was certainly...interesting.

Steve hadn't even realized the past time till he chanced a glance at the clock above the bedroom door. It was three thirty in the afternoon and he was only half way into the novel. He decided to go check up on his girlfriend, he was looking forward to teasing her taste in novels.

He shut the book (remembering the chapter he stopped at) and carefully placed the book back where he found it, under the bed.

* * *

Olivia sighed, relieved that she was finally done with her work for the day. Anakit was keeping her lap warm by sleeping on her thighs, curled up comfortably. Anakit wasn't happy about being woken up by his owner but Olivia needed to do her stretches.

The moment she was done, Steve walked into the living room with a strange, coy smile playing at her lips.

"What?" She inquired curiously and a little amused by her boyfriend's strange ways.

"Nothing" He insisted, unpersuasive. Olivia narrowed her gaze suspiciously.

Steve beamed charmingly and pressed a doting kiss to her forehead.

"I gotta a real craving for hot chocolate." He announced.

"Oh sounds good!" Olivia enthused, her suspicions soon forgotten.

"You are making it right?"

"Yes." He added with a wide roll of his eyes at her sheepish ways.

"Yay."

After Olivia had loitered around the kitchen while Steve made the hot chocolate, they made their way to her living room. They snuggled up on her the lounging space of her sectional couch and consumed the drink slowly while chatting. She was telling him about how her parents are trying to get ideas from her on what Steve would want for Christmas. The Captain was flattered and stunned by this, he didn't want her parents to stress over a thing he considered trivial. But Olivia insisted that her parents will think him too modest and get him something either way.

He sighed, placed his mug on the table and then leaned back into head rest of the chair, he had no retort. He didn't want to insult her parents by rejecting their gifts, after all he was buying one for them for Christmas too. Olivia was distracted by her window soon after that and he followed her doe eyed gaze. It was snowing, very lightly but the wispy, white flakes, descended from the grey skies.

Olivia was seated between his legs, her profile facing him but her head turned in the direction of the large view of Manhattan. He studied the tiny smile that curved up at her sculpted lips and admired the serenity in her honey brown eyes.

"I am guessing you like snow." He mused, earning a glance from her.

"Love it." She exclaimed, beaming at him. "Hate being caught in it though, stuffy nose and the cold is not my cup of tea, admiring it from a far is more my thing."

"I think Anakit agrees with you there." Steve noted, glancing at the feline that sat on the window sill, watching the icy crystals with rapt attention.

"So Steve, what do you want to do on this lazy evening?" Olivia asked, abandoning her empty mug onto the coffee table.

"Anything you want Olli." He murmured sweetly, watching her movements with his absorbing blue eyes.

"Oh no don't give me that kind of power." She breathed haughtily, looking to him with a gleaming gaze full of mischief.

"We wouldn't be lazy-ing if you know what I mean." She purred while crawling over his long legs.

The Good Captain grinned, watching his girlfriend approach him, a smoldering intensity darkening his sky blue eyes.

"I am into that." He murmured slyly as she caged his trim waist between her arms and knees.

"Yeah?" She questioned teasingly, her thick mane of dark hair curtained down the sides of her face. The frame of her glasses had slide down to rest at the base of her nostrils, making his nose seem almost button. Steve grinned at the sight of her honey brown eyes, gleaming in desire.

She straddled his hips, her touch climbed up his firm, chiseled body in teasing movements. He felt hot under the cotton material of his sweater, desperate to feel skin to skin.

Her smiling lips descended towards his. Steve didn't hesitate to slant up and capture her mouth in a fiery, hungry kiss. Olivia steadied her hands on his broad shoulders when he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to his body. She smiled into the kiss, delighted by his continued enthusiasm.

He parted his lips and she caressed is tongue deeply. His deft hands that were rubbing up the outsides of her thighs moved upwards to her rear. He palmed her buttocks through her pants and then squeezed gently in a roguish intent. A sound escaped her lips that was like a light moan a sharp giggle, he tasted it on his lips and brought a smile of his own.

Olivia melted into his warm body, she felt the stirrings of his hardness and couldn't resist the mischief that clouded her thoughts. Subtly, she grinded against the growing length of him, earning a groan from the base of his throat. The sound alone made her wet and ready, she knew she would listen to him express pleasure all day.

"Meow."

Olivia was brought out of the kiss at the sound of her Anakit. The cat sat at the head of the couch, rather majestically while observing them with his gleaming, golden eyes.

Olivia sighed and rolled her eyes. _This cat I swear._

Steve had hardly noticed, too invested in getting into her pants to care about the presence of the cat. His hands were sliding up and under her sweater, stroking her sides.

"Wait." Olivia murmured stilling his arms.

"Huh?" He uttered, dazed. His bleary, aqua gaze fell to his girlfriend. Olivia smiled in a sweet apologetic way.

"Sorry babe, one second." She insisted kindly and then stretched over him. Steve watched, perplexed as Olivia gathered Anakit into her arms and climbed off him. He waited patiently even though his girlfriend had left him thoroughly aroused. He remained on the couch, feeling rather empty without her in his arms. He could hear the rush of her footsteps heading down the corridor between the bedrooms.

She arrived with that same apologetic smile curved at her lips, Steve grinned on reflex as she straddled him again.

"I'm not a fan of getting my freak on in front of animals, even though they seem to enjoy including me as a spectator in their...procreation." She mumbled while getting comfortable on his lap. Steve laughed at her statement while nodding in mirthful understanding.

"I get that." He chuckled while palming her knees. "Honestly I forgot he was here."

"Good thing he isn't around to hear you say that." Olivia winked earning a petulant smile from him. Steve watched as she placed a condom packet on the edge of the coffee table and then focus her lustful gaze onto him.

"Now, where were we?" She purred and leaned forward, seeking his lips. Steve grinned and gladly complied. He kissed her lovingly while gathering her into his eager arms. She yielded willingly, their chests met, hearts pounding.

As much as Steve enjoyed having Olivia on top, the things he read in her book earlier would not leave his mind. They were enticing him to be a little daring.

Olivia was startled when Steve abruptly sat up while holding her tightly. She was even more surprised and impressed by how gracefully he turned them over till he was the one on top. He distracted her from her questions with his drugging kiss. She draped her arms around his firm, sturdy shoulders as his hands traveled down her body, molding the curves of her waist.

Steve pushed up at the heavy, woolly material of her sweater. Olivia didn't need a map to know where he was heading with such a subtle movement. She released him to drag her sweater up and over her head.

The friction from her disrobe tousled her thick mane of curls, but Steve couldn't help but find the look somewhat charming. His gaze wandered over her naked form in dazed admiration, but it was interrupted when he caught her attempting to take her glasses off, from the corner of his eye.

"Leave them on." He found himself ordering her.

She stilled and looked to him in question.

"My glasses?" She asked, her head tilted to the side.

Steve nodded wordlessly, the hunger in his gleaming sky blue eyes expressed his desire. Olivia's dark brows lifted in intrigue, a impish smile curving at her lips.

"Kinky." She breathed lowering her arms onto his chest and gently dragging her blunt nails up his taunt torso.

"Gotta secretary fetish do ya?" She murmured playfully, tugging at his shirt.

"Teacher, actually." He breathed, easing his body between her legs and leaning closer to her.

"Noice." She gave him a thumbs up and Steve laughed dazedly before kissing her.

"Do you have any?"He asked while trailing his hot kiss down the curve of her chin and to her throat.

"Can't really say, but I do know I have a thing for blondes."

Steve stopped, stunned by her statement. He pushed up onto his arms and looked down at her incredulously.

"Blondes?" He echoed in shock. "Really?"

"Mhm it all started summer nineteen ninety eight when I watched Titanic for the first time. Leonardo Dicaprio with that head of sunshine. I mean it's literally like your hair is powered by the sun and fairy magic."

Steve blinked in wonder unsure of how to process the information. Olivia liked blondes which he conveniently happened to be, or was it convenience at all? He was distracted and highly amused by her childlike fascination with his hair colour. But then his smile suddenly curved down to a sharp frown when the date of her partiality originated in.

"Wait, you watched the Titanic when you were nine?" He demanded, scandalized. What was a nine year old doing watching a movie with nudity?

"Don't worry it was censored." Olivia insisted with a reassuring grin, Steve sighed in relief. "I didn't see the good bits till I was fourteen, I think, but there was hardly any nudity from Leo's end which is what I wanted, not that Kate didn't not have a sick body which she does, and still does. That woman is really fit for her age and super nice too. Another thing! Red heads, they rank second."

"Red heads." Steve repeated in utter disbelief. "This explains your fascination with Natasha."

"Is that why you keep us around?" He added teasingly.

"Yas." Olivia chimed shamelessly. "Mama needs her eye candy, which leads to my next point."

The captain tensed and then shuddered in pleasure when she snaked her warm hands under his shirt and gently clawed at his muscled abdomen.

"Why am I the only one topless?" She whispered smoothly, pinning him under her wanton stare. Steve grinned and obliged her less than subtle request. He pressed up on to his knees and pulled his shirt up and over his head.

Olivia melted into the comfort of her couch and sighed at the sight of her boyfriend's magnificent body under the glow of her living room lights. Steve lowered his body back to her, caging her under him. Olivia ran her fingers through the golden, soft, strands of his hair and pulled him to steal a kiss.

His wet, hot mouth left hers to travel down her jaw line and along the side of her neck, like he intended on before. Olivia relaxed into the seat, quite content with letting Steve do as he wanted. After all, the last time he had his way she had experienced a earth shattering orgasm that still made her ache for more. Plus, the way the skin between his eyebrows were creased in sensual concentration was the most delectable.

His open mouthed kisses trailed down between the valley of her breasts and to her belly. Steve knew what he wanted to do, he was curious to try it out since he read it but he was worried he wouldn't be able to get the reaction like the book had explained in such detail.

 _It's all in the tongue, all the in the tongue_.

 _What is he doing?_ Olivia wondered when Steve stealthy removed her pants and parted her legs in a wider angle, more than usual.

She observed him as he continued to descend down her body, not once glancing at the condom she placed on the table. But then her breathing hitched and her eyes widened in anticipation when he slowly lowered his head towards her throbbing core.

 _Oh God!_ Olivia moaned when he clever tongue began to toy and taste her most ardently.

It was quite the interesting lesson for the Captain. The taste was nothing like the book had described, he was grateful for it. The idea of a woman tasting "as sweet as honey nectar" sounded concerning, like she carried an extremely degenerative form of diabetes.

He never imagined the reaction would be so extreme. He had her writhing, gasping and cursing. Steve had to steady her at one point by her slipping his hands beneath her backside and bringing her closer.

His hot tongue explored her warmth with the utmost affection, focusing mainly on her clit that swelled at each long, languid stroke. She was slick and ready for him in a matter of seconds, moaning his name in a desperation he hadn't heard before. It was highly encouraging, especially when she grabbed a fist full of his hair in her frenzied state and tugged in heady helplessness.

He loved listening to her rapturous cries, it made him feel powerful and decidedly aroused, but most of all Steve felt a certain peace, knowing he was bringing his beloved to such a pleasured state.

Olivia was hit with a sudden dizzying wave of pure ecstasy and shock. The crazed mad woman he brought out in her was not what she was expecting. She knew he was good with his hands but his mouth? _What the hell?_

Her body had arched when she came, her body was trembling and glistening with a thin sheen of sweat.

"Oh, my God." She gasped in dazed, fatigue as she fell back onto the couch. She heard him chuckle wickedly from between her thighs. She watched with eyes hooded in smoky appreciation as he rose up on to his powerful arms again. He dried his wet, rosy pink lips against the soft inside of her thigh before crawling back towards her, kissing a path up her stomach along the way.

She welcomed him back into his arms and captured his mouth in a heated kiss. Steve was surprised by the meeting of mouths at first, not expecting it mainly cause of what he had just done. But the thought soon melted away when her kiss was exploring, loving and greatly rewarding.

Olivia released him reluctantly from her kiss and studied his face in wonder and admiration. Steve blushed a little overwhelmed by her doting gaze. She chuckled, finding his blushes highly endearing and lightly pecked him on the side of his chiseled face.

"Where did you learn to do that?" She whispered in astonishment as he made himself comfortable a top her. He loved hearing the rich satisfaction in her dazed voice. He dropped down to his elbows with his chest pressed against her soft, round mounds.

Her question made him hesitate for a moment. _Should I tell her?_ His blue eyes shivered in conflict while watching her. Olivia was distracted by the small, blurred birth mark she spotted on his right cheek. She mapped it down with the tip of her finger to the spot on his jaw line and then traced the minuscule scar across his shaven chin.

"I read about it." He mumbled hesitantly."In this book."

Olivia smiled on instinct. _He is reading about sex for me? That is too cute._ She gazed deep into his sky blue orbs.

"Oh...what's it's name?" She inquired curiously.

"Princely desires."

Olivia stilled.

Steve stared, watching her reactions very carefully with a sly little curve of his mouth.

"What?" She demanded anxiously, praying she had misheard.

"I found it under your bed." He responded, his eyes glittering.

"You didn't." She whispered almost pleadingly, her face turning a bright shade of pink.

"I didn't realize my girlfriend had such naughty tastes in literature." Steve murmured teasingly while nuzzling the tip of her nose in fond adoration.

Olivia gaped and then suddenly brought her hands up to cover her face, almost clocking him in the jaw.

"I want to die." She groaned into her hands.

Steve bit his lower lip to suppress his laugh and gently rolled on to his side, into the corner of the couch.

"Don't be embarrassed." He insisted sweetly while gathering her into his arms.

"I'm embarrassed you found it and read it." She grumbled defensively, despite not resisting his embrace. Steve grinned proudly and raked his fingers through her dark curls.

"It was very informative." He uttered.

Olivia raised her gaze to his, her cheeks were still a obvious shade of pink but she was searching his face unsure and a little surprised he wasn't taunting her.

"What made you want to read it though?" She asked after a moment, still observing him very carefully with her honey brown eyes.

Steve struggled for an answer but from the sudden stark display of worry on her face, he knew she had already jumped to a conclusion.

"Oh my gosh did I make you feel inadequate?" She questioned vulnerably.

"No it wasn't anything like that I just." He was quick to try and assure her but fell short of fervor when he struggled to confess his insecurity.

"I felt like you were holding back on me."

"Holding back?" She echoed in doubt. Steve nodded wordlessly.

The surprise on her face slowly melted to a look of tender compassion.

"Babe." She whispered so lovingly that it made him ache. She gathered his taut face into her soft hands while staring deep into his eyes.

"I never pretended with you." She murmured kissing him lightly and then leaning back to look at him.

"What I did I do to make you think that?" She asked, with the full intention of reassuring him shinning in her eyes.

Steve was a little overwhelmed and lowered his gaze for a moment to gather his thoughts again.

"Well most of the time it's just been my needs." He admitted.

"No it hasn't." She countered softly.

"Yes it has." He insisted looking to her again."Last night. This morning."

He didn't want to seem like he was complaining about Olivia giving ways, after all that morning in Washington was embedded in his mind forever. He didn't know what exactly he had done to earn such worship from her (other than confess his love for her, the night before) but she made him come into her hand so quickly that he wondered if he even truly had any sort of stamina.

"That's-" She stopped, pressing her lips tightly, her pupils dilating in desire as she relived the memory.

"That wasn't intentional I swear." she said, a little scarlet "I don't think about it that way I never did. I guess maybe I've been giving you more attention because watching you-"

She abruptly fell silent. Steve started in anticipation of her words.

"I don't know how I can say this without sounding crass." She mumbled earning a defeated sigh from her boyfriend.

"See that's what I mean." He protested, his eyebrows furrowed crossly. "You hold back on saying things and reword them like my ears are too delicate to understand. Is this because I was a virgin?"

"No!" Olivia exclaimed in protest to the rising uncertainty in his aqua blue eyes. He stared back incredulously, daring her to prove his insecurities different. Olivia fell quiet, worrying her lower lip, her hands falling to his chest.

"It's well...you are Steve." She murmured, lamely. Steve dead-panned directing her a flat stare.

"I am so reassured." He grumbled sardonically with a wide roll of his eyes.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh, a little amused by his words and pouting lips.

"No I mean I feel like if I said things the way I think of saying it that it might ruin who you are." She expressed as gently and delicately as she could without hurting his feelings further.

Steve's cynical expression softened as he slowly absorbed her words. Despite feeling a little miffed by her dismissive way earlier, he kind of understood her meaning. She was being patient with him, careful not to rush him or make him feel like she had tossed him into sin.

"Olli." He called, lovingly, holding her stare with a deep seriousness.

"If you're classified as ruin I don't really care about sensible." He stated factually.

Olivia blinked in wonder, her heart racing from the impact of his passionate words. She found it envious and a little unfair that Steve Rogers was so good at pouring his heart out without sounding like a clumsy moron. The clumsy moron she was used to being.

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and narrowed her eyes suspiciously up at him with a tilt of her head.

"So you want me to talk dirty is that it?" She inquired.

"If that's what you kids are calling it these days." Steve grinned.

 _Alright_ Olivia thought with a sensual, wicked glimmer dancing in her eyes. Steve saw the warning look and felt like he had to ready himself, but he didn't know for what kind of storm.

Olivia leaned closer, her gaze on him steady and determined but also extremely heated.

"Watching you let go." She whispered in the most raspy, seductive voice he had ever heard. "The way your eyes close just as you reach your peak and the way your chest rises and falls as your breathing hitches. Gets me so wet that there is no need for foreplay. I just end up wanting you right then and there."

Steve felt a jolt of desire shoot straight to his groin in the speed a lever would rise in a Highstriker.

"T-there, was that so hard?" His voice betrayed his cool demeanor. Olivia smiled in sensual enjoyment.

"No but you certainly are." She murmured, lightly grazing the tips of her fingers against his hardness. Steve's eyes pinched shut from the pleasurable touch. He was still carrying the want from making her come earlier.

"I'll unclench on the censorship. I just didn't know if it was what you wanted to hear." She explained.

"I didn't either till just now. But I don't want you to feel like you can't be yourself or say what you want around me." He responded with a smile.

"I know, I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Steve answered her with a kiss which she happily returned.

"I preferred the story type erotica to the stuff that they have on the internet." The Captain randomly added as she palmed his chest.

"You watched porn?" She exclaimed in shock.

"It was very graphic." He mumbled wearily while staring into space like he had witnessed all the horrors in the world.

"Aw." Olivia cooed pityingly while petting his face."I am not much of a porn person either. You know I was considerably older when I first lost my virginity. Well, older than my friends were."

"How come?" He inquired, intrigued.

"Well for many reasons. One thing I am awkward and nerdy and I was unfortunate enough to carry some of my weight from middle school to high school, and pimples am I right?"

" At least you didn't look like you belonged in middle school while in your twenties." He retorted.

" Touché." She agreed earning a laugh from him. "So my first time was during my second semester at FSU. His name was Asher."

"Asher?" He echoed, his nose wrinkling in distaste.

"Frat boy." She laughed as if it was the only explanation to the ridiculous name. Steve shrugged and nodded in vague acceptance.

"He was nice." She murmured reminiscently and hugged him around the torso. "But it didn't last we were too different. My roommate at the time introduced me to erotica novels. Been hooked since, I think it's the way the passion is explored that really gets to me. I can't read a Kama Sutra and understand. I need to know more. The story behind it. I guess that's why I never could just have a one night stand with someone. I need to know the person I am with. Who they are skin deep before we get skin deep if you know what I mean."

She mumbled with the last part with a perverse wiggling of her eyebrows. Steve sighed and rolled his eyes exasperatedly despite being entertained by her actions.

"Yes that code was hard to crack." His sardonic retort made her grin.

"and I agree." He added, hugging her in turn and admiring her pretty features.

Olivia studied him from behind the thick frames of her glasses. Steve was quick to notice the echoes of an internal struggle flickering in her beautiful eyes. She wanted to tell him something and he was willing to wait patiently till she found the courage.

"You should know that even though I've been with other guys before you I-I've never felt the way I do with anyone else but you." She paused and took a deep breath. He stared in rapt, heart pounding, attentiveness.

"It's more than just sex with you." She continued demurely. "I can't explain it by I haven't felt that with anyone else."

She looked to him and Steve felt his lungs were robbed of air at the sight of the untainted love in her shivering stare. He felt his heart swell from the deep adoration he felt for the woman and his blue eyes softened dotingly

He reached up and tenderly cupped her hands in his deft hands, his face taut with affection.

"Even though you've been my first. I don't want to feel this way with anyone else but you."

Olivia was stunned by his words and she felt her eyes prickle a little from the sudden intense happiness she felt.

Steve was entranced by her dazzling smile. He grinned back and kissed her passionately. Olivia melted into his kiss and pressed up further, against his chiseled body. He lowered his arms to gather her into his embrace and hold her close.

Desire bloomed between them. Olivia's touch grew more demanding as she gently rolled on top of him. Steve effortlessly eased in to the position while continuing to kiss her. She smoothed her hands down his hard chest, lightly running her touch over his hardened nipples. He tensed from the spark of pleasure.

She moved her hot, wet kisses to the corner of his mouth and then up towards his left ear.

"Did you read chapter twelve?" She whispered in question, her lips grazing over the shell of his ear.

Steve had his eyes shut, reveling in the shivering sensations and struggled to come to an answer. After a moment he recalled that particular chapter she was referring to.

"Yeah." He answered breathlessly.

Olivia leaned back and looked to him, her smile was wicked and her gaze was lustful.

"Did you like what she did to him in the princesses chambers?"

Steve gaped at the memory of the scene, his member stirred in arousal.

"You can do that?" He murmured his blood heated in yearning anticipation. Olivia grinned and reached to the side to pick up the condom off the coffee table and then returned to straddled his trim waist.

"I've been dying to reenact chapter twelve with you." She avowed and ripped into the foil.

* * *

Steve randomly woke up in the middle of the night as if there was an absence in the air around him. Trying to push past the strange feeling, he turned on mattress with the intention of surrounding himself in her warmth, but Olivia wasn't beside him.

Concerned, he sat up. There was no thin line of light from beneath the bathroom door, he was jolted in to action.

"Olivia?" He called out into the night.

"Steve?" He heard her meek voice respond after a moment. She sounded distressed. He slid out of bed, his heavy footsteps thumped along the floors as he made his way out of the bedroom. He had only taken a step out of the door when he spotted a silhouette, curled up at the far end of the corridor, beside Norah's door.

He was a little startled at first, but luckily his sight was better than most and he knew it was her. Thinking on his feet he clicked on the bedroom light and the orange glow dimly illuminated the corridor and casted shadows across her round face.

She was roughly wiping the heels of her palms across her eyes. When she lowered her arms he saw the dampness in her cheeks and long inky lashes. She had been crying.

Anakit appeared, his small paws moving in a frantic pace to reach his owner. He mewled loudly while rubbing up at her thigh. Olivia distractedly stroke her pet's fur.

"Did I wake you?" She croaked, her words heavy and breathless due to her stuffy nose. Steve was caught under the sheer sadness in her amber eyes.

"What's wrong?" He demanded softly, immediately at her side.

"Nothing." She objected when he sat down beside her.

"I just couldn't sleep." She insisted unconvincingly, avoiding his gaze.

His fair brows knotted in concern, hurt by the lack of confidence she had in him but he knew he had to persist. It was Olivia's first instinct to deny in the beginning.

"Please tell me." He pleaded staring at her.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips. She seemed torn between telling him and keeping the truth to herself but she knew Steve wouldn't accept silence and it wasn't fair to keep him in the dark. She could only imagine what must be going through his mind.

She glanced at him hesitantly and then turned her attention to the door she stood beside, her concentration ascended to the owners name above.

"I pass by this door everyday and I purposefully avoid looking at it." She began to say. "When we first started dating I found myself able to look at it without-well anyway I looked at it. Then I had a dream about her and I woke up without feeling this emptiness inside of me for the first time."

"That's good." Steve whispered encouragingly.

"I thought so." She agreed with a low voice but Steve sensed the problem was far from resolved.

"But I still can't open this door, Steve." She confessed gravely rubbing her hands together nervously.

"I'm sitting here scared of opening a door because all I can think, all I can imagine is her, right there on the other side. Norah with her books and looking up to acknowledge that I-I've come home. But she isn't there. She is dead and I'll never get to tell her how my day was or ask her how was school and to hold her-" There was catch in her breath and her lips began to tremble, desperately trying to restrain her sobs, but it was a wasted effort.

The memory of her lost niece made her break down, sobbing heavily in to her hands, her whole body shaking from the intense rush of sadness.

Steve's heart clenched painfully for her, he was quick to gather her into his arms and pull her into his embrace. Olivia uttered no protest as Steve retreated to the opposite wall while cradling her in his strong hold.

"I'm sorry." She choked on her sobs while trying to wipe away her tears again but they continued to stream endlessly down her face.

"I told you I am a mess." She grumbled with a frustrated sigh, trembling in his arms.

"You are a mess that's trying to be whole again. I can understand that." He whispered lovingly, pressing her shivering body to his chest. Olivia was a tense in his hold even his doting kiss to her hairline didn't sooth her tension.

"Never apologize for showing me how you really feel." He said while rubbing her back as she sat across him, her rear nestled between his thighs. Her legs draped over his.

"Well how I really feel always results in a slobbery ugly mess." She mumbled sniffling.

"No." He protested kissing the parts of her face she didn't hide from him. "You are beautiful."

Slowly, he felt the stress melt away from her shoulders and to the rest of her. He smiled, relieved that she was relaxing into his embrace. Her heavy, hiccuping sobs began to die down until she was silent once more.

Steve pressed back into the cool wall behind him, making himself comfortable and ready for however long Olivia wanted to stay on the wooden floors, in his arms.

Olivia gave into his embrace and pressed her ear to his warm, hard chest. The lulling rhythm of his strong heart eased her, the warmth of his hold soothed her sorrow. She dried her wet face against the sleeves of her sweater, feeling a little more presentable once the dampness resided.

Steve was running his fingers through her thick, silky hair. She nuzzled further into his embrace and Steve took that as a sign of encouragement and continued to brush his fingers through her tresses.

"If it's not too much to ask, can you tell me about her?" He asked, his deep voice piercing the silence.

He wasn't sure if Olivia could make herself relieve the memories of her beloved Norah but it helped him when he was miserable over his lost loved ones, he hoped it would do the same for her.

"What would you like to know?"

"What's a typical Saturday morning for you two?" Steve inquired curiously, tenderly petting her head down to the back of her neck.

"Well being the lazy sloth I am, I wake up at ten in the morning." She said, absentmindedly tracing patterns across his chest. "Norah comes in to wake me up at around nine but gives up and lays in bed with me. Mainly because I didn't give her much of a choice. I pulled the ole octopus grip on her."

Steve grinned when the playful tone began to return to her voice.

"Then what happens?" He looked to her expectantly.

"Breakfast. Weekends are her turn so she summons Peter the pancake. It's just a pancake with chocolate chip smiley face. After she got sick the pancakes stopped too. The medication was making her throw up and I didn't want to eat them without her."

She was dwelling back into the depressing subjects, he knew he had to change the subject, keep it to the sunny memories.

"Did you guys go out?" He murmured into the crown of her head, tickling the roots of her hair.

"Chocolate coma usually meant wasting the day watching toons and lazing about on the couch. Sunday's our active days. We would do the chores together. Cleaning up, laundry and stuff. Then before sunset we would head to the park."

"What happens there?" He asked his lips skimming over the thin strands of her tresses.

"Norah has this favorite tree that she liked to read under while waiting for her friends. I would listen to other mom's gossiping, but there is nothing juicy about store coupons." She said with a raspy laugh.

"So I usually play ball with the kids." She announced and then fell into a moment of pensive silence.

"It's weird you know." She uttered grabbing his attention.

"What is?"

"I never wanted to be a mom, the idea of settling down used to terrify me, but out of nowhere a child became my everything." She said softly, her words were lined with a doleful wonder.

"The way I see it, you are a born mother." Steve murmured while dazedly playing with her hair.

"It's just unfair." He whispered sadly for her.

"You would know all about unfairness." She retorted.

"Losing a child is worse." He insisted.

Olivia suddenly wriggled out of his touch and straightened her body up till she was facing him. Steve was surprised by the stern stare she focused on him.

"And being ripped away from everything you know isn't?" She demanded. He stared wordless unsure of where she was leading to. She sighed and gripped his forearm, smoothing at the crisp hairs on his skin.

"Steve I don't want you to use my issues as a way to not deal with yours." She said softly.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, genuinely unsure.

"Peggy." The captain went rigid at the mention of her. Olivia saw the rising sadness in his eyes that he desperately tried to ward away with a guarded gaze.

"You didn't tell me how it was." She reminded gently.

Steve turned away, his attention fell to the floor.

"I was happy to see you after all that, I didn't want to ruin it." He muttered woefully under his breath. Olivia's heart ached in adoration for the man.

"I get that which was why I didn't ask anything earlier. But I'm bummed out now, might as well be bummed out together right?" She suggested with a hopeful tilt of her head.

Steve reluctantly looked to her again. He was dismayed at first but seeing the patient attentiveness in her eyes, he couldn't help but want to share. After all, he was tired of carrying the burden of the day in his heart.

"The nurse said her mind tends to shift and she warned me that Peggy might not even remember me."

"But she did?" She asked uncertainly, Steve nodded, his gaze a far.

"It was like I was presented a glimpse of what would have happened if I had swam back to her a week later or if they found me in the ice." He remembered all too clearly the wide eyed disbelief in her haggard, creased features. Despite her old age Peggy still carried her delicate features like her round amber eyes. They were grey ringed and bleary but they were still hers and they still echoed the shock and wonder of seeing him standing before her.

The nurses told him they had told her of him being alive and she had processed the information, but his arrival had triggered her dementia. Steve was floored by the guilt.

"She was so emotional that they had to sedate her." He recalled, wincing in recollection. "I got out of there the moment I could. "

Olivia felt her heart clench in painful sympathy. He looked so broken in that moment, his broad body curled up like a scared child.

"Steve, it's not your fault." She whispered trying to reassure him.

"I shouldn't have gone there." He countered, his voice hard with self hatred and remorse.

"I don't know what I was thinking. She is so fragile now I just upset her."

"You wanted to see your friend, there is not much thinking around that. I would have done the same."

"It was just a sad attempt of trying to make a connection that died long ago." He continued on stubbornly.

"You shouldn't give up so easily. These things take time." Olivia was determined to get through to him. Steve heard her words and cast her a skeptical look.

"Alzheimer's is not the easiest thing to deal with. My mom had similar trouble with grandma." Olivia insisted gently, coaxing the gloom away from his eyes, just a little.

"You have to be patient with her." She advised kindly.

"I don't know if I can take it." Steve declared repentantly. "I don't want to hurt her more than I already have. I was being selfish."

"No that's not true." She objected her grip on his hands was firm. "Selfish would be to save yourself from the trouble of visiting her at all. You went through a lot together you and her. You have to at least try, right?"

Steve was awed by the sense in her words. She was right. Selfish would be not to see his friend at all. He had been selfish, he hadn't seen her on purpose to avoid the emotional toll it would have on him. He didn't take the time to consider that Peggy was frail at her old age, any day could be her last and Steve was allowing the time to shorten the days. Peggy believed in him, stood by him, he owed her his life. He didn't want her to think he had abandoned her.

He came to a resolute decision to see Peggy again. He had to keep trying, he had to be patient with her. Maybe the second time wouldn't be as bad.

He hadn't realized he had been staring wordlessly at Olivia for the past minute until her honey gaze reeled him back to reality. She smiled sweetly even though the sadness from her mourning over Norah still echoed in her eyes.

"You will be okay with that?" Steve asked uncertainly.

"Of course, unless I have reason to think different."

"No never." He shook his head while pinning her under a serious state."It took me a while to come to terms with it but Peggy is my past. You are my future."

Olivia grinned, her gaze clouding over dreamily at the promise in his words.

"And you are mine." She whispered surprised that the truth of it didn't terrify her like she expected them to. She leaned in and gently rested her forehead against his, finding comfort in the action, just being close to his warmth.

"I just wish I could stop being so terrified by the past." She uttered desolately under her breath, feeling the imminent presence of Norah's bedroom door behind her, haunting her.

"Don't rush it Olli." Steve counseled lovingly, raising his chin to kiss her hairline. She closed her eyes, melting into the sweetness of his affections.

"You have all the time in the world. We can open that door when you are ready."

 _We._ She smiled relieved and grateful for the man in her life. She never considered herself to be someone who needed her hand to be held, especially since she thrived on her independence. But Olivia knew it was alright to be vulnerable sometimes, Steve had taught her that. She felt shielded by his love and was trying to bravely open the door that night, thinking she could, that she had the power once more. But she wasn't ready, that much was certain from her break down.

Normally she would have curled up into a ball of self pity and loathing, but not this time. She accepted that it was okay, tomorrow was a new day and the time will pass. She knew she would be ready and it didn't have to be soon.

Dismissing the thought for the night, she allowed the scent of his honey comb skin to seduce her back into his arms. She melted into his embrace and buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"I think I'm ready for bed now."

"Me too." Steve murmured fondly. He picked her up and stood up with ease. Olivia quickly swiped up her cat into her arms before Steve got up. The Captain sauntered back into the room, kicking the door shut with the heel of his foot. He paused by the light switch and Olivia flicked it off and the room was once again covered in darkness. The vigilant captain maneuvered his way back to the bed effortlessly.

A soft mewl escaped Anakit's lips for he was the first to jump into bed. Olivia followed and Steve waited patiently till she was on her side of the mattress. He climbed in right after and laid down before sliding his long legs under the covers. She curved into his body habitually and he held her close with the purring cat cozily nestled between them.


	24. White Christmas

**_Jo: Um I mentioned that I changed the name in a earlier chapter. This is not the Bucky story, I dont know what made you think that xD. The dialogue isn't that different, just adjusted a few mistakes is all. Thanks for reading it again and taking the time to comment all over agan xD. Oooo LOTR For a christmas present? NICE. I have the extended version, which reminds me. I think I might watch it again for the holidays =3_**

 ** _CJ/Oddball: Well it depends, are you the one who wrote that sweet comment about being sad that the next one is going to be my last fanfiction and that I should know that I am leaving behind a great list of stories, or something along those lines? Even if its not that person I am still glad to know you. Please do sign your name as CJ or Oddball, whatever is best ^^. Lol I am happy you love them so much, I am rather fond of them too. They are so functional compared to how dysfunctional Johnny and Elise were in the Fantastic four story. BTW they will be making an appearance here haha xD. Awww you like Olli and Steve that much. Yeah the whole cousin of PEggy thing bothers me too .Especially in the comics cause Peggy and Steve had a longer relationship and she was a blonde and looked a lot like Sharon. :/ which it makes it double awkward. Sharon on her own is pretty kick ass I love her, but I dont know, I really dont want them to end up together in the movie. I ship Steve/Widow or even Steve/Bucky is fine for me xD._**

 **Yes I know, fast update, but I really wanted to get this chapter out before the next one. I am finally bringing in the main antagonist for this story and the Bucky one. whooot whooot. The next chapter is going to be a humdinger. :/ There will be angst, there will be action, there will be romance ;) ;). But most of all...MYSTERY!**

 **PS: To anyone who doesn't know Elise is my character from the Fantastic Four story. Fans of that will be a little shocked by something that I unveil in this one about Johnny and Elise's future. ;)**

 **HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYBODY!**

 **xx**

 **SSC**

* * *

"Blaaaaargh."

Steve heard his girlfriend's roaring cry from within the bedroom. He was startled into action and quickly headed from the kitchen to check on her.

"Olli?" He called full of alertness as he entered the room. He looked to find her sitting and sulking at the edge of the bed. She was grumbling gibberish under her breath while pulling her red socks on.

"Olli what's wrong?" He inquired softly, approaching her. She looked to him, her lips pulled down in a heavy frown.

"My period started."She muttered. Steve's brows lifted in surprise, unsure of how to respond. _Wasn't it a good thing?_

Olivia sighed woefully and then straightened up to her full height.

"Oh well it was good while it lasted." She said with a nonchalant shrug and then grinned up at him.

"High five's all around!" She exclaimed and raised her arms, palms out. Steve was still a little puzzled by the shifts of moods but he couldn't resist high five's. Her grin widened when their palms met in a exuberant clap

"We shall resume Hanky Panky next month." She announced and then clasped her hands on her hips. Steve smiled in vague amusement.

"Are you gonna be okay?" He was still concerned, from what he recalled periods were never a easy time for women.

"Yup, I just need to get some form of exercise in, so the cramps don't mess me up for the week." She stated and turned to search her room for her trainers. Steve stood wordlessly while watching her glide to her shoe rack and then return to her seat on the bed with her purple trainers at hand.

"Man I can't believe I got my period two days before Christmas. It's going to be a red Christmas this year." She declared and then started laughing to herself. She glanced up at Steve mid merriment to find him watching her with a incredulous lift of his eyebrow.

"Sorry." She mumbled, sobering."I make bad period jokes to mask my pain."

Which wasn't a lie, she could feel the stirrings of her aches rising to the surface. She knew she had to get some cardio in her system before her cycle decided to mess up her whole holiday.

"Sorry Olli." He murmured his heart going out to her. "Anything I should be aware of during your...delicate time?"

"Lol, delicate, you are so cute." She giggled while rising to her legs again, trainers on. "Um let's see. I will be craving chocolates, hopefully I won't get cramps but with the cold there isn't a guarantee if I do get my cramps I think it's best I'm left alone with Anakit who can keep me warm."

"I can keep you warm." He objected with a pout.

"Yeah I know babe, but I don't want to snap at you during my aches you know? I am thinking that's more of a level we reach once we've been dating for half a year."

Steve considered her words and then nodded in understanding.

"Oh I'll randomly burst into tears or get emotional, in that case I will make myself feel better by watching a Disney movie, cry my heart out and then I should be as right as rain."

"It sounds really tedious." He mused pityingly.

"It does but what to do. There is one other thing I will be craving but we can't do that."

He was quick to catch on to her evocative words.

"Really?" He whispered in wonder. " _That_?"

"I know, weird right?" She responded with a dubious shrug. "But that's about it. Now I need to go for a jog or something."

"You want company?" He asked already heading towards his duffle bag, under the bed.

"Yes please." She pleaded, grinning at him. "But at a human pace and preferably towards a grocery store so I can hydrate. I don't like carrying water bottles with me."

* * *

Steve knew that Christmas was going to be very eventful for him. It was after all the first time he would be spending the holidays with such a tight group of friends and of course, Olivia's parents.

The old, married couple arrived early in the morning at their door step. Olivia was making breakfast when Steve had answered the door and was greeted by the beaming pair. They were both dressed in matching white sweaters adorned with red reindeers.

Mr. Thorne had given Steve a hearty clap on the back while walking in. Steve was quick to help Layla with her bags which earned a affectionate pat on the cheek from her.

"Such a gentleman." She had uttered fondly while walking into the room, Steve was earns had reddened from the fondness.

Olivia welcomed her parents lovingly, hugging her mother tightly around the shoulders. She showed them to her bedroom which was their residence for the time being. Steve was more than happy to share the couch with Olivia, after all, it transformed into a bed, to the Captain's wonder.

 _May your days be merry and bright_

The gentle tune of Jim Reeve's White Christmas began to play through Olivia's stereo system, his rich baritone filled the air within her apartment, wallowing the home in Christmas cheer.

The rest of the day was rather hectic. The Thorne parents didn't rest like Steve expected them to after a plane ride. They came right out after changing into more comfortable bottoms that weren't jeans.

 _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

Layla occupied Olivia's room to wrap her presents. She denied entry for anyone till she was done, she didn't want them to see her gifts.

Steve was helping Olivia decorate the Christmas tree, which was huge. He guessed the tree to be around 8 feet tall and took up a large space in the corner of the living room, by the spacious window, making the flat screen TV seem miniscule. The tree was brand new and Mr. Throne had questioned her daughter about the purchase.

"Because of him!"She exclaimed pointing an accusing finger up at her boyfriend while holding a Christmas angel in one hand.

"Me?"He echoed, perplexed.

She nodded grimly and then looked to her father.

"Steve told me this really sad story Pa, about how he didn't have a Christmas tree and it just broke my heart. No one should be denied a Christmas tree, especially ninety five year old war heroes." She insisted and then turned to hang the angel statue on the tree.

"Amen." Noah agreed solemnly and then handed his daughter another Christmas decoration.

Steve was frozen from the joy that flooded his veins. This enormous Christmas tree was all for him? His heated stare was focused on his girlfriend, his blue eyes were glittering with love. He wanted to gather her soft body into his arms and hug her so tightly that she couldn't breathe, the intensity was overwhelming. But he felt uncomfortable showing such affections with her father present and half wished the man was helping his wife.

When Noah turned away to pick up the fairy lights, Steve quickly spun her around and kissed her. Olivia was startled, even when he released her she was wide eyed and her lips were pursued from his kiss.

Steve grinned down at her, his eyes a gleam.

"You are very sweet." He noted factually. Olivia laughed and then smiled smugly.

"Don't I know it." She winked and then resumed her tasks of hanging decorations, which the Captain eagerly helped with, humming along to the music.

The rest of the day continued on. Steve was amazed by how many holiday baskets were delivered to Olivia's doorstep. Most of them were wicker baskets filled with baked goods and candy cane. She said they were from her clients, Steve was thoroughly impressed.

Noah was delighted by all the treats and stopped working sometime at noon in order to eat the chocolate muffins while sitting on the couch. Steve eventually joined him and Noah happily passed him a ginger bread cookie and a glass of milk.

Steve received a call at noon from Stark, asking him if he would arrive early to help out with a few things later on before the dinner. Steve was more than glad to help and Olivia figured they would meet at Tony's either way. After all, the industrialist was sending a limo for her and her parents.

Steve decided to leave at around five, till then he was helping Olivia organize what she called "goodie bags". They were crimson, paper bags with a drawing of a green Christmas tree in the front. Olivia had packed them with lollipops, cookies, chocolates and other treats. Steve was helping her by dividing all the rations equally into the twenty different bags.

They were seated on her living room rug. They had pushed the coffee table to a side to allow more room to work. Anakit was confined to the bedroom in punishment for trying to steal the cookies from the donations.

Steve was quietly stuffing a lollipop into the bag when Olivia abruptly yelled out from beside him.

"MA!" She screamed, startling the man.

"WHAT?" Layla's surprisingly loud voice countered from within the bedroom.

"MA DID YOU TAKE THE WRAPPING PAPER?"

"YEAH IT'S ON THE CARPET!"

Olivia's amber eyes scanned the span of the rug, over the area littered with ribbons, tape and decorations, but she found no long roll of paper.

"IT'S NOT THERE!" She hollered.

"THEN CHECK UNDER THE COUCH!"

She stretched over her boyfriend's lap to reach the belly of the couch, sure enough she found the paper sticking out from underneath the settee.

"FOUND IT, THANKS!" She yelled out in gratitude before turning back to her spot beside the captain.

Steve was a little mystified from all the unexpected yelling but he uttered no complaint and resumed his given task.

"Alright so here is the list of people we have to send out these goodie bags to." Olivia presented him a crumpled piece of paper with a list of names, just as he was done packing the last bag.

Steve's keen gaze skimmed over the list. Most of the bags were for the kids from Norah's class, the Avengers, Claire and Charlie and then lastly someone he was not expecting.

"You put Jim the pilot on here?" He read, amused and taken aback.

"The man kept our love alive." Olivia explained passionately. Steve laughed while shaking his head in enjoyment. He didn't argue, she did have a point and he was glad she remembered.

"Do you know his last name?" She asked slyly after a moment. Steve smiled and breezily repeated the man's name and address. After all, Jim's family was in New York too. He asked her how she was planning to deliver all the gifts before the twenty fifth. She stated that Charlie was doing some runs and offered to take her along. Steve wished he had known earlier of her plans, but he had already agreed to help out Stark.

They were done with all the gift wrapping and packaging and leaned back to take a well deserved stretch. They sat on the rug and admired the large Christmas tree. Steve was the one who was amazed by it. He had never seen such a large tree in a home. Only once through a window when he was spying on a rich kid's house with Bucky. The snow had them shivering but Steve didn't want to head home, he was too enchanted by the merry interior of that house.

He never thought in a million years he would part of such a occasion. He felt at home with her, peaceful.

"So..." Olivia drawled, cozying up to him and distracting him from the dancing lights. He looked down to find her hugging the curve of his bicep while grinning up at him.

"Want me to wrap my present, from you?" She asked, cheekily. Steve smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Hilarious." He muttered. "I had yours already wrapped."

"Damn it." She cursed, pouting up at him.

"Come on tell me what you got me." She persisted, tugging at the sleeve of his azure sweater.

"Sure, first you tell me what you got me."

Olivia gaped, taken aback by the breezy tone of his impish words.

"Fine." She grumbled in defeat and Steve grinned victoriously.

"Shall we find out what my parents got us?" She mused out loud, eyeing the boxes and their shiny wrapping paper, underneath the tree. They had seen Layla sneak past them to place the gifts there.

"No." Steve argued.

Olivia ignored his protest and began to crawl towards the presents as if they were beckoning her.

"Come on, a little sneak peak." She whispered slyly, her fingers inching towards the wrapping. Steve quickly gripped her by the hips and pulled her back to his lap, but she resisted and fought to get to the gifts.

"Olli, no." He exclaimed steadying her between his legs and then forcing her arms across her chest and enveloping his arms around her.

"Olli, yes." She laughed manically.

He eventually subdued her quite easily with his powerful physique, Olivia considered it a unfair advantage considering she wasn't a super soldier. Steve eventually had to head out to get to Starks. He informed her parents who promised to see him at Stark's party. Olivia kissed him at the doorstep and he headed off. He was excited for the evening's Christmas party.

Getting the parents ready for the party was a bit of a hassle for Olivia Thorne. The first problem was they didn't get dressed on time. Layla was fretting over what to wear in a excited state. Noah didn't take it too seriously and spent the time watching TV with Anakit instead of getting dressed.

Olivia found her mother's enthusiasm highly entertaining. Layla had brought her finest set of pearls for the occasion alone.

Steve had called earlier to check on their whereabouts. Olivia was frustrated to report that Noah was still not dressed, but her father had overheard and spurred into action. After all, it was the Captains orders.

Olli had finally ushered them out of the house, coats and all. The car had arrived to take them, the sleek black limousine had caught a few wandering eyes on the street. Layla and Noah 'oohed' and 'aahed' over the fancy transport.

They arrived at the Avengers HQ. They were directed to the main party area by a tux suited body guard at the entrance. They took the lift, as the elevator ascended Layla and Olivia quickly touched up on their hair and makeup using the reflective surfaces.

Olivia wore a red sequined dress that glimmered in the light. The dress had a boat neckline and long sleeves that were cut off at her wrists. The loose skirts of the dress reached just above her knees. She had paired the outfit with black, Mary Jane pumps and golden bangles with gypsy earrings to match. She didn't want to be to daring by carrying a red lip and instead opted for a more natural make up look with her favorite nude lipstick. Olivia kept her hair down in neat curls but clipped her bangs atop her forehead.

Her mother had glammed up in a rich, bottle-green silk blouse with dark grey pants. She had thrown her famous faux, ebony fur shawl over her shoulders and looked like a Russian heiress. Her father stood comparatively simple with a dark green sweater to match his wife and brown suede pants, he looked like a university professor.

The elevators dinged and opened up into the party hall. They were greeted by heavy chatter, warm glowing lights and many bodies walking about the illuminated space. Large, gleaming red, Christmas ball ornaments dangled from the ceiling. Fairy lights decorated the walls and a ten foot tall Christmas tree stood right at the center the giant glowing, silver star seemed to graze the ceiling.

Olivia was gaping for the longest time at the sight of the tree.

"My jaw dropped at the view of it too." A masculine voice she was very familiar with, uttered from behind her. She spun around and was stunned into further disbelief at the sight of a grinning Charlie.

"Charlie?!" She exclaimed, his girlfriend suddenly appeared beside him.

"Claire?"

Her friends laughed and eagerly accepted Olivia's joyous embrace.

"Oh my, God. What are you guys doing here?" She demanded, releasing them from her hug.

"Can you believe Stark invited us?" Claire stated merrily.

"What?" Olivia blinked several times, processing the information. "Is this why you guys canceled your party?"

"Yah, wouldn't you?" Charlie bit back lightly with a cheeky grin.

"Touché." Olivia mused, nodding in agreement. She focused her soft, concerned glance on to Claire.

"But this is great so you guys made up?" She worded, uncertainly.

"Yeah it was so weird." Claire laughed shyly. "Stark called me out of nowhere, it was really awkward at first and then he just apologized and it was nice. Anyway he invited us and Charlie begged me to accept the invite and here we are."

Her boyfriend lovingly hugged him her side. Olivia was very proud of her best friend for being a good person and not letting a grudge from a life time ago keep her bitter.

"This is so great, oh my God I am so happy. We are going to get so drunk." Olivia cheered blissfully. Claire and Charlie cheered enthusiastically.

"Young lady." Her mother's chiding voice grabbed their attention. Olivia sighed exasperatedly, How on earth was she going to get inebriated with her parents around?

"Hey you guys." Charlie greeted instantly charming up Olivia's parents. They were after all quite familiar with the young man's ways.

"Looking sharp Mister Noah." He complimented, giving her father a hearty clap on the shoulder. His glittering stare moved down to Layla who was beaming up at him.

"Man, Layla you are a sight for sore eyes." He whistled.

"Oh you cheeky darling." She tutted and affectionately patted him on the face.

Claire's greeting was a lot more graceful, giving Noah a kiss on the cheek and then hugging Layla . Olivia watched them greet each other until she was suddenly reminded of her missing boyfriend. Her gaze wandered about the room, hoping to spot him.

"Steve is at the bar with the rest of his A-team." Claire announced smiling all knowingly at her best friend.

"Right I'll just go report our arrival. Where will you guys be?" Olivia asked in a haste to go in search for him.

"At the drinks table no doubt, making sure Charlie doesn't get Noah drunk."

"Thanks Claire. I'll come find you." She promised and then headed off.

Olivia hurried to find her boyfriend. It was a little challenging with all the people she had to push through. Especially when she nearly got bumped into by Jennifer Walters, although she considered it to be a blessing.

Olivia couldn't help but feel rather small compared to all the heroes that took up every corner of the space. She was busy being dazed by the sight of the X-men that she almost forgot her quest to find Steve, until she spotted him by the bar. She was immediately mesmerized by him.

Steve was looking sharp in a plaid red shirt with black lines that drew down his impressive torso, the shirt was paired with a simple, silk black tie. The material was snug against his physique and tucked neatly into the belt of his black pants. He had rolled the sleeves up to the bend of his muscled forearms.

The captain was surrounded by Tony, Sam, Kevin and Thor. All the men looked dashing in varying shirts and pants of the Christmas theme. Thor's attention was demanded by a ring of adoring females. The man seemed to elicit awes from whatever he uttered. Sam was talking animatedly to Darcy who was giggling.

Whatever Sam had uttered cause Steve to erupt into a fit of laughter. Olivia's heart melted in adoration as she watched him laugh.

As if sensing her presence he abruptly glanced up, mid laughter. His smile remained frozen on his face but his eyes lit up at the sight of her. She smiled and began to approach. As she drew closer Steve's gaze ran down her attire, his orbs darkened in smoky appreciation.

"Hey babe." She greeted finally reaching him.

"Hi." He smiled sweetly, grasping her hand and reeling her closer to his body. Olivia grinned and leaned into his firm form, palming his broad chest. She admired him from beneath her inky lashes, her eyes dark in desire.

"If I had known you would looked this handsome tonight I would have insisted we leave together, we would be late but it would be worth it." She whispered suggestively.

"You keep talking like that we wouldn't be here for much longer." Steve murmured back, a bold step from his usual bashful ways.

"Is that promise?" She asked, her voice full of lustful intent. The Captain's grin widened as he leaned in, to steal a kiss.

"Is the Captain actually flirting?"

Kevin's appearance interrupted their almost kiss. The couple turned their heads to the Agent. The man was snickering, dressed in apple green sweater and black jeans.

"This is shocking." He breathed teasingly.

"Stop eavesdropping Odell." Steve frowned.

"Sorry, I have strangely good hearing." Kevin moved his mirthful gaze down to Steve's girlfriend. He smiled at her.

"How you been Olli?"

"Great." She exclaimed and then pouted. "You would have known that if you came to hang out with us once in a while at Washington?"

"I am really sorry about that, work stuff got in the way, this is the most fun I've had in a long time." He apologized and gently hugged the female, she eagerly returned it.

"Our training sessions aren't fun?" Steve cut in, scandalized.

Kevin shot the captain a flat look.

"You want me to answer that?" The agent responded dryly, earning a laugh from the web designer. They chatted for a few more minutes by the bar. Steve had ordered his girl a cranberry juice which she was happily sipping from. She noticed from the brim of her cup that Kevin's gaze kept shifting towards the elevator doors, expectantly.

"You waiting for someone?" Steve voiced her thoughts, also noticing the man's actions.

"My date actually." Kevin answered shyly.

"Ooo who is she, is she here yet?" Olivia demanded her head spinning around in search of a woman.

"Why are you so excited?" Steve inquired from his girlfriend, amused by her enthusiasm.

"I'm nosey, babe." She responded with a nonchalant shrug and her drink at hand.

"What she like?" She asked directing her question to Kevin, her eyebrows wiggling in anticipation.

"I honestly don't know, we just met on accident." Odell answered vaguely.

"That's the best kind." Steve murmured and then aimed fond stare down at his Olivia. She laughed, abashed and gently elbowed him in the side.

"I suppose I should take that into consideration." Kevin responded smiling at the couple's adorable ways. "Anyway she might take a while, the lady is a little hard to read, I am not even sure if she is coming."

"Of course she will, how could she not?" Olivia suddenly exclaimed. Kevin was startled when she abruptly gestured to his head with the passion of a artist with a zest for life and beauty.

"I mean look at this face, man!" She announced looking to her boyfriend for his encouragement.

"You are handsome." Steve noted a lot more collected in his compliments.

"Thanks you guys." Kevin grinned with a proud puff of his chest.

"Wow Kev, your parents are so supportive and young."

The three of them simultaneously looked in the direction the taunting words resounded from. Olivia was shocked to find the Fantastic Five's, Tempest. The woman was dressed rather casually in a plain red sweater and tight skinny jeans. Her raven hair fell to her shoulders in soft waves. Her emerald eyes were dancing in hilarity while absorbing the sight of Steve and Olivia.

"Haha." Kevin responded dryly and then pulled her closer by the waist. Her hip clashed against his, their shoulders bumping like old friends.

"Guys this is Eli, you probably already know her." He introduced wryly as if he was already used to people knowing the Tempest.

"Hey Captain." She greeted with a nod of her head.

"Hi Eli." Steve smiled and then looked to the woman beside him.

"This is my girlfriend Olivia." He established, nudging her gently with a palm to her back. Olivia was still reeling over the fact that she was in the presence of another superhero. It was hard to believe how ordinary the powerful crime fighter looked.

"Oh, you are Olli." Eli breathed earning a startled look from Olivia.

 _Oh my God, she knows who I am._ She thought dreamily, feeling a little faint.

"I've heard great things." The Tempest added coyly, reaching out for a hand shake. The web designer abided, shyly.

"From whom?" She asked beaming up at her.

"Usually from Kevin." Eli answered released Olli from the greeting and patting him on the shoulder.

"Cause he has such a crush on Steve, he pretty much documents everything about him."

Kevin dead-panned, despite the shade of red that colored his cheeks. Steve was just as embarrassed and Olivia began laughing.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else, not embarrassing me?" He hissed to his best friend.

"I only speak the truth." Elise countered innocently.

"Where is your better half?" Kevin demanded.

"Did someone say Johnny Storm?"

They looked to the sudden appearance of a grinning Human Torch. The man was dressed in a shamrock, green sweater with illustrations of prancing deers. He had paired the top with navy blue jeans. Olivia was star struck, how can the bleach blonde make a ugly sweater look good?

Johnny moved his piercing blue gaze dotingly to acknowledge his fiancé, then Kevin and finally the Captain. His playful smile wavered a little at the sight of the stern captain.

"Mr. Storm." Steve greeted primly. Olivia sensed there was a small, lingering animosity between the two, tall, blondes. After all, they had two very clashing personalities.

"Captain." Johnny countered, his tone equally detached, but his concentration was reeled in by the web designer.

"Who is this?" He purred while throwing his arm over Eli's shoulders.

"Steve's girlfriend." Adams announced with a coy grin. Johnny's fair brows lifted in intrigue. Olivia blushed, unused to such attention focused on her.

"Ooo." Storm cooed and forcefully took the woman's hand and shook it heartily.

"So you are the one who popped his cherry." He announced. Elise instinctively whacked her boyfriend on the chest reproachfully, with her ringed forehand, even though she had bit her lip to suppress her need to laugh.

Olivia gaped in shock. Steve was frozen in astonishment at first until a flash of recognition flared in his blue eyes and his entire body bristled in embarrassment and rage.

"STARK!" He roared, earning a bout of haughty laughter from Storm.

Tony was startled out of delivering his punch line at the sound of Steve's angered exclamation. The industrialist quickly scampered to hide behind his giggling girlfriend.

"Protect me, Pep." He whispered, clutching to the skirts of her white dress with little prints of mistletoe.

"Tony you brought this on yourself." Miss Potts noted factually and unperturbed, she took a sip of her flute of champagne. She spotted the Captain marching his way towards them with, wrathful intent in his eyes.

"You are my CEO it's your duty to protect the assets." Tony announced in a quiet panic. The guests they were entertaining by the seating area was looking around, wondering what Stark was so fearful of.

"You certainly put the ass in it." She bit back resentfully.

"This is no time for flirting, Steve is going to kill me."

Pepper rolled her eyes in exasperation but her attention was drawn in when Steve appeared with a grinning Olivia beside him, she obviously found the whole debacle amusing. She was quick to spot the quivering, slouched Tony Stark from behind Pepper. The CEO's slender frame did a poor job in hiding the man. Steve dead-panned wondering how long Tony was going to believe he was truly safe.

"Stark!" The web designer exclaimed, rounding Pepper to get to the man. The billionaire was surprised by the woman's appearance.

"Thorne hey-" He was even more taken aback when she abruptly flung into his arms and hugged him tightly.

Steve was robbed of his will to strangle the man when Olivia embraced Tony. The captain stared, unsure of what was going on until it slowly dawned on to him. He had welcomed Charlie and Claire when they first arrived after all. Olivia was obviously grateful for it.

The web designer released the shocked man from the hug and then beamed up at him.

"Thanks for doing the right thing." She said softly.

Tony's smile was instinctive and a little shy.

"You're welcome." He murmured and then cautiously looked to the Captain. Steve rolled his eyes, his anger had dissipated, he was going to let Tony walk, this time.

"This is for you two." Olivia announced abruptly thrusting two presents wrapped in shiny red paper, for Pepper and Tony.

"Merry Christmas you guys." She exclaimed.

The evening progressed on full of merry and bright. Steve decided to forget the mortifying incident for now, Olivia took it rather well, but he was the one who was embarrassed publicly. He shook his head, forcing himself not to think of it and instead retrieve another glass of Cranberry juice for his girlfriend.

He headed away from his group of chatty friends and towards the bar. The counter was considerably crowded since the last time he was there. The barman quickly spotted the captain and went to ready his order. Steve waited patiently until a woman struggling to retrieve her purse from across the bar caught his attention.

He immediately went to assist her.

"Let me get that for you Ma'am." He insisted and easily plucked the clutch purse from the lengthy distance and handed it to the woman.

"Why thank you." She breathed in relief, her voice thick with a foreign, European accent. The woman turned to him and Steve was caught off guard by her beauty. She was a tall slender woman with a head of long, luxurious blonde hair. She had a long, pristine nose, large blue eyes and candy red painted lips.

Her features were sharp and polished like a Baroness. She was dressed in a flowing red dressed that matched her lipstick. She blinked several times at the sight of the Captain, thinking him a vision.

"Oh my God, you are Captain America." She exclaimed in wonder.

"I prefer Steve Rogers." He insisted blushing at her doe-eyed glance. He didn't recognize the woman to be Stark's friend or anyone else he knew from the Superhero community.

"I'm sorry but I don't know who you are." He murmured.

"Lily Cézanne." She introduced and confidently thrust a hand out for him to shake. "I was invited by my date, who seems to be missing."

"That happens, I am sure he will come back." Steve assured kindly.

"Oh he shouldn't hurry, not when I am in such fascinating company."

Steve was stunned by the unexpected sultry look she directed at him. He chuckled nervously and turned his frazzled gaze to the bar counter. The woman grinned, charmed by his blushes.

"Who is that Steve is talking to?" Claire noted from beside her best friend. Olivia was distracted by a conversation between Charlie and Hawkeye to really notice Steve at the bar. Claire felt it was her duty to make sure no one hit on her best friend's boyfriend.

"I don't know but she is hot-" Johnny bit his lip instinctively when he felt Eli's probing stare.

"H-Hotel quality shrimp dip you have here Stark." He tried to recover by looking to Tony and stuffing his mouth with seafood. Adams rolled her eyes even though she was thoroughly amused by her cheeky husband-to-be.

"Nice try babe." She gently pinched his side, tickling laughter from his lips.

At Johnny and Claire's observation, Olivia couldn't help but look in the direction of the bar. She was surprised by the leggy, gorgeous woman who was obviously flirting with Steve. The captain seemed rather oblivious and was amiably making conversation.

"Yeah she is kinda pretty I guess." Olivia grumbled reluctantly. "Got that whole long graceful limbs thing going on."

The woman's shrill laughter was drilling through Olivia's mind and then the woman suddenly reached out and caressed Steve's arm. A jolt of indignation shocked her system.

"Wow look at that she is just gripping my boyfriend's bicep like it's no big deal." She muttered keeping a tight leash on her rising irritation. Hearing the growl in her words she looked to find Claire and the rest of the group watching her expectantly.

"It's no big deal." She laughed forcefully to hide her anger and then quickly swiped one of the chocolate chip cookies from Claire's plate, to distract herself.

"These cookies are amazing." She complimented even though her unblinking stare was focused on Steve and the woman.

"Yeah." Darcy noted vaguely, quite amused by Olivia's simmering annoyance. Feeling mischievous, the intern handed the web designer a glass of Egg Nogg accented with Vodka.

"Egg Nogg?" She offered.

"Mhm." Olivia grasped the crystal and chugged it down furiously.

"Steve is as red as a tomato." Clint observed coyly, further fueling Olivia's frenzy.

"She is probably complimenting him on his righteousness or commenting on his weird Dorito shaped body that girls seem to find attractive." Tony said tauntingly.

"Steve doesn't look like a Dorito." Olivia argued, she was caught under many pitying stares.

"Oh honey." Johnny and Tony breathed in unison.

"What are they talking about, what about my damn juice?" Olivia hissed in a vehemence they were not expecting.

"Maybe I should like go up to them-nah I shouldn't got up to them I am not _that_ girl." She worried her lip, her eyebrows furrowing. Everyone stared at her, awaiting her decision.

"Hold my Egg Nog." She ordered and thrust the half empty glass into Claire's hand.

"Oh oh, I think we are going to have some entertainment." Stark announced gleefully as the rest watched with rapt attention when Olivia marched in the direction of the bar, her skirts twitching about her hasty legs.

"Jarvis you better be recording this."

"Sir I feel I must morally suggest we not do that."

Tony dead-panned.

Olivia was frozen in place when she realized that Steve was speaking to the woman in French. The stranger was utterly delighted, even though the words sounded more practiced and smooth on her tongue she was still pretty vocal.

"Steve."

Rogers was distracted from his new acquaintances conversation by his girlfriend's appearance.

"Olli hey." He beamed instinctively and pulled her to his side.

"This is Miss Cézanne." He introduced gesturing to the female.

"No please call me Lily, I insist." She cooed affectionately, but then her blue gaze shadowed haughtily when it drifted to the shorter female.

"And you are?" She breathed in question even though her voice sounded completely uninterested. The web designer bristled a little but smiled in order to hide her spite.

"Olivia Thorne, nice to meet you." She said in a forced, summery tone.

"Nice to meet you." Cézanne responded dryly. Olivia felt intimidated by the woman's height, she was nearly as tall as the captain. They both looked like runway models. Olivia was glad she had decided to wear her heels that night otherwise the blow would have been much greater to her ego if she was at 5'5".

She averted her attention to her boyfriend and gently tugged at his wrist to gain his attention.

"Babe, you kinda forgot my drink there." She noted, seeing the glass of Cranberry juice remained in his hand.

"Oh right, sorry Olli." He murmured apologetically and then handed her the glasses chivalrously. She smiled, mainly because Cézanne's grin dropped when Olivia had referred to her boyfriend by his endearment.

"Lily was just telling me about her home town Aix-en-Province."

Olivia frowned again when Steve used the woman's first name like they were already friends. The blonde female grinned, delighted.

"You're pronunciation is improving Captain, you certainly are full of talents."

Steve blushed modestly. Olivia's usual glittering honey browns eyes were flashing with exasperation. She didn't like that this woman was openly flirting with her beau, especially since she had just established they were a couple.

"What about you Miss Cézanne, do you work here?" She asked determined to change the topic.

"Well just passing by, I was visiting a few friends." Cézanne answered coolly, sliding a smile at the Cap. Steve had his focus on Olivia who was too busy glaring at the woman to notice.

"Are they here?" The web designer asked, eager for an excuse for the woman to walk away.

"No, well my date told me to meet me at this present location, yet I can't still seem to find him." Lily pouted not to subtly hinting at the Captain's company. Olivia saw right through her deceit. Steve instantly pitied the woman, thinking she was abandoned by her date. He had a very soft spot for damsels in distress.

The man was about to chivalrously suggest that him and Olivia could keep the woman company for the evening, when Olivia spoke.

"It doesn't really look like you are giving the search that much of an effort."

Steve was stunned by the crafty sarcasm that was disguised in his girlfriend's words. Lily was equally taken aback but she recovered faster and held Olivia's stare challengingly. The captain was shocked to discovered the charged, animosity between the two women and wondered if he was oblivious to it the entire time.

Kevin's sunny grin approached from behind the blonde.

"Hey you guys, I see you met Lily." He greeted standing beside Cézanne.

Rogers and Thorne gaped simultaneously, just discovering the French woman was his date.

Olivia had rushed off soon after that. Steve was talking to Kevin one minute and looked back to her and she was gone. He excused himself from Lily and Kevin and went in search for his girlfriend.

Steve felt a little foolish. He did notice the woman was friendlier than most but he didn't think of it as ill intent, he was just happy to brandish his French speaking skills. He assumed she was just alone and making conversation, but even after Kevin had arrived the woman paid more attention to the Captain than to her date, which Steve did not find admirable.

Olivia had obviously seen through the woman's ways, he was a surprised that with all his skills in combat and ability to see an attack before it happened, he could detect when his girlfriend was feeling hostile. He sighed woefully, he wished he had a better sense of such matters.

Steve spotted Charlie by the snacks table, he shuffled through the many guests and reached the lanky male.

"Hey Cap." The brunet greeted while chewing on a cracker. Steve nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hi Charlie, you didn't see Olli anywhere did you?" He asked, his blue gaze skimming about the space.

"She is probably in the toilet hiding from the embarrassment."

"Embarrassment?" Steve echoed his eyes flaring in recognition. "So there is a reason behind her edge a few moments ago."

He didn't understand what he had done to make Olivia think he cared about that woman the way he cared about Olivia. He was just being friendly. Charlie saw the trouble in the man's eyes and smiled sympathetically.

"Olli is a very kind, giving person. Probably the most giving person I've ever met, she loves to share but more than anything I think she loves the people she cares about. I think you two have that in common."

"Among other things I guess." Steve responded softly. Charlie grinned and nodded but then his expression grew a little serious.

"She doesn't let people in often but when she does she gets-she will deny this by the way-very possessive."

"Possessive?" Steve repeated, mystified.

"About the things that matter to her of course, that and her limited edition Beauty and the Beast DVD. Don't try to take that away from her, even as a joke." Charlie warned in jest. "Talk to her, I am sure she will open up to you, you've done the magic so far."

Steve nodded firmly, highly accepting of her friend's advice. After all the man knew Olivia more than most, in a way that Steve wished he did too.

* * *

Olivia was quiet the entire ride home. She was glad her mom and dad sat between her and Steve in the limo, she knew if he did then he would be drilling her about the debacle with Lily Cézanne.

Just at the thought of the woman made her stomach knot uncomfortably. Layla and Noah were tipsy and merrily singing Christmas carols within the car. Steve was just as silent and sending occasional doe eyed glances at his girlfriend. Olivia was staring out the window, completely avoiding his stare.

They finally arrived at her apartment. Olivia was attentive of her parents strides, making sure they didn't accidentally trip and fall on the commute up the stairs. Steve was equally caring and manned Layla protectively.

Olivia opened the flat door and Anakit was instantly rushing towards them from the living room, wailing the entire time. Layla lovingly gathered the feline into her arms, smiling drunkenly as the cat relaxed into her petting.

"Stark sure knows how to party, I still think we should have driven to Mc Donald's. " Noah announced while clumsily hanging his scarf on the wooden peg.

"Pa its one in the morning." Olivia noted exasperated by her father's demands.

"You kids these days, don't know how to have a good time."

"McObesity never promises a good time, Pa."

Steve smiled in amusement at the banter between the father and daughter, but his attention was reeled in by Layla who was struggling to take off her coat with the cat in her arms. He quickly assisted the woman.

"Oh thank you Steve." She whispered gratefully.

"No problem Layla." The Captain smiled, grasped the coat and then hung it over Noah's scarf. He then turned back to Layla who beamed up at him and then patted his clean shaved cheek lovingly with her free hand.

"Such a good boy." She muttered repeatedly under her breath, making Steve blush modestly.

"Well then we better head to bed, thanks for the night out kids." Noah exclaimed and then hugged his daughter

"Glad you guys had fun." Steve responded with a grin.

"Merry Christmas sweethearts." Layla cried pulling Steve in for a kiss on the cheek and then moving to her daughter.

"Merry Christmas kids!" Noah shouted loudly and then threw his arm over his wife's shoulders before directing her towards the corridor, they headed off with Anakit.

"Merry Christmas." She had said in unison to her boyfriend. They glanced at each other in surprise. He smiled lovingly at her, Olivia struggled to return it and blushed before turning away awkwardly.

"So that went well. " Olivia mused conversationally while shrugging off her coat.

"Did it?" Steve wondered slyly, approaching her.

She hastily hung her coat and then side swept to move into the kitchen. Steve watched her scurry away, his eyes were glittering in enjoyment.

"Yeah I mean the DJ sucked but then again that seems to the be the common complaint at most parties." She babbled on and entered the pantry. Steve calmly suspended his leather coat on the stand then pursued her into the space.

"Jarvis was the DJ." He announced smiling in mirth.

"Ah, that explains things." She mumbled searching through her fridge for nothing in particular in order to avoid looking at him.

Steve sighed and wonder how long he was going to keep evading him. He knew she hated confrontation but coy wasn't the answer to everything

"Olli..." He whispered chidingly.

"Okay, urgh I know." She grumbled, shutting the fridge door and then reluctantly looking to him. "I was mean but I couldn't help it I'm an Aquarius, we are cute but mean."

"Astrology?" He murmured watching her with glittering eyes. "That's your excuse?"

"At least I was subtle right?" She purposed with a shrug.

Steve smiled to assure her he wasn't mad in anyway. Seeing this the tension on her face eased. He decided to reach her physically.

"Olli its fine." He insisted lovingly, stepping to her. "I get it, you were jealous."

"Whoa jealous that's an intense word there, buddy." She objected passionately. Steve's fair brows raised, amazed by her blunt denial.

She frowned, fixated a stubborn stare onto him. "I don't get jealous, I am a very chill girlfriend. I think I was more...mindful."

Steve grinned and gave her a look that seemed to dare her to try and prove her point.

"Mindful, how?" He asked curious to see where she was heading with her argument.

"I honestly had no problem with you talking to her, until she put her hands on you." She grumbled irately, Steve didn't know why he was so turned on by it, but he was.

He moved closer till he was close enough to place his hands on her waist. She was brought out from her incensed thoughts by his gentle touch. She raised her gaze to his and her anger melted away at the sight of his loving eyes.

"I prefer your hands on me too." He whispered pulling her to him, their hips clashing.

"You are not mad?" She asked, searching his face.

"Not really, no." He murmured and then leaned in, gently kissing her on the cheek. "I am a little buzzed by it though."

"Of course you are you old flirt." Olivia laughed, whacking him playfully on the chest. He was equally jovial and moved his kisses down to the nape of her neck.

"It's kinda sweet that you wanted to protect me." He whispered against her skin. She closed her eyes, reveling in his embrace and large form against hers.

"It didn't feel sweet, I shouldn't have said that, she is probably a really nice person and figured you were single." She sighed wistfully and then combed her fingers through his golden hair.

"I'll try not to get worked up like that again." She promised softly.

Steve grinned and leaned back to admire her face. Her pouting lips were irresistible to him, he almost forgot what he wanted to say.

"I'll try not to give you a reason to." He avowed. Her pupils dilated in awe against the canvas of honey brown that he loved. She grinned, happy by his declaration and smothered him with a kiss. Steve was startled by the embrace at first but soon melted into her arms and gathered her against his body. She draped her arms over his shoulders and clung to him as they kissed against the fridge.

Steve thought, rather joyously, kissing Olivia was a great way to begin Christmas day.

They weren't sleepy just yet. They were talking for hours about nothing in particular while cozying up on the extended couch, under the warmth of their shared, plaid blanket. Olivia had her head rested on his chest, cuddling him as he rubbed her back soothingly. They were pressed together from their heads right down to their toes.

"This is the second Christmas I am having without Norah." She suddenly announced.

"How do you feel about it?" He asked the side of his face rested on the crown of her head.

"Better than I did last Christmas." She said, hugging him a little tighter. "There was a lot crying ,staring out in to distances and waiting for the snow to melt. I was stuck in some dark times during the holidays."

"That's understandable, you weren't alone right?" He quickly asked in apprehension. The idea of her being alone through such a tough time in her life didn't sit well with him.

"No I was living with my parents then. I started picking up the pieces at around March , figured I should stop feeling sorry for myself and try to move on." She began to trace circles on his chest, dazedly.

"Didn't think I'd move on this much though." She added after a pensive silence. Steve smiled and kissed her lavender scented hair.

"You are stronger than you look, I love that about you." He murmured pulling her closer.

"You are strong too, not just physically." She responded smiling up at him. Steve chuckled and didn't disagree.

"But one thing I've learned is that Christmas is always more Christmassy with kids. I miss that, the whole magic they bring with their wild fantasies about Santa Claus climbing down the chimney, how they just eat up whatever story you tell them about the bearded man and his reindeers. Plus watching the way their eyes light up on Christmas morning when they get what they want and the candy that they crave in their socks. That's always fun." She expressed with a doting, motherly grin he had never seen before. He rather liked the look on her, the way her honey brown eyes lit up beautifully.

"The whole house becomes so much more alive, I think I missed that the most on Christmas." She mused with a sigh.

Steve stared at his girlfriend wordlessly for a moment, his mind buzzing with a million questions that he managed to shrink down to just one. But he struggled to bring himself to ask it. Will I sound too hopeful? Will it strike a nerve?

"Do you-" He cleared his throat, still a bit hesitant even though he was dying to ask.

"Do you ever think of bringing that magic back?"

"You mean like renting a bunch of kids for the day?" She joked.

"You wouldn't have to if you had your own." He murmured.

She still in his arms. Steve held in his breath for a moment of panic, hoping he hadn't caused her to retreat to her defenses again.

"Honestly I never thought myself as someone who would have kids." She answered her voice soft and thoughtful.

"How come?" He asked.

"Marriage for one thing, I enjoyed being single too much. Plus it always scandalized my mom when I told her that I was planning to be a unmarried woman with a boyfriend on the side while living in a penthouse." She chuckled richly at the thought of her mom's shocked expression. "I dwell in solitude, I had the best friends I could have ever asked for, a great job that I enjoyed, what more is there right?"

"Norah changed all that?" He noted seeing that she was talking in a past tense, meaning those weren't her current opinions. The opinions he was desperate to know.

"I love Norah but she was more like a sister to me, we had this kinship. Like the baby sister I've never had. But seeing her, raising her made me think it wouldn't be so bad to have a family and officially adopt her. At least that was the plan until she passed."

"Do you still hope to, even after what happened?" He chanced it knowing the sadness was beginning to creep into her voice again.

"I never thought I would want to after all that heart ache." She mumbled.

"Now?" He urged.

"I'm not sure."

Steve sighed in silent relief. _Not sure, that I can take._ It was better than a blunt no, because he had started imagining a future with her, a real future and he wanted to be sure he wasn't deluding himself with such fantasies. He found hope in her indecision.

"What about you?" She asked after a while, the weight of her head moving on his chest as she angled her face to look up at him from his shoulder.

"I always figured kids would be in my future." He answered, truthfully.

"Even when you struggled to get a date?"

He laughed at her frank words.

"Even then, it's what kept me going. The white picket fence and everything else that comes with it." He explained, but then his thoughts fell solemn when his mind wandered to his fears.

"My biggest fear was that my kid would inherit my poor health. Though I suppose that's not much of an issue now. But then after waking up from the ice I wanted to be left alone, the burden of all that lost made me think I was better off alone, but I don't think I am made for solitude despite being used to it. Being with you confirmed that."

"That's ironic considering I am all about independence." She snorted in amusement.

"You can be independent and still be with someone, just like you can be married and have kids while recovering from a loss in the past. It's how much you choose to let your fears define your future."

Olivia fell silent, heavily contemplating his words and knowing the deep, subtle, meaning they held.

"What if I am never ready?" She voiced her insecurity. Even though his heart felt a little heavy he still deliberated the question with a doting smile and looked to her with love in his eyes.

"Never is a awfully strong word, Olli." He chuckled amiably "I never thought I'd be in the army, let alone lead one or end up time sleeping into the future and meet a girl like you. Yet here we are."

Olivia held his stare with glittering eyes full of awe. He bravely held her gaze and hoped, prayed, that he had maybe managed to convince her otherwise. She blinked and then grinned up at him.

"Are you high?" She demanded incredulous, eliciting a bout of laughter from him.

"You are spouting wisdom like some hippy." She teased as he continued beam, strangely proud of himself. She chuckled, equally amused and then buried her face into his chest, breathing in his crisp, sweet scent and sighing wistfully.

"I hate that you make everything sound so simple." She mumbled into his sweater. Steve grinned and closed his eyes, relaxing into the comfort of her body beside his.

"Hate is a strong word too."He whispered before allowing the spell of sleep to carry him to his dreams.

* * *

"Olli?" He heard her voice, dispelling her from her sleep.

"Blerrgh." She groaned into her pillow and turned away to hide against the crook of the couch.

"Olli wake up." He urged, shaking her by the shoulders.

"Blaaaargh." She moaned again, trying to ward him away.

Steve sighed in exasperation.

"Wake up Olli it's Christmas." He insisted poking her between her shoulders blades. She exhaled heavily and then rolled back to face him.

"It will still be Christmas in two hours." She grumbled while shifting closer to his warmth. Steve smiled in amusement as she hugged his side and then threw her leg over his waist, ensnaring him in a half embrace.

He glanced to the view from the window, it has stopped snowing a while ago but the skies were still a light shade of grey. He was currently the only one awake in the entire household. Steve had been suppressing his excitement over Olivia seeing his gift for her, but he could no longer contain it, especially since the day had come.

"I want you to open my present." He pleaded brushing his lips against her forehead.

"Is it in your pants?" She breathed bawdily into the nape of his neck.

"Olli." He groaned tiredly.

"Fine fine." She sighed rolling onto her back. Steve grinned, happy that he had managed to convince her with his impatient whining. He sat up as she sluggishly pushed up on to her rear.

"I'll go wake the parents." She announced. Steve nodded and then rushed to the kitchen, the kettle had boiled over and he knew a fresh cup of coco would wake everyone up.

" Okay who is first?" Olivia asked with a enthusiastic clap of her hands, as they all gathered around the Christmas tree and it's pile of presents. She was quick to fall into the spirit of Christmas once she had washed her face and drank most of her hot chocolate.

They sat on her rug. Steve was beside her with Anakit between his crossed legs. Noah had his back propped up against the coffee table with Layla by his side.

"Us." The mother announced and then quickly thrust two separate gifts into Steve and Olivia's laps. Anakit was meowing in protest to the package that blocked his view of everyone. Steve quickly picked it up and began to unwrap it.

"Oh wow Ma, this is gorgeous." Olivia exclaimed being the first to have neatly torn into the wrapping. It was a beautifully knitted red sweater. Steve discovered he had one in his size and to match hers. His initials were stitched on the back in white woolen string.

"Did you make this?" He asked, marveling over the design.

"It was nothing, I figured it might keep you two warm for the next month or so." Layla said modestly. "Sorry if yours is a little tight Captain, I had to guess your size considering I couldn't use my husband's measurements."

"Thanks Habibti." Noah grumbled sarcastically before taking a sip of his beverage.

Steve hastily removed his sweater, sat in his white shirt for a moment while fitting his hands through his new sweater. He pulled the material over his head and was content to find it filled his form snugly.

"No Layla, it's a good fit, thanks a bunch." He noted appreciatively to the older woman. Layla beamed at the captain. Olivia wore hers too and knew they looked like a dorky couple wearing matching sweaters, but Steve didn't seem to care and wore it quite proudly.

She rolled her eyes in fond amusement. _What a kiss ass._

They soon discovered that Noah's gift was hidden beneath the sweater. Olivia had received a silver bracelet which she adored. Steve got a brown leather belt with the initials Cpt. which he found highly amusing.

Olivia had gifted her mom a lovely blouse and her dad a collection of travel books which he had immediately run off to read, within her room. Steve had given Layla a hand bag which Olivia had helped him pick out. Noah's present was a satchel similar to Indiana Jones that he gushed affectionately over.

The parents eventually left the living room. Noah to read his books with his leather satchel while Layla wanted to try on the blouse and throw away her old, tattered, handbag.

Steve finally had the chance to share his gift with Olivia and he wanted to do it privately.

"Go on." He encouraged sitting across from her, waiting for her to rip into the foil. Olivia smiled mirthfully at the sight of his eager grin.

"Man you are practically giddy, what did you get me Cap?" She questioned teasingly. She gently unwrapped the paper to find a medium sized, cardboard box. She opened it, spread the decorate, pink, paper aside and then gaped at the sight of her gift.

"Oh my gosh." She uttered in hushed amazement.

It was a helmet. Not just any helmet, a WWII helmet, blue in colour and round, just like the dancers in the tours had worn. She had been searching for one for years, well two actually, one for her and one for Norah. Her niece had wanted one for her Captain America fancy, Olivia just liked the shape of it. She admired the shape and colour of it, and the fact that it had the letter "O" painted in white on the forehead area.

"Do you like it?" He asked studying her reactions carefully.

"I LOVE IT!" She exclaimed and then abruptly jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly around the neck. Steve caught her in time and then held her to his body, his body trembling in mirth. She was squealing in tightly and then released him but still remained close, clutching the helmet to her stomach.

"Babe, where did you get it?" She asked.

"That's my secret, I am just glad it's your size." Truth was Steve had begged Claire for her help. As much as he knew Olivia it was hard to find her something she would like, most of her fantasies regarding her presents were fulfilled by herself. She bought her own trivia items being the big nerd that she was.

Claire, Charlie and Steve had mulled on the topic for the longest time until Claire remembered the one thing Olivia couldn't find, the helmet. Steve wasn't proud of it, but pulling rank and fame at the Smithsonian got him what he wanted. He loved her and wanted the best for her.

"This is so effing cute." She sighed gleefully then looked to him, her eyes glittering.

"I love you." She avowed passionately, staring deep into his eyes. Steve was taken aback by her swift, meaningful declaration. Blushing red he leaned in for a kiss which she happily obliged, she didn't care if her parents happened to walk past.

She eventually released him from her heady kiss even though she was reluctant to. Steve's soft lips were too damn addictive.

"Okay your turn." She announced breathlessly and handed him his gleaming gift. Steve gripped the flat, rather large, rectangular box in his hand. He eagerly ripped into it and then lifted open the box.

"Oh wow." He breathed in wide-eyed amazement.

The box was filled with a neatly arranged set of new brush pens, graphite pencils of different sizes, water colour paints, brushes and they were all complete with a brand new black, moleskin journal. It was similar to his old book in size and hefty build.

"Olli you didn't have to buy me so many supplies." He chided softly.

"Of course I did, it's always good to try out new media." She insisted grinning at him, he returned the smile ruefully. Olivia carefully picked the items out of the box to direct his attention to the object beneath.

"Now this thing is cool." She said, picking out the article from within the compartment. Steve observed it to be a flat wooden board of some kind with twelve systematic holes on the right side of it. The left had a tiny clip on the top and then another one in the centre.

"What is it?" He asked, voicing his uncertainty.

"It's a work station, you keep it on your lap, you can store your pens in the holes and the paper goes here. Makes drawing easier and portable I guess." She explained, demonstrating how to stand operated and placing across her lap as an example.

Steve was amazed by how convenient the simplistic object was. Many times he had complained to himself for not being able to find an ideal position to draw on his lap, but this surface made things much easier. He was eager to get into the practice again.

"I feel like I should have gotten you something more." He said, feeling like his present was less grand in comparison.

"Don't be silly I love it." She scolded hugging the helmet to her chest and gazing upon it as if it was made of pure gold. "This is going in my work collection. It even has a O on it, so cute urgh!"

Steve smiled and watched, besotted, as she brought the helmet over her head. It fit her head perfectly and the admiral blue, complimented her inky mess of curls. She grinned to the point where the apples of her cheeks pushed up at the frame of her glasses. He smothered the endearing smile with a ardent kiss.

The slight hood of the helmet had blocked his path at first but he quickly tilted his head to the side and deepened the kiss. Olivia was quite content with being the recipient of his affections and wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him.

He ached for her, his heart was filled with some much love he wished to express, physically, he left like the organ would burst. But he knew he couldn't not yet anyway, her parents were still in the house and she was still in her cycle.

He hoped he would still be in New York when she was done, because the moment she was, he was planning on ravishing her.

* * *

Lily Cézanne stepped into the threshold of the house she was summoned to. The place was a light with candles of different sizes and shapes, there was no illuminated light bulb anywhere within the hall.

"Did you do it?"

She heard her soft, gentle voice call out in question from within the living room. She tensed instinctively. It was terrifying how that woman knew exactly where she was. Exhaling to reveal her nervousness she travelled further into the house, following the source of the voice.

She emerged at the arch into the wide space. The room lacked furniture and the thing that drew her attention was the figure that stood by the window. It was a woman, tall, slender and dressed in a long dark dress. She had her back turned to Lily, the candle light that flickered from the sides illuminated the woman's thick, spiraling, chocolate brown hair that fell past her shoulders, down her back and reached just over her shapely behind. Her caramel colored skin seemed warm and welcoming in the candlelight.

"Oui Madamé Lyuba, though I do not see the relevance of it." Lily answered coolly.

"That's not your concern, dear." She responded, her voice as rich and smooth as velveteen. "You may do as you wish now, thank you so much for your continued support."

"That's it?" Cézanne demanded, surprised by the frank dismissal. "I thought you would have more tasks for me."

"No." Lyuba countered briskly, shaking her head, still turned away.

Lily fell into a deep, pensive silence, unsure of what to do next. The mysterious woman's head turned a little, revealing the slant to the curve of her nose, down to her voluptuous lips.

"Your lingering suggests you are not satisfied with my dismissal." She noted calmly.

"The pay was good and I enjoyed the city life. But I suppose I should find work elsewhere." Lily mused, picking at her nails.

"Yes. I'll transfer you the rest of your money and a little extra for your pains. Your cooperation was highly valued." The woman turned her attention to the view of the moon from above the skyscrapers.

"How was the party by the way?" She asked.

"Interesting, I met the Captain, he is as handsome in person as he is in the movies." Her dreamy smile abruptly curved down to an annoyed frown.

"If only he wasn't in love with that tiny woman." She grumbled enviously.

"Yes." Lyuba murmured. "I think it's time I put it to the test."


	25. The Rules

_**HH: If you think that's drama wait till you read this chapter hahahahahahahmuwahahahahhhaha.**_

 _ **Jo: Well their evil can be determined by you, but their main roles are in the Bucky story thought :D. Aww me? Funny? I guess a little xD. Thanks for thinking so otherwise this story would be pretty pointless. Lol well I wasn't planning on taking a break but it seems I was forced into it, but this story was on my mind the entire Christmas. My plan is to get this done before New Years. Fingers crossed.**_

 _ **CJ: I love how long your reviews/indepth letters, are. Wow johnny was your first hero? I think mine was Batman, and then Spiderman. Sighhh Bruce is so dreamy. Chris Evans is like a puppy, so cute. Has that weird rush of energy and then suddenly gets all serious, aawww now I miss my dog :(. SO I checked out your song choices and I LOVE THEM. I didn't know Sleeping At Last covered that song, its like my favourite Snow Patrol song, but I dont listen to it often because it makes me cry like alot. I heard their Already Gone cover while I was at it, it was awesome. Aww it's so sweet that you actually have songs selected for my fanfiction. EEEEP I could just hug you. I'll send you a virtual one *HUG* DID YOU GET IT? To answer your question. Yes Bucky will get a love interest, not it will not be during the Winter Soldier arch but right after it ^^. You will see what I mean once I publish it, I honestly cant wait for you guys to read it.**_

 _ **Supesfan18: Thanks :).**_

 _ **Amaliaunstrup: I grew up around Jim Reeves woman and its going to stay that way. But the Bing Crosby one is still good. Pepper is the bomb. lol Pepperbomb. YES I DARE IN THIS AND THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS. MWUAHAHAHAHAHAH.**_

 **Alright guys, here is the big announcement (no I am not pregnant or getting my hair dyed) This is the third chapter before the finale. DUN DUN DUUUUUUN. ( or wait, I think its the fourth. I might add a bonus chapter later ;), maybe the events of Olivia's bday :D)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Humbug, only my original characters.**

 **xx**

 **SSC**

* * *

Steve Rogers was having the strangest day. He thought waking up in the 21st century and then facing aliens in New York was weird, but this was somewhere in between.

He had to use STRIKE in order to stop a robbery at Lone bank in Baltimore. Normally SHEILD would let the local authorities deal with such an issue but this was a different classified matter. The person robbing the bank was a super of some sort, and it was the strangest one Steve had come across yet.

The crime was being committed by the help of...insects.

The creepy crawlers had created a path from the entrance to the vaults in a stream of brown, arthropods. It was quite the disgusting sight, even the Captain was disgruntled by it, even more so when they tried to take a stand against them.

It took a great deal of time, especially when the bugs came into the defense of their master, but once the apprehended the controller, they scurried off in a haste down to the sewers from which they came.

"Ew."

Steve, Natasha, Kevin and the STRIKE team were currently heading their way back to base using the Quin-Jet. The criminal was successfully apprehended and placed in cuffs.

His name was Mr. Buchanan Mitty AKA Humbug. The man was a entomologist who worked at the Empire State University. But severe budgets cuts that delayed his research tempted him to a life of crime. He wore a dark, metallic, grey armored suit that lacked a helmet. He had a very deformed face. Patched of hair on his balding head, pincers sprouted from the corners of his mouth and some odd skin peeled rash on his face.

Other than his appearance, the strangest part was according to his file the man had tried to change his life around after joining Heroes for Hire, which was why his set back was unprecedented. Natasha did not find any surprise in this, Steve couldn't help but remember the man seemed a little too vacant in the eyes during the battle.

The battle of bugs that Kevin was still shuddering over.

"EW!" He suddenly shrieked, gyrating and flexing as if trying to shake something off his back.

"Calm down, Odell." Steve ordered while trying to steady the man.

"Calm down?!" He hissed at the Captain while stretching his arm over his back. "You weren't propelled two feet into the air and into a pile of cockroaches. I think one of them slipped into my undies."

Kevin's despairing, gaze moved to the passive red-haired spy and looked to her pleadingly.

"Help me Naaat." He begged turning his back to her and gesturing to his rear end.

Steve and Natasha simultaneously grimaced.

"I am not putting my hand in there." She bit back, crossing her arms over her chest to show her resolve.

"But I can't reach-" He stilled, the disgust on his face easing. "Oh wait, I think it was just my suit riling up."

Steve rolled his eyes as Kevin grinned sheepishly.

* * *

"So let me get this straight Mr. Mitty, your statement is that you were knocked out on December the thirtieth and the next thing you know you woke up to being apprehended by S.H.I.E.L.D personnel, is that right?"

"Yes." The man responded bluntly, but the stirrings of his rage was beginning to show in his clenched jaw muscles and narrowed eyes. Steve was watching the whole interrogation from behind the two way mirror.

Agents William and Nakatsu had been questioning the man since he was brought into HQ, three hours ago. The answers always remained a constant streams of dismissals. Steve wasn't sure if the man was lying or not.

"And you have no memory of using your..unique abilities in controlling insects to terrify civilians and orchestrate a robbery into the Lone Bank?" Nakatsu repeated.

"Yes, for the millionth time!" Mitty exclaimed, struggling against his cuffs and glaring up at the two broad shouldered Agents."I did not do this I swear, you can even put me on a lie detector test. I was attending meeting with the H.F.H and the next thing I know I was waking up to being taken in by you guys."

H.F.H Aka Hero's for Hire. Fury was having a real field date with those guys. The council was concerned that there are too many vigilantes in the world, some of whom sell their services. Steve didn't really have an opinion on such matters, if they weren't causing harm then they were alright in his book.

Kevin and Natasha were observing the interrogation silently from either side of the Captain. The Black Widow was on his left, Kevin on his right.

Nakatsu and William left the culprit to simmer for a while and stepped into the opposing room, at their arrival Steve looked to them.

"So what do you think?" William questioned out loud, looking to the rest. "Does his story check out?"

"Mind control? Come on." Nakatsu scoffed. "Didn't we go through this with the Fantastic's?"

He directed the inquire about the Fantastic Five to Kevin, considering that particular case was what promoted him into the field. Despite the man's eccentric ways, Steve knew Kevin was smarter than he let on. The man had a impressive ability in absorbing information, sort of a photogenic memory. The ability was made quite useful by Fury. Kevin was trained as an analyst and lethal agent.

"Yeah and there is no clay residue on the man, so either he believes his own lie or he is telling the truth." William pointed out factually and then looked to Kevin.

"There is more ways to mind control than just clay from some magical mountain. Should we contact the professor?" Kevin asked, directing his question to the Captain, awaiting his orders.

Steve pondered the inquiry. Mind control was pretty far fetched , even if they were dealing with supers. But something didn't add up about the whole incident. Humbug was believable in his claims about his innocence, Steve didn't want to mark the man down for the crimes just yet.

"First lets run the tests and make sure his claim checks out, then let's consider consulting the Professor." He concluded. The agents nodded in agreement and exited to follow the Captain's commands.

Even though Steve hoped the man's statements did carry evidence, he also found himself praying that there wasn't more than what meets the eye with the case. After all, if there was evidence to support Humbug's claims, that would mean Steve would have to stay back in Washington and not be able to see Olivia.

Steve decided to check in on his love. He hadn't seen her since her birthday celebration last week. His body was filled were delightful tingles as his belly warmed with want just at the thought of the day. As pleasant as the party was, with all his friends and hers, the night afterwards was much more enjoyable. Especially when Steve showed her, his present for her, she couldn't get enough of him after that.

Steve didn't remember being so physically drained from his intense training sessions. He didn't know such a simple thing could make her so insatiable. He truly understood how _flexible_ Olivia Thorne is, that night.

The mobile rang for a few seconds until there was the inevitable click. Steve's smile was instantaneous.

"Hey Olli."

 _ **"Hey babe, how is work?"**_ She responded in a familiar cool tone.

"Weird." He stated frankly, leaning back into the wall behind him.

"You?" He asked curiously.

 ** _"Ditto, my man."_** She exclaimed. **_"I am helping Jessica out with her website related stuff."_**

"How is that weird?" He questioned with a incredulous lift of his left brow.

 ** _"Some things she said doesn't check out-it's probably some miscommunication, no doubt fixable. I think she gave me the wrong address or something-anyway it's not important, the most important thing is...When you heading back here?"_**

Steve did not miss the sultry intent in her words. He grinned bashfully, a breathless laugh escaped his lips.

"Tomorrow is the plan, wish I could make it tonight but we got this new case and I have a feeling it might be a big one." He murmured reluctantly, his gaze wandering about the long hallway. He wished he had better news, like he was on the way and just five minutes from her door, his stomach sank wistfully.

 _ **"Oh, if work is demanding your time I totally understand, we can always meet up next week."** _ She insisted kindly, keeping her disappointment at bay.

"No, I want to see you." He protested passionately. "I miss you."

 _ **"I miss you too, my love."**_ Olli cooed in a adoring tone that both eased him and made him yearn.

 ** _"But work hard yes? I will make sure you are rewarded."_** She promised, her word thick with sensuous intent. Steve smiled, his ears reddening in both abashment and desire.

"Ditto." He breathed sweetly."Bye Olli."

 _ **"Bye Steve."**_

He was reluctant to hang up but he had warned Olivia that his calls from the Triskellion Headquarters had to be minimum. She was understanding as usual, after all the moment he got home he made sure to call her.

Steve stared down at his phone for a long pensive moment while sighing woefully. He missed her, everything about her, her smile, her laugh, her witty words, the way being around her just felt like home. Returning to DC after a magical week and half of spending time with her in December, felt like waking up from a wonderful dream.

A sudden flash and sharp clicking sound brought Steve out of his thoughts. His attention snapped to the side to find a grinning Kevin. The Agent had the camera lens of his phone aimed at the captain.

"Aw you guys are so cute." He cooed then laughed hysterically. Steve gaped in shock of having been taken advantage of in a moment of distraction. He imagined he must look quite smitten in the photo Kevin had taken.

"Give me that camera." He ordered stomping towards the man.

"Nah!" Kevin jumped back, his phone clutched tightly in his hand. "I am going to send this to Olli, she is going to love it."

Steve gasped in outraged. The agent laughed manically and raced down the long corridor. Steve paled.

"Get back here Odell!" He boomed, chasing after the man.

Kevin felt rather mischievous that day. Maybe it was the thrill of a interesting case having fallen on to their laps, but waiting for results from analysis was always boring. He wanted to pass the time by having a little fun, even if it was at the Captain's expense. After all, the man was an easy target.

He spotted Natasha Romanoff exiting from the main elevator. He grinned and ran towards her, waving his phone exuberantly.

"Natasha, look what I got." He cried grinning, his legs coming to a slow halt in front of her. The spy was busy reading a document from the touch screen, tablet in her hand.

"Look what I got." She abruptly cut in before Kevin could present her his picture. Kevin deadpanned when she thrust the object in to his hand without waiting for a protest.

"Wow, you shouldn't have?" He mumbled dryly, but then the sight of all the open(confidential) windows on the screen drew his attention.

"What is it?" He inquired, eyebrows furrowing and his tone taking the turn for the serious. Steve had arrived just as Kevin began to skim through the files Natasha had presented to them. Seeing the somber looks on his fellow agent's faces, the captain was swept up by the situation.

"It's the forensics file on our Bug man and they found something interesting. Look at this." Natasha reached out and tapped on a separate window. The screen enlarged, revealing a video of the forensic experts analyzing a device of some sort. It was in the shape of a very small, insect, resembling a spider. The surface of the insect was dark like sooth and it's tiny legs seemed a little charred at the ends.

"What is it?" Steve asked uncertainly.

"I thought it was a tattoo on the back of his neck, turns out to be some kinda nanobot." Natasha informed.

"Does it work?" Kevin inquired his interest had peaked.

"No." She shook her head."But the techie's managed to trace its origins to a Horizon Labs at South Street Seaport, Manhattan."

Steve sighed internally, relieved by the lead. He directed a approving nod to Natasha who smirked, quite smug under the Captain's appreciation.

"Odell take Quinn with you and find whatever you can on this motorized...bug. Maybe there is some truth to Mr. Mitty's claims." Rogers ordered Kevin. The man grinned and nodded.

"Right, Laterz." He announced, turned and headed off with the tablet at hand. Natasha and Steve watched the man depart.

"You know you could have just caught a ride back to your cutie-pie?" The leading spy suggested, smiling sneakily up at the Captain.

"Tempting, but I'll ruin my integrity if I break protocol." Steve responded even though the thought had crossed his mind, several times and continued to haunt him.

"Boy scout." Natasha snorted, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning into her hip."I am sure to you, Olli is worth breaking the rules for."

Steve didn't have a witty retort to that, after all, the woman had a point.

* * *

Steve found Quinn a few hours later, making himself a cup of coffee in the break room. The Captain was surprised by the sight of the field agent. Quinn was a tall, lankier man with a head of neatly trimmed, blonde hair on a very square face. Despite the man's weak built, he was well equipped in martial arts and a top marksman among the previous year's recruits.

He was dressed in his black suit while stirring coffee in a plain white mug. Steve approached him and the man immediately tensed at the sight of the superior officer.

"Agent Quinn, where is Odell?" Steve demanded.

"Interrogation room five, Captain. We brought in a suspect for the Bug Man case."

"That was fast, was it someone at the lab?"

"No actually, turns out there was a breaking in at that lab around a two years ago." Quin announced.

"Why are we only hearing about it now?" Steve inquired, his fair brows furrowing.

"Because it was a cyber crime and nothing was stolen, or so they thought." Quinn informed. "Their firewalls were down for a considerable amount of time but there was no trace to what the assailant wanted, but we did track down the IP address to some stoner in Manhattan."

"They are interrogating him now?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. We are just letting him sit their till he comes down from his high, so to speak." Quinn answered. Steve nodded and made his way out of the pantry in search of Odell and their so called suspect.

"Skeeter?"

Steve was beyond shocked to find Olivia's animations specialist in the interrogation room. He spotted the man sitting on the metal chair in front of the steel table, from the other side of the one way mirror. Skeeter was dressed in his usual shabby, grey band shirt, long, olive cargo pants and a light blue beanie. The scrawny man shifted in his chair, scratched at his goatee and then pulled the beanie off his head to play with it between his hands, quite bored by the wait. His wrists were cuffed and forced to be connected to a chain to the table.

"How do you know Skeeter?" Kevin demanded grabbing the captain's wide eyed attention. Odell's eyes were wide in inquiry, surprised when Steve recognized the man. Having heard Kevin's familiar nickname for the animations guy, Steve deduced the agent knew the suspect too.

"How do you know the guy?"The captain questioned in turn.

"He is Val's-this girl I knew." Kevin frowned from either a sudden unwanted memory or from the slip of his tongue. "Her cousin. We grew up in Boston together. How do you know him Cap?"

"Olivia's animations specialist." Steve announced reluctantly, after casting a glance in the room to only discover that it's just Kevin and Natasha accompanying him in the observation room. Kevin blinked in wonder, his mind echoing the same thought as the Captain. It was a strangely small world.

"This is the guy that had hacked into Horizon?" Steve asked, breezing over the mysterious coincidence.

"Apparently." Odell murmured even though he didn't seem to believe it. "He has the ability to do something like that but Skeeter wouldn't do anything that would risk him being caught by the Feds. Which is why none of this is making any sense."

"He doesn't look the type." Steve mused, frowning.

"You two have a very naive look on life, it's cute." Natasha teased, but then her taunting smirk abruptly fell when it landed on the suspect.

"The guy has a record." She announced, grimly.

"No he doesn't." Kevin objected, she slanted him a flat look.

"He isn't the only one clever with a computer Kev." She said handing the man a manila folder. Kevin unwillingly opened the file and his dark eyes skimmed over the man's record.

"Granted he hasn't been top priority in the cyber crime category but he has done some shifty work, part some interesting conspiracy theory groups." Natasha summarized for the Captain. Steve was reeling from the information, finding it a hard time to process the information.

Skeeter was a very odd yet harmless guy. He had met him several times while staying with Olivia. He was a kid, joked around with the Captain's girlfriend, played with Anakit and watched Olivia's TV and left popcorn kernels on the couch. Nothing about the man screamed villainous, except for his sloppy ways.

"Skeeter has always had a fascination with the weird but he wouldn't do this. He wouldn't steal scientific tech and use it in some ploy to control people." Kevin argued firmly, gripping the closed file tightly in his hand. Kevin was the most serious Steve had seen him, the man was genuinely rattled by seeing Skeeter on the other side of the window.

"We know, which is why we think he might not be the mastermind." Natasha said, her tone soft and considerate. Steve trusted Natasha's judgment and decided to make a decision then and there.

"You should be the one asking questions." Steve abruptly ordered, startling the man.

"Me?" Odell echoed, distressed. "I thought I am too close to this?"

"Which is why you are perfect for the job." Steve said. "He will be comfortable opening up to you."

Odell found logic in that explanation. His tense, defensive demeanor relaxed and he nodded in acceptance of the request.

Steve and Natasha observed the entire conversation from the other side of the mirror. Odell entered the room a few moments after they made the decision. The large man's actions were rather mousy when he made his appearance. Skeeter immediately sat up and grinned in his direction.

"Kev, hey man how you been?" He questioned with a friendly familiarity.

"I've been good Skeeter. You?" Kevin asked, gripping the animators file at hand. Skeeter hardly noticed the presence of the folder and eased back into his chair.

"There have been better days, ones where I wasn't hand cuffed and brought into a room by the cast of the Expendables. But life's gotta be interesting right?" He grinned with a shrug. Kevin managed to crack a grin at the man's wit and nodded.

"Yeah, sorry about that man, here let me take these off for you." He offered kindly and set the file on his side of the desk before approaching Skeeter.

"Thanks dude." The lankier man murmured when Kevin released him from the cuffs. Skeeter rubbed at the curves of his slim wrist while observing Odell. The agent made his way to his chair and sat down heavily.

"Man you really bulked up. How much you benching?" Skeeter demanded in vague interest.

Steve, Kevin and Natasha both echoed the same look of surprise.

"You are really relaxed Skeeter." Odell noted in concern.

"I haven't done anything wrong makes me think that maybe you guys are looking to me for my expertise on the whole CIA cover ups, well I got a whole file-"

"This isn't about that Skeeter." Kevin interrupted with a little exasperated sigh, as if he had been the sole listener to Skeeter's many conspiracy theories.

"Do you know Horizon Labs?" Odell asked, observing the man's reactions very carefully.

Skeeter remained dubious. "No, but I am guessing its a lab."

"They were hacked into on March eight, two thousand and twelve. Wondering if you had anything to do with that." Kevin read from the record.

"Why would I have anything to do with that?" Skeeter demanded although his expression began to grow concerned from the odd question.

"The IP address led us to you Skeet." Kevin informed gently, sliding sheets of clipped paper over to Skeeter. It was pages of information on how they had managed to track him down by analyzing Horizon's systems. Skeeter scrambled to pick up the pages and flicked through them urgently, his wide, blue eyes skimming over the information rapidly.

"I didn't do it." He stated factually, looking Kevin dead in the eye.

"Skeet, we can solve all of this if you just tell us who asked you to do it." Odell advised, his face soft in sympathy.

"I didn't do it, I swear man."Skeeter insisted, on the edge of panic. "On March I-"

The man abruptly fell quiet. His sharp features frozen in utter astonishment, his pupils shivering from the silent rush of thoughts in his head. Kevin stared expectantly but the man continued to stare out at the wall behind the agent, lost in his thoughts.

"What?" Odell demanded, snapping the animator out of his minds.

"Skeeter what is it?" He asked, leaning forward.

Skeeter continued his silence, even though the dread remained in his misted eyes, his body slumped in defeat.

"Sorry man but." He murmured genuinely apologetic. "I am going to need my lawyer now."

Kevin's eyes widened in disbelief, not expecting the sudden shut down from his friend.

"Skeeter come on-"

"I am done talking, dude." The suspect snapped in a venomous tone that Steve was not expecting.

* * *

Kevin begrudgingly entered the observation room frustrated that he hadn't managed to get thorough to Skeeter and drew him inside a shell. Steve and Natasha looked to the man at his arrival.

"There is something going on here, Skeeter's reaction was justification enough." Steve broke the silence by voicing his thoughts.

"What is he holding back?" Kevin responded, shaken by the situation.

"I don't think it's a question of what you guys." Natasha chimed in, grabbing the male gazes.

"What do you mean?" Odell asked.

"Looking at his reactions, he was sure that he had nothing to do with what happened and he only stopped talking when he saw the coding. I think he knows who hacked into the systems and he is protecting them."

She made sense, the idea of protecting someone was admirable and Steve found himself thinking that it would be something Skeeter would do. Despite the man's strange ways that Steve didn't understand, he knew a good heart when he saw one.

The door suddenly opened and Quinn strolled in.

"Hey, you guys get through to our guy yet?" He asked.

"We are not sure if it even was him, it's all speculation." Steve answered.

"Well we might find out so more. Jackson brought in this lady who works closely with the guy. She might be able to provide some insight." Quinn explained, drawing attention to the file he waved in his hand.

Steve was struck with a sudden uneasy feeling that compelled him to ask

"Who?"

Quinn opened the file and read the name. "A Miss Olivia Throne."

Natasha and Kevin simultaneously stiffened and looked to Steve. The captain was wide eyed and dumbstruck.

Quinn was still reading the file, dubious to how the air around them had suddenly thickened in stress.

"Anyone else find it weird she has no middle name?" The agent mused out loud only to immediately jump out of the way when Steve stomped in his direction. Natasha and Kevin hastily followed after the Captain, leaving Quinn confused by the impetuosity.

* * *

It wasn't often that Olivia Thorne paced restlessly, but when she did, she had good reasons. She was brought in by SHIELD to ask some questions about an ongoing investigation. She wasn't provided any other details expect a letter, demanding her cooperation. She wondered if Steve knew she was in the building, she doubted he knew because if he had, she would have been warned before hand, or would his superiors be against it?

Does SHIELD know about her relationship with the Captain? Did it have to do something with that? Olivia began to panic behind a mask of indifference.

The door of the interrogation room opened and a man walked in. He was bald, tan skin and wore glasses over his dark beady eyes. He was medium build and dressed in a well iron suit, he carried in a file that Olivia knew had something to do with her.

"Good evening Miss Thorne, I am Agent Sitwell." He introduced and then gestured to her untouched chair, expecting her to take a seat. She reluctantly did, simultaneously to him.

"Am I under arrest?" She demanded.

"No Ma'am." He smiled to assure her but she was the least bit settled.

"Then what is your reason for holding me here? I have done nothing wrong." Olivia pointed out factually.

"Are you certain of that Miss Throne?"

Her eyes narrowed, he sounded like he was teasing her. She was in no mood for jokes, being in a unfamiliar environment. He cleared his throat, a little surprised by her seriousness and directed his attention to the open file on his desk.

"How well do you know Mr. Scott Kyle Chester?" He asked, chancing a glance in her direction.

Olivia stared, perplexed. She was not expecting that line of inquiry.

"What does Skeeter have to do with this?" She demanded.

"You work with him yes?"

"I hire him for his talent at animations, freelance basis though." Olivia answered tensely.

"Mhm but you could say that he is technically your employee considering most of the projects he had worked for were from your connection yes?" Sitwell mused, lacing his fingers over the table and leaning back casually. Olivia knew the crafty intention in the man's words. He was expecting her to take responsibility for Skeeter in some way. As much as she knew and trusted the guy, she knew Skeeter had some illegal operations and didn't want any involvement in his crime.

She knew she had to tread carefully.

"In order for him to be under my employee it needs to be settled in contract, Mr. Sitwell and that hasn't been done." She responded calmly.

"So you two operate under a trust basis?"

"Yes." She said. "Can you please tell me what exactly he has done? Is he in trouble?"

"You dont seem that surprised." Sitwell observed, pushing his frames over the bridge of his nose. "Are you aware of his illegal activities apart from the occasional freelancing for you?"

"What illegal activities?" Olivia questioned, playing aloof. She knew admitting to the knowledge could make her an accomplice, which she had no part in.

"Frequently hacking into places he shouldn't, although none of them are a serious SHIELD matter, this one however is." Sitwell stopped flipping through the pages at one particular sheet of evidence.

"March eight, two thousand and twelve at approximately one am." He began to read out, Olivia listened intently. "The Horizon Lab firewalls and security were disabled for around ten minutes. Even though the hacker hadn't logged into anything else other than the main operating computer, a very important piece of tech and it's files were stolen. All we managed to narrow down to is Mr. Chester's IP address."

Sitwell hadn't noticed how uncharacteristically troubled Olivia Thorne was in that moment.

"I understand that he wasn't in your employment at the time but all the evidence points to you being a close friend of his. We do not believe that he was the one who committed this but we believe he might be protecting someone." Sitwell looked to the subject in question.

"Do you have any idea who that could be Miss. Thorne?" He asked, aware of how harshly she was breathing.

"Y-yes." She stuttered out, the guarded tone no longer present.

"Me." She announced hesitantly, looking to him with glistening honey brown eyes.

"I did this."

* * *

"Fury what the hell is this?" Steve demanded, barging into the director's office. Fury stood up from his leather chair in acknowledgement to the irate Captain. The director was calm under the glare of Steve's enraged expressions.

"Rogers, calm down." He insisted.

"Calm down?" Steve hissed his fingers clenched into fists at his sides.

"You arrested my girlfriend for hacking?"

"She confessed." Fury stated factually.

"What?" Steve demanded, staggered.

"She confessed." The director repeated grimly and then aimed Steve's attention to the screen behind him. The captain looked to find Olivia's confession tape on a loop, admitting to Sitwell that she was the one that had committed the crime. His shivering gaze was focused on her face, weary and heavy with remorse and misery. Sitwell kept trying to pressure more questions out of her but Olivia refused to budge and demanded her lawyer, over and over again.

"This is crazy, she did not do this." The captain cried out, revolving back to face the Director.

"She hasn't admit to anything beyond piggy backing off several IP addresses including Mr. Chester's address in order to break into the firewall."

"That doesn't explain anything, nor does it help us find our thief." Steve pointed out factually.

"She could be covering for him."

He refused to believe that his Olivia could be capable of such a crime. He couldn't accept the idea of her abusing her power for such a immoral task. Skeeter on the other hand had a record of cyber crimes. Steve was leaning more towards Skeeter having committed the act, even though his instincts were telling him otherwise.

"Could be, but she has refused to speak since." Fury informed.

"Let me talk to her." Steve suggested, urgently.

"No, you are too close to this Cap. Sit this one out." Director insisted firmly, earning a scowl from the Captain.

"Sitwell will keep trying."

Somehow Steve doubted the man would make any progress.

* * *

Natasha sat by the lunch table and watched as Steve paced before her, back and forth. His hands would alternate from being clenched at his sides to rubbing his face in languid strokes. His entire body was rigid with tension and Natasha felt sorry for the guy, but he was handling Fury's refusal of seeing his girlfriend remarkably well.

"She still hasn't spoken?" She questioned.

"Nothing." He grumbled stopping in his march and turning to the spy.

"Why would she admit to this? Olivia isn't a hacker she is just a web designer."

"She has the tools to." Natasha noted, casually.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He demanded, at the edge of snapping at her.

"She can if she wants to and from the look of things she isn't lying." Natasha stated calmly. His eyes widened in scandalized disbelief, hurt and confounded by the woman's accusation.

"You honestly can't believe Olivia is capable of this?"

"People are capable of a lot of things Rogers, especially the ones you think you know." She warned, her gaze was all too stern for the Captain's liking.

Steve knew of Natasha's trust issues. She liked to remind him in her usual teasing tone that he was far too naive. He had brushed it aside before, knowing the woman had gone through far too many obstacles in her time. But he didn't appreciate her negativity in that moment, accepting her words would mean to accept Olivia's fate. He knew if he did assume that she was capable of such a deed, he would stop trying to prove her innocence.

"We are not getting anywhere with this." He ordered fixating his stare on to Natasha. The severity in his expression softened to a pleading look.

"She will talk to me, if I can only get some time." He murmured woefully.

Natasha held his gaze silently and for those intense few seconds, he feared she will refuse to help. Romanoff chanced a glance at the door behind him and then looked to him before nodding confidently.

"Ten minutes." She insisted.

Steve sighed in relief.

* * *

Steve took a deep breath before entering the room. The guards had long gone, Natasha had taken their place and stood on guard so the Captain had a moment with his girlfriend.

Olivia was pacing. He knew she never paced unless she was genuinely worried. He shut the door behind him and that drew her immediate attention. She looked to him and her whole body stiffened in surprise.

"Steve." His name escaped her lips in a dreadful sigh. It was the first time the sight of him had brought on such a guarded look from her.

"Why did you take the fall for Skeeter?" He jumped straight into the question, time was of the essence.

"I didn't take the fall for him." She stated factually.

"Did you really do this?" Steve asked, approaching her.

Her reaction was squeamish, she placed a distance between them by hiding half her body behind the chair. Steve hesitated to approach at her distrustful actions.

"I-I told that guy, I am not speaking without a lawyer-"

"Olli, please." He pleaded. She flinched remorsefully.

"I'm sorry." Olivia murmured, averting her gaze in repentance.

Steve gaped, startled by the lack of confiding words.

"Who is doing this to you?" He demanded.

"Steve-"

"Tell me. Olli I can help." He cut in.

"It's not like-"

"This is serious Olivia, you could end up in jail for this." He exclaimed, growing exasperated from her lack of a proper answer.

"You think I don't know that!" She snapped glaring up at him. Steve was startled by this, never in all the time they spent together did Olivia direct a look of anger at him. But he saw more than just annoyance, she was scared. it was clear enough in her glistening amber eyes. She was holding back her fear.

"Look, this happened more than a year ago I didn't think it was going to even be this much of an offence." She said, her voice soft and full of sorrow. "I am not going to let Skeeter go down for my mistakes."

"So that's it then?" He demanded, earning her woeful glance. "You are just going to throw everything away?"

"You want me to let Skeeter take the fall so I can get away free as a bird, is that what you are saying?" She asked stiffly.

His firm demeanor grew weary, his sky blue eyes were soft in hurt and confusion. Olivia couldn't look at them without feeling her own heart clench painfully.

"You know what I mean." He whispered, his words trembling in misery.

She yearned to ease the wounded look in his woeful gaze, she struggled to fight the urge to. But she knew if she did, if she told him everything, then he would be an accomplice and the last thing she wanted to was drag him down with her.

Steve saw the flicker of doubt in her eyes. She wanted to tell him, he knew from the way she worried her lower lip and then parted her lips a few times, but something held her back. He didn't know what it was, but it worked. In the next moment her posture stiffened and then straightened her shoulders before looking to him crossly.

"I am done talking." She concluded and then turned away.

Steve was left staring at her, flabbergasted.

* * *

Natasha was grabbed out of her thoughts when Steve stormed out of the interrogation room, his brows were furrowed in exasperation that echoed in his heavy strides. She followed him with her usual cool air, though she had to increase her pace to keep up with him.

"I am guessing that conversation did not go well." She noted factually.

"None of this makes any sense. She wouldn't do this." Steve grumbled. "There has to be a reason."

Natasha was amazed by Steve's continued faith, maybe he wasn't deluded, maybe he was right. They arrived at the pantry again and he headed straight for the window as if trying to find some solace in the view of Washington.

"This was two years ago, did she go through a troubling time?" Romanoff asked, hoping to pull him out of his chaotic thoughts.

Steve didn't have an answer, but he raked his mind trying to think of one, though his thoughts were already preoccupied.

"I know the answer to that." Kevin announced appearing behind the Russian spy. Steve immediately stepped away from the glass and approached the man.

"Look." He insisted and handed the Captain his tablet. Steve accepted the device and looked down at the open window on the screen. It was a list of numbers of some kind, organized neatly in a wide table, it resembled a bill.

"What am I looking at?" He demanded frantically looking to Odell for answers.

"Olivia's bank records from that year. It definitely says she got a big payout from the job, but a third of it got spent the moment the cash came in."

Steve frowned at Kevin's evidence, it was no what he wanted to hear.

"On what?" Natasha pressed on.

"The funds were transferred to North Carolina Children's Hospital." Kevin stated.

"Norah." Steve whispered, his eyes widened in a sudden realization.

"Who's Norah?" Natasha inquired, brows furrowing in question.

Steve was about to answer when a commotion outside the pantry door grabbed his attention. Kevin and Natasha simultaneously followed the direction of Steve's gaze. They saw the frantic of rush of other field agents stomping down the corridor. Intrigued, they headed out to find out what was happening.

"The suspect is missing!" Some one exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

"Who? Who's missing?"

"Miss Thorne, she was in the room and now she is gone."

"how on earth did she get away from a trained agent in one of the most secure buildings in the world?" Someone else demanded harshly even though his voice was laced in panic. No one had an answer to such a scandalous question.

"Notify the others, she can't have gotten far." The head agent ordered.

Steve, Natasha and Kevin were silent as flies on a wall. The Captain was reeling in shock, he had just absorbed the idea of Olivia hacking into a science facility, but to attempt escape during her confinement? That was too bizarre to believe.

"Let's review the surveillance footage." Kevin suggested. They nodded and followed him to the security room.

They huddled around the tv screen with a short, cherubic faced tech guy scrolling through the time line.

"Nothing." The man announced.

"Was it wiped?"Steve demanded from the meek man.

"Wait a minute, who is that?" Kevin demanded pointing to a figure on the screen. It was a average built woman (judging from the way her long sleeved, grey, suit jacket, hugged her form) Her hair was tied back into a neat bun atop her head. The stranger's back was facing the camera all they could observe was that the woman had blonde hair with ginger highlights.

"From the brief case and ten dollar suit jacket, I am going to assume it's her lawyer." Natasha mused.

"Are we sure that's her?"Kevin asked.

Steve didn't want to take any chances, especially since the "lawyer"could have been the last person to see Olivia or the person who took her. He knew one person who could shine light on to the question.

After printing out a image of the lawyer from a view of her back, they hurried into Skeeter's interrogation room.

"Skeeter." Steve called, entering the room with purposeful strides. The man was startled into attention by the Captain's arrival.

"Whoa Steve?" He gaped."Why you cosplaying as Captain America?"

"Seriously dude?" Kevin demanded, his expression twisted in disbelief. Steve ignored the ridiculousness of the man's question and focused a stern glare on the man.

"Have you met Olli's lawyer?"He asked. Skeeter nodded frantically.

"Yeah, Mr. Featherstone."

"Well this is not a Featherstone or a Mister." Natasha stated factually.

Steve was paling at the realization they had no idea where Olivia was, who took her or for what reasons. His heart began to race in panic, he tried to remain calm but the strings of his sanity were beginning to fray.

"What the hell is going on?"

* * *

Olivia didn't know where she was. She didn't know who took her or what the hell was going on. The one thing she did know was that she was terrified.

The most obvious reason for her kidnapping was haunting her. Her employer considered her a liability and now wished to end her life to cover her tracks. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was being led to her doom. The only regret she had was cruelly pushing away her loving boyfriend that only tried to help. At least he was safe, she knew she could consider that as a victory.

She tried her best to be brave, even when she was escorted down a long hallway with a bag over her head. The silence around her was deafening, until she heard the clanging, wrenching, screech of a metal door, opening.

She was forced to stop and she felt the bindings around her wrists that were forcing her hands behind her, being untied. She wasn't even given a chance to soothe her wrists, in the next moment the sack was pulled off her head and she was shoved forward.

Olivia stumbled forward and struggled to find her footing from the hard push. She would have fallen over if a pair of hands hadn't reached out and steadied her. The foreign sensation startled her at first and her immediate instinct was to push herself out of the strangers arms, only to realize it wasn't a stranger at all.

"Aaron?" She questioned, flabbergasted and staring up at him.

Her ex-boyfriend and brother of her best friend, gazed down at her. The usual cocksure glint in his eyes were replaced with remorse and his normally grinning face seemed weary.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, reeling at the possibility that maybe he was responsible for all of this, but the idea sounded insane. She knew Aaron, he was a lot of things but a black mailer wasn't one of them.

His grip on her shoulders tightened and he held her wide eyed gaze firmly.

"I am sorry Olli, but this woman is crazy." He murmured.

"Who?" She asked. "Who is doing this Aaron?"

"Hi Olli." A sweetly, familiar voice called, distracting her from her Aaron.

Olivia spun around to find Jessica standing at the threshold of the door. She was out of her usual pretty gowns. Instead she was wearing a portrait neck blouse with thin sleeves. It was a emerald green and she had paired it with long, black, skinny jeans. At her sides were two very large, burly gentlemen. They had haggard faces that screamed ex-military, that and they fact that they were wearing all black while supporting rifles in their arms.

"Jessica?" Olivia was dumbstruck by the sight of the woman. Her first thought was that the innocent woman was kidnapped along with her boyfriend, but then the idea left her mind completely when Aaron's grip on her tightened.

Olivia was surprised when he pulled her back closer to his body as if to protect her. His face was scrunched up in a furious expression of pure hostility. It finally dawned on to her from the dazzling smile that Jessica directed at her, full of wicked intent.

"It's you?" Despite the facts, Olivia still couldn't believe it.

"Yes unfortunately." Jessica mused nonchalantly, strolling into the room with her hands clasped behind her back.

"I really am sorry about all this, you truly are a really nice person. I would much rather get to know you than your dull ex over there."

Her words were sultry and sensual when accompanied with a British accent. It didn't sound like the Jessica she knew at all. Her deception made Olivia sick to her stomach. Nauseous and extremely angry.

"Why?" She demanded. "Why would you do this? I was no threat to you I did what you asked, why keep track of me and manipulate my friends?"

"It's nothing personal, honest." Jessica insisted with a sickly sweet smile on her red painted lips. "But when my love asks me to do something I have to do it, it bonds us."

 _Love?_ Olivia understood that this woman was clearly a pawn of a bigger schemer.

"So you are not the one I did the job for?" She asked uncertainly.

"No that would be my lover. I was just asked to keep an eye on you, not during your sad time mourning over your Norah but after that, when the prodigal son came in to your life."

"Steve?" Olivia bristled. "What does he have to do with this?"

She had to know, the idea of her actions having brought him to danger made her more nauseous than finding out that Jessica was well crafted disguise.

"Nothing much, he is just someone who could potentially stop us." She abruptly fell silent, her eyes widened in stun. Olivia stared expectantly waiting for the explanation to continue. However, Jessica looked to Olivia. Her eyes were glittering in a lustful adoration.

"I think I said too much." She noted with a fond laugh. "Wow you really know how to get a girl talking don't you Olli? I do adore that about you."

Olivia's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, the woman sounded almost...flirtatious?

"Now I am at a bit of a sticky situation." She mused, tapping her chin thought "I am supposed to spare you because if I hurt you then that puts a target on me and my love. We do not want the Good Captain to be on to us, however..."

A dangerous gleam took over her iridescent eyes when they moved to Aaron.

"Your friend is a liability."

 **Friendly reminder: Reviews keep me going :) x**


	26. Distress Signal

**Jo: Lol, I hope you like this chapter then ^^.**

 **dancindonna: Aw thank you so much :D**

 **Oddball: LOL I hadn't even realize Kevin had pulled a Johnny, kudos for noticing that. Well I am not going to say it will be easy for Steve and Olivia to work through that, but anyway more on that will come up in the next chapter :). My favourite songs for Olli and Steve was Mother We Just Can't Get Enough by the New Radicals and SHine by Years and Years (I do not know if I mentioned those song but you should check them outfit you like :)) I had also listened to a lot of Bryan Adams for inspiration . :D.**

 **supesfan18: Well then I hope this chapter satisfies that curiosity.**

* * *

 _ **OMG YOU GUYS. This is slowly reaching the end. I think I have two more chapters to go? EEEEP.**_

 _ **Please Review This is coming to an end after all.**_

 _ **xx**_

 _ **SSC**_

* * *

"Your friend is a liability."

Olivia was quick to situate herself in front of Aaron, in his defense.

"Don't you dare hurt him." She hissed Jessica's perfectly shaped brows rose in wonder.

"I am sorry dear, but he has seen too much. You weren't supposed to find him alive." She smiled, with a slight tilt to her head. Olivia was both horrified and enraged by the playful manner = of her death threat.

Jessica made a quick, ordering motion with her black, leather, gloved hand, to the goons behind her. The two hulking masses of muscle took a step in their direction. Olivia was immediately alarmed.

"No please, there must be something else that could be useful to you." She pleaded, eyeing the approaching guards while inching in front of Aaron. She looked to Jessica with wide, begging eyes.

"Just tell me what I need to do." She whispered.

"I think you've done enough Olli, but it is admirable that you are so willing to protect him. Though I do like watching you beg." Jessica murmured, watching her with the same gleaming emerald eyes.

A new form emerged into the room, cutting into the aura of tension within the space. The person wore a mask. It was a was purely porcelain with feminine features, voluptuous lips and round apple cheeks with a very pristine nose. The sockets around the eyes were hollowed out and pair of jaded blue eyes watched them from behind the mask.

Olivia looked to the new presence and the person immediately averted their attention and marched purposefully toward Jessica. Olivia assumed (from the type of mask) that it was a woman behind the disguise, but it was hard to tell completely. They wore a long, bellowing, dark velvet cape with a hood that rested limply over the crow of their head.

She hid half her body behind Jessica and leaned into whisper something into her ear. Jessica's immediate response was to be infuriated.

"What? You have got to be joking. She is willing to take that risk?" She demanded harshly. The masked woman nodded calmly. Jessica cursed inaudibly under her breath.

Olivia and Aaron exchanged nervous glances but remained silent and rattled.

Jessica sighed after a moment, calmer than before but her gaze remained annoyed as she glanced at Aaron.

"Lucky for you my love values life, control is always the better option instead of endless slaughter, I do admire that about her." She announced proudly. "Fine, I shall let you live for now. Love does have one last use of you and threatening to kill him will make fine motivation."

"Don't you touch her." It was Aaron's turn to be defensive as he practically growled at Jessica.

The woman cackled loudly, her head thrown back in utter hilarity. Olivia was startled by her chiming laughter, it was most uncharacteristic of the Jessica she knew, or at least she thought she knew.

"You made me laugh." She gasped out while wiping an imaginary tear from the corner of her eye. "I needed that."

She fixated her cunning gaze onto Olivia and began to approach. Aaron was instantly in battle mode and stepped forward to shove the woman away. Jessica deflected the attack but her hand hadn't moved an inch.

However, a sinuous vine like limb grew out from over her shoulder. It curved and twisted out, shifting from bisque to the colour of red wood. It shot out and wrapped it's thick, rope like body around Aaron's neck and lifted him a few feet off the ground.

Aaron rose up, choking and gasping for air while struggling to free himself of the tentacle. Olivia's scream was stuck in the base of her throat, her eyes were wide and horrified by the sight and she struggled to find her voice.

"W-what t-the hell are you?" She stammered out, terrified to a hair-raising intensity.

"A mutant dear, never run into one?" Jessica bit back hotly, her eyes a glimmer.

"Well I like to know that I am your first time at something."She mused with vague interest.

Aaron's face was turning an alarming shade of purple as his powerful legs the kicked at the air began to dull in spirit.

"Please stop, I'll come just please stop." Olivia sobbed, tugging at the pant sleeve of Aaron's jeans in a desperate attempt to bring him back to the ground. Tears starred her eyes as Jessica continued to hold the man out, threatening to end his life.

"Fine. " She sighed exasperated, and heedlessly released the man. Aaron fell to the floor and began to cough roughly while palming the breadth of his neck. Olivia immediately went to assist him and dropped to her knees but she could only watch helplessly as Aaron bent over his thighs and continued to gasp for air.

"Only because hearing you beg is so delicious." She cooed down at Olivia. The web designer stifled a livid retort and focused on helping Aaron. The man was breathing harshly, his chest heaving with each ragged pant.

"Here."

Jessica abruptly thrust a sleek, silver, laptop in Olivia's line of sight. She eyed it with a guarded look of uncertainty.

"We need you to jump back into your former hobby. Everything is all set you just need to break down the heinous firewalls." Jessica instructed.

Olivia bit back the urge to refuse but she knew if she did there would be consequences. She didn't want to watch anyone die because of her. She was still recovering from the guilt of knowing Skeeter had tried to take the fall for her mistake. Not to mention shaken the faith Steve had in her. She didn't want to think about all the confused, annoyed thoughts he must be having about her.

She glared up at Jessica who continued to smile pleasantly. Her expendable limbs had doubled, four of them were whipping at the air from behind her as if exuberant to be freed from some confinement. Olivia was thoroughly disgusted by the sight of them, but she was always a little captivated by the constant shift from red to beige hues.

Olivia was forced to stand along with Aaron by the rough handling of the large men. They pointed them to a table and ordered them to sit. They did, reluctantly. Jessica placed the laptop before Olivia on the table and opened the device

The screen flickered on to a charcoal, black window, ready to be commanded. The software was already connected to a remote access point and all Olivia had to do was break into the system they wanted.

"The last time I did something like this for your love, ended up biting me in the ass and now I am pretty sure my boyfriend thinks I can't be trusted." Olivia grumbled, hesitantly hovering her fingertips over the keys. Her hands were still trembling from the fear and she rolled her fingers inwards into fists to try and suppress the shivers.

"Aw I am sure he doesn't think that of you." Jessica breathed inches from the side of Olivia's face. She shuddered inwardly at the unwelcome sensation of having her personal space invaded.

"You did do it out of love. Something I find extremely attractive about you." She murmured flirtatiously.

Olivia rolled her eyes and began to type away at the keys, her eyes narrowed on the screen. The bright coding light reflected across her the surface of her glasses.

"I am truly sorry about Norah."

Olivia stilled for a moment, her shoulders stiffening instinctively. She almost believed the pained sympathy in her voice to be genuine.

"This person's system is very complex and I am really rusty." The web designer noted at an attempt to ignore Jessica's words altogether.

"Oh don't worry we have time, not like anyone is looking for you." She mused casting a glance over at Aaron who had been oddly quiet. She looked back to Olivia and then grinned down at her.

"Don't try to send your boyfriend a distress signal, I will be very annoyed." She tutted lovingly and then tapped her lightly on the tip of her nose. Olivia scowled and reminded herself to slap the woman's hand away the next time she attempted to touch her.

"Mistress B." A deep masculine voice called from behind the laptop screen.

"What? Can't you see I am flirting?" She barked irately, rattling Olivia.

"You are needed downstairs." The man responded calmly.

"Fine." She grumbled rising from her seat beside Olivia. She strode towards the door, the wedges of her high heels thumping hard against the tiles at each graceful step. The moment she was out of sight Olivia released a breath she had been holding in, her whole body sagged in relief for a brief few seconds.

The woman made her uncomfortable. Not just for her villainous intent but her whole demeanor. She was nothing like the sweet, innocent, mostly shy, Jessica she knew and grew restful around. This woman was something else, unstable and highly dangerous.

"Keep an eye on them." She ordered, brushing past the security.

Olivia blinked against the harsh glare of the screen and then reduced the glow intensity. She continued to type furiously at the keyboard, determined to crack into the system, but then a moment of dreadful realization dawned on to her. What would happen if she succeeded? Would Jessica and her so call Love decide that Olivia and Aaron are useless and have them executed?

"Is Steve really not looking for us?" Aaron croaked in question. Olivia was startled out of her thoughts and glanced at the male. She made sure to be surreptitious about the act to avoid looking like they were plotting.

"Well they must have noticed I am gone, I was in SHIELD for crying out loud." She grumbled, her fingers moving frantically across the keyboard. Her whole body was tense from the internal panic that began to build.

"Calm down Olli" He whispered sensing her distress. The order further fueled her annoyance.

"Don't tell me to calm down Aaron, you know that never works." She snapped.

"How long have you known about her crazy." She demanded.

"I've been her prisoner for about six months, give or take." He responded, frowning despondently. Olivia immediately felt guilty for snapping, her face was etched in remorse.

"The time when you kept trying to get in contact with me." She realized and her shame was doubled, was he trying to get help from her all those times?

"Yeah." He mused, smiling wanly. "That started off for personal reasons but I think that's what caused her to show her...true colours."

"What do you mean?" She inquired, eyeing the guards and making sure they weren't suspicious. The two men were conversing with each in a thick accent she did not understand. Olivia was distracted by a soft tap to her wrist. She looked and met Aaron's ochre gaze, they were glimmering nervously like a pair of ruby stones.

"I wanted you back and Jessica-whoever she is. Started to notice my aloofness." He stated with hope shining in his eyes.

Olivia's body was flooded with a wave of awkwardness. As much as she cared for Aaron's well being, she knew she no longer harboured the same feelings he did, they had ended long ago. But she didn't want to deal with rejecting him in that moment, especially when survival was the main concern.

She turned her attention back to her work, her heart pounding from the discomfiture.

"When and how did you meet her?" She questioned firmly.

"At a bar, it was around August. She played that whole witty, hard to get chick really well, it helped that she was really hot."

"That's around the time I met Steve." Olivia mused in awe. "Was she with you so she could meet him? That's a really far-fetched plan. Why did she choose you?"

"Hey!" Aaron objected, insulted and a little hurt.

"I don't mean it like that, it's just...don't you think it's a little too odd?" She whispered. "I mean she could have gone about it in another way, approached me as a client or moved next door. Why did she start dating you?"

"I don't know, but Steve was not her priority when we were together." Aaron pointed out with a slight irate clip in his tone.

Olivia was intrigued. "What do you mean?"

She was looking forward to be eased by the idea of her boyfriend not being the main target of a psychopath.

"All she did was talk about you and after just now I am pretty sure she has a thing for you and then she would stare out the window for hours." He told her. Olivia shuddered from the sudden spine tingling unease that brushed under her skin.

"A psychopath has a crush on me, you really know how to make me blush Aaron." She grumbled turning away, her mind reeling with thoughts.

"I did, kinda hoping I still can." He flirted, grinning charmingly.

Olivia stilled and slanted him a look of complete disbelief. He continued to smile, his eyes glimmering artfully.

"Are you hitting on me? Here? When we could possibly be killed." She demanded.

"Can't think of a better time." He whispered, his gaze dropping to her mouth.

Olivia ignored the yearning look and decided to ask the question that haunted her mind.

"Why are you so calm?" She eyed him speculatively.

"Bread crumbs, sweetheart." He breathed, shooting a glance at the guards and then looking to her.

"Bread crumbs." He repeated.

* * *

Steve was desperately trying to keep his cool, but it was damn near impossible when the anxiety of his missing girlfriend kept him on edge. Natasha and Kevin worked frantically to find some form of lead but it was as if the woman disappeared into thin air. He paced a short length of the corridor.

 _Dear God, please be okay._

"We need to find out who this woman is, someone must have seen her face she can't just walk in unnoticed." Steve exclaimed looking turning to face the agents, looking at no one in particular.

"She went out that way, I am sure we are not dealing with a ordinary person here." Kevin noted.

"Then let's go through the database, we must be able to find someone to match what we see." Steve instructed. They nodded and headed to the elevators, determined to reach the archive floor. Natasha was about to follow them when Fury's voice called her on her earpiece.

 _ **"Romanoff, we have a lead."**_

"That's great, from whom?" Natasha asked.

 _ **"Agent 13."** _ Fury murmured. **_"We have a sketch of the possible suspect, sent it to your compact. Spin a fic when you report to the Captain."_**

"Right." Natasha nodded to herself. Her tablet chimed in a new notification. She quickly opened up a new window and hurried to catch up to the restless Captain.

* * *

"Jessica?" Steve marveled, staring down at the sketch on the screen. They had all retreated to the a briefing room. One by one agents came flooding in, wondering if they could provide any assistance for the Captain's task. Steve was too overwhelmed by information to notice how many people had gathered in the of the SHIELD personnel had gathered in the meeting room, ready to put their minds to work and figure out where the hostages and their captors were located. Men and women dressed in the usual black suit. The STRIKE team were loitering along the walls, waiting for an order.

"You know her?" Natasha inquired, studying the woman's delicate features. The woman seemed like the epitome of virtue.

"That's Aaron's girlfriend." Steve informed, still reeling from the knowledge.

"Who the hell is Aaron?" Kevin demanded.

"Olivia's ex."

"Is that guy involved in this?" He persisted.

Steve hoped not. He always had a odd feeling about Aaron, but it was never a "kidnapper" vibe but more suspicious because of his prior attempts to get back together with Olivia. Was he lashing out because he failed? was getting back together never his intention? If so why was Jessica involved?

Steve felt hopeless, all the new leads simply aroused more question and they still had no idea where Olivia could be.

"Captain!" Steve looked up to find Quinn rushing in his direction with Olivia's phone clutched in his hand. Steve spotted the flashing screen, it was ringing.

He proceeded to answer the call and his eyes widened when he recognized the caller ID.

"Claire?" He responded to alert her that it was him.

 ** _"Steve?"_** Claire breathed out anxiously, not expecting him to answer, ** _"Am I too late? Are they gone?"_**

"Do you know what's going on?" He exacted insistently.

 ** _"I-I dont know."_** She stuttered ** _. "But I got this distressed message from Aaron, something about Jessica not being who she is and how Olivia is in danger. Oh my God are they going to be okay?"_**

"Claire, I need you to be very calm right now." Steve spoke softly, hoping to ease the woman. He heard her take deep ragged breaths in order to sooth her senses. Steve gave her a minute to compose herself before asking another question.

"Can you forward that message to Olli's phone?"

 _ **"Y-yes I'll do that right now. I'll have to translate it though."**_ She insisted. **_"Steve, please find them."_**

"I will, I swear."

Steve was adamant, he wasn't going to give up on Olivia Throne, even if it killed him.

"Your neighbour, Kate, told Quinn that she heard Jessica talk about some location on the Northeast side."Natasha spoke up.

"Northeast...Aaron mentioned something about overlooking a park here. We can narrow the search down to around Anacostia Park." Kevin read out on Olivia cell phone screen over Steve's shoulder when the man was distracted by Natasha's report.

"My bet is they could be held up in some apartment because there are no abandoned buildings in that area." Odell predicted, Steve found truth in the man's logic.

"Mark all the possible locations and then let's split up till we find the place. We are going in stealth. The hostiles are possible supers and dangerous. Do not engage until civilians are safe." He ordered the group of agents that had gathered around him, which included the STRIKE unit.

"You heard the Captain, everybody suit up." Rumlow shouted and everyone rushed off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Olivia felt a mild sense of panic and anticipation knowing Aaron had managed to send out a distress signal. The stench of sawdust and rust that permeated the damp, moldy apartment did not help her nausea. The room as too dark for her liking, the windows behind and on her side were covered with thick wooden planks. The only furniture within the home was the three chairs and the table. Two of which were occupied by Aaron and her.

"What did you do?" She asked glancing at her ex.

"Remember how Clay and I have a secret language?" He murmured, trying to seem aloof.

"That weird gibberish you two talk in, to gossip about your cousins and bitch about your parents?"

"Hey it's not gibberish." He objected with a extensive roll of his eyes. "When Jessica was preoccupied most of the time today, gave me an opening. I'm supposed to keep the cover of having a normal life so she lets me answer emails and stuff, usually watching like a hawk. Not so much today, so I took my chance."

"What if they end up here because of that?" Olivia began to stress about the idea of Claire on a solo mission to find her brother and her best friend, but the scenario was pretty unlikely. Olivia knew Claire to be a rational person even in precarious times, she figured she would approach someone for help.

"Who is Claire going to tell? The authorities?" Olivia inquired, knowing full well this was above the local police.

"No, they are no use, I told her to tell _him_." From the slight disdain in Aaron's words, Olivia instantly knew who he was referring to.

"Steve?"

"Steve, Steve, Steve that's all I hear from you." They were startled into attention when Jessica appeared, grumbling in exasperation over their topic of discussion.

Olivia froze in fear, praying the woman hadn't heard about their getaway plans. However Jessica strolled over with a carefree air, despite her scowling expression. She plopped herself down on the seat on Olivia's other side, crossed one leg over her knee and then rested her elbow on the edge of the table before looking to the shaken web designer.

"Do you love him or something?" She questioned haughtily. Olivia stared, she couldn't tell if the woman was just joking.

"You obviously haven't been paying that close attention to me if you didn't know I love him." Olivia grumbled focusing her attention on the screen.

"Aw." Jessica cooed lightly pushing the woman, playfully. "I paid very close attention, too close eh Aaron?"

Aaron averted his gaze, dismayed. Olivia gaped, appalled.

"You are sick!" She hissed at Jessica, repulsed by how violated she felt.

"Perverse is the term dear." She insisted, smiling wickedly. "I had to find some way to get my jollies because you've stirred some feelings in me and I am trying to stay faithful to my love."

"I don't think it would be much trouble to be faithful to her after this, considering I want nothing to do with you." Olivia grumbled, shooting her a look of annoyance.

"Oooo playful banter, sexy." Jessica exclaimed, delighted by the exchange. "I see why Steve loves you so much, bet you keep his righteous flag pole up all day."

Her emerald gaze shifted to the sulking Aaron.

"A little sympathetic to why you miss her so much." She mused tauntingly, the man glowered silently at her. Olivia was equally seething and the pressure she applied on the key grew harsher and hasty. Then there was a sudden shift of coding on the screen, alerting Olivia that she was successful in averting another obstacle.

Jessica spotted the victory and grinned from beside the woman.

"See! My annoying presence had sped up your work progress and you are almost there." She enthused. "Come on love, we need this ASAP."

"If you weren't breathing down my neck I would be faster." Olivia muttered heatedly, the stench of her sharp, floral perfume overwhelmed her.

"Oh darling, there are a lot of things I want to do to that pretty neck of yours."

Olivia chose to ignore the suggestive whisper and focus on the task even though she knew the further she got, the closer she was to being disposed.

She broke down the final firewall, she had managed to get through to the system. Her fingers stilled over the keyboard as the window opened up onto a unfamiliar desktop. It was just a plain black screen with a few desktop icons on the left side.

"I got in." She announced in disbelief.

"Excellent." Jessica commended and then quickly pulled out her cell phone and got to her feet. She waited for the rings to seize. Olivia and Aaron were eavesdropping.

"Hello my love, Olivia cracked into that address you wanted. Yes you may reward me when I return. Uh huh-That's a little off the plan there my darling...WHAT?"

The sudden booming anger in Jessica's voice made them jump. Olivia moved to the edge of her seat, extremely fearful for her life. Aaron grabbed her by the forearm as if trying to keep her calm. Jessica was muttering spiteful gibberish under her breath and then turned her wrathful stare on to them.

"Alright who ended the party before closing time?" She hissed, incensed.

The piercing sound of bullets firing distracted the three of them, they were coming from down the corridor and drawing closer. The two thugs that guarded the door were startled into action and hurried off with weapons in hand. The masked stranger suddenly disappeared right before Olivia's eyes, like she was swallowed up into some black hole.

Jessica's flashing eyes moved to the meek web designer, grabbing her troubled glance.

"Olivia darling I did warn you there would be consequences if you told your boyfriend where we were."

Olivia gulped when the tentacles made their second appearance that night and began to inch towards them like a venomous snakes with the intent to kill.

"She didn't do it." Aaron was immediately in front of her, standing defensively.

"How?" Jessica demanded, blanched. "I had my eye on you the whole time."

"Not when Olli was around." Aaron hissed.

Jessica was flabbergasted for a moment and then cursed under her breath. Her pale cheeks took on a shade of blush pink. Olivia didn't know if it was from the embarrassment of caught being distracted or anger for being deceived.

Her hunching, menacing posture abruptly straightened, but the enraged glint remained in her eyes, as if they were lit up by the fires of hell.

"You are a lot more deceptive than I give you credit for." She mused heatedly. "Shame you won't be alive long enough to celebrate it."

The air was thick with tension and Olivia predicted an attack. She was instantly on her feet and Aaron reacted first. He gripped at the edge of the table and then forced it over their heads on to the unsuspecting Jessica. He didn't wait around to witness the impact and grasped Olivia by the wrist and pulled her towards the exit.

"Olli run!" He exclaimed, hurriedly pulling her along. She stumbled at first before finding her footing in the midst of a panic induced rush.

They heard Jessica's deafening, outraged roar from behind them and that spurred them to run faster. Aaron pulled her out of the door and to the left, heading towards the staircase. They reached the edge of the drop and she thought they were free. But then Aaron was thrown roughly to the wall on their left by one of Jessica's strong tentacles.

Olivia screamed and immediately tried to assist him his fallen form, only to be stopped by a heavy weight winding around her middle. The elongated limb had grabbed her and forced her to a stop at the edge of the step. The death grip was restricting the oxygen to her lungs and she was turned mid air to come face to face with Jessica's furious expression. Her eyes were glowing with blood lust and she was snarling openly.

Olivia was petrified, her cries were forced down her throat and her chest heaved with each ragged pant.

 _Please, please don't drop me._

Her shoes had slipped off her dangling feet and the tips of her toes struggled to touch the platform beneath. Jessica grip tightened to a lung burning intensity. She began to lower Olivia on to the wooden floor and her feet felt the cool surface beneath her feet.

For that brief moment Olivia thought that maybe she would be spared. Then she felt a rough shove to her chest and the next thing she knew, she was falling backwards.

The last thing she remembered was the briefest flash of regret in Jessica's emerald eyes. The sight was followed by immeasurable pain and then darkness.


	27. Safe

_**SO something weird happened. None of these reviews I'm replying to appeared on my reviews page but I got them via email note? Thank you oddball for pointing it to me you are the sweetest. Anyway it doesnt matter atleast I got the reviews in some form! :D**_

 _ **Dancindonna: Dont worry I made this chapter extra long to satisfy the weight of not knowing Olivia's fate :).**_

 _ **Oddball: Which season of Teen Wolf was that? It's pretty ambiguous, people fell off a lot of stuff :P. Yes well that dark cloud is about to rain down on them, you will see what I mean =/. You have such amazing taste in music I've never heard of Boy Epic till that moment, thank you so much for that and I hope you like this chapter :D.**_

 _ **Jo: HERE IS MORE :D Enjoy!**_

 _ **The Evanescent Author: OMG 30 hours?! When in that time did you go to the toilet? YOu better have steady moving bowels xD. Well even though this story is ending they will be making a lot of appearances for the Bucky story so stay tuned for that ^^. Thank you so much. I Will love to hear your thoughts on this chapter :D.**_

 _ **Amaliea: I know right. I hope you like this chapter ;).**_

 _ **Jojo657: LOL You are right, well there are no commercials in this chapter :D.**_

* * *

 **This chapter is one of my favs, hope you guys like it as much as I enjoyed writing it :D.**

 **xx**

 **SSC**

Olivia woke up to the sound of a consistent beeping. She blinked, groggy and disoriented against the bright room. It took her several minutes to adjust to the glow only to realise it was sunlight from the window that was reflected on the white walls. She flexed her fingers and was relieved that she still had movement. The last thing she remembered was falling and a lot of hurt.

The pain was still present and stifled her breathing. She took deep, slow breaths in order to adjust to the ache and not freak out. She licked her chapped lips and her eyes moved about the room. It was a rather large room with its own tiny living room with a wide, brown leather couch. It was placed in front of a wide view of the Washington landscape. The coffee table before the settee, was littered with bouquets of flowers and cards. From the many childish drawings she knew most of the cards were from the Children's hospital.

Her gaze moved across the bed where she was neatly tucked in and to her left. Her attention immediately honed in on the male occupying the chair beside her bed. Her heart clenched in pity at the sight of the Captain.

Steve was awake but his face was hidden behind his hands. Her first worry was that her pitiful state had brought her boyfriend into a state of tears. But she didn't hear any sobs, his body was still and he had the heels of his palms buried into his eye sockets, as if trying to rub away his fatigue.

She smiled wanly and attempted to reach out to him, her arms moved laboriously so she decided to speak.

"Don't cover your eyes, Steve." She croaked.

His head immediately snapped up and his wide blue eyes met hers. There was pure shock written across his taut face, as if he couldn't believe she was awake and speaking to him.

Her pale smile widened.

"It's your best feature." She insisted.

"Olivia." His voice trembled in relief and her heart clenched from the wave emotion.

"Oh thank God." He breathed in shivering gratitude. Steve immediately held her slightly wounded hand. There were small cuts across her forehand and wrist, but it was a lot better than her right hand which was buried in a white cast and angled across her midriff.

"Hi." She greeted, taking in the sight of his handsome face. Her heart felt just about ready to explode from happiness.

"Hi." He responded, grinning wide and watching her tenderly.

Her expression softened in sympathy, her love looked most weary. She spotted stubble across his jaw line, there were dark circles under his beautiful eyes and the worry lines were creased deeply across his forehead, as if he had been frowning for most of the time.

She reached out and gently cupped the side of his face. Steve shuddered under her touch, his eyes closing. He relaxed into the warmth of her hands. She rubbed the padded base of her thumb soothingly against his skin. He pressed a doting kiss to her inner wrist while his hand stroked up her arm.

Steve wanted to be closer to her but he knew it was unwise. Olivia was still recovering and he was careful not to place any of his leaning weight on to her and kept to the edge of the bed.

"How long have I been here?" Olivia asked after a moment, her voice still raspy.

"Three days, you hit your head from the fall and that put you in a coma. Your arm is fractured from softening your fall and I think a rib too." Steve explained woefully.

"Wow, that explains all the pain." She mused jokingly, wincing in ache.

"Babe, can you get me some water, please?"

"Sure." Steve was quickly on his feet and poured a plastic cup full off water from the jug and on the bedside table. She watched him silently and then waited as he brought the cup to her. Steve gently helped her up by a hand to her back and held the brim of the plastic, to her lips. Olivia was unfamiliar to such support but didn't complain and eagerly chugged down the liquid.

She sighed in relief when she was once again hydrated. She sunk into the comfort of her bedding and reached for the drip wire to up her morphine supply. Steve was observing her very carefully, his expression perturbed.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah why?" She inquired calmly, looking to him.

"You are taking this remarkably well." He observed. Olivia smiled wanly.

"I am not dead so yay for that" She was startled at the remembrance of the second victim of Jessica's attacks.

"Aaron." She stuttered out fretfully, remembering his body making hard impact against a wall.

"Is he-"

"He is fine." Steve insisted to assure her. Her body sagged in relief.

"Came in a few times to make sure you were okay, they released him a couple of days ago, minor injuries." Steve expressed.

"Good, what about Jessica or whoever she is?" Olivia inquired trying to remain calm even though her entire body tensed at the thought of her attacker. Seeing the distress in her gaze, Steve frowned miserably.

"In the wind, I am sorry Olli." He apologised.

"It's fine, I don't think I am her main concern anymore." She insisted even though she didn't feel safe knowing the woman was still out there.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked, shifting closer, his hold on her hand tightening.

"I think she found whom she was looking for because she was in a hurry to tell her love. I don't know it just felt like she was in a rush to get going even before she knew you were coming." Olivia expressed, he nodded while listening intently.

"We think there might be a bigger player in all of this, the one who asked you to hack into the office in the first place. Natasha and Kevin are working on finding answers. They will have some questions for you later." Steve informed her and then gazed in to a far off distance.

Olivia took note of his pensive silence and was concerned by the dazed look in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked, nervously. He looked to her, expressionless for a moment but then remorse made his face heavy.

"I am sorry about all of this." He whispered ruefully. She was surprised by his guilt and immediately felt the need to reassure him.

"How the heck are you blaming yourself? This was all my fault, this had nothing to do with you." She insisted, gripping his large hand tightly.

"I should have gotten there sooner." He mumbled.

"You had, otherwise I wouldn't even be awake at this point." She stated factually. He looked to her from beneath his sandy brown lashes. Olivia held his stare with a gentle sternness.

"You saved my life Steve."

The past three days of waiting for her to wake up was absolute torture. He was ridden with fear of never seeing her conscious again. He began to recall all the little things he loved about her. The way her nose would wrinkle when she tried to suppress her smiles and failed miserably. The way she would hug him with her arm and leg in the night when they were asleep. He missed her voice, her laugh, everything there was about her.

It was a solace when all he could picture was finding her at landing of those fateful stairs, bleeding at the forehead, unconscious and sprawled uncomfortable on the floor. He ignored the fact that Aaron was the one sitting beside her, screaming for help and afraid to touch her in case it made her situation worse.

He wanted her to wake up, desperately, when the days of her slumber prolonged the further he fell into a deeper depression. The doctor had assured him that there were no major signs of trauma to her brain and it was just a matter of waking up (in order to further examine), he never said how long it would take.

Steve was consumed with self hatred. He wasn't fast enough, with all of his resources he still couldn't keep her from harm. He felt utterly useless, a simpleton, like all of his brute strength didn't matter when he couldn't save the ones he loved.

Olivia's parents had taken up residence in a hotel in Washington for the time being, waiting for their daughter to wake up. They had visited several times. Steve was squeamish to greet them and half expected harsh criticism for not protecting their daughter. But they were gentle beings and was grateful enough to know that their daughter was rushed into medical care on time.

Seeing her in that moment, hearing her assuring words, Steve didn't feel as miserable under the glow of her appreciate gaze. He was just thoroughly thankful that she was awake and recovering.

* * *

Kevin leaned back against a plain white wall within the hospital corridor. He had a paper cup full of hot, milk, coffee in one hand while the other tangled by his side. His stare was focused on the closed door facing him. It was Olivia's room and Steve was currently in there visiting her.

He pitied the man. The captain was out of it ever since his girlfriend was admitted to the hospital. The doctors had insisted that there were any dangerous damages done to her body but it was hard to determine her mental condition till she woke up from her coma.

The Captain had been at her bedside every chance he got. Kevin and Natasha alternated in shifts to support him through the hard time. It was currently Kevin's turn, even though he wanted to be there for his friend, his mind was lost in the events that occurred in the pursuit of Olivia's kidnappers.

They had managed to narrow the search down to an apartment building right opposite the park. Field agents worked on evacuating the building as quietly as possible to not stir the captors eye. Once the civilians were safe, Steve had ordered the team to conjecture at the point and cover all exits.

Even with all their stealth the offenders had caught wind of their arrival, when they infiltrated the apartment they were ready with guns and mutant powers. A masked suspect was able to disappear and appear within in will, one of them had the ability to pull dagger like bones from beneath his skin and use them to attack. It was all chaotic and Olivia was nowhere in sight.

Steve had fought on through, determined to find her. Kevin pitied the supers that got in his way. A sudden sound of breaking glass grabbed Kevin's attention mid fight. It was Jessica. She had jumped out from window at the northern side of the building. Kevin rushed down the pursuit of her, trying not to let the fact that there were whipping, red tentacles attached to her back, deter his confidence.

He chased all the way to the back of the building and once he was close enough he aimed the barrelled of his gun and threatened to shoot. When she refused to stop, he let a cap escape the gun and straight into the back of her thigh.

She let out a shrill cry and fell face first on to the wet grass. Kevin approached her fallen form, cautiously with his gun clasped firmly between his hands. The sinuous limbs on her back, attacked as if they had a mind of their own. They tried to reach forward and whack Odell across the face, but they weren't long enough. They danced violently like red flames, warning him to stay back.

Jessica groaned and twisted on to her back. She had one hand gripping at the back of her numb thigh. Kevin didn't understand the woman's dramatics, it was just a stun gun. He aimed the barrel to one of the tentacles when a sudden blast of hot air drew his attention.

There was a open tear in the air in front of Jessica, right before his eyes. Kevin was squinting against the bright, white light that emitted from the rip. Through his blurred vision he saw a silhouette, curvy and feminine with dark hair whipping wildly at her sides.

His heart was short with a burst of fear and he aimed his gun at the new figure and yelled at her to desist.

 ** _Lower your weapon, Kevin._**

He was startled when the woman knew his name and to his horror, he was lowering his gun to his side like an obedient soldier.

He was forced to watch helplessly as Jessica struggled on to her legs with the help of her tentacles before climbing into the crack in the air. The woman offered no assistance but Kevin knew she was watching him, even though her face was shadowed, he could feel her eyes studying him keenly.

Then the portal shrank and then shut in a rude dismissal and Kevin was left staring at the air, wondering what the hell had happened.

He hadn't shared the incident with anyone else and frankly he was too scared to. Why did he stop? Was she some sort of telepath? He was riddled with questions and a headache that hadn't passed for three days.

He knew he should tell the Captain but the man already had enough problems.

Olivia's bedroom door abruptly opened, grabbing Kevin out of his thoughts. It was Steve, he was exiting the room with his front facing the door. He turned to Kevin and Odell was surprised by the dazed smile on the man's face.

"Olivia woke up." Steve announced softly. Kevin's shoulders sagged in relief.

"Thank God." Kevin exclaimed. The Captain beamed, equally enthused.

"Do you want me to get the doctor?" Kevin asked.

"That would be greatly appreciated." Steve nodded with a thankful grin. "I don't want to leave her side just yet."

Kevin's gaze softened, respectful of the man's concern for the woman and nodded in understanding before hurrying off to fetch the doctor.

* * *

The next few weeks progressed on. Olivia was grumbling constantly growing tired of being confined to the hospital bed most of the day. The doctor had run tests on Olivia after she had woken up. She cleared her of any head trauma but still advised her to stay with the hospital till the swelling in her, ribs, arm and shoulder subsided.

Steve was grateful of the verdict, he wanted her safe and under intensive care. A male nurse was assigned to attend to Olivia and they had become fast friends. He was lean male with a shaggy head of chocolate brown hair, playful green eyes and a charming smile. His name was Gabriel.

Steve was a little hesitant to accept their friendship consider how charming the man was and greatly admired by all the female nurses, but Olivia insisted that Steve had nothing to worry about on account for the man's sexuality. Steve couldn't believe it at first but when he caught the dreamy gaze Gabriel directed at him, he finally understood.

Despite all the smiling and general cheery spirit. Olivia was crumbling inside. There was something seriously wrong with Steve. He was acting distant and his actions was causing a rift between them.

His ecstatic ways were genuine enough when she woke up and he had been exuberant since then but then it slowly began to decline. There was a glimmer of some dark and untouched emotion in his eyes and it only grew each passing day. He had started treating her more like a patient in need of constant care than his girlfriend. Olivia knew her injuries and the fact that she was missing for a while had triggered the protective, wary instinct in him, but at the same time she felt there was more to it.

She wanted to talk to him about it, had tried to on several occasions, but each time they even attempted a conversation, they were interrupted. Olivia's room was constantly flooded by visitors whether it was her parents, Charlie and Claire, Kevin and Natasha, Tony and Pepper. The list goes on, pretty much everyone she had met the previous year.

Charlie and Claire had visited the most. Charlie would help Olivia out with her business related tasks and took over till she was well enough to start using her laptop again. It was still a slow process and she hadn't taken up any new projects yet. Steve was glad to hear that, he once spotted her attempting to use her laptop and spent an entire hour checking her emails by opening windows for her.

As grateful as she was for all her friends and their support. She missed being in a place that wasn't a hospital and surrounded by nurses. She wanted to go home. She missed her cat who was temporarily living with Charlie and Claire. She hoped the feline hadn't forgotten her. But most of all, she missed her boyfriend, even when he was there, constantly.

She was told she wasn't heading home right away. Steve asked her if it was okay to stay with him for a while, till she was in perfect health. It had been six weeks and the fractures had recovered in that span of time but Steve still looked at her like she was old and dying. Even though he had asked for her permission, from his pleading eyes she doubted whether she even had a choice.

 _Maybe it's a good thing. At least it's just the two of us._

Olivia was waiting expectantly for her boyfriend's arrival that Monday morning. She was already dressed in her jeans and plain black t-shirt. Claire was sweet enough to get her some clothes on her last visit and all other essentials.

She sat on the edge of her bed shifting impatiently. A few moments later Steve appeared at the door way and her smile was instant.

"Hey babe." She greeted, jumping to her feet and rushing to him with her bag at hand. It was a navy blue duffle bag filled with all her belongings.

"Hi, you are really chipper today." He noted dotingly and then leaned down to peck her on the forehead, she leaned into the affectionate kiss.

"I get to go home, well to your apartment at least which is practically my second home." She rambled and hooked her arm around his elbow. He abruptly pulled away and Olivia was alerted and hurt by his sudden distancing. Then it slowly dawned onto her that she had made the mistake of grasping him with her injured hand. The arm was still wrapped in precautionary band aid, but she hardly felt any ache.

Steve stepped to her left side and gently linked their hands together.

"So I am guessing you are ready?" He asked, his eyes darting about the room, making a quick check.

"Yup, lets hit the road." She continued on cheerfully, ignoring how bruised her self-esteem was, even though his reaction was considerate.

They arrived at the apartment and Steve opened the door for her while carrying her bag inside. She breathed in the scent of honey comb and slight musk. It was welcoming and just what she needed after spending months surrounded by the sharp smell of cleaning liquid and other chemicals.

She made her way into the bedroom, eager to change out of her jeans and something a bit more comfortable.

"The doctor still recommended bed rest on account of your ribs so I think you should stay here. I'll get you whatever you need so don't hesitate to ask." Steve noted while following her into the bedroom. She spun around to face him and grinned.

"Aw you are so doting, thank you." She cooed, stepping closer to him. "But honestly Steve I think I'll be fine, I talked to the doctor and he thinks that me trying to get back into my old rhythm will help with the healing."

"Let's just take it slow for now." He insisted wearily and gently dropped her bag onto the edge of the bed.

"Yes Captain." She exclaimed in mock attention and paired it with a teasing salute. Her actions brought a glimmer of adoration to his beautiful eyes. The sight alone made her think that maybe, just maybe, she had been over thinking his weird ways for the past few months.

She decided to chance it and moved closer and he reached out for her left hand and pulled her further in. She followed gladly and he captured her lips in a chaste kiss. It was utterly gratifying to be pressed up into his large, warm body again. She missed him , more than just emotionally but physically. Her desire began to climb up her body, whispering into her mind encouragingly. She palmed the breadth of his impressive chest and moved further up. The kiss deepened and she felt him relax into her touch.

Abruptly Steve pulled away delicately, forming distance between them, again. He was breathing hard but his eyes looked startled, apprehensive even. But the flash of lust only lasted a moment and it was replaced with a look of unyielding authority.

"I'll go make us lunch." He announced and already marched towards the door before Olivia could object.

She was left staring after him, confused by his actions and disorientated by the kiss.

* * *

It was pretty hurtful and disappointing to admit to herself, but Olivia knew Steve couldn't be more eager to leave her alone in the apartment. She felt like bawling but suppressed the urge, convincing herself it was bound to work out, she just had to give him time. As adjustable as she was she knew she shouldn't expect the same of others.

She decided she would be patient with him and try to talk to him the moment he got home, but another three days passed and she was not making any progress.

Naturally Olivia threw herself into her work. She tried to keep her mind occupied in order to stay awake till late in order to catch a few moments with him, but every time he got home she was passed out on the table, exhausted. The mornings she would wake up, alone in bed. Her heart was heavy and her stomach was in knots, she could hardly eat the breakfast he had prepared, her mind plagued with insecurities and more questions.

 _Were my actions so unforgivable or is it more than that? am I suddenly too fragile to handle or more than he planned for?_

* * *

Steve convinced himself he was doing the right thing. It wasn't distance he was providing her, but space. Time to heal and get better. All he could think about doing when he saw her was gather her into his arms, hug her tightly and never let go. But she wasn't ready for that, not yet anyway. Olivia was a lot more fragile than he thought, he was reminded of that every day he saw her. Sure she was better now and the healthy glow of her skin was back and the cuts were practically blemishes, but it still wasn't enough, he wanted her at her hundred percent.

He was doing the right thing.

Steve arrived home early that night. He felt guilty for being away so late into the night but work had doubled. He was determined to find Jessica and unravel her accomplices and this big player in the game. Ever since Olivia and Aaron was found, there had not been a peep of this villainous group and their plans of mind control. It was extremely unsettling.

He opened the door with a bag of take-out dangling in his other hand. He was just about to place the bag on the shelf for a moment to rid of his coat, but a sudden sound of struggle in the kitchen immediately grabbed his attention.

Alarmed of the probable danger, he rushed into the pantry.

He discovered it wasn't a life threatening struggle at all. Olivia had the top cupboard above the counter, open and was desperately trying to reach for something. He was appalled to find she was stretching her injured side in order to retrieve her desired item.

"Olli what are you doing?" He demanded approaching her.

She flinched, startled by his appearance. She looked to him over her shoulder and then back to the cupboard.

"I am trying to get to the sugar. Was it always this high up?"

He quickly approached her and steadied a hand on her back, grabbing her attention. She froze under his touch as if not accustomed to it.

"Are you hurt?" He asked gently.

"No, but my calves are killing from all the stretching." His worry did not ease and Olivia sighed.

"I am fine Steve, really."

"You should have called." He muttered retrieving the jar of sugar for her and situating it on the marble surface under the storage space.

"What you were going to rush all the way from the office so I can put some sugar in my coffee?" She questioned incredulously, smirking teasingly.

"I'll move everything around." He insisted sternly and began to organize the rest of the jars in the cupboard into a neat line against the tile wall under the cupboard.

"Steve stop, it's fine you need to chill." Olivia whispered, grasping his forearm gently.

"I think I am _chill_ enough." It took a moment for him to realize he sounded snappier and mocking than he intended.

"Alright." She mumbled contritely and inched away from him. "Sorry."

He looked to her to find her gaze averted and lowered to the floor, much like a repentant child, her lips twisted in a frown. His heart clenched, immediately remorseful for having hurt her feelings.

"Look I'll bring you your coffee, can you just please stay in bed and rest?" He pleaded, nervously palming the back of his neck.

"I've been resting all day and for the past two months." Olivia grumbled.

"Please, for me?" He pinned her under his sky blue eyes. "I'll even bring those muffins you like."

"Well I can't say no to that." She mumbled, smiling sheepishly.

Steve grinned, happy that he had managed to convince her to rest. Olivia reluctantly headed to the bedroom and he waited for her to disappear at the bend before beginning his task.

The captain had neatly arranged a cup of tea, a chocolate chip muffin, all on individuals plates and balanced on a tray. He was rather proud of his preparation and was eager to present it to Olivia. He stepped into the room and she was already sitting upon the bed, her legs crossed in a meditative style.

She beamed in greeting and Steve smiled shyly before placing the tray on the bedside table, careful to push her medication and the reading lamp to make room for the food.

"Here you go, I put two spoons of sugar I hope that's enough." He murmured uncertainly.

"Oh that's plenty, but it's not the kinda sugar I am really craving right now." Steve was slow to catch onto the suggestive play of her words and looked to her. Olivia leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

The passion in her kiss pulled him in completely. He was seduced into bending over the bed with her clinging around his neck and kissing him lovingly. He felt his body melt into her expert mouth, his lips parting invitingly. She dove in and began to play with his tongue while slowly pulling him further into her hold.

Steve lost his balance and tumbled forward a bit, he knew he would fallen on to her if he hadn't dropped his hand to the mattress on time, stopping his descend.

"Olli wait." He groaned, wrenching his mouth off hers by some super human effort.

"No waiting Steve, I need you." She rasped, moving her kisses down to his throat, her hands palming down his t-shirt.

"You need to rest you are not fully recovered yet." He advised, breathlessly.

"Of course I am, here ill prove it." Her touch dropped to the brass button of his jeans, unclasping it hastily.

His eyes pinched shut, determined to not give in.

"Olivia stop." He ordered, he straightened up and forced her hands away from his pants in one swift motion. Steve took a giant step back and frantically buttoned his pants with shivering hands. His was flustered and incensed by her actions and focused his irate gaze onto her, bristling.

"You need to stop this and accept the fact that you are injured and stop denying everything. I am not going to do this with you while you are in a state like this and you need to realize that. You are not a teenager to just let your hormones run your life, so just **grow up**."

His words had hit her, hard. He instantly regretted it the moment she winced and stared at him, scarcely comprehending of the harsh tone that left his lips.

"Grow up?" She echoed woefully staring past him. His heart lurched when her eyes glossed over in unshed tears.

"Right." She mumbled almost inaudibly as she chewed on her lower lip, desperately pushing back her humiliated cry.

"Olli..." He whispered, faltering. "I didn't mean that I'm-"

"No it's fine." She cut in, slowly reclining across the mattress and then rolling away from him.

"I think I'll take that rest now."

Steve stared at her back, unsure of what to do or say. He couldn't turn away from the thought that maybe he had hurt her to a unbendable end. The regret made his throat close up and the shame forced him to flee from the room, shutting the door softly in his wake.

Steve felt like scum. Not just for having been cruel to Olivia, but hearing her sobbing in his room that night. He wanted to go in and beg for forgiveness but she had locked the door. He sat, dejected, repentant on his leather couch. He didn't get a wink of sleep that night but he hoped Olivia had. He didn't really blame her for shutting him out of his own room, he didn't really want to be around himself in that moment either.

Steve had dozed off just before sunrise, but he woke up to the eerie feeling that the apartment was completely deserted. He sat up his bleary gaze shot to the bedroom door. It was wide open. He clambered out of his couch and head in the chambers.

Olivia wasn't there, but his bed was neatly arranged with a note on top of the smooth, blue sheets. He approached the bed, picked up the note and read it, praying beforehand that it wasn't a break up letter.

 ** _Headed to the store to complete some grown-up duties. Be back soon._**

Steve winced at the barely disguised spite in her letter. He sighed and decided to begin his day, he was already late for work. He was a little hopeful, even though he wasn't her favourite person in that moment, she was still considerate enough to leave him a note and not a heart attack out of vengeance.

He wasn't too anxious about Olivia walking about Washington on her own. Ever since the incident Tony had taken it upon himself to monitor Olivia's movements from one of his satellites, making sure she wasn't in danger. The system was effective and stealthy, just as he liked, but he knew he would eventually have to tell Olivia about it.

Even though he felt guilty for hurting her, he felt justified in his reasons. He was trying to do the noble thing, why didn't she understand that?

Steve didn't want to leave before Olivia got home, but Fury demanded his presence at the Triskellion, a order he couldn't ignore. He shuffled out into the hall and stood at the threshold, staring at the door handle with a lost look.

 _I shouldn't leave, I have to talk to her. But considering how out of it I've been at work Fury would fire me. Will I make it worse if I am not here when I get back?_

"Trouble in paradise?"

A soft voice questioned, full of teasing mirth. He spun around to find Kate the nurse. She was smiling at him while pushing her key into her door knob. She was dressed in long, navy blue coat over her pink scrubs. Her head of wavy blonde hair was tied up in a rather messy pony tail.

"How did you know?" He asked, blinking in intrigue and turning to face her, hesitantly.

"I know a guilty man when I see one." She mused sympathetically. He lowered his gaze, a little ashamed of the correct observation.

"I am sure you two will work it out." She assured. "Though I thought you'd just be happy to have her back."

"I am." He said, turning to her.

"Does she know that?" She asked stirring doubt within him.

Steve scratched at his cheek with the sharp end of his key, pensively.

"I did a terrible job at showing her." He admitted mainly to himself. Kate smiled pityingly at the man until the success of opening her door grabbed her attention. Steve was immediately compelled to speak to her on a matter he had not had the chance of addressing ever since Olivia was in the hospital.

"Listen Kate." He called, approaching her. She turned him to him, her pretty eyes wide in question.

"I wanna thank you."

"For what?" She asked, dubiously with one hand steady on her door handle.

"Your were the main reason I found her, honestly without your statement we never would have narrowed down the search. You have no idea how thankful I am that you happened to step out at the right time."

She stared at him, surprised by his heartfelt words of gratitude.

"Please no, I am just glad you found her." She insisted with a modest dismissive wave of her hand.

"Olli doesn't deserve to be taken like that."

Steve was taken aback when she used Olivia's infamous nickname, it suggested familiarity.

"You know her?" He asked, curiously.

"Yah of course." Kate exclaimed like he had stated the most obvious thing. "Her cinnamon rolls are amazing. Tell her I'll expect thanks in that form."

"I'll let her know." Steve chuckled, though he was crumbling desolately on the inside.

 _If she ever talks to me again._

* * *

He arrived back home as early as possible, which was just after two. He hurried into the flat, half expecting to find her sitting at the desk, typing away urgently at her laptop. He was disappointed to find the place empty and prayed that she wasn't still out, or worse.

He didn't think about worse till he searched the entire apartment. He moved towards the bedroom and opened the door.

Olivia was sitting on the bed, the side of her profile faced him. She was tucked neatly under the covers and reading from a open book. She abruptly looked up from beneath the frame of her glasses and their gazes met.

There was a moment of charged electricity between them, Steve felt it with every fibre of his being. Her honey brown eyes were quivering longingly and he thought maybe she had forgiven him.

But then her demeanour towards him cooled and she averted her attention back to the book. He sighed despondently. She was still shaken by his rejection.

He approached her hesitantly and took a seat at the edge of the bed, by her feet. She sat comfortably with her back pressed into the pillows that kept her seated position. Her expression was melancholic, her usual gleaming eyes were bitter and guarded.

She refused to look at him. He didn't blame her, after the way he had reacted. He expected her to glare at him, irritated by the very sight of him. He preferred it over the stoic, expressionless woman she was in that moment. He was frightened by it, this dark, depressed side of her he never wanted to bring about.

At the same time he knew she was being unreasonable. To even suggest sex in her current, hurt state. She was still recovering from the attack, her ribs could act up at any given moment and she had not given it a second thought.

"What do you want me to do, apologize for caring?" The words spilled from his lips, he wanted her to look to him again, understand that he hadn't meant to hurt her feelings.

Olivia heard his words and he saw the way her curved shoulders tensed up. Calmly she shut her book, set it as side and then focused her gaze onto him. Despite the composed appearance of her face. Steve could see the dejection and annoyance burning into him through her still gaze.

"Stop treating me like a china-doll just because I don't have super healing powers. I am not that delicate. I'm alive aren't I?" She said. Each word was enunciated with razor sharp precision that cut through him. Steve lowered his gaze out of guilt, seeing this Olivia sighed fretfully.

"I survived and I'm here and all I wanted was to be with you. You are the only thing I want to fight for in this world."The trembling emotion in her words made his chest feel heavy from guilt and longing.

She was tightly clutching to the hem of her bed sheet, her knuckles paling from the pressure. Then suddenly her grip slackened, she looked to him again with eyes glittering vulnerably.

"It didn't even have to be sex. I just wanted to be held in your arms." She confessed. Steve stiffened, his heart clenching painfully within his ribs. He knew she was on the edge of bursting into tears, knowing that he had brought such pain onto his gentle, sweet, loving girlfriend…made him feel lower than scum.

He inched closer until he was sitting by her thighs. He reached out to her before she could pull away and grasped her hands in his large ones. Olivia bit her lip and averted her gaze to her lap, unable to look into his ocean blue eyes without tearing up.

Steve inhaled a deep breath for strength, pushing past the rock like weight in the base of his throat, he began to speak.

"I didn't want to risk losing you." He confessed his voice hoarse and strained."What happened. What could have happened. It was too hard."

"I know. I get it. I don't blame you." Olive stated to assure him that she harboured no hate for his reasons, Steve listened attentively.

"I just spent a month with nurses and doctors. I didn't want to come home to that."

He frowned and nodded in understanding. Of course she didn't want to come back home to another regiment of sleep, over protective, watched over every day schedule. He knew that feeling better than anyone, having spent his first few days back among the living within a hospital room and most of childhood being constantly fussed over. He felt like an idiot for not having considered her feelings on the matter or even attempting to empathize.

Steve hated knowing that he had made her feel weak and unloved. He knew he had to make it right.

"I'm sorry." He stated firmly and unreservedly. She raised her wide amber gaze to meet his. Steve leaned over, staring deep into her eyes so she could see how truly, deeply remorseful he was.

"I'm so sorry Olli. Can I hold you now, please?"

Olivia stared at him unable to look away. Steve released his grip on her hands and dropped his hands to his side, open, awaiting for her approval or rejection. Either way, he wanted her to come to him and understand that he was willing to risk his feelings, for her.

Every cell in her body yearned for him. To be pressed against his warm chest by his strong protective arms, to feel his beating heart throb against hers, to feel safe.

She nodded, mute with the emotion. Steve didn't hesitate to pull her into his arms around her smaller frame and embrace her tightly. Olivia buried her face into the crook of his neck, trying to hide in all the warmth he had to offer.

That was all it took for her will to crumble and she couldn't stop the tears from spilling down her face.

"I was so terrified of leaving you." Her sobs were muffled against his skin. Steve nodded, his face buried into the crown of her head, breathing in her inviting scent while trying to keep a tight leash on his own straying control.

"I know, I know." He crooned softly, soothingly running his hand down the back of her head. Fresh tears spilled down her cheeks at his tender actions. His heart lurched, all too familiar of the emotions she was experiencing in that moment, after all he was practically a torn man when waiting for her to wake up.

Olive didn't object when Steve held her into his strapping arms and moved further into the bed. He wanted to sit in a better position, propped up against the headboard with her in his arms.

He didn't care how long it took and how long he held her. He wasn't going to make a move to leave until she was ready to. It felt so good to hold her again, he never wanted to let go.

Olivia didn't know how long she had spent, crying into his shoulder. Through her blurry eyes she wondered if Steve was tired of her sniffling but he didn't utter a word of complaint. He was simply content in just allowing her to vent, and she had months of suppressed sadness to release.

After an entire box of tissues later, Olivia had gotten quiet in his arms. She was sitting on his lap with her legs stretched to the side. Her forehead was resting on his chest as Steve continued to stroke her thigh comfortingly while pressing doting kisses to the top of her head every now and then. She snuggled further into his embrace, loving the honey-comb scent of his skin.

She released a shuddering breath she had been holding in. With steady fingers she reached up and began to trace mindless patterns along the breadth of his chest. Steve knew what that movement meant. She was preparing herself for something she had been holding back and wanted to desperately share.

"I heard her." She stated, softly. He was confused at first but from the strain in her voice, he knew who she was referring to.

"Norah?"

She nodded and raised her gaze to meet his, a lazy smile full of wonder played at her lips. "It's crazy I know. I don't even believe in heaven or hell. Maybe it was because my last thought at the time was her."

The serious in his eyes softened at her words. Steve believed in heaven and seeing visions of a loved one during a life threatening state, but it was also likely her stressful state at the time could have caused hallucinations.

"Maybe, what did she say?" He asked gently.

"Sloth Monkey." She murmured dazedly.

"What?" He asked unsure if he had heard her clearly. A wheezy laugh escaped her lips at the confusion in his voice and ample blue eyes.

"The last thing I told her to call me was that because she was my Nerdasauraus. She passed away before she c-cou-" She suddenly went very still. She began to chew on her lower lip anxiously, her gaze far away. She was thinking about Norah and their last moment together.

Steve could only watch helplessly, unable to say or do anything that would ease her pain. So he chose to hold her a little tighter, to let her know that he was there and he was never going to let her grieve alone.

"My throat hurts." She grumbled while pinching at the column of her throat. Steve quickly picked up the glass of water on the bedside table and handed it to her. She gulped down a few mouthfuls before handing the glass back to him.

After a moment, Steve surprised her when he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the space where her jaw met her neck.

"Better?" He murmured against her skin while looking at her from beneath his long lashes. She gulped down the heavy lump in her throat as her heart raced under the heat in his gaze.

"Yeah..." She whispered shyly while holding his stare bravely. He smiled lovingly at her. He reached out and cupped the side of her face, his thumb rubbing at the width of her cheek bone.

The seriousness in his expression angled his handsome features. Olivia wanted to touch him in turn, but she was more curious to see what his actions would lead to. He had a decisive look in his eyes as, focused and intense as his soft caress moved down her face and to her neck.

"I don't know how I stayed two months without you." He said his voice was deep and heavy with longing. A wave of unexpected craving hit him and he could no longer suppress it.

"And then some." She added. He nodded in a dazed agreement and then leaned in.

Their lips met and a shudder passed through her from the sheer emotion in his kiss. Steve felt it too because in that moment his hold on her grew tighter, pressing further against her soft mouth.

She felt her heart squeeze in response as the kiss deepened. She didn't realise how much she missed his kisses until that moment. The same drugging depth and passion exchanged between them.

His lips kissed down her chin and along the length of her neck. Olivia's chest heaved in shallow breaths. Her body tingled with desire to be closer to him. His hands trailed down her sides, his deft fingers pressing into the curve of her waist. She shifted her position and Steve helped her by lifting her up into his arms and settling her astride on his lap.

"You are so warm." He murmured against her lips as her hands ventured under his shirt, pushing up the material over his strong torso. Olivia's mouth curled up into a smile, amused by his words.

"That's a random thing to say."

Steve didn't think so.

"You were so cold last time I held you in my arms. I don't ever want you to be that cold again." She froze, her eyes fluttered open. Their gazes met and she was caught under the seriousness in his stare. Unable to find words to soothe away the apprehension in his eyes, she kissed him again.

Their amorous actions grew more frenetic, but they stripped each other slowly, savouring the moment. Soon they were both bare and pressed against each other. Her touch slide up his firm chest, he shivered under her exploratory stroking. She palmed his shoulders before moving her fingers up and burying them in his soft hair.

Steve groaned appreciatively, his fingers were sprawled across her back, pressing into her naked flesh. He hesitantly reminded her, amid all the heated kisses, that he didn't have a condom. She didn't either which was why he was surprised when she told him it was okay. He was unsure at first, but Olivia assured him that there was a morning after pill. She didn't usually take it because it messed with her cycle but she didn't mind for just this one time.

He didn't know how to feel about it at first. They had never done it raw and he didn't want to stop, but he trusted Olivia to know better, plus he was curious to know how it feels naturally.

Olivia felt her sanity straying at the sensation of his hips between her thighs. She changed her position until they were irrevocably joined.

They both sighed from the fulfillment and pleasure. It was better than before, he was practically dizzy from the unbridled sensation. The heat and the intimacy made his blood pump and heart race. Olivia breathing hard above him, getting accustomed to his size once more. Steve was careful not to hold her to a painful intensity and kept his hands safely on her hips, away from her ribs.

She buried her face into the crook of his neck and breathed in the warm, welcoming scent of his honey-comb skin. Her eyes prickled from the overwhelming realisation of how much she missed him.

"This is my favourite position."

Steve couldn't help but laugh softly at her zealous statement. She looked to find him watching her with a fond twinkle in his blue eyes. She beamed, his laugh was literal music to her ears. He returned her smile dotingly and cupped the side of her face.

It was like when they first made love. Steve knew it wasn't going to be a moment he would ever forget, considering it was his first time. Thinking back on the night, he couldn't imagine losing his virtue to anyone but Olivia.

"Mine too." He responded before kissing her softly. His hands moved down her back to rest on the bend of her waist. She didn't want to move just yet, she wanted to stay that way, just a little longer.

Steve was content with the slow pace, delighting in the moment with slow kisses and lazy caresses. He leaned back to look upon her pretty face. She was smiling shyly but her hips began to move, rocking over him in a slow, steady cadence. The pleasure began to build but he was too mesmerised by her.

He studied her flushed cheeks, inky lashes, pink parted lip and misty eyes. Olivia was caught under the captivating glow of his sea-blue eyes and wondered blissfully, how she managed to have such a amazing man in her life. He was the epitome of sublime with his powerful physique, handsome face and head of golden hair. She palmed the breadth of his chest up to his great shoulders. She steadied her hands against the kid-leather smoothness of his skin.

"I love you so much, Olivia." He confessed ardently, staring up at her. Despite their closeness his eyes still seemed to speak of his deep ache for her. She held his worshipful gaze and grinned lovingly, her amber orbs glossing over from the overwhelming affection she held for him.

"I love you, Steve." She whispered softly and gathered his face in to her loving hands and kissed him passionately, pouring her heart into the kiss till they were both breathless.

After a couple of hours of familiarizing themselves with each other's touch. Steve and Olivia lay sated on his bed, a mess of tangled limbs, sweat slicked skin and tousled hair.

Olivia had the back of her head resting on the crook of his arm. Steve had propped his body on his side on that said arm while admiring his pretty girlfriend. He was besotted at the sight of her heart breaking smile, directed up at him. He couldn't resist the urge to swoop down and steal a kiss, eliciting a girlish giggle from her.

He rolled down on to his back and pulled her closer. Olivia hugged his side, her bandaged arm thrown over his chest. He soothingly pressed her flesh as if testing to see if she was still tender. Olivia was lost in her thoughts to really feel any sort of ache, too busy admiring the side of her boyfriend's handsome profile.

"I never realised how scary you could be." She mused out loud running the tip of her finger down the bridge of his nose.

"It's much hotter when it's directed at Stark."

A immediate look of pained remorse clouded his features and he reluctantly looked to her.

"I'm sorry about that I shouldn't have said those things." He apologized.

"I shouldn't have tried to get into your pants as a way not deal with the issue." She murmured, drawing circles across his chest.

"I was in denial." She confessed glumly. It was true, Olivia wasn't blind to how she struggled to deal with her emotions at times. She had trouble telling people how she really felt and given Steve previous guarded ways, she had closed herself off even further. But she was afraid to lose him and thought if she practiced intimacy, something he never denied her before, maybe there was a chance.

She had been wrong of course and the smarting from his words was still a little fresh in her heart.

She was brought out of her woeful thoughts when Steve pulled her a little closer and buried his face into her dark tresses.

"Still, telling you to grow up was unnecessarily spiteful and the last thing I ever wanted to do was shame you for being passionate. I was-just thought I was doing the right thing but I was really trying to make myself better."

She craned her neck up to stare at him, marvelling over his apology and curious to what he meant by his last words. Steve's gaze was lowered his mouth twisted pensively.

"I thought the distance would help me lessen the fear of losing you but all it did was make things worse. I just can't imagine life without you Olli." He whispered, meeting her stare and gazing deep into her eyes.

Olivia was caught off guard by his honest declaration. The smile that curved at her lips was instinctive and Steve felt like he was melting.

"It's weird how life works like that right?" She pondered out loud. "I mean one moment a person is a complete stranger and next thing you know they are everything."

Steve nodded in agreement and reached out to play with her nimble fingers. Olivia grinned affectionately and watched the way his large hand enveloped hers, how his fingers fit perfectly between hers.

"You were really hard to read." She admitted looking to him. "I thought I was losing you."

"No, never." He said with a wide shake of his head, his contrite blue gaze snagging hers.

"I am sorry I made you think that."

She curved into his body, the side of her face sinking into the comfort of the pillow, her lips brushed against the bend of his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about the whole hacker past Steve, I really never thought it would come back to haunt me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked adjusting his position till he was comfortably opposite her.

"I was a shamed, I never thought myself as someone who would give into desperation like that but I was. Norah's treatments were drying my savings like a puddle of water in the Sahara, I didn't want to accept my parents money. I knew I had to find another way to keep her alive." Her eyebrows were furrowed vexed by the memory and struggled to meet his gaze. She took a deep breath for strength and Steve waited patiently for her to continue.

His heart felt heavy just listening and imagining her struggle. He had seen the costs for Norah's procedure and other medical bills, it was a damn near fortune.

"I was trying to get new clients because everyone else had lost their patience with my lack of meeting schedules . Then this man approached me and he said his client will be in touch soon. I thought it was some kind of joke but I received an email the moment I got home."

"What was in the email?" He asked his interest had peaked.

"Very specific directions and the job was simple and the payout was hard to ignore. I convinced myself it wasn't a completely bad deed, it was just bringing down the security and I wasn't involved with the stealing part, but then..." She sighed despairingly, remorse shadowed her eyes and forced a frown to her face.

"I put so many people in danger because of my stupid mistake."

"You were trying to do right by Norah, sometimes you have to compromise yourself to keep your loved ones alive." Steve spoke kindly to reassure her.

"Yeah but my mistake put people I care about in danger. That woman kidnapped Aaron for God's sakes." She cried her expression harsh with self-hatred. "She literally used him to get to me, at least I think it was me. None of it makes any sense."

"Did she know he was a weakness to you?" He asked tentatively.

"That's the thing." Olivia exclaimed. "Aaron isn't a weakness to me. I mean yeah I care about him and sometime ago I had feelings for him but if she really wanted to get to me she should have gotten to Charlie, Claire, Skeeter or me directly."

Steve nodded while listening intently. Olivia had a point, it was hard to determine what exactly Jessica's motive was by kidnapping Aaron. Maybe he had seen more than he claimed, but Steve went over the man's statement to Quinn, it was nothing they didn't already know.

"You are right, it doesn't add up. I'll look in to it Olli I swear." He vowed, hoping she wouldn't stress over the matter any longer.

"Natasha and Kevin are working on finding out who this bastard is. We will get answers."

She hummed in acknowledgement of his words but her mind was still focused on unraveling the puzzle of Jessica/ Mistress B's ploy. What did she want with Aaron? Who's computer was Olivia forced to hack into?

"I can't shake the feeling that there is more to it, like I am missing something important." She confided to Steve. "At first I thought it was you who was in danger but she spoke of you more as a obstacle that they wanted to avoid. When I asked Aaron about his time with her all he said was that she talked about me but I am clearly not their priority."

"Talked about you?" Steve echoed, perplexed, but then the suggestion in the context slowly dawned on to him.

"You mean like..."

"Yeah, but I think it was mainly to piss off Aaron." Her tone was far too casual for his liking. Her words proved a suspicion he had been ever since he met Aaron.

"So I was right..." He mumbled solemnly to himself. "He still has feelings for you."

"Why does that matter?" Olivia countered confused by his miserable tone. He looked to her, wide-eyed and surprised.

"You know he does?"

"He did make it obvious with his flirting in that room." She recalled with nonchalant shrug of her shoulders.

"What?" He sat up scandalised by her statement. Olivia cursed under her breath wishing she was a bit more tactful in her response, even though it did not matter to her, she should have known Steve would over react.

"Babe." She called lovingly while rising up on to her rear and tucking the bed sheet under her arms, keeping herself modest.

"I think you are missing the most important part of this conversation. We were just discussing a serious topic." She reminded gently.

Steve frowned, his forehead creasing in displeasure. His sea-blue eyes watched her as if she had betrayed him in the most cruellest of ways.

"He was holding you in his arms when I got there. I didn't think too much about it then because getting you to a medic was my first priority, but then something like that happened again when I left your room when you were unconscious on bed rest. I came back and he was there and he was holding your hand in the middle of a pretty intense confession."

"I was out cold in both of those situations." Olivia cried out in defence, her face reddening from imagining the odd situation.

"Yes I know, but I need to know if there is anything I should be worried about." He stressed.

"With Aaron?"

He nodded grimly, even though his eyes showed he was fretful of her pending answer.

Olivia stared at him quietly trying to tell if he was serious in his suspicions about Aaron and her. The idea was outlandish to her but Steve was clearly plagued by the thought, the same way she was when it came to him and Peggy.

"I'm going to be completely honest with you Steve." She began and he readied himself for her explanation, his heart pounding in anticipation.

"What Aaron and I had was great, he was fun and exactly what I needed at the time. We were both at a place in our lives where we had no adult responsibilities other than making rent, doing our jobs and then enjoying the weekend. We had a good rhythm and I did...love him." She hesitated when a flicker of anguish rose to his sky-blue eyes.

"But then Norah came along and as supportive as everyone was, Aaron had a hard time. He wasn't obvious about his feelings but felt left out because most of my attention was given towards Norah and trying to fit her into my life. I honestly didn't know how to balance him and her." Olivia took a deep cleansing breath. "One night I made the mistake of leaning on Aaron. It was a long hard day, I missed a meeting with a client because I had to pick up Norah and the night before I was-anyway it was a mess and I was really down and he was the shoulder I had to vent to. Aaron took that to mean I no longer wanted Norah in my life. He told my parents and it was a big misunderstanding. They almost came all the way from Carolina to relieve me of her. That wasn't what I wanted at all."

Steve gaped unblinking. Aaron had complained to her parents that Norah was a hassle for Olivia? His nose wrinkled in displeasure, it was most dishonourable.

"That led to a big confrontation and Aaron walked out and I let him. I think he was waiting for me to tell him that it was okay. I never blamed him for it, I mean if the wheels were turned I would have my reservations too but it didn't change the facts that he acted selfishly, he said he did it for me which isn't true." Olivia grumbled a slight agitation from the past still lingered in her voice.

"We have that rhythm too Olli." He reminded gently earning her attention. "What you and Aaron had then isn't so different to what we have now."

"Of course it is different." She objected, mildly exasperated and leaning towards him. "Aaron wasn't good for me. Not that I am saying he was a bad influence but he had drama with his family and during those days so did I and we were perfectly content with ignoring our parents and just living the life we wanted. But that's wrong, it took me years of reflection to realise that my parents are not bad people."

A long sigh escaped her lips as she averted her gaze, briefly thinking about her parents. Then she looked back at him and his breath was caught under the heart racing affection in her gaze. She reached out and gently cupped the sides of his face and moved closer, to the point where their foreheads almost touched. She thumbed the breadth of his high cheek bones while studying the anticipation in his gaze.

"You make me a better person, more than that you literally brought light back into my life because I was just getting by, trying to hope that each day goes smoothly and I don't break down in sobs in the middle of the road." Her lips twisted in a light-hearted scowl. "I am actually annoyed that you'd think I would ever have a second thought about Aaron when you are all I think about. Present and future."

His eyes lit up like the fourth of July, Olivia couldn't help but smile at the sheer beauty of the shinning sapphire orbs. He averted his gaze and his cheeks dimpled, as if abashed by her confession. Her grin widened and she held his face a little firmly, grabbing his attention once more. She leaned in and kissed him feather lightly across the lips. He pressed up, craving more but she pulled back an inch and gazed deep into his hooded eyes.

"Aaron will never be someone you'd have to worry about."She murmured, her forehead brushing against his."I'll do whatever it takes to prove it and it's going to be really easy too."

"You don't need to prove anything, I believe you. I just wanted to be sure." He spoke softly while holding her gaze. "We can go back to talking about the case."

He was caught under the desire that slowly darkened her honey brown eyes. She watched him like a ravenous panther, desperate to devour him.

"That's suddenly not my priority right now." She whispered and buried her face into the crook of his neck. Steve grinned, his blue eyes sparkling with love and utterly besotted by her actions , but then his lips parted in a suppressed moan when she began to pepper his skin with kisses.

"This does not surprise me." He mused, his voice strained from the pleasure of her hot mouth trailing down the length of his throat and towards his chest. Steve planted his hands over the curves of her feminine hips and reeled her into his body. Olivia straddled his waist again as she continued to leave a wet path down his impressive torso. Feeling mischievous Olivia flicked her tongue against his hardened, rosy pink nipple. Steve gasped under her and his hard body stiffened. She smiled coyly and continued to venture down.

She kissed a path down the center of his stomach, against the smooth taut planes of his firm belly. She knew she had worked him up from the occasional squirming and the hard to ignore pulsing length of him against her body. She felt a light pressure on the back of her head which was his hand. She looked up and met his glittering gaze. He began to guide her up slowly back to him and Olivia complied, eagerly climbing to meet his lips.

He kissed her with a drugging depth and she was instantly swallowed up by the heat of his mouth. Their bodies molded in a perfect puzzle and mid kiss, Steve slipped inside her. She moaned into the kiss and Steve felt swallowed it hungrily as his hands palmed over her juicy rear and squeezed lovingly. Her body was pulsing wildly as he guided her expertly, up and down his shaft as their tongues mated. She was lost in bliss, she felt every inch of him, every pulse, his sinfully wonderful pressure without any form of rubber between them.

She knew she could easily be addicted to such a feeling and thanked herself for not venturing so far with another man before. Only Steve, she felt comfortable enough to break this one rule. She wanted to feel him completely, but she didn't expect the pleasure to double the way it had.

"Ol-Olli."He rasped out against her mouth alerting her that he was close.

"Not yet babe."She pleaded breathlessly.

"All that stamina I built has failed me now." He grumbled, looking to her through squinted eyes, heavy with bliss.

"You feel crazy good." He whispered straining to control himself. Olivia smiled dotingly and pressed her lips against the side of his face as they continued to rock together in a fast, deep, cadence.

"So do you, I want to go on just for a little longer."She murmured, her mind a dizzying spiral of pleasure.

"Anything for you." He vowed and held her tighter.

She hurried to meet him at the edge of ecstasy and it wasn't long till he began to hit all the sensitive spots inside her, pushing her into rapture. They fell in sheer surrender, going tense in each others arms as the mind numbing climax hit.

Her body abruptly relaxed in sated bliss as she slumped over his hard body. Her head rested on his chest and rose to each hard ragged pant he took to appease his burning lungs. Olivia was equally breathless and struggled to keep her eyes opened from the unexpected fatigue. She was further seduced into sleep when she felt him play with the damp strands of her hair, his blunt nails running soothingly over her scalp.

She sighed happily, a gently smile full of peace curved at her lips. This was where she wanted to be, Steve wasn't just her lover or her boyfriend or Captain America to her. He was home and home was where she felt safe.

* * *

 **Review please: They keep me going :D.**


	28. Transition

_**TheEvanascentAuthor: Well the Jessica story line won't take off till the Bucky story, hopefully you will be tuned into that too ^^. Yay you think that's a Steve thing to do, I wasn't so sure but I decided to chance it anyway. Thanks for the review, please keep it coming :D.**_

 _ **DonutDonna: Wow thank you so much ^^. Well I hope to continue feeding your addiction :P Man that sounded like a unlawful sponsor.**_

 _ **Oddball: I love how lengthy and rant like your messages are, I live for them. Yes what Aaron did is terrible but I brought up the fact that he is a human being in this chapter. We are susceptible to mistakes, including Olivia. Actually when Aaron left Norah wasn't sick yet. It was during Olivia's first year at having Norah in her life. The kid pretty much cut in on Aaron and Olivia's life together, which was what he had trouble dealing with. I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter. :D BTW I wrote A derek story and a Stiles Story, if you are interested in reading those, go ahead :).**_

 _ **dancindonna: Awww you are so there is kind of a mini Johnny story in this chapter, but it is super small xD. Maybe I'll write a bit more on Johnny and Elise afterwards, if I have the time though, it's hard to say.**_

 _ **Jo: Thank you so much, well they are back to being all lovey dovey in this chapter so it should be good :D.**_

 _ **debatable-cerealkiller: Yeah sorry about that but all couples fight . if they didn't there would be no makeup sex! Hope you like this chapter :)**_

* * *

 **So a few clues are given here on whom Jessica was really after. Any guess before we begin?**

 **xx**

 **SSC**

* * *

Steve had a feeling that Olivia's transition back from her kidnapping wasn't going to be easy which was why he had tried to make everything as effortless as possible for her. Sure he went a little over board with the protective instinct and he amended for it, but he loved her and he wanted to keep her safe.

But he knew, he couldn't keep her safe from her nightmares.

Olivia's squirming form had woken him from his slumber that night. Sometime during their sleep she had rolled onto the far side of the bed and was huddled under the sheets with her back to him.

She was whimpering fearfully and muttering under her breath. He sat up, immediately concerned and clicked on the bedside lamp, the one on his side of the bed. The light blinded him for a moment but he soon adjusted to the soft orange glow and focused on his girlfriend.

"Olivia." He called softly.

His voice fell on deaf ears. She had rolled on to her back, her eyes pinched shut and her legs kicking against the mattress, ruffling the covers. His brows furrowed in worry watching helplessly as beads of sweat began to gather over her forehead.

"Please don't do this." Olivia cried while being held at the edge of the step.

Jessica was grinning down at her, her smile seemed white and sinister, her eyes were a glowing, luminescent green.

"It's just a little tumble." She breathed wickedly and held her up with the use of her winding, trunk size tentacles. Olivia's heart was hammering to the beat of war drums when she glanced over her shoulder at the impossibly long staircase.

She felt the pressure around her waist release and she knew in that moment, struggling was pointless. She fell back, the air beat at her back restlessly as she continued to descended into the ground.

Olivia woke up screaming and thrashing. Steve struggled to subdue her and only his voice had managed to calm her down.

"Olli, it's me it's Steve." He cried out while restraining her beating arms by trapping them with his. He had gathered her into his hold and held her tightly, with her back to his chest.

"Steve." She stuttered out fretfully. He quickly picked up her trembling hand and pressed her palm to his face, to assure her it was him.

"It's okay, there is no one else here, it's just us." He murmured into the centre of her palm. She breathed out in relief and then wiggled in his hold. He loosened his grip and she twisted around to face him.

Steve felt a wave of adoration for the female when she practically jumped in to his arm and embraced him around the torso and buried her face into his warm, hard, chest.

"I hated dreams when I fall off stuff before, but this is just ridiculous. You know I felt dizzy climbing up the stairs yesterday." She grumbled into his pectorals. Steve smiled pityingly and hugged her while leaning back into the headboard. She was still trembling in his arms like a startled rabbit. He petted her soothingly and she began to relax hesitantly.

"It happens, it will take a while to recover from an attack. Especially from a human octopus." He whispered lovingly.

"Yeah, that was pretty scary. At least the bruises are gone." She mused, referring to the purple blemishes that were roped around her waist .

"I noticed." He mused, moving his hands down to rub her back. She chuckled into his chest and then raised her head to meet his gaze.

"Of course you did you dirty old man." She teased, her honey brown eyes were glittering mischievously. He laughed, abashed and then leaned in for a kiss which she happily obliged.

After her nightmare Olivia didn't want to go back to sleep. Steve understood completely and asked if she wanted to do something to keep her mind off the horrendous dream. She mentioned baking and how it soothed her. They eventually climbed off the bed and made their way to the kitchen. Steve made them coffee while Olivia gathered ingredients to make cinnamon rolls.

Steve had no complaints. Cinnamon rolls for breakfast sounded just grand.

After a few hours and after the chiming ring of the oven. Olivia was done with her baking and brought over a fresh plate of Cinnamon rolls to the dining table they occupied. They peacefully ate the breakfast and Steve waited till they were done to ask her about her nerves.

"Do you feel better?" He wondered while sucking the sweet cinnamon taste from his finger tips.

"A little." She sighed gazing up at him with her soulful, amber eyes. "I think I'll be more at peace once we find out where that woman went to."

"Same here." Steve nodded in agreement. The captain fell into a pensive silence, he had been contemplating something more troubling. The inevitability of Olivia returning back to a unguarded apartment where she could be easily kidnapped.

He eyed his girlfriend apprehensively and decided to chance shattering the peaceful moment by voicing his thoughts.

"Maybe you don't need to go home right away." He suggested. His fear was doubled after witnessing Olivia's nightmare that morning.

"I know, I don't want to either but my work, my Anakit. That all needs attention, I can't just be fearful all the time, you can't get shit done that way." Olivia noted with a adorable bob of her head. Steve grinned, his lips curved down, impressed by her brave words.

"True." He tilted his head agreeably.

"You dive head first into danger all the time, you can't be preaching this to me now." She lectured pointing an accusatory finger at him.

"I was afraid you were going to use that argument." He grumbled with a wide roll of his eyes. Olivia beamed victoriously and turned her attention to her cup of coffee, but then a sudden insight made her gasp.

"Oh my God I just realised something." She exclaimed, grabbing Steve by the forearm.

"What?"

"Aren't I getting prison sentence or some sort of something? I committed a major crime and confessed." She demanded averting her wide eyes to him.

"Yeah I was not looking forward to visiting my girlfriend in jail." He mumbled. "But all the evidence had been erased, Fury was not happy."

"About the fact that we got bugged not the whole you being arrested, at least I hope." He quickly added so Olivia didn't think Fury wanted her imprisoned.

"Did you-?"

Steve immediately caught on to her hesitant implication.

"I contemplated it and Tony offered, but it wasn't us." He insisted kindly.

"Maybe they are covering their tracks." Olivia mused out loud while rubbing her chin in thought.

"Your new girlfriend probably has you covered." He drawled humorously, his blue eyes sparkling in mischief.

"Oh ha-ha." She scowled glancing at her boyfriend. Steve was grinning merrily quite content with the jibe he had thought of. She narrowed her eyes on him, deciding to stretch on the joke for her on enjoyment.

"Maybe I should leave you for her, she has tentacles." She considered with a haughty lift of her chin.

"Olli, gross." He grimaced, his nose wrinkling in disgust.

"She can cover all the bases, or should I say...orifices." She murmured her eyes flashing roguishly.

"Stop." He pleaded, frowning. She leaned in towards him, reaching out and palming his round knees.

"Bring the whole multiple orgasms thing to a whole new level." She breathed grinning wickedly and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Steve sighed and shook his head in disbelief of the bawdy words that left his lover's mouth.

"You are terrible." He murmured shooting her a mock look of exasperation.

"Terribly cute?" She questioned with a slant of her head.

"Unfortunately." He grumbled and then smiled. Olivia giggled and then pressed up off the chair and towards his mouth. Her lips brushed feather lightly over his when the sudden ringing of the doorbell grabbed their attention.

"Are we expecting anyone?" She asked as Steve craned his neck around to glance at the door.

"No." He announced uncertainly while slowly rising to his feet. He eyed his trusted shield that rested just beside shelf next to the entrance. It was too early in the morning for visits and considering it's a weekday he wasn't expecting anyone to drop by.

He approached the door, picking up the shield along the way. He crossed into the short foyer, gripped the alloy in one hand and opened the main door.

"Aaron?"

Steve was surprised to find the tall, burly built male on the threshold of his door. The man was dressed in a black, cotton, jacket, worn over a red shirt and blue jeans. He smiled nervously, obviously not expecting the Captain to answer the door.

"Hey Steve." He greeted with an open palm. "Is Olli here?"

Steve lowered his shield onto the space beside the shoe rack and moved aside, allowing the man room into his apartment. Steve escorted Aarn further into the flat and was surprised to find Olivia no longer stood by the table.

"I think she is in the room." The captain announced turning to face the coy male.

"Take a seat i'll go get her." He insisted graciously, gesturing to his leather couch. Aaron nodded and Steve quickly hurried off to his bedroom.

He entered the room and found Olivia bent over the open window, staring out at the street.

"What are you doing?" He demanded, his question was directed at her back. Olivia ducked out from underneath the window sill and then looked to her boyfriend.

"There is no fire exit here, what kind of apartment are you living in?" She exclaimed. Steve sighed both amused and concerned by her antics.

"You can't ignore the guy." He noted gently while closing the door behind him so Aaron didn't over hear Olivia's attempt at an escape.

"Yah I can." She huffed crossing her arms over her sweater. "I don't know how to reject people Steve, you know firsthand that it's awkward as hell."

He nodded pityingly."He is probably just here to talk to you."

"I know Aaron, he wouldn't brave coming to my current boyfriend's apartment just to talk to me." Olivia grumbled.

"So you're plan is just to turn the other cheek?"

"I am sparing his feelings, Steve." She said.

"No, you are running away and it's the wrong thing to do." He countered. Olivia sighed and lowered her head, finding truth in his words. Steve approached her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders, earning her doleful gaze.

"Just hear what he has to say. He probably wanted to see you once you woke up but I am guessing SHEILD must have kept the guy busy with tests and questions."

Olivia frowned. She hated that her boyfriend made sense and the stubborn iron will she built in that moment crumbled instantly.

"Urgh." She groaned "Why can't he Whatsapp me like a normal person?"

She moved her weary glare to Steve who continued to smile innocently.

"I regret reassuring you last night." She stated factually.

Steve gaped, appalled.

* * *

The captain managed to pull Olivia out of the bedroom and into the living space. She was grumbling under the breath like a stubborn child but she didn't resist as much as before. Steve wanted the air to be clear, as sure as he was now that Olivia's heart was his, he still pitied Aaron. He felt in some way that the man was owed closure, mainly because Steve didn't want to have to deal with the man appearing at his doorstep again, interrupting intimate moments.

Aaron was immediately on his feet and turned to face them. His russet gaze promptly fell on Olivia who was standing beside Steve, holding his hand.

"Olli." He greeted, his eyes were misted over in gratitude, relieved to see her standing and healthy.

"Hey Aaron." She acknowledged, smiling nervously.

Steve stood between the two, feeling extremely out of place.

"I'm going to go handout some of those cinnamon rolls to the neighbours." He announced earning their attention. He looked down at his girlfriend, gathered her hands in his and gazed lovingly into her eyes. The shining sea-blue orbs seemed to silently ask her if she was alright on her own. Olivia smiled timidly in dismissal and nodded to him.

Steve released her hesitantly and then headed to the kitchen, picked up the plate of cinnamon rolls and then headed out the door. They heard soft thump of the door meeting it's frame, the sound prompted Aaron to speak up.

"Cinnamon rolls?" He questioned in concern. "You stressed?"

"Nightmares." Olivia stated, surprised that he remembered her strange tendency.

"I am sure you must have your share of them."

"I am actually not that bad." Aaron insisted with a charming grin and nonchalant shrug.

"Don't know how I am going to live in my apartment again but, baby steps."

Olivia was flooded with a wave of remorse. "Aaron I am really sorry for what happened, I never thought that you would be caught in the middle-"

"It's not your fault. That bitch was crazy." He cut in quickly to assure her, but she continued to worry her lower lip. Aaron grinned observed her curiously with a slight tilt to his head.

"I was not expecting the cyber crime stuff though, impressive." He expressed. Olivia sighed repentantly and then rolled her eyes.

"It's really not." She snorted, digging the heel of her left hand into her right palm. "Nothing good came out of it."

Aaron's glittering gaze softened to one of deep sympathy. He felt sick for not knowing about Olivia's struggles with Norah's cancer. He had been keeping a distance to avoid his guilt for leaving her, he hadn't even bothered to ask Claire how Olivia was.

"You always tried to do right by her, so I understand. " He insisted softly. Olivia looked to him, her eyes echoed her internal surprise.

"Jessica told you?" She asked knowing full well she never intended on him finding out. The blow of the matter hurt him a little but he understood that too.

"I told you she talked about you a lot." He said, smiling wearily. "and she isn't the only one."

Olivia was taken aback by the swirling, palpable, yearning in his eyes. She turned away unable to stare at him without feeling anxious and wrong.

"Aaron-"

"I know, I lost my chance I get that, nothing will change that." He blurted out before she could crush his hopeful stare completely.

"But it's hard getting over you."

"You moved on pretty quickly." She didn't mean to sound spiteful but being in such a awkward position she felt defensive. Her mind flashed memories of the years before when Aaron and her just ended their relationship and she had seen him around town, different women on different occasions. It didn't hurt as much thinking about it, but her belief in his feelings for her had shattered.

"I was trying to smother the guilt." He admitted contritely.

"Right." She grumbled disbelievingly, inching back to the wall behind her. She eyed the main door nervously, wishing for Steve to return and save her from the stressful situation. She wanted to avoid this conversation because her biggest worry in that moment was it turning into a fight. Aaron rarely admitted to his faults and Olivia didn't have the patience to wait for him to.

"I was. I did a bad, stupid thing."

She stilled, stunned by his declaration. She moved her attention back to him, he was looking at her pleadingly. She stood still, silently beckoning him to continue. Aaron took a deep uneven breath.

"I should have been honest with you and just told you I wasn't ready for that, I shouldn't have gone behind your back. I knew that then I was just too much of a coward to admit it." He said in a great rush of words. "The reason I wanted to get back together was not because N-Norah had passed away or anything, I swear those weren't my reasons. Its just-I saw you that day and you looked like you did then and all these feelings just came rushing back and you had this gloomy look in your eyes and you know I always wanted keep you happy but-"

He sighed and his features creased in anguish. "I guess you found someone to help you...with that."

Olivia felt her heart sink to her stomach. Even though she didn't carry the same feelings for him any longer, she still couldn't help but pity the man. He had just poured his heart to her knowing it only ended in one way, his courage was thoroughly admirable and something she never expected from him.

She approached him by rounding the couch first. She was a little uncertain but decided to push back her hesitation and placed her hand feather lightly over his. Aaron was surprised by the touch and immediately looked to her, she smiled kindly.

"I forgave you for that and honestly the anger was momentary because I understood, you never wanted that and it wasn't fair for me to expect you to be on board." She spoke softly. The self-loathing in his shivering eyes melted a little and Olivia saw how his broad body sagged in relief, grateful for her mercy.

"Thanks Olli." He whispered quietly. She smiled and squeezed his hand once before pulling away. It was strange to her, touching him usually left tingles all over her body, it used to be electric but now it was purely platonic. It was as if her brain could no longer accept or respond to the man like it used to, not the way she responded to Steve.

"You really love him huh?"

His cautious question jarred Olivia out of her thoughts. Aaron stared waiting expectantly and Olivia smiled ruefully.

"Yeah." She confessed.

"He met your folks?" He asked.

"Yup." She nodded.

"Your dad must have done cartwheels all over the place." He mused, grinning.

Olivia laughed. "He was excited yes, trying very hard to play it cool."

"That's great." He beamed but Olivia saw the way the smile didn't reach his eyes, he struggled to be truly joyful for her and she didn't blame him for it.

"You deserve to be happy, after everything. I am really sorry about everything."

"I am alright now, really. I am not just saying that anymore." She insisted smiling shyly and averting her gaze. Her expression sobered and then she studied him warily.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked, concerned.

"I think so, I finally have closure. I think I was stressing more about that." Aaron said, the corners of his mouth curled up pleasantly.

"You always have your priorities sorted." Olivia teased, elbowing him in the side.

"That I did." He chuckled. He lingered awkwardly as if he wanted to embrace her but didn't know if it was the appropriate thing to do. Seeing this, she decided to take the first step and move into his body.

Aaron wrapped his arms tightly around her smaller frame and Olivia squeezed back, tightly. He still smelt of aftershave and peppermint. It didn't have the same effect it used to but she still found it soothing.

"I'll see you later Olli, got a flight to catch." He said, reluctantly releasing her. She nodded in acceptance and escorted him to the front door. They stepped out on to the corridor, Olivia spotted Steve lingering at the nurse's door. He was chatting amiably to the young woman with a plate of cinnamon rolls in his hand. He was distracted by the conversation when Olivia and Aaron stepped out into the foyer.

"Be safe and don't pick up any strange women." She chided teasingly.

"Ha-ha." Aaron drawled sarcastically as the web designer beamed.

"Bye." He said with a wave of his hand and began to make his way down the corridor. Steve had just ended his conversation with Kate and turned in time to come face to face with Aaron.

"Hey man." The male greeted pleasantly.

"Hi." Steve offered the plate to the man. "Roll? "

"Yes." Aaron exclaimed and eagerly piled two on his hand and then looked to the captain.

"Take care of her okay?" He advised jerking his head in Olivia's direction, she was within hearing range.

"Body bag or bathtub?" Steve joked shooting Olivia a playful glance over Aaron's shoulder.

Aaron dead-panned and then wheeled around to direct a flat look at Olivia.

"You know you have tainted a national treasure?" He informed disapprovingly.

"Hey he said stuff like that before we got together!" Olivia objected. Aaron snorted disbelievingly and navigated past the Captain and down the steps. Steve and Olivia watched him leave before meeting gazes.

"That wasn't so bad right?" He asked uncertainly.

"Awkward as hell." She grumbled crossing her arms defensively over her chest and glaring up at Steve.

"I blame you." she scolded light-heartedly and then turned to walk back into the apartment.

Steve was mesmerized by the sashay of her hips when she walked back into the apartment, he almost forgot to voice the odd question in his mind.

"Hell is awkward?"He asked, following in after her.

* * *

Aaron Neil Feiffer was good at many things. Charming his way out of any situation and hiding his true feelings. He thought, once, a long time ago that Olivia Thorne was the only one who could read through his facade, but he never felt more invisible when Steve Rogers was in her presence.

They were so in love, it was pretty nauseating. Not that they were public about it, but seeing it, being around them, he felt it to such a great intensity that it overpowered how he felt about Olivia.

He knew he wasn't going to come out of the Captain's apartment with his feelings reciprocated, but he had to tell her he was sorry, even though it broke him to know he would never have her again. He blamed himself really but Olivia had appreciated his honesty and he even got a hug from it too.

 _God it felt so good to have her in my arms again._

It was fleeting, but he savoured every moment of it, but she didn't smell the same, there was a vague whiff of honey comb mixed into her usual lavender scented hair.

The plane ride back home was a blur. He finally made his way to his apartment door and spent a great deal of time staring at the mahogany surface.

 _Like I really had a chance against Captain Freaking America. That guy is built like a tank and has the face of an Angel, not to mention he is blonde._

He sighed heavily and then placed his hand on the door handle and held the cool metal tightly.

 _It's done, now it's over._ He concluded to himself and the heavy weight in his heart began to elevate just a little. He was happy to be back home, to a apartment that was all his. He knew he would have to drastically change things around since his privacy was utterly violated by Jessica (or whoever she is)

Aaron twisted the handle and pushed his way into the flat. He clicked on the light closest to him and the short corridor was instantly illuminated. the corridor opened into a wide living space with a large window view of Manhattan's skyscrapers. The floors were geometric, monochrome tiles and the leather couch matched the greyscale colour palette. He observed the glass window for a moment, remembering very vividly how Jessica would sit on the floor and stare out for hours on end.

He never knew what she was observing so diligently. SHIELD agents had asked him if he planned on relocating. The idea was absurd to him but then it slowly made sense. He was held against his will in his own home by a violent mad woman, but despite her vehemence towards the end, she had never harmed him and simple kept him, trapped and in constant fear.

His cell phone vibrated in his phone, alerting him. Aaron had turned off all noisy objects awhile ago. Jessica's influence had him easily startled over most things. He knew it would take time to get back into a slow rhythm.

"Clay." He answered his sister's call.

 _ **"Hey bro. You alright?"**_

"Yeah, I'm good." He smiled walking further into the room. He dropped is luggage on the rug underneath his couch and sat down heavily on the plush, brown leather, finish.

 _ **"Man you aren't even trying to hide it."**_ Claire mused sadly, taking note of his forlorn tone.

"Well I took your advice." He murmured.

 _ **"It helped didn't it?"**_

"Yeah." He relaxed into the seat and gazed up at the ceiling wistfully. "She doesn't hate me."

 _ **"She never did you moron, I did a little but you know Olivia, she doesn't know how to hold a grudge."**_ Claire pointed out passionately.

Aaron laughed. "I guess I lucked out."

 _ **"So Charlie and I are having a movie night, you are welcome to join us if you want."**_

"Thanks, I might drop by, but honestly I feel like just chilling at home." He was torn between heading to his sister's place and staying at home. In one hand he didn't feel quite safe yet but on the other hand, he really didn't want to be around people, even loved ones.

 _ **"Aaron, no one is going to judge you if you move, in fact it would make me feel better if you did."**_ Claire said in her usual soft, assuring tone.

"Come on Clay, this is my home I am not going to give it up over some crazy, manipulative, psycho." He exclaimed. "Besides, you know the rent is amazing considering how fancy the building is."

 _ **"You have the Fantastic's to thank for that. I still can't believe I met Johnny Storm, he is so much hotter in person."**_ Claire gushed with a besotted sigh.

"Do you mean that literally?" Aaron inquired teasingly.

 _ **"Yes for both."**_ She responded merrily. **_"Anyway my house is always open for you bro."_**

"Thanks Clay, I'll see ya."

Aaron did love his bachelor pad, even though the value for the building had dropped due to the frequent Fantastic Five incidents in the neighborhood. In fact his building was just opposite the Fantastic Five HQ, Aaron recalled the land lady telling him that his floor was one of the areas that were damaged when Thing battled Doctor Doom back in two thousand and five.

"Kevin!"

Agent Odell was startled out of his thoughts the moment he stepped in to the Fantastic Five living room. Ben Grimm, the tall, hulking mass of orange rubble was immediately there to welcome his arrival.

"Hey Grimm. " Kevin grinned up at the man. "How are you?"

"Great, you are just in time we were about to order in tonight, kid." Ben announced beaming down at the agent. Kevin's dark eyes lit up instantly, he was looking forward to a hearty meal.

"Uncle Kevin!"

His attention was grabbed by the seven year old Franklin Richards. The child hurried in Kevin's direction, dressed in a red and white, horizontal strip tee and brown cargo pants. The kid's usual speed was slowed due to his younger sister Valeria. The infant was clutching on to her big brother's pinkie, placing a great effort into walking while dressed in the most adorable, baby blue, onesie.

Her foot falls were heavy and wobbly, Kevin was immediately compelled to scoop the child up, along with her brother.

"Hey." He greeted lovingly while balancing the children in the crook of either arm.

"Man you kids have grown." He noted, feeling like he was placing more of a struggle holding them up than before.

"In what way do you mean, uncle Kev?" Franklin question, brushing away strands of fawn, blonde hair from his sky blue eyes.

"I haven't grown much at all except for my hair." He stated factually while tugging pensively at his fringe.

"Eatin' lot." Baby Valeria mumbled and swiftly poked her brother in his slightly protruded belly. Kevin bit his lower lip to stifle a laugh.

"Hey that's hard to say because he is carrying you too so maybe you are the heavy one." Franklin noted, scowling at his sister.

Valeria's fair brows creased in hurt, her blue eyes narrowed up at her brother.

"M'not."

"Are too." Franklin retorted.

"M'nooot!"

"Are too."

Kevin struggled to keep the two children from fighting, luckily the lovely Susan Storm appeared, to aid him.

"I don't think the first thing Kevin wants to hear is you two bickering." Invisible Woman chided immediately silencing the squabbling children. The agent sighed in relief and then smiled up at the pretty woman.

"Hey Susie."

"Hey Kevin, you look tired." She mused leaning between the children over to gently peck him on the cheek in greeting.

"I am, we've been pretty busy with missions and stuff." He expressed as Valeria hugged him around his neck and Franklin rested one elbow on his shoulder, making himself comfortable.

"Did you kill anybody?" The Richard first born questioned, his eyes glittering in eager anticipation.

"Franklin!" Susie scolded.

Franklin flinched and gazed up at his mother, repentantly. "Sorry Mommy."

Valeria was giggling into her hands, quite merry at the sight of her contrite brother.

"Reed and I are heading out for gala tonight, I was worried that there wouldn't be enough people in the house but Eli and Johnny cancelled their plans last minute and now you are here, guess you guys will be having more fun." Susie said smiling at the man.

"Well Reed's gala's are always a hoot." Kevin teased.

"Hilarious." She drawled and then rolled her eyes before walking off towards the bedroom.

Kevin carried the children down the corridor towards the TV lounge. Ben had disappeared off into the kitchen. Kevin was in the deep conversation with Valeria and Franklin about their day, they were just describing their trip to the zoo when Johnny Storm and Elise Adams appeared at the bend to the lounge. They were just exiting from their bedroom with two large pillows tucked under their arms.

"Kev', great you are here!" Johnny exclaimed spotting the man. His blue eyes were glittering excitedly over what Kevin did not know.

"We are planning on having a rather epic movie night. There is going to be a fort." The human torch explained and the threw the pillow onto a neighbouring couch within the room.

"I love forts." He added proudly.

"Me too." Franklin cheered.

"M'too." Valeria mumbled earning a doting gaze from her fair-haired uncle.

"Of course ya do you little imp." Eli cooed and gathered baby Valeria into her arms, which she eagerly went into. Kevin watched Eli and the tot and knew he would never get over seeing Elise ''The Tempest" Adams doting over a toddler. Living with the Fantastic's, being in a relationship with one of them, had changed her for the better, made her more open and loving. Kevin was more than happy for her.

Franklin jumped out of Kevin's arms and then moved to his other uncle. Johnny swept the child with a pirate laugh and sat him down on his shoulders. Franklin giggled and clutched at Johnny's head of flaxen hair as the older male steadied the kid's legs to his chest.

Franklin and Johnny were caught up in a debate about what movie to watch as they made their way towards the TV, Franklin was quite comfortable atop his new ride.

"You are pretty much engaged to a overgrown child." Kevin teased his best friend.

"I'm aware." Elise murmured with a gentle smile, gazing after her husband-to-be. She averted her doting gaze to Valeria. The child was quiet and played with the silver chain that dangled from Elise's neck.

"So what brings you here?" She asked, looking to her best friend.

"Just came by to check in on my favourite family." Kevin responded with a cheeky smile.

"As true as that is, I can tell something is bothering you." Eli observed, her pine green eyes gleaming with concern. Kevin let his whole body sag as the fatigue he held back consumed him. He massaged his temple using his finger tips while gazing at Elise.

"I've had this headache for a while now, it hasn't gone away." He confessed reluctantly.

"How bad is it?" Elise demanded softly, stirred into distress.

"The throbbing comes and goes, I honestly think it might be because I haven't got a proper rest." Kevin assumed while watching Valeria. The child grinned shyly up at him and he returned it tenderly and lovingly pinched her chubby cheek.

"Well go to your room then, I'll make sure no one disturbs you." Elise insisted protectively.

"Thanks Eli." Kevin grinned and peaked her on the forehead."Really I'll feel better after a few hours."

"I hope so, even if you don't I am sure Reed can help."

Kevin nodded agreeably and headed off to his bedroom within the Fantastic Five household. He was extremely flattered and felt cherished when Reed had insisted that he is part of the family and stay over whenever he was in New York. As modest as Kevin was to accept such a welcome, he was glad for it. Ever since his fall out with his parents, he hadn't had many options in places to stay outside of Washington. As his holidays were spent with the growing super family.

Elise and Valeria watched the man leave until he disappeared into the bend to his bedroom. Adam's carried a heavy heart for her best friend, ever since Kevin had found out about his sister not actually being in a mental institute and being lied to by his father and mother for years about her location, Kevin hadn't been himself. If he wasn't focused on a case he would be looking for clues regarding his sister's whereabouts.

"Auntie Eli. Ish Kev'n not feelin' good?" She asked extremely worried for dear, other, crime fighting uncle.

"No sweetie." Elise responded gently, brightening under the glow of her fiancé's adorable niece's, doe eyed gaze.

"Kevin's got a headache, probably in the five seconds he saw your uncle Johnny again."

Valeria giggled sweetly, earning a loving smile from the Tempest.

"Hey!" Johnny cried out in protest from somewhere behind the couches. "I heard that!"

Kevin sighed in relief at the sight of his bed. He didn't resist the pull of gravity and allowed his body to fall face first onto the mattress. The agent was immediately seduced by the spell of sleep, unaware that directly outside his window. Aaron Feiffer was closing his drapes.

 **DUN DUN DUN btw, Review please :D x**


	29. Anxieties

**_Dancindonna: Haha thank you so much :D._**

 ** _Donutdonna: :)_**

 ** _Evanescent Author: I hope you are just saying that for dramatics. Incase you are not. Kevin is the target, has been all along, just to clear stuff up :)._**

 ** _Oddball: Well I hinted that it is Kevin who is the target, considering his room at the Baxter Building is directly opposite Aaron's building. Cant wait to read what you think of this chapter :D._**

 ** _deathb4beauty: Lol I didn't think about the bucky falling similarity, that was totally unintentional. Oh wow so you had to catch up on a lot. What did you think of Jessica? the Reaaal Jessica xD._**

 ** _Jo: Aw, well that's quite bit of pressure but i'll take the compliment none the less thank you so much ^/^._**

 ** _supesfan18: Hi thanks, but i dont understand what you meant by the downplayed and interest part, your statement was a bit ambiguous, care to explain? :)_**

* * *

 **Oh my gooooooooooosh. I can't believe we are finally here. It's the last chapter you guys. But do not fret we will see more of Steve X Olli in the Bucky story. OMG THE BUCKY STORY. GAAAAAAH SO EXCITTTTED.**

 **Please review, for sentimental reasons :D.**

 **xx**

 **SSC**

* * *

It had been a month since Olivia's run in with Mistress B and her tentacles that resulted in her spending a total of six weeks in the hospital, she promised herself if she had to set foot inside the same hospital it would be too soon.

It was too soon but this time it wasn't her that was admitted, it was Steve Rogers.

It had been a stressful week prior to him being admitted. She felt it coming like a change in the winds, a calm before a storm. It all started the day Olivia called to check up on her boyfriend, as happy as he was to hear her voice, she knew something was bothering him.

"What's wrong, babe?" She had asked gently.

 ** _"Work."_** He grumbled. ** _"Things are not what they used to be."_**

"What do you mean?" She asked, promptly concerned for him.

 ** _"Something happened that made me think it's impossible to trust anyone."_** He confessed with a doleful sigh. Olivia smiled pityingly being all too familiar with having trouble making and keeping friends within an office environment.

"Well those things happen." She answered honestly.

 ** _"They do?"_** He questioned, surprised and eager to be assured.

"Yeah, people are complicated and impossible to read unless you are confident enough to say you know them. Working areas are competitive." She elaborated, as much as the experience working for a company valued Olivia, she had a feeling it didn't help Steve in that particular moment.

 ** _"I think that might apply to most white collar jobs but this is armed forces. If I can't trust the guy I am going into war with, who can I trust?"_**

"You have a point there." She nodded in agreement.

 ** _"I just don't like being kept in the dark, especially when my country is concerned."_** He uttered with a sternness she knew wasn't directed at her.

"So what's the plan?" Olivia asked, from what she gathered in his tone of voice and the seriousness of what he said. She figured Steve didn't want to hang around people he couldn't trust. She knew how deeply he valued his morals and always expected the best from others. Olivia worried before that Steve's naivety when it comes to people would end up hurting in some way, but people always adjusted to his principles, as if he changed them somehow, influenced them for the better, she found it quite magical.

But his magic had only reached so far.

 ** _"I don't know."_** He confessed, heavy with doubt ** _. "Took a half day today and just headed out for a breather, I saw Peggy."_**

"Oh how is she?" Olivia was eager to know about her favourite femme fatale she had never really met. Well, favourite next to Black Widow, who she is quite obsessed over.

 ** _"Great, still has her relapses but she recovers quickly so I think we will be okay."_** Steve reported optimistically.

"See I told you, it just takes time, she must have been so happy to see you."

 ** _"Yeah she was. Thanks for the confidence Olli."_** He drawled lovingly, Olivia beamed.

"No problem babe. I can advice things like that, SHEILD related inquires is something I have no knowledge in, other than being brought in for questioning which was not as fun as I thought it would be." She mused pensively.

 ** _"You thought it would be fun?"_** He demanded, both amused and bewildered.

"You bringing me into a isolated room in handcuffs." She whispered in a sultry tone."That's the fun I was thinking about. Instead I got that shiny headed guy with the glasses."

 ** _"Sitwell."_** Steve corrected, stifling a laugh.

"Well it did not Sitwell with me." She grumbled. Steve blinked in wonder, feeling the acute sense of déjà vu, having heard that pun in a different context before.

 ** _"You and Kevin should be pals."_** The captain advised, Olivia actually considered this. Kevin was an absolute sweetheart, laughed at her jokes and actually contributed quite a few amazing puns. She began fantasying about a day of best friend fun with the large gentleman when Steve randomly mentioned Sam Wilson.

 ** _"I actually talked to Sam."_** He said, referring to his dilemma.

"What he say?" Olivia asked, curious to know.

 ** _"Sam got out a while ago. He seems to be doing well outside the field, made me wonder if I should consider the same. He said the possibilities are endless but that just made it all the more... overwhelming. He told me I should do what makes me happy."_**

"What does make you happy?"

 ** _"You make me happy."_** He admitted, she could practically picture his cheeky, shy smile from his coy tone.

"Well babe you can't do me for the rest of your life." Olivia immediately stopped talking when she realised how inappropriate the context was. Steve had acknowledged a lot quicker than her and his laughter was echoing through the ear piece. She blushed a deep red and chuckled nervously.

"That came out wrong, but also kind of good." She shook her head, determined not to think of sensual thoughts and sidetrack from her point. "I think Sam meant your passion but it's so sweet that you thought of me first."

 ** _"Yeah I know."_** He whispered, still recovering from his mirth.

 ** _"I am passionate about saving and protecting people, it's just...SHEILD and I have very different ideas."_** He said, sobering.

"By different you meant they are wrong?"

 ** _"They are extreme."_**

Olivia had no answer, she wish she could have had some world altering advice but she didn't. Steve seemed to know that which was why he was more content with simply venting to her than seeking answers, she was glad she helped in some way. But the incidents that occurred after that made her feel extremely helpless.

The panic hit the moment Kevin barged into her apartment in New York that fateful morning. He told her to pack up in a haste and they had to leave as soon as possible. Olivia was swept up by the wave of dread Kevin had brought in with him.

"Look I don't want to alarm you but Steve is in trouble." He explained while hurriedly pulling down the blinds of her windows and then scouting the living room, frenzied by a sudden paranoia.

"Trouble?" She echoed fretfully. "Define trouble?"

"Is there like a container for your cat?" He asked, emerging from the kitchen with Anakit cradled in his arms."Because my driving is going to be out of control and I don't want him yakking on my leather you know?"

"What trouble Kevin?!" Olivia demanded cutting into the man's hyperactive state. Her heart thundering in fear and her palms were beginning to sweat, she needed context on Steve's well being before she lost her mind.

Kevin sighed ruefully while petting the cat, as if finding comfort in the feline's presence.

"Steve kind of has a target on his back." He confessed.

Olivia gaped.

"Who is targeting him?"

"All of SHEILD." He answered.

"What?" She hissed, her chest rising and falling in heavy breaths.

"It's a big misunderstanding, at least I hope." Kevin quickly uttered, determined to keep her calm."Steve has some Intel about the death of Director Fury and he didn't share it and Pierce is being really dramatic to be honest."

"I think this is way past dramatic Kevin, Steve is a fugitive? They know he is Captain America right?"

"I don't think that's going to help at this moment." Odell informed regretfully, which did not help Olivia feel better in the slightest.

"But aren't you SHEILD?" She demanded suspiciously.

"Yeah, I am...well was." He groaned out in exasperation and allowed Anakit to drop on to the floor and then steadied his obsidian gaze on the woman."Look all of this sounded really shady to me so the moment I got the chance I decided to ditch their asses and help out the Cap. Loyalty, friendship and all that. He sent me to keep you safe so let's go."

Olivia didn't want to drill the man for answers any longer, after all his frantic state was enough evidence of the probable danger she was in. She hurried to pack her things and shoved whatever she could into her purple duffel bag, clothes, undergarments, lady essentials and all her cat's stuff. She dressed into a comfortable pair of faded blue jeans, one of Steve's white t-shirts ( for sentimental reasons) and a baseball cap.

She hated hat hair but at the same time she didn't want to risk being recognised. She raced out of her bedroom to her work desk and struggled to shove her laptop into its case.

"We should really have had a drill for this." She cried out while wrapping the wires of her charger around its adapter.

"Submit it to the suggestion box, honey." Kevin grumbled back sarcastically while trying to convince a fussy Anakit into its transporter.

They managed to pack up what they could and hurry to the gleaming black SUV.

"You know this isn't exactly inconspicuous." She noted while rushing into the front seat and placing Anakit on her lap.

"Yeah well its fast and I doubt anyone is looking for me right now." Kevin responded, climbing into the driver's seat and then pulling the seatbelt over his shoulder and then buckling in. Olivia didn't get a chance to adjust into her seat, Kevin was already whizzing through the traffic at a terrifying speed that made her think if SHIELD didn't get her, a full on collision with another car might.

They finally arrived at the safe house which turned out to be Tony Stark's new home in Avengers HQ. Olivia had deadpanned for a brief five seconds and glared at Kevin. He grinned contritely as he pulled into the drive way.

Tony was hospitable and already had Steve's room ready for Olivia's stay which she hoped wasn't for long. She waited for over a day and half for a call from him, some word to know that he is safe. She made the mistake of turning on the news which Tony had dramatically stopped her from viewing by tossing the remote out the window, she found it to be unnecessary and rude.

Olivia Thorne was stressing to the point of a break down.

At dinner time during the second day Kevin was on the phone while strolling into the dining room. Olivia who was slumped at table immediately perked up hoping it was her boyfriend on the other end and it was.

"Hey Cap, I got your girl here waiting to talk to you...yup...no problem." Kevin handed her the phone which she grabbed greedily and pressed to her ear.

"Steve?" She called out warily.

 ** _"Olli hi. Listen I am so sorry about all of this."_**

She didn't care for his apology in that moment, she was just so relieved to hear his voice again. She stood up dazedly and made her way to the living room. Tony and Pepper gazed after her in concern.

"It's okay really, are you alright? Are you safe?" She asked quickly while strolling the length of the couch.

 ** _"Kinda stepping on my words there."_** He chuckled.

"Yeah but I'm not the one who is being hunted." She reminded sternly.

 ** _"I know, but it's not over yet Olli. I am going to have to go into the belly of the beast."_** He confessed reluctantly. Olivia frowned, it was bad enough he saw him on the news being arrested and forced to his knees with a gun to his head, but knowing that he was about jump in to more danger damn near pushed her to a state of panic.

"What do you mean?" She asked trying to be as calm as possible.

 ** _"Do you trust me?"_** The question wasn't a good sign, it meant he was planning to do something dangerous and he wanted her to believe he would come out alive.

"Yes, but I need to know what's happening." She stated firmly.

 ** _"I know, I wish I had time to explain but I need you to trust that I will come back to you, I love you Olli and I don't plan on going anywhere without seeing you again."_** His heart felt confession softened her tense posture and made her eyes prickle from the emotion.

"I love you, so you better make good on your promise." She murmured gravelly, her voice trembled frightfully.

 ** _"I will, I swear."_** He spoke soothingly. She heard how weary and weak he sounded and she was tempted to ask but she had a feeling it wouldn't be something that would ease her.

"I'll see you soon Olli." He avowed. She nodded and hoped she wasn't building up her hope only to have it shattered to a million pieces. She went through that once, she wasn't about to let herself go through it again.

"Good luck." She whispered braving a smile.

 ** _"I am really going to need it."_** He joked wanly. She waited for him to hang up first but even the Captain had hesitated, then she heard a wistful sigh and then the sharp concluding click. She returned to the dining table with a heavy heart and a trouble mind. She sat down and then numbly slide the phone back to Kevin on the opposite chair.

"It's okay Olli, Steve will come back." Pepper spoke up kindly and gently grasped her hand on the table, from beside her. Olivia smiled bravely and squeezed back, finding comfort in her warm, soft touch.

Pepper was right and Olivia did get Steve back, just not in the condition she hoped.

* * *

Olivia was beyond stressed, she had barreled on through the trembling dread and was stuck in a state of shock. The doctors had assured her that Steve's condition was stable but seeing him, sleeping on a hospital bed in a paper dress, the bloodied, swollen bruise around his left eyes, the deep sutured cut across the corner of his lip.

It truly dawned on to her how perceptible to injury he really was. With all his swift healing powers, stamina, strength and speed, he was still a man just with extraordinary abilities, he could still be hurt or worse.

When he was brought in and Olivia first witnessed the horror of his injuries she had demanded who had been so brutal to him. Sam had tried to calm her and told her, very grimly, that it wasn't easy to explain and she had to wait till Steve woke up.

 _At least he is still alive, come on you knew going in that Steve is a soldier, he is bound to be hurt during missions, you know this._ Olivia had mentally prepared herself before for such a incident, in fact she had done a lot of mental prep before dating Steve in the first place. But it had only softened the blow so much.

She decided not to fix on the depressing side of things and focus on the positive. She was no longer hiding, he was no longer on the run and he was recovering, it was just a matter of waking up.

Sam came to visit the Captain just after he was discharged. Wilson had received a few blows to the face but it was minor in comparison to Steve gunshot wound and water in his lungs. Olivia shook her head and forced back the Doctor's prognosis, she didn't want to think about how they found him on the banks of the river.

Sam saw her weary, fatigued face and offered to grab her a cup of coffee. She was glad he didn't insist on her getting rest which was a poor suggestion considering she couldn't rest till he was awake.

However she did choose to get her own coffee and Sam chivalrously stayed back, in case Steve woke up. He had plugged in his iPhone and set a soothing playlist of Marvin Gaye's Troubleman soundtrack.

Olivia walked back from the coffee machine and then hesitated by the vending machine. A four pieced KitKat bar behind one of the thick, spiraling metal holders, caught her eye. She stared longingly at it. Steve loved KitKat, they shared one most weekends he came over, it was their favourite post coital snack, she couldn't help but smile fondly. She stuffed her hand into the pockets of her jeans and fished around for change.

"Olli."

She stilled and her head jerked to the left at the sound of Sam's voice. He was standing by Steve's door and smiling in her direction. She instantly knew and her heart raced from the joy.

She downed the tepid cup of coffee and then tossed the paper cup into a neighboring trash can. Sam quickly moved aside to allow her in and she stepped past the threshold only to halt on the spot.

Steve raised his gaze from the bed and their eyes met. Olivia's heart lurched in relief.

"Hey." Her voice trembled as she spoke, her steps meek as she entered the room.

His sky blue eyes light up, granted one was squinted due to the black eye but the twinkle was still visible

"Hi." He whispered, his voice raspy. She grinned and hurried over to his side of the bed and pulled up the chair on his right and sat down. The Captain eyed her warily, extremely aware of his wounded situation.

"Well, you've looked better." Olivia joked to clear the air. He smiled timidly and then inched his finger to the edge of the mattress. She was quick to take the hint and gripped his warm, large hand tightly in hers.

"Come." He urged, tugging on her hand further on to the bed. She gaped and resisted his pull.

"Steve you are still recovering." She objected.

"It's just a flesh wound, I'm fine really." He insisted flashing her a reckless grin that seemed pained due to his healing, bloodied, cuts.

She worried her lower li p. "Steve-."

"Please Olli." He cut in pleadingly. She fell silent under the spotlight of his soulful gaze, full of yearning and desire for warmth.

"I need you next to me, right now." He murmured. Olivia swallowed down her protest as her defenses crumbled. She sighed and acquiesced, she waited patiently for him to shuffle to the side, allowing her just enough room to lie on her side.

"If the doctor ask I am selling you out." She grumbled while climbing onto the bed, one knee at a time. Steve grinned, resisting the urge to laugh due to the ache in his wounded stomach.

She dug her elbow into the edge of his soft pillow before reclining onto her side, slightly elevated above him. Her plan was to rest her head on her palm but Steve snuggled into her body, surprising her.

She felt his large frame relax slowly as a deep breath escaped his lips, like the relieved sigh of a man sinking into a hot bath after a trek through a snow storm. She couldn't resist the urge to embrace him any longer, the longing burned through her veins and heated her skin. Gently she curved her hand under his neck and pressed a doting kiss to his hairline. Steve shifted his shoulder over her stomach so she was tucked under him, his hand fell to her thigh and he began to stroke the length of her leg closest to the edge of the bed, as if affirming her presence.

Despite their closeness, she knew he was far away. He was staring up at the ceiling with a lost look in his eyes, his handsome face was somnolent and melancholic

"Steve." She called softly, her lips lightly brushing over his temple.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Steve took a deep breath, his hand stilling on her thigh. He was silent for a long time and Olivia began to wonder if he was going to confide her.

"The winter soldier." He said, his voice low and raspy. Olivia listening intently, Steve took another shuddering breath.

"The guy they sent to kill me. It was Bucky."

She stared, staggered by the information.

"What?" She hissed in utter disbelief. Steve nodded gravelly, not meeting her face.

"But you said-"

"I know." He sighed averting his misty gaze to his long legs. "When he fell I saw it with my own eyes, watching him slip right through my fingers. Next thing I know he was the guy who was trying to kill me and me in turn trying to kill him. I-I wouldn't have known if he mask didn't come off."

She flinched instinctively at that last bit of information. A mask? Pinning friend's against each other, unknowingly, it was beyond cruel.

Olivia was still reeling from the shock. James Buchanan Barnes, Steve's best friend had been alive this whole time? To make matters worse he was on the side of the enemies? She couldn't imagine what he must be feeling, the affirmation alone made her mind dizzy with a million different questions.

"We have to separate them as people." Steve continued earning her attention once more.

"It's just a mission." He said, a detachment lining his voice. Olivia observed his body language carefully, the way the muscles in his shoulders bunched up tightly, the way he clenched his arms at his sides. He was repressing a heavy emotion with all of his will.

"Anyone that comes in the way we have to see them as enemies. I never questioned this because it made things easier. I mean the situation was already messed up enough during the war, your friends dying around you, danger at every corner. I just never thought one of them would be on the other side. Manipulated and turned into something evil. But saying that makes me realize, how truly manipulated I am. I thought I was the exception, that me questioning things was good. It just wasn't enough." His iron will crumbled , his shoulders sagged in defeat and Olivia stared helplessly as he looked to her with eyes glistening in tears.

"I failed him Olli." He whispered remorsefully. "I failed my best friend."

Olivia couldn't speak, the heavy weight in the base of her throat made it hard to voice out any sort of comfort. Witnessing her brave, strong, war hero break apart before her eyes was too much to bare. She could only offer solace through her body as she hugged his head to her chest and held him tightly. His breathing hitched and winded his arm under her and crushed her desperately to his, his fingers gripping tightly at the back of her shirt.

Olivia lay there for the longest time, smoothing her hand through his hair and shoulder blades, trying to ease the trembling frame and allowing him to release all his built up sadness and regret.

"You are really quiet." Steve mumbled after the lengthy time span. Olivia didn't know how long they had been lying on the bed together, she was too lost in her thoughts to really care, empathizing greatly to Steve's situation.

She smiled, happy that he had settled down again, he sounded a little more like his hopeful, boyish self.

"I was just waiting for you to be ready to hear what I have to say." She murmured into the crown of his head. His head craned back and he gazed up at her with his blood shot eyes, slightly pinked nose with faint waterlines running down his cheeks.

"I'm ready." He insisted gently.

She admired the male in her arms, even with his bruises and cuts he still carried the same sweetness in his handsome face. She gently cupped the side of his slightly less injured features and gazed deeply into his liquid blue eyes.

"You didn't fail him Steve, you just didn't know. No one did. It's like saying Peggy failed you when she couldn't find you in the ice and you were found more than seventy years later." She expressed gently.

"But I slept." He objected, his voice soft but stubborn. "Which is a far better fate than the machine he was turned into."

"But he isn't all machine is he?" She countered.

"He...he didn't kill you." It pained her to even think of the possibility. Steve saw it and pressed his lips down to a thin, rueful line. She pushed aside her own hurt and focused on healing his.

"You are here, right now, there is still hope. Seventy years of the hell he went through and he still remembered you? I don't know about you but that's amazing." She reminded her honey brown eyes swirling in an inspiring wonder. "You can't blame yourself for the past and try to fix it, the best you can do is move on to a better future. You helped free him so what is your next move?"

Steve's eyes were glittering but with a new found respect and encouragement. His once weary, distraught expression was alive with hope and virtue again.

"To bring him home." He announced confidently. Olivia beamed with pride and nodded in lush agreement.

* * *

As destructive as the whole downfall of SHIELD was, Olivia saw a positive side to it, like the fact that she got to bring Steve back home to New York. The man looked forward to it of course, even Sam joined in on the relocation. Wilson was training to be an Avenger and Olivia couldn't be more proud for the man.

Kevin had decided to alternate his time between helping out Avengers HQ and finding his sister. He had mentioned something about turning down an offer from the CIA he said it was time he devoted his days to finding his sister, since SHIELD wasn't as helpful as he hoped. After all, she was the whole reason he joined the division in the first place only to be swept up by missions, he hadn't complained too much, he felt like he was making a difference in the world, until the whole HYDRA was under their skin and calling the shots came into light.

That was terribly disheartening, but everyone tried to move on the best they could.

Olivia on the other hand had been contemplating a huge life change, one she intended on sharing with Steve the moment she got a chance, timing was unfortunately a little off.

He was either caught between hunting down leads to Bucky's whereabouts, Avengers missions or avoiding the press and their never ending questions about the incidents at Triskellion, not to mention the inquires from the government. Steve's main worry was the changed affecting Olivia negatively but she assured him she was fine and used it as a fair excuse to stay at home and do her work.

It was a pleasant Saturday evening at the Thorne apartment. Olivia had just finished watching the latest episode of Brooklyn Nine-Nine and grew bored of the following show on Comedy Central.

She turned off the TV and stood up to stretch. Steve had returned from HQ an hour ago, placed a doting kiss to her crown while she was watching TV and headed to the bathroom to take a shower, she found it off that she hadn't seen him since.

Olivia decided to the head to the bedroom or check to see if he fell asleep in the shower, the man has been more tired than usual.

She found him seated in the middle of her bed with a open newspaper sprawled out in front of him. He was dressed in a long sleeved, rich navy blue shirt and grey yoga pants. Anakit was lounging over the back of his left shoulder, peering down at the paper that Steve was studying meticulously, the cat's fluffy tail twitched from side to side.

Olivia smiled at the sight, it was achingly sweet.

"What are you looking at?" She asked, striding over to the bed and climbing onto the orchid coloured sheets beside him.

"The classifieds." He answered pulling her into a one arm hug. Olivia happily curled up into his side as he placed a loving kiss to the side of her face.

"I think it's time I found my own place." He announced as her eyes wandered over the highlighter yellow rings he had drawn over certain ads.

"Babe, you hardly stay over at Avengers HQ." She reminded gently, lifting her chin to meet his gaze.

"Yeah I know but I don't want to impose on Stark like that and he doesn't let me contribute and just takes care of everything. I think it's better if I settle with my own place, that way its mine you know?" He explained, his voice deep and as soft as a sigh. Olivia knew she could listen to him talk all day. She considered his words while staring down at the miniscule font of the adverts. Her eyes were shivering in thought.

"You can always stay here." She suggested coyly.

"Yeah we can alternate." Steve smiled and hugged her around the middle and rested his chin on the bend of her shoulder.

"No I mean." She paused to stifle a giggle when his finger tips lightly grazed her sensitive sides.

"You can stay here, with me."

His body froze against her and Olivia sat, hyper aware of his silent breathing. Anakit suddenly mewled and jumped off his shoulder and on to the floor before strolling out of the room as if something had beckoned him. The cat's cry broke the Captain out of his trance.

"A-Are you asking me to move in with you?" He asked looking to her, staring in amazement.

"Yeah if you like." She uttered grinning up at him with her head craned to see him. "I mean I know most of this is my stuff but I can move things around for you. You have some pretty cool posters which I don't mind hanging up."

He studied her intently, her face felt hot under the glow of his sky-blue eyes.

"You feel ready for that?" He asked, carefully.

"Yeah I do." She announced confidently. Steve didn't seem completely convinced. Olli pulled away from him to turn and sit on the mattress, facing him. She gathered his deft hands in hers and began to stroke the outer length of his thumb with her own.

"We've been dating for nearly a year now and it just seems silly for you to get your own apartment when you are going to spend most of your time either here or at base or searching for Bucky." She expressed gently and looked to him from beneath the frame of her glasses.

"It just seems like too much to handle you know?"

Steve had to reluctantly agree, he had been busier than usual and had to sacrifice a lot of time from them. He was grateful that Olivia didn't voice out any of her complaints and stood by him encouraging and patiently waiting for him to return when he could.

It was convenient to officially live with Olivia, he was tired of running back and forth between Tony's and hers and rather just settle in one place. But he didn't let such thoughts be his only pro in moving in with Olivia. She was the love of his life, he wanted to be with her more than anything. It wasn't exactly marriage and but it was still a step in the right direction, a future. He didn't want to make a decision out of convenience, he wanted to make it out of love.

He knew his answer and even though Olivia was the one who proposed it, he still wanted hundred percent assurance.

"It's a big step Olli, living together." He reminded gently. "You might get sick of me and what if I get in the way of your work."

She cracked grin at his words and shook her head fondly.

"You do that pretty much by existing which proves that I can't really get sick of you. Sure I'll get sucked into my work from time to time and I'll be messy but I can promise it will only be my work area and nothing else." She said with a delectable smile. "You've been staying here for the past month and we still haven't driven each other crazy."

"Yeah but this won't be like a month's commitment." He reminded.

"I know." She murmured with a poise he wasn't expecting, he was a little awed by her calm. She blushed under the appreciate glow of his eyes and averted her gaze shyly.

"Besides with you being away a lot finding your friend, I figured it would be nice if home meant here, somewhere it's the two of us. If you want it I mean." She said, shooting him a hopeful stare.

Steve grinned and greedily gathered her into his arms. Olivia was surprised by the affection at first but didn't resist as he pulled her on to his lap and her legs rested across his strong thighs. She loved how feminine he made her feel, picking her up and pulling her into his arms like she weighed nothing, it was all still new to her, considering her weight was something she would fixate on in bad days.

"You are home to me Olli." He murmured against her soft cheek, his breath was warm and ticklish. "I've been wanting this for a while actually."

"Really?" She asked leaning back slightly and beaming up at him, surprised by his declaration. Her hands palmed the breadth of his large shoulders and down the curve of his biceps against the smooth, cotton shirt.

"Yeah. The timing couldn't be more perfect." He said with a besotted twinkle in his eye.

"Other than the fact that my best friend is alive suffering from memory loss and waltzing around as a soviet trained assassin with a metal arm" He confessed lightheartedly with a nonchalant shrug and reckless grin.

"Minor hiccup." She joked lightly, happy that Steve had sense of humor about the tragic turn of events.

"On the plus side you don't really have much packing to do, unlike me." She grumbled mainly to herself.

"You don't have to change much Olli. I'll just put my stuff into storage." He insisted already having planned a way to adjust to the change, but he didn't know she had been devising a arrangement too.

"No I-I think it's time I cleared up Norah's room."

Steve fell silent, his expression immediately sobering at the sight of her brooding expression.

"Are you sure?" He questioned, carefully.

"Yeah." She a smile full of a trembling bravery spread across her lips. "I'm sure."

He carried a little doubt but he didn't dare voice it. Olivia's surety shined in her gorgeous honey-brown eyes. He trusted her to know if she was certain in her decision, even if she changed her mind about Norah's room it didn't matter to him, it wasn't like he had any plans for the space.

"You are going to be my roomie." She chimed eagerly, leaning in and brushing the tip of her nose against his. Steve chuckled at her playful tone and pulled her closer, his hands palming the plane of her back. Their lips met in a fiery kiss that sent delightful tingles up and down his spine. He missed her mouth, her taste, he hadn't had the chance to really revel in it on account of his busy schedule and healing from Bucky's punches.

Olivia had been reluctant to touch him in case she hurt him, it did however give her insight to why he was so protective of her when she was in the same situation.

He didn't want to think about it in that moment, when all that consumed his senses was her. Their kisses grew more heated, hungry. Olivia tugged impatiently at the hem of his shirt and Steve obliged and pulled it off his chest, their mouths separating for that moment.

Their tongues danced, swirled in lustful anticipation. She shifted her position until her legs were wrapped rightfully around his waist. Steve groaned at the sensation of her warmth heating the hard, growing, length of him.

Holding her securely with one hand to the back of her hair and the other on her back, he began to lower their bodies on to the bed. The newspaper crumbled under their weight, Steve couldn't be bothered to push it aside and Olivia uttered no complaint, it wasn't like he was planning on looking at the classifieds again.

His hands moved down her body, stripping away the clothes in a frenzied movements. Olivia grew excited at each success he made at undressing her. She missed him, the feel of his body on hers, the rush of passion she felt around him, she needed him so badly.

Steve pinned her down to the bed and began to kiss a fiery path from her jaw line down between her breasts. Olivia smiled dreamily as her fingers tangled with his silky, blonde hair.

"I restocked the drawer." She make known as her hands slipped down and clenched his tough, pale, shoulders. She was referring to the usual place she kept the contraceptive.

"Not yet." He murmured, his breath hot against the dip between her rib cage to her stomach.

"I forgot what you taste like."

Olivia's body arched up in thrill at the promise in his words. Steve's mouth curled up in a wicked smile against her warm skin as he travelled further down, palming her legs to a wider angle which she happily obliged.

* * *

Olivia took a deep, filling breath while staring at Norah's closed door. She eyed the shiny door handle determinedly for a moment, before reaching out and wrapping her fingers around the cool metal.

Steve, the ever worrying man of nerves, was prompted to voice his words of assurance.

"Olli if you are not ready I understand, you don't have to push yourself." He said softly.

"It's not pushing babe." She responded calmly, slanting him a smile. "I wouldn't have told you if I wasn't ready, you know I think through everything."

He nodded, reluctantly admitting to himself. Olivia was a internal thinker, he knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't have confided in him. Steve watched her keenly as she took another deep breath and then twisted the handle.

The door obliged under the push in slow, creaking, movements. The first thing that greeted them was the bright sunlight from a clear glass window opposing the entrance. Steve and Olivia blinked rapidly as their vision began to adjust.

Olivia took a sharp breath that grabbed his attention.

"I forgot about the apple green walls." She whispered, awed and smiling sadly. "It was her favourite colour."

Steve followed Olivia's gaze, her attention was directed at the wall to their right. It was a soft, apple green. In front of the wall was a singular bed with peacock blue bed cover that complimented the wall. Beside the bed was a simple, mahogany bench with a egg shell colored lamp.

Faint flecks of dust floated in the air around them, passing through the streaming light through the window. He admired the room, taking in the sight of the rather long bookshelf that took up almost the entire left wall and stopped by the door to the bathroom on the far end.

The room was surprisingly prim considering the room hadn't been opened for a long stretch of time. It was a lot less pink to what Steve expected from a little girl's room, it was simple and artistic with it's little bursts of colour from all corners of the room. From her purple bean bag on top of the sandy brown rug beside the bookshelf, to the wardrobe covered in inspirational quotes in several cursive fonts.

It was a shock of life within the room that Steve knew Olivia had trouble digesting. He eyed his girlfriend carefully, she was remarkably silent, but he knew from her wide eyed gaze that she was struggling to contain her bubbling emotions.

He decided it was best not to address it and focus on something else.

"She had a lot of books." He observed, his gaze skimming over the many spines of the novels.

"The Little Prince is her favourite. Have you read it?" Olivia asked looking to him.

He smiled and shook his head. "No."

"Then let's keep that." She suggested and turned away from the bed and looked to the wall. Steve watched her cautiously as she gawked at the shelf for the longest time, her honey brown eyes shivering in unshed tears.

"You know what." She exclaimed in a forced optimism, her voice cracking. "Let's work on the book shelf last. I think there is stuff on the cupboard that even Norah wasn't that attached to, we can get those down."

Steve complied and followed her as she made her way to the cupboard. Steve pulled up the desk chair and used it as balance to climb up and bring down all the items he could.

They worked silently. Olivia would sneeze on occasion because of the dust and Steve chivalrously opened a window which she thanked him a beaming smile. But the grin didn't quite reach her eyes, she had thought bringing down the books was hard, but the hardest part was folding Norah's clothes neatly in to a bag.

All the memories had hit her like a brick to the face and Steve could only stand by helplessly as she sat on the floor, wiping away tears roughly with the back of her hand. It was hard for him to watch, he was stuck wondering if he should go to her, to touch her, but she emitted an air of preferred solitude. So he held back and knew he had to be patient and be there for her.

Steve was in the middle of bringing down the final cardboard box from atop the wardrobe went he heard a sharp gasp escape Olivia's lips. Startled in to action, he jumped down from the chair and spun around to find her sitting at the edge of Norah's bed, her back to him.

"Olli?" He called out, hurrying to her side. "Olli what's wrong?"

She was hunched over, staring down at what appeared to be a white rectangular envelope. The letter was sealed with gleaming, golden, star sticker. On the back it was written Olivia, in the neatest, child like handwriting.

Olivia raised her head up and looked to him. Her inky lashes were starred with tears and her nose had taken on an alarming shade of pink. She sniffled and gestured the letter to him and Steve slowly sat down on the bed, beside her.

"She gave me this just before she died, told me to read it when I had the chance to." Olivia stared down at the preserved letter, her eyes misted over in sorrow. "I thought I lost it, but it's been here this entire time."

Olivia couldn't help but find the remarkable strangeness of it all. She knew she would have never been ready to read the letter if she found it earlier, but now she was she felt she needed to, desperately. Her hands shook as she gently separated the sticker from the surface of the paper and then pulled up the triangular flap.

The traces of Norah's familiar handwriting on blue ink made her pause, her breathing hitched as sobs began to rise to her chest and tighten her throat.

"Can you...?" She pleaded motioning the letter to Steve.

"Of course." He consented lovingly and accepted the envelope. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of ruffling paper as Steve dug out the letter, unfolded it and began to read.

 _"Hey Olli,"_ It began, his deep, kind voice echoed within the four walls.

 _As you can tell, I crossed out the word 'dear' a few times. I never liked writing that word. I felt like Auntie Eva. She always said the word dear followed by a rude comment about me. You know, when people say something that sounds like a nice thing but when you think about it later it really isn't? Yeah. I never liked her, which is why I don't want anything to remind me of my worst aunt._

 _I want to remember my best aunt because the best aunt doesn't even feel like an aunt but more of a sister or a best friend. You are my best friend. Even though you do stupid things and you are lazy most of the time and you never organize your table, you are my best friend, because when you love someone you don't see the worst, you see the best._

 _I learned that from you. For the past few years I haven't felt my best, I guess being sick does that to anyone. You always kept being positive and tried to bring a smile to my face whenever you could._

 _I know Grandma said that hope is cruel. I heard her tell you that one time when you guys thought I was a sleep. I can see why she would think hope is cruel, because it has the power to build you up and then break you down. I know, I've felt it. But I don't think hope is cruel anymore. I think it's the light, it's what keeps you going. I know I hoped, a lot and even though I know in my gut that I might not live for much longer, I am still continuing to hope._

 _Not for me, but for you. I hope that you make the best out of everything even after I am gone. I know you will be hurting, I wish I could stop it from happening and I know you don't want me to think this, but it is my fault._

 _I am sorry, but if it makes you feel any better, I never want to leave you and I am scared to. But Grandpa explained it to me like this. He said that it's not dying but ascending. I had never heard that word before but it's like rising, to a place above your loved ones so you can look at them better, all of them at the same time. Which is kinda cool now that I think about it, like the clouds in your bedroom._

 _I hope you find someone to make you laugh like you made me laugh. I hope that you find happiness again Olli because you deserve it. You deserve everything good in life because you are kind, generous, brave and the most loving person in the world, even if you don't believe it. I believe it and what you think doesn't really matter anyway._

Steve couldn't help but pause to chuckle a little at the cheeky line. Olivia gasped out a raspy laugh, while choking back her tears.

 _Just kidding, not really._

 _With lots of love always,_

 _Your Nerdasaurus._

Steve stared down at the letter, marveling at the purity of such a heartfelt goodbye. Olivia was a mess of emotions and tears, but the pain that gripped her heart was beginning to ease. He was compelled to comfort her and wrapped a arm around her shoulders and hugged her into his warm, hard body. Olivia was tense at first but then relaxed into his hold and rested her head against his chest while gazing at the letter in his hand.

"A twelve year old wrote this? When I was twelve I couldn't even spell ascending." Steve announced in amazement. "Norah is really something else."

"Y-yeah, she is." She murmured, admiringly, her words were tremulous.

"She would be happy to know that all her hoping paid off." She whispered while wiping away the water stains down her cheeks.

Steve stared at her, amazed by her gentle yet surprising declaration.

"Yeah?" He asked, his gaze shining hopefully.

She chuckled, adoring his enthusiasm and beamed up at him.

"Yeah." She murmured. Steve grinned and pressed a kiss to her temple which Olivia was very happy to receive. Olivia had brought a handkerchief, knowing full well she wasn't leaving Norah's room in her usual composed self.

"Can I ask you a question?" Steve asked tenderly as Olivia wiped her nose into her hankie.

"Sure." She said.

"What made you feel it was the right time?" He inquired. She contemplated his question for a while as she stared a head at the wall in front of them.

"I don't know." She sighed out. "I guess it's because it just doesn't hurt anymore. I still miss her, always will but thinking about her, it doesn't hurt."

His smile was full of ease. "I'm glad."

"Me too." She hummed and then directed him a meaningful look. Steve couldn't resist the urge to embrace her again and brushed his lips lightly over her hairline, breathing in her lavender scent.

After a while Olivia was ready to finish clearing up. She folded the letter and tucked it into the Little Prince book before starting her work again. They worked swiftly with the appearance of Anakit who surveyed the room curiously before finding a comfortable spot in the middle of the bed.

It was almost five by the time they were done packing most of the materials into cardboard boxes. The only things that remained in the room was a bed, an empty shelf, the wardrobe and working desk.

Steve and Olivia stood by the door and admired their work. Olivia grinned happier than she was a few hours ago, wrapped her arms around his trim waist and hugged him affectionately. He smiled, amused by her embrace and rubbed her back.

"So, is this going to be a extra room?" He asked curiously.

"I am thinking we put some of your furniture and make this the Search Party HQ." She answered with a pensive shrug.

"Search Party?" He echoed, confused.

"I am going to help you find Bucky of course."

Steve gaped bewildered by her sentence.

"Olli this isn't just any guy." He said, turning to her and grasping her gently by the shoulders while staring at her dead in the eyes. "Bucky has a seriously messed up past and I don't know what feathers we will ruffle looking for him. I don't want you to be caught in the middle of it."

"They won't I swear. Besides where else can you and Sam meet up to share deets, Starbucks?" She remarked jokingly. "I know you had that whole hipster fade with Natasha but really?"

Steve frowned finding no humor in her light-hearted ways and gazed at her somberly.

"I don't want to risk you." He whispered fearfully. He was given a glimpse of the hellish nightmare of being without her, he didn't want to endanger her again, not for the world.

Olivia held his anxious stare bravely. She had considered the possibilities but it didn't overpower how much she cared for him and finding his best friend. She reached out and tenderly cupped his face in her warm, loving hands.

"We are roommates now, Cap." She said smiling up at him. "We share everything, including this. I am not letting you find him alone, we are going to get him back, I know it."

Her doting gaze and gentle yet firm words eased the turbulence in his heart and tension he expressed. He had to reluctantly agree that she did have a point about the whole Starbucks thing, but the threats still bothered him immensely. Then again, he did choose to live with her, dating Captain America would always have some sort of target. But he was too selfish to let her go, he needed her which was why her faith in finding his friend made him all the more hopeful.

"I believe you." He said and Olivia smiled, relieved that she had managed to convince him.

Steve dead-panned when her soft smile took a turn for the victoriously smug. But his attempt at being not amused failed from the adoring twinkle in his eyes.

"So what shall we have for dinner?" Olivia asked as they exited Norah's room hand in hand.

"I feel like having sushi, I don't know why." Steve answered with a simple shrug.

"That's weird, you usually go for Italian." Olivia mused surprised his choice as they made their way down the short corridor.

"I know, but that Kappa Maki thing you had was delicious." He said his mouth salivating at the thought of the cucumber wrapped in rice and seaweed. Olivia blinked in astonishment, she did not think he would like that so much.

"Then you would love the duck one." She insisted with a grin.

"It's cooked right?" He asked warily, his nose wrinkling in a pending grimace.

"Of course its cooked." She exclaimed with a wide eye roll. "You can't have duck raw. That's quack."

Steve threw his head back while groaning dramatically at her appalling joke. Olivia was laughing hysterically, neither of them aware that they had left Norah's door open and their anxieties behind.

* * *

 _One month later..._

Skeeter stared unblinkingly at his computer screen. The bright light had a harsh glare but he didn't mind it, in fact he was rather used to it and it wasn't just one screen. Two other wide panels stood beside the centre one, each monitor ran the same list of green coding on a black canvas.

He was rather proud of what he had accomplished, several hours and there hasn't been one alert of failure. The algorithm was functioning and it was only a matter of waiting for the results. Sure it took a little longer on account of SHEILD raiding his home. He had to make a few adjustments to continue remaining anonymous, hopefully they would continue to pan out.

He thanked his luck that the feds hadn't found his new project or his partner in crime.

"Where did you get these rolls? They are amazing."

Speaking of, Skeeter spun around his chair to face his cousin, Valerie Elizabeth Chester. She stood leaning back against the edge of his computer table, munching on one of the many cinnamon rolls she had stolen from the plate on the coffee table.

She was a lot different to the whimsical, flirtatious girl he used to know, the one who had her heart broken several times by bad men. She was a lot more guarded, mature even. Skeeter was glad and supposed she knew, considering she had changed her style too.

Valerie always used to repeat that one quote by her idol Coco Chanel. 'A woman who cut's her hair is about to change her life' and she had. Dressed out of her usual flair dresses and into more casual skinny jeans and random band t-shirts. Her dark scarlet hair was cut short into a boyish cut, the soft crimson curls rested a top her head in a adorable yet sophisticated up do.

"Olli. She gave me like a whole box load of them to make up for what happened." Skeeter answered her question. He began thinking about the day Olli visited him apartment, usually it was to drop off his pay checks but this time it was to have a good heart to heart. She began with a prepared apology and asked him why he had covered up her secret.

 _"Because you already went through hell with losing Norah, Olli."_ He had said. _"It just isn't fair to end up in jail to."_ His unintentionally, sweet words had brought her to tears and she had hugged him so tightly that Skeeter was cut off his oxygen supply. But he didn't mind, he cared a great deal about Olivia, she was his friend, plus he got along well with Norah when she was alive. He felt he owed his twelve year old buddy.

"What happened?" Valeria questioned, well more mumbled with her mouth stuffed with bread. Skeeter rolled his eyes and sighed out in exasperation.

"Were you not listening?" He exclaimed feeling like he was repeating the story for the eight time to the woman.

"Val I told you I can't be caught doing this stuff, SHIELD is on to me."

"What the heck did you do?" She demanded like his declaration was brand new information.

"I'm on their radar now and if they know about the algorithm I am screwed." Skeeter warned fretfully. It was her turn to direct him a sardonic look that seemed to cut into his dramatics.

"You won't be screwed, you'd be rich. Skeeter what you accomplished is genius." She exclaimed admiringly and reached out to spin him back around by the head of the seat.

"If I was doing this for the money I would be a billionaire by now." He insisted pompously.

"What are you doing this for?" She asked, her eyes a gleam already knowing the answer. Skeeter rolled his eyes again, his cheeks heating up a little. He didn't want to admit that he cared very much about his favourite cousin and would do anything for her because of their kinship alone.

"Your weed supplier is excellent and I guess because we are cousins or whatever." He uttered coolly. She laughed knowing full well he was trying his best to be nonchalant. His smug expression sobered as he looked to her in all seriousness.

"Val, this is still experimental, I don't know if there is enough to go on." He reminded gently. the last thing he wanted was for her to get her hopes up again, since the last several searches had ended up fruitless. Valerie had been working hard to find as much information as possible on their subject, but she knew it wasn't enough.

"We have got to try Skeet." She murmured wistfully. His lips parted to advise her to drop her search and maybe focus on moving on to something else that could fix her mistakes. She turned away knowing what he was about to say and strolled over to the couch within the room and plopped down heavily on to it.

Skeeter sighed both pitying and exasperate by her stubborn ways. He convinced himself that one more search wouldn't hurt, maybe this one will change her mind about her blind hunt.

A sudden uproarious alarm from the speakers grabbed his attention. He turned his full interest on the computer to find the screen had shifted to a map. It honed in on a location, the software began to zoom in at a alarming speed, the rest of the land within the map was turning into a dismissed blur.

"We have a hit." He announced, awed by the sight.

"We had one a hour ago, I'm still coming down from it." Valerie grumbled from the couch, her gaze focused on the bright TV.

"No I mean, we have a hit!" He exclaimed. Valerie cursed in disbelief and frantically scrambled on to her legs before hurrying over. She bent and peered at the screen from over Skeeter's scrawny shoulders. They waited anticipating as the map converted into a camera footage.

It was black and white and from the several isles of shelves stocked with products, they guessed it was a department store of some kind. The angle of the camera was from the top corner of the wall behind the counter. It was focused on the cashier and two figured approached the bench. One was a man shabby, harrowing man, dressed in a large coat and jeans. his face was hidden under a baseball cap but there were thick strands of shoulder length hair draping out from beneath the headwear.

He was standing beside a female while scouting the area suspiciously. The woman was dressed comparatively neatly to the man, in a black sweater and jeans. The footage was in grayscale so it was hard to tell. Her hair was dark and thick and reached her shoulders in hefty waves. She smiled politely at the man behind the counter who was no visible in the angle.

 _Look up, look up._ Valerie begged mentally and as if the woman had heard she abruptly looked right at the camera, her piercing dark eyes robbed Valerie of her voice for a moment. She had only stared into one other pair of obsidian eyes.

At least she hoped they were as black as his was, it was hard to tell from the monochrome projection but they were surprisingly dark. The woman's features twisted into a slight scowl as if she wasn't expecting the camera to be there and then suddenly the image distorted and the feed vanished.

"Tell me you recorded that!"Valeria exclaimed, gripping the back of Skeeter's chair.

"I did, I did." He responded urgently, typing away at the keyboards. He was still reeling from the massive break through. After years of searching suddenly there was a person to the mystery, a face? It was all too suspicious and the man she stood next to seemed like bad company. The fact that the feed was cut off the moment she had spotted the device was eerie enough. Skeeter knew the woman was a mutant but to have such power? It was volatile.

Valerie was thinking of none of the negativity or the doubt. Her eyes were glimmering with a immense happiness.

"I can't believe it." She breathed out in wonder. "You found her."

"Let's not get a head of ourselves man."Skeeter cautioned, turning slowly to face her and calm her before she reached the peak of her excitement. "We don't know it's her."

"I know it is, it's in my gut." She exclaimed pointing a open palm to the screen.

"Well your gut has been wrong before." He noted factually.

"Not this time." She shook her head widely."We punched everything in it has to be her."

She hurried over to the adjoining screen and began to type in the keyboard, searching through Skeeter's database for what he did not know.

"Valerie it's just too soon." He warned, his stomach experiencing a wave of nausea from the concern.

"No it isn't." She insisted dismissively. "I need the deets Skeet. Location, time neighboring shots if you can get some, anything and everything and send it to my phone."

Valerie abruptly pressed down on the 'enter' button and then hurried over to the printer. Her foot tapped impatiently waiting for the machine to be done before snatching up the paper and then shoving it into her bag and then hurrying to the door.

"Are you really going to go see him now?" Skeeter hollered before she exited the apartment. Valerie stopped with one foot out the door and then twirled around to face her cousin.

"I can't think of a better present for the birthday boy." She said, winked and stepped out before slamming the door behind her.

Skeeter slumped into his chair, his sharp features heavy with dread, experiencing the stiff chill of a brewing storm.


	30. El Manana

**_James Buchanan Barnes._**

He continued to say as the pickup he had stolen rattled along the rocky roads of Colorado. His journey was up the winding path to a mountain he sought to climb with another Hydra base he longed to destroy. His heavy breaths left his chapped lips in angry pants of white, frosty smoke. His beady eyes glared at the stretch of sharp twists ahead of him as he traveled further up the alp.

 ** _Best friend's since childhood, Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers were inseparable in both school yard and battle field._**

 _Inseparable my ass._ He scoffed taking a sharp turn at a dangerously narrow bend. The tires groaned as gravel rolled down the impossibly far drop off the edge. He pushed down heavily on the clutch and shifted gears roughly before revving further up the hill.

He hoped listening to the man's commentary repeatedly at the Smithsonian would help trigger his memory, but a lot of use that had done. It had only added further fuel to his internal rage, it was aggravating that a man who he hadn't even met seemed to know more about his life than him.

He remembered Steve, well enough to stop punching him on that Hellicarrier, but it wasn't enough. There was a block, a wall in his mind much like the walls he used to scale and hide in to take out his targets. He couldn't reach far back enough to his memories and he knew there were seventy years worth. The reminder was overwhelming but the only way he knew how to deal with it is through anger, but no matter how many bases he had hunted down and destroyed it did not end the hate that simmered in his veins and fed him more than the rations he stole from unsuspecting grocery stores.

 _Winters._

He flinched and shook his head.

There it was again, that beckoning call, it was a faint buzzing in his ears at first that soon grew a personality. It was a feminine voice that was familiar and a mystery all at the same time.

 _OI WINTERS._

"Shut up." He growled under his breath through gritted teeth. He was sick of it, the voices, the flashes, the painful throbbing in his head. It was too much and nothing, nothing appeased it, even his thirst for revenge.

He was too aggravated that he almost didn't realized he had reached his destination. He slammed down on the foot-brake and pulled up on the handbrake simultaneously. The wheels skidded to a stop on the frost covered, icy grit roads.

Shoving open the door he jumped out, grabbed his gear and squinted up at the towering ice caped peak above him.

Mount Charteris. He knew he got the place right because he had been here before, he just didn't remember when.

His heart raced in a sudden excitement to vent out his frustrations on Hydra scum, but there was something else that kept his body pounding, a lingering fear and anticipation of coming across more than he bargained for.

* * *

 **So a introduction into the next story titled. EL MANANA. Omg I can't wait to release the first chapter Gotta give me a day or so though :).**

 **xx**

 **SSC**


End file.
